Redemption
by DuckiePray
Summary: Six months after "Unbreakable", a deadly enemy resurfaces, and forces the turtles to make tough choices. Will their dangerous risks be worth it, or will they be forced to pay a heavy price? Will they ever forgive me for writing this fic? Time will tell.
1. The Pursued

***The following is a fictional account, in which none of the TMNT's belong to me. Since this is number ten in a continuing series, there is a significant "back-story" already established. That being said, I will try hard to catch everyone up as we go along, so that you won't have to read all my other fics to know what's happening.**

**A huge thank you to my betas on this project, Mikell, and sait4soreeyes. Without Mikell's encouragement, I never would have traveled this far into the fanficition world, or had as much fun doing it. Special thanks to sait4soreyes for stepping in for me at the eleventh hour, and speeding her way through my material to further assist me in editing.**

**I had such kind reactions to Reunions (my Christmas Oneshot) that I decided to go ahead and release Redemption a week early. Whether that's a good thing or not, you'll have to let me know. ;) I guess there's nothing left to say, except here we go again.**

**

* * *

**

The Asian woman felt naked; utterly exposed in the early afternoon sunlight, though she was fairly certain no one had noticed her scaling the fire escape. As she climbed her eyes roved in all directions, while paranoia weighed heavily on her mind. Her respiratory rate had increased, despite the fact that she wasn't being forced to exert much effort.

The woman had to pause in her climb when she heard a sound from the window above her. She flattened against the building and held her breath, waiting for what felt like an eternity for two voices to retreat. She needed the clear path to get by, hoping to avoid being seen by all prying eyes. The woman took two steps at a time now, carefully shifting her weight to make as little noise as possible on the metal staircase.

_Two more levels - you can do this! You are too close to get discovered now._

Her heart beat faster as she approached the window she needed, but she drew her hand back when she realized that it was already broken.

_No...they beat me here! What if they are still..._

The woman didn't take time to finish the thought, as she froze up completely for a few seconds. Her mind began screaming at her to run the opposite direction, but her feet would not obey. Instead she drew her firearm, and slowly inched closer to the window. It was possible that they hadn't found what they were looking for. The chance of getting it for herself was enough incentive for her to at least listen outside, to see if she could hear anything from the apartment. For a solid five minutes the woman crouched on the fire escape under the window, straining to pick up any sounds from inside.

_They would not stay after daylight_, she finally reasoned with herself. _They would have to assume they would get caught. They are not as suicidal as I have to be._

The woman slipped through the window before she could talk herself out of it, and mutely studied the torn apart remnants of the small living space.

_Please...oh please tell me they did not find it._

She kicked through debris sadly, but had no time to sift through anything. Coming here at all could spell certain disaster; but her life was already in shambles, so risking it more didn't feel like it made a difference. The woman slipped out of the bag she'd been hauling around for half the night, ever since being flushed out of the relative safety she'd thought she could trust.

She was no longer dealing with one set of enemies but two, and this new adversary was going to complicate things a great deal. She'd run out of people that she could trust inside of the city, and had no one left to turn to. The reminder of one individual tugged at the back of her mind, but she impatiently silenced the thought. She couldn't bear to incriminate anyone else along with her, or they would end up no better off than she was.

The woman tried very hard not to look at the destruction that surrounded her as she moved silently through the apartment, with her gun still drawn protectively. With every new room her heart-rate increased, but there was no one in sight. After making a full sweep, she turned quickly for the bathroom, and found even that room in shambles. One look at the wall was enough to bring a smile to her face. They hadn't found it.

Without hesitation she boosted herself onto the counter-top, and felt blindly behind the cabinet hanging on the wall. It was a small gap, but not too small for _her_ hands. She searched around behind the piece until she located the release. With a soft exhale she flipped both sets of locks, and yanked the cabinet off the wall. There was a compartment here that wasn't even visible to the naked eye, unless you knew what you were looking for.

The woman deftly grazed the wall until she felt the edge of the panel, then forced it open to give her access to the safe. Even though it looked undisturbed, she still held her breath as she typed in the correct code, and got the final door open. She let the breath out shakily when she laid eyes on the discs, and the stack of yen notes that had been steadily growing over the last year.

Swiftly she emptied the contents of the safe and shut the panel, not bothering to put the cabinet back up. It wouldn't matter if anyone found it now. She hurried back into the kitchen to stuff both the discs and the currency into a protected interior pocket in her bag for safe-keeping. Part of her was tempted to dig through the rubble, but she thought better of it.

She had just drawn the bag over her shoulders again, when a flashing red light caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. With a cornered feeling she walked toward the blinking apparatus sitting on the shelf, and it glowed solid red now that she was standing in front of it.

_A motion sensor? Why would they bother to leave..._

The explanation occurred to her in seconds, and it fit the gang's MO perfectly. She dropped the sensor as if it were on fire, and began digging through the shelf and then the counter top, searching like mad for another device.

_It could be anywhere! _

When the desperate digging through the kitchen rubble didn't reveal what she was looking for, she turned toward the window with a half sob. Whatever had been started, it wasn't likely that it could be stopped before time ran out. With her own cowardice clawing at her heart, the woman dashed for the window, and forced her way through back to the fire escape. With a gravity defying leap she jumped down to the next platform without bothering with the stairs, or with the idea that someone else could hear her.

Her feet had barely touched on solid ground before the sound of an explosion above her made her cringe and throw herself against the side of the building in frustration. She remained that way for a few moments, kicking herself for not even thinking to check for traps.

_It is their signature move - how could you let your guard down?_

The thought of the police that would soon be swarming the property had her scrambling to stand up straight again.

_If you get caught here, then you are truly finished! _

The woman charged around the side of the building, running at full speed. Escape was now the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**_7,600 Miles Away_**

The chill of winter clung to the night air around them, causing the two turtles' breath to appear like ghostly vapor as they hesitated on the rooftop, scanning the ground below.

"There, Donny! Like two rats jumping off a sinking ship!"

Donatello turned to glance at his older brother, and couldn't help noticing how much more dangerous the red-masked turtle's eyes looked in the light of the nearly full moon.

"Let's get on 'em, Raph, before we lose them again!"

Both turtles rapidly descended over the edge of the building, alighting first onto the fire escape, before swinging the rest of the way down to the street level. Donatello had tried to keep an eye on their runners as they traveled down, and noticed when the two young men split in different directions.

"It's every man for himself, Raph."

"Those two gotta date with justice, Donny - it'd be shame for them to miss it. You wanna take the one, and I'll go for the other?"

Donatello nodded, but Raphael wasn't waiting around to even see the motion. His brother bolted after the one that had cut through an alley directly across from them, and Donny swiveled to relocate his target, who'd taken a right turn to run straight up the street.

The boots in which he was running in weren't entirely comfortable - but then, he wasn't used to being forced to wear shoes at all. Even in the dead of winter they'd never really bothered, but that _was _before they had an overzealous doctor along with several girls at home to ride their shells about it. He and Raphael hadn't planned on spending a lot of time on the surface tonight, even if they were dressed for it. It had been a quiet couple of weeks, and Raphael was coming down with a bit of cabin fever. He'd been eager to find something (or someone) to bust up tonight, and Leo and Mike had looked too darn comfortable with their girls. Donatello had spoken up quickly to join him, simply so Raphael wouldn't be out alone again.

Donatello yanked his hat down further over his forehead to conceal his appearance, as the chase continued into a populated part of the street. He dodged around a few people, including a man who was much too busy talking on his cell-phone to notice that a mutant turtle was barreling past him.

_Oblivious. There's a good reason half the city doesn't already know about us._

Donatello's eyes widened at the sight of a street vendor's cart that had just been hurled his direction by the kid running from him. The turtle had plenty of time to side-step it, but something made him also turn back, to yank the cell-phone man out of the path of the incoming missile. When the stranger unwittingly cursed at him, Donny had a hard time resisting the urge to take his phone and pitch it.

"Open your eyes, you idiot!" It wasn't the most compassionate response he could have come up with, but the turtle was irritated and in a hurry.

Donatello almost cursed _himself _when he realized that he couldn't see his runner anymore. Getting tripped up back there had worked in the guy's favor after all, but Donny wasn't giving up that easily. He separated himself through a few more random people, and began scanning the street in front of him, hoping for another glimpse of the would-be rapist.

_He can't have gotten that far ahead of me! Shell, if he's gone inside somewhere, I've probably lost him for good!_

As Donatello silently excused himself past a disheveled man righting his overturned shopping cart, his attention was drawn by rapid movement from his left in the street. He lunged toward the road, and saw the object of his pursuit trying to make a clean get-away. With a half grin, the purple-masked turtle rolled over a parked car, and avoided the oncoming traffic with much more ease than the teenager had.

The kid was running at what Donatello expected to be his break-neck pace, darting into a side alley just as the turtle hit the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. He fingered the wood of his bo with anticipation as he surged after him. Donny could hear the boy's ragged breathing, heaving with difficulty as he ran out of the other side of the alley. He was slowing down - a sure sign that the human was on the ropes.

Donatello followed him onto what turned out to be a residential street, lined with houses on both sides. As he darted into the shadows hidden from the streetlights, the turtle had only a fraction of an instant to duck the wild swing of a baseball bat. The exhausted young man was now standing behind two others, probably trying to catch his breath while his friends took care of business.

Donatello's eyes narrowed behind his mask, as he descended on the youth with the bat. He'd gotten a hand onto the weapon to yank it out his grasp, when he was assaulted by a thick spray from the other direction. Confusion barely had time to register before it hit him directly in the face, and instant blindness ensued.

The turtle had to force himself not to rub his eyes of the agent that felt like it _had_ to be some kind of pepper spray. Donatello's throat constricted, even as an excruciating cough ripped out of his chest from breathing in the same fumes. He knew better than to touch his face, but the urge was becoming almost irresistible as the burn worsened, and his eyes felt like they could explode.

Amidst those terrible sensations he felt the wind of something closing in on him and feigned to the side, stumbling as the chemical reaction caused his muscles to feel heavy and uncoordinated. Donatello planted his feet firmly beneath him, right before a sucker punch to the jaw drove him over what felt like the curb.

The blow itself left him feeling a little dazed. Donatello felt the same wind bearing down on him again and tried to avoid it, but the hard object made contact with his plastron that time. The turtle stumbled slightly as it swung again, crashing into his shoulder as he tried to roll out of the way. He panted painfully as he blindly tried to escape the onslaught. He felt his cell-phone vibrate, but had no time to grab it before the object bore into his chest again, with the most force yet. It was hard enough to breathe with the way his throat was swelling, but now the air had been knocked out his lungs completely.

Donatello struggled to get unsteady limbs back under him, and sensed the accursed weapon bearing down yet again. He angrily raised muscular arms and caught it this time, breaking the bat over his knee before hurling the splintered remains. Someone's fist just grazed his chin before he turned out of it and drove his own arm toward the attacker.

He _felt_ the connection with him, even if he couldn't tell how bad it had been. The purple-masked turtle could hear the boys yelling, shouting encouragement at each other as they taunted him, avoiding the follow-up blows Donny tried to mete out. His fists were flailing with nothing but air, as he searched for a target in vain. Without warning his attackers collided with him from behind at the same time, forcing him to sprawl back onto his knees in the street.

Another fit of coughing took him, hurting even worse than the first. Further laughter mocked him as he forced his feet under him, and staggered when he couldn't center his weight. His phone was going off again. Donatello grazed the device with one hand, right before he heard the unmistakable shriek of braking only a couple of yards away from him.

Alarmed, he tried to lunge out of the path of an oncoming car, but his slowed muscle coordination was against him. The hood of the car collided with his shell and propelled him forward into another parked van. He felt an explosion of pain as his head struck the vehicle, but it was the last thing he was aware of before slumping backwards to the pavement.


	2. Retreating

Raphael was around the block from the scene of the squealing tires, but he still heard the screech, followed by the crunching of metal on metal. He jerked to a stop so fast that he nearly dropped his phone, and an unexplainable pit formed in his stomach. The red-masked turtle had caught his runner in about five strides, and then doubled back around to follow the path of destruction that Donny's punk had laid.

He had no reason to believe that Donatello couldn't handle the stray teenager, but he'd also expected his brother to answer his phone by now. Raphael crossed the road swiftly, and ran into the alley that looked like it would connect with the next street. A little further up the block he could hear the sound of whooping and hollering; some teenage boys carrying on loudly about something that excited them.

Raphael's brow furrowed as he took in the sight of a busted up sedan, which had definitely taken out at least one parked car. A man who was probably the driver was attempting to make his way around the side of the car, even as he staggered on shaky legs and stumbled back against the vehicle for support. Raphael ventured a couple of steps toward the man after adjusting his coat, and could smell the alcohol coming off of him from about two feet away.

The red-masked turtle rolled his eyes, and levered weight against the man's shoulders to get him back on solid footing.

"I think you're done driving tonight, buddy. You take out any more cars and they'll have to..."

Raphael didn't finish the statement, as the celebrating teenagers sauntered into the street across from him.

"Get lost, punks," he growled threateningly. "This don't concern you."

"Hey, that's the other one!"

_The other...what? _

Raphael's grip remained steady on the drunken man as he balanced him against his own car, and tried to figure out what the deal was with the dumb kids.

"C'mon, guys, we've got this. He's all alone." One of them snickered.

_I _know_ they don't really want a piece of me_. Raphael smirked, but the look promptly vanished when he recognized one of the approaching youths as Donny's runner.

Raphael released the driver in a flash, honestly not caring if he fell. "Where's my brother?" the turtle demanded in the most frightening tone he could muster.

They were overconfident, cocky for some reason; that alone couldn't mean anything good.

"The freak went down hard, with a little help from your _friend_ over there." Another of them laughed.

Raphael literally exploded from the ground, focusing the first brunt of his attack against the one who'd dared to laugh in his face about his younger brother. His fist bore so heavily into the teenager's chin that he tumbled head over heels several feet before flopping down in someone's yard. The turtle whirled around to face the next, who was curiously concentrating harder on shaking a can than the fact that there was a very angry assailant in arm's reach.

His right hook separated the boy from the object, and dropped him straight to the pavement like a rock. The kid left was one of the original targets, and not surprisingly, he was backpedaling again. With one swift stride Raphael already had a hand on the youth's coat, and he yanked the boy towards him threateningly.

Raphael spun the teenager around, and lifted him physically off the ground by his collar.

"_Where's my brother_?" he repeated even more dangerously.

"S-street, he's in the street! That guy hit him, we didn't do anything!"

Raphael didn't buy that line for a minute, but he quickly turned to look in the direction the kid had indicated, anxiety making his pulse race faster. Raphael squinted at the shadows, and thought that he _could _make out something now; an indistinct bundle hidden partially under the drunk's fender. With a mighty gasp he hurled the kid a couple of feet away, and sprinted back into the street.

He reached for the figure before he could even tell that it _was_ Donny under those clothes, tugging at them desperately until his brother's face came into view. Raphael took one horrified glance at the gaping wound over his right eye, and his entire body went as cold as if he'd been frozen solid.

"Donny?" The whispered plea sounded fearful and extraordinarily vulnerable in his own ears.

His younger brother was wet with the blood leaking strongly from his forehead, and where coat and clothes were torn, Raphael could see _more _blood. His hand came to rest on Donatello's chest, and he fought to keep from freaking out while he checked to see if he was breathing. It hadn't been obvious to the naked eye, but he could feel Donny's plastron shuddering slightly under his gloved hand.

_Okay...okay, the docs wouldn't want me to move him, but it ain't like we can stay _here_!_

The sound of approaching sirens only made his heart beat faster.

_Shell, I know they can't be that close already! How could they know-_

Raphael didn't have to finish the thought as he looked up from bending over Donny, and noticed the bystanders already hovering on the porches. The red-masked turtle ducked back down with alarm, but he could tell he'd already been spotted.

He took quick stock of the situation. There were two teenagers down across the street, and the third had probably run off for good. The driver from Hell was partially draped over his own damaged hood, looking like he was asleep on his feet. Donatello was completely unconscious, with no telling how many injuries, or how severe. And now it sounded like the sirens were definitely coming that direction, getting closer with every moment that he hesitated.

They weren't the only ones closing in. From the porch across from Raphael a man had already descended, and was trotting toward them. The turtle guessed that he only wanted to help, but he wasn't about to let another human get close enough to have a good look at them, even in this lighting.

"Back off!" Raphael snarled. "Get away from us!"

"Buddy, you don't want to move him! You could end up hurting him worse. The paramedics are coming!"

Raphael bared his teeth dangerously, though it was more out of frustration than anger with the human. "Not another step! We don't need your help!"

The man's advance halted, but he continued staring at the turtle, shaking his head as though Raphael had lost his mind. "Seriously, if anything's broken-"

"Man, I _know _you're just trying to help, but I don't want it! You wanna do something useful, get 'Mr. Drunk-Pants' over there outta the street, and leave us alone!" Raphael interrupted tersely.

The sirens were entirely too close for comfort, and he wasn't going to be able to put running off any longer.

_Aw shell, Donny, I'm sorry! There's nothing for it, I've got to get us out of here!_

Raphael pulled the purple-masked turtle off the pavement, and shifted his weight in his arms as if he were no more than a child. Then he bolted past the hovering stranger, darting in-between houses as the reflection of flashing lights began bouncing off the glass of surrounding cars. He heard raised voices, followed by the sounds of pursuit, but it only made him feel more determined inside.

He glanced over his shoulder once, and saw the beams of flashlights trying to follow his progress. Raphael bypassed the fence he normally would have used to widen his lead - his arms were a little too tied up to climb. He couldn't even take the time to make a phone call - not that anyone could have moved fast enough to deliver the two of them from this immediate threat anyway.

_You got him into this, shell-head, now you've got to get both yourselves out of it!_

Raphael's feet pounded pavement much more loudly than he normally would have allowed them to, as he was distracted by overwhelming concern for his brother.

_Me and my stupid need to knock somebody's block off. I couldn't just leave well enough alone, no, I had to drag Don out here with me tonight, and now he's paying the price. Why the shell can't I ever be satisfied? I've gotta lose these guys pronto, so I can get him home!_

Another glance back confirmed that the flashlights of the officers on foot were losing him, but it still sounded like sirens were trying to follow him too. Raphael looked down at his brother again before putting on another burst of speed, hoping for some kind of a twitch or a blink, anything that would assure him that Donatello would be all right. But his brother's body remained limp and unresisting in his arms, not at all phased by anything happening in the surrounding environment.

As he rounded another street sign, Raphael pulled to a short stop at the familiar name.

_I'm a lot closer to Greg and Brandon than I am anything to else. Maybe underground ain't the way to go yet._

Raphael dodged around a street light to intentionally avoid its harsh glare, and plowed his shell against a brick building, sliding behind a dumpster. He cast a careful glance around the side of the receptacle, and couldn't see the flashlights at all. He exhaled sharply, and leaned Donatello carefully against the brick, so he could take this opportunity to call his friends.

Greg answered on the fourth ring, and from the sound of his voice, it was clear he'd been asleep.

"Heff, are you good and awake? This is important!" the red-masked turtle barked.

"Yeah, I'm here, Raph." Greg didn't quite stifle a yawn. "What's up?"

"Are you guys secure?"

"I don't think Bran invited half the building over, but I could check."

"Heff, don't joke with me, man, this is _serious_!"

Raphael now heard the sound of rapid movement on the other end of the phone.

"We're clear on this end, Raph, you're safe to drop in. What's going on, what's wrong?"

"Donny's hurt, and I'm still a few blocks out! You're the closest, and I was hoping I could bring him there, but I've got to make sure I've lost these cops first."

"How bad is it, Raph?" Greg sounded fully awake now. "Like he's gonna need stitches bad, or he needs life support bad?"

"I don't know, Heff; you _know_ this ain't my specialty! Do me a favor and get a hold of Doc, okay? My hands are a little full!"

"I could come get you guys, if you just tell me where you are!"

"No, Greg, I'm about to abandon the street level altogether. I can get to you on top closer than you could drive here probably."

"What about your brothers?"

"Don't call 'em yet, let me at least get to the apartment first. I need to go; I've got to get us back up the fire escape before the cops gain any more ground on us! I'm hanging up, Heff!"

"Okay, Raph, please be careful up there, and if you need help-"

"Call Doc, that's how you can help," Raphael said shortly, and clapped the phone shut.

The red-masked turtle grimaced as he was forced to sling Donatello back over his shoulder.

_I'm sorry, bro. Don't want to make this worse, but I can't let those nosy cops do their job either._

Raphael quickly climbed the fire escape, and carefully hoisted his younger brother onto the roof-top ahead of him, before pulling himself up too. He grasped Donatello protectively against his plastron as he began his trek across the roof-tops. He wasn't moving at top speed - the winter weather conditions made the surfaces more dangerous this time of year than any other.

He caught himself holding his breath with the jumps, tensing more on the landings than he normally would have. The last thing he needed to do was slip or drop his brother. As his breathing automatically quickened, his lungs were beginning to feel a little frozen from gulping the cold night air.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! When are you gonna think of something besides yourself? He shoulda been home in bed with Jen, not hustling out in the tundra with you!_

Raphael unconsciously increased his speed, nerves over his brother overriding his caution with the uncertain surfaces. He felt himself skidding on the next landing, and quickly leaped into the air to correct himself. He came down squarely on both feet in a better position, and exhaled deeply as the apartment building he needed entered his sight.

_Don't screw this up now_, he chided himself sharply.

Raphael descended to the lower portion of a roof adjacent to the one he was on, sliding a couple of feet on the sloped surface. He held onto Donny in a death grip as he approached the ledge, and stopped just short. He took a little longer to calculate the following jump than he normally would have, a leap that would carry him straight to another metal fire-escape.

He shouldered Donatello one more time for the trade-off of freeing up one of his arms, and catching a better grip on the landing. Raphael tried to count the floors above him to figure out the level on which they'd ended up on, before climbing steadily to reach his goal. He nodded at the sight of distinct curtains, and silently maneuvered onto the balcony, as he'd done a million times before.

Once he had Donatello safely over the edge he found the door locked and pounded on it, for once not caring if anyone else heard. Someone snatched it open almost instantly, and Brandon appeared behind it.

"Sorry, we didn't expect you that fast, Raph! How di-" Brandon cut himself off with a loud curse, as Raphael shouldered his way into the apartment, and the man got a good look at Donatello.

"In here, Raph!" Greg called from a couple of feet away. "Doc's on his way, just go ahead and bring him into my room!"

Raphael's shoulders slumped as he laid his brother down, and got his own first look at Donatello in full light. Besides the obvious head injury, his face was a mass of abrasions, along with a couple of darkening bruises. Greg ducked over beside the purple-masked turtle, and began applying heavy pressure to his skull with a rag.

"Raph, are_ you _hurt?" Brandon asked, and the turtle glanced down to see Donatello's bloody transfer from clutching him against his coat.

"No, Brandon, that's from him," Raphael said grimly, and yanked the outer layer off, followed by his gloves and boots.

He pulled uncomfortably at the sweatshirt covering his plastron, but decided not to remove any more clothing for the time being. Greg on the other hand was making an effort to remove the ripped remnants of Donny's clothes with his free hand. Raphael moved to help, balling up his brother's coat angrily in both fists.

"Raph, what happened?" Greg asked gently.

"He got hit by a car, some drunk." Raphael's frustration was finally boiling over, making him feel even warmer than the clothes did inside this space.

Greg looked sickened by the news, but it didn't stop his curious probe of Donatello's chest, where the sweatshirt had also been ripped through. "Was the car made out of _wood_?"

"What? Are you outta your mind?" Raphael felt like yelling, and barely managed to keep his voice down.

"He's got all kinds of splinters mixed in here; they had to come from somewhere."

One of Raphael's fists suddenly struck a table. "Those stupid punks! I _never_ should have let them walk!"

Greg didn't bother reprimanding him for attacking the furniture, leaning further over Donatello instead. His worried look made Raphael focus back on the issue immediately at hand.

"What's wrong?" Raphael demanded.

"He's not breathing that well. Bran, would you go call Doc again? Just tell him to step on it."


	3. Guilt & Power

While Raphael was getting rid of Donny's coat, he noticed a strange residue on his hands that had probably come from the material. The turtle popped into the bathroom to rinse it off, before shuffling back to Greg's room. The man hadn't moved from his position on the floor, still applying a firm hand to get the bleeding slowed down. He glanced up when he heard the red-masked turtle return.

"Donny's got some kind of weird transfer," Greg mentioned. "Don't know what it is. It'd be nice to get him cleaned up before Doc gets here, but he should probably have a look at it first."

When Raphael looked closer where he indicated, he nodded. "He had the same stuff on his coat - I was thinking it probably came from the street or something. Is there anything I could be doing here, Heff?"

Greg shook his head. "Luke can't be too far off. You know how fast he'll turn into a bat out of hell when he needs to. I just want to watch him, make sure that he's still breathing. In the meantime, you probably ought to call your brothers, don't you think? Jenna would appreciate knowing too."

That course of action was obvious to Raphael, but the guilty side of him had been putting it off for the last couple of minutes.

_There's no way Donny woulda been hurt tonight if he hadn't followed _my_ restless shell up here looking for trouble._

"Yeah, I should get on that," Raphael said bleakly, and slipped out of the room.

_Shell, am I ever gonna grow up? It's not all about me - hasn't been for a long time. If there was ever a time to change, it's gotta be now._

Raphael ducked back into the bathroom for the refuge it offered against threatening emotion. His wife Karina had been weighing heavily on him for days. The woman had been suffering through the worst series of cramps yet, making it hard to stomach a single thing, let alone get around on her own two feet. Watching her go through this much pain for the sake of the pregnancy was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

He'd been striving to support her in the only ways he knew how, and had been by her side almost constantly. But some nights, like tonight for example, helplessness got the better of him.

_Am I ready for this? Am I really ready to be this guy? There's no way I'll do a better job than Mikey would...than any of 'em for that matter._

Another jolt of guilt coursed through him as he realized what he was doing.

_Your little brother's suffering right now 'cause of you. Quit feeling sorry for yourself and get your head out of your shell._

* * *

Leonardo opened his eyes from the position in which he was half-dozing in on the couch, as he was disturbed by Calley shifting again. He smiled at the woman fondly, but her return expression seemed a little on edge. The blue-masked turtle stretched and sat up further, peering at the woman curiously.

"Something bothering you?" he asked her.

Calley blew blond bangs out of her eyes, and hesitated for a beat before responding. "I can't relax," she admitted. "There's something pulling on the back of my mind, like...I don't know what it is. I don't like to ignore it."

"You shouldn't," Leonardo said swiftly. "Any idea what it relates to?"

Leonardo had a habit of taking Calley's impressions seriously. The young woman possessed a strong sense of intuition that could probe atmospheres and expressions with frightening accuracy

"Not specifically," she replied. "It's kind of just in the background, like this constant buzz."

"It's not me, is it?" he asked impishly.

Calley _did_ smile that time, as she snuggled back into the turtle's arms. "You're so cute."

"That's exactly what every ninja longs to hear," Leonardo murmured, allowing her to guide his chin toward her.

"Not everyone has to know," she pointed out.

Their lips had barely met, before the entire space was cast into sudden darkness.

Leonardo groaned. "Oh shell...I bet it's the generator."

He felt her hands grasping his shoulders, though he couldn't actually see her anymore.

"We need Donny, don't we?" she suggested.

"Probably." Leonardo felt around for his phone, and flipped it open so that the back light could provide a tiny amount of illumination.

He was just considering Donatello's speed-dial, when a broader beam of light popped on from upstairs, and Michelangelo trotted down with it.

"Who forgot to pay the light bill?" The orange-masked turtle chuckled, and Leonardo shook his head at him.

"I guess we should make sure we didn't just blow a fuse or something," Leo replied. "C'mon, Mike, bring your monster light over here, and let's go have a look."

* * *

Raphael walked back out of the bathroom, still fingering his phone. He felt heavier leaving than he had entering. Brandon met him in the hallway as he traveled toward the living room, like the man had been waiting for him.

"Are you all right, Raph?"

The turtle shook his head. "There are a lot bigger things to worry about than me, Bran - don't waste your energy."

"Did you talk to your brothers?"

"I thought maybe I'd wait for Doc," he muttered, tugging once more on the extra layers of clothes he wasn't used to wearing.

They kept him warm outside, but in the heated apartment they were absolutely stifling. He caught a couple beads of sweat that were trickling down his forehead, and rubbed his eyes wearily. Raphael was startled by the nearly instantaneous burning sensation that hit his corneas. He gasped softly as he fiercely rubbed his eyes, but that only made the fiery pain intensify.

"Raph, what's _wrong_?"

"It's burning, holy shell it burns!"

"Did you get something in your eyes? Let me see."

He tried very hard to open them, but was only further stunned. "I can't see you. Shell, it hurts!"

Raphael felt the man's hand on his arm, trying to direct him.

"C'mon, Raph, let me guide you."

The turtle took a faltering step, before letting Brandon pull him a couple more feet down the hall. A door slamming stopped the man in his tracks so that Raphael ran straight into him.

"_Brandon_!"

"Sorry, Raph," he said swiftly, and then called out more loudly, "Donny's back here, Doc!"

Raphael heard rapid foot-falls, and sensed them hesitate in front of him.

"What's going on?" Luke's familiar voice greeted him.

"Nothin'. Go take care of Donny," Raphael ordered.

"Yeah, go ahead, Luke, I've got him." Brandon didn't sound completely sure, but Luke's retreating footsteps told Raphael the man was going the right direction.

"Bran, will you just get me to the bathroom so I can try flushing them out?"

"No problem, Raph."

The blindness was _almost _as unnerving as the pain itself.

"Getting on the floor would be the easiest thing I think," Brandon suggested. "I know there isn't much space, Raph, just try to lower straight down, and I'll guide you where to lean over. No, _back_, tilt your head back. Now hold it, and I'll get the water on."

"Cold, Brandon, all the way cold!"

The pressure of the full blast from the tub faucet was a little overwhelming, but he was only eager for the burning to stop. Minutes passed, but it didn't seem to make a true dent in it, and he still couldn't see anything. Raphael jolted when his phone vibrated, and started to try and reach for it.

"Raph, let me," Brandon urged him, and he could feel the man probing around his belt to retrieve it.

"Hello?"Brandon answered it a moment later. "Oh...Leo...Yeah, this is Brandon, they're both here. Raph's right next to me, but we're kind of in the middle of-"

Raphael shot up so fast from leaning over the side of the tub that he banged his head into the sink. "_Dang it_. Give me the phone, Brandon."

"Are you okay?"

"Gimme the phone," he repeated, and Brandon pressed it into his hand.

"Raph? What the shell is going on over there? What was that?" Leonardo asked him.

"Just my hard head, Fearless. Look, I shoulda called you a few minutes ago. Donny's hurt; we got split up chasing a couple of bad guys. I brought him to Greg and Brandon's place, and Doc's already here to see him."

"How bad is it, Raph? What happened?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened, I only found the aftermath. I'm sorry; I messed up. I shouldn't have even had him out here. Maybe I should have brought him straight home, but I thought he'd get help faster this way."

"No, it's probably better that you didn't. The generator blew up on us, Raph, we've got no power down here."

"Aw, geesh. The night only gets better."

"Mike and I could probably tough it out if we made a good fire, but all things considered, I don't think we should stay," Leonardo said quietly. "The girls shouldn't have to deal with it, and it _really _wouldn't be good for Karina."

"Wouldn't be good for any of us," Raphael added morosely. "Man, did I screw this up."

Raphael's breathing faltered for a few seconds, as the burning pain caused him to shudder.

"Enough, get back under the water, Raph," Brandon ordered, and took the phone away from him. "Leo? Sorry, we have to deal with something here. I'll call you back, okay?...No, I really will, I promise. Bye."

As Brandon hung up the phone, Raphael heard someone open the bathroom door again.

"Raph, did you happen to get anything on you from carrying Donny?"

The turtle turned slightly in the direction of Luke's voice. "Not that I noticed, just from his coat when I took it off him here. But I rinsed it off my hands, Doc!"

"That substance contains an extremely high concentration of capsicum. The only thing plain water will do to it is move it around."

"Capsicum?"

"Pepper spray. The parts per million is so high, it has to be the illegal variety. Hang on, Raph, I told Greg what to do, and he'll be here in a minute."

"Good - then get back to Donny!" Raphael insisted.

He heard the sound of Greg coming, and sensed Brandon stepping over him at the same time.

"Okay, I've got something else to use, and this should do the trick," Greg said calmly. "Gonna have you lay down flat this time, and I've got a compress for you."

"What is it?"

"Three parts water to one part dish soap. Sounds simple, I know, but it's been pretty successful for some of the local hospitals recently."

"Has Doc said anything about Don yet?"

"No, but he went ahead and called Marc to get over here too."

"That can't be a good sign," Raphael murmured. "He didn't stop breathing, did he?"

"No, Raph, he's just extremely constricted, and we didn't know why. The pepper spray answers that question; it can wreck havoc on the respiratory system."

Raphael grimaced angrily. "Those little creeps better pray I don't hunt them down and give 'em a taste of their own medicine."

"You're not serious, are you?" Greg asked softly. "I don't think stalking street thugs would be the most productive way to spend the rest of the evening."

"No, Heff, I ain't going anywhere. I just_ wish _I could."

While Raphael waited for the solution to work its' magic, he released a shaky breath. "I'm never gonna laugh at the bad guys getting pepper-sprayed on those cop shows again. I low key thought it couldn't actually hurt this much, like they were just being wimps about it."

"Raph, the body's physical reaction to pepper spray is involuntary - it has nothing to do with pain tolerance. And while the other stuff is bad too, the Scoville units off what Doc scanned are completely off the charts in their heat level. Luke's seen it turn up a number of times over the last three months in the ER. The stuff is so powerful, it's only available on the Black Market."

Raphael snorted, partially from relief that some of the burning was subsiding. "How would he remember? He's hardly ever there."

"He fills in enough, Raph."

"How long is this supposed to take? I wanna see Donny."

"A few minutes - a lot less time than it would take with just water."

Raphael started reaching for his eyes out of reflex again, and Greg caught his wrist.

"Don't touch it, that makes it worse. Just let it be."

"I'm sorry I had to bust in like this. Shell, you probably have to work tomorrow and everything."

"That's pretty insignificant right now. Is it feeling any better?"

"Starting to - thanks, Heff."

"Good...and you don't have to apologize for coming here. What are friends for anyway?"

Raphael didn't say anything for a few seconds, as he rolled his neck on the towel that was cushioning his head.

"Things gotta change," he finally said. "I can't keep acting like a kid. I'm about to have one."


	4. Leaving

Leonardo hefted two large bags over his shoulders before trotting back downstairs. Jenna was already waiting impatiently at the bottom, by another stack of hastily thrown together belongings. The room was awash in the glow of a few electric lanterns; supplies left over from their summer "field-trip" to the Congo.

"Are the other girls ready, Jen?" Leo asked her.

The raven-haired woman nodded. "They're all packed. I think Calley was helping Karina finish getting dressed."

Jenna _sounded_ calm enough, but the way she glanced at the door while talking to Leonardo indicated how anxious she was to get going.

"We should be almost set, I know you want to get out of here," Leonardo said evenly. "Do you know if Mikey's made any headway with the Slider?"

"I haven't heard anything one way or another yet."

"Why don't you go check on the girls' progress again, and I'll go see how he's faring? Then we should be able to start loading up."

"Okay," Jenna said tightly, and looked a little surprised when the turtle patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, you have to know that. Doc's already with Donny, and he's getting the attention he needs."

"Yeah, I do know." She sounded extremely tired all of the sudden. "I just need to see him with my own eyes."

"You will," Leonardo said with certainty, and then headed out the door into the tunnel.

Michelangelo was a few paces out, still trying to coax the engine of the Slider to turn over. Leonardo shook his head at the sight of the orange-masked turtle sopping wet and shivering.

"Having a little trouble, Mike?"

"She's warming up to me," he answered determinedly. "Donny always said she needs some love."

"_You_ need to go get dried off, and get some proper clothes on," Leonardo told him. "Don't waste any time, okay? Jen's pretty anxious to get going, and I am too."

Michelangelo saluted him smartly and dashed back inside, while Leonardo let the engine rest for a few more seconds before trying to start it again. It wasn't going anywhere quickly tonight.

_Now let's see, what do those two say to check?_

Donny and Raph were the mechanical ones, who always seemed to know what to do in these circumstances.

_I know Raph changed the battery right after Christmas, so that can't be dead already._

With a somewhat awkward feeling, Leonardo peered inside the motor. His brothers had to check the fluids more often this time of year too, so that was the next thing to occur to him. The blue-masked turtle removed the cap from the radiator and could see the liquid moving freely.

_It's not frozen up...but it doesn't really look full either. That's the coolant, isn't it? _He asked silently, almost expecting an answer from somewhere.

_Shell, I don't have time to try and figure this out on my own._

Leonardo leaped back onto firm ground, and hit Raphael's speed-dial.

"Raph, hey," he greeted when he heard his brother's voice on the other end. "We're having some trouble with the Slider, and I _think_ the coolant could be too low."

"Does it still look pretty blue to you?"

"Um...hang on."

With flashlight in hand Leonardo took another quick look, and then returned to the phone.

"Yeah. That's how it _should_ look, right?"

"Yup. You're going to need to go into the Den, to that closet at the back of Donny's Lab. He keeps this stuff labeled, so you shouldn't have a problem finding it. I want you to grab the anti-freeze, and you're gonna fill that tank back up half and half with water. If you end up using more anti-freeze than water, that's okay, just don't go crazy with it. Make sure you let the engine rest for a couple of minutes in between trying to start it, and don't hold the ignition for more than twenty seconds at a time. Do you got all that, Fearless, do I need to repeat anything?"

Leonardo mentally went over steps in his mind before answering. "No, that'll do, Raph. I'm pretty sure I can handle that much."

"Call me back if it still won't start."

"I will, thanks. Have you heard anything from Doc on Donny yet?"

"No, I'm going to see him right now."

"Raph, are you okay? You sounded _really_ weird before."

"I'm cool, Leo, don't worry your head over me. What about Karina?"

"The girls are looking after her, Raph, and Kat's going to meet us at the van entrance to take the girls to their destinations. That'll free us up to come directly over there."

"Shell, that means she's gonna have to get Reina up too," Raphael complained. "I'm just disturbing _everybody's_ peace tonight."

"Just go check on Donny, okay? I need to get to work here. We can talk about all of this later."

Leonardo exhaled deeply after hanging up with his brother.

_When it rains, it pours. Why would I expect any differently?_

He replaced the phone on his belt, and ran back inside. All of the women were already gathered in the living area, and Rebecca was calling up the stairs after Michelangelo.

"Don't forget your boots too!"

"I've already got 'em down there, Beck!" Michelangelo flashed her a grin on his way down, but the look faded as he turned to see Leonardo. "Where are we at with the Slider?"

"Coolant is low, but Raph told me what to do with it. I just need to grab something from Donny's Lab."

"Hold on. We're letting the guy who's forbidden to touch the microwave mess around with an engine? Does anyone else have a problem with this?" Karina interjected ironically.

Leonardo cast his very pregnant sister-in-law a_ look_. "It's a simple process, and the two aren't even similar."

"Anyone who can set a microwave on fire _is _pretty much an electrical hazard, Leo," Michelangelo couldn't help pointing out.

"Then get your boots on and help me, Mike," Leonardo said a little shortly, before looking back at the girls. "Has anybody rounded up Tiger yet? She's going to have to come to the surface too."

"I already found her carrier, but I didn't find _her_," Rebecca mentioned.

"There was never a cat who hated traveling more," Jenna muttered. "I'll help you find her."

* * *

Raphael's vision was a little cloudy, but at least the pain was gone. He trailed silently down the hall to Greg's room, where he knew both the docs had to be working on Donny now. Raphael could see the familiar sight of the portable IV in the corner, but couldn't tell what the docs were doing at that moment. He'd only been hovering in the doorway for a couple of seconds when Marcus looked up at him.

"Hi, Raph," the man said quietly. "How are the eyes feeling?"

"Fine. Why don't you tell me what's happening with Donny?"

"Sit down for a second so I can get a look at you, and I'll tell you some of it."

Raphael did sit down in the chair by the window, but only because Marcus had agreed to talk about Donatello. Marcus studied both of his eyes for a few moments, before lowering his penlight again.

"Are you still having some trouble seeing?"

"Things are a little hazy, but it ain't bad."

"We're going to keep an eye on it, Raph; that stuff is plain _wicked_. The police-grade type will knock somebody flat for about half an hour, and clear up almost completely after that. This stuff is different - it has a longer time window on it, along with some nasty side effects. That's why all those cases have been turning up in the ER."

Raphael tested his fist firmly against his other hand. "Tell you what: if I catch anybody trying to use it that way again, I'm gonna shove it down their own throat. Now what about Donny?"

"The scarring on his shell tells us where the car initially impacted him. It looks like most of his damage came from being propelled into the other vehicle. Some moderate rib contusions with no clean breaks, and a good amount of the bruises and abrasions you guys see all the time. The worst of it was the blow to the head he sustained; it's why Luke called me. There are a few things we need to do for it, but we're in a holding pattern to make certain that the intracranial pressure is under control first."

"Is he...he's in danger?"

"He could be if we weren't here, Raph, but we're gonna take care of him. Your brother isn't going anywhere."

"Does he need blood? You can take whatever you need from me."

"Luke brought along a couple of pints from the emergency supply he keeps, and your brothers are bringing some more to be on the safe side. He isn't bleeding to death, Raph - believe me, we would have been on your shell already. The best thing for you to do would be to go crash for a little while, and wait for your brothers to get here."

With a sharp exhale, the red-masked turtle nodded and left the room.

* * *

Luke checked Donatello's pupils for the fifth time in the last half an hour, even though he didn't expect them to look any different.

"No reaction?" Marcus asked, as Luke dropped the penlight onto the side table again.

"No, and I'm still not happy with his respiratory rate," Luke replied with a tinge of worry. "I don't want to overreact to it, but I can't say whether it's related to the capsicum or the linear fracture. I know we're going to see more symptoms present themselves in the next few hours."

"Where do we stand pressure-wise?"

"It hasn't risen any further, but I can tell you I won't be getting any sleep tonight."

"Neither of us are, Luke."

Luke let go of the death-grip he had on Donny's wrist, and set his arm back down on the mattress. "We could end up needing more equipment from my loft. What he _really_ needs is to go home."

"We both know that isn't feasible now. Do you still have his scans set-up?"

Luke nodded, as the weight of his own worry crashed down harder on his back like a pile driver. There was nothing he hated more than the turtles being exposed to increased danger, and the thought of them staying on the surface produced a vulnerable sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Could you bring the scanner over here actually?" Luke requested, and Marc held it between the two of them so that they could see the screen at the same time.

"No evidence of bone fragments," Marc murmured in a barely audible tone. "That's a good sign."

Luke nodded. "The force of the impact must have been spread evenly enough to be absorbed by a larger portion of his skull. It's not the worst fracture I've ever seen, but it's still serious as far as one of _them _is concerned. Especially now, when our options are so much more limited."

"I'd be happy to go retrieve anything we need," Marc offered. "Even if it means breaking into a Blood Bank."

Luke rolled blue eyes at him. "I'm not sure Kat could talk your way out of that again, Marc. She barely got you out of it once."

"They were putty in her hands." Marcus scoffed.

"Yeah, well...that was years ago. She's not even with the FBI anymore."

"Your wife doesn't need a uniform to talk our way out of things."

Luke gave his friend a wry smile, and then cast a closer look at the scanner. "I knew the peace was too good to last," he mumbled. "No disasters in six months; I should have seen this coming from a mile away."

"You sound a little defeated, Luke."

"This doesn't get any easier to deal with."

When Marcus lowered the device, Luke's hand returned to gently probe the turtle's forehead. A soft groan came from the turtle with the contact, and Luke patted his shoulder insistently.

"Donny? Don, are you in there? C'mon, buddy, wake up for me."

Donatello's breathing hitched for a couple of seconds, but he gave no further indication of coming back around. Luke's head hung slightly in disappointment, but then he threw his shoulders back.

_He's been through worse than this - he just needs some time._

There was a knock at the door, and Greg stuck his head into the room.

"How are you guys holding up? Is there anything else I can bring for you?"

"Not yet, Greg," Luke responded. "He's getting some blood replaced, and we have to wait on his pressure to even out before we do the bulk of the work."

"How does he look for real?"

"That's hard to say yet. They've got tough skulls, but even so, he's pretty lucky it didn't fragment."

Greg gave him what seemed to be a skeptical look. "Yeah, _lucky_, that's how I'd describe it, Doc. Speaking of 'luck', that Nor'easter has shifted east of us, guys. We could be in for a little bit of snow in the next 24 hours."

"A little bit? I'm taking it that's an understatement?" Marcus suggested.

"It's called sarcasm, Marc."


	5. Shadows

Raphael barely made eye contact with his brothers as they entered from the balcony, with Jenna directly on their heels.

"Where is he?" Jenna sounded breathless as if she'd been running for miles.

"Back in Greg's room," Raphael told her, and the brothers allowed the young woman to hurry ahead of them to see him first. "The docs are there too, but Heff and Brandon went to get some food because of the storm," he added.

The red-masked turtle knew he couldn't avoid Leonardo's steely-eyed gaze forever. He expected to be fixed with the somewhat accusing glare he felt he deserved, but the look in his brother's dark eyes only seemed concerned.

"What happened out there, Raph?" Leo asked him.

"Couple of stupid punks, messing with some girl. Stepping in was easy, they weren't even that interested in fighting. We were gonna deal with them properly, but then a patrol car came by. Someone had already seen something and turned them on to that spot. We got the shell out of there, and the kids ran. We figured we'd let the cops take it from there, but the guy in the car never even saw them.

That was when we went after them again ourselves, tracked down their progress from the roof-tops. When they split up, we did too. I caught mine pretty quick and then went after Donny. He wasn't answering his phone, but the runner left a trail of destruction that was pretty easy to follow. I was hurrying to catch up with them when I heard a car. It sounded like it had crashed into something. I got this feeling, like...it was connected. I found the runner around the block with two more guys, but there was no sign of Donny. They made some pathetic threats to take me out, before I got one of them to spill where Donny was. He got hit by a drunk driver," Raphael finished bleakly.

Both of his brothers caught their breath at that announcement.

"How bad, Raph?" Mike's voice wavered uncontrollably, as his gaze fell on the hallway.

"I couldn't tell you. He's alive, and Marc says it isn't dire. The docs said something about a fractured skull, I don't know what they're going to do about it. Other than that, all I can say is that the cowards didn't even fight _fair_."

"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.

"They hit him with an unholy excuse for pepper spray, some new stronger formula."

The blue-masked turtle clenched both fists for a few seconds, before slowly releasing them. "You don't look normal either, Raph. Are you _sure_ you're all right?"

"I'm peachy," Raphael growled. "I got some of that junk in my eyes too; that's what you heard when you called that first time, Fearless. Hurt like no other."

Michelangelo was having obvious difficulty standing in one place, shifting in his stance repetitively as they continued talking.

"Mikey, go ahead," Leonardo directed him, and their youngest brother hurried down the hall without waiting for another permissive word.

Once he was gone, Raphael suddenly found it difficult to look at his older brother again.

"Why didn't you call us?" Leonardo asked evenly.

"'cause I felt like trash, Leo, still do. I let him get his shell kicked out there."

Leonardo shook his head. "You didn't_ let _it happen, Raph."

"Are you telling me if this was you, you wouldn't feel the exact same way? I know better than that, Leo." Raphael shrugged away from Leonardo's arm, refusing the gesture of acceptance with a scowl. "We're all in trouble now, because I couldn't leave well enough alone tonight. Why did it have to be _him_?"

* * *

Mike met the two docs by the door, glancing at them grimly before turning to the young woman who was already on her knees by the bed.

"Does everyone know where they're going yet?" Marc asked the turtle.

"Karina's obviously gonna stay at Doc's loft with her sister. I know Calley was supposed to be ending up at her Dad's place..."

"And Becky is going to be with April and I," Marc filled in. "Are the rest of you going to split up too?"

"Yeah, we don't want cram ourselves into Greg and Brandon's place; we just needed to see Donny first." Mike swallowed hard before asking the next question. "How bad is this?"

"The next few hours will answer that question. He's got a serious head injury, and we don't know the full extent of the concussion yet," Luke told him carefully. "Right now we're waiting for some pressure in his head to subside, before we start going in with any sutures."

"Raph said it was fractured." Mike's voice sounded very small and insignificant to his own ears.

"It's a linear fracture, Mikey. That means it's only cracked; it didn't break into any pieces."

"Are we in your way by being here?" the orange-masked turtle asked.

"If we need you to move, we won't hesitate to speak up. I'm going to send Marc to rest right now, since we seem to be just to be waiting around. Both of us being exhausted isn't going to help," Luke said pointedly with a look at Marcus, as if they'd already had some contention over it.

Michelangelo decided to let the brainiacs fight it out, and slowly edged over to the side of the bed by Jenna. The Australian woman was leaning against the mattress, her forehead resting on top of it by Donatello's side.

She was without a doubt one of the toughest girls Mike had ever known. Jenna already had a guarded persona when they first met several years ago, but intense self-defense training had developed her outward strength as well. There was only one chink in Jenna's armor, and he was the one she was bowed beside right now. Seeing her pain made Michelangelo try and suck up more of his own.

"It's gonna be okay, Jen," he said with as much assurance as he could. "No one's panicking or going crazy. This isn't anything the docs can't handle."

Jenna nodded, but didn't say anything in response. Her long fingers were caressing Donatello's bruised jaw, when the turtle jarred slightly underneath the touch. Jenna straightened up with a start.

"Doc, he might be waking up," she said urgently.

Donatello's chocolate brown eyes slid open, but they didn't focus on Jenna or Michelangelo, despite how closely they were hovering.

"_Raph_..." A singular whispered word left the purple-masked turtle's mouth.

"It's okay, Donny, he's all right," Jenna said quickly, but he didn't seem to _hear_ her anymore than he could see her.

Without warning Donatello's body convulsed violently, and his eyes widened. "No, please...they couldn't have, he's too..."

Luke's arms fell on Jenna's shoulders, as he tried to get the woman to back up a little. "Let us in here, guys," he instructed both of them.

Jenna was in no hurry to move. Her light blue gaze was fixed on Donatello, waiting for the turtle to recognize her. Donny trembled harder as he tried to sit up. Luke applied enough pressure to his plastron to keep him flat, but the turtle wasn't backing down without a fight.

"Get _off_," he commanded through clenched teeth. "You can't have him!"

Luke swiftly motioned to Marcus to join him from the other side. "Donny, it's all right," he tried to soothe him. "Raph's here, and he's fine. Don't fight us."

"He's _not _fine, she stabbed him! There was too much blood...I couldn't..."

Donatello moaned something else unintelligibly as both doctors focused their effort on holding him down without hurting him.

"Would someone get Raph please?" Luke grunted. "Maybe hearing him will snap him out of this!"

Mike was about to go himself when Luke lost his battle with Donatello's right arm, and it snaked furiously toward the man. Michelangelo instantly caught Donny's fist in his palm before it could reach the doctor.

"Jen, go!" Mike ordered.

"Cowards!" Donatello spat the word like a curse. "He was stronger than you!"

Michelangelo went from grasping his fist, to applying more of his strength to both Donatello's shoulders to keep him down. A frustrated snarl that didn't even _sound_ like Donny came out of him, and it was followed with a wracking cough that appeared to shake him to his core.

"No...he can't be..." His voice was little more than a whimper now. "He can't go like this."

Donatello thrashed with renewed determination, and Marc jumped back in with alarm to try and keep his head still. Donny resisted Marcus' hands, jerking so hard that his forehead collided with the headboard. A shuddering cry joined the sight of fresh blood from the open injury, and this time both men forced his head down on the mattress. Michelangelo saw the epi-pen in Luke's hand, and couldn't understand why the doctor wasn't _using_ the thing.

Right then, his older brothers dashed into the room.

"Raph, c'mere! Try and talk to him!" Luke called.

The red-masked turtle looked uncertain, but didn't hesitate to join them.

"Donny, listen up, bro. I'm right here - you've gotta stop this."

Donatello mumbled something else between a cough that sounded very deep in his chest. "It was too late, I didn't stop...Raph._Raph_..."

With the repetition of his name a flood-gate seemed to be opened. Donatello clenched his eyes shut tightly, but that didn't stop tears from flowing. "I...I'm sorry, Raph...I wasn't prepared...don't...go."

Michelangelo felt his own tears welling up at the sight of his brother's helplessness, and slowly withdrew some of the pressure he'd been using to keep Donatello pinned. He looked like he was past the point of fighting; now he seemed utterly broken. It seemed to disturb Raphael as much as it did him.

The red-masked turtle bent further over him, and appeared to be fighting off emotion as he tried to comfort him. "Donny, I'm not going anywhere, not ever. I ain't leaving you."

A startling curse left the purple-masked turtle, followed by a word that sounded very much like _Akiudo_. Michelangelo saw Raphael wince at the reference to what his unseeing eyes could actually be seeing, and Leonardo approached from the opposite side of Donatello.

The blue-masked turtle lightly brushed tears away from Donatello's eyes, before tracing a finger carefully over his left temple. It occurred to Michelangelo what he was probably doing, right before Leonardo applied firm pressure to a particular place. Donatello sagged under his hand, and went completely still on the mattress.

"You coulda done that a little sooner, Leo," Raphael snapped.

Michelangelo knew that the anger behind Raphael's tone wasn't real. It was likely only an attempt to mask other emotions he didn't want them to see. Leonardo's hand barely made contact with the red-masked turtle before he spun and stalked out of the room. Leo sighed heavily, and glanced down at his watch.

"We've still got a few hours before sunrise...and we'll definitely want to be out of here before then." Leonardo rested a hand against his prone brother's forehead as he spoke. "None of us want to leave, but it's better if we separate, instead of trying to hole up in one small space. We've got the girls to think about too. All things considered though, I think Raph should stay here. I'm going to go talk to him."

Michelangelo released the shaky breath he'd been holding, and glanced at Luke. "Why didn't you drug him?"

Luke returned with a swift apologetic glance, after cutting a new piece of gauze to size. "I don't want to mix the sedative with his concussion unless we have to. One more outburst like that, and we'll have to restrain him."

"Doc, no, please," Jenna objected. "It's not his fault; he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"That's the point, Jen," Luke said quietly. "He could have really hurt himself. He's bleeding again as it is."

"He could have really hurt _you_ too," Mike mentioned.

Luke shrugged and reached for the scanner again. After studying something on the screen for a few silent seconds, he motioned to Marcus once more. "Let's work on getting him debrided, so we can close him up. Jenna, you might not want to watch this, okay? Both of you can come back when we're done, I promise."

Michelangelo extended an arm around the young woman's back as she took a small step toward the door. She leaned a bit more against him in the hall, and he embraced her fondly. "He'll be okay, sis, he's in good hands."

Jenna quickly swiped at a tear before it could go far, and Mike pretended not to even see it. That's how she preferred it.


	6. Cheating

Raphael shifted uncomfortably in the recliner, half-rolling so that he was facing the outermost window of Greg and Brandon's apartment. The first rays of sunlight were barely breaking through the low-lying cloud cover. He was truly tired, but sleep wouldn't come. The wind had started blowing over the last two hours. It was an oddly fascinating sound, and had succeeded in distracting Raphael for awhile.

But the elements weren't the solution for his sleeplessness, and they wouldn't keep him occupied forever. Donny's earlier episode had bothered him a great deal, particularly because Raphael could remember it so well in his _own _mind. He'd been trying not to think about it, but every time he closed his eyes tonight, he could see Yukiko in his mind, and remembered the helplessness of that moment.

He'd cheated death that night with the Akiudo; there was no way around it. Yukiko could have finished him off so easily. It would have been simple for her to make certain he was dead, even though the naginata she'd plunged through him twice should have been enough to do the job.

_Would have been enough, if it weren't for Donny and the docs._

Raphael hadn't been conscious for the part where Donatello donated too much blood in an effort to save him, and then nearly suffered heart failure because of it, but he'd had the joy of hearing about it afterwards.

The red-masked turtle massaged his temples and willfully closed his eyes.

_Sleep. Now._

When nothing happened for a couple of minutes, he turned away from the window, and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. It would almost have been easier to face the rest of the evening if he'd actually been hurt in some way, but there was nothing wrong with him. Nothing to stop him from being eaten up with guilt for leaving Karina, and feeling like he'd messed up badly with Donatello.

_Kari's not alone though_, he reminded himself. _She's got Kat to look after her. But that's not her job - it's mine._

The faintest of vibrations emitted from his phone on the side table next to him, and he bent over to retrieve it. Raphael peered at the facing for a couple of seconds before quickly answering. "Babe?"

"You weren't asleep, were you?" Karina asked.

"Nah," he said softly. "You?"

"Just for a little while. You seem like you're taking this hard, Raph. What's going on with you?"

He didn't say anything right away, and the whistle of the wind filled up the silence around him.

"Kari, I feel like I'm gonna screw this up," he replied, as if he were revealing a deep dark secret. "I can't even protect my little brother; how am I supposed to bring a kid into the world?"

"Raph, you're _going_ to mess up," she said simply. "Let's not play some imaginary game that casts either of us as the perfect parents. Do you really want to recap what happened last night? Let's talk about how you got Donny's shell out of there, and rescued him from being discovered. What is it with you guys that none of you like to focus on what you do _right_? I'm starting to wonder if the mutation made you more prone to guilt."

"I don't know if you can understand this, Kari," he said carefully. "You're the youngest; you've always had Kat and Brandon worrying over _you_."

"Our ages aren't the point." She sounded irritated now. "Doing everything you can possibly do, and still feeling guilty over the way things turn out, that's a problem, Raph. I don't want this to carry over for our baby."

"I can't control it like that, Karina. It's not that simple."

"But it could be, if you'd agree to try and let go of things occasionally."

Raphael grunted as he sat up further in the chair. A smart response leaped to mind, but he forced himself not to utter the words out loud.

"I'm gonna keep trying," he said instead. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you tonight. I hate the thought of you being on your own."

"I'm not alone, Raph. I appreciate everything you've been doing, but I honestly don't need you hovering over me 24/7 to take care of me. Sometimes, I just want _you_," she said a little seductively.

"You can't talk to me over the phone like that, Kari." Raphael chuckled for the first time in several hours. "That only makes this harder."

"Then I guess you're going to have to get off your shell sooner or later and come to the loft. Preferably in a way that doesn't involve leaping any rooftops. It's about to get really nasty out there."

"I've been listening to the wind going," he mentioned. "It's something else to hear."

"You've never heard a Nor'easter before?"

"I live underground, Kari - the sound isn't anything like this."

"You've got a point."

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? You need rest for you and the baby."

"I'll try if you will."

"Uh huh," he replied so glumly that her own tone softened.

"Is there something else, Raph?"

"Kind of," he murmured. "But it's not worth dragging through right now."

The memory of the girls being kidnapped while he was dying on the living room floor in Chelsea was feeling all too real again.

"I wish you'd talk to me," Karina said gently.

"I _do_ talk to you. It's nothing new, Kari - just the same old thing that apparently still haunts Donny's darkest dreams."

"He's not the only one, is he?"

"I don't want to devote any more energy to that _idiot_ gang. Can we get into this later?" he asked shortly.

"Yeah, Raph," she said softly. "I love you, okay?"

That only made him feel worse for being sharp with her. "I love you too. I'll see you later, even if I have to wade through a blizzard to do it."

"Okay. Then go ahead to sleep."

"You first," he commanded.

"No - _you_."

"Why do I have to go first? I'm not carrying a baby."

"Hm...because I told you to, and if you don't, I'll sic Luke on you." She laughed lightly as he scoffed in the background.

"I ain't scared of Doc, Kari."

Someone clearing his throat from the back of the living room made Raphael nearly drop the phone in the process of sitting up further.

"You should be afraid, Raph, _very_ afraid. Have you had any sleep at all?" Luke demanded.

"Kari, I gotta go. The Gestapo just cornered me."

* * *

Donatello started to come around again in the mid-afternoon, his barely conscious mind luxuriating in the warmth of the blankets that covered him. _What time is it, I wonder?_

He felt over on the side of the bed next to him, trying to graze his wife. When he didn't find her, the purple-masked turtle opened his eyes, and then immediately blinked again. His surroundings were not at all what he'd expected to be met with. Donatello gazed around the room silently. After a few seconds of contemplation the familiar elements of the room came out. He recognized _where_ he was at least, though not why.

Donny started to sit up, and was stopped fast by a blinding burst of pain over his right eye. He was further stunned by how much effort he had to exert to perform the simple action. He braced a hand against his forehead, discovering gauze, and what felt like sutures underneath it.

_Shell, what on earth happened last night?_

Last night. He and Raph had gone out, settled a couple of simple altercations, and gotten bogged down in a third, which was proving difficult to remember now.

_Probably because I got my shell handed to me, _he thought bitterly. _How did that happen?_

It was taking too much energy to hold up his head that way, so he lowered it back down for the moment. An attempt at a deeper breath to force himself to relax made him clench his teeth in pain as well.

_Ribs don't feel broken, _he reassured himself. _Bruised maybe, but it's probably not that serious._

Don slowly took stock of the rest of his body, shifting each limb carefully in turn. Everything was sore, though some parts definitely hurt more than others. Against his better judgment he started to sit up again, now that he felt more prepared for the stabbing pain in his skull. He cleared his throat to call out - _someone_ had to be nearby. The attempt did nothing to help him; only revealed how dry and parched he felt.

Donatello struggled upright a couple more inches, and he felt his upper body sagging under his weight. The turtle lowered his head straight down so that his hands covered his face, and swallowed down the nausea that was rolling over his senses. The weariness was overwhelming, to the point that he didn't even feel like he could hold that position long.

The feeling proved correct as the elbows propping him up gave out on him. Donatello slumped sideways dangerously, and tried to catch the edge of the mattress to fix his balance. His legs were thoroughly tangled in the blankets, and didn't do his heavy frame any favors as he grappled for something to hold onto. Before he could find a way to correct it, he was tumbling off of the bed, and struck the floor hard as he landed on his plastron.

His head screamed at him for the bungling error, as he strained to rise on all fours. Relief filled Donatello as he heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall, and he instantly gave up the effort to rise on his own.

"_Donny_!"

Two voices greeted him in unison. As the purple-masked turtle raised his head from the floor again, he felt something wet nearly running into his eye. He didn't even have the energy to prevent it. Arms lifted him, completely supporting his dead weight. Donny's neck flailed backwards, and another hand braced under it to stabilize his head.

The sensation of being turned over was too much on his stomach, and the turtle had to choke back bile to prevent himself from throwing up. His struggle apparently didn't go unnoticed, because he heard Luke asking someone else for the trashcan. Donatello was set back down on the side of the mattress, though his rescuers were careful not to let go of him.

Throwing up _hurt_, it hurt worse than he could ever remember it feeling, but he was powerless to stop it. Donny was certain he never could have maintained that position leaning over if it weren't for...Doc...and Raph. The blood trail from his forehead had made it down his cheek again, but it felt irrelevant. He was still breathing through short gasps when they laid him back down on the sheets. Their warmth welcomed him back with open arms, and he was ready to relinquish to them again. The slightest of pressure against his pounding head made him flinch away from the hand bothering him.

"Shh, it's okay, Donny. Don't move, I need to address this bleeding."

"Doc?" he wavered without opening his eyes. "What happened?"

"Later, Donny, we can get into all that in awhile. For right now, don't move a muscle."

Donatello tried to bite back a whimper, but wasn't successful this time. "That hurts..."

"I know - I'm really sorry."

He cringed, but didn't try to escape Luke's hand when it returned. "Raph? Are you still there?"

Donatello felt what he assumed were his brother's fingers, grasping onto his arm like a life-line.

"Yeah, Don, I'm here."

He sounded so deflated Donatello could barely stand to hear it. "Hey...I'm not dying, right?" he asked wryly.

Raphael only squeezed tighter, and it was Luke who answered him.

"No...It's just a fractured skull," he explained, as if that kind of thing happened every day.

Donatello opened his eyes at the news, and focused to make out Luke's face. "How?"

"You got into some trouble last night, but you're safe now."

"Why am I here?" he murmured. "Why not home?"

"The power's out underground, Donny; we lost the generator," Raphael told him.

"Shell. Of course," Donatello muttered back. "Where is everybody?"

"Scattered among friends," Raphael replied. "Your girl is close by; she just finally went to sleep a couple hours ago."

Donatello rolled his neck slightly. "Don't wake her," he said hoarsely. "I'm not gonna stay awake much lon–_Ow,_ Doc! What are you doing?"

"You pulled some sutures out in that fall. I'd really like to know how you accomplished that."

"I'm just that good, Doc. Will you wake me up when this is all over?"


	7. Helpless

*** I do not own Tolkien, LOTR, or the quote I've included from the Two Towers. Brownie points to anyone who identifies the scene the quote is taken from. ;) Oh yeah...and Happy New Year.**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo was staring transfixed at the heavy snow coming down outside, while resting his forehead against the cold window pane. He wasn't certain how long he'd been sitting there that way, with everything inside the apartment fading into the background along with the music that was playing.

An involuntary twitch was what tipped him off to someone watching. His skin was beginning to feel numb anyway, so he glanced away from the window, and saw Calley looking at him expectantly.

"Leo, you don't _have_ to stay here," she told him. "You're not grounded to the apartment."

The blue-masked turtle glanced at the window again, and shook his head. "It'd be really dumb for me to go out in this with our temperature issues. I wouldn't want my brothers to go, so it doesn't make any sense for me to do it."

Tim entered the room in full police uniform, in time to catch the end of Leonardo's statement. "Leo, I could drop you at Greg and Brandon's. I have to report in anyway."

"No, Tim, that would just make you more late than you're already going to be. It isn't worth that; this isn't life or death, I just wish I could be with Donny."

"Are you sure, Leonardo? I really don't mind doing it."

"You've done enough, Tim. Thanks for letting me crash here with your little girl."

Timothy smiled broadly. "It's a nice treat to have you both here. Keep the fire going for me - give me something to come back to," he said jokingly, as he reached to tousle his daughter's short blond hair.

"You'll call me when you get there, won't you?" Calley requested.

Tim nodded. "I'll see you crazy kids later. Don't stay up too late," he couldn't resist adding.

Leonardo got up from his perch by the window, and crossed the room to the couch where Calley was reclining, with Tiger laying across the back of it.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

Leonardo started to say no, but it occurred to him that he hadn't eaten anything since the piece of toast he'd half-heartedly nibbled on that morning.

_Body needs to have fuel_, he thought logically. "Do you have something in mind?"

"My Dad stocked up a little a couple of days ago. I'm sure there's something I could cook in there."

"Don't go to any trouble," he said quickly. "I'm honestly not very hungry."

"Instant mac'n cheese it is," she teased, but didn't bother to get up yet.

The young woman rested an arm over his, and interlaced her hand around his fingers. "I know how hard it is for you to be separated from them when everything isn't well. I've been feeling the same thing over Karina, and she's not even my sister."

"It feels kind of silly," Leonardo admitted. "There's nothing I could do even if I was there, but this still feels more..."

"Helpless."

"Exactly."

Calley often had a way of taking the words right out of his mouth without even trying. He loved the softness that remained behind her brown eyes, even when it felt like she was probing him to the core of his being. Leonardo vividly remembered when his Sensei would look at him like that, but his eyes had usually felt firmer, like an undimmed flame as they searched a matter out.

Calley's eyes didn't possess nearly that intensity; there was simply a quiet stillness that could exude from her as naturally as breathing. It hadn't come that easily to her until more recently, as her own healing was finally progressing. She'd been through a tremendous physical and mental ordeal, thanks in large part to the same Asian gang that had left Donatello tied up in hysteria the night before.

There had been times when Leonardo wasn't sure if Calley would stay with him, or whether she would consign herself to live in the darkness of her past for eternity, because she didn't think she deserved any better. This past Christmas had been a special one for the entire family, but no one had come out of it more affected than Calley.

There was a light freshness in her spirit of which he'd only seen rare glimpses before. Now it seemed to wash over him with every meaningful look she gave. The hint of disquiet and anxiety still existed, but it felt more like a note in the background, instead of a driving force placing a wedge between the two of them.

The blue-masked turtle reached out to draw her closer, and Calley backed against him so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Are you still serious about auditioning this Spring?" he asked to change the subject.

"I am, Leo. I might make it; I might not. I'll never know if I don't try."

Leonardo couldn't watch the love of his life dance without being captured by the raw emotion she was capable of translating into motion, and had a hard time believing others wouldn't see it.

"I'm glad you're going for it," he told her. "Dancing is something you love, and it seems like returning to it is kind of like making a full circle."

Calley shifted in his grasp so that she could face him. "I think I'm finally ready, Leo, or I will be at least. Even if I'm not as good as the others, I feel like I can deal with it."

Leonardo shook his head in amazement. "Calley, you have no idea how good you are. You have to stop thinking of yourself in that teenage mindset, where it seemed like everyone was so much better than you. You've got more talent in your little finger than some people have in their entire bodies. You're unconventional, and beautiful, and..."

He trailed off as she gave him one of those smiles, the kind that left him feeling weak and overwhelmed at the same time.

"And?" she asked impishly.

"And I love you."

Calley tilted her head to one side as she kissed him, and the room felt like it was fading out of focus.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

What had been consistent flashes of pain had been temporarily reduced to a dull throbbing by the painkiller Doc had broken out for Donatello, when he was certain the turtle was staying in his right mind. It was still impossible to sit up without feeling dizzy or queasy, so he'd spent the better part of the evening trying to ignore the buzzing in his head. Instead he tried to latch onto the words that his beautiful wife was reading out loud to him, of the choices of Master Samwise.

"On the near side of him lay, gleaming on the ground, his elfin blade where it had fallen useless from his grasp. Sam did not wait to wonder what was to be done, or whether he was brave, or loyal, or filled with rage. He sprang forward with a yell, and seized his Master's sword in his left hand. Then he charged. No onslaught more fierce was seen in the savage world of beasts, where some desperate small creature armed with little teeth alone, will spring upon a tower of horn and hide, that stands above its fallen mate..."

Jenna glanced up from the worn copy of the Two Towers. "You really don't get tired of Tolkien, do you?"

"I don't get tired of listening to your voice," he answered. "If you ever get sick of singing, you could probably make big bucks narrating."

Jenna smiled at him adoringly, and reached over to adjust the cold compress that was slipping off his forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Do you want me to keep reading? There's not much more to this book."

"No, that's okay. Don't want you to lose that beautiful voice."

"I love it when drugs mess with your inhibitions." She laughed.

Donatello rolled brown eyes at her. "That isn't true - I'm not out of it."

"Not just a wee bit?" she wheedled, leaning over the side of the bed.

The young woman barely applied any pressure at all as she brushed her lips over his, and he sighed contentedly.

"Who needs drugs when I've got you?"

Jenna fussed with his blankets somewhat to make sure that he was completely covered, and adjusted his compress a second time. "Stop moving your head so much," she chided him.

"You're the one kissing me."

"Exactly, which means you don't need to do any of the work. For now."

She nuzzled his bruised cheek with all the delicateness he'd ever felt from her, and he caught the scent of her fragrance that he loved so much. Donatello's eyes were heavy even though he didn't want them to be, and he knew that Jenna could see it too. She patted his arm as she backed away.

"You're tired. You should rest, Donny."

"Don't want to," he said softly, and raised a hand a couple of inches in her direction.

She allowed him to capture a portion of her hair, and bent over so he could stroke it more easily. On impulse she gave him another light kiss, and then smiled.

"Now sleep. I won't be far off."

* * *

Greg was grateful to know that Luke was finally sacked out in Brandon's room, and that the red-masked turtle was eating his first real meal of the day. Greg figured that the beef stew he'd had simmering for hours would be enough to tempt him, and gladly served both the turtle and Brandon before retreating to his desk in the corner.

"What, you're not eating?" Raphael called after him.

"In a few minutes," Greg responded. "I want to check something first."

The sandy-haired man plunked down in his desk chair, and clicked an icon to log onto his desktop. With rapid keystrokes that outpaced the computer's slightly sluggish performance, he signed onto the internet to check his e-mail again.

_Spam. Advertisement. More spam. Why do I ever _have_a filter? Who are these people who have nothing better to do all day than fill someone's box with junk mail?_

With irritation he deleted the worthless messages, and sighed because he didn't see the one he'd really hoped for. It had been over a week since he'd heard from his friend in Okinawa. Sayuri was a local detective with the police agency who'd proved to be a valuable source for him. They shared a common enemy in the Akiudo, a similarity that had them conversing several times a month since the first time he'd contacted her.

The woman had proved reliable in the information she fed him when the Asian gang turned up in New York City, bent on conquering new territory for their human trafficking ring. The Akiudo had been routed at the time, but not defeated. When they disappeared, both he and Sayuri assumed they'd probably made their way back to the homeland where they felt safer.

She had been performing her own investigation, working to build a case that was an uphill battle against the gang that hid their tracks so well. Sayuri had gotten some promising leads in the last six months, and had eagerly given him updates on a weekly basis. They'd been scheduled for one of their Skype chats on the night of Donny's accident, what Brandon usually referred to as their "hot dates".

He'd waited for her over an hour, but Sayuri had never shown up. Greg had been checking his e-mail several times a day from his phone, hoping to hear _something_from her. She'd sounded excited the last chance they'd talked. Sayuri had mentioned a good break this time in the evidence she was building to get the police to pick back up the cold trail.

Greg logged out of his e-mail, and pushed away from the desk with a hint of disappointment.

_Well...she'll get around to me when she has time._


	8. Trouble Makers

***Brownie points to Mikell for identifying one of the pivotal scenes from the Two Towers. I have fond memories of reading that scene on a car trip with several other young people...and looking so anxious, one of them had to ask what I was reading.**

**Happy New Year, and enjoy a little more fluff while you can get it.**

**

* * *

**Michelangelo was sound asleep on his plastron, when a cold draft raced across the back of his neck. He woke up with a snort, and raised his head a couple of inches. He was thoroughly confused when his wife wasn't in the bed next to him.

"Beck?"

The orange-masked turtle sat up on the side of the bed, and stretched both arms out behind him. It had been five days since he and Rebecca had come to stay with Marc and April, and he was feeling the stiffness that came with not getting his normal amount of training. Katas were forbidden behind the walls of the apartment, for one accident too many. He'd worked out a little on the roof the last couple of nights, but the temperature and wind chill factor alone had cut things short.

All in all, this "living" above ground thing was turning out not to be as much fun as he'd hoped for. It was nice to be spending the extra time with Rebecca, but he felt bad for it at the same time. The young woman should have been gone two days ago. She'd been scheduled to fly back to Kansas, to complete a circuit of some churches in her old hometown.

The quiet woman he'd fallen in love with exuded so much passion for the foreign country in which she'd grown up, that she was able to overcome most of her normal inhibitions that would have prevented her from addressing a crowd. Ever since returning to the States last July, Becky had been hard at work raising funds for the Democratic Republic of Congo, in preparation for the launch of a new Foundation.

Mike knew she'd been nervous about going home to possibly face the extended family that had rejected her, but she was bravely pushing forward with the venture anyway. Now the weather conditions had canceled flights and shut down the airports. Rebecca's trip had to be shuffled around for later that Spring, when the majority of the churches were able to get her back on the docket.

As Michelangelo finished flexing his shoulders, he felt the cold air again, and looked over to see that the door to the balcony off the guest room was ajar. His brow furrowed as he got to his feet, and curiously glanced around the overlook. No sooner had he exposed himself to the outdoors, than a flying snowball struck him in the side of the head.

"Hey!"

The turtle spun in the direction from which it had come, in the nick of time to take another squarely in the face. Rebecca was standing calmly in the corner, leaning partially against the railing.

"I don't know what you're being all casual for; you've got nowhere to go," Mike said threateningly.

She didn't so much as blink until he started moving toward her, and then let fly with her true assault. Michelangelo ducked around a couple of them, but three still found a way through to their target. He shook snow out of his eyes and pursued Rebecca as she tried to get around him. The young woman was nowhere near fast enough to avoid his grasp. Michelangelo heaved her over his shoulder, so that she was dangling half-way in each direction.

"_Now_ you're gonna get it!"

The turtle planted her down in the opposite snow-covered corner, and scrambled to scoop up snowballs in both hands. Rebecca was already crawling on all fours rapidly, trying to get under the small table. Mike grinned as he yanked it off the ground, and shook his head at the woman.

"That's not a shelter, Beck, you're gonna have to do better than that to beat the King!"

Frozen ice crystals adhered to her curly hair as she buried her head to protect herself, and then lunged at the turtle's legs. He could have avoided her, but he didn't even bother trying. There was no space to actually run on the balcony anyway. Rebecca caught him around the knees with tremendous force, and unexpectedly succeeded in getting him off balance.

Rebecca squealed as he crashed to his shell, but he held onto the woman so that she came down with him. He fought to get snow down her jacket, refusing to let go even when another palm-full of snow was dashed into his face. This was a battle in which neither of them was willing to concede defeat. They laughed a bit too loudly until the report of a window being slammed nearby got their attention.

"_Hey_! Middle of the night here; people are sleeping!" a very aggravated female voice carried over from the next apartment. "Show some respect, huh?"

Rebecca bolted off the ground, and waved over apologetically. "Sorry, really, we are!"

The woman muttered something else unrepeatable before yanking the window shut, and Michelangelo snickered from the ground.

"You're a trouble-maker," he said in a fake whisper.

Rebecca flopped back down on top of him with a grin. "Where do you think I get it from? I'm too sweet and innocent to come up with this stuff on my own."

"That's just a cover-up." He scoffed. "I know what you_ really _are."

Slightly damp curly hair tumbled over his face as she leaned against his chest. "Let's hear it, Mikey."

"Underneath those beautiful eyes and heart of gold lies the soul of a prankster. It was always in there; it just needed a little encouragement to get out."

Rebecca nuzzled his cold cheek and kissed him. The orange-masked turtle pursued her as she started to rise, not ready to let go of it yet.

"You're going to freeze your shell off." She giggled. "We need to get back inside."

Michelangelo allowed the woman to "help" him up, even though he didn't need a hand. He started to follow her back to the door, until she spun around with a wide-eyed expression.

"Hold on, Mikey."

"What? What is it?"

She was clutching a broomstick now of all things, as if preparing to use it like a weapon. "Just stay there," she urged him, even as she edged back toward the entrance herself.

He shrugged in a state of confusion, while she suddenly raised the end of the broom to strike the awning above them. The motion sent a small avalanche of snow crashing down on him before Mike had a chance to realize what was happening.

"I win!" she proclaimed, bounding back inside the building.

Mike shook off every bit of snow that he could reach, and tried hard not to smile as he chased her. "Winter's not over yet, Becky, and neither is this war. Just you wait!"

He easily caught the pillow she threw at him, but she didn't seem one bit phased by the threat.

"I quiver with fear, Mike."

* * *

It was a few minutes before dawn when Raphael slid onto the bed next to his wife, for the first time in days. The bronze-haired woman was fast asleep, and never even heard him come into the room. He didn't want to disturb her on purpose, but he was seriously wishing she would wake up. For a few minutes he laid next to her silently, and just listened to her breathe.

The last few months had been the most physically taxing the young woman had ever been through. It had started with the seizing cramps that wouldn't let go of her for days at a time, and was followed by disturbing bleeding. Karina had experienced some early warning signs that she was about to miscarry.

The symptoms weren't lost on Donny or the docs. The effort to save the baby her body was trying to reject kicked into overdrive much sooner than Raphael thought it would. Secretively, part of the red-masked turtle wished they would let nature take its course. If she wasn't meant to carry it, he didn't want her in worse danger just because she was willing to save the baby at any cost.

He never would have said the words out loud; Raphael didn't have the heart to discourage her further when she was already going through so much. He'd tried to bury his own fear to support her, and merely watched the unfolding of the procedure Donatello and Luke had devised to help acclimate Karina's body into accepting a physiology that didn't match her own.

They'd started the gene therapy out very slowly, a method that was based around a little bit of trial and error. Raphael trusted his brother and the doctors implicitly, but he still didn't like the idea of Karina basically being a guinea pig. Then again, proceeding with the new method hadn't been their plan to start with, but only a reaction to her plea for a fighting chance.

Donatello had tried to explain the process to Raphael a number of times, without real success. He understood the basic concept that some of their own DNA was being infused into her cells, in an effort to make the mutation more compatible. That her body could outright reject the pregnancy had been the concern from day one, and research had started weeks before Karina started having serious problems.

Raphael_ wanted _it to work - but he also wanted Karina to be healthy more than anything else. As of now she was around eight months along, and the baby's life signs were strong. The regular rigors of pregnancy coupled with the genetic experimentation had been taking a toll on her. She'd been more tired than he'd ever seen her look, and often unable to eat real food. Raphael wanted to put his fist through a wall when he thought about the number of times she'd been on an IV in the last few months, just to get some of the nutrients that she and the baby needed.

Raph didn't know how much longer he could just sit by and listen to her sleep. One of his hands reached out to trace her jaw before he could stop himself, and the woman came awake with a jerk. Both her arms came up to protect herself, before she realized who was beside her.

Karina sighed shakily."Raph. How long have you been here?"

"I made my way over from Greg and Brandon's before the sun came up. I've had enough of sitting around their apartment; I wanted to see you."

"You scared me half to death, _Tortuga_."

He grinned as her fist rammed into his shoulder, but it faded when her normal strength didn't resonate behind it. Lines of worry returned to his forehead, and she seemed to pick up on them right away.

"I missed you," Karina said a little solemnly.

He dropped down onto the mattress so that his head was right across from her. "I missed you too - couldn't stop thinking about you. You been getting to eat anything?"

"Well, you know my sister is helpless in that department, but Victoria's been by several times. I think Kat could get used to having a live-in cook."

"Jen's Mom _would_ be a nice one to keep around," Raphael allowed, and was surprised when the woman tried to slug him again.

"My cooking's not good enough for you anymore?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Shell, Kari, I was just agreeing with you about Kat. I'd rather eat your cooking than anyone else's."

The smile playing on her lips told him her reaction had been an act, and he relaxed beside her again.

"I do want to keep my man satisfied," she said coyly.

"It's really not that hard." Raphael shrugged.

"Raph, there's nothing about you that's easy to please."

"That's not true, not when it comes to you," he said seriously, and gathered the woman up in his arms. "Are you really feeling okay?"

She gave him another smile, which didn't answer the question. "I'm happy to see you, I'm happy to be alive, and I'm happy to be carrying your baby. What else could I ask for?"

"I could think of a few things."

Her swat across the back of his head actually stung that time.

_Yup, she's still in there._


	9. Going Home

Donatello trembled, in spite of the heavy coat he was wearing. The freezing cold was seeping through from the floor almost as if he didn't even have it on. He adjusted his head-lamp for the twelfth time and returned to the task at hand, replacing the part the generator needed to get back up and running. After ten days he'd been extremely eager to get out of Greg and Brandon's apartment, even if his body _felt_ like he could have waited a couple more.

Raphael had been cleaning a fan while he was working on this part, but he couldn't help noticing his red-masked brother peer around the side of the machine at him. Every time one of them moved their mounted lights did too, so it was difficult to miss.

"Raph, I'm fine," he assured him again. "I'm almost done too."

"You don't _look_ fine, Genius. I still think this could have waited."

"I was done imposing," Donny said with a grunt, as he maneuvered the new part into the correct position.

"You know they don't see it that way."

"That's how it is, Raph, even if they won't admit it. How's the fan look?" he quickly asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Just finished my spit shine."

"Remind me that you're the only one allowed to touch that thing."

Raphael chuckled and leaped to his feet, in a way that Donatello only dreamed of doing. The symptoms of the concussion weren't fading quickly, and left him feeling weak. After snapping the panel back into place, Donatello mutely accepted his brother's arm to help him up.

"I already double-checked the natural gas-line, got it hooked back up. Do you want to try it again, Raph?

His brother reached over to flip the breakers, and then hit the switch for the main generator. A promising hum filled the air for a couple of seconds, before the space lit up around them.

"Awesome." Donatello breathed in relief. "I guess we can call the others, let them know we're back in business. We make a good team, Raph."

Raphael snorted something under his breath. "Yeah, _most _of the time."

The purple-masked turtle gave him a sharp glance. "I don't want to hear anything else like that, okay? You didn't drag me out; I offered to come with you. I managed to get myself into trouble without any of your help, and now I'd just like to put it behind me." Even as the words left his mouth another wave of chills overtook him, and he crossed both arms over his chest to help retain _some_ kind of heat.

"C'mon, Genius," Raphael said instantly. "Heat should kick back in soon, but you ought to get more covered up in the meantime."

Donatello didn't fight the arm that hovered protectively close to his shell, even though he hated being fussed over with a passion. There was only one person from whom he could put up with it from for an extended period of time, and Jenna wasn't down here yet.

"Do you think you should go to bed?" Raph asked.

Donatello shook his head. "No, I don't want to sleep yet. I've been doing enough of that."

"That's how you get _better,_ bonehead," Raphael said with what sounded like affection.

"Can I get off at the couch?"

His brother didn't argue with him. Raphael simply grabbed blankets off the other two chairs, while Donatello lowered onto the couch cushions.

"Home sweet home." Donny couldn't stop his teeth from chattering, despite his best efforts.

Raphael extended the blankets over him, and spent more time messing with them than Donatello really thought was necessary.

"You're doing it again," he complained.

"You're just gonna have to put up with being taken care of for awhile, Donny." Raphael shrugged.

"Give me one good reason."

"I've got three. I'm bigger, stronger, and better looking than you."

"I'd have to disagree with that last one."

Raphael grinned at him. "Two out of three still ain't bad."

The red-masked turtle appeared to be studying him, as if he was trying to determine what Donatello purposefully wasn't telling him. Donny didn't think it was necessary to mention how much his head hurt, or the fact that his legs felt pretty numb from the time he'd spent on the floor. Instead, he forced a smile for Raphael.

"Feels good to be home already," Donatello said casually.

"It _will_ feel good you mean, once this place warms up. Why does your skin feel so much colder than mine?"

"You've got energy to spare that I don't have right now," Donny answered. "Are you going to call the others, or should I?"

"Nah, I'll do it, Donny. Do you need anything else?"

Donatello started to shake his head again, but decided that less motion was better. "No, thanks."

The purple-masked turtle leaned back heavily against the extra couch cushion, and didn't even notice how relaxed his breathing was becoming. He heard snippets of Raphael talking in the background while his brother made a couple phone calls, but eventually his voice faded away, as comfortable warmth started to overcome the cold.

It felt like the first time he'd been able to consciously relax in days. He enjoyed staying on the surface with their friends, but being that exposed took a mental toll on him. Donatello wasn't aware that he'd fallen asleep, until someone's hand grasped his shoulder, and brought him back around. He dutifully opened his eyes, and looked over at Leonardo kneeling beside him.

"Hi," the blue-masked turtle stated apologetically.

"What time is it?"

"Little after eleven. I think you should go to bed, Donny."

"Where are the girls?"

"Raph went back out to get them, they should be here pretty soon. Doc's coming down too."

Donatello groaned loudly. "Doesn't he know when enough is enough? He's got a ten month old at home who needs more attention than I do."

"Reina isn't being neglected, Donny. Can you sit up?"

Separating himself from the blankets turned out to be more difficult than he thought it would be, and Leonardo reached over to help. Donatello took a long moment to collect himself before bracing against the coffee-table and using it to support some of his weight as he rose. Donny stood still for a few seconds, as he made sure of his balance before making the turn toward the hallway.

Donatello couldn't stand how heavy and uncooperative his limbs felt, or the feeling that they weren't going to be able to hold him for long. When he stumbled forward, Leonardo was swift to grab his arm, and pull it back over his shoulder

"I'm okay, Leo - I just need a second."

"Forget it, Donny. Hey, Mike, c'mere!"

Donatello hadn't realized how close by his orange-masked brother was, until Michelangelo was beside him in a flash, grabbing for his other arm.

"Guys, I can walk!" he protested as they practically lifted his feet off the floor.

"Just think of it like the Turtle Express," Mike said good-naturedly. "Missed you, bro."

Donatello smiled in spite of himself, which was probably what Mike was going for. He didn't bother resisting his brothers' grips.

"I missed you too, Mikey. It stunk being apart from everyone." Donatello had to laugh when Tiger planted herself in-between the turtles and the bedroom door.

"You'll get your turn with him, Tiger, now scoot!" Michelangelo lightly shooed her out of the way, and they finished carrying him inside.

"You want something hot, Donny?" Mike offered.

The caffeine addict growled from somewhere deep inside him, but Donatello knew that was a bad idea. "Tea?"

"Took the word out of my mouth. I'll be back."

As Mike left, Leonardo scooped the orange striped cat off the floor, and deposited her onto the bed. Donatello lightly knuckled the feline's head when she sauntered over, and smiled when the cat curled up against him. The Den felt warmer already, but he still pulled the blanket up as far as he comfortably could.

"You want anything else, Don?" Leo asked him.

"No, just stay here and talk to me, okay? I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

The blue-masked turtle dropped onto the end of the bed, and reached up to pat the blanket where Donatello's legs were. "Nice to have you back, Donny."

"Doesn't really feel like I'm back," he admitted, wincing as a random stab of pain shot through his temple.

"I hope you're going to be honest with us, Donny," Leonardo remarked. "I know you think you can live with a good amount of pain and still function, but I don't want you trying to ignore it. You can't fight your way through this. You just _have _to rest."

Donatello nodded meekly. "I'm trying, Leo, but I don't want everyone carrying on over me either. Karina is getting closer with the baby, and I want the focus to be in the right place."

"No one is going to neglect her either, Don."

"Can we talk about something else maybe? Like how was it staying with Calley _and_ her Dad?" Donatello asked mischievously.

Leonardo's expression relaxed from the concern he'd been displaying into a soft smile. "It was nice. I wish she would spend more time with Tim. It kind of feels like making up for time they lost."

Donatello rested the back of his head further against the pillow, and felt his eyes closing without him.

"Donny, are you going to sleep?"

"Nope."

"It looks like you are."

"You're supposed to keep me up. I'm going through caffeine withdrawal, I can't handle _everything_ myself."

Leonardo chuckled. "I could blast some Cold Play. Would that help?"

"Leo, that would just put _you_ in a better mood."

"How 'bout you at least sit up then? You won't be able to drink tea that way anyhow."

"It might not be too late to get Mike to change that drink order."

"Forget it, bro. Doc's coming down, remember?"

Donatello blinked, and focused on Leonardo again. "Oh well. At least we're home."

Michelangelo came in a couple of minutes later, with _two_ mugs in hand.

"Brought you some cup of soup too, Donny, Doc's orders. Gotta eat. You're stuck with this stuff for tonight, but I'll get some better soup on tomorrow."

Donatello smiled wearily. "Do you think he's going to move in for awhile?"

"Not without good reason," Leo said. "If you behave for him, he'll probably sign off that much faster."

When it looked like Mike was settling in a little, Leonardo got back to his feet.

"I'm going to get a jump on unpacking some stuff, if you'll stay with him, Mike. He needs some entertainment."

"That's my middle name!" Mike chortled, as he bounced on the edge of the bed.

"Mike, you're gonna make me sea-sick," Donny complained.

"Sorry, bro, my bad." The concerned note that Michelangelo had the hardest time hiding came out instantly. "You're really not feeling good, are you?"

Donatello barely shook his head. "Never had a head injury that hurt like_ this_. I feel like I can empathize with Raph more than ever."

"Except _he_ was wearing a helmet when he crashed his bike, Donny. Maybe we should all start wearing head-gear when we go out for the night."

Donatello laughed softly at the idea. "Don't say that in front of Doc - he'd probably try and make us really do it. You don't need to put any more overprotective ideas in his head."

"Is it my imagination, or are you resisting this part more than usual?" Michelangelo sounded serious again.

"I've never liked having everyone fuss over me at once, Mike, but the timing of it just makes it worse. I was right in the middle of an important mapping project of a number of Karina's cells. This baby isn't here yet, and until he is, they're both at risk. I have work I need to be doing, and missing this many days when she's only getting closer...It makes me want to scream."

Michelangelo nodded understandingly. "But you know if you don't take it easy, it'll only take longer. Is that a familiar speech or what?"

"Yeah, where have I heard that before? Doc and Marc could start recording this stuff, and they wouldn't have to repeat themselves so often. Just pull out the designated lecture, and they could take a break."

"They enjoy that part too much to hand it off to a machine. You're supposed to be eating, so get on it already."

Donatello forced about a quarter of the mug down, before resting his shell against the headboard tiredly.

"You all right, Donny?"

The purple-masked turtle had a hard time not grimacing at the words. He was tired of being asked.

"I will be, just not fast enough," he finally said.

Don returned to the mug to satisfy his younger brother, but stopped drinking it when his vision started to blur. "Mikey, take this thing, would you? I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

"But you didn't touch your tea either."

"I'm sorry, I'm _tired_."

Donatello's eyelids wavered again as Mike took the half-empty mug from his hand, and his head leaned back against the wall.

"Why don't you lay down, Donny? You'd be more comfortable."

Donatello shifted forward as Michelangelo adjusted a pillow under him, and made sure he landed on it correctly.

"Don't worry, Don, it'll get better. And don't forget, we're only trying to help."

"I know, thanks." Donatello's voice felt much fainter that time. "Will you tell Jen I tried to wait for her?"

"I doubt she'll blame you, Donny. Get some sleep, and I'll be by tomorrow to make sure your entertainment needs are satisfied."

There was a reassuring feeling in being back in his own room, with the closest of his brothers standing there to encourage him. Donatello surrendered to sleep, with the faint hope that he really could feel better in the morning.


	10. Questioning

Greg's mind wandered while he stared vacantly at the FBI screen saver that had popped up on his desktop, because it had been so long since he had touched the keyboard. He was supposed to be analyzing some footage for the eighth time, but Intelligence couldn't have been further from his mind. It had been two weeks since Donny's accident, and over three since he'd even _heard_ from his contact in Okinawa.

It wasn't unusual for Sayuri to fall off the grid when she was knee-deep in a project, but that much time had never lapsed between conversations. The phone number he had wasn't getting through, not even to a messaging system. Greg had tried a couple of e-mails, but they hadn't been responded to either.

_Man, I don't have time to be bogged down with this - there's too much else I need to get done. Sayuri knows what she's doing; she doesn't need me to hold her hand._

Greg rolled his fingers over the keyboard half-heartedly, and cued the surveillance footage to start over. This was supposed to be his specialty, but he couldn't help getting bored with it sometimes. After being in the field with Kat all those years, it seemed like he should be ready for a desk job. On days like this however, it felt more monotonous than ever.

_You're still assisting in the chase_, he reminded himself. _C'mon, Heffernan, get through this recording a couple more times, and then maybe you can be in time to watch Brandon break in some of the newbies. Something to look forward to._

Greg focused all his effort into concentrating on the screen, and jotted some additional notations about the scene replaying without even glancing at the paper on which he was writing. He devoted his attention to the footage for several more minutes, before allowing himself the opportunity to get up. Greg felt like he'd been sitting there for a year, and it was hardly lunchtime. He cast one more glance at the screen, and then jumped to his feet.

_Watching Bran beat the snot out of someone would probably take the edge off_, he mused silently. _So many of these new recruits come in, thinking they've got it all together in the physical department. He has _way _too much fun proving otherwise._

It had been a hard decision for Brandon to let go of his high school teaching job, but when the opportunity had arisen for a position training FBI field operatives, it'd been too difficult to pass up. Both Brandon and Kat had decades of Tai Kwon Do under their belts, skills that had seriously aided the woman while she'd been Greg's partner. Now Brandon was using the _same_ skills in a different capacity.

Greg's roommate was already standing in the center of a group of about fifteen individuals, who he imagined would eventually be scattered to the four winds of the United States.

_Centralizing their field training is one of the best decisions the Bureau ever made._

Brandon had a slightly impish smile that told Greg he'd been through part of the demonstration already, but it didn't look like it was finished yet. Greg repressed his own grin, and stood back to listen to what his friend was currently telling the students.

"...There can't be any kind of hesitation in your mind when you're facing a threat of this type, particularly when you're dealing with multiple targets at once. You've got a few precious seconds to act, to turn the tide in your own favor before you stand the chance of being overwhelmed. For the sake of this exercise, I need three volunteers."

The seconds that lapsed between enough people raising their hands made Greg stifle a chuckle.

_Yup, they've seen enough all right. Some of them anyway._

One sturdily built young man didn't seem to have caught the memo yet. His grin was completely relaxed, and his swagger a little too confident as he approached the center of the circle, flanked by the other two.

_This is gonna be good._

Greg was tempted to sit, but that offered the possibility of missing something.

"Now what?" Muscles asked Brandon.

"Now I want the three of you to try and take me down. You can approach one at a time or together, it doesn't make a difference," Brandon said evenly.

Hulk grinned at the men on his right and left. "After you, guys."

Brandon's expression seemed outwardly passive, but his posture indicated that he was ready for the fight. The two young men flung themselves at him simultaneously. Brandon swiveled in his step to meet the first, without his fee0..t actually leaving the ground. He landed a softened blow to the youth's chin, before side-stepping an uncertain blow from the young man on his left. Brandon allowed the one standing to attempt a couple more hits, before his foot crashed into his opponent's rib cage.

Brandon didn't bother saying a word to either of them yet, but beckoned to the cocky one who'd watched the exchange with what looked like disdain. The man lunged toward him, and Greg could tell he was trying to put every ounce of his weight behind the maneuver. This was a training exercise, and for that purpose, Brandon purposefully controlled the amount of force he used in his blows. This guy wasn't interested in following that rule.

Brandon was allowing the guy to get a lot closer to him than Greg really deemed necessary, and it made him actually catch his breath for a moment.

_This kid's not playing around._

Brandon allowed the youth's fists to strike only air, moving milliseconds before it looked like one of the blows would blast straight through him. Greg began to feel impatient as the idiot's attempted assault continued, and his friend did nothing to stop it. It was like watching the longest game of "keep away" that he'd ever witnessed.

Then there came an instant when he noticed the almost imperceptible change in Brandon's stance, a sure sign that he'd picked up from watching months of spars between him and the turtles. Greg grinned in satisfaction, while he waited for the end he knew was coming.

When Brandon _did_ act, it was with more force than he'd dealt out to the others. He struck the youth below his rib cage to throw off his center of gravity, and wrapped his arms around his legs to keep him from regaining it. Brandon's forward momentum coupled with the thrust from his hips sent his opponent airborne for a split second, before he slammed him back down onto the mat. The boy could only groan at the students that were immediately staring down at him.

Brandon crossed his arms with a soft sigh. "Ladies and gentlemen...you don't technically need more than one _good_ hit. The human body doesn't operate like a punching bag. It has reactions and instincts of its own, as well as the ability to rationalize. The winner in a physical battle isn't measured by how many times you try to hit someone. What you saw here was a perfectly good waste of energy, on the part of a very strong young man.

He leads with his strength, which has probably won him his fair share of fights through the years. Am I right?"

Brandon leaned down toward the mat, focusing the last question on his queasy looking demonstration assistant

"Uh huh," he mumbled without looking up.

Greg almost laughed out loud when Brandon performed a ninjutsu-style bow before returning to the rest of the group.

"Strength is important," he continued. "But so is skill, and your ability to _combine_ both elements. When it comes down to a sparring match, skill can often beat strength, but that doesn't make the need for it obsolete. The two go together - they should never be separated. Before your time here is finished, that's one of the most important things I want to impress on you."

Greg made eye contact with Brandon, and shook his head as the class started to disperse. "Dang, man, I wouldn't have wanted you for an instructor."

"I could have hit that guy so much harder." Brandon scoffed. "These people come in here wanting to show off, and sometimes I enjoy letting them. You can't tell me he didn't have it coming."

"I think you might be starting to blur the lines of martial arts styles."

"I guess it's bound to happen, much as I work out with the guys. It's better than sticking to the Gym, I'll tell you that much. I'm starving; have you had lunch yet?"

"I took my lunch so I could watch this." Greg laughed.

Both men had turned for the door, when a familiar Agent barreled inside.

"Where's the fire, Wilco?" Greg had to ask.

"Heffernan, half the Agency is looking for you. Kelley needs to see you in his office, right away!"

* * *

Greg didn't know what was coming when he entered his Director's office, but he'd still been startled to find that Kelley wasn't alone. As he crossed the doorway an Asian man rose stiffly, and focused what seemed to be an appraising look on Greg.

"Sir?" Greg said cluelessly. "You wanted to see me?" He was talking to his Director, but he never took his eyes off the Asian stranger.

"Sit down, Agent. This is Lieutenant Colonel Watanabe, he's with a Japanese Special Investigative Unit."

"The Tokushu Sakusen Gun," the man corrected importantly.

Greg sensed the stranger was _trying_ to make him feel uncomfortable with his glare, but it only made him curious.

"Agent Heffernan, it is our understanding that you have had contact with an Officer in our National Police Agency, a Sayuri Kimura."

Greg blinked with the surprise that he was trying to contain, and didn't immediately say anything.

"Answer the question, Heffernan," Kelley told him.

His boss didn't sound angry, simply bewildered. Greg's mind was busy trying to calculate why someone would be making the trip all the way to the United States, just to ask if he'd talked to his friend.

"Yes, we've had contact," Greg allowed. "Off and on, for about a year and a half."

"I must inquire as to the nature of your relationship."

Greg bristled outwardly as his hazel eyes narrowed. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"I am here for answers, Agent Heffernan, and I am not leaving without them."

"What answers? Do you think I've done something wrong? I'm sure you can't prove a single thing."

"We can prove that you have exchanged messages with a traitor and accused terrorist, who is currently on the run from Officers alongside whom she used to serve."

Greg gaped at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry, are we talking about the same person here? Officer Sayuri Kimura, a terrorist? That could be the most absurd thing I've heard all year."

"People may lie, Agent Heffernan, but the evidence does not. Her own betrayal came to light a couple of weeks ago, and she immediately fled like the coward she is."

_Holy cow, Sayuri, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?_

"I'd take a _closer_ look at that evidence if I were you," Greg said stubbornly. "The woman I know isn't a traitor, and she's not a coward. She's loyal to both her country and her position with the Agency."

"Thank you for your input, but I do not require your assistance in doing my job."

"What exactly _are_ you hoping to get from me? Do you think I know where she is?"

"I wanted to give you the opportunity to come forward honorably. She has become a dangerous instrument, and we are determined to catch her before more people have to die."

"I haven't even spoken with her in over three weeks. If you've been intercepting communications, then you already know that. I don't know where she is." _And if I did, I guarantee I wouldn't tell you._

"Are you absolutely certain that you have no way of contacting her, Agent Heffernan?" the Asian asked icily.

"Positive," Greg stated with finality, hoping the conversation was ending. "I haven't talked to her, and I don't know where she could be. But I can still tell you that you're barking up the wrong tree here. Sayuri's focus is saving lives, not taking them. Whatever kind of bull you've been fed, you need to do some more homework."

"Agent Heffernan, I have several more questions for you, and your Director has kindly agreed that we could proceed from here, rather than involving another level of authority. I know that your own country does not take any more kindly to the idea of terrorism than does ours."

"What is that, a _threat_? I'm not tied into any terrorist plot, and you've got nothing to connect me to one."

"I have proof of your interactions with a fugitive, and your own unwillingness to speak concerning your relations. It is enough to require you to submit to questioning."

Greg glanced at his Director. "This is our turf - can they do this?"

"Their claim for an interrogation falls under legal guidelines, Heffernan. I'm sorry, but this isn't going away. It's better to talk to them here, than let them fight to extradite you isn't it?"

Greg sat back further in his chair, and folded his arms angrily across his chest.

_Maybe they can force me to sit here, but they sure aren't getting anything useful out of me._

_

* * *

_

Director Kelley stopped the proceedings after they hit the two and a half hour mark. Two more of the Asian man's cronies had come inside to assist in the "process", and hardly gave Greg a chance to breathe in-between questions. Some of the things they asked him about rang familiar, but Greg feigned ignorance or innocence on all counts. Others only made him feel more anxious, and concerned about what the woman had stumbled onto.

Greg gave his Director a truly grateful look as he had the Japanese Agents dismissed, but then he waited tensely for what Kelley would say.

"What have you gotten involved in, Heffernan? Who is this woman you're trying so blasted hard to protect?"

"She's an informant, Sir, someone I contacted to get answers involving a local case a few months ago. We've kept regular communication since, up until this month. I really don't know where she is, Director, or what these men were going on about. I just know they're wrong. She's all about honor, justice..." He started to add "retribution", but figured that could be misconstrued.

"You know if she contacts you, you're legally obligated to come forward with the information."

"I do know that, yes, Sir." _But the day I pass anything on to those pompous windbags is the day I'll have kittens. There's no way they're on the right track with this investigation, not unless..._

Greg cut off the thought, as another obvious one occurred to him.

_She's being set up._


	11. Ready

***Last, but certainly not least. Ya'll didn't think I forgot about Leo and Calley, did you? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo shifted his position on the couch in the Lounge, so he could peek over the top of his book at Calley again. The blond woman was bent over her own set of pages, but she looked up the instant his eyes fell on her. The blue-masked turtle hadn't been obvious about it, but Calley's sensitivity was difficult to bypass sometimes.

"Leonardo, what is it? You keep acting like you want to say something. Why don't you just come out with it? You'd feel better," she said amiably.

Leonardo cracked a smile, and shut the book he _hadn't_ been reading with a flourish. "There's no getting anything past you, is there?"

"You're subtle, Leo, but that doesn't mean you can hide everything. What's up with you? Why are you so nervous?"

Leonardo rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, a feeling that the woman alone had the power to produce in him. "I talked to your dad while we were staying with him," he said matter-of-factly. "Maybe it's time that we talked too."

Calley gave him a pensive look, but didn't say anything.

"I've been doing some thinking, Calley..." When he broke off, she smiled.

"No, _you_?"

Leonardo tried hard to repress his own smile. He needed to be serious, so she'd understand where he was coming from.

"Calley, I've loved you for the better part of a year, without really knowing what I was doing. Sometimes it felt like I was tiptoeing around at a snail's pace, trying to cut myself off from doing anything rash. I'm not usually impulsive like that, but the way I feel about you could have allowed my actions to run away with me several times.

I never wanted to make you uncomfortable, or pressure you into something you weren't ready for. I came to realize that I couldn't convince you that you're worthy of being loved. It was something you were going to have to accept on your own. As much as I tried to show you in actions or words...I finally understood that it wasn't about me. It was about making peace with yourself. And over these last few weeks...it feels like a major part of you has."

The young woman's brown eyes fluttered, and he was sure he saw tears in them.

"I had some help in that department."

"Do you forgive yourself, Calley? Can you honestly say you've done that?"

"I may have to remind myself a million times, Leo - but I had to do it. There was no other way to hold onto what we have _or_ my sanity, unless I let it go." Tears became a steady stream as she continued talking, tearing at Leonardo's heart until he finally reached both arms out to draw her in. "I'm sorry I let this burden come between us, that I've been so centered on myself, and what I was facing. I'm trying to make up for that now, and put a stronger focus on the rest of the family. I want to be the person I know I can be."

"You already are that person," he said firmly. "You see so much of what's going on around you, more deeply than most people could. You don't need to make up for the past, and that's not what I want to talk to you about. I need to find out where you want to go from here."

"What? Go from...where am I supposed to be going?"

Leonardo stifled a chuckle at her confusion. "That didn't come out clear enough. It's where _we_ want to go from here. I was wondering if you'd like to make this official."

"Official, like you're asking me to marry you?"

Now that it came to it, he felt calmer than he'd expected to. "Do you want to? I mean, I'm not thinking of right away. What with the baby and everything, I thought we could wait a couple of months for Spring, give things time to settle down. Not that I'm trying to plan everything in advance or tell you what to do, it was just a thought. We don't have to do it unless you're sure you're ready, it doesn't have to happen quickly. It's been on my mind for awhile, and it was getting harder to hold in, so I was...Am I saying too much?"

The nod she gave him was so solemn he was lost for what to say next. "Can you rephrase all that in about four words?"

He chuckled softly, intentionally gripping the back of the couch so that he wouldn't be caught rubbing his head again. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." There was more certainty in her voice than he could ever remember hearing before.

Calley extended both arms over his shoulders, kissing him once and then twice more without breaking the original contact. Goose bumps reigned supreme as she lingered in his personal space, and he hardly dared to breathe. It was an exhilarating and almost frightening feeling to know that someone had this kind of power over him, by his own submission.

"I think Spring is perfect," she told him. "I won't let you regret this, Leo."

"I find that easy to believe, Calley."

* * *

Raphael bolted up from the couch in the living area when he heard the knock at the door, grateful for the distraction from the headline news that had been buzzing in the background for two hours. He'd gotten sick of it in about five minutes, but there would be no arguing with Donny, who was in sole possession of the remote. The red-masked turtle heaved the door open, grinning widely when he saw Greg and Brandon on the other side.

"Hey, guys. Congrats on making International headlines, Heff. Donny's been making us watch non-stop ever since the thing broke."

Greg gave him a scathing glare. "_Not_ funny. You don't have a clue what I went through with those morons, trying to accuse me of being in league with a terrorist! Who_ isn't _a terrorist, I have to add! We can't even go home, there are still Media camped around our building!"

"Sorry, man," Raphael said swiftly. "You're not like in trouble, are you?"

"If they could prove one shred of it, I'd already be in custody, Raph. They don't mess around with this stuff. So because I won't talk about anything, they're trying to flush me out with this Media circus. I know those Japanese Agents are the ones who called it in!"

"Greg, seriously, you need to calm down," Brandon said carefully.

"Yeah, come sit down, stay awhile. Donny, can you turn this junk off now?" Raphael called over his shoulder.

His purple-masked brother didn't respond, but the incessant sound of the newscaster finally went dead. Greg didn't say anything either as he stalked into the room, but the way the man was clenching his jaw told Raphael he was fuming underneath.

"Wanna go hit something?" Raph offered.

"Going at it with your punching bag won't make me feel better about this. I don't understand how this happened, or why she couldn't have called me!"

"Is this you relaxing, Heff?" Donatello asked, as the man dropped into a recliner.

"Where do they get off coming into my territory, and interrogating me like some kind of war criminal?"

Raphael exchanged glances with Brandon, and the man shook his head.

"He doesn't have an 'off' button, Raph, I already checked."

"That's real cute, guys, laugh it up, okay? Forget the fact that my reputation just got royally trashed in front of my boss, and now the world at large!"

"Greg." Donatello's quiet tone was serious enough to capture his attention. "They're only trying to help. Why don't you take a few minutes, and _breathe_. Don't say anything at all. Just try it."

The sandy-haired man leaned back further in the chair, and flipped the lever to release the foot-rest. Raphael could hear him deliberately trying to control his breathing, a technique they'd gone over in training together. A self defense expert Greg wasn't - but he had enough experience to get himself out of situations in which an Agent could get caught up.

Michelangelo popped into the room, promptly breaking the stoic silence that had set in. "Hope you guys are hungry; I've got about a zillion teriyaki chicken skewers getting ready to come out."

Greg raised his head a few inches. "Not really, Mike - maybe later."

"I'll keep some warm for you, Heff; guy's gotta eat." The orange-masked turtle winked at Greg, and turned to the rest of the room. "Any other takers?"

"I'm starving," Brandon confessed. "We never did get lunch today." At Greg's sharp look, he ducked his head slightly. "Lead the way, Mikey."

"Donny, you want me to bring you some?" Mike offered.

"As I've stated, I'm perfectly capable of walking," Donatello managed to say without sounding annoyed this time.

As Brandon and Don followed Mike, Raphael threw another glance at Greg. "Sure you don't want anything right now, Heff?"

"No," he said stiffly. "I'd like to go to sleep, and call this day a nightmare. You don't think there's a chance it is, do you?"

Raphael opened his mouth to respond, but the buzz of Greg's cell-phone cut him off. The man barely glanced at the facing, but then gave it a double-take in what seemed like confusion. "Can you hang on a second, Raph?"

"Sure, man, it's your phone."

Greg tapped a button, and brought it to his ear. "Hello?" The quality of his tone indicated that he didn't know who was waiting for him on the other side. His expression remained intact for about three seconds, before he jumped so high Raphael swore he could have hit the ceiling.

"No, hold on! Hold on just a minute." Greg covered the receiver swiftly. "Raph, you go. I have to take this."

* * *

Greg's heart was racing about a mile a minute, as he dashed into Donny's Lab to gain some privacy.

"Sayuri, what the _heck_?"

"I am sorry, Gregory-san, truly sorry. I never meant for you to be caught up inside this!"

The Asian woman spoke English so well that he'd always had an easy time understanding her, even through the accent.

"This should not have happened at all, but I suppose I...I trusted someone too much," she went on.

"That doesn't answer my question. What in the world is going on? How did you become an internationally known terrorist in the span of three weeks?"

"It is not true what they are saying, Gregory-san! I did not do any of those things!"

Greg exhaled deeply to calm down. "I know it isn't true, Sayuri. Did you get set up? Make a deal with the wrong person? Just talk to me, please!"

"I cannot involve you in this anymore; the stakes have become too high. My life is as good as over, and I am not going to let that happen to you."

"I'm already involved; your dang government tracked me all the way to _my_ Agency!"

"I know, and I am sorry for that, Gregory-san. I tried to be careful with my records, thorough in deleting information. I did not think they would trace you."

"Well...my recent e-mails to you probably didn't help any matters. What are you doing right now? Why haven't you contacted me before this?"

"I already told you. If you are implicated, you will not escape any more than I can. There is only one course of action left for me, and I swear I am going to see it through."

"See _what _through? Is this still about your investigation with the Akiudo? How can you be stuck on that when you're being accused of terrorism?"

"Who do you think is setting me up, Gregory-san? My dilemmas are all tied up in that gang, and that is why I have to finish this."

"Finish it how? You don't really believe you can take them on single-handedly."

"I will do what I must, even if I have to die trying. There is nothing else left for me to do."

"Yes there is, Sayuri! Go to the Police, hand over the evidence you have concerning them! Surely something can be worked out."

"I do not have enough."

"But I thought-"

"It could be interpreted many ways, Gregory-san, it is not conclusive. I only called you now to apologize, and because I do not expect to speak to you again. I have enjoyed our exchanges, and I wish that this were turning out differently."

"Are you about to do something suicidal?"

"I will do what I have to, to get the information I need."

"Where are you, Sayuri?"

"I am not going to tell you that. I am sorry for everything, and I wish you nothing but the best."

"You can't be considering going _after_ them on your own!"

"It is the way it has to be. Do not try and dissuade me. Let it go."


	12. Agonizing

Greg stared at the city lights almost hypnotically, as he swallowed another mouthful from his bottle. He felt the familiar burn all the way down, and relished the following buzz so much that he had to go for another. It had been too long. Something in the back of his mind was warning him not to overdo it, but he wasn't interested in listening to the voice.

Greg had kept the Asian woman on the phone a little longer in the hope of talking some sense into her. The only thing Sayuri had done was further convince him of the dire trouble she was in. After the conversation ended in utter failure and confusion, he'd slipped unnoticed out of the Den. It wasn't difficult to escape - the others were either eating or otherwise occupied. He left his keys behind so that Brandon could use his Jeep to get home, and his phone sitting on the chair so that they wouldn't be able to track him for once.

Greg had wandered for several blocks on the surface, before stopping at a convenience store to pick up an "old friend". He spent another hour walking the streets aimlessly, until the paper-covered bottle he was carrying under his arm felt like a burning brand he couldn't resist anymore. He caught a cab to get back to his building, on the off chance that the coast was finally clear.

Despite the fact that the building looked quiet, he didn't feel like being shut inside the apartment. Greg scaled the fire escape instead, and yanked his way onto the roof of the building in a fashion he'd done with Raphael several times. That was how he came to be contemplating the city heights a little dizzily, after downing a third of the bottle.

Greg was sick to his stomach, but he knew that the alcohol wasn't the culprit. It couldn't have been helping matters, but he'd been tied up in knots a long time before he'd started drinking. His head was spinning from the conversation with Sayuri, and the certainty that she _was _planning on taking action against the Akiudo completely unaided. His fist slammed into the concrete ledge. Greg didn't notice if it hurt, and he probably wouldn't have cared if he had.

_This is insane, _she's_ insane! It's too big for one person; they're too powerful!_

Greg swore under his breath, but didn't even shiver as the wind picked up again.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? This isn't just her fight! We almost lost everything because of them too. Her need for vengeance is finally driving her over the edge. It isn't worth it, not if it means losing her life!_

Greg paused in his mental tirade long enough to swallow through another burn, and shook his head in a way that made him regret it.

_I can't really be the only person that believes she's innocent, can I? Surely there's someone on her side, someone to stand up for her over there!_

But her tone tonight had sounded resolved, as if she were really resigned to her fate.

She_ doesn't even believe she can make this work, and yet on she goes. What's the point in throwing everything away?_

Greg silenced himself once more, but ignored the bottle this time.

_She didn't ask for this, Heffernan; she's been backed into a corner. How can you expect her to give up without even fighting for her life?_

Greg closed his eyes briefly.

_What's the point in fighting a battle you know you can't win?_

An uncomfortable burden of responsibility had been weighing down his shoulders, driving his feet forward for miles on the city sidewalks.

_I've been her partner through all this research, and now she doesn't want me involved? It's too late for that!_

_She doesn't want your help, _he reminded himself. _Sayuri doesn't want you to have anything else to do with it. You're free to walk. There's no evidence against you, nothing tying you to these schemes she's been set up for. The authorities can't even hold you. They don't have the first clue what you were working on._

_But I know, _Greg responded. _I know more about her activities in this last year than her own people do. Maybe enough that I could..._

The thought trailed off without finishing. Chasing her was what he'd been contemplating all night; it was the thought that was making him go out of his mind. Greg rested his forehead in both hands, heedless of how cold his skin felt. The action of running after Sayuri wasn't the main source of his agony, but how the decision would affect the entire family.

Greg's choice to help Sayuri wouldn't be his own burden to carry. Once they caught wind of it, the guys would never allow him to go alone, especially if it meant facing the Akiudo. The repetition of the gang's cursed name in his head required him to take another pull from the bottle, longer than the others.

The timing was wrong; it couldn't have been worse. Donny hadn't recovered from the accident. Karina had to be getting close to having the baby.

_And here I am, contemplating how long it could take to chart the flight to Okinawa. I can't do this to them_, he thought fiercely. _She's not their responsibility, and she doesn't even want our help!_

Greg rocked slightly on his perch, without ever letting go of the bottle.

_I can't do this to them, but I can't do it _without_ them either. I'm not a ninja, or even a hacker._

He had the distinct urge to throw up, but willfully forced it down.

_I can't act like this is Sayuri's fault either, as if she brought it upon herself? She's trying to do the right thing, and getting lambasted for it! It isn't fair!_

Greg felt like he was trapped in the helpless web of contemplation, where all roads only pointed in the direction of following her. He shifted positions and tried to rise, only to stumble back down to the flat rooftop. It wasn't worth trying to get up again. He couldn't take the thoughts anymore, accusing him of either abandoning his friend, or endangering the ones who'd become his family.

_I'm screwed either way, no matter what I do. I could try and leave without telling anyone, but the likelihood of finding her without the use of Donny's expertise to get me in where I need to go...It seems like it would be a wasted effort. And I don't know that I'm ready to cut everyone off that way, without so much as a word. If anyone else tried that, I'd be the first in line to kick their tail. Well, after Raph and a few of the others maybe._

Greg felt around on the ground, and discovered that his bottle hadn't overturned in that fall.

_That was lucky at least. _

He curled his knees against his chest, and sighed noisily. There was no easy answer to this. He was just going for the last sip of the bottle, when a hand falling on his back nearly startled him out of his mind. Greg tried to spin around, but that only left him feeling dizzier.

"Heff, what are you _doing_?" Raphael's gruff voice cut through his consciousness. "Everybody is out searching for you!"

"I don't need a babysitter," he snapped, angrily jerking his shoulder away from the turtle.

Raphael kicked at the bottle he'd finally released, and reached down to scoop it off the roof-top. "You went through a whole fifth? You said you _quit _drinking, Heff!"

"Don't act like my mother," Greg muttered, some of the words running together. An uncontrollable laugh suddenly exploded from his chest. "Actually, my Mom would be cheering me on. 'Atta boy, I knew you had it in you!'."

"Okay, big man, you've had more than enough," Raphael said darkly. "Time to get down from here."

"You go - I'm cool. I'm gonna finish it."

"It's already gone. You gotta stash hidden up here or something?"

Greg reached out unsteadily to trace the glass bottle that was still in the turtle's hand. "That's so sad," he murmured, without even knowing why.

"Heff, _c'mon_," Raphael said more insistently. "Let's get down to your apartment, and we can talk there."

"I've talked all night, I never _stopped_ talking. Won't let me rest." Greg didn't have enough coordination to even resist the turtle's advances, and Raphael got both arms around his mid-section to lift him to his feet.

"Holy shell, you're _freezing_! How long have you been out here?"

"Forever," he slurred as the rooftop moved under his feet. "Doesn't matter. I need my drink."

Raphael didn't bother answering him that time. "Can I trust you not to struggle on me, Heff, or am I gonna have to restrain you to get down from here?"

Greg tried to get his own feet planted underneath him, swaying heavily against Raphael before he could catch himself. The arms around him tightened as he lost sight of the turtle, and finally passed out.

* * *

Part of Raphael was actually relieved when the man went down; he was certainly easier to deal with in that condition. He'd found the man; now all he needed to do was find out what could have triggered him to run off on a drinking binge. Greg had been upset about the accusations against both him and his Japanese friend, but it seemed like he was starting to calm down, only for him to lead them off on a merry chase?

The red-masked turtle carefully descended over the edge to the fire escape with a firm grip on his friend, and dropped to the correct balcony. Brandon was inside the apartment already, and looked absolutely stunned when Raphael entered through the unlocked door with Greg in his arms.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with him? Where did you find him?"

"He passed out on me, Bran. He was on the roof, finishing off a fifth of Jack. Has he been drinking like this regularly?"

Brandon looked bewildered. "No, Raph, I've never even seen him with a beer. You're _sure_ he was drinking?"

"I know a drunk guy when I see one, Brandon, it kind of comes with the territory." Raphael put him down on the couch, brow furrowing in anxiety. "He's really cold though, I don't know how long he'd been out there. We gotta contact the others, and get Doc over here I guess."

"Get on the phone, Raph, I'm going to grab some blankets!"

Raphael lowered into the chair adjacent to the couch, while the man raced down the hallway to a small linen closet. The turtle tapped out a text message, and hit the button to send the alert to everyone's phone at once.

He scowled as he fixed Greg with another glare. _There. Done. Now everyone can stop searching for you like crazy people._

Raphael looked up as Brandon returned with an armload of blankets, and the man gave him a strange look. The turtle held up his phone toward him. "Mass text, Brandon - it's faster."

"Then why didn't I get-" Brandon was interrupted by the alert tone on his phone, and quickly glanced down. "Never mind," he muttered, and went to work layering blankets over Greg as tightly as he could. "Did he say anything to you, Raph? Such as why the heck he ran off like that?"

"He wasn't making a bit of sense, Brandon. I think all of that is going to have to wait for him to sober up."


	13. Explanation

Raphael needled the tip of one his sai absent-mindedly against the floor, as he watched the sun coming up outside. He'd spent yet another night in the apartment, unwilling to let Greg out of his sight again without an answer for his freak-out. Brandon had tried to make a bed for him in vain - the turtle refused to sleep. Luke had stayed over for a couple of hours to monitor Greg's condition, before being satisfied that he wasn't in danger from his extended time in the cold. Despite the dip in his temperature, he'd safely warmed back up again.

_I should just be glad the bonehead's okay, and I _am_. But this really ain't like him, and he scared the shell out of everybody last night. No way he's getting away with that._

The red-masked turtle climbed to his feet from the stiff position on the floor when he heard footsteps, and Brandon appeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Any particular reason you were on the floor, Raph?"

Raphael shrugged. "I'm sick of your couch. Feels like I've stayed on it for a year."

"You could have at least _tried_ to rest."

"Fat chance of that, Bran. Have you checked on him yet?"

"I was going to get some coffee going first, and see if he was doing anything after that."

"You do that. I'll go see if Sleeping Beauty is stirring."

"Be gentle, Raph."

The turtle narrowed amber eyes at him. "You remember what he did last night, right?"

The man threw up his hands. "Just don't go off slugging him, okay?"

"That's only for special occasions."

Raphael made a bee-line for the master bedroom, and opened the door with a resounding bang. Greg sat up with a jolt at the sound, before sinking back down to the mattress with a groan.

"He lives," Raphael said sarcastically. "Welcome back, bonehead."

Rather than answering him, the man yanked one of the pillows over his head, as if to block him out entirely.

"Oh no, you're not getting a chance to pout," Raphael said flatly. "It's time to talk."

Greg fought to hold onto the pillow, but he was no match for the turtle's arm, whether he was recovering from being drunk or not.

"I ain't playing with you, Greg, now sit up!"

The man clenched his eyes shut tightly, as he massaged his forehead with a grimace. "'m tired, Raph, my head is splitting, and if I sit up, I'm gonna _throw_ up."

Raphael decided not to fight him on that matter yet, but that didn't mean he was leaving. "C'mon, big shot, you've had hours to sleep this off, and I want some answers."

"Just leave me alone."

"Nope. I left you alone last night, and you sent us all into panic mode. You're getting one of those implanted beacons like most of us have by the way. Donny doesn't care if your Bureau_ does _catch wind of it."

"That's nice, gonna be chipped like a stray dog too," he muttered.

"Can it, Heff, you don't have any right to complain! You should be apologizing, or at least a little grateful. You could have really hurt yourself up on the roof. What if I hadn't found you, or you'd fallen off?"

"I was on the roof?"

"Drinking away your abstinence, and freezing cold to boot."

"Raph, do you have to talk so loud?"

"This isn't loud, Greg - I can _get_ loud if you want."

Brandon chose that moment to stick his head in the door. "Raph, c'mon out here, and let's see about some breakfast. You've got one more hour, Greg, so you'd better enjoy it."

Raphael gave Brandon a dirty look, but stalked out of the room behind him. "Why do you have to side with him?"

"I'm not siding with him, I did that for _you_. You won't get anything out of him in that condition, he's only going to get more defensive. Let him chill a little longer, and then we can do this properly. What do you want to eat? We've got frozen waffles, and frozen pancakes...I think there's some sausage in the freezer too."

"Any chance I could get something frozen?" he asked mockingly.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, okay? I wanna get to the bottom of this as much as you do," Brandon said sharply, and then softened a little. "Want some coffee?"

Raphael didn't usually care for the stuff, but he needed something to get him over the weary hump. "I guess."

The turtle plunked down in one of the bar stools, and begrudgingly sipped from a mug while Brandon took a liter of water back to Greg's room. He gazed at an imperfection in the wall, a hairline fracture in the plaster that served as his latest handiwork.

_I know I get too mad sometimes, but _dang_. Am I supposed to act like everything's okay, just 'cause I found him in one piece? Doesn't change what he did, or that he's not sorry for it._

Brandon returned to the kitchen, and reached for the fridge door again. "I could make us some eggs too. What do you feel like?"

"Punching him."

"_Raph_."

"You asked."

A scowl flashed across the man's face, but it disappeared quickly. "You can eat or not eat, but I'm going to get started."

Raphael's mute gaze was drawn back to the same spot on the wall, while Brandon had his back to him working. It didn't take him more than five minutes to scramble up some eggs to go with the frozen waffles.

"Do you need any more coffee?"

Raphael shook his head distastefully. "Nah, I can't live off the stuff the way Genius does. Don't know how he does it."

"He's conditioned to it," Brandon replied, and set a plate in front of the turtle, before glancing over at the spot Raphael had been staring at. "I don't understand why you have to take your anger out on inanimate objects."

"Would you rather I take it out on something that's breathing, Brandon?" Raphael shot back, but then ducked his head apologetically. "Sorry for attacking your wall. I'll fix it - I ought to be good at that by now."

Greg was sitting up when the red-masked turtle returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, but he looked very pale.

"I hope that was worth it to you, man," Raphael said bitterly.

Greg focused still bleary eyes on him. "Now might not be the best time to talk about this," he mumbled, so that Raph barely heard him.

"I stayed here last night, Heff, so you've had all the time to stall that you're going to get. Now out with it."

The man shut his eyes again with a pained look. "My friend is in trouble." He was even closer to being inaudible than before.

"Heff, you've gotta speak up, and be a little more specific. You're talking about the chick who's wanted as a terrorist?"

"Set up," Greg corrected more strongly. "And that's the tip of the iceberg. Sayuri is the one who called me last night. She got too close to the Akiudo, and now they're closing in on her. They've tried to kill her three times, and the latest attempt ended with her apartment going up in a fireball."

"But she's not going to the police?"

"Raph, this case with the Akiudo has been dead in the water for years. Most of 'em don't even believe the gang exists anymore; they're like an urban legend. She said she can't go to the police, because there's not enough evidence to present."

"Then what's she gonna do, Heff?"

"That's just_ it, _I don't know. She swore to me that she was going to finish it."

Raphael cocked his head. "Finish it how? Has she got a nuke and a good bead on their hide-out? That ought to do the trick."

"She won't tell me what she has up her sleeve, or where she is."

"Did she call you for help?"

"Just the opposite," Greg replied. "She wants me to stay as far out of it as I can. She told me to let it go."

Raphael stared at the man for a long moment, and watched him squirm awkwardly to yank the blanket further up. "What are you thinking, Heff?"

"I'm not sure what to think, I mean...I've got a ton of things going through my mind, and I'm still trying to sort through them," he said bleakly.

Raphael's gaze deepened. "You're gonna go after her, aren't you?"

"She's not capable of bringing them down alone, no matter what she says. I don't know how much time we- _I_ have to act before they catch her themselves."

"You were right the first time," Raphael informed him. "If you think for one second that you're taking off to find the Akiudo alone, then I _know_ you had too much to drink."

Greg stared at the floor, as what little color he had drained further away. "I don't think I can do this," he said quietly. "I can't pull all of you away with me. Donny's still dealing with that fracture, and what about Karina, Raph?"

The turtle leaned back against the wall in sudden defeat. "I...I don't know," he said uncertainly. "But I _do_ know that you can't face this alone any more than your friend can."

"I get that it could all be for nothing, but I still have to try to do something useful."

"You mean committing suicide qualifies as something useful now?"

"Raph, what choice do I have? I can't abandon her on this. She's got no one else to turn to, and every cop in Okinawa has to be looking for her."

"So your answer is that the two of you die together? Sounds helpful."

"That's if I can find her," Greg added tiredly.

Raphael rolled his eyes at him. "Why don't you accept that you need help as much as she does?"

"I _know_ I need help!" he cried vehemently. "But I can't drag your shells across another ocean, only to hunt down the most dangerous enemy we ever faced!"

"You're not going without us either, Heff."

"Then it begs the question again, Raph. What about the baby?"

"Stop asking me that - I haven't figured it out yet."

"I guess...we're gonna have to get the others involved in this conversation, huh?" Greg suggested morosely. "I can't believe I'm considering going here."

"Not without me you're not," Brandon said from the doorway.

Greg jerked his head in his roommate's direction. From the way he winced, it had probably been a bad idea. "Brandon, this isn't-"

"My fight? Is that what you were going to say?" Brandon cut in. "I think you're forgetting what they did to Karina, _and_ the rest of those innocent girls. We're all a part of this, Greg, whether you want to admit it or not."

Neither man said anything more for a few seconds, and Raphael sat back in silence too.

"Would you need visas?" the turtle finally asked.

"No," Greg answered immediately. "We just need valid passports. Certain nationalities are granted the freedom to come to Japan for up to ninety days, without requiring the use of a tourist visa. I may need Victoria's help with the Japanese Embassy to pull off landing permission, but she can probably arrange that through the Consulate."

"You _have _thought this through," Raphael commented.

"Sayuri and I talked about the possibility of me coming over before. It wasn't until the heat got turned on full blast that she decided to cut me off."

Raphael felt more tired now than he had a few minutes ago. There was no easy way around this - he was going to have to let someone down. The only question was who, and how badly.

_Shell, I hate this life sometimes._


	14. Tough Choices

The silence in the Den was deafening. There had been much less discussion about the matter than Leonardo had expected to have. The blue-masked turtle had counted on meeting plenty of opposition from a couple of their more outspoken human friends, but the bulk of the debate had only been centered on who was actually making the trip.

Raphael had disappeared in the middle of the discussion, slamming the door to the Den in a fit of fury he hadn't displayed in quite awhile. Part of Leonardo wanted to follow him, but he knew better from history than to attempt it.

_Raph wouldn't go to the surface in this mood in broad daylight...At least, I don't _think _he would._

Donatello and Jenna were out of sight at the moment too, after displaying an uncomfortable amount of tension.

The fear that the others never seemed to believe he experienced was exciting every nerve in his body, making muscles feel tight and unrelenting. Greg and Katherine had barely escaped the Akiudo with their lives when they'd served themselves up as distractions at their last meeting - and he couldn't say that he, Donny, and Brandon had fared a whole lot better._ Their _only advantage had been in targeting the nearly deserted complex, but even that had ended in discovery, and almost getting blown to bits.

Leonardo had tried hard not to give the gang very much thought over the last year-and-a-half, but they had been hovering like ghosts in the back of his mind. Ghosts that he knew weren't dead.

Leo cast a glance at Greg, and the sight of the man was almost enough to make _him_ feel sick. Greg's sky charts were scattered on the nearby table, but he hadn't touched them since arriving. Leonardo knew what was going through his mind, but he also knew that he couldn't talk him into action right now. He'd been through that cycle about an hour ago, to no avail.

The room had been frozen for too long. Leo felt like he should be doing something, but his own nerves were also screaming in his ears. Donatello wasn't ready for confrontation with the usual street goons, let alone the battle-hardened warriors of the Akiudo. He was just starting to wonder how long he should let the ungodly silence continue, when Kat suddenly stirred from her position on the couch, where she was cradling a sleeping Reina.

The woman turned toward Michelangelo and offered him the baby without speaking, then got resolutely to her feet. "Partner, snap _out_ of it," she ordered Greg without a hint of compromise. "There's too much to do for you to be just sitting here on your tail. She's already ahead of you, and it's a long flight. Do you want to lose her completely?"

"There's no guarantee that we'll even be able to find Sayuri, James," Greg replied.

"There never _is_ a guarantee, Greg! Does that mean you're supposed to back down, without bothering to try anything? Your friend is out there, in the worst danger of her life. This is the same woman who fed _us _information about the Akiudo, when we had nowhere else to turn! And you want to complain that you don't know where she is?"

"I don't know where to start. Her apartment is gone, the police won't be any help, and I have no way to reach her!"

"Greg, what's the number one thing you've learned in the time you've spent with the FBI?" she challenged.

He appeared to be thinking about it, but then gave up. "Don't mess with one of the James' when they're in a bad mood?"

A nearly empty plastic cup was the closest thing in range, making it the natural missile for Kat to chuck at him.

"_Everyone _leaves a trail! They might be good at covering it up, but they can't disappear entirely. Every action we take and breath we breathe leaves an impact on the environment around us. It's been said that the Akiudo never leave a trace, but Sayuri picked something up, didn't she? And now you're going to find her too. Stop being an idiot, and get on your charts so you can plan this stupid flight!"

Greg rubbed his forehead awkwardly, and glanced around the room at the faces looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry I got us into this," he muttered.

"You didn't get us into anything, Heff," Leo interjected. "We got bogged down with the Akiudo all on our own, in case you don't remember. And this isn't all about _us_. You know who these people are, and you know what they do. How many lives have they stolen since we saw them last? How many girls have lost their freedom, and how many others died because they wouldn't cooperate?

They have to be stopped. If your friend is that close to evidence that they would have to target her this way, then that makes her our new best friend too."

Leonardo hesitated for a few seconds, and then addressed the whole room. "Deep down, we all knew this wasn't over. We knew we'd have to face them again eventually...It's just happening sooner than any of us wanted. So do we really need to mope around here for the next ten hours, or can we cut to the chase?"

Michelangelo made a face. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not living off that pre-packaged stuff Heff stocked on the plane for the Congo. No-siree, these turtles are gonna eat like kings this time."

Leonardo smiled gratefully at his youngest brother for breaking the moody atmosphere. "Then get started, Mike. We've got a lot to do in a hurry, if we want to make good time. Heff?"

The man was already on his feet, ambling toward the table. "I'm going," he said evenly. "Everyone can stop kicking my tail now."

"I haven't even started!" Kat said sharply.

"I said I'm_ going_, James. You don't need to throw anything else!"

* * *

Donatello was accustomed to seeing Jenna angry, but he wasn't used to having the brunt of it directed at _him_. Her increasing hostility had been the reason he'd finally asked her to leave the room with him; but now that they were in the bedroom, she'd oddly clammed up. Donatello had sat down on the bed hoping to get her to relax too, but Jenna refused to get off her feet.

"Jen, what do you want me to say?" he asked quietly. "You know I can't sit this one out."

"That's not _it, _Donatello!"

Hearing her use his full name that way made him wince.

"This isn't fair, and you know it!" she continued. "I've trained for years; I can defend myself a lot better than Becky could! And yet she gets to come with you?"

Donatello sighed so deeply that it ached his bruised ribs. "We don't really need to go over this, do we? Rebecca isn't going anywhere _near _the action. We need her to help translate for Greg and Brandon, in the spots where we can't magically appear to interpret. There's a lot of English spoken over there, but not everyone is bilingual."

"There's no good reason that I can't come with you too. You're just worried about me going off again, because I nearly got Mike killed last time!"

"Jen, that has nothing to do with this; it didn't even come up. Why are you making this so personal, as if I'm sitting here rejecting you?"

"I told you that you weren't getting off this continent without me again." Her voice was softer this time, but her tone was no less emphatic.

"I never agreed to that, Jenna, and we're not changing our minds about this. You're needed here. It's going to be hard enough on Karina being separated from Raph at a time like this, she doesn't need everyone else skipping town too!"

"Since when do I count as everyone else?"

"You're not going to get your way this time, Jen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this came up so suddenly, and that I can't make you feel better about it."

"What if something happens to you?" she demanded forcefully. "You're not better, and you aren't even taking back-up!"

"It's bad enough that I have to leave Karina, we can't risk taking either of the docs with us. If something happens here, if the baby comes early, she's going to need _both _of them. Please don't be mad at me. This is my responsibility. Greg needs my help to find Sayuri, and I'm sure other things will come up too."

"And _my_ responsibility is centered in permanent baby-sitting mode. That's good to know, I want to be sure of where I stand with everyone." Jenna folded both arms angrily across her chest, as if erecting a physical barrier between the two of them.

"Jen, this isn't what I want! In a perfect world I could take you, but there are too many unknown variables!"

"And you're the only ones allowed to face the unknown, I forgot. Forgive me if I don't roll right over and accept that like an obedient dog."

* * *

Raphael slunk back into the Den roughly two hours after he'd left, and hardly glanced at the others in the living area. Leo looked like he was itching to say something, but the red-masked turtle wasn't going to give him a chance. He turned on heel and went straight down the hall to the room that he and Karina shared, without saying a word to any of them.

The turtle wasn't upset with the others, or even irritated with how guilty Greg looked anymore. He was simply frustrated beyond what he could express in rational words, and didn't want to explode on anyone. When the door opened without so much as a knock, he assumed it had to be Karina coming after him.

"Raph?" she called, much quieter than her normal voice. "Do we have to leave off this way?"

"I shouldn't be leaving off at_ all," _he mumbled under his breath, as she came to rest at the end of the bed. "This feels wrong, Kari, dead wrong."

The bronze-haired woman slumped forward slightly, and reached for his arm. "Raph, I _want_ you to go, I was the first one to say it. Your brothers need you. The team isn't complete without you."

"What about you, Karina? You don't need me?"

"Not like they do, not in this instance. I mean, of course I need you, and I always will. But I'm going to be surrounded by the girls here, in addition to Kat and the docs. I'm going to be okay, Raph. You're a lot more vital to what's going to be happening over there."

"But I'm supposed to take care of you," he objected.

"You have a responsibility to take care of the others too, don't you? Brandon almost got himself killed the last time he left the country, and Donny needs to be looked after as well."

Karina hesitated for a beat when Raphael stiffened at the mention of Brandon's brush with death, but then she fixed him with a serious look. "I _need_ you to do this for me. I need you to look after my brother, and your brothers. Take care of this family. That's your job."

Raphael rose to join her at the foot of the bed, and finally met the steady gaze coming from her light green eyes. "You're trying to make this easier for me, but I still don't want to leave you. There's no telling how long it'll take."

"Then you're going to have to spur the others on; make sure they stay on task. Don't let Donny work _too_ hard though. Remember to make him eat and sleep, what with Luke not going along to force him."

"Don't you worry about Genius, I can be persuasive in my own way with him."

"I'm sure you can. And please do look out for Brandon and Greg, will you? I think they're prone to feel unstoppable when they're together, and you and I both know that isn't the case."

Raphael shook his head fiercely. "I ain't gonna let anything happen to your bro, Kari. Not ever again."

He wrapped his arms around her a little awkwardly with her belly, and she turned her head to kiss him.

"It's going to be all right. Just keep them on track, so that it doesn't take longer than necessary."

"God knows I'll try, Kari."


	15. Flying

Around seventeen hours later, Donatello was experiencing the familiar flutter in his stomach that came from taking off in the Gulfstream. Greg had taken him up about half a dozen times in the last six months since returning from the Congo. He had spent significant time on each trip getting acquainted with all the instruments and procedures it took to fly the aircraft.

Donatello managed a half-hearted smile when Greg glanced at him, and adjusted his headphones.

"We've got a few hours of farmland ahead of us, Donny, before we hit the Pacific. That's when I'd like to hand off the controls to you, so I can start analyzing all the communications I've had with Sayuri over the last few months. I'm praying that there's _something_ in there that will give us a clue which direction to go."

"Heff, what about that Lab she mentioned? Wasn't it one of the last things the two of you discussed? Why not begin there?"

"That would make perfect sense, Don, only she never told me the name of the place, let alone where it is."

Donatello grunted in disappointment. "She didn't give you any information about the Lab, or how it could be connected to the Akiudo? How did this place even come into play?"

"It all goes back to their method of sedation, Donny - you'd understand it better than anyone. You know how unique the samples you acquired were."

Donatello nodded his head; he recalled the strange chemical that the Akiudo employed in numerous forms well. It had come into play during their very first encounter with the gang, when Leonardo and Raphael had stepped in on what they thought was only an abduction in progress. The forces at work had proved more overwhelming than the brothers expected, and with he and Michelangelo arriving to help even the odds.

Despite their efforts, the warriors had escaped with their captives. When he and Leonardo had tried to follow them, they'd been hit with a small pellet that exploded in noxious smoke. The sedative had a powerful but short-lasting effect, and the blood samples that Donatello analyzed afterward contained an unusual chemical signature. At the time he'd theorized that the rain and the open environment had diluted the drug's potency.

Michelangelo had a second not-so-friendly encounter when the drug was injected straight into a vein later on, a process that had resulted in him going into shock. The sedative had come close to killing him that time, and would have without intervention.

"The fact that none of you were ever able to _identify_ the chemical compound got me thinking that it could be something completely unique, as in a custom formulation," Greg told him, breaking through the turtle's thoughts.

"You sent her the specs for the formula, didn't you?"

"She's got a contact in Pharmaceuticals. She asked him to look into companies that either procured the necessary components from an outside source, or produced them internally. A number of companies purchased a few of the ingredients, but there's _one _that she's been investigating more intensely over the last two months."

"And she never told you who? I'm sorry, that's just kind of weird to me."

"Sayuri chased a lot of leads, and most of them didn't go anywhere. She didn't get that specific about her week-to-week activities, unless she thought she had something important to mention. It's not like we were attached at the hip or something. Most of our exchanges were theories...speculation."

Greg sighed heavily as he turned an intense gaze onto the instrument panel. "I didn't push her for information - I thought it was better to wait for her to offer it. Now I'm wishing that I had, or that I'd told her to stop."

"Heff, you probably couldn't have stopped her. You were an ocean away, and you said she's a driven individual. How did you come across her that first time?"

"There aren't very many reliable sources available for information on the Akiudo, but my access through the FBI got me into some foreign databases. I read several police reports which had to be translated by software before I could even start going through them. I found the Okinawa connection in reference to a major incident that happened a few years ago.

Sayuri was working for a specially designated unit of the National Police Agency at the time, a squad assigned to high-risk cases. They were closing in on their top mark, when the building they were in went down with a bang. There were seven on her team alone, and she was the only one who made it out alive."

Donatello grimaced. "What's the punch line?"

"They were hunting the Akiudo."

Donatello stared straight ahead at the expanse of sky for a few seconds, before looking back at Greg. "Then her interest in them isn't short-lived."

"And neither is her attention span," Greg said dryly. "She didn't go back to the elite squad after the bombing. Sayuri ended up in a desk job with regular hours."

"That's an odd switch," Donny remarked. "It's hard to imagine going straight from the front lines to not even seeing the real battlefield."

Greg shrugged. "She had reasons for what she did. I think Sayuri wanted to gain stability in that part of her life, so she could focus more easily on other things in her off hours."

"Like running her own private semi-obsessive search for the Akiudo."

"Yep...so we've got the rest of the country to cross, and once we're past California, Lola will be all yours."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you say, Heff, I'm never calling the plane that."

Greg's chuckle made him laugh too, but his expression changed when an unwanted stab of pain reminded him that his head injury was alive and well.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, it's not that bad."

The man crossed his arms. "If you're not up to flying-"

"I'm up to it."

"Are you still fighting those dizzy spells?"

"Some," Donatello answered, intentionally vague.

Greg gave him a pointed look. "Don't think you're getting away with anything, just because Doc's not here. If you're not up-front about how you're feeling, you can expect the rest of us to be annoying you even more than we already are."

"All right, _shell_...I never realized it was possible for everyone to be so fixated on one person when there are bigger things going on."

"You could save all of us some work by being vocal."

"Can we get back to flying now?"

* * *

Michelangelo wheeled his seat around, and absent-mindedly kicked his feet as he stared off into space.

Raphael shook his head. "Do you_ ever _turn off?"

Mike gave him a half grin. "Guy has to sleep sometime. Anyone know how long we've been flying? I feel like we're in a Twilight Zone episode, stuck in some space time continuum that has us randomly repeating the same scenery over and over."

"Yeah, 'cause you'd be the expert on the space time continuum, Mikey." Raphael scoffed.

"Don't laugh. There was this one episode where this crew was searching for life on other planets, and they found this one that looked promising. But when they landed on the planet there was this ship crashed there, that looked a lot like theirs. When they went to check it out, they found out they were already dead, so they decided-"

"How'd the story continue if they died?" Brandon interrupted.

Raphael palmed his forehead. "Don't encourage him, Bran!"

"_They_ were still alive, but they found these bodies that looked just like 'em. They figured they had to be seeing the future, so they thought they'd try staying on the ground. They couldn't crash if they didn't take off again, right? But then they started having all these weird hallucinations about being dead and their families on earth finding out. They decided to try and leave after all, and made it off the planet okay.

But their Commander was so disturbed by the visions that he made them go back there, and they kept repeating the same cycle of finding themselves dead over and over again. He was determined not to stop until he found the solution to fix it."

Leonardo caught Mike's eye about halfway into his telling of the episode, but stayed quiet until he was finished. "Where do you find this stuff, Mikey?"

"You can watch just about anything you want on the Internet," the orange-masked turtle replied.

Rebecca tossed her curly ponytail over her shoulder, and traced Mike's muscular arm with her fingers. "Mike, there's no time loop, I swear. There's just a lot of farmland in the US, more than most people realize until they fly across it. Nothing unusual about it."

"I'm just trying to make it feel more interesting," he quipped.

"You're a silly turtle."

"And you love it."

"I sure do. Maybe you could chase around a few of your _own_ plot bunnies while we're up here."

Michelangelo cast a glance at the bag behind his seat. "The bunnies don't want to cooperate right now; I'll try to jot down some stuff later."

His blue-eyed gaze drifted back to Leonardo curiously. The oldest turtle looked like he was lost in his own plane of existence again. He knew that Leonardo had to be mentally preparing himself for the challenges ahead, but there was another emotion behind his normally controlled facade that he couldn't entirely suppress.

"Hey, Leo?" Mike asked suddenly.

The blue-masked turtle snapped to attention. "Yeah?"

"What's up with you?"

"I'm just going over things in my head, Mike, trying to remember some details. I'm probably going to have to dive back into research."

Mike had no idea what _that _statement meant, but Leonardo still hadn't answered his question. "I know you're getting into 'battle-mode' and all, but that's not what I'm talking about. You were acting different the other night, y'know, before Heff disappeared? You were gonna tell us something, and you never got around to it."

Michelangelo was surprised to see his older brother color slightly.

"Uh, well, I...that is, Calley and I talked. We decided to go ahead and get married this Spring."

Raphael's head shot up like a rocket. "And you're just telling us _now_? Geesh, bro, were you even gonna send us an invite?"

"Things got a little out of hand that night, if you recall."

"So, the big brother is finally settling down." Raphael whistled.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on asking her right then, but my mouth sort of ran away with me. It's not supposed to be a secret or anything, it's just that things got...complicated."

"And they're about to get a lot _more_ complicated," Brandon added morosely.

"Gotta love the vote of confidence," Raphael said sarcastically.

Michelangelo rested both hands behind his head nonchalantly. "Don't know about anyone else, but I for one am looking forward to reuniting these dudes with the Shitenno."

"You were lucky to pull that off _once, _bonehead," Raphael said darkly.

"No, I think Mike's right," Leonardo said calmly. "If we end up dealing with them face to face, it would probably serve our best interest for the Shitenno to rise again."

Rebecca's gaze traveled between all three turtles. "I'm completely lost, so one of you needs to tell me what in the world you're talking about. Who are the Shitenno?"

"Guardian Spirits of the earth; it's Japanese folklore," Leonardo explained. "Each one represents a particular element, like earth, fire, wind, or water. Mikey here played up what was a convincing role during his stay with the Akiudo."

"I can't _wait _to hear this story."


	16. Controlled

***Yes, it's time for the face of evil to officially make his entrance. You met Takashi in Fearless, but I never got very personal with the guy. That will change before Redemption is over.**

* * *

Takashi Matsuo detested interruptions. The rise and fall of his katana was an intimidating sight, and not one that a young warrior was willing to barge in on. Despite the sword-play, the Master's mind was alert to everything else going on around him. Every sound that resonated outside the padded dojo, and every intruding eye that dared to watch him were noticed. Many of the young ones couldn't fathom that amount of intensity Takashi was capable of devoting to one activity, without losing sight of the rest.

The prolonged workout was raising a sweat, but his body wasn't even close to faltering. Takashi could outlast _any_ of the warriors in his keep, and occasionally took pleasure in demonstrating the fact. His present laser-guided focus, however, was not a matter of proving a point, but of burning through some of the anger that consumed him.

Control was the most important thing; anger could destroy a carefully crafted persona. An explosion at the wrong time could reveal too much information to an adversary, as easily as it could blind him from using the correct method of attack. Battling with another wasn't something he did often, for strategic reasons. Yet anyone unlucky enough to face him in a fight was not likely to forget it, if indeed they survived.

Takashi knew the door was open; he'd heard the slight hiss over ten minutes prior, but had refused to even glance in that direction. As he pivoted on his heel and lowered his blade, he noticed the woman out of the corner of his eye, kneeling in a _seiza_ just inside the doorway. A flicker of annoyance crashed through his mind, and he sheathed his weapon in one swift motion.

Upon noticing his disapproving gaze, the Asian woman bowed while still in the formal sitting position.

"_You are_ late_, Yukiko-san_." His tone was biting.

"_Forgive me, Takashi-sama. I am your servant_."

Without acknowledging the apology, he motioned for her to rise.

"_Come. Tell me of your progress, or lack thereof I sense_."

The woman seemed to be mustering her pride, but Takashi could tell he was not far off in his assessment. This would not be the meeting he had hoped for.

"_She has yet to surface_," Yukiko said slowly. "_We cannot confirm if she returned to the building, or was able to retrieve anything."_

"_Why must you test my patience with your failures, Yukiko-san? That was the number one priority - to make _certain _that she was dead! And the destruction of any so-called evidence immediately followed it! You can show me proof of neither."_

The lines in her forehead creased, as she visibly struggled to maintain her composure. "_The device that destroyed the apartment was motion - activated. Something had to trigger it, in order for the explosion to take place_."

"_Yes, surely _something _triggered it, Yukiko-san_. _But you have no idea what, do you? I demanded evidence of her destruction, and you bring me nothing but empty words_. _At the very least, I wanted to see the information she obtained_."

"_We searched from top to bottom, Takashi-sama. We all but destroyed the residence, and still found no sign of the discs. Is it not possible that she already removed them_?"

"_I find it more possible that _you _overlooked something_."

The woman's mouth remained shut, though he was certain she wanted to defend herself.

"_Have you been in contact with Officer Ochi_?" he asked.

The flash of guilt through her eyes confirmed that she hadn't. He knew that Yukiko didn't like dealing with their contact inside the Prefectural Police Department, but the man was a necessary evil to their present mission.

"_That is the simplest task you could have accomplished_!" Takashi said scathingly. "_The police have thoroughly investigated that scene no doubt. He could have told you of any proof that they found_."

"_I do not need that man to confirm whether or not she lives. The very fact that the Tokushu Sakusen Gun have intensified their efforts to locate her suggests that the police found no evidence that she was dead_."

Takashi inclined his head at his second-in-command. "_It is refreshing to know that you still see _some _things, Yukiko-san, but it is not enough_. _Contact the Officer, and find out if they've discovered anything useful from the remains_."

Yukiko opened her mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it.

"_Speak, Yukiko-san_."

"_I do not trust him, Takashi-sama. He is still one of them, still a threat in the position he holds. It feels like a dangerous game we are playing."_

"_It is a dangerous game," _Takashi replied. "_More dangerous for him than any of us. Removing Officer Kimura as a threat was more work than removing him would be. Continue allowing him to think he has some kind of leverage, Yukiko-san. It will make him careless, and reveal his weaknesses even further._ _Go now, and do as I have said."_

With another formal bow, Yukiko backed out of the room, leaving a frustrated and brooding Takashi behind. It was easy to take everything out on Yukiko, even though he knew she was the most deadly warrior under his command, and the natural choice to be his second. She demanded the respect of those under her as easily as she breathed. Yukiko could manipulate the older warriors without the use of force as effectively as she could frighten the younger ones into terrified submission. Still, for all her worthiness, the woman was not the one he _wanted_ by his side.

With an irritated grunt he sank to the mat, and refused to allow grief to wash over him. It was a useless emotion, like so many others. He had suffered from intense disappointment over Shirou's lack of focus and his propensity to be driven by whatever emotion he was feeling at the moment, but he couldn't blame his son entirely.

Takashi didn't have the opportunity to raise Shirou, to ingrain the necessary disciplines into his mind as a boy. He had no knowledge of his existence until the boy was fourteen years old, putting both him and Shirou at a distinct disadvantage. The young man had possessed raw skill that Takashi knew could be molded, but control was what he lacked above anything else.

He had given his son more chances, shown him increased leniency, and advanced him faster among the ranks of the others than he actually deserved. In the back of his mind, Takashi knew that Shirou had not been ready, but he also felt that he needed to give the young man a taste of what could be his, if he would buckle down and conquer his emotions.

Takashi had often used Yukiko to bait Shirou, intentionally making the young man jealous so that he would want the position more. That had been his true intention in leaving his son behind at the Compound the night that he died; the night he'd come so close to the Shitenno, only for them to cruelly withdraw. It was to be the night that his victory over the turtles and contact with the Shitenno should have been realized.

Instead, it had ended with an underhanded attack on their nearly deserted Compound that left a couple of their numbers dead, and the rest to flee. Three or four had also been rounded up by the police, but even they were counted among the spiritually dead, though their physical bodies remained intact. Once a member of the Akiudo was captured, all of his family connections were cut off, as if he'd never existed at all.

His enemies had even been successful in disarming the explosive failsafe which would have destroyed the Compound without leaving evidence for the American authorities to sift through. To make matters worse, the compromise of their security had resulted in several of their strongest buyers and contacts being revealed to the Police, valuable customers upon whom he'd relied upon for nearly a decade.

The sweep had nearly destroyed every ounce of credibility he had, and left the human trafficking ring he'd constructed in danger of failing. Returning to Okinawa had been a tactical move. While it felt bold in its approach, the risk had paid off. Takashi had reforged relationships that had been severed, and rebuilt trust that had been broken. They'd crossed an important milestone that Fall, as the Akiudo finally reached a threshold of regaining about half of the business they'd been enjoying before being sabotaged.

_And we will continue to recover. This policewoman may have seemed insignificant to some, but a small stone often precedes a large avalanche. I will not take anything for granted again - we cannot afford a second round of such exposure! It would likely be our undoing._

Takashi tilted his head back, breathing in and out more deeply as he separated from emotion, and forced the calm center to take precedence. Officer Kimura would be found - whether by his own warriors or the police- it made no difference to him. Even killing her while she was in the custody of the Prefectural Police wouldn't be difficult. Who would even question such a "terrorist" being targeted for vengeance?

The plan was so beautiful in its simplicity, it brought a chuckle to his lips. It was no better than she deserved. _No one _crossed Takashi Matsuo without paying the ultimate of penalties, regardless of their identity. The mental contemplation of how she would die if they found her first played through his mind, and aroused a great deal of satisfaction.

_Keep running woman, and by all means, keep searching. Your own persistence will be your defeat. Do not hesitate to seek us out. Your presumption will speed your failure, and ensure my victory._

Takashi opened dark eyes to gaze around the dojo, enjoying the calm assurance that had mastered his anger. It never helped to face an enemy in a rage. Cool, calculated, and undeniably lethal: it was more than an image he tried to project to others around him, it was a lifestyle he chose to embrace. Any who decided to oppose him might initially underestimate his control for mercy or weakness, but as any of his warriors could attest, Takashi Matsuo was a hurricane force to be reckoned with.

_She will soon come to understand exactly who she's dealing with...and I will enjoy teaching her slowly._

With a grim smile Takashi rose to his feet, feeling more peaceful than when Yukiko had first left the room. Time was on their side after all - _they_ weren't the ones being sought after by the most powerful Police Agencies in the country. They could afford to wait for her to blunder and put herself in their power, or for the police to catch up with her.

A thought of his "willing" informant in chains only made his smile broader.

_It has been awhile since I visited Yoshida - it would be nice to see if these last days of seclusion have loosened his tongue any further._ _He has been helpful in a number of small things, but he has yet to deliver upon what he actually promised. He will do for starters...a nice one to __warm up on._

The moment irritation threatened, he squashed the disturbance.

_Patience._ _Kimura's time will come too._


	17. Welcome

The small space felt like it was smothering Raphael, though he didn't want to admit it to Donatello. The two turtles were currently closed inside of the Gulfstream's largest hatch, waiting in complete darkness for a phone call. Victoria's clout with the American Consulate had helped in securing landing permission in Okinawa from the Japanese Embassy, but there was still no telling how long it could take for Greg, Brandon, and Rebecca to get through Customs. In the meantime, the brothers had to stay inside the plane, hiding from prying eyes. Leonardo and Michelangelo were positioned in their own compartments nearby, but Raphael hadn't heard a single sound since they separated.

_I wonder how long Mikey can really go without talking? Might be an interesting game to play with him sometime._

Raphael heard Donny sigh softly, a sound that struck him as both weary and discouraged.

"It can't take that long, can it, Genius?" Raphael broke their silence. "I mean, our countries are like allies and everything."

"Brandon and Rebecca shouldn't be an issue - it's Heff I'm worried about. This won't be fun if they've flagged him."

"Because he's a big bad terrorist you mean?" Raphael snorted.

"It's a wonder they have time to catch the _bad_ guys," Donatello muttered.

"They don't," Raph said shortly. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Silence surrounded them for a few more seconds.

"The Akiudo are good at what they do," Donny said quietly. "They wouldn't have avoided the authorities this long, or faded into legend if they weren't."

Raphael grunted something unrepeatable as he tried to shift positions and banged his elbow. "We need a bigger plane."

Hearing his purple-masked brother laugh was almost worth the annoyance.

"Lola's a thing of beauty, Raph; we couldn't possibly trade her in."

"I thought you weren't gonna call her that."

"The Captain has spoken. What's the point in arguing?"

"Well, you're part Captain aren't you? You have to feel a little like a big shot by now, flying this thing over the ocean and talking to Air Traffic Control."

"Greg thought using Japanese could get us on the ground faster."

"But will it get us out of these _cubbies _faster?"

"Close your eyes, and try not to think about it."

"Close 'em for what, Donny? I already can't see anything."

Raphael heard a light scuffle, and then noticed a dim light pop up from Donatello's cell-phone screen. "Nice, Genius. It's almost blinding in here."

"I thought you were sick of the dark."

"What I'm _sick_ of is being crammed in this tiny air hole, waiting for one of our people to spring us."

"They'll come as soon as they can, Raph."

The red-masked turtle waved him off. "I know they're not wasting time, Donny. I just hope nobody's wasting _theirs_."

They lapsed into another quiet moment, during which Donatello had to close and re-open his phone to get the backlight to turn on again.

"You really don't need to do that, Don. I'm not scared of the dark. Why don't you try using it instead?"

"What's the point?" Donny said glumly.

"You don't wanna call your girl?" Raphael squinted at him in the faint light, trying to make out his expression.

"She's still not talking to me."

"Ah...well...It'll be okay, Donny. She can't burn forever, right? Jen will run out of steam eventually."

"Yeah, she's just really upset this time. We've never left off that way before, and I don't like it."

"She's scared, hits home for her too, y'know? Those morons had their claws on all of them; they got a lot more up close and personal with the Akiudo than they ever should have." Raphael wasn't capable of containing a growl at the mention of the gang. "She knows how bad they are, and she's worried about you."

"I couldn't give in to her though, Raph. The only reason we brought Becky was to help Heff and Brandon. Karina needs her support; I don't understand why she can't see that."

"It's not Jen's responsibility - it's _mine_," Raphael said sharply, and then grimaced at his tone. "Sorry, Don, I just feel like I flat-out abandoned her, no matter how much she tried to make me feel better about it."

"None of us are thrilled about being here, but you have less reason to be than anyone. I'm sorry you had to leave her."

Raphael exhaled through an irritated breath. "Maybe it's best not to talk about either of our girls right now."

Donatello's head cast a small shadow as he nodded. "Deal."

"How are you feeling?"

"Can we not talk about me either?"

"That bad, Donny?"

"That's not what I said."

"You're the one making me fill in the blanks. If you'd like to volunteer something, I'm all ears. You sure as shell keep on our backs when one of _us _is injured."

"What was I supposed to do, Raph? What choice did I have? Sure, I need down time in the worst way. My head's been splitting so badly I could barely focus on the instrument panels a couple of times, and I feel like I could hurl right about now. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Not really, no."

"That's what I thought."

"Don, you gotta be careful, seriously. Maybe I don't know a thing about this, but Doc seemed plenty worried. I don't get why he didn't give you a hard time over it."

"Because I understand the risks as well as he does. There's just nothing I can do about it this time."

"Sure there's something you could do. You could be resting right now, instead of running your jaws with me."

A light chuckle escaped Donatello. "You'd think that would naturally occur to me, wouldn't you? It's hard to relax, not knowing what's going on with the others."

"What you're saying is, you want out of this heap of metal as much as I do."

"Show some respect for Lola, Raph. She's not ready for the scrap heap."

"Brother, I can't get used to you calling the plane that. You're gonna have to quit it."

"Then come up with something better, something that everyone will agree with."

"Me? Who are you kidding, Donny? Kari and I haven't even come up with a name for our own kid yet."

"You're running out of time on that."

"Don't remind me. The kid'll get named eventually, even if it takes a couple of months."

"What are you going to call him in the meantime?"

"I can only focus on one thing at a time - don't pester me with all these decisions."

* * *

Greg was experiencing a strong sense of déjà vu that made him feel like banging his head against the table. The last interrogation he'd been subjected to in a foreign country hadn't ended well for him. At the same time, the questioning that had taken place in Kisangani felt more hostile in nature than any of the Customs Agents with whom he's spoken with in Okinawa so far. Greg had been thrilled to obtain landing permission quickly, and hoped it might mean smooth sailing through Immigration too. It simply wasn't meant to be.

He glanced at his watch, as the man across the table tapped something lazily on the keyboard of his laptop. The Asian official had one hand on the keys, and the other resting tensely on his phone on top of the table.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's just as anxious to get out of here as I am. I knew the approval might take some time, but this is starting to feel like some kind of stalling tactic. Either you want to get rid of me, or you don't. Could you make up your mind already?_

Greg sighed to fill up the awkward silence, and could feel his eyelids weighing down further the longer he sat there. Waiting. Still. The steady rhythm of the keys increased in volume, as his present warden perked up with his first surge of life in the last few minutes. The cell-phone he was clutching made a small sound as it vibrated against the table, and the official quickly glanced at the facing. The Asian man didn't say anything, but the way his gaze held the screen made Greg assume he was reading something.

"Your paperwork is in order, Mr. Heffernan," the man said unexpectedly. "I am sorry for the delay. You understand I am only fulfilling the duties of my function."

"Is that it then?" It sounded too good to be true.

"Customs will finish processing you, and you will be free to enter the country from here. Enjoy your stay in Naha, Mr. Heffernan."

Just like that, the man showed Greg the door.

_After all that, it's over in thirty seconds? I suppose I should just be grateful._

Greg began walking swiftly down the corridor, eager to finish checking out so that he could meet the turtles back at the Gulfstream.

_I hope Bran and Rebecca got hold of a decent vehicle._

He was just fingering his phone to try calling one of them, when a loud summons from behind him stopped Greg in his tracks.

"Agent Heffernan - a word please!"

Greg glanced back, not entirely pleased to see what looked like two police officers. _This is a joke, right?_

"I've already been released to finish checking out, and I'm running late because of all this nonsense," Greg replied. "If you'd like to talk while I walk, be my guest."

Their swift strides put the two men beside Greg faster than he could blink.

"We only require a couple minutes of your time," one informed him, as the other took a firm grip of his shoulder.

Greg's brow creased at the strange action. "This is sounding less like a request, and more like an order. Am I under arrest for something?"

"No, sir," the same replied. "We have a message for you, which cannot be delivered except in private."

As they took up firm flanking positions, it didn't feel like they were going to give him a choice in the matter. He had a sinking sensation in his stomach when the door shut behind them in another empty interrogation room.

_Dang it, I just got out of one of these! Why didn't you run, Heffernan?_

Greg forced a placid look to remain on his features as he faced the two strangers. "What can I do for you, Gentlemen? I'd appreciate it if we could get a move on."

"As you wish, Agent Heffernan," the speaker said stiffly. "What is your business in Okinawa?"

"I already did this with Customs, and they cleared me. You said you had a message. Come to think of it, how'd you know who I am?"

"Stand up please, Agent."

Greg pushed back from the table, and eyed the officers who were still standing. Without warning, a fist crashed into his rib cage, doubling him over in both pain and shock. While he was grasping for understanding, a heavy arm landed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing in Okinawa?"

"I've been through this," he answered doggedly.

The second fist wasn't as surprising as the first, but it ended up hurting worse. Greg gasped for the air that had been stolen, as both officers moved seamlessly together to pin him against the wall.

"Your presence is not welcome here. It was pure foolishness," the same officer hissed. The other appeared to either be a mute, or not have anything to say on the matter.

"That's funny; I was thinking the same thing about you two."

All _that_ did was earn him a shot to the face.

"You know where she is," he accused. "You are going to tell us."

Greg couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

"This could be much simpler," the man offered. "Tell us where Kimura is. Get back on your plane, and you will not be pursued any further by the authorities."

"My business in Okinawa is my own," Greg said tersely. "But I'm not leaving your country until I've seen it through."

The next strike to his face felt dangerously close to breaking his nose - a sensation with which he had some experience. They followed it with a couple more blows this time, not bothering to ask more questions first.

As Greg heaved slightly, he was jerked up straighter to face them.

"You will not get away with this, Agent. Consider carefully, for there is still time to alter your plans."

Greg scowled at the men and cursed them to their faces. "Guilty until proven innocent, is that how your people operate?"

"You have been warned, Agent. You have no one to blame but yourself."

After two more strikes they released him suddenly, so that he slid precariously against the wall.

A flash of inspiration made Greg call after them, as it seemed they were preparing to leave. "You don't have a clue. You've got nothing on me, and I'll bet you don't have anything on Kimura either. This is feeling more and more like some corrupt deal with the authorities to set up innocent people."

The knee that landed in his stomach drove him the rest of the way to the floor with a groan.

"We have nothing on you _yet, _Agent Heffernan, but we have all the evidence on Kimura that we need. It is under examination by the very best investigators from our station, with the cooperation of the Tokushu Sakusen-Gun. Your time will come as well."

The officers flounced out of the room, leaving Greg bleeding, but not broken. The question of where the evidence ended up had just been answered.


	18. Plan of Attack

Greg felt the need to stop off in a bathroom to address a busted lip, and to try to get his nose to stop bleeding. He didn't want to waste much time here; he still needed to finish getting through Customs. He had his head tilted forward with his nose in a wad of paper towels when his phone went off. Greg fumbled to grab it, and couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Greg, what's going on? Are you in trouble?"

"No, it's all right, Brandon," he said more calmly. "I just got held up. I've been released to finish checking out. How are we on the vehicle situation?"

"We got our hands on an unmarked work van; I don't think it sees a lot of use. They were pretty surprised we wanted it, but it'll be the most inconspicuous way to transport the guys. Rebecca's been chatting up a couple of locals, and thinks she's got a good handle on directions to the place Luke looked up. Apparently traffic is insane, so we can expect more delays."

"Have you talked to the guys yet?"

"Raph and Don sound pretty antsy. Where can I find you, Greg?"

"I'll meet you outside the Gate. Shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes, okay?"

Greg hung up the phone, and threw away soiled towels. His nose wasn't finished bleeding, but he didn't have the time to devote to this right now. He kept his gaze straight ahead, and ignored the looks he got from strangers on every side. The official that helped get him through the rest of Customs pretended not to notice, handing him back his passport without so much as a twitch.

Greg sifted his way through the throngs on the other side of the security sensors. He felt more comfortable now that he could blend in with the crowds, except for the fact that he _didn't_ fit in with a single one of them. As the people parted near the Gate, he saw Brandon standing out like a sore thumb, towering over all the activity.

His friend noticed him around the same time and began striding his direction. Brandon faltered in his step when he got a closer look at him.

"What the-Greg, what _happened_? Why are you bleeding?"

"I'd rather not get into it yet. Where's Rebecca?"

"Waiting with the van. Did you already have time to get into a fight?"

"You can't fairly call it that. Can we just get out of here please?"

* * *

Leonardo felt the motion of the plane taxiing, a few seconds before he heard the release go off on the door closing him in. Brandon met him on the other side, and Leo exhaled softly.

"I take it that we're clear?"

"Not quite, Leo, but we're a lot closer to that goal. Greg's got to get the plane into a different position, and Becky's already waiting at the hangar."

The blue-masked turtle emerged into the cabin of the Gulfstream, and eyed the light streaming in the windows as if it were a deadly enemy. "Lost our chance to operate under cover," he muttered.

"You can thank Customs and some unfriendly locals for that," Brandon replied darkly.

"Unfriendly?"

"Yeah, I don't know the whole story yet, so we can wait to hear it from Greg together."

Brandon finished setting off the other releases to get the rest of the guys out. Michelangelo popped out with the same grin he'd gone in with, making Leonardo shake his head.

_I don't know how he does it._

Leonardo caught Mike by the arm, to maneuver the turtle off the seamless floor panel, so that Donny and Raphael could get out too. The red-masked turtle hoisted himself up quickly, and Leonardo gazed down at a hesitating Donatello. "Don? Do you need..."

"I got it," he insisted, bracing both arms to lift himself stiffly.

Donatello wasn't his most graceful, but Leonardo was determined to try not to baby him. None of them enjoyed being down with an injury, and he wasn't interested in squashing the rest of his brother's dignity. He tried not to be obvious as he cast an appraising glance over the purple-masked turtle, hating the dark circles under his eyes.

_I didn't even think about the effect the time change could have on him. Today is definitely shot for doing anything useful. He's got to rest, period._

Even the way Donny curled back up in one of the leather seats made him suddenly look younger and more vulnerable.

_This wasn't a good idea. He won't take well to us trying to slow him down, but if we've got to come down harder, that's what we'll do._

"You've gotta be ready to eat something by _now_, Donny. Wait 'til you see what I pulled together on short notice." The orange-masked turtle had a forced positive note in his tone, but he achieved a smile out of Donatello.

"Anything's better than what you lived on in the Congo, isn't it, Mike?"

"You can say that again," Mike agreed.

"I take it that means you didn't pack us any jerky." Raphael guffawed, and Michelangelo made a face at him.

Leonardo had to stifle a chuckle too. His youngest brother hadn't touched the stuff since last year, after being forced to eat a more "wild" version of jerky that hadn't settled well with him.

When the plane rolled to a stop, Brandon motioned for them to stay put, and ducked outside the door to look around the hangar. "I'll be back, guys."

He had no sooner disappeared, than Greg ambled slowly down from the cockpit. All four turtles gaped at the sight of him.

Leonardo was the first one back on his feet. "Is _this_ what Brandon meant by unfriendly locals?"

"That's one word for them, but I was thinking more like arrogant self-righteous bastards." Greg cringed a little when Donatello closed in on him too. "Please don't touch it yet."

"I'm not gonna touch it, I just want to see it," Donny assured him. "Sit down, Heff, and let me have a look without your hands in the way."

Greg was silent for a few seconds while the purple-masked turtle hovered near without actually putting a hand on him. "Do you think it's broken?" he finally asked.

"There's a pretty good chance. Is there pain if you try to breathe through it?"

Greg nodded, and Raphael growled loudly.

"Why would they do that?" the red-masked turtle demanded.

"It was someone else's version of 'desperate measures' I suppose. They were cops, and they were sure I had information about Sayuri."

"So they tried to beat it out of you? Heff, tell me you at _least _got a piece of them." Raphael sounded impatient.

"No, I got something better," Greg returned. "I know where they've got the evidence against Sayuri stashed, and that little venting they took out on me might get some leverage to see it for myself. That's what I'm going to try anyway."

Rebecca stuck her head in the door before anyone could reply. "C'mon, guys - Brandon's got a couple of the ground crew distracted outside the hangar. The time to move is now."

* * *

If Leonardo was being honest, he would have had to admit that he was disappointed in not being able to see the city of Naha as they were being driven through it. The four turtles and Greg were separated from the cab of the van, locked in the back without a window to the outside.

_You're not on vacation_, he reminded himself, and cast another concerned look in Greg's direction.

The man had complained about the cold pack, but Donatello wasn't taking "no" for an answer. For Donatello's sake, Leonardo was glad he had something else to focus on; it made him seem more like himself. Not that he was eager for anyone to be hurt solely for that purpose.

"Heff, if you don't keep that on the swelling is going to be even worse," Donatello chided.

"I _want_ it to look bad, Donny - it could get me further at the station."

"It's still going to look rough, doofus," Donny said affectionately. "You can't get away with not doing anything for it."

"Do you know anything about this place Doc found for us?" Michelangelo piped up curiously from Greg's other side.

"Most of the available accommodations in the city are only hotels, but you know Luke. He can always find the needle in the haystack. There are a very limited number of houses for rent, and he got us into one on very short notice," Greg told him.

"Yeah, what's that costing him?" Raphael muttered.

"It's better not to ask." Greg shifted from Raphael to meet Leonardo's expectant gaze.

"So the plan is to get into the police station?" Leo asked skeptically. "It sounds a little risky, considering what they're trying to accuse you of."

"I don't have anywhere else to start, Leo. They told me themselves that they have nothing on me. It shouldn't hurt me to try and see what I can find out."

"I don't know, Heff, they already assaulted you out in public," Raph objected. "Who says they won't take another shot at you on their own turf?"

"That's a chance I have to take," he said stoically. "I can't afford to waste any leads when there's not a lot to go on."

"And if they're less than cooperative, it still doesn't have to be a waste of time," Donatello offered, sounding a little brighter.

Greg gave him a suspicious look. "Where are you going with that?"

"I'm just saying, if they don't want to talk, there are other ways of acquiring information."

"You're not planning an all out tech assault, are you?" Greg groaned loudly. "They're the peace-keepers; they don't need to get shut down."

"I'm not thinking of shutting them down; it doesn't even have to be that invasive. I just need to get a worm installed on their network, so I can have my own look around. I wouldn't have to destroy anything, it's just like...opening a window."

Greg crossed his arms. "How?"

"I could set up the program on a flashdrive, and then someone would need to get it plugged into a USB port on one of the computers inside. That would be the outright easiest way to install it."

"So somebody would have to plant the device in person," Leonardo clarified.

Donatello nodded, and gave Greg a hopeful look.

"Oh, why not? I'm throwing myself to the dogs anyway, why shouldn't I attempt to make matters worse?" Greg murmured.

"Well...I mean...there are other methods for breaking in. It'll just take a little more time," Donny faltered awkwardly.

Greg shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that I'm not going to try. I just don't want to screw it up."

Donatello rubbed his forehead with a pensive look. "But I don't want to put you at risk either. There are a few things I can try, some experimentation-"

"No," Raphael cut in. "If you've got an easy way, then that's what we're doing. I don't care if I have to break in there myself, Donny. We'll get it done."

"You're not breaking in there, Raph; I'll take care of it," Greg said insistently. "And you're not doing any more work than you have to, Don."

"I have to agree with him," Leonardo said swiftly. "You're not up to your usual tricks, Donny, you have to face that."

Leonardo could tell his younger brother wanted to argue with him, but Donatello closed his mouth instead for a couple of seconds.

"All right, but if you can be that rigid with me, then I have to insist on Greg taking care of himself too. Get the cold pack back on, _now_," he commanded authoritatively.

Greg laughed hard enough that he winced from the pain. "You can just turn that finger around, turtle. Oh brother, that hurts."

"You need to keep it elevated, Heff," Donatello told him.

Leonardo scooped up one of their bags, and sent it sliding in Greg's direction for him to lean against. "Why don't you lie down right now, and get the pack back on like Donny said? You're worn out; we all can see that."

"It's been a long day," Greg admitted. "But there are still things to figure out, if we're making an attempt on the station tomorrow."

Leonardo gave him a stern look. "We have time, Heff. You can't be at your best if you're exhausted from the flight, and what you went through when we got here."

"Should have brought James," Greg mumbled. "Kat's the fast talker, _and_ she can take care of herself physically."

"Last time I checked, you still had a mouth on you, Heff," Raphael countered.

"Yeah, you're totally persuasive in your own way," Mike added. "You can do this."

"I sure hope I can. I don't know what else to try." Greg gave Leo a small smile, as the turtle squeezed his arm. "Wake me up when we actually get somewhere, okay?"


	19. Plant

Rebecca enjoyed watching the orange-masked turtle trying to get his bearings in the foreign kitchen, as he zipped around the small space with the sole mission of getting something hot on the table.

"This feels like a lot of effort," she finally mentioned.

"Everybody needs it." Mike cast her a pointed glance over his shoulder.

"What's that look for? You're not_ that _nervous about me going with Greg and Brandon today, are you? It's not going to be a big deal."

It had been decided the night before that the _three_ of them could see the task accomplished more easily than if Greg went alone.

"Nah, I know. I just don't want anyone to get busted."

"The cops don't have any reason to lay a hand on me, Mike."

"I don't think they really _need_ one."

"Don't invent things to worry about, okay, Mikey? Is there something I could be doing to help you?"

His blue eyes focused on her again, and all of his energy and exuberance translated into a look of pure adoration. Rebecca rose from the table to meet him, and relished the texture of his skin under her fingers.

"I'm glad you're here to help the guys and all...But I don't want you getting yourself into trouble," he told her.

"Am I the type to do that?" Rebecca blinked innocently, and the turtle stole a kiss.

"Trouble seems to follow everyone we know. I'm just saying, you need to stay together. Don't get separated. It'll blow our cover completely if I have to come in there after you."

"You're not going to have to." She used the same light tone he had, though she had a feeling he was being serious.

"That's all I want to hear."

"Good. Are we going to get breakfast any time this morning?"

"I dunno, Beck; you're the one slowing me down."

"_I'm_ the one?"

"Is there an echo in here? It doesn't feel like it's big enough."

Rebecca rested both hands on his plastron, and pushed off of him. "I'm not going to stand here in your way then."

The turtle's half grin was still enough to melt her. "Let 'em wait. They need more sleep anyway, right?"

Rebecca had just looped her arms around his shoulders again, when a plaintive voice called from another room.

"_Coffee_!"

Rebecca giggled. "Does Donny normally talk in his sleep?"

"That could be him waking up too. It's my cue in any case - you're gonna have to let me get back to work."

"Right, I'm in your way." Rebecca pretended to pout as she turned away from him, knowing it would make him pursue her.

The young woman spun back around into his embrace, and enjoyed the lingering seconds she had with him before real work had to resume.

* * *

Rebecca turned an unobtrusive gaze at the two men as they approached the front of the U-shaped Police Station, and Greg surreptitiously handed the flashdrive off to Brandon.

"There are probably a lot of cameras in there, Bran, so you need to make sure you pick an obstructed spot. All you have to do is plug it into a port on the front of a CPU, and then call Donny. He said it shouldn't take more than two minutes to get the worm installed."

"Anything else?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. Don't get caught," Greg said dryly.

"You sound like you don't have faith in getting any information the straightforward way," Rebecca mentioned.

"Not if they think I'm helping Sayuri, Becky. Some crazy busted up American turns up on their doorstep, what are they supposed to think? They'll be suspicious, if nothing else. My goal is to get us into the department, and just get a few of them riled up. Hopefully that'll give Brandon an opportunity to plant the thing."

Rebecca's glance was suddenly drawn to the park across the street from the Prefectural Police building. It looked like hundreds of people were clustered in packs across the greens. "What do you suppose they're doing?"

Greg cast them a brief look and shrugged. "Don't know. Let's get inside, all right?"

As they made their way through the lobby, Rebecca honed in on snippets of Japanese being spoken around her. It took more concentration to break down what they were saying at their rate of speed, but the increasing difficulty of Don and Leo's language lessons with her felt like it was paying off.

Foreign languages had always intrigued her; she assumed it came from being raised in a different country. Her insatiable desire to communicate with the people her family were helping had driven her to study hard as a child. It hadn't taken Rebecca long to discover that she had a real knack for remembering and separating the individual components of the languages.

Focusing that intensely on Japanese still felt like a workout. She wasn't ready to call herself proficient yet - simply passable. Rebecca couldn't understand everything going on around her at once, but she had a basic idea of what was being spoken in earshot. She caught herself listening curiously to two men in the elevator, discussing the gathering in the park.

When they got off a couple levels later, Brandon exchanged a look with her.

"Did you get something off them?" he asked.

"They were talking about the crowds in the park. Apparently there are going to be a couple of demonstrations today, starting with a rally this afternoon, and a march this evening. It sounds like it has the officers up in arms over controlling the masses."

"Did they say what it was about?" Greg asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "As they were getting off, one of them mentioned the United States Air Force. I don't understand the connection."

Greg nodded in understanding. "It _does _make sense. After World War Two, Okinawa was under the US's administration for about 27 years. While they were in control here, the States established several military bases over the Ryukyu Islands. They depended on them for strikes against Korea and China during the Korean War.

They returned the islands to Japanese administration in 1972, but the US has still maintained a heavy Air Force presence, based out of Okinawa. A lot of the native people aren't happy with the situation, partially because of crimes that the Air Force personnel are being connected to, and then there's the pollution and crowding to consider.

There's a political movement that was once devoted simply to Okinawa gaining independence from Japan. Several people want it to be recognized as its own free state. That same group is also concerned with getting the US troops and military bases removed from the islands. There has been a push in that direction from the States, but plans for relocating bases were frozen by the new powers that be in Japan.

It's been a key stronghold for the United States for years because of the proximity it holds to other countries. Our own troops have _started _transferring to Australia; it's just not happening fast enough for the locals here," Greg explained, as they arrived at their own floor. He cast one more glance at Rebecca and Brandon. "Watch yourselves. I'm going to try and get the ball rolling."

* * *

Greg had been gone for several minutes, and was now behind closed doors with the Chief. Brandon had tried wandering a few feet away from Rebecca a couple of times, and she could see the pairs of eyes tracking the man's every move as well as he could. Every step he took was monitored and noted by someone, as if the department had been specifically asked to watch them.

Rebecca was growing impatient with the process. She wasn't willing to allow this to be a waste of time, and she certainly didn't want one of the turtles attempting it. When Brandon came back toward her again, she leaned in close as he sat down.

"Give me the drive, Brandon."

"What? Why?"

"I have an idea. Trust me, and let me have it."

He cautiously handed it over while Rebecca kept her eyes forward, roving for the individual she'd noticed patrolling the area a number of times. She'd heard him referred to as a "section leader" by a couple of others. Rebecca assumed that would mean he had his own office. She calmly explained her plan to Brandon while she watched for her target.

When the man came by for another pass, Rebecca intentionally caught his eye.

"_Section leader, could you make an excuse for us to talk alone_?" she requested of him, and gave what she hoped was a suspicious glance toward Brandon. "_I have some things I need to tell you_."

The official gave her a cool stare-down, and then nodded. "Young woman, I have questions I believe you could help me with. It would be better to speak in private."

"What for? You don't need her for anything. What's your game?" Brandon demanded, and Rebecca bit her lip to keep from reacting to his tone.

_He's so good at this._

"Brandon, it's all right," she assured him. "I'll be back."

Rebecca's heart fluttered as the man led her down the hall to another room, and she glanced around for the tell-tale signs of surveillance. The office itself didn't look like it had been bugged. She took an uncomfortable breath as the official directed her to a seat. Rebecca hated lying almost as much as disobeying Mike's orders, but they weren't making any ground the other way.

"What can I do for you, Miss..."

"Tompkins," Rebecca filled in. "I need to communicate my own position to you. I don't know what's going on with either of these men. I was hired as a last-minute translator. I don't even know them from Adam - we only met a couple of days ago. If they're caught up in something, I don't want to get in trouble for it. Whatever this is about, I'm not a part of it."

"Have they spoken of any purpose to you in coming here?"

She shook her head. "No, just that they have business in the vicinity. They haven't given me any real details. I do feel like they're keeping things from me. If...if I find something out before it's too late..."

"Your cooperation will save you," he said smoothly, and reached into his desk for a card. The man jotted down something on the back of it before handing it over. "That is my personal number. Please do not hesitate to contact me. If there was any-"

A sharp knock at the door interrupted him, and the section leader looked over with an expression of annoyance. The door opened without him even granting permission, and another officer appeared.

"_Forgive me, sir, we have another scene erupting. Your presence is being demanded_."

The official bore a dark look as he headed for the door, but then gave Rebecca an apologetic glance. "I will return shortly."

_Take your time_.

Rebecca darted up from the chair and inched the door open to watch him retreat down the hall, before shutting it tightly. A shaky breath left her as she dropped on the floor by the desk, and searched for the USB port on the computer's tower. Even as she plugged the drive in, her gaze flicked back to the door, fearing he would be back any moment.

After hooking it up, she grappled for her phone, and hit the speed-dial to reach Donatello.

"Are you set, Brandon?" he asked without a greeting.

"It's me, Donny, and yes, the thing's attached. Please tell me you're getting something."

"Hold on. It needs a few more seconds before it can transmit anything to this side. Just stay with me."

Rebecca had a hard time keeping her breathing under control as she waited, fixing her eyes on the door to the hall.

"Okay," Donatello spoke up. "Yes. That did it, I'm in, Becky. Good girl. Now get the drive out of the tower, and the three of you can hightail it out of that place."

Rebecca yanked the device free, and dropped it into her jacket. "I couldn't agree more, Donny."


	20. Means to an End

Raphael was extremely antsy back at the house while he waited for the white van to appear. He didn't like being left behind. The turtle would have preferred riding along if nothing else, so that he could be in a position to do something if necessary.

"You might want to give the window some more space," Leonardo suggested. "There's plenty of traffic going by out there."

"Ain't nobody gonna see me, Fearless." Raphael scoffed, but backed off just the same.

The red-masked turtle's gaze tracked over to Donatello, who had his laptop set up in the customary position. Raphael had to shake his head at his brother's break-neck pace across the keyboard. "You're pretty satisfied now, huh Genius?"

Donny spared him a glance, before returning his full focus to the screen. "It's weird to be sifting through this much Japanese. This is testing me."

"In other words, I need to shut up and let you concentrate. Is that what you wanna say, Donny?"

"It's cool, Raph. I _am_ capable of tuning you out after all these years."

"That's nice to know, Don, I'd hate to thi-"

The rest of Raphael's sentence was cut short by the sound of Michelangelo barreling down the stairs like a hyperactive puppy.

"They're back, you guys! I saw them pulling up."

Donatello sat up straighter in the chair and closed the lid of his laptop. "On second thought, I think I _will_ take this back to the bedroom."

Raphael laughed loudly. "Guess you can't tune out everything after all, huh, Donny?"

"Is he trying to say I'm annoying?" Michelangelo frowned for an instant.

Donatello gave the youngest turtle a reassuring smile. "You're not annoying, just a little...distracting. I have to concentrate harder than usual to get through the Japanese, and it's not coming easily."

"Go on back to the room, Donny, and I'll bring you something to drink in awhile," the orange-masked turtle volunteered. "I promise not to hang around and distract you."

"Or irritate you." Raphael snorted, but then grinned at his brother enough to let him know he was joking.

Donatello disappeared as the front door was unlocked, and the three humans filtered into the living room.

Greg held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "Well _that _was fun. Where's the ice at?"

"Sit down, Heff; I'll grab you a fresh pack," Leonardo instructed.

Raphael noticed that Rebecca was staying near the wall, and not quite meeting Michelangelo's gaze. She almost looked...guilty?

"What's up with you, Becky?" Raphael asked. "You got the job done - you should be happy."

The woman shrugged as she smoothed curly hair behind her ear uncomfortably. "I sort of broke from the script." Her sheepish glance finally fell on Michelangelo. "They were watching Brandon so closely, I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, seeing as how you weren't dealing with a_ real _enemy, I guess I can overlook it." Mike's tone was teasing, but Raphael had a feeling he meant it.

"It felt weird," Rebecca confessed. "It's not that I've never lied before, but I'm still not used to manipulating someone else that way. It's scary how easy it was."

_She feels guilty for lying to that cop_, Raphael realized. _I never really thought about what it's like for the girls to be involved in all the scheming._

Raphael sensed movement to his right, and caught Leonardo hesitating in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. The blue-masked turtle moved after a couple more seconds, and dropped the icepack off with Greg before going to sit by Becky.

"It's a fine line to walk, Becky, and not a comfortable one," Leonardo said slowly. "To avoid notice we often have to do things that require some measure of manipulation. I'll be the first to admit that I don't enjoy breaking into all the places that we need to, any more than Donny likes creating his own spyware. Our goal isn't to take advantage of anyone else, and yet, there are times when we have to seek out those weaknesses. It's hard to use the excuse that the end justifies the means, but we don't really have anything else to fall back on.

In everything we do, the goal is to act honorably. And even when our actions can't live up to that exact ideal, we're still striving to keep our motivation pure. We have to take the law into our own hands all the time. Being a vigilante isn't a legal type of work to engage in. At the same time,_ honor _won't let us sit idly by. If you walk by a house and spot a fire, what are you supposed to do? You call 911, but then you realize there are still people trapped inside. Emergency workers are coming, but you know they won't be there in time to save them. Doing the right thing sometimes requires acting outside of the authorities."

"I get it, Leo, I do," Rebecca said quietly. "You have to break laws just to exist. I'm not opposed to manipulating someone for the right reasons. It's just a feeling I have to get used to."

"No you don't," Raphael said bluntly. "No one ever said you guys were responsible for the dirty work." The red-masked turtle was surprised himself by the surge of protectiveness over his new sister-in-law. Rebecca was a _good_ girl, and the thought of corrupting her was suddenly disheartening.

"It's okay," she assured him. "I need to think of it for what it actually is. A person does things in times of battle that they wouldn't normally do in real life, right?" The woman focused on Mike, and gave the turtle a wry smile. "I'm not much of a recruit, am I?"

Michelangelo wrapped both arms around her waist. "You've got a good heart - nothing wrong with that. I don't want you near this stuff anyway."

She pulled away slightly so she could fix him with another look. "Only when the 'means' require it, Mikey. Protecting the four of you is more important than all the rule books on Earth."

* * *

It was almost 2AM in New York City, but Jenna had yet to budge from the chair across which she was sprawled. She, Karina, and Calley had vacated the sewers after the boys left, and returned to the surface to stay with Luke and Katherine. Luke wanted to keep a closer eye on Karina himself with Donny being gone, and Kat wanted to be nearer to her sister. The loft was a little crowded with all of them staying there, and Jenna had considering going to stay with her Mom.

_I'm really not feeling all the "togetherness" right now. It'd be nice to get some space._

The TV was on, but the sound was so low that she couldn't hear it. She stared blankly at the screen, but her thoughts were thousands of miles away from that spot.

_It doesn't make any sense_, she fumed anew. _I was there _twice_ to help pull their shells out of trouble, and they still treat me like I'm a little girl? What's the point in being able to defend myself if they're going to treat me with these kid gloves?_

Jenna flopped wearily against the back of the couch.

_I know why they don't want me on the front lines - I don't even blame them for it. But I don't understand the fact that I'm good enough to support them one minute, only to be shoved to the back burner the next. And he's not _ready_ for this, darn it!_

Sheer helplessness was overwhelming her, and Jenna could barely stand it. It made her want to hit more than a couch cushion. Jenna didn't even bother doing that, crushing it against her chest instead with all the force of her frustration.

"Jen?"

Calley's voice startled the raven-haired woman. Jenna spun tensely, but relaxed upon seeing the young woman.

"Hey," Jenna said bleakly. "Am I keeping you up?"

"Honestly? Yes."

Jenna fumbled for the remote. "Sorry. I can turn this thing off."

"Jenna, it's not the TV. It...it's_ you_," Calley said carefully. "You're shutting us out, and it's upsetting Karina."

"She told you that?"

"She doesn't have to," Calley answered. "Jen, Karina needs you."

"Karina doesn't need me - I can't even do anything for her. Doc's taking care of the physical, and Kat's already being a Mother Hen with her."

"She does need you," Calley insisted. "It's important for her to have her sister, but she's come to rely upon your strength too, Jenna. You have a kind of sisterhood with her that...well, I think it comes from being in a similar position. Karina feels vulnerable right now, but she doesn't want to come off as being needy. She's screaming for support on the inside that she doesn't want to ask for out loud."

Jenna gave Calley a quizzical look. "You honestly think I can make her feel better?"

"I do, Jen."

Jenna sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess myself, and I thought she was getting everything she needed. I guess I didn't take the time to make sure."

Calley held her breath for a long moment. "Karina isn't the only one who needs to hear from you."

Jenna cocked her head. "What else am I missing?" You're obviously going to have to spell it out for me."

"You still haven't talked to Donny, have you?"

Jenna's annoyance lept back to the surface with a scowl. "Do you have to go there?"

"Someone has to," Calley said a little more boldly. "No one likes this situation, Jenna - and that includes him. He didn't want to leave you."

"Why can't they get it through their thick skulls?" Jenna asked stiffly, knowing the question wouldn't make any sense.

"What, Jen?"

"I just want them to make up their minds! Either I'm good enough to help, or I'm not. One moment I'm allowed to be with them, doing the small things that need to be done. The next thing I know, I've been retired against my own will, with nothing to do but sit at home wondering how badly someone's going to get hurt!"

Calley hesitated a few moments. "Jen, you know this isn't about weakness, don't you?"

"Of course it is, Calley," she snapped. "If I was strong enough to stand beside them, that's where I'd be. Let's not pretend that they see it any other way. No one else is allowed to protect _them_."

"They are trying to protect you, Jenna, but not only in the way that you're thinking."

Jenna raised an eyebrow and waited for her to elaborate.

"You understand the code of honor they adhere to," Calley said soberly. "It means they don't fight unless they have to...and that isn't a rule they only apply to themselves. It isn't that they think you're defenseless. They know better than that: they're the ones who've headed up your training. They've seen your progression with their own eyes."

"Could have fooled me."

"They don't want you to fight unless it's necessary." Calley got to the point.

"And if _I_ think it's necessary? What then?"

Calley shook her head. "You don't have to prove how strong you are."

Jenna's fist struck the back of the couch. "If something happens to him over there, I don't know what I'll do, Calley! You know that gang better than any of us! How can you not be freaked out by this?"

The young woman's brown eyes faltered for the first time. "I can't say that I'm not, Jen. But the answer isn't to shutting out the rest of the world, or ignoring the one you're worried about. Maybe if you called him, you could actually get some sleep."


	21. False Alarm

When Donatello returned to the room a couple of hours later, it was with a much more relaxed expression.

Leonardo peered at him curiously. "You look like you've got something, bro."

"Got something?" the purple-masked turtle repeated. "Oh, the evidence. Yeah, I found their records."

"And?" Leonardo persisted. Donatello sounded happy enough to have found the objects of his concern, but he had a feeling that his lighter step couldn't be attributed to that alone.

The smallest trace of a smile came over Donny. "Jen called me."

"Told ya she couldn't burn forever, Genius!" Raphael called from across the room.

Donatello shot a sheepish look in his direction, before choosing a perch on the couch.

Greg grabbed a chair beside him. "Okay, Donny. Where are we at?"

"Sorry it took me so long to decipher information."

"Don't apologize, Don. What did you find out?"

"There have been several evidence entries under her case number, including a laptop computer."

Greg shook his head. "I didn't really expect them to let me see any of it, even though I threatened charges against those cops who beat me up. I didn't want it to come to this."

"Come to what, Heff?" Michelangelo wondered. "Are we gonna have to get a hand on this stuff ourselves?"

"It's entirely possible that the authorities are missing clues on the hard drive, because they don't know what they're looking for," Greg replied. "The problem is, if we steal it...We risk the possibility of suspicion falling on the rest of the items in the Lab. It could cause evidence in other cases to be ruled inadmissible, just by tampering with Sayuri's stuff."

The solution felt obvious to Leonardo. "Then we don't let them know that we tampered with it. We don't need the computer - just the information."

Greg stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes widening a little. "I've always liked the way you think, Leo."

"We'd still have to go in person," Donatello mentioned. "Which means I'm going to have to mess with their regular operating procedures...for a little while. I need to turn off a couple of security features, and we have to find a way to get the building emptied out. So help me, Heff, don't say 'bomb threat'. I'm really uncomfortable going that route. It seems to be _some_ people's logical fall-back, but I only caved that one time-"

"To save Mike, yeah, I know, Don. What about a fire drill?"

The purple-masked turtle sighed. "I'm not fond of that either, but we don't have many options."

"Can I assume that you're going to insist on going?" Leonardo asked.

Donny nodded. "The sooner the better - I was thinking like tonight even."

Leonardo frowned. "Do you have enough time to make it work?"

"It isn't that complicated, Leo, and I don't want to allow anyone the opportunity to discover my worm program. It isn't invisible; we've only got a small window under which to operate."

"Then I'm going with you," Leonardo replied.

"So am I," Greg added.

"That probably isn't necessary, Heff," Donatello countered.

"You haven't even been inside the building, Donny - I have. I also know how to handle the evidence like we were never there."

Leonardo exchanged a look with Donatello, and nodded firmly. "This is kind of his baby, Don."

"Okay," Donatello agreed quietly. "I'm going to take a closer look at their fire monitoring system, and see how I can manipulate it. I'll get back to this, and hopefully have something worked out in the next couple of hours."

* * *

Nightfall found Donatello and Leonardo sitting alone in the back of the van, around the side of the Prefectural Police Headquarters in Naha. Donatello was poised to set off the false fire alarm, but he wanted to make contact with the others first. The purple-masked turtle flipped through a couple of channels to get to the one everyone was supposed to be using, and began running through names.

"Brandon, are you in position?"

"I'm set on this end, Donny. Got a pretty good view of the masses from up here. Things look a little...uneasy."

"Keep us aware of the conditions, all right? Raph, where are you and Mike at?"

"Watching the building from that spot you picked out. Our view is kinda obstructed because of all this mess; we're probably gonna have to find another position. I don't really like this, Genius."

"Stay together, and don't let any of them get a good look at you."

"Duh." The red-masked turtle sounded exasperated. "It won't be hard to blend in, at least for now. I've got a feeling in my gut that we're gonna have a situation out here. The cops have stepped up their patrols in just the last few minutes - seems like they feel it too."

"Keep yourselves out of trouble, Raph, and try not to incite any fights," Donatello added impishly. "Heff, are you ready inside?"

"I'm set, Donny, just waiting for you to do _your_ thing."

"How long do you think it will take for the building to empty out?"

"I say give it a good ten minutes before you attempt it. You know where you're going, right?"

"Yup, and I'll let you know when we're on our way. I'm going to trip the computerized sensors to set off the alarm, and shut down the key camera angles. Everyone hold your positions until further notice."

Donatello was already logged in to the correct program; he just needed to force the resolve to perform the needed action. His distasteful expression must have read from a mile away, because Leonardo nodded at him sympathetically. "Just once, I'd like to use these skills for something besides breaking and entering, Leo."

"Keep our real goal in mind, Donny. This isn't about taking advantage of the authorities. We just have to go around them."

With a flourish, Donatello finished the job with the smoke detectors, and then killed the main video feed that was serving the building.

"Now we wait, Fearless."

* * *

Leonardo watched the minutes tick away, and pulled on a floor-length duster over his katanas as they were getting closer to leaving. The coats felt a little more conspicuous than the hoodies with which Raphael and Michelangelo disguised themselves, but he and Donatello carried weapons that were much more difficult to conceal. Leonardo didn't expect to need his blades inside, but their weight was still reassuring.

He glanced over at Donatello, in time to see his younger brother adjusting another bandana over the top of his head to draw away from his physiology.

"Ready?" Leo asked.

Donatello nodded and cautiously opened the back doors. The first waft of night air hit Leonardo, carrying a mixture of scents that related to several types of food and drink. The sight of the throng that had gathered over the length of a couple city blocks was startling. Leonardo sensed the unrest in the air like an electric shock, but he didn't have time to focus on it.

They made their way silently around the van, and Donatello shot a thumbs-up toward the driver's side where Rebecca was waiting. She lowered the window a couple of inches.

"Stay put, okay, Becky?" Leonardo instructed. "Keep the doors locked. I don't like the look of these people."

"I will, Leo. Be careful you guys!"

The blue-masked turtle nodded, and they picked up the pace to get to the side entrance that Greg had chosen ahead of time. The turtles didn't see anyone as they approached the door, and found it partially ajar. Leonardo had just reached for it, when someone pushed the bar from the other side.

"C'mon, guys - we've got to be quick," Greg urged them. "Between the traffic and the mob outside we should have enough time. EMS response should be slowed down, but it won't stop them from coming. We have to get this done."

Neither turtle wasted any breath on words. They followed Greg through a couple of connecting hallways, over to the closest elevator. Leonardo noticed his brother bracing an arm heavily against the sidewall of the car, but didn't say anything about it. He mentally reminded himself to watch Donatello like a hawk. His gaze flicked over to Greg, and he could tell the man was striving to control his nerves.

The elevator stopped on the selected floor, and Greg led the way out into the hallway.

"I didn't see the Evidence Bunker while I was here. If the plans we studied were correct, then we should take a left turn to-"

"I believe it's actually a _right _turn, Heff," Donatello spoke up.

Greg hesitated, but then followed the purple-masked turtle's advice. "I trust your memory more than mine, Donny. Why don't you take the lead?"

"You forget I have the scanner," he replied wryly. "I've got the blueprints right in front of me."

Donatello led the way at a steady walk, which Leonardo was trying hard not to pick apart. He wasn't intentionally looking for signs of weariness in Donny, but he could still feel the falter in his step every so often, and never missed the way his brother grazed the walls for additional support. They traveled in silence, except for the sound Greg's feet made echoing across the hall.

Donatello pulled up short after a couple of minutes, and paused to read the Japanese characters on a door. "This is it, guys. Now we can-oh _shell!"_

The purple-masked turtle had just finished peering through the cut-out window on the other side of the door, when he flattened himself under it so fast that he hardly contained the sound of striking the floor.

"Stay back, get down," he hissed. "Someone's in there; I know I saw a shadow moving."

"Now what?" Greg muttered.

Leonardo edged over to the window beside his brother, and cast a look between him and Greg. "We didn't go to all this trouble for nothing," he said coolly. "Are you sure there's only one, Donny?"

"I only _saw_ one, Fearless."

"What have you got in your bag of tricks? Did you bring an epi?"

Donatello retrieved the pen from his bag and handed it to him.

The blue-masked turtle exhaled softly. "Okay. I'm going in. You guys stay here for a minute, and I'm going to get this guy out of our way."

Leonardo didn't relish the idea of drugging an officer any more than Donny would have, but he wasn't about to let his injured brother's efforts go to waste. Leonardo slipped through the door of the darkened room, which had only two small overhead lights illuminating the space. He moved silently along the wall, holding his breath as he ducked past an empty desk.

_Would someone actually be double-checking inventory at a time like this? It doesn't make any sense._

He heard the sound of the man moving, and peered around the corner for his first unobstructed look at the stranger. The human was facing his direction, but he was also completely engrossed in the box through which he was digging. He didn't notice when Leonardo slid across the floor, nor when he took up position behind a row of shelving.

The turtle inched closer to his target, and his curiosity intensified.

_What is he doing? Did he honestly not notice the fire alarm going off?_

The Asian man suddenly turned from the box he'd been emptying, and went back to the wheeled ladder a couple steps away. As he started ascending, Leonardo took his engraved opportunity. The turtle dashed out of hiding, and planted the epi-pen in the back of the man's leg before he could climb any further.

The startled human wavered for an instant before the sedative took full effect, and then toppled. Leonardo caught him carefully, and maneuvered him out of the way.

"Donny, Greg, it's clear! Get in here; we've just bought ourselves another time limit!"

The pair appeared around the corner a moment later, ready to go to work. Greg's first move was to start reading off case numbers on the shelving, but Leonardo noticed that his brother had been drawn to the crate already sitting on the table.

"It doesn't make any sense," Donny murmured. "He could have been risking his life to stay here; he didn't know the alarm was a fake. Why would he be so driven? What could have been so important that..."

Donatello trailed off, and Leonardo noticed his eyes widen as he got a closer look at the label on the box.

"What, Donny?"

The purple-masked turtle looked down at the screen on his scanner before answering, and tapped a couple of keys to refresh the screen. "That guy was sifting through Sayuri's caseload! I'm afraid to ask what that could possibly mean."


	22. Us Against the Mob

Raphael didn't usually have a problem with crowds, and most of these humans were too caught up in their strange revelry to notice the two mutant turtles disguised in their midst. He and Michelangelo had been hovering a couple of yards away from the street, and watched while the congregating group continued to grow. The red-masked turtle felt impatient; an emotion that often struck him when he was sitting around watching action instead of taking part in it.

The sound of several simultaneous shouts less than half a block away was enough to make Raphael tense, and regret that he'd been bored. A scene of some kind was erupting just down the street. Raphael craned his neck to see around several running figures that appeared to be heading right into the thick of all that shouting. A few moments later, he realized that his younger brother was no longer beside him.

He rolled amber eyes. "Mikey!" It didn't matter if he yelled; his voice was only one of many.

Raphael backtracked to the last position they'd held and was about to shout his brother's name again when he spotted Mike's familiar form clinging to the overhanging ladder of a fire escape.

"Nah, that's not conspicuous or anything, shell-head!" Raphael fumed. "You were supposed to stay with me!"

"I'm trying to see what's happening over there!" Mike returned, and then leaped to the ground without making a sound.

"Well, did you?"

"Few cops got too close, and I think the others started something. Should we do anything, you think?"

Raphael took a wary look at the pockets of seething masses, and shook his head. "Shell no, Mikey, this is too much. Maybe if there were like a hundred of us or something."

"But someone's gonna get hurt, Raph!"

"Keep your eyes open, Mike, and maybe we can intervene in the smaller stuff. We can't just go jump into the middle of a riot."

Michelangelo nodded grimly.

"C'mon, let's get a little more out of the way, find someplace safer to watch from," Raphael suggested.

In the span of ten minutes, it felt like someone had flipped the crazy switch. The red-masked turtle had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he watched what were probably rational human beings turn into animals before their eyes. In the end, they decided to partially ascend back up Mike's fire escape, stopping at the lowest platform. They could see more from there, and would also be in a position to respond quickly if they needed to.

The two turtles watched in horrified silence as violence erupted on every corner of the street and the police struggled to contain it. Raphael had seen enough battles in his day that he thought he was prepared to handle anything. The sight of what were probably nice normal people being consumed by unearthly rage weighed on him differently than a regular altercation with a criminal.

While they watched, a small burst of flames from across the street made both turtles jerk, and Michelangelo gasped out loud. The fire was building, starting to consume a four-door sedan.

"Shell. It's a good thing Donny set off the fire alarm," the orange-masked turtle remarked.

"Speaking of which, where in the world is the fire department?" Raphael wondered. "I'm glad the guys are getting enough time, but geesh. What if the building was really on fire?"

"They're probably fighting to get through." Michelangelo whistled, and then cringed as a couple of store-front windows were shattered in a miniature explosion of glass. "This is _nuts_."

"Tell me about it, bro." Raphael heard a soft click on the line over his ear-piece, right before Brandon's voice cut in.

"Guys, this is getting out of hand! Where are you?"

"We're outta the way, Bran. You're still on the roof, aren't you?"

"Waiting for some sign of EMS. This is like nothing I've ever seen up close!"

"Yeah, and don't get any closer," Raphael ordered.

"I've got no plan of-" Brandon cursed suddenly, and repeated the same thing several times.

"Use your _real _words, Brandon!"

"Some idiots are screwing with the van, Raph! I'm not gonna be able to hold this position!"

"Brandon, don't get in over your head! Mike and I are coming!"

"Coming where?" Michelangelo asked immediately.

"Somebody's getting rough with the van, Mike, we need to-"

Raphael didn't get a chance to finish before his orange-masked brother vaulted from the platform, and was off like a shot. Raph pursued him as quickly as he could. He couldn't see his brother through the crowds, but at least knew in which direction he had to be heading. The red-masked turtle wasted no time on gentleness, shoving his way through people as if life depended on it.

He cursed Mike's name more than once for getting ahead of him, and lowered his shoulder for another drive to get through the pulsating mob. One man made the mistake of trying to take a shot at him, and Raphael had neither the patience nor the time to deal with him. He let the human's blow strike nothing but air, before driving a foot firmly into his gut.

As he fought his way through the fringe of one mass, he caught sight of the van. It was surrounded by several youths, who looked determined to topple it. Michelangelo had taken a fierce stance by the driver's side door. Raphael didn't see Rebecca, but from the way Mike wasn't budging, knew she had to be inside.

Three men were already lying in the street near his younger brother, but the almost drunken rampage against the vehicle was continuing. Raphael leaped into the fray, yanking two men by their collars away from the van. He gave the young men a tremendous shake, before hurling them toward the center of the street.

One of them flew back at the turtle, and Raphael met him with a hard right hook. He threw a glance in Mike's direction. His brother's body count had increased, and he actually had his nunchucks whirling now, refusing mercy for any who were too persistent. Raphael dashed around the other side of the van to start breaking up the assault, and snatched for the first figure that raced toward him. He had the man firmly by the throat before he realized who it was.

Raphael swiftly returned Brandon to the sidewalk. "Sorry, man!"

"I'm glad you looked before you strangled!"

Neither of them wasted any more time on speech. They put their combined effort into defending the van against the dozen or so more idiots that had decided it was a prime target for their fury. Starting out, Raphael had been holding back from using his full force, but as their fervor increased, his blows became more serious.

Raphael heard a particularly loud crack from his left, and whirled in time to see Brandon send someone several feet. He opened his mouth to warn his friend of the guy coming from Brandon's left, but he acted before Raphael could say anything. Brandon simultaneously tripped the man up, and wrenched his weapon away from him. Brandon's figure took on a menacing stance with the tire iron he'd taken from the thug, as he coolly regarded the others standing a couple of feet away.

Raphael's grin returned as the relentless youths hesitated in front of them. "Get going before we pound you to smithereens!"

The chances that they understood him were slim - but his tone got his point across. As they retreated, Raphael flew back around the side of the van and found Mike still positioned by the driver's side door. His younger brother nodded when he saw him, and then he turned to motion something to the window. The door cracked open a couple of cautious inches, and then Rebecca fell into his brother's arms.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed at once.

Raphael was at Mike's side in a flash, but his brother waved him off as Brandon joined them.

"It was just some moron with a bottle."

Raphael reached for his forearm anyway, peering for a closer look at the jagged wound that glittered with shards of glass. "Get in the car, Mike. Becky, why dontcha go around back with him? You're all right to drive, Brandon?"

The man had just started to voice his assent, when the sound of sirens met their ears.

"Well it's about time," Brandon muttered.

* * *

Greg was making quick work of re-taping the crates with new adhesive, as Leonardo ascended the ladder so that he could take the boxes from him. The blue-masked turtle was keeping half an eye on the unconscious officer, his mind still reaching for an explanation of what he could have been doing.

_It feels dirty somehow. I can't think of any reason for that Officer to choose to search through her caseload right now, unless he was doing something he didn't want anyone else to see._

Donatello had already safely bundled away the device to which he'd copied Sayuri's hard drive, and now had his hand pressed to his ear in a way that suggested he was listening to something. "Fire department's almost here," he announced.

Leonardo leaped agilely to the floor, and dusted off his hands. "Then let's hit the road!"

"Apparently we've got a full scale riot going on outside. Brandon's moving the van to another position. Do we want to do anything with that officer?"

Leonardo glanced at Greg, who shook his head.

"We should probably leave him outside this room," Greg advised. "He didn't see you, right? He doesn't know what hit him?"

"He never saw me coming."

"Then he's not our problem. He'll wake up on his own, and he'll be fine, won't he, Donny?"

"The sedative shouldn't hold him much longer."

"Two reasons to hurry," Greg said decisively. "Let's _move_!"

Leonardo started out leading the way into the hall with the officer draped over his shoulder. After leaving him propped against the wall, he started backtracking toward the elevator. One look at his purple-masked brother struggling to match his pace made Leonardo slam on the brakes.

"Why are you stopping?" Donny demanded. "I'm coming."

"I know you are, Don. I just figured that we came in together, so we should_ leave _together." Leonardo intentionally kept his tone light, and it seemed to squelch Donatello's annoyance.

Donny gave him a small smile as they started moving again. "Not bad for a day's work, huh, Leo?"

"Not bad at all, Donny. I have a feeling you're going to sleep well tonight."

His brother briefly closed his eyes. "Sleep. That sounds fantastic."

"Not yet though, all right?" Leonardo said impishly, and a chuckle escaped Donatello.

Inside the elevator, Donatello handed his scanner off to Greg. "Think you can find us a way out of the building, something closer to where Brandon took the van?"

Donatello giving up his most precious piece of technology signified to Leonardo how worn out his brother really was.

_For his sake, I'm glad we made this work without any fancy acrobatics. He's just not ready for this junk yet. I wish we didn't have to push his limits this way._

Leonardo met Donny's steady gaze, and guessed that his brother knew what he was thinking.

"Thanks for not treating me like an invalid, Leo."

The blue-masked turtle nudged his shoulder. "I'd say that went pretty smoothly, Donny. Nice work on all the tech stuff."

"Just doing my job."


	23. Madness

*** I should mention that the following content comes with a warning label. Most of the time my writing involves a bit of "role-playing", to get into the heads of the characters. Let's just say that parts of this chapter were _very_ disturbing to write. It probably ranks in the top five of the most difficult chapters I've ever written. Um...that is all.**

* * *

"...And the next thing I know, this bonehead jumps off the fire escape, and disappears into the mob before I can even get my feet on the ground!" Raphael announced, and directed a dark look in his youngest brother's direction.

"What'd you expect, Raph? That'd I'd want to hang out and chill awhile longer, when those morons could have been hurting Becky?" Michelangelo couldn't keep the heat out of his tone as he glared back at his brother with unusual force.

"That _ain't _what I said, Mike. I wasn't interested in hanging back either; I just think it was stupid to get separated. Anything could have happened in that madness."

Michelangelo continued to scowl at him, but Leonardo's voice distracted him from the daggers he was throwing.

"Mike, he's right. If you'd given Raph the benefit of a few seconds, Donny might not be patching your arm right now."

The youngest turtle rolled his eyes. "Every one of you knows if that was _your _girl in there, you woulda jumped on it just as quickly."

Mike was still feeling very defensive over the whole maneuver, and not interested in being told he'd done anything wrong. He jerked away from Donatello at the sudden pain that spiked as his brother was trying to dig out the worst of the glass. "Shell, Donny, that hurts!"

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't be as bad," Donatello chided him. "Does someone need to sit on you, or can you give your arm back willingly?"

Michelangelo grunted in irritation, but didn't fight Donatello's grasp. He stared down at the floor of the van, still convinced he'd done the right thing. Rebecca had been quiet this whole time. The orange-masked turtle knew that she was afraid to speak out of turn, but her opinion on the matter had to be coming too.

Her fingers tracing the side of his face was enough to get Mike to glance back up, and his expression instantly softened under her blue-green eyes.

"_Listen_ to them, Mikey," she said softly. "It's for your own good, all of your good as a team. You have to stay united, even when it comes to me."

"I was just scared something would happen to you." Mike pouted a little, unhappy to have the entire van against him.

"I know, and I'm really glad you came. I was scared too; I thought they were going to tip the van for sure, or try to set it on fire. I don't get what's _wrong_ with people. You don't have to accept everything the government does without complaint, but rioting? Seriously? Since when did destruction of public or private property accomplish anything?"

Raphael rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand as he scooted closer to them. "You're preaching to the choir, sis. None of that stupidity made a bit of sense to me either."

Michelangelo met his older brother's eyes, and saw the real concern there. This wasn't Raph just telling him what to do because he had the chance to. He'd honestly thrown him for a loop out there.

"Raph, I'm sorry," he finally said. "I got too far ahead, and it wasn't fair to you."

"I'm only trying to keep your shell in one piece, okay, Mike?"

Raph's cocky smile felt forced, but it made Michelangelo grin anyway. "Sure, Raph. We all know _you're_ the only one allowed to fly off the handle."

"And don't forget it, Chuckle-head."

* * *

Officer Ochi woke up on the floor outside the Evidence Bunker, with no memory of how he'd gotten there. His head was throbbing slightly as he rose slowly to his feet. He was trying to remember what had happened, when the sound of pounding feet coming from the stairwell got his attention. Ochi was suddenly reminded of the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here; the entire building had been evacuated.

When the fire alarm went off, the thought had occurred to him that it would be a good opportunity to seek out the evidence the Akiudo wanted him to get his hands on. Most of the items that the Prefectural Police had catalogued were worthless; objects that had been manufactured under the pretense of setting up Kimura's guilt.

One item, however, was not in the same category as the rest. A laptop computer had been recovered from Kimura's impounded vehicle, the night the entire plan against her had culminated in her exodus. Ochi had counted on getting the chance to go through her car himself, but the police had moved on the "anonymous" tip much faster than he'd expected them to.

They'd intercepted the one thing he was after, and the fire alarm gave him a second chance to get to it. His first act had been to log in under a stolen IT password to shut down the camera feed, only to discover that it had already been turned off. At that point he'd assumed that some outside force was involved in this matter. He was thoroughly convinced that the alarm had to be a hoax.

Ochi had eagerly raced to the Evidence Bunker, and started searching for the missing link in Kimura's case. He'd been through the first box, and was reaching for the second when he lost sight of everything.

The officer cast a glance back into the room through the window, pressing his face against the glass for a closer look. There was no sign of the box he'd been digging through on the table.

_The Akiudo must have come to take care of business themselves. They could have at least informed me._

Ochi hurried to get out of sight of the approaching firemen, and holed up inside the closest bathroom he could find. The minute he'd closed himself inside a stall, his phone was in his hand.

* * *

Takashi's eyes were closed, though not in sleep. He was in a very relaxed state, so that it took him a few seconds to open them in response to the knock at the door. He frowned at the intrusion, but he was rarely bothered this time of night without reason.

"_Come_," he called.

The door opened to reveal Yukiko. The woman bowed lightly as Takashi got to his feet.

"_We have received unusual word from Officer Ochi_," she told him.

"_What word? Does he have news of Kimura_?"

"_Not directly. It was a strange call, Takashi-sama. He thought we had somehow interfered at the Police Station tonight. There was a false fire alarm, and the cameras failed too. He made an attempt to retrieve the laptop from Kimura's case-load, but someone interrupted him_."

"_Someone caught the fool trying to steal evidence_?"

"_He never saw his attacker, and he is fairly certain that he was drugged. When he came around, he had been dragged outside the room, and there was no sign of the crate he had been working with_._ He assumed we sent our own men to retrieve it_."

Takashi growled under his breath. "_Sending our own would be more effective than getting him to do something right. It sounds like a carefully planned assault. The question is, by whom? Another session with Yoshida might be in order."_

The Asian woman gave him a satisfied smile. "_Would you mind if I watch? I do enjoy seeing you work_."

"_By all means, Yukiko-san. Such pleasure is _meant_ to be shared_."

The fortress was quiet, as it usually was by this time of night. A curfew wasn't enforced, but the warriors knew what was expected of them, and normally obeyed without deviation. It was impossible to reach the lowest floor by elevator. There was in fact only one set of stairs that accessed the basement, and most people never set foot on them. Neither Takashi nor Yukiko said a word as they descended through the building. The Asian man glanced outside as they passed one of the windows, and the sight of the moon reflecting off the sea caught his eye before he continued on.

In the semi-darkness at the bottom, two guards were alert. They rose swiftly upon their approach.

"_Is he still in position_?" Takashi asked.

"_Per your orders, Takashi-sama_," one replied with a deep bow.

"_Come and prepare water for me then. I have further questions for our guest_."

Takashi flipped a switch as he entered the inner room, turning on the single light that illuminated a strategically placed table that stood like an island in the center of the room. A grim smile traced his features as he approached the man strapped down to it. He noticed the youth's breathing catch in his chest, as if he'd heard him coming. The prisoner's limbs strained uselessly against the straps holding him down.

Takashi reached to remove the hood that was covering the Lab tech's face, and leaned over the inverted table that forced the man's head to lie lower than his feet.

"_I trust you have not missed me, Yoshida, but all good things must come to an end. There have been certain events tonight that suggest you have not been completely honest with me_."

The young man's face screwed up with a sob, and he couldn't manage a real response for Takashi.

"_You are going to insist on doing this the hard way I suppose_?"

The intensity of man's cry increased, and Takashi laid a hand on his arm.

"_You are going to tell me everything, one way or another. You are choosing for this to happen_."

"_I have already told you_!" the young man returned, voice tinged with desperation.

_But he is not desperate enough, _Takashi surmised_._

"_I have heard those words before, Yoshida, only for them to be recanted. We are going to get to the bottom of what you know_."

Takashi motioned to the guard who'd entered the room, and he brought both bucket and pitcher to his side. Yukiko nodded approvingly as she accepted the towel he'd brought, and wrung it out thoroughly before handing it to Takashi.

A hoarse scream escaped the captive as Takashi wrapped it over his face, in preparation for what would come next.

"_We will begin with the events of this evening_," Takashi said calmly, almost soothing. "_Someone made a production of breaking into the Police Station to retrieve evidence that belongs to Kimura's case. She has assistance - I have always suspected that. Now I want to know who is working with her. I need names, Yoshida._"

"_I have told you! I know of no others. She worked alone, she trusted no one_!"

"_You force my hand then_." Takashi scooped up the pitcher, and shook his head as the tech struggled against the restraints again. "_You will not be free until you have told _all."

He dashed the water over the young man, draining it directly into his mouth and nose until he knew he was in danger of suffocating him. Even an attempt to hold his breath through the technique would only result in tightening the grip of the towel plastered over him. After a few seconds Takashi tore the towel free and released the table to elevate his head. He watched silently while Yoshida struggled to expel water from his airways.

The young man convulsed uncontrollably as he fought to breathe, and another choked sob finally came up with it.

"_How many times must we go through this tonight? I do not tire easily,Yoshida_."

"_No one_," he rasped. "_I do not know...you must believe...I would not submit to this, I would tell you! I do not know where she is, or who is helping_!"

Takashi returned the table to its original position with a snap, and repeated the same action that had the effect of drowning someone on dry land. He'd heard this method referred to as simply _simulating_ the feeling of drowning a number of times, and the reference always made him chuckle. It was easily a means of execution if it was performed long enough.

Takashi continued the drenching longer this time, pushing the envelope further than he had before. It took a solid ten minutes for Yoshida to recover enough to even speak to him again, with the most desperate plea yet.

"_I know nothing...I have already told you. Please, _please_ let it stop_." The tech moaned through the final word.

Takashi rested a hand against his cheek, patting reddened skin lightly. "_I believe you, Yoshida. I honestly do_."

He straightened upright, and nodded his head at Yukiko.

"_He will be of no further use to us. Finish it for me, and see that he is disposed of properly_."


	24. Resting Up

Raphael smiled a little smugly when Leonardo and Greg got the drive away from Donatello, forbidding him from starting the work on recovering files that evening. The blue-masked turtle accompanied Donatello back to one of the bedrooms. When he didn't return right away, Raphael assumed Leo was probably going to wait until their younger brother went to sleep.

Raphael fingered his phone. It was late here, but with the thirteen-hour time difference, calling New York wouldn't be an issue. He punched Karina's speed-dial after a couple of seconds, and settled back further into a not-quite-comfortable chair.

"Hello?"

Just hearing her voice on the other end was enough to make him grin. "Hey, Kari."

"Raph...I was just thinking about you. How is everyone?"

"Doing okay here; Mike's the only one who managed to get a little busted. It was kinda intense out there. I'm glad nobody got hurt worse."

"How's your _other_ brother doing?"

"Donny? It's hard to say, Kari. You know he doesn't like to complain. Leo said he handled the mission okay, even if he's not all there."

"I don't like this," she said softly. "I don't like it at all."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to him," Raphael said sternly.

"Try not to let anything happen to yourself either."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "We're fine. Tonight was no big deal...not when you compare it to other stuff. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right, Raph. Luke is keeping a close eye on me."

"Sounds like loads of fun."

"He means well."

"Doesn't make him any less irritating." Raphael snorted, but then was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Raph?"

"Is everything really okay with you?"

"It's more of the same physically, Raph. I'm used to not eating by now." Karina actually chuckled.

"I don't think that's funny, Kari."

"I have to find _something_ to laugh about; it's better than crying."

"How'd you get so strong?"

"DNA, Raph - you can't fight what's in the genes. I'm walking around with some of yours now too, thanks to all Donny's experiments. It's a wonder I haven't broken anything yet."

The red-masked turtle laughed, and a little bit of his tension melted away.

"Bran said you took another shot at him. I don't know why you can't keep your hands off my brother."

He laughed harder. "It was an _accident, _Kari - I put him right back down. Don't s'pose he mentioned that part."

"I don't know, Raph, there's a real pattern starting to emerge."

He scoffed, and steered the conversation back in the direction he'd been heading. "Are you three girls gonna stick it out with Doc and Kat?"

"I think so. It's a better feeling to stay together, especially now that Calley got through to Jen."

"Got through to her?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been much fun to be around. I don't know how Calley got her to cave; I haven't seen Jenna that mad in a long time. But she's just scared - we all are."

Raphael groaned. "What did you send me on this trip for?"

"Because it's where you need to be," she said matter-of-factly. "That doesn't mean I don't get nervous."

"You don't have a reason to be, not yet anyway."

"Like you'd tell me if I did?"

"Just take care of yourself, okay, Kari? Try to hang in there. I'm sorry I ain't home like I should be."

"Get some sleep over there, Raph; I know it has to be late. I love you."

"I love you too, Chica."

Leonardo sauntered back into the room as Raphael hung up the phone.

"Is Donny asleep?"

"Yup. I dissolved one of those little pellets for pain in water like Doc showed me - he didn't even have a chance to refuse it."

Raphael shook his head and extended a fist in his brother's direction. Leonardo gave him a sheepish smile and bumped it in return.

"This would be easier if he wasn't so resistant to taking his own drugs."

Raphael snickered. "Leave it to you to slip your little brother a roofie."

"It's not the same thing! Doc said it was just for pain management, and that it could help him sleep more easily. It doesn't knock him out."

"How was he tonight, Leo, for real?"

"Sluggish, and unsteady. It was worse by the end of it, but Donny sure didn't want to stop. He's got a stubborn streak a mile wide."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Yeah, me too," Leonardo said sardonically. "I don't like _tricking_ him into taking anything, but if he's not being cooperative..."

"Donny just doesn't wanna get hooked on 'em, Leo."

"I know he doesn't, but by all rights, he shouldn't even _be_ here! I'm still berating myself a little for this decision."

"Can it, Fearless. We all went through the options together; it wasn't your choice. Yeah, Donny shouldn't be near a fight, but we're just gonna have to watch his shell."

"I hope he can get something helpful off her files." Leonardo propped his feet up on the couch tiredly. "We need to get some shut eye too, Raph."

"Soon, Leo; I'm still winding down from our visit to the Abyss."

"The riot got to you, didn't it?"

Raphael peered at his older brother cautiously, but there was no judgment in Leo's eyes. "Well...y'know, you can expect a criminal to do some crazy stuff. But when it comes to 'normal' people tipping cars and trashing stores...yeah, that gets to me, Leo."

The blue-masked turtle nodded grimly. "The mob mentality is a dangerous thing. You did a good job getting through it."

Raphael shrugged. "Don't feel like we did much."

Leonardo rested his head against the arm of the couch. "I could probably sleep for ten hours. My body can't figure out _what _time it is."

Raphael cracked a smile at him. "Guess I'm gonna have to put _you_ to bed now."

"Not if I take you first," Leonardo countered, and his gaze suddenly fell on the phone Raphael was still clutching. "Did you talk to your wife?"

"Yeah, for a little bit. She said Calley was the one who got Jenna to come to her senses."

Leonardo nodded with a thoughtful expression. "She's trying hard to focus on everyone else."

"Doesn't seem like your girl ever has a problem seeing through somebody, Leo. I'm happy for you, bro. I know it ain't been easy, but it's worth it, right?"

"_She's _worth it," Leonardo clarified. "We're getting old, Raph...we're all settling down."

"Speak for yourself, Fearless, I ain't getting old. You've always been the old fogey of the group."

The blue-masked turtle regarded him with a slow blink, right before exploding off the couch. Raphael's feet hit the floor, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid Leonardo's drive. His brother's momentum sent them both tumbling over the chair. Raphael's bulk did him no favors as Leonardo pinned him down with precision.

"Who are you calling a _fogey,_Raph?"

"You got five seconds to get the shell offa me!"

"Or what?" Leonardo chuckled. "What's your next move? I'm dying to hear it."

Raphael scowled in return. "We don't all plan twenty steps into the future, Leo."

* * *

Late morning the next day found Michelangelo basking in the warmth of the sun on the tile roof, and imagining he was getting in touch with some aspect of his cold-blooded ancestors. He really didn't need the extra layers he was wearing now, but he couldn't exactly hang out in broad daylight without them. The orange-masked turtle raised his head when he heard someone at the window near his niche in the roof.

Donatello peered over at him and leaned heavily against the window-sill. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Donny? I'm getting a Summer preview. It's like getting to skip right over Winter."

His purple-masked brother chuckled. "This_ is _Winter for them."

"Really? I thought they were just all weird and opposite us like Australia."

Donny shook his head. "The island chain that makes up Okinawa is subtropical for the most part. Even the wintertime temperatures tend to hang somewhere around 70 degrees."

Mike's gaze flicked back to the blue expanse of the East China Sea in the distance. "How cold does the water get?"

"Mm...in the summer it's probably close to 80, but this time of year, it's more like 70 degrees too."

"That doesn't sound so bad. We could handle that, right?"

Donatello laughed once more. "Are you already planning a field trip in your head? We sure wouldn't want to stay in very long, Mike. There's a big difference in the way air and water affect someone. Water will rob you of heat a whole lot quicker. Not to mention the fact that out physiology makes us prone to take on the temperature of our environment. If we spent a prolonged period in there, it could cause a dramatic drop in core temperature followed by hypothermia-"

"And the end of the world as we know it," Mike said impishly. "You can be a real killjoy, you know that?"

"Just the facts, bro."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like I was drugged. I swear, I'm getting my _own_ water from now on."

"I'm surprised you're not already working."

"I'm warming up to it," Donatello said glibly.

"You'd get warmer out here. The roof is a lot sturdier than it looks; it feels like these tiles are like cemented down or something."

"They _are,_ Mike, for the same reason there are bars on a lot of the windows."

"Yeah, what's up with that? Is everyone around here paranoid, or do they enjoy feeling like they're living in jail?"

"It's because of typhoons, Mikey. Okinawa gets hit with a lot of them."

"Do you wanna join me for a couple minutes?"

His brother's brown eyes took on a somewhat glazed appearance as he considered the height. Michelangelo noticed his grip tighten on the window-sill, and wanted to kick himself.

"I'm uh...I don't trust my balance, Mike."

The orange-masked turtle rose and ducked toward the window. "Sorry, bro - don't know what I was thinking."

"You don't have to come in just because I shouldn't go out."

"Nah, I've had enough sun. Becky prefers the 'natural' look to me getting burned to a crisp."

Donatello backed away to give him space to get inside. "I think your girl will still love you, no matter what." Donny tapped a palm against his shell, then glanced at Mike's forearm. "Mind if I get another look at that?"

"Long as it doesn't involve any more digging."

"I already got the glass out." Donatello's look darkened when he saw the amount of dust that Michelangelo had managed to accumulate from the rooftop. "Mike, you need to keep the bandages _clean_."

"You really don't want me to have any fun, do you?"

"I don't want you to have any infections - unless you consider those to be fun."

"No thanks."

Mike allowed Donny to guide him down onto a chair, and his brother began preparing a new wrap from a small kit to replace the soiled one. They were experiencing a rare lull of silence, when Michelangelo smiled at Donatello encouragingly.

"For the record, your girl loves you no matter what too," he told Donny.

"I know. Jen still felt a little strained on the phone yesterday, but at least she's talking to me. I can't pinpoint my exact motivation for refusing to let her come with us. I told myself it was for Karina's benefit that she stay behind, but I know it's more than that."

"You don't want Jen within a thousand miles of the Akiudo again; we all get that, Donny."

"I do feel bad that we essentially gave Becky and Brandon a free pass, and everyone else got left behind. Deep down, I think none of us want a repeat of the Congo."

Mike flashed him a winning smile. "It wasn't all bad."

"It was a disaster, Mikey."

"Yeah, but look what we got out of it."

Donatello softened into a smile of his own. "I'm plenty glad for _that_. It's hard to imagine not having Becky with us."

Michelangelo jumped to his feet with a hop as Donatello finished his work. "She's a keeper, Donny. What do you say we go downstairs so I can get you something real to eat, and you can put that brain to good work?"

"That _is _why we're actually here, isn't it?"


	25. Lenore

***I do not own Edgar Allen Poe, or his literary genius that wrote "The Raven". **

* * *

Donatello took up residence on the largest workspace he could find, which turned out to be the table on the far end of the living room. The others made themselves scarce, leaving Donny and Greg to focus on the process of delving into Sayuri's hard drive. The purple-masked turtle's first order of business was to create a new set-up to display the recovered files, using the spare laptop to house all the new information.

Greg was sitting close by, still pouring over his records of their old communications on his laptop. The man hadn't said anything for over half an hour, and Donatello knew he was frustrated. They had always worked well together during these tech ventures. Though Greg was more known for his mouth, he was extremely talented when it came to digging up information. Donatello knew that the man would rather be searching through Sayuri's files along with him, but almost everything he'd looked at so far was in Japanese.

Donatello started out with her online account, perusing her mailbox for both incoming and outgoing messages. The purple-masked turtle searched back several months, but still couldn't find any record of her conversations with Greg from her end, or with any other contact for that matter.

"I'm not finding any messages pertaining to her investigation, not even communication with you, Heff. Her browser history has been wiped too; I can't tell what sites she's been visiting. I don't think I'm going to get anywhere with this screen name, so I'm just going to dive into her personal files, see if anything jumps out at me."

"Is there a list of anything she's recently accessed?"

Donatello performed a couple of keystrokes to look at her recent activity in editing or adding documents, and wasn't surprised to be met by another giant blank.

"There should be," Donatello allowed. "But there isn't. She didn't want there to be any record of her tracks, Heff. It looks like she intentionally cleared everything from her history as she went along."

The turtle clicked on a folder marked "Archives", and began scrolling through a list of several files. It was hard deciding where to start; everything pretty much looked the same. He was two-thirds of the way down when he caught sight of a grouping of documents whose _English_ titles stood out to him like a sore thumb. Donatello curiously clicked on one of them and was met by what looked like a quote.

"_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;-vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow-sorrow for the lost Lenore-  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore-  
Nameless here for evermore_."

Donatello's forehead creased as he looked at the original date at the top of the page, and then began scanning further down the document. He was only skimming it at first, but he gradually began reading it a little closer. He'd gotten through three paragraphs of what felt like an advanced analysis of the poem, when he lined down the file and clicked on another.

_"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
"Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here I opened wide the door;-  
Darkness there, and nothing more."_

He ran through a couple more sentences in English before clearing his throat. "Hey, Heff? C'mere for a second, will you? I want you to take a look at these files I found."

"You do recall that I can't read Japanese?"

"This stuff is in English. There are several files here that are definitely connected. It sort of looks like a literary thesis."

Greg glanced over his shoulder to read the quote that was currently on the screen, and then nodded. "The Raven," he said immediately. "That's Edgar Allan Poe. Sayuri is like weirdly obsessed with this poem. She used to quote it in some of her e-mails, and use lines of it as a signature."

"It's several years old," Donatello pointed out thoughtfully. "I find her use of English in this portion interesting."

"She spent a semester abroad in the United States when she was in college; that's probably where she was exposed to the poem. The Raven just doesn't have the same magical rhythm when you translate it into another language."

Donatello nodded. "Okay...she likes the poem. But why keep her college thesis? And why would it be broken up this way? It seems like it should work together as one document, don't you think?"

"I don't know, Donny."

The purple-masked turtle stared at the screen so hard, he almost felt like he could be looking _through_ it. "I think I'm missing something."

"The paper might have had significance to her, Donny. It could have represented a memory she didn't want to let go of."

"It doesn't _fit, _Heff. 'One of these things is not like the others,' and I think it's worth taking a deeper look. Lemme try a couple of things with these."

Silence purveyed for a few more minutes while the turtle integrated another piece of his personal software alongside Sayuri's files. After getting it installed, he started using the program to perform analyses on the properties of one of the documents in question. Donny's fingers hovered poised over the keys while the scanning progressed, and it finally came up with a flag.

"Okay...now what do we have here?" Donatello squinted as he read the description of the anomaly, and then opened the hidden file that was _within_ the original documents.

"What is it, Donny? What did you find?"

"There's something else hidden back here, Heff, more text in Japanese. Give me a few seconds to get into it, and I'll let you know what it says."

He perused the words for several seconds, flushing slightly as he realized it was more of a journal-type entry."All right, Greg...this is more personal, but here goes. "

Donatello centered the page, and began slowly translating it for him.

"_The words from that letter haunt me. When I wake up in the morning, they are whispered in my ear. When I awaken in the middle of the night, they run through my mind without fail. One voice, of one grieving parent that I cannot get out of my head. How many others are silent, forgotten? Doubtless there are many more brokenhearted, but I feel as if this one letter speaks for them all._

_'Do not forget her. Do not allow her identity to be swallowed up inside your caseload, absorbed by the sheer weight of those affected. She has a face. She has a name. She is our beloved, and we want her to be returned to us'._

_On this sleepless night when those words fill my mind again, I was reminded of a verse from a poem I had nearly forgotten, and it felt sadly appropriate. Lost Lenore...nameless here, forevermore. But what if Lenore is not really lost to us? What if she is still out there, waiting for someone to rescue her? Hoping that someone remembers she is missing?_

_I have nightmares of faceless young girls, being ripped away from their families, and shudder to think how many have been taken in reality. The Akiudo's trail has gone cold, and word of the missing falls into the background. The department wants to focus on the cases right in front of us, and that is all very well. But what about Lenore? I cannot walk the halls of the station without that question echoing in my heart._

_'The investigation is not abandoned', they assure me. But when two years pass without a single new piece of evidence or intelligence being logged, how can we say we are exerting an effort?_

_You are not forgotten, beautiful Lenore - innocent child. I pray that somehow you can hold on, that your family's hopes will not be in vain. As for me, I can no longer sit idly by, and wait for the Prefectural Police to seek new leads. If there is something to be done, it is clear that I will have to do it myself.'"_

Donatello was silent for a long moment, and waited for Greg to meet his gaze.

"There were times when she sounded a little tortured," Greg admitted. "But I had no idea of the true weight upon her shoulders. Donny, what else is in here?"

The turtle quickly skimmed a couple more passages from the file. "This one looks mostly like journal entries, all circling around the same frustration over the missing girls. I think I should try my software against the rest of these files. I know they were divided up this way for a reason, Heff."

"Then go for it."

Donatello scrolled over the six related files, and finally settled on the largest document entitled "Raven". After unlocking the hidden file, he glanced at Greg once more.

"It starts out with some more of her thoughts. This one says,

_'I made my first contact with the Raven tonight - or rather, I should say he found me. I have spent months in disillusionment and despair, with all hope of picking up a sign of the Akiudo nearly broken. I did not think that an unexpected phone call from the United States of America could turn that around so quickly."_

"Donny, did she date that entry?"

"It falls in the right time frame, Heff," he answered quietly. "She was talking about you."

"What else does it say?"

Donatello scrolled down the page, and was surprised to run into another large block of English. "It looks like she _did_ keep a backlog of your communications, Greg."

His eyes were drawn to another Japanese entry in-between e-mails, and he read it silently to himself.

_'My contact has much in common with the picture of the Raven, who knew nothing except to croak one single phrase time and time again. While I have come to respect and value his insight, I feel that there is not much he can do to help this investigation. I do not know why I have communicated with him this long, except that he believes the Akiudo are a live threat as much as I do, and he has become a good friend._

_'I suppose it is not fair to compare him to the cold unfeeling character of the Raven. At the same time, the bird was the messenger and reminder of what could never be undone, and that is how I have been tempted to feel after all this time of knowing him. All of our theorizing has started to feel futile and meaningless._

_'I feel like a part of me has become cold; that I am slowly dying the longer this is drawn out. He reminds that I am still among the living, and yet...'_

"Donny?" Greg's voice brought the purple-masked turtle back to reality, and Donatello quickly lined down the file.

"Let me try something else."

Donny hurriedly clicked on the next document, and was faced with another quote.

"_Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer  
Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor.  
"Wretch," I cried, "thy God hath lent thee-by these angels he hath sent thee  
Respite-respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore!  
Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!"  
Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." _

Upon accessing the hidden archive this time, Donatello was shocked to see a list of chemical components as the first addition to the document. He read through them rapidly, and his eyes flashed back to Greg.

"I think I just stumbled onto her notes concerning her Lab research!"

"Keep reading, Donny; we need the specifics of the Labs she was looking into!" Greg's voice trembled slightly with the statement, and Donatello felt his pulse rate increasing too.

The turtle caught himself holding his breath as he continued reading, and slammed a palm on the table-top when he reached a short list of the laboratories Sayuri had researched.

"This is it, Heff, this is what she must have been telling you about. There are five different chemical Labs throughout Japan that require the use of several of the components of the unique formula that the Akiudo uses, and only two that either manufacture or order almost all of them. It could even be that the missing derivatives are being covered up, in order to protect the drug's true origin."

"Was she delving into both of them?"

He scrolled a little more before responding. "It looks like the most extensive research comes out of the Lab that handles most of their own manufacturing. The place is supposedly publicly owned, but the funding...Sayuri says it doesn't add up. The Board claims that there are tons of foreign investors, but all she found were rabbit trails that led to nowhere."

"Meaning there's money pouring in, but they're hiding where it's actually coming from."

"That's what Sayuri concluded."

"It sounds dirty. What's this place called, Donny?"

"HijutoChem. The address is out of another Province, in Motobu."

Greg pushed back from the table. "I need to find us a bigger map, and then we need to have a closer look at her credit card statements leading up to her disappearance. Can you still access those from the station?"

"I copied all those files when I had the chance, Heff. What's your plan of attack here?"

"This Lab was the main source of her current excitement. I don't know what she found out from them or how, but my gut says she's still pursuing this lead. If we can link any of the old activity on her credit card to this region, it might give us a clue to where she could be holing up _now_. We're just getting started, Donny - are you up for this?"

"I'm up, Heff. Let's get to work."


	26. Searching

There was so much energy in the air, Raphael could practically taste it. It was late afternoon by now, and Donatello and Greg's forced seclusion had ended. That didn't mean, however, that all the work had ceased. A grin crossed the red-masked turtle's face as he caught sight of Greg behind his laptop. The man was finally back in his element, and clearly loving it.

Raphael paused for a moment behind him to glance over his shoulder. He didn't expect to understand what Greg was working on, and was surprised to find him scrolling through a list of Internet search-engine results for hotels.

"You trying to find us someplace swankier to stay, Heff?" Raphael smirked.

"I'm searching for the exception to the rule," Greg returned. "All of Sayuri's unusual credit card activity came down to the city of Nago; it's only a few miles east of the Province where the Lab is located. I have a feeling she stayed there on purpose, to throw off anyone that could have been trying to track her movement. If she was serious about not letting this fight go, common sense says she'll stick with the best evidence she's got."

"And you think this Lab is what got her into trouble to start with?"

Greg shrugged. "We know she had a contact inside of it; Donny found records of their communications, though not an identity. She never used anyone's real names, not even in her hidden archives."

"Sounds a little paranoid."

"With good reason, Raph. Look what's happened to her!"

The turtle nodded. "Can't argue with that, I s'pose. So, what's the exception to the rule you're searching for? Why are you looking up these hotels?"

"I'm trying to find someone around Nago or Motobu that doesn't require the use of a credit card. I'm certain Sayuri is off the grid now; she won't be leaving any more paper trails. But she still needs someplace to stay."

"What about friends, family? She couldn't be staying with someone else?"

"No family to speak of, and as far as friends...Raph, this investigation was her life, her obsession. I don't think she had any real friends, and if she did, she wouldn't risk running to them with the Akiudo trying so hard to kill her."

"And the cops out to lock her up and throw away the key."

"Exactly." Greg rested his chin in his hand for a few seconds. "This isn't an easy process. We have to assume she wouldn't go back somewhere that even an old paper trail would lead the cops. But it would be hard to pick out a new one too, when everyone requires a card. So where does she go? What does she do?"

Raphael sensed his questions were rhetorical, but they got him pondering anyway.

"Well...not _everyone _has a credit card, right, Heff? What do those people do?"

Greg's fingers drummed on the table-top, as he considered the matter hard. "I guess I need to stop looking for hotels, and try to widen my search base. There has to be some smaller stuff, 'Mom and Pop' joints that might accept cash. But then again, she probably would want to stay somewhere big enough to blend in. Let me change my specifications."

As Greg typed, Raphael noticed Donatello stir on the couch, but he didn't wake up.

"Why don't we send his shell to bed?" Raphael wondered.

"We're lucky he lay down at all, Raph; I didn't want to press the issue. The amount of concentration he has to devote is taking a lot out of him; I swear it's as bad as physical exercise."

Raphael grunted softly, and resolved to keep his voice down. He didn't understand how his purple-masked brother could possibly sleep out in the middle of everything going on, but he wasn't going to make it harder for him. Then Raphael turned his attention back to what Greg was doing, cocking his head as the man opened an additional window.

"Why do you need two search engines?"

"I figured I'd check into Nago and Motobu at the same time. Nago was her safe zone-"

"But that other one is where the Lab is?"

"Right, Raph."

"Huh. Well if_ I _was her, I'd be on top of that Lab, as close to it as I could get. If that's her target anyway."

Greg glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "That's a good point. Sayuri would want to minimize the amount of time spent on the road and out in the open. Plus, she'd probably figure that the cops could be watching for her in Nago, because of her previous activity there. I'll focus on Motobu for the moment."

He turned back to the screen and began perusing results again, not seeming to mind that Raphael was reading over his shoulder.

"Hm." Greg sounded more like he was in his own world that time. "A Hostel? Maybe..."

Greg clicked on a listing, and scanned down the page. He flew over several passages, until he found what he was apparently seeking.

"Cash only!" he said triumphantly. "It makes sense if you think about it. The accommodations are cheap, a little run down maybe, but overall...It'd be a good place to go unnoticed, and you wouldn't be leaving a real trail."

"Sounds like a winner," Raphael replied, even though he knew Greg was talking to himself.

"Gotta find out how many there are. It could still take awhile to track down which one she'd possibly choose..." Greg trailed off as he rose to his feet.

"Where are you going, Heff?"

The man looked unsure. Greg cast a glance over at Donatello on the couch, and then met Raphael's amber gaze again.

"I don't want to waste any time. We need to think about getting back on the road. This type of research would need to be conducted in person."

"That's why we're here, right?" Raphael asked obviously. "Are you like wanting to leave _now_?"

"Sort of. I mean, we had nothing to go on before, and now that we've got this Lab..." Greg looked troubled, as he started to take a seat again. "I'm worried about her. The journal entries that Donny translated were so desperate. It makes me surer of how serious she is. But I'm also worried about your brother...among other situations at home."

Raphael's gaze faltered. "There are a lot of things we could get distracted by, Heff. But if we're gonna do this, we have to focus sooner or later. Sensei would say something like...'Wherever you are, be there'. You can't be afraid of what you might be leading us into either. This was our choice."

* * *

A "family" meeting about an hour later came to the same conclusion that leaving was the next logical course of action. Raphael shook his head at the already darkened sky overhead.

_It's not even 5:30pm. Shell, it gets dark quick here. Still, I probably shouldn't complain about it, not when it provides more cover for us._

The others were finishing packing things up in the house, while the red-masked turtle had decided to get proactive with taking trips out to the van. The more he got done on his own, the less waiting around he'd have to do.

Raphael was just hopping out of the back end again when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone stumbling, followed by a strangled gasp. He hurried around the side of the van, in time to see his purple-masked brother struggling to get leverage on his knees.

"Donny! Are you all right?"

His chocolate brown eyes looked a little confused first, before some heat rose back into his cheeks.

"Yeah, I just almost dropped my laptop," he mumbled.

"What are you doing carrying stuff down the stairs? You're not supposed to be hauling anything, Don!"

His younger brother looked annoyed, even as Raphael bent down to his level on the ground.

"It was just my computer."

"And y'said you nearly dropped it! Is it worth that, bro?"

Without a word, Donatello relinquished the shoulder bag to Raphael's grip, and begrudgingly allowed him to help him up.

"You okay now?" Raphael asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure. I got dizzy for a second coming off the porch. It was no big deal."

_Right, Don, 'cause you _always_ lose your balance just trying to walk down some steps. _Raphael bit his tongue to keep from saying the words out loud.

Donatello shuffled a couple of paces along with him, making it about five feet before his legs appeared to lock up on him. Raphael instantly threw an arm around his shell, barely keeping him on his own two feet.

"Darn it, Donny!"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, just speak_ up_."

Donatello gave him a guilty glance. "I'm weaker than I thought I was," he confessed. "Even my arm felt like that bag could tear it out of the socket."

Raphael growled in frustration.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here, Raph, I am. It just doesn't seem like the rest is doing me a whole lot of good. I mean, I feel a little better in the short-term, but then I'm right back to feeling like I could keel over."

"It ain't just a feeling, Genius; you _did_ fall. What on earth are we supposed to do with you?" Raphael didn't mean for the rash words to come out, but Donny didn't seem offended by them.

"I don't know. I'll keep trying to sleep every chance I get I guess."

"And no more lifting and stairs," Raphael added. "I'm gonna take you back to the van, and you can wait there for the rest of us."

The purple-masked turtle nodded, and took small steps with Raphael's support.

_Shell, it'd be easier to just throw him over my shoulder. That, or tie him down until he's actually better. _

A twinge of guilt shot through Raphael's mind again. _You can just never tell how one stupid night is gonna affect so many others._

He did have to help boost his brother into the back end, and watched silently while Donatello leaned against the side of the van, and curled up his knees to his chest.

_I wonder if one of us should call Doc. Man, I wish he could see Donny's vitals for himself; he'd know how to keep him in shape. But Doc's too busy trying to keep _my_ girl in shape._

As Raphael headed back into the house, he was reminded of the conversation he'd just had with Greg about focus, and rolled his eyes.

_Follow your own advice, bonehead._

Leonardo was ambling toward the door as he returned, and the red-masked turtle stepped aside to give him a clear path.

"Is Donny out there with you?" the blue-masked turtle asked.

"He's out here all right. He was trying to haul his own stuff and ended up falling."

A flash of anger filled Leonardo's dark eyes, but it was gone in an instant. "I told him not to do that. You don't suppose he's losing his hearing, do you?"

Raphael chuckled. "You're asking the wrong guy, Leo. I was thinking about calling Doc," he finished more seriously.

"Why? How badly did he fall?"

"It wasn't just that, Fearless; he couldn't keep his balance afterward."

Leonardo's brow furrowed, and Raphael plunged ahead.

"He told me the rest ain't helping much."

"Then he's not getting enough," Leo said decisively. "That will change _now_."

Raphael nodded his agreement, and brushed past Leonardo to retrieve another load. He smirked at the sight of Michelangelo in the kitchen intertwined with Rebecca.

_Newlyweds. Too bad this can't be some awesome honeymoon for them or something. They didn't get to go away for their wedding like Donny and I did._

He cleared his throat when they didn't appear to notice him after a few seconds. "Hey, love birds. We _are_ still heading out tonight, last time I checked."

Michelangelo's blue eyes flicked over to him, a sheepish grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Sorry, Raphy, we just got...sidetracked."

The red-masked turtle shook his head. It was nice to know there were still some things to smile about.


	27. Traps & Hostels

***Anyone getting antsy waiting for something to happen yet? It's coming, I swear. I don't have a reputation for doing things the easy way...**

**

* * *

**

As of late, Yukiko had few reasons to look forward to contacting Takashi. Now for the first time in weeks, she breathed a satisfied sigh as she dialed her Master's number from her hotel room.

"_I trust you have a reason for calling me at this hour_." Takashi's tone was even, but she was still grateful that she honestly had good news.

"_Yoshida's tip proved useful after all, Takashi-sama. One of the girls met Kimura in the Club tonight_." Yukiko paused to laugh. "_Yumi said that Kimura all but chased her down. It could not have been easier. She has been frequenting the same place where many of the workers from that cleaning crew like to congregate, and trying to get information from them._"

That elicited a chuckle from Takashi as well. "_Foolish woman. Did Yumi contact you in time to plant the access card_?"

"_Yes, Takashi-sama, I delivered it myself. I wanted no mistakes. Kimura was there for several hours; it left plenty of time for me to get the card to Yumi to pass along to her_."

"_And Kimura took the bait_?"

Yukiko smiled to herself. "_She jumped on it. Yoshida's message reached her last week, and she was dying for a way to get back inside that Lab. It is only a matter of time now_."

"_I agree, Yukiko-san. Stay on the big island, and wait for Kimura to make her move. I doubt that it will take long. You must be ready to move quickly when she does. Do you believe you have enough assistance_?"

"_I certainly hope two dozen is enough. Takashi-sama, if I may_..."

"_Speak, Yukiko-san_."

"_This feels like a lot of trouble to go to. Why could we not just pick her up from the Club tonight, since she was already there?"_

"_It has failed too many times,_" he answered sharply. "_I do not want to risk it publicly again, and we cannot afford just to kill her outright anymore._"

Yukiko was surprised by those words. "_When did that change?_"

"_When someone broke into the Prefectural Police Department! We cannot kill Kimura without knowing what evidence she has acquired, or who is working with her. Does this make sense to you, Yukiko-san?_" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"_I had not thought-_"

"_That is why you fail, Yukiko-san. Every angle must be considered, every possibility explored. Do you not see that by enticing Kimura to come to us, she could very well reveal who is partnered with her in the process?_"

After a long pause, Yukiko swallowed. "_Yes, Takashi-sama."_

_"I received another call from Officer Ochi today, concerning the American Agent that has been linked to Kimura in the Press."_

Yukiko was grateful he had changed the subject, and eagerly went with it. "_What of him, Takashi-sama?"_

_"He is now in Okinawa. He was at the station the day before yesterday - before they had technical difficulties in the evening."_

_"Does he think this man is somehow responsible?"_

_"There is no evidence to support it since the camera feed was down, but it hardly seems like a coincidence. The Tokushu Sakusen Gun travels all the way to the United States to locate him, only for the Agent to come to Okinawa himself? That is the last thing he should have done with the suspicion being cast on him; yet he came. Why would he be here, if not to help Kimura?"_

_"I can think of no good reason. Does Ochi know where he is?"_

_"No. The Prefectural Police did not keep track of where he went after he left the station. Ochi is waiting for him to turn up again. He does not think that whoever came searching for information found what they were looking for."_

_"Why does he assume that?"_

_"Ochi had inventory run on Sayuri's caseload by an outside source, so as not to cast blame on himself. Nothing is missing from her file."_

_"Maybe the thief was after something else. Maybe it had nothing to do with Kimura to start with."_

_"And yet, they put everything back as it should have been," _Takashi mused. "_These are very odd dealings, Yukiko-san. We must get to the bottom of them. And to do that, we must capture Kimura alive - I will not waver on this point."_

_"As you wish, Takashi-sama. I will wait for her to move, and send word the moment she springs the trap."_

_"I trust you will."_

_

* * *

_

Greg was tired of staring at Japanese signs everywhere he went, and was irritated with not being able to understand a quarter of what was going on around him. They'd taken several wrong turns over the night before, and only Rebecca's conversations with a couple of different locals had gotten them on the right track toward Motobu. He'd only had a couple of hours of real sleep, but he didn't want to waste any time when they reached the Province they were targeting.

Brandon and Rebecca had no more sleep than he did, but they weren't interested in hanging back when Greg began researching the local Hostels in person. The two of them took turns serving up distractions so that Greg could get access to guest records, and search for some sign of Sayuri. The first hostel they'd visited was modern and organized, enough that all the records Greg needed to see were computerized.

He'd required Rebecca's help just to decipher the guest list along with the other information. They spent way too long behind the front desk, and narrowly avoided being caught there after Brandon couldn't distract the personnel for any longer. The following two hostels had been a bit more rudimentary, owning nothing but a more traditional log for guests to sign in. That was the way Greg preferred it.

The sun was setting as they sat outside yet another hostel, with all three humans crammed into the cab of the van. Greg was feeling frustrated and a little helpless.

_I don't even know what I'm looking for - it's not like she's staying under her own name. How is anything supposed to stand out to me? Donny's been pouring over copies of the other guest lists all day, and nothing's jumping out at him either. Is this pointless? Is there any real hope of finding her, short of going on TV and revealing myself? No, _that _wouldn't get me attention from the cops or anything._

Greg broke out of thought when he felt Brandon's eyes.

"Are we going to do this?" Brandon asked.

"I guess," Greg said stiffly.

"Well, don't sound all excited or anything."

Greg sighed softly. "I don't know if this is going to work."

"No one ever does, Greg. We just have to try, and hope for the best. I volunteer for distraction status again," Brandon said.

"I think you're enjoying this too much," Rebecca said dryly.

"I've got a new plan to fall back on, but you can have it if you want." Brandon grinned.

"No, by all means." Rebecca shook her head. "_Are _we going?"

Greg reached for his door handle. "Yup. Let's get this over with."

* * *

The faint musty smell that met Greg when they entered made him brighten a little.

_Run-down - suggests there's not much money spent on equipment. Just the way I like 'em._

Greg's hazel eyes fell on the ledger sitting on the desktop in full view, like an open invitation. While he and Rebecca approached the desk, Brandon disappeared down the hallway. Greg had no idea what the man had up his sleeve, but he hadn't missed Michelangelo's whispered encouragement to Bran when they parted from the turtles.

The lean young man behind the desk hardly looked old enough to _have _a job. He shot Greg a bored look, and fired off a speech of rapid Japanese. A surprised look flitted through his eyes when Rebecca responded to him in Japanese.

"Nice guy that one," she muttered to Greg. "Way to roll out the welcome mat."

"What'd he say?"

"Something about not speaking English, and he didn't want us to waste his time. I told him that we wanted a look at the facility before we considered checking in, to give Brandon time to-"

Before she could finish, a shout resounded from down the hallway, and it was followed by rapid footsteps. Greg and Rebecca craned their necks to see what was happening, and were surprised to see _bubbles_ emerging from under a door.

"How'd he get it done that fast?" Greg wondered.

"Mikey knows every trick in the book, Greg." Rebecca couldn't repress a smile. She covered her mouth as the deskman dashed in that direction.

Two young ladies lingering near the desk glanced down the hallway, but then resumed their conversation. Greg frowned at the witnesses, and nodded at Rebecca.

"Think you could get rid of them? Please?"

"Yeah. I got this." Rebecca ambled over to the Asian girls, and launched into another speech of which he couldn't understand a word.

One of the young women laughed, and in a few seconds' time, both girls were leading Rebecca down an adjacent corridor. Becky shot him a wink over her shoulder as Greg grabbed for the log.

"Okay...going back," he said to himself.

Greg flipped several pages in reverse, and began scanning the contents of every sheet with the camera in his phone. Donny could recreate the list on his laptop using the photos from the chip, the same way he'd done with the records from a couple of other Hostels. Greg looked over his shoulder a couple of times, before being satisfied that no one was coming right back. He felt like all the lines of unfamiliar text were running together as he scanned page after page.

_Okay, it wouldn't be any further back than this...I don't think._

He began flipped forward again, bleary eyes struggling to focus as he snapped photo after photo from the ledger.

_I hope this stuff still makes sense to Donny. It wouldn't be funny if_...

Greg never bothered to finish the thought. Amidst the black ink and strange characters, a startling English name stood out to him. He grabbed the book off the desktop to stare at it more closely, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Then he rapidly snapped another picture of the page, and slammed the log shut.

Greg stood in the center of the front desk area, completely forgotten in the midst of whatever mess Brandon had created in the Men's bathroom. He didn't want to move without them, but he was going to burst if he didn't at least get a hold of Donatello. He flipped his phone open while he watched for his two accomplices to return.

"Hey, Don? I'm gonna send you a picture real quick, okay? Name should look familiar, but it's also got some Japanese characters behind it. Think you can translate them for me?"

"Send it my way, Heff, it shouldn't be a problem."

Greg took a couple seconds to forward the photo, and stayed on the phone while Donny opened it. The man heard the purple-masked turtle's breath catch on the other end, and had to grin.

"What is it, Donny? What does it say?"

"It's Kanji, Greg. Roughly translated, it means 'sword of Justice'._ Lenore's _sword of Justice."

"Don, I'm gonna go hunt down our people, and I'll be back outside as soon as I can."


	28. Suspicion

***Moment of truth...and Sayuri just might surprise you.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Heff?" Leonardo shifted uncomfortably against the sidewall of the van.

"As sure as I'm going to be, Leo. I have to try - I don't feel like I have anything to lose."

"I meant about going alone," the blue-masked turtle clarified.

"What, I'm supposed to take one of _you_in there?" Greg asked impishly. "She's my friend, but she won't be expecting me. If I show up with someone else, even like Brandon or Rebecca, I think it would freak her out more."

"What are you going to say to her about us?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out when I confirm that she's here. This could take awhile, so don't wait up for me, _Donny_."

The purple-masked turtle rolled his eyes. "We'll be waiting, Heff. Let us know if you have anything pertinent to pass along."

As Greg jumped out of the back, unexpected nerves hit his stomach.

_Gosh, I'm anxious all the sudden. I hope she's still staying here. The clue seemed pretty obvious, but still..._

Greg yanked a hat on over sandy-blond hair, feeling slightly disheveled. The weight of an almost sleepless night and a long day were taking a toll on him physically, but he was still wide awake and ready to track her down. He re-entered the Hostel as if he belonged there, and passed down one hallway that connected to another.

He stared at numbers and Japanese characters as he walked. His little notepad contained the exact markings her room was supposed to have, but Greg was still having a difficult time differentiating everything. Finally he arrived at a placard that looked so similar, that he triple-checked it against his paper. Greg hesitated another moment before knocking.

With a closed fist he pounded lightly on the door; loud enough to be heard, but not to attract outside attention. Greg waited for several seconds for a response, and didn't receive one. He knocked more insistently, and this time the door cracked open. Greg couldn't see who was behind it, but heard a woman's voice a moment later.

"_Nani-yo_?"

Greg cleared his throat apologetically. "I'm sorry. Do you speak English?"

The door didn't budge.

"What do you want?" Her tone didn't change either.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry to bother you, Ma'am. I'm looking for a friend, and I thought I might find her here."

The door inched forward to partially reveal the speaker. She didn't look like a real match to the woman he was looking for, but his frequent Skype chats with Sayuri led him to recognize something about her eyes.

"Sayuri?"

The almond-shaped eyes went wide in astonishment and then fear. Her figure tensed as though she was preparing to slam the door or try to run, but she stayed still.

"Sayuri, is it you?" Greg took off his hat and held out both hands non-threateningly. "It's me. You don't have to be afraid."

He saw the recognition in her eyes this time, but her alarm only seemed to increase. Her hand snaked out of the door to clasp him by the wrist, and she yanked him into the room.

"Gregory-san, _what_ are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Well, I...I followed the Raven, Sayuri, that and some educated guesswork." He was hesitant to mention anyone else involved yet.

"I do not understand. How could you have known I would be here?"

"I didn't know for certain - that's why I was looking for you."

"You cannot tell me you have been searching every room in this Province!"

"No, just the Hostels," he said swiftly. "I knew you had to stay off the grid, and this seemed like the best way to do it. Sayuri, I...I saw the archives, your hidden ones. They're the only reason I was able to track you to Motobu."

The woman was breathing harder now, as her hand inched toward a bag that was sitting on the bed. "The archives? How did you get access to those, Gregory-san? I could not reach my computer in time, not before the Police got their hands on it."

Her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion, and Greg stumbled to recover.

"They do have it," he acknowledged. "But they didn't hand the information over to me, and I'm not working with them. I went in and retrieved it."

Her expression hadn't changed. "You just walked into the Evidence Bunker, and took what you were looking for?"

"No, we-I didn't just walk in. There was a fire alarm staged first, to ensure access and opportunity."

"You said _we_," Sayuri said flatly. "What is going on, Gregory-san? You still have not told me why you are here."

"I sort of thought it would be obvious," Greg said blandly. "I had to find you before it was too late. I realize that this is a shock, and that I did the opposite of what you told me. I was hoping I would still have a chance to reason with you."

"You came all this way because you thought you could help me?"

There was an incredulous tone in her voice that made Greg bristle. _She doesn't know who made the trip with you_, he reminded himself. _Sure, she's gonna take one look at you and wonder what you can do._

"So far, I did what neither the police nor the Akiudo have been able to do," he pointed out. "I found you. Doesn't that you give you any idea of the help I can actually offer?"

"You keep saying 'I', but you already admitted there are more of you. Who is with you, Gregory-san, and what is _their_ objective?"

"_I'm _their objective," he admitted. "They came along to help and protect me. They also have their own beef with the Akiudo, Sayuri. They've met them before, on US soil."

"Who are they?" she asked testily. "What positions do they hold? Are they in regular law enforcement? What do they do? Will you not speak plainly of them?"

"That's a lot of questions to answer at once, but I'll try to explain everything. Then I have some questions of my own."

In the last five minutes, her agitation appeared to have increased ten-fold.

"Not here. It is not safe to speak of certain things - you have already said too much. Follow me, and do not make a scene."

The look Greg gave her was one of pure annoyance. "I know how to be undercover, Sayuri. You don't have to treat me like some rookie cop who doesn't even have his feet wet."

"Be silent, and follow me."

Greg shut his mouth angrily, and didn't say anything as she scanned the hallway, and then seemed to change her mind. Instead she walked toward the window, and jerked a hand at him.

"I do not want anyone to see us leave," she explained painstakingly, only making Greg more irate.

_It's not worth getting into it with her right now. She's furious that I'm here...so I guess I have to let some of this slide._

He followed her out the window, noting she'd taken her bag with her. Sayuri held up a hand to stop him again, as she gazed up and down the street carefully. They'd exited from her room around the back of the building. There was no one in sight, but she seemed intent on being vigilant. After standing there for nearly a minute, she began moving again, and Greg stayed on her heels.

Greg noticed the way she avoided the street lights, and the fact that she never took her hand out of her pocket. There was no bulge to suggest a gun, so he assumed it was some kind of a nervous tick. As she approached a dark blue vehicle, Greg stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, where are we going? I can't just up and disappear, Sayuri, not without communicating with my people."

"Where are they?"

"They're close by."

"I just need to speak with you, Gregory-san, but we cannot do it in the open. Get in the car."

He climbed into the passenger side, and gazed at the woman expectantly as she settled down across from him. "I can't imagine how freaked out you must be," Greg said slowly. "But you didn't leave a real trail that was easy to follow. The only reason we took a deeper look at those files in the archives was because of my experience with you and that poem. I'm certain the cops haven't been able to get near what Donny found."

"Donny?"

"My tech. He's the best you could ask for."

"Gregory-san, will you check your door for me? It does not seem to be closed correctly."

He shrugged and reached for the latch, pushing the door open a second time. At the same time that he yanked it shut, he felt something sharp penetrate the skin on the back of his neck. Greg barely had time to be startled before his vision started blurring. He tried to speak, but no words formed before he slumped forward senseless.

* * *

The next thing he was aware of was how uncomfortable he felt. Greg immediately tried to shift, and was bewildered when he couldn't maneuver his arms. He opened his eyes to darkness that was broken only by random patches of light, and found himself sprawled awkwardly over a seat.

_A car seat_, he realized. Confusion still reigned as he tried to shift further upright. A hand on his shoulder easily shoved him back down away from the window.

"Do not try anything," a familiar accent warned him. "Stay out of sight."

"Sayuri? You _drugged_ me? What the heck is wrong with you?"

"That is what I want to know about you, Heffernan." Her tone was biting this time. "You are going to give me real answers."

"Untie my arms _now_."

"You are in no position to tell me what to do."

Greg growled something unrepeatable, and she merely pushed his head down as it got dangerously close to the window. Her hand grazed his broken nose in the process, and the angry rant turned into a groan.

"I _can't_ believe I flew almost 8000 miles for this crap."

"I recall telling you not to get involved," she snapped.

"Where are we going? What are you doing with me?"

"I have not decided what to do with you. I have work to do tonight, and I cannot allow you to interfere with it when I am finally this close."

"Is that why you think I'm here?" he demanded. "That I came to get in your way? You're absolutely right, Sayuri. I left my job, put my best friends in the entire world at terrible risk, got beat down by some of your old cop buddies, and now you get to top it off by kidnapping me!"

"I do not know why you came here, or why you would choose to expose me to your friends. How could you dare involving someone else in my investigation without even consulting me?"

"You don't own the Akiudo!" he said fiercely. "You're not the only one who has a stake in this!"

"And what claim do you have, Gregory-san?"

"You're not the only one who's been hurt by them!"

"Do you still think this is only about_ me_?"

"This is pointless - we shouldn't be arguing with each other! I'm your friend, Sayuri. I've never done anything to give you reason to doubt that."

"What do you call showing up this way?"

"I came to keep you alive! You...you think I'm betraying you," he said more slowly. "I understand how weird this looks, but I'm not helping set you up, Sayuri. I'm _not_."

Without a word, the Asian woman jerked the wheel hard to turn off the road, and the momentum hurled Greg into the passenger door. He took a sharp breath and released it slowly as pain ricocheted through tender injuries.

"Could you not do that again please?"

"Why have you not told me who you are working with?"

"I was getting around to it! You're the one who jumped the gun and ran off with me. Where are we going?"

"I told you - I have business tonight; something that cannot wait."

"And you brought me for what, moral support? You don't even trust me!"

"That is why you are here, Gregory-san. I dare not leave you behind."

"Oh, you wanna keep an eye on me then. Why don't you tell me what you're actually doing?"

The small shafts of light that cut the darkness barely illuminated her scowl.

"I do not need to tell you anything, not now that you are out of my way."

"I'm not here to hinder you!" Greg's frustration felt like it was increasing with every beat of his heart.

"You are not supposed to be here at all."

"But I am, Sayuri. I risked my life, my career, and my freedom. That's not to mention what my team is risking! You have no idea what lengths we went through to get here!"

"Nor do I care. You should not have come."

Greg clenched his eyes shut with the rage he was fighting to contain.

_Fine, Sayuri. You wanna play hard ball, then that's what we'll do._

With the fingers on his right hand he probed his opposite wrist, searching over the cool metal of the wristband of his watch. He felt around until he located what had to be the panic button, and set it off without further hesitation.


	29. Partners

Donatello was sound asleep, when the vibration from his watchband jerked him rudely awake. He tried to sit up as fast as he normally would have, and swayed as a light head prevailed. The purple-masked turtle punched the button to illuminate the watch's screen, and realized Greg had set off an SOS.

_Shell. Now what?_

Donatello laid eyes on his oldest brother, who already had a cell-phone pressed to his ear.

"C'mon, pick up," Leonardo muttered. "Pick up!"

"Fearless, we know where he is." Raphael sounded agitated. "Let's just go get him."

"We're going to have to check around the perimeter first, Raph; we can't go rushing blindly into that building."

"The shell we can't," the red-masked turtle returned.

Before Leonardo could respond to Raphael's baiting, Mike spoke up. "Maybe we ought to look him up on Don's thingy first, before we go searching for him?"

"Hang on, guys." Donatello reached for his scanner within easy reach, but groaned as his joints cracked under pressure. "Let me get this booted up, and I'll get the exact location nailed down from his watch."

"We already know he's in that building!" Raphael argued. "When somebody sets off an alarm, it's usually 'cause they're in _trouble_! We shouldn't be hesitating right now!"

The red-masked turtle's hand was already on the back door, and Leonardo moved smoothly to brace against the metal before he could open it.

"Whatever we do, we'll do it together, Raph! Now keep your shell on, and wait a minute. This won't take Donny long."

It was a longer wait for the software to load than it was for Donatello to decipher Greg's coordinates. He unconsciously paled, and his fingers trembled slightly as he lifted them from the keypad.

"Guys, he's _gone_, he's not in there!"

"What do you mean he's not in there?" Mike squeaked.

"His signal is moving, it's been moving anyway. It looks stationary right now."

"Don, will you help Brandon or Becky nail down the directions?" Leonardo asked at once.

"Yeah, I'll pop up front, then we've got to get after him!"

Donatello's legs felt steadier than before, but he could tell Leonardo was still eyeing him. He decided not to say anything when Leonardo chose to accompany him up front. Donatello sent Becky ride in the back with the others, and climbed into the passenger side across from Brandon.

"Get going, Bran - take a right turn out of this lot; we need to head back to the freeway."

"I knew I should have gone with him." Brandon fumed. "I swear, nothing bad happens until we separate!"

"Just drive, okay? We need to get west; we have some ground to make up."

Donatello directed him continually for the next few minutes, and quickly steered Brandon from the wrong exit that would have taken them further north instead of west.

"Do you suppose this whole thing was a set-up, Donny?"

"I don't know, Bran, I hope not. I wish he could just answer his phone, and tell us setting off the panic button was a mistake. His coordinates are telling us a different story. You're going to stay on this road for another four miles or so..."

"How far are we from intercepting them?"

"It's hard to say for certain, and his signal is moving again."

"Do you have an objection to me speeding up?"

"No, Brandon, just don't get pulled over. I left my ID in my other shell."

Golden brown eyes glanced at him in confusion. "Do you have another shell?"

"It's an expression, Brandon - don't take me literally."

The man shrugged. "Other creatures grow out of their shells."

"Do I look like a crustacean to you?"

"No, not really," he replied meekly, missing Donatello's head-shake in the darkness.

"Just watch the road. Feel free to go faster, but we have to watch for cops too."

* * *

Greg figured the woman probably couldn't see the evil eye he was giving her, but that didn't stop him. He had already strained his wrists to the point that it felt like they were bleeding in an effort to get loose.

"Why did you have to pick tonight, of all nights?" Sayuri snapped out of the blue.

"It seemed like a good night to get kidnapped," he shot in return. "Honestly, I can't stop you from doing anything. Why don't you give me some clue what's up? No one's listening, it's not like I'm wired-"

"I know that. I checked."

"Does this have something to do with HijutoChem?"

The woman said nothing, simply kept her eyes on the road.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"What I am doing is my business."

"Geez, you're unbelievable, woman! You're not at_ all _who I thought you were."

"_You _try running for your life for weeks and being falsely accused by your people, Gregory-san, and then tell me what that does to you. I will admit that my paranoia is at an all-time high - with good reason!"

"Will you pull over please?"

"I have work-"

"Yeah, I know. Just pull over."

Sayuri at least pulled onto the shoulder more softly this time.

"Now look at me," he ordered.

After a couple of beats of hesitation, she met his gaze.

"I didn't come here to mess you up, Sayuri. I didn't have to come at all, and I had no reason to make a deal with the police. Your people have _nothing _on me - it was all theories and intimidation on their part. Maybe I haven't known you forever, but it's still long enough to care about what happens to you."

"I do not need or want your sympathy. I want to end this."

"Do you realize that it's possible to finish this, _and_ still get out alive?"

Her posture indicated that she might be faltering, but then Sayuri stiffened again. "This is something I must do myself, Gregory-san."

"Why? You really refuse to trust me at all?"

She pulled the car back onto the road without answering him. Greg fumed in silence for the next ten minutes, worn out from lack of sleep and trying to plead his case with her. His silence didn't appear to bother Sayuri - she stayed quiet too. Greg didn't perk up again until he saw the faint lights of a sizeable complex in the distance, and chanced raising his head a couple more inches.

Sayuri didn't push him down this time, and the buildings slowly came into better view. Presently the woman pulled off the road once more, alongside a shadowed thicket that skirted the outer edge of the property. He cast the woman a glance as she leaned her seat back to give herself more space to work, and began to transform before his eyes.

The dark brown wig that he'd somewhat suspected all along came off, and she shook out shoulder-length glossy black hair, before pulling it back up off her face. Sayuri reached into the backseat to retrieve a dark-colored jacket, and pulled it on over her lighter top. While he watched she began taking inventory of the supplies in her bag.

_She's definitely gearing up to go in there._

When the woman closed her bag, she looked at her watch. Her gaze remained fixed there, as though she was waiting for a specific time.

"You're going in, huh?" Greg broke the silence.

"Someone has to," she replied. "I was gifted something that will help me get access to the records I need, but I have a short time frame to act within. Sit tight, Gregory-san; I have to wait a few minutes before I can move from here."

"Then what? You're just gonna leave me?"

Sayuri didn't even glance at him. _Now_ her eyes were focused on the rear-view mirror. After several seconds, she reached over to his seat and jerked Greg hard by his collar. "I have seen lights behind us, but I thought nothing of it. Now another vehicle has pulled off less than a quarter of a mile from us. There is no reason for others to be stopping out here. Are these people coming after you?"

"I really couldn't say."

He saw her raise a hand as if to strike him, but she slowly withdrew it.

"You carry something they can track."

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Gregory-san, do not make me hurt you! Are those your people, or not?"

"I can't even see them, Sayuri."

With an irritated grunt she pulled him up further on the seat, and he shook his head again.

"I still can't see them."

"But you have some way to check."

"I told you not to ignore that phone call. It only made them slip into 'rescue mode' faster."

Sayuri dug his phone out from where she'd stowed it. "Then call them. Tell them to come out where I can see them."

"No."

She cocked her head at him. "Why do you say_ no_?"

"Because these guys are special, and you're not meeting them unless I can trust you. For _some _crazy reason, I'm just not sure I can anymore."

"I do not need this, Gregory-san! My window is running too close - I have to act!"

"No you don't," he said bluntly. "You don't have to do this alone. I'm here to help you, remember? And that team back there, they're like Delta Force. If there's a mission that needs to go down, then give us some time. Let us help, and we'll finish it together."

Greg could feel the suspicion radiating off her.

"No. That is not how this is going to work."

"Then how's it going down, Sayuri? If you're gonna go, then go. It's fine. My true friends will come along to get me."

"That is not going to happen," she said icily. "And I am going to make sure of it right now. You will tell me what numbers to dial, and we will contact your team. You will tell them that you are accompanying me inside, and that they are not to interfere."

"You _want_ to take me with you now?"

"I cannot afford to let you out of my sight with them sitting there!"

"Do you really know what you're doing, Sayuri? I'm telling you, it would be wiser to get my team involved in this."

"I want nothing to do with them, _or _you for that matter. But now you are here, and there does not seem to be another choice. You will tell them to hold their position."

"And if I don't?"

"I have a gun, Gregory-san; I know how to use it. If you try to escape on foot, you will be sorry. Tell them to stand down, and we can go in together as partners, if that is how you prefer to imagine it. You are coming with me regardless, but I will not be responsible for shooting anyone who tries to approach us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," he replied through gritted teeth.

"I am ready to dial."_  
_


	30. Rescue Me

Greg warily kept his hands in plain sight as Sayuri herded him along the side of the road. There were a number of maneuvers he could try in order to get the gun away from her, but truthfully, he wasn't interested in using them. If she was insisting on going into the Lab, he wanted to be there too. It took a few minutes to make their initial approach on the compound, and that was when Sayuri reached for his jacket collar again.

"This is not a game, Gregory-san. You say that you want to help me: then do not give me away."

Greg shot the woman a dirty look, and wished that he could rail at her. Neither the environment nor the timing was appropriate, so he clenched his mouth shut, and followed her through an open portion of the fence. There were signs with lighting bolts that probably warned that the fence was electrified, but Sayuri hadn't even flinched when she'd cut several links.

"The fence has been down for at least two months," she explained. "The property management is a bit...lax."

"That's convenient. What's your move here? That looks like a healthy dose of Security off to our left."

Sayuri nodded. "I have to get closer to the booth. Stay here, out of sight."

She pulled a nearly flat panel out of her bag, and Greg got a brief look at the electronic switches before she inched around the corner. He had to force himself to watch, feeling anxious that she was about to give herself away. Greg needn't have worried. The Asian woman moved like a cat through the shadows; he had a hard time picking her out, even though he knew she was there. He exhaled softly when he saw a fleeting trace of her shadow returning a couple of minutes later.

"What did you just do?"

"At nighttime they run the majority of their surveillance from monitoring equipment outside, though there _are_other men covering different portions of the property. I planted a device near the Guard's booth. When it is activated, it interferes with the signal of the computer's network connection, knocking it offline. That way, they should not notice us activating the doors."

Greg nodded. "You have a way in?"

Sayuri held up a key-card hanging on a lanyard. "This should do the trick; then I must reach my contact's work station."

"You _do_ have a contact inside the Lab itself?"

"I did for a couple of months, Gregory-san. I got a job on a weekend cleaning crew that services HijutoChem, and met a technician working late one night. He was the first willing ear that I found in the course of my investigation, and he slowly began to reveal things to me. At the same time, he was always very nervous about our dealings.

When he disappeared earlier this month, I did not know what to think. It was shortly after that when Hell broke loose. I assumed something happened to him - that he could have even betrayed me. I finally received an e-mail message from him last week, sent to my secret account. He was scared for his life; he said that he had fled the Province. But he also told me that he had acquired the other records that I needed, and that they were still available on the desktop at the Lab. He gave me instructions for retrieving the information myself, since he had no intention of returning."

"And you trust him?"

Sayuri exchanged a swift glance with Greg. "I do not have many choices, Gregory-san, I must take what I can get. I do trust him, though I admit that his disappearance made me leery."

"Will this card alone get us in? There aren't any pass-codes or anything?"

"The same young woman who smuggled the card to me brought me a couple of the current codes."

"Then you have another contact?"

"We were on the same cleaning crew. There was a place the girls used to like to go, after they were finished with their shifts. I knew that if I tried enough times, I would run into some of them."

"That was an awful risk to take. What if someone recognized you and called the cops?"

"I told you that I would do what I had to."

Sayuri started moving, and Greg followed her silently toward the closest access door. He held his breath when she activated the key card terminal, and didn't let it out until the door was released. Greg's heart beat picked up as they entered into the partially lit interior, and his senses immediately kicked into high gear.

"How much security is on the premises?" he barely breathed aloud.

"There is an eight-guard rotation," she replied. "This is one of the lightest hours, because three of them take their dinner together. They are not supposed to, but they have been here so long that no one contends with them."

"I guess you _do _know what you're doing."

"I have done my homework, Gregory-san. I worked on that crew for months, learning and preparing for this moment. I can hardly believe the opportunity has finally come."

Greg felt slightly encouraged by her knowledge of the inner workings of the facility, but still felt uneasy. He tried to relax as she led the way, but he couldn't help wishing that the guys were there with him. He would have felt much better with Donny guiding their footsteps with scanner in hand, and Raph's smart mouth in his ear making it hard to keep a straight face regardless of the circumstances.

Despite his misgivings, they didn't see a single soul. They passed several doors that seemed identical, but Sayuri appeared not to notice a single one, until stopping dead in her tracks.

"Here, Gregory-san."

She sounded relieved. He hadn't realized how nervous she was. Sayuri activated the card terminal, and then swept into the dim interior of the room. She cast the beam of her flashlight across the space, and nodded in satisfaction when she landed on a bank of computers.

"Yoshida only took a leave from the Lab - he did not formally resign his position. His desktop should still be in order for me."

Sayuri dropped into a desk chair, and ran her hands over a keyboard as if she'd used that particular computer before. She said something under her breath in Japanese as she typed what looked like log-in information. Greg stood back a little so that she wouldn't feel crowded, and grinned when the computer allowed her to sign on.

"Perfect. Now I just need to-"

Sayuri didn't get to finish the sentence, before an ominous _clang _sounded from the direction of the door.

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"I...I do not know." Sayuri got back to her feet and followed after Greg as he trotted back toward the door.

He peered at the access panel, bewildered by what appeared to be a lack of power running through it. "This is weird. It looks like it's _dead_."

Sayuri reached past him to attempt using the card anyway. When she swiped it this time, nothing happened.

Greg swore. "What the heck?"

"I do not know," she faltered again. "It is not a power outage; the computers and lights are still running. What could possibly..."

Greg cursed a second time. "My phone, Sayuri! Give me back my phone!"

* * *

"...No, Heff, we're going to have to engage at least one of them. We have to get a hold of our own card. We're coming, okay? Hold tight."

Raphael was already seething by the time Donatello hung up the phone. "What the shell was that about?"

"They're stuck," Don answered grimly. "Something happened with the door; it's locked down on them."

"So now we gotta go in there and get 'em? We shoulda just followed them to begin with!"

Raphael was at his boiling point, and Leonardo swiftly put an arm over his shell to steady him.

"Easy, Raph. It's been a weird night; let's just get this resolved as quietly as possible."

"Sure, _now_ you wanna move."

The way Leonardo's eyes narrowed behind his mask warned Raphael to quit while he was ahead. The red-masked turtle turned away from him and huffed loudly before jumping out of the van.

"Free air!" Michelangelo proclaimed as he passed outside, and Raphael swatted at the back of his head.

"Can it, bonehead, we got work to do."

Donatello had a bag slung over his shoulders, and was already preparing an earpiece.

"Donny, are you okay with that thing?" Michelangelo motioned to his bag.

The purple-masked turtle nodded. "It's fine, Mike. Are we going?"

Leonardo rejoined the three of them. "I told Rebecca and Brandon to stay put. Do you know where we're going, Donny? We don't need any unnecessary attention."

"I'm going to call Heff back to get the specifics, but I can do that en route."

The four turtles trailed the side of the complex the same way Greg had described, and they located the portion of fencing through which Sayuri had already broken. Donatello produced a pair of wire-cutters from his bag, and handed them off to Raphael. The red-masked turtle crouched near the ground as he worked to make the opening bigger, so that they would fit through.

Raphael motioned for Donny to go after Leonardo, and he could just barely make out his oldest brother hesitating in the shadows, waiting to move until they were together.

"It _looks_ quiet." Leonardo observed.

"If this is just a glitch with a door, it doesn't mean Security is onto their presence," Donny pointed out. "We have to get our hands on one of those cards, Fearless."

"Oh, I wanna hunt. Let _me_ go." The orange-masked turtle's grin was hardly visible, but his enthusiasm was undying.

Raphael grunted under his breath. "This isn't a game, Mikey. Let's just get this over with, so we can kiss that woman goodbye."

"We'll have to leave that part to Heff." Mike snickered.

"He swore he's never had a thing for her, Mike, and I'm sure any attraction there _could_ have been is out the window now," Donatello said dryly. "But we still need one of those badges," he reminded them again.

"Raph, both you and Mikey go," Leonardo directed. "Donny, lend them an epi will you?"

"What for?" Raphael protested.

"There's no reason to get violent with them, Raph. They're guarding the facility - it's their job," Leo said evenly.

"And they're partners with the Akiudo!"

"We don't know that," Leonardo countered. "They're manufacturers - the gang orders their drugs through them. It doesn't mean they play any kind of role in the organization itself. The Lab serves a lot of different customers - isn't that what you said, Donny?"

"Right, Leo. You guys just go, okay? Hurry back."

Raphael sensed both Leonardo and Donatello restraining themselves from telling him and Mike to keep it down, and nodded approvingly. "So, do you wanna be the bait, or the trapper?" he asked Michelangelo. "It's your lucky night - you get to pick."

"Mmm...when you put it that way...Bait, for sure."

Raphael chuckled. "Why do I even ask?"

They didn't have to scour far before locating a single man, patrolling the perimeter of the fence with his flashlight. With Michelangelo serving up a proper distraction, the red-masked turtle easily accosted the human from behind. A pang of guilt struck Raphael as they restrained the drugged guard, and stashed him behind a cooling unit.

_Hope somebody finds him before the night is over._

They returned successful to the others, and Raphael couldn't resist giving the lanyard a twirl before handing it over to Donatello.

"Are we good to go?" he asked Donny.

"I've got a couple access codes from Sayuri, so yes, we're good to move."

"Almost too easy." Raphael smirked.

Leonardo gave him a sharp glance. "Don't ever say that, Raph."

The red-masked turtle shrugged as Donatello led them inside. They quietly made their way through the interior, as Donatello received his instructions over his earpiece. Raphael couldn't see Donny from where he brought up the rear, but felt the lag in his pace. He shook his head stoically.

_Stupid, that's what all this is. I swear that chick is gonna get a piece of my mind before we're through._

When Donatello stopped, Raphael looked around warily. His amber eyes roved both directions as his younger brother began tinkering with the access panel.

"No, it doesn't make sense," Donatello told someone over the earpiece. "The other access terminals seem to be intact, it's just _this _one. It's as if it's been individually shut down...No, that doesn't work, Heff, I can't hot-wire it if there isn't any power to start with...I agree, it has to have some kind of fail-safe. Let me talk to Sayuri again."

Raphael felt antsy. He shifted on the balls of both feet as he watched the hall, his imagination creating all kinds of characters that could be around the corner. He was tensed, prepared for a fight.

"A Master terminal?" Donatello's voice cut through his concern. "It's probably my best shot for finding a way around...No worries, this kind of thing is sort of my specialty. I could..."

The purple-masked turtle trailed off suddenly, as an indignant expression took over his features. He was visibly struggling to keep his voice down.

"Hey! Don't you talk down to me like I'm some kind of idiot, Sayuri! _I'm_ not the one who got myself trapped. We're in here risking our shells for you, and you've got the nerve...Just give me the directions!"

Raphael's eye-ridges rose, and then tightened into a scowl.

_She's got nerve all right._

"_It's a good thing I speak Japanese then_!" Donatello returned heatedly. "Quit wasting my time, and tell me where I'm going."


	31. Update

***Several POV switches on this one...but do you want to know what's going on, or not? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Donatello was still grumbling under his breath as Leonardo kept an even pace with him down another corridor.

"She gets herself _and _Heff into trouble, and wants to talk like _I'm_ the moron!"

"Donny, calm down," Leonardo encouraged him. "Focus. This isn't about Sayuri. She doesn't have a clue who you are, and she's never seen you in action. Let's get everyone safely out of here, and then you can give her a piece of your mind along with Raph, okay?"

Leonardo grinned at him, and Donatello exhaled deeply.

"All right. I'm shutting up."

"Good. Let me know if I'm pushing you too hard."

"I haven't done anything but sit in that car. Walking down a hallway isn't going to kill me," Donny told him, then his hand rose to his earpiece. "Hang on a second, Leo. No, Raph, you have to stay put! Seriously, if anyone picks up on this, you two are the ones who have to cut them off from getting to that room. We're still moving; I'll have it open as fast as I can."

Donatello rolled his eyes and looked back at Leonardo. "Has he always been this impatient?"

"I'm pretty sure he has, Donny. Do you have a theory on what's going wrong with the door?"

"Not yet. I just need to have a look around in one of the supervisor terminals, and hopefully I can pop it right open."

Donatello was scanning doors more carefully as they got further away from the room where they'd left Raphael and Michelangelo guarding their trapped friend.

"We have to be getting pretty close, Leo. Will you help me keep watch; make sure I'm not missing anything?"

The blue-masked turtle cast him a sideways glance, concern etched in his forehead. He forced himself to smile and nod at Donatello, rather than asking if he was okay again.

With the access card extended in hand, Donatello stopped a couple of paces later and studied a hanging placard. Leonardo scanned the Japanese characters himself, and nodded once more at his brother.

"I think this is it too."

Donatello tried the access code, but it didn't activate the door this time.

"No free rein here," Donny murmured. "I'll have to get inside."

The purple-masked turtle removed the outside plate and set it aside, while Leonardo held a flashlight for a more focused beam of light. Donatello pondered the wiring for a few seconds, before diving right in.

"Just a second...this will probably do it." Donatello made another adjustment, and tried sliding the card a second time.

He was rewarded with a green light this time, and the door released without him being forced to enter a code. Donatello's grin seemed the most genuine that Leonardo had seen in awhile.

"Nice work, bro."

"I haven't even gotten started yet. Let me see what I have to work with in here." Donatello gazed around the private office, and then made a bee-line for the desk. He descended into the padded leather chair and ran a hand over the mouse experimentally.

The space was only partially lit, and the dim overhead lights didn't seem to do much for the room.

"Can you see okay?" Leo asked him.

"Well enough. Can't risk turning on any more lights. Keep that door open just in case, will you?" Donny requested.

Leonardo took a position just inside the doorframe, while his younger brother got to work. The silence was unnerving. It made every tap of Donatello's fingers across the keyboard sound ten times louder than it actually was. Leonardo steeled the anxiety, but caught himself still glancing over his shoulder at Donny every now and then.

"How's it coming?"

"I'm almost finished setting up my own log-in. Oh wow...nice. Pretty good, guys, but I think I've got_ just _the thing to deal with you."

Leonardo shook his head with a smile. His brother was back in his own little world now.

When Donatello's speed slackened, Leonardo found himself glancing over again. The somewhat eerie glow of the computer screen illuminated Donatello's face, just enough for Leo to see his eyes widened and alert.

"There you are...now let's see..." Donatello got quiet again, and didn't utter another syllable for a couple of minutes. "Oh man...uh..."

"What, Donny?"

"This doesn't look like a glitch, Leo. That door was triggered to respond that way."

"Can you get it unlocked?"

"I'm trying. It won't let me send a simple command; I'm going to have to override the directive."

"What will that take?"

Donatello grunted angrily. "Probably more time than we _have_. Unless...if I set up a new command, I could possibly get control without having to actually override it. It'd be like canceling out the old instructions altogether. I'm gonna run with it, Leo. It's still going to take me a little time. If I install my software using their network connection, it should filter through the entire system. That's the theory anyway."

"Do it, Donny, and I'll watch the hall from here."

* * *

Takashi was wide-awake and already on edge when his phone went off for the second time in the last few minutes. "_Speak_," he ordered tersely into the receiver.

"_Forgive me, Takashi Matsuo, but you asked to be alerted of any unusual activity out of HijutoChem_."

"_Yes, yes_," Takashi said impatiently. "_I understand the door was activated. Is there something else_?"

His inside man who worked for the company that performed IT functions remotely for the Lab knew better than to call him with nothing.

"_Sir, there is an unauthorized update in progress_."

"_What does that mean_?"

"_Someone is attempting to install a new program to over-write pre-existing software_."

"_Can you determine where it is coming from_?"

"_We are working on it. The Monitoring Center runs on a skeleton crew at night, and this person is _fast. _The normal means to locate his IP have failed."_

_"This is your job!" _Takashi said sharply. _"Find him, and shut it down! Do not call me back until it is done."_

Takashi hung up the phone, and immediately called Yukiko again. "_Yukiko-san, how far is your team from HijutoChem_?"

"_We are a few minutes out, Takashi-sama, but do not fear. She is not going anywhere; not this time_."

"_We do not know that for certain; someone else is in the Lab with her. I got a call from our tech at Hijuto's Remote Monitor, and he picked up unusual activity on the network. Someone is attempting to hack their way inside. This is not coincidental, Yukiko-san! What of the staff guards on the lot itself?"_

_"They have seen nothing," _Yukiko returned_. "I prefer not to alarm them, so they will not call the police."_

_"It is a good thing those fools do not work for me, or this night would be their last," _Takashi said darkly. "_Make haste to get to the Lab_. _Our tech is still trying to track the terminal for me. If he locates our Ghost Overrider, I will inform you at once."_

_"I will keep my phone close, Takashi-sama. She will not escape us tonight - I guarantee it."_

_

* * *

_

"Donny, how's it coming?" Leonardo didn't want to ask again, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Uh...it's uh...Now's not a good time, Leo."

"What's going on?"

"There's an outside source attempting to shut me down. They keep trying to knock me off the network, and I'm scrambling to switch up my IP to avoid them. I have to focus on this, Leo, I'll get back to you!"

The blue-masked turtle swallowed hard and said nothing more. The longer they stayed here, the more agitated he felt.

_This doesn't feel right - none of it does. Brother, what have we gotten ourselves into now?_

Leonardo absent-mindedly fingered the hilt of one of his katanas, while his other hand still gripped his cell-phone. He'd already talked to Raphael a couple of minutes ago, and confirmed that things were quiet on their end. The blue-masked turtle wasn't known for impatience, but his increasing nerves were making it hard to stand still and wait around. He could hear Donatello's fingers running a mile a minute, and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything more to distract him.

"My update is still progressing, I'm at about 80%!" Donny finally volunteered. "I'm fighting to keep a clear network path for it. These guys seem good, but I don't think they're used to facing a _real_ challenge."

Leonardo heard him chuckle, and it made the blue-masked turtle laugh nervously too.

"I'm getting there, Leo."

Leonardo was tense enough that his phone vibrating made him jerk slightly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Leo, someone's heading that way fast!" Brandon said urgently. "Two vehicles just tore down the road, and they're making straight for the Lab! It's safe to say someone's onto you!"

"Thanks, Brandon! Stay back with Rebecca, and don't you dare move!"

"I'm gonna call Raph!"

"Do that, and we'll be vigilant on our end." Leonardo hung up with a shaky breath. "Donny, we've got incoming! How much longer?"

"I'm close, I'm so close!"

"Keep it up, and I'm going to monitor the hall. If I shut the door, will it keep other people out?"

"I didn't really damage any wiring, it should still lock automatically. But you shouldn't cut yourself off from-"

"I'm going, Donny! I'll call you about letting me back in, okay?"

"Leo, be careful!"

"Just stay away from the action, Donny. Don't even think about coming out here unless I call you first."

"I can't leave the terminal right now anyway, or they're going to kick me off!"

* * *

Yukiko yanked her phone open before it completed a ring. "_What news, Takashi-sama_?"

"_The tech could not stop the upload, but he pinned down the location of the Master terminal being used. I want you to move to intercept that course first, before they disappear with all the information at their fingertips_!"

"_Consider it done, Takashi-sama. We are arriving right now_."

"_Do not fail me this time, Yukiko-san, or you should not bother coming back at all_!"

The Asian woman hung up the phone gratefully, but irritation exploded inside her as they had to wait for the on site guards to open the gates for them.

"_To what do we owe this visit_?" one asked her.

_"You honestly have no idea, do you_?" she asked scornfully. "_Fools, your Lab is under attack from the inside! Guard the perimeter, and we will move in to deal with the intruders ourselves!"_

Yukiko led her men past the astonished guards, and used an access card of her own to get inside.

* * *

Greg paced. He literally couldn't stand still for more than a couple of seconds at a time. The promised information that Sayuri had dragged him in here to retrieve was non-existent. The entire operation felt like nothing but a giant set-up from start to finish. He couldn't tell what the woman was thinking, and neither of them had bothered with talking in several minutes, except when they'd gotten word that company was arriving.

Greg stared at the steel door with an angry scowl, as if he could will it to open by his expression alone.

_This is ridiculous. I can't believe I let myself be caught this way._

He bit his lip subconsciously, and was surprised when the pain registered.

_C'mon, Donny. _C'mon,_ Donny! You guys have got to get out of here!_

Greg cast another glance at Sayuri, and sighed heavily. "I guess I should give you some fair warning. Our 'rescuers' aren't going to be what you're expecting."

"What are you talking about, Gregory-san?"

"If you can listen for more than a couple of minutes without interrupting me, I'll try to explain everything."


	32. Shitenno

Leonardo mentally canceled out the nerves that were rocketing through his frame, and stoically prepared himself for what could be coming. He hadn't drawn his blades, but his hands were hovering, ready. When the partial overhead lighting failed, it was somewhat startling. Leonardo had just started breathing a little more quickly when the faint emergency lights kicked in, and Donny's number popped up on his cell-phone.

"What's happening, Don?"

"I shut down selected power grids to give us more invisibility. I got the door open on the other end, Fearless; they're clear to escape. I think it's time that we hit the road too."

Leonardo's sixth sense was screaming at him. "Not yet, Donny, you've got to stay put. Something's coming this way; I can feel it. You can't afford to get involved."

"But, Leo-"

The blue-masked turtle clapped the phone shut as he made a rapid decision. He backed up slightly and took a running leap at the corner, using his momentum to carry him from one side of the wall to the other. Leonardo braced both arms across the gap closer to the ceiling, and balanced in the crevice out of sight. He would wait for them to reveal themselves first.

Leonardo saw four shadows a couple of minutes later, but forced himself to hold his position until they were within better grasp. He barely tensed before dropping straight to the floor in their midst, and striking out with both fists simultaneously. Two of them fell before the blows had a chance to register, and the others turned on him in the blink of an eye.

The blue-masked turtle was ready for them. A powerful round-house kick decimated one man, right after he threw a reverse punch into the other's face. Leonardo softly released the breath he'd been holding, as he surveyed the unconscious figures scattered over the floor. As he leaned over he picked up the faintest of vibrations running across the floor, and a shockwave of awareness coursed through him. There were surely more nearby.

Leonardo would not have normally chosen to chase them down, but his main intention was to keep everyone as far away from Donatello as possible. Stealthily he moved through the shadows, and edged along the wall that led down to the main hallway. The breath of air that came from a blade slicing toward him was the only warning Leonardo had to duck.

The tanto thudded into the wall behind him, and the turtle couldn't help being shocked that they'd picked up on him already. Without hesitation Leonardo drew both katanas, and used his body like a barrier to block anyone from traveling any further in that direction. The first swordsman that accosted him was surprisingly adept. The human parried back and forth with him a few times, before Leonardo disarmed him and sent him sprawling several feet away with a strong kick to the stomach.

Two more crowded side-by-side in the small space, and Leonardo felt himself breaking his first sweat under their combined assault. He began to defend himself more fiercely; lightning focus shifting between both men to deal with them in turn. He had cleared his path once more when another large shadow took form, and Leo had to dive to avoid the meaty fist that was attached to it.

The speed with which his attacker recovered from his miss and pursued him again hit Leonardo like a sack of bricks. He _knew_ this warrior; he still had vivid memories of their first meeting. His blades trembled slightly with the intensity of the adrenaline that surged, as sheer panic threatened.

_I've _got _to warn the others, I have to tell them-_

Daichi's closed fist made contact with his plastron, and the power behind it nearly winded him despite the protective plates. Leonardo forced his way through the pain and lunged toward the warrior's legs. Leonardo threw all of his weight into the maneuver, and turned his body so that his strong shell could deliver the brunt of the crushing blow.

As the man crashed to the floor Leonardo spun to correct himself, and came down hard on top of Daichi's chest. At the same time that he laid a desperately severe dragon punch across the warrior's face, he sensed another weapon bearing down on him from behind. The blue-masked turtle swiftly rolled off Daichi and leaped back into a defensive crouch.

Someone darted at him with a mighty cry, and Leonardo pushed forward to meet him, deflecting his blade with a snap of his wrist. As he stepped out to meet the warrior, yet another pressed in from the side. He had to deal with the immediate threat before he could wheel toward the second. He was turning rapidly to face him, only to be met by a palm-full of powder.

Leonardo sneezed in the middle of the small cloud, and was stunned by the sudden weight of his limbs.

_Everything is heavy, far too heavy...how did I..._

It was the last rational thought to escape him as he collapsed in a choking fit, and the weight of his eyes overtook him.

* * *

A shout made Yukiko shoulder her way through her men with all the force she possessed. When she made it past them, she laid eyes on a sight that made her feel like she was seeing things.

"_Can it be_?" she murmured softly to herself, and rapidly kneeled by the unmoving assailant.

Yukiko had to touch him; she had to be sure that he was real. She slowly traced the outline of the creature's jaw and ran a hand over his plastron, before ending on his shell. The quality of his breathing was not quite right, and the flakes of residual powder gave her reason to guess _why_.

Then blazing forth, she fixed an accusing glare on the closest warrior. "_Who did this_?"

The man bowed his head in guilt. "_It was only a handful of the dust that_-"

"_That has not been properly tested? It was not meant for battle yet, let alone _your _hands_!"

If _Yukiko's_ hands were not still probing the turtle's frame, the warrior would have received a proper punishment right then and there. The young man no longer looked merely ashamed, but utterly bewildered.

"_What _is _it, Yukiko-san_?"

"_Something more rare than you've ever known, and far more valuable to Takashi-sama than_ your _worthless hide! Bind him quickly. I sense we are not finished here, but I must make a call that cannot wait."_

With a sense of exhilaration, Yukiko dialed her superior.

"_Do you have her, Yukiko-san_?"

"_I have something _better,_Takashi-sama - I am about to make your night."_

_"I am listening."_

_"We caught one of the Shitenno. He is contained before me as I speak."_

The man's silence for a few seconds conveyed the weight of his shock. "_Has he been harmed_?"

"_No, that is, he is not badly injured. But one of the men used the suripu dust on him_."

"What_? Have you no memory of what happened to the other? If we lose this one_-"

"_I have a feeling hope is not lost, Takashi-sama_," she interrupted with uncharacteristic boldness. "_Where there is one, another has never been far behind."_

_"I did not dream such an opportunity would rise again. This changes everything, Yukiko-san. If Kimura is partnered with the Shitenno, they must be the true back-bone of her operation. Without them, she is nothing. I care not for this policewoman any more. Bring me the Shitenno. _Alive_."_

Yukiko hung up a moment later, and her gaze traveled back up the hallway from which the turtle had come.

_He was much too eager to defend this section_, she told herself. _He is certainly not alone._

_

* * *

_

Donatello felt like he was sweating buckets. Fighting off the outside advances from the Monitoring Company at the same time as he strove to get control of the network had been an exercise in sheer brainpower. His beleaguered mind felt like it was about to explode, but he still harbored some satisfaction. Despite their best efforts to kick him out, he had succeeded in not being pinned down, and finished the project so necessary to getting the others out. Yet part of him was afraid to give up the fight even now, as if letting go of the reins for a moment could cause him to lose control of the facility again.

He swiped a hand across his aching head, shaking off the beads of sweat that came with it. Donatello cast a look over at the steel door that was opposite from the desk, and wished he could hear something of what was going on outside. It was bad enough not being able to see, but the heavy construction of the door didn't allow for sound to pass through either. He'd locked it down to outside intruders, and was now waiting for Leonardo's phone call.

The purple-masked turtle fingered his phone, as he considered trying Leonardo again himself. Common sense told him his brother was tied up and would contact him when he could, but Donatello felt uneasy. He braced both arms against the desk, and stretched out sore shoulder muscles.

_I miss Jenna_, he thought fleetingly. _She'd knock that out right quick_.

Donatello's gaze returned to the computer, as a flashing indicator informed him that Security was closing in on his signal again.

_Persistent little bugger, aren't you? Well, good luck shutting _this _down_.

Donatello intentionally laid a path for the tech this time, luring him to follow his digital signature like bait on a string. He laughed softly as the man on the other end unwittingly downloaded the virus that he'd just finished planting on the server.

"Enjoy."

His chuckle was cut short by what sounded like a miniature explosion out in the hall. As surprising as the sound was, he wasn't prepared to see the door crushed inward against the opposite wall. The purple-masked turtle dropped into a crouch behind the desk, fear pouring through his veins like ice water. For a few seconds he heard nothing; not until several sets of feet entered the room at once. There was no way he could remain hidden, and whoever was out there had just cut off his only escape route.

Donatello rose with a huge sense of resignation, but he was not expecting the sight that was lurking under the dim emergency lights. The turtle blinked several times like the nightmare could simply disappear, but to his dismay, the scene remained unchanged. The woman that coolly controlled the men behind her was unmistakable, as was the group's identity. Akiudo.

A sinking feeling in his stomach made him feel like throwing up, but he dropped into a defensive posture instead. One hand slowly strayed toward the watch on his other wrist, before a cold warning was shouted out.

"Do not move, demon!"

Donatello stared at the figures dully for a few seconds, and then determination surged once more.

_Injured or not, I'm still a ninja, and I'm not backing down without a fight._

The turtle drew his bo with a defiant glare, and faced down the warriors with all the strength he had left.

"Drop your weapon," Yukiko ordered.

Donatello bristled under the sound of the hated woman's voice. "_Never_," he returned fiercely.

"Take a few steps toward me, demon - I am sure that you will see things my way."

"Not going to happen."

"Then you do not care what happens to your brother?"

Donatello's stomach churned anew._ Leonardo_...

"Where is he?" he demanded.

Shadows parted in front of him, to allow a looming figure to approach. Donatello recognized the formidable warrior, but it was the sight of his oldest brother clutched over his shoulder that made his heart stop.

Yukiko withdrew her weapon, and the cold blade of the naginata glittered as it caught the light.

"What say you, demon? Shall I kill your brother? He would not be the first one of you to die by my blade."

Donatello steadied his outward reaction with tremendous difficulty. _She really believes she killed Raph last time._

Yukiko whipped around her weapon toward Leonardo so fast that a cry automatically leaped from the purple-masked turtle.

"_No_!"

She gazed back at Donatello, but left the tip of her naginata resting under Leonardo's chin.

"Lay down your weapon, or he will perish."

"Don't do something hasty. We're more valuable to you alive than we are dead!" Donatello pointed out.

"Yes - _one_ of you is at least."

The memory of what she'd done to Raphael with that blade was still fresh in Donatello's mind. He released the grip on his bo, and the dull sound it made when it collided with the floor resounded loudly in his ears.

"Do _not_ resist us," she commanded.

Donatello held out both arms in silent surrender, as two men came forward boldly. He shook slightly as they yanked him across the room. Donatello's balance was already off kilter, and the violence in their grip made him stumble. They made no attempt to catch him, allowing the turtle to collapse on his knees close to where Daichi had dropped Leonardo.

The raspy quality to his brother's breathing was instantly alarming. Eyes flashing, he glared over at Yukiko.

"What have you done to him? Why is h—mmph!"

With a flick of her wrist Yukiko motioned to someone behind him, and a rag was jerked into his mouth before he could utter another sound. He growled under the material at the warriors that were snapping his wrists behind his shell, and one of the men turned a hefty kick into his injured rib cage. Donatello's moan was mostly muffled by the rag.

Donatello tensed as he sensed rapid movement, but the blow wasn't aimed for _him_. Daichi caught his attacker with a crushing drive, sending him into the far wall with a violence that was shocking to see. Donatello's eyes widened in confusion.

"_No one touches the Shitenno_," Yukiko stated darkly. "_Pick him up_."

The purple-masked turtle was dragged upright, and found himself staring directly into her soulless eyes.

"You will make the perfect prize for Master Takashi," she informed him. "_Brothers, we have what is required. We must make haste and disappear, before the authorities overwhelm this place_."

He strained to keep sight of Leonardo, but was unable to see how his brother was faring. Donatello was being handled by two warriors who jostled him roughly in-between them. Deadly anger warred with desperate fear, as he searched for a way to get them out of this.

* * *

***Yep, you've caught up to the preview I included at the end of Unbreakable. My standing policy is still in action: I am more than willing to update faster with incentive. **


	33. Witness

Meeting Sayuri for the first time was far more anticlimactic than Raphael wanted it to be. He wasn't interested in getting into it with her while they were still inside this place, but she didn't even have the common decency to look shocked by the turtles' appearance. Greg had definitely prepared her, but _still_. Raphael barely resisted the urge to fix her with an intimidating glare, and chose to dig out his phone instead.

"I'm gonna let Fearless know we're heading out, then let's get moving. Keep watch, you guys - you _know _there are unfriendlies around here somewhere."

Sayuri wasn't giving in to leaving right away. "But there is still a chance that I could-"

"_You_ can just shut it, lady," Raphael interrupted tersely. "Ain't none of us going along with anything you say. Now pick up your feet, or I'll pick 'em up for you."

Surprisingly she didn't argue, and the red-masked turtle turned back to his phone. He waited a couple of seconds for it to ring on Leo's end, but it simply went straight to voicemail.

"Shell."

Raphael quickly canceled out the call, and hit Donatello's speed-dial, only to get the same result.

"_Shell_!"

"Can you be any more specific?" Greg requested.

"Their phones aren't even ringing. Something's wrong, I just know it!" Raphael shot Michelangelo a look, and then glanced back at Greg. "You and your 'friend' don't need to be mixed up in this."

"You're not actually going to escort us out first, are you?" Greg sounded incredulous.

Raphael swore under his breath. "No. There's no time." He fixed both humans with a serious look. "Stay close to us, but not too close. Be alert to anything that could be coming behind you. I don't s'pose you're armed, Heff?"

The man shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

"Raph, let's _go_," Mike said insistently.

The orange-masked turtle was already in motion again before Raphael could respond. He had to lunge after his youngest brother before Michelangelo got too far ahead.

"We have to stay together, bonehead, and the chick's the one who gave 'em directions to start. She should probably show us the way."

The alarmed expression never left Mike's eyes, and he trembled slightly as he stood in the fixed spot. "We have to go. We _have _to go!"

Sayuri nodded willingly at Raphael, and the turtle took a stance directly behind her as she started leading the way. His amber eyes strained to make sense of the darkness ahead of them; alert for any signs of shadows or shapes that would give assailants away. The woman was faster than he'd hoped for, and he mentally shaved off a couple minutes from the lecture she had coming.

Raphael was so highly attuned to the environment that when Michelangelo brushed him lightly in passing, the red-masked turtle _almost_ nailed him.

"Watch it, Mike!" he warned immediately. "Don't you go getting ahead again!"

Mike wanted to bolt - Raphael could see it in his posture. He hated holding Mike back when he was that anxious; Raphael couldn't blame him for feeling that way. A dozen different scenarios for what could have happened to his brothers had already run through his mind, and all of them ended badly.

Sayuri was slowing down a little, and he hoped that meant they were getting close. Greg's strangled gasp from behind them sent Raphael into high gear, and he whipped out his sai as he spun back around. The man was bent down close to the floor with flashlight in hand.

"Geesh, Heff, y' had me ready to take someone's head off! Don't disappoint me like that," Raphael muttered, and noticed that the woman was staring at his extended weapons.

Raphael ignored her, and leaned down toward Greg. "What are you looking at, man?"

Greg darted back to his feet, and dropped the cracked facing of a familiar watch into Raphael's hand. The turtle clenched his fist around the piece, and braced it against his forehead.

"Where is this 'master computer', lady? We gotta find it NOW!"

"We are only a few feet from the..." Sayuri didn't finish, and a new expression took hold of her features as she stared down the hall.

Raphael wasn't going to wait for the end of the sentence. He charged away from her, and sensed Michelangelo right on his tail. They stopped dead almost simultaneously in front of the office that no longer _had_ a door.

"Leo? Donny?" Raphael's voice rang out before he could stop himself.

But the room was empty, with the exception of one lone man sprawled in an unnatural position against the far wall. Raphael strode inside and scanned the room more carefully, then cursed at not finding his brothers. Michelangelo had been within inches of his shell up until then, but now scrambled across the floor for something that had apparently caught his eye.

The orange-masked turtle knelt in front of a large desk. Raphael was about to ask him what he was doing, when Michelangelo drew the staff slowly off the floor. Even in the shadows, there was no mistaking what it was. The red-masked turtle struck the wooden desk with all the strength he possessed, hurling the furniture against the wall.

The sound of the collision got an unexpected reaction from the prone figure that Raphael had expected to be dead. The man raised his head with a gasp, but it instantly collapsed against the wall again. The furious pair of turtles moved to descend on the stranger, just as Greg's head peeked into the room.

"Guys, we've got evidence of some kind of explosive that..." Greg stopped abruptly at the sight of the turtles hovering over the individual against the wall. "What happened? Who's he?"

"We didn't do it, Heff; dude was already down when we got here," Raphael seethed. "But he's about to be in a whole world of _worse_ hurt if he doesn't talk. Do you hear me, scumbag? Where are my brothers?"

The man's dark eyes were glassy, and appeared to be staring off into the distance, as if there _weren't _two ninja turtles crouching beside him.

"Talk, you rotten excuse for a human being!_ Where are they_?" Raphael finished in Japanese this time.

The man inhaled as if it were extremely difficult.

Raphael's patience was long gone. He drew the man a couple of inches off the floor by his shirt, and got directly up in his face.

"_Itaime-ni? You have five seconds to tell me where they are_!"

"What is happening?" Sayuri called from the door.

Michelangelo got to his feet stiffly. "They're gone - Leo and Donny aren't here! Raph, we've gotta look around; those dudes can't have gotten that far!" His voice trembled with desperation.

Raphael was too distracted by the human right in front of him to answer his brother that second. When Sayuri came to kneel at his side, the red-masked turtle tensed.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Raphael resisted the urge to scowl at her again, but took his hands off the nearly catatonic man so she could try something herself.

"He looks like he's in shock," Sayuri mentioned after a minute or so.

She braced a hand against the man's chest to probe it further, and nodded knowingly when he responded with hoarse moan. "He is badly injured, perhaps mortally. His rib cage feels crushed under my hand. Will you get his shirt open for me?"

It was tempting to drive his sai straight into the human's chest cavity, but Raphael contained himself to only using the tip to slash a controlled line across the garment. At first he thought that Sayuri was trying to assist the man in some way, but then realized that she appeared to be looking for something.

"I need more light, Gregory-san," she requested.

Greg stepped forward and focused the beam where she indicated.

Sayuri took a sharp breath. "He is Akiudo," she stated flatly.

To Raphael, it seemed like the floor had just dropped out from underneath them. He'd assumed that their mystery guests were somehow related to the private security company, and wasn't prepared to hear her say that name. "How do you know?"

"Do you see the tattoo to the left? It is a Japanese symbol called kanji that-"

"I _know _what kanji is!" Raphael exploded. "Make him talk!"

Sayuri pushed the man flat on the floor without further hesitation. Raphael hadn't expected that swift of a reaction, but silently crossed his arms as the woman fought to get the stranger's attention.

"_Up, wake up! What happened here? Tell me or you are finished, I swear it!" _she demanded.

As the man oriented on her face, the strangest smile came over him. "_Nothing you do will matter_," he said defiantly, though his tone remained hoarse. "_My time is short already_."

"_Then you would rather die in worse agony_?" she asked coldly. "_There were two other...creatures here_."

Raphael gave her a sharp warning glance for the words she chose to describe them.

The man chuckled, and winced as if the motion were painful. "_Gone. You will not find them_."

"The shell we won't!" Raphael interjected.

"_What has been done with them_?" Sayuri asked in a maddeningly calm way.

"_They will be no better off than the last man who helped you_." He smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raphael demanded.

"_So determined you are to be a 'savior'_..." the stranger rasped through a difficult breath. "_Yet you do not care to deliver those who assist you_."

Sayuri gripped the man harder. "_What are you talking about? Where are they being taken_?"

"_Same place as your precious Yoshida was_," he spat in return.

The woman grabbed his shoulders with renewed vigor. "What _of Yoshida? Where is he_?"

"_He is dead...you killed him, you and your pathetic_..."

The man couldn't finish, but that didn't stop Sayuri from trying to force him to do so. She shook the stranger with all her might, cursing at him in Japanese. When he slumped forward, Raphael caught the man by the wrist.

"He's got no pulse."

Sayuri shook her head in annoyance. "He is likely bleeding internally; we can do nothing for him, even if we wanted to. There may yet be time-"

Raphael's phone interrupted before he could finish.

"What's going on in there?" Brandon demanded on the other end. "The cops are on their way - I see their lights in the distance! You guys need to wrap this up!"

"Bran, Leo and Donny are gone." Raphael delivered the news bluntly. "We can't walk out without looking for 'em!"

He was met by dead silence for a few seconds, and then-

"What do you mean they're gone? Like you can't find them?"

"No, I mean somebody got their claws on them! Heff found the remnants of Leo's watch, and Donny's bo got left behind too."

"Along with the rest of his stuff," Greg added, as he straightened up from the floor. "His backpack wasn't even touched."

"Raph, those two vehicles that I called about, they left the lot about twenty minutes ago!" Brandon cut back in. "They didn't come back past us, just headed west! If that was them-"

"Then they're long gone," Raphael finished. "SHELL! Greg, can you work Donny's scanner thing?"

The man nodded uncertainly. "I haven't had much hands-on time with his software, but I understand how to follow coordinates."

"Good. Get it up, and double-check to make sure they're _really _gone." Raphael turned back to the phone one more time. "Bran, we're on our way out; you've got to be prepared to move. If the Akiudo took them-"

"The _what_?" Brandon's voice reached a new all-time high.

"Get ready to move," Raphael repeated, and hung up the phone before he followed through on the urge to throw it.

He glanced at his younger brother, who was still holding Donny's weapon in a death grip, blue eyes absolutely ashen.

"Mikey, we're gonna get them. Now we're still not alone out here, guys, and the cops are closing in fast! Greg, tell me you've got something on that machine."

The man nodded without speaking, eyes trained down on the screen even as they started moving. "They're alive, and their signals are intact."

Raphael shot Michelangelo another glance, and sensed the fury coming off his brother in waves. The red-masked turtle swallowed hard. He was being consumed by anger too, but fear was fighting for dominance.

_We can't let them get far, we can't lose those two!_

They were rounding a corner toward one of the outside access doors, when the beams of three flashlights hit Raphael's eyes. He held up a hand to stop the others, and motioned to Michelangelo.

"Security. They're probably armed," Raphael muttered.

"Then we'd better be fast."

"Right, but it'd be safer to catch them off guard. They're headed this direction anyway," Raphael pointed out. "Heff, you guys stay back and give us some space."

"I do have..." Sayuri stopped talking under the red-masked turtle's glare, and stepped backwards with Greg.

The turtles backed against opposite walls from one another and waited for the guards to approach. Raphael reacted first, clapping a firm hand over a man's mouth as he dragged him backwards. He knocked the man out silently, as the crash of Michelangelo's attack rang in his ears. Raphael rolled his eyes and landed a spinning kick to the third individual before he could get his gun drawn.

"Nice job keeping it down, Mikey," he said sarcastically.

His youngest brother looked annoyed. "Let's go, Raph!"

Raphael caught Sayuri's eye as they exited the building.

_She's finally looking at us like we're from outer space. I guess we _do_ still got it._


	34. Captives

Donatello's pulse never seemed to slow down. The fear was almost impossible to control: panic over what they'd used to subdue Leonardo, and over whether or not the others had escaped. While he was grateful for the "no touching" rule, it was a strange feeling to be awake for everything that was going on around him.

Nothing was happening at the moment, not since he'd been deposited onto his plastron in the back of a van. Anxiety had seconds to rise up to near heart attack levels, before Leonardo was thrown inside beside him. With difficulty Donatello set to the task of trying to roll his brother over without the use of his hands. He doggedly persisted in the effort until he got his brother onto his side, and got a look at the style of restraints with which he was bound.

Michelangelo recalled being bound with strong strips of leather when the Akiudo had taken _him, _but they'd obviously upgraded since. The material snapping Donatello's wrists together felt cold and hard like metal. Sure enough, he found a pair of reinforced manacles on Leonardo as well. In the faint light that entered through the back window, Donatello studied the cuffs as closely as he could.

He wouldn't be able to get a hand on his brother's, but chances were, he was pinned under the same style of shackles. Donatello expected that probing Leonardo's pair might give him an edge to discover a weakness he could exploit. He wasn't encouraged by what he saw.

_It _would_ have to be a double-pin lock. Shell, they can't make it easy on a guy._

The smooth ride of the van indicated to the purple-masked turtle that they were back on the freeway. He sensed an urgency in the air, and wondered if it was the reason that none of the men were talking. The seats in front of the back end were filled with warriors; he could see their heads if he craned his neck far enough. Donatello wasn't paying much attention to them, except an occasional glance over his shoulder to make sure nobody was taking notice of what he was doing.

As Donatello tried to twist into a better position on the floor, he was distracted from the manacles by listening to his brother's breathing again. Up close this way, he could also make out what looked like a pattern of tiny bumps across the surface of his skin.

_That probably indicates a reaction to something._

That thought was more reassuring than the idea that Leonardo had been injected with something straight into his bloodstream, but Donatello still had no way of knowing how the components would affect him. The sounds of his breathing seemed to be getting further apart and felt more forced at the same time.

_Fight this, Leo, c'mon. Stay with me, bro_, please!

Donatello fought the chains that were shackling his wrists with renewed anxiety. He couldn't touch his brother; he couldn't even let him hear his voice because of the stupid gag!

Irritation lost out to fear when his brother skipped too many breaths for Donatello's comfort level. The turtle fought to maneuver his bound legs against the back seat, and struck the bench forcefully. He repeated the action three times before he finally got an angry response.

"Be still, demon, or I will come back there and make you!"

The threat, whether real or a bluff, meant nothing to him. Donatello struck the seat again, crying out to be heard behind the cursed rag. He felt so muffled he was pretty sure they didn't hear anything.

"I said _stop_ it!"

"_Shut your mouth, Katsu_!" Yukiko warned from the front.

"_He is resisting back here! He will not stop kicking the seat!"_

Donatello might have chuckled under normal circumstances. _What are we, six year olds on vacation? Just get back here, you idiots_!

"_He just started_?" Yukiko verified.

"_A moment ago_," the man admitted.

The woman said something Donatello couldn't make out, then followed it up with more emphatic directions.

"..._Yes, pull over here_!"

Donatello swallowed as the vehicle lurched to a stop, and tried to picture what was about to happen. He stiffened as the back doors opened, and a slender shadow appeared outside. Yukiko reached for Leonardo, as Donny eyed her warily.

"_I told you_!" Yukiko called to someone behind her. "_It is the same reaction as before! Ryuu, get Ayumu from the other car, he needs to act quickly_!"

Yukiko ignored Donatello entirely as two men pulled Leonardo's limp form out onto the ground. Donny struggled to sit up, to try and see what they were doing with his brother. He took a couple deep breaths to prepare himself for the new pain in his ribs, and rolled to get closer to the ledge of the van. Now he could see Yukiko perched beside Leonardo in the grass. She bore no weapon to alarm him, but it still felt too good to be true that they would help his brother.

Donatello's instinct to struggle was incredibly strong, even though he knew he couldn't get free. He saw a man coming toward Yukiko, and noticed the moonlight flash off a pair of glasses.

_That's strange on a warrior. I've never seen that with these guys._

Donatello chomped down harder on his gag as the newcomer began prodding Leonardo, inwardly demanding to be set free. His heart only began to race faster as Ayumu called for more flashlights, and he could see the nature of the man's equipment. Don's breathing slackened off for a moment when he saw the double-sided tube in the human's hand, and prayed that Ayumu had some idea of what he was doing.

Donatello closed his eyes briefly before the man elevated Leonardo's chin and reached to blindly insert the instrument into the turtle's throat. The purple-masked turtle winced, writhing his wrists behind his back in intense anguish.

_Please, oh please know what you're doing!_

He didn't want to watch the procedure, but he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes either. The man was calm and collected, as if there was nothing unusual about performing an emergency intubation in the field, on a mutant turtle of all things. Donatello's pensive glance focused on the "medic" for a moment, and he noticed that the man appeared older than the others he'd seen. Ayumu had an air of assurance about him, so that he never even flinched as he finished inserting the tube.

The man was talking to Yukiko as he began to pump air into the device, using something that reminded Donatello of an Ambu bag. The purple-masked turtle tried to listen for their speech patterns. By focusing hard on the sound of the man's voice, he caught the tail-end of what Ayumu said the woman.

"_I have not seen a reaction _this _strong to the suripu dust. His throat was nearly swollen shut. Another couple of minutes, and he may have stopped breathing altogether."_

_"Will this effect last long, do you think? I do not want Takashi-sama to receive him in this condition."_

_"It is likely that his airway needs to be flushed out. Until such time, the tube should stay in to prevent another episode like that one. He needs to be closely monitored. Someone should have been watching him to start with."_

Yukiko gave the man a sharp look, a shadow of disapproval crossing her features. _"Is it safe to travel with it in_?"

"_It is not ideal; but if it is braced correctly, it should not shift or cause damage_."

"_We will do what we must - we dare not linger. These demons are far more trouble than they are worth. Disaster seems to follow wherever they appear_."

_Yeah, we're like a magnet, _Donatello thought bitterly. Fear was still gripping the back of his mind, but the steady hands of the man attending to Leonardo strangely encouraged him. His heart still dropped when he saw his brother being lifted, and carried around the side of the van out of his sight.

Yukiko paused at the back doors to cast Donatello a look before moving to close them. "You are quite lucky that my Master is a superstitious and curious man. Do not test me, demon. I want no trouble from you. If it were up to me, you would both be dead already."

Donatello fixed her with a deadly glare, daring her to do something with his eyes.

"Yes, the two of you are lucky indeed," she continued without flinching, and slammed the doors shut.

Donatello let out a shaky breath as the car started rolling again. From the chatter up front, he could hear that Leonardo was on one of the seats, getting the proper "monitoring" that their medic had suggested.

_This reaction didn't feel as serious as the one __initiated by their __coma-inducing drugs, but it still could have killed him._

Donatello shifted painfully back onto his side, hating that he couldn't see Leonardo. Even though he couldn't do anything for him, it had been more comforting to have him in close proximity. The tension in his muscles was so tight, he imagined they could snap under the pressure.

_You have to calm down_, he chided himself. _Maybe this looks bad, but it could have been worse. She's only referred to the "two", so they probably never caught wind of Raph or Mikey. Which means Greg and that woman should be all right too. Darn that stupid Sayuri! Reckless, pig-headed...If she would have given us the chance to coordinate a real plan...No, anger won't help me either. She didn't do it on purpose, and it's irrelevant now. The guys are bound to chase us. It would sure be nice if they could catch up in this transit phase._

Donatello decided to try and focus on that hope, instead of the vision of Jenna that was trying to crowd into his mind too. He winced as he imagined one of his brothers being forced to call her...

_Better not to think of that either. _

Donatello shifted his mind again, bringing back up a picture of the locks he'd been examining on Leonardo's shackles. Picking his own cuffs with his hands behind his back would be no easy feat, and the double-pin lock would slow him down further.

_Not to mention I've got nothing to pick the lock with. Yet._

The purple-masked turtle resolved to keep his eyes open, and breathed in and out several times to invite a calm to descend over his psyche.

_Greg knows how to use the software. He'll figure it out. They could already be en route for all I know. Just don't get yourselves caught, guys, please. I couldn't bear..._

Donatello didn't allow himself to finish the thought. As he willed the calm to smother the panicked wondering, weariness struck him. How long had it been since he'd slept? It almost felt like a week, though he'd been resting nearly all day. He had the urge to sleep now, but there were too many distractions. The turtle was incredibly uncomfortable with the position of the manacles on his arms and legs, and it felt like his head was splitting open again.

He was considering trying to relinquish to darkness, when he heard the sound of someone climbing over the seat. Don's eyes jerked back open in time to be assaulted by a flashlight. He shut them swiftly, and stiffened as he felt cold hands probing his plastron. Donatello opened them again, and laid eyes on the same glasses-wearing figure. Donatello glared at him under the beam of the flashlight.

_What? What could you possibly want from me?_

Donatello sucked in sharply as the man was drawn to the site of recent stitches in his forehead. His hands were nowhere near gentle enough.

"Already seen some action, have you?"

Ayumu seemed to be gloating, though Donatello couldn't for the life of him understand why. It wasn't as if the Akiudo were responsible for it. He was tempted to growl at the man for good measure, but sensed the human _wanted _a reaction from him. Donatello ignored him instead, willfully turning his head away as the man continued a crude examination.

_Shell, I hope this isn't a sign of things to come. I wish this moron would get his cold hands off me._

Donatello didn't make a sound, until the man pressed too hard against his chest.

"_He is injured, Yukiko-san, but it seems to be several days old. It would appear your demons have been fighting other battles_."

Donatello snorted inwardly. _Man, you have no idea._


	35. Remonstrance

The back end of the work van in which the free turtles were riding was silent. Not only had Raphael not bothered with his promised "telling off" of Sayuri, but the Asian woman was actually riding _with_ them. He repeatedly stole glances at her, looking for any indication of emotion. As of yet, she was displaying nothing; almost like she was intentionally hiding something. It didn't sit well with Raphael. In fact, it only made him want to rant at her more, just to get a real reaction. As he caught her eye again, the woman scowled this time.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me? If you have something to say, then say it!" she said fiercely.

Raphael's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Don't do that, lady. Don't tempt me to get into it with you right now, or you might lose your head completely."

"You act as if this is all my fault."

The red-masked turtle crossed his arms. "I don't like to play the blame game - but just whose fault _is_ it, huh?"

"You are not supposed to be here! I did not want any of your help. I was supposed to be done tonight!"

"You would have been _done _all right!" Raphael shot back. "The Akiudo would have you, and your suicide mission would be accomplished!"

"I did not have a choice in this, but you did! All of you did! I did not ask you to come after me; I did not want you to be involved. I told Gregory-san to stay out of it!"

Raphael shook his head in amazement. "You seem to keep forgetting you got trapped in there! If we hadn't been here, you would have been screwed!"

"I am not responsible for your interference."

"Interference?" Raphael repeated, his voice rising significantly. "_Interference_? We risked our lives for you; two of my bros got caught because of protecting you! I'm sorry we had to get in the middle of all your big plans!"

Greg discreetly inserted himself between the two before Raphael could move in her direction, and cleared his throat nervously.

"Raph, don't do this right now."

"Heff, are you _defending_ her?"

"No, I'm not," he answered sharply. "But getting angry won't help anyone. Save it for the real bad guys."

"There will be plenty left over," Raphael said heatedly. "If you expect me to sit here and listen to this garbage, you're fooling yourself."

"Are we slowing down?" Michelangelo asked suddenly.

Raphael threw him a glare, assuming he was trying to divert the conversation. In a couple of seconds, he realized his orange-masked brother was right. Then his phone buzzed. Raphael yanked it off his belt so hard that he nearly broke the loop that secured it.

"What's up, Brandon? Why are we stopping?"

"Raph, you'd better get up here. I'm looking at smoke."

"What?"

"We're overheating for some reason."

He nearly crushed the phone in his grip. "Okay," he replied through clenched teeth. "I'm coming."

"What is it, Raph?" Mike asked.

"Bran says we're overheating. I'm gonna go take a look."

"I'm coming too."

Raphael almost rejected his brother's offer without considering it. Michelangelo was more known for his ability to break things than fix them, but his blue eyes were pleading, begging for something to do.

"Okay, Mikey. Grab Donny's kit from the corner, and follow me."

* * *

The two turtles had hardly departed the back of the van, before Sayuri fixed Greg with an incredulous stare.

"Why did you have to complicate things?" she asked.

"What are you not understanding here, Sayuri? You walked into a trap! They saved our tails, and now they're suffering because of it!"

"You blame me too."

"I didn't say that! But I won't let you keep on believing that you would have handled it better alone. The fact is you messed up, you messed up big time! No one wants to hold that over your head. It would just be nice for you to acknowledge what they did for you, instead of acting like all of us got in your way!"

"What are those things? How can you be friends with them?"

The man's hazel eyes widened in surprise, right before rage came over him so hard that he quaked. With all his heart he wanted to pounce on the woman and defend them. For an instant, Greg didn't think he could overcome the urge, and had to imagine that his legs were nailed to the floor.

"How dare you?" His intensity was fierce, even though he started off quietly. "They're not THINGS, and they're better friends to me than _you've _ever been! You have no concept of what they put on the line to come here! They risked being seen by the authorities! They chased after a deadly enemy, even though they were perfectly safe from the Akiudo back in New York! They have loved ones, families, and they abandoned all of them to join me on this wild goose chase! Raphael's wife is at home about to have a baby, and he still made the choice to throw in his lot with me!

It was going to be a complicated mission to start with, but now it's gone to a whole new level of impossibility! Your stunt back there cost us both our tech, _and _our leader! But more than that, they're two of the most amazing guys that I've ever known! They're not the monsters, Sayuri - the Akiudo are! And now the gang has their hands on them, doing God knows what!

Say one more word about them, and you can get the heck out of this car, and _walk_ wherever it is you want to go. I won't do a single thing to stop you - I don't even care what you do anymore. I'm sorry I ever contacted you, and I'm sorry I cared enough to chase you down. I'm sorry my friends are in mortal danger, because they had the _decency_ to save your life. I'm sorry we had to 'interfere'."

Greg flung one of the back doors open with impressive force. He jumped out without looking back, and slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Raphael took one whiff of the sweet smelling steam rising from the engine, and had a sinking feeling about what was going on. He wouldn't be able to do anything for a few minutes yet; it was necessary to wait for the engine to cool down before attempting to get a look at the radiator. Raphael shifted from one foot to the other as he stood by, anxious to see what kind of damage they could be dealing with, and to estimate the delays they could be expecting. Part of him wanted to collapse and pummel the earth with his fists like a three-year old. They were losing further ground on the Akiudo.

Brandon was standing adjacent to the turtle with slumped shoulders. "I should have pulled over sooner; I've been pushing it too hard," he mumbled almost indiscernible.

"If the radiator sprung a leak this was bound to happen, no matter what you did." Raphael forced an even tone. "Have you guys noticed it losing any coolant?"

Brandon shook his head. "No. I wasn't even paying attention. I wasn't watching the temperature gauge either; I was looking for cops. I got distracted, and now we're stuck."

Raphael sighed. "Bran, it isn't..." The turtle broke off as he heard the sound of a sob, coming from around the side of the van.

The red-masked turtle motioned for Brandon to stay put, and peered around the vehicle to see Michelangelo fiercely clutching a crying Rebecca against his plastron.

"It isn't, Becky. It isn't," Raphael heard Mike telling her, over and over again.

Something compelled Raphael to join them, and insert himself into what looked like a private moment.

"What's going on? Why the waterworks? This ain't over yet; we're just getting started."

Rebecca broke away from Mike to give Raphael a mournful look. "I noticed it running hot earlier today, a couple of times. I meant to say something, but it completely flew out of my head! Are we stuck, Raph? Are we going to lose them?"

"Becky, I'm still waiting to get a good look at the radiator. But no matter what's wrong with it, this thing with the Akiudo isn't your fault. Mike's gotta say that because he loves you, but I keep it real, don't I? So if I say it isn't your fault, then it isn't your fault."

She wasn't able to stem tears completely, but allowed Michelangelo to wrap his arms around her again. Raphael considered saying more, but then saw Greg coming. The sandy-haired man had a look that might have killed someone.

"I'm sorry, Raph; there's no excuse for Sayuri. I'm ready to wash my hands of ever knowing her. I'm sorry I got us into this!" Greg proclaimed in one breath.

"Geesh, what is this, 'blame yourself hour'? Everyone's forgetting that the Akiudo is the problem here," Raphael told him.

"What's up with the van?"

"It's got all the makings of a radiator leak - I'm waiting on it to cool down. Are you still watching Leo and Don's coordinates?"

Greg had Donny's scanner in hand, and flashed a glance down at the screen before looking back at Raph. "I see them - not that it's doing any good. Are we going to be stuck, Raph?"

"That depends. There are a couple of quick fixes I might be able to do, but they won't hold for that long. Something's gonna have to be replaced probably." All of his agitation came out with the last statement.

"Well of course it is," Greg snapped more fiercely than Raphael expected.

At the red-masked turtle's startled glance, Greg winced. "I'm sorry, Raph, that isn't meant for you. I'm just so angry right now, I could blow up into a thousand pieces."

"I know the feeling, Heff, but it won't help. Trust me - I've tried it before."

Greg sagged against the side of the van, and ran a hand through his short hair. "We're not going to catch up with them, are we?"

"Of course we are, Heff," Raphael said insistently. "Just not as fast as we wanted to. But we're gonna catch up with them, and they'll pay_ big _time if they hurt Fearless or Genius."

Raphael glanced at his watch, and back toward the hood. "It's probably been long enough. I don't care either way; I've got to get under that dumb hood and see what's up."


	36. Together

The blue-masked turtle's gag reflex was what welcomed him back to feeling. The offending instrument was smoothly withdrawn from his throat, and Leonardo immediately tried to clear it. His throat felt like sand-paper; as if he hadn't tasted water in weeks.

"Donny? Doc?" he mumbled hoarsely without opening his eyes.

He was met by an unexpected voice in return. "Wake _up,_ demon."

Leonardo's eyes jerked open, and he stared at Yukiko long and hard. Confusion was the first thing to register, rather than anger. He was coming up empty for what had happened, and still not sure that any of this was real. The woman smiled at him triumphantly and patted his cheek with a slap. It took Leonardo a moment to realize she was holding a sports bottle out to him.

_Now I _know_ I'm dreaming._

But Yukiko persisted, and he wasn't about to refuse water. Without further hesitation, he accepted the straw from her.

_She's got no reason to poison me, not when she already could have killed me outright._

Despite his thirst, swallowing was difficult. Leonardo only forced a couple of sips down before backing off.

Yukiko shook her head sharply. "You need more - your throat must be flushed out completely. I want you in the best condition possible before you go to Master Takashi."

A chill coursed down Leonardo's spine, and he tried hard to contain it. His arms and shoulders were aching severely from their locked position. When he tried to shift on the seat, the Asian woman's hands braced against his shoulders.

"Do not underestimate me for my 'kindness', demon. I am glad you survived - I am certain Takashi will be more pleased to have two of you. But it _is_ still possible for something to happen to one of you en route. You would not want that, now would you?"

Leonardo glared at her darkly, even as a pit formed in his stomach.

_Two...so she didn't get everybody. But that means-_

"_Drink,_ demon. Would you rather have the tube put back in? I could arrange that too."

Leonardo detested accepting water from her hand, even for the relief that it eventually offered. The bottle almost seemed never-ending, but Yukiko was relentless.

"Ayumu," she called to someone on the seat behind Leonardo. "_Check him for me_."

The blue-masked turtle held his breath as someone slipped around the outside of the seat, and joined Yukiko up front. Leonardo warily eyed the bespectacled man, backing further against the seat when his cold hand grasped the turtle's wrist. The man held on for what felt like forever.

_Yeah - it's a pulse. Have you ever felt one before?_

The dark eyes behind the glasses were regarding him with cold curiosity.

_He's going to need to blink eventually._

Leonardo stared back at him disdainfully, trying to convey every ounce of his disgust in that single look. Whatever spell Ayumu was under suddenly snapped, and he prodded the turtle's chin.

"Open up."

Leonardo didn't respond. The unassuming man wrapped a hand around his collarbone, locating a pressure point with practiced ease.

"There are many ways I can hurt you that will not leave evidence behind," he warned.

The turtle wouldn't give him the benefit of letting him see how much the grip hurt, though he couldn't stop the automatic reflex to retreat. The protective reaction was worthless; there was nowhere for Leonardo to go, and he had a strong feeling the man wasn't bluffing. Leonardo was tempted to try and bite him as the human took a long look at his throat, but decided against it.

The blue-masked turtle forced his calm exterior to remain intact, allowing an unfeeling expression to take precedence over his features.

_Don't let him get a reaction out of you - don't give anything away._

Ayumu seemed satisfied, and shut off his light. "_Most of the swelling has gone down, Yukiko-san, and there do not appear to be further complications. You would be safe to remove him I think_." The man shook his head in Leonardo's direction. "_They are the most peculiar things I have ever seen. You are quite certain they are rational_?"

_Take off these chains and I'll show you who's _rational, Leonardo fumed.

"_Underestimate them at your own peril, Ayumu - you have not seen what they are capable of_," Yukiko warned him. "_This one you are hovering over wields two katana in battle, as if it were all he was born to do. They are perceptive and intelligent, as well as violent."_

Ayumu cast a glance at Leonardo, and the turtle could tell the man wasn't convinced.

_No, that's fine_, Leonardo assured him inwardly. _You can think what you want; by all means, underestimate me. You'll never know what hit you._

Yukiko communicated something softly with the driver, and Leonardo sensed the van was slowing down. As the vehicle pulled to a stop the woman called out two names, and the men hopped out of the side door to lift Leonardo down.

Leonardo fought to get his own feet on the ground to restore some of his dignity, but the warriors were unforgiving in their grip. They intentionally held him off the ground far enough that he couldn't reach it. As the back doors to the van opened, a gasp escaped Leonardo like the last bit of air leaking from a balloon. Donatello was lying completely still on his side in the cramped space, with a worn rag bound around his mouth. Leonardo's eyes rapidly scanned him, and he was partially relieved not to see any obvious injuries. The purple-masked turtle grunted something determinedly behind the gag when he locked eyes with Leonardo, as if desperate to communicate a message.

"_We have a schedule to keep_!" Yukiko called from the front.

Leonardo was startled when his captors flipped him over completely, before hurling him into the back of the van. The thought of the warriors fled his mind instantly however, as he tried to edge closer to his brother. Leonardo was surprised to feel tears threatening, and blinked them away angrily.

_I was supposed to protect him at all costs._

A muffled sound from Donatello didn't let that thought progress any further.

"I'm sorry, bro," Leonardo barely whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't realize it was them, not until it was too late. Are you hurt badly? Have they done anything to you?"

Donatello shook his head slowly.

"What about the others? Have you heard anything said about them?"

His brother hesitated, then shook his head again.

"That's a relief," Leonardo said softly. "They'll come after us."

Donatello nodded with certainty.

"So I guess we just need to hold on in the meantime. They_ really _didn't hurt you?"

Donatello only shook his head once more.

"Right, I guess this guy wants us in one piece. They didn't hurt Mikey _that_ badly last time either, with the exception of the sedative."

Leonardo shivered slightly at the memory of finding the orange-masked turtle in the basement cell-block, when it had almost felt like it was too late to save him. "You didn't try to fight them, did you?"

Donatello's eye ridges rose, and annoyance flickered through his steady gaze.

"Yes or no, Don?"

Donatello couldn't quite shrug his shoulders the way his arms were pinned, but Leonardo could still read the gesture.

"Did they use me against you?"

Donatello's look became somewhat pained, and Leonardo knew his feeling was correct.

"We'll get out of this, Donny. I want you to keep your head down, and don't try to upset anyone. Don't give them a reason to hurt you."

His brother blinked dutifully, but then gave Leonardo a pointed glance. The blue-masked turtle studied his eyes for a few seconds, trying to read the emotion that registered behind them. Donatello's looks were usually complicated to decipher; he was not as straightforward as, say, Raphael. His expressions always appeared to be a mixture of more than one thing.

It was clear Donatello had questions himself, and Leonardo began mulling over what he would want to know in Donny's position.

"I'm all right," he told him first. "I don't know what they hit me with, but it took me down fast. I didn't come around until a few minutes ago, with a dumb tube down my throat."

Donatello nodded vigorously.

"There was a reason for that, wasn't there? Did they save my life, Donny?"

Another nod.

"Wow. Takashi must want his hands on us pretty badly; which is bad news _and_ good news."

Donatello broke eye contact with him and gazed up at the ceiling, discouragement reading strongly. The helpless feeling welling up inside Leonardo was almost enough to cue tears again. He couldn't stand to see Donny like this. His brother's gaze became fuzzier, and Leonardo guessed that Donatello's mind was reeling in a dozen different directions, even though he couldn't utter a word about a single one.

"Donny, I'm here," he said softly. "I know that doesn't do you any good right this second, but it will. I'll get us out of this if it kills me."

At Donatello's sharp look, Leonardo chuckled under his breath.

"Okay, not the best choice of words, but I mean it. We'll make it, Donny - hang in there."

Changes in acceleration and deceleration were happening more frequently now, and the quiet chatter of other voices picked up more as well. Leonardo strained to listen to them, and separated Yukiko's feminine tone easily from that of the men.

"..._I do not think so...That could work, but then_..."

From the way she paused without someone filling it in, it sounded like she was on the phone.

"_Yes, Taskashi-sama, we will move forward with it...We are nearing the harbor, so we should be ready for transport in minutes...I will call you from the boat_."

_Boat? We have further to go then, before we get wherever they're taking us. More time to escape._

Donatello's questioning glance fell on Leonardo, and it was apparent he'd heard that last part too.

"For every second that we're traveling, we have better hope of escaping," Leo said thoughtfully, and then noticed the knowing smile in Donatello's eyes. "You've got something in your head, don't you?"

Leonardo smiled broadly at Donny's nod that time. "I wish you could tell me what it is, but knowing you, it's probably genius."

The light of day was suddenly blotted out around them, leaving Leonardo with a shaken feeling. He swallowed hard, and his sore throat regretted the action. The van pulled to a stop.

_We must be inside somewhere. _Now _what are they going to do with us?_

Leonardo could hear movement, and could tell the passengers were getting out of the van. They came to retrieve him and Donatello a few moments later. The minute he got his head outside the door, Leonardo looked around swiftly. He could make out very little of the shadowed building. The overhead lights were flickering, as though warming up. A few more seconds revealed what appeared to be a warehouse full of the expected boxes and supplies, as well as much larger shipping units.

As he continued to scan the space, he noticed a warrior opening the hinged door on one of the over-sized containers.

"_I want the chains reinforced, take no chances_," Yukiko ordered someone. "_They must be secure_."

Leonardo caught his breath as he was carried that direction by two of them.

_Traveling in style I see. This should be fun._


	37. Reconciliation

_He could hear Donatello screaming; reaching a level of intensity that made the turtle's heart feel like it could be ripped in half. He wanted to run, wanted to find whoever was hurting his brother. They would pay - they would pay with their lives if he lost Donatello. He made a mental vow to follow through with it._

_The halls felt like a never-ending maze. Every corner and turn felt it like it should have been carrying him closer to his brother, but that didn't appear to be the case. No matter how much ground he covered, the screams were just as far away as when he started out._

This can't be happening, not to him! Shell, just take _me_! I'll go quietly and everything, just let him go...

_The fleeting desperate thought raced through his mind, and left him feeling shakier all of a sudden._

Move your shell, turtle! You're not giving up already, are you?

_He started running again with both weapons in hand, poised to kill anything that moved. His inability to locate a single warrior was maddening. If he could catch one - only one - they could show him where Donny was._

And if they're not cooperative, they'll get a tail-kicking first.

_He heard the sound of metal meeting metal now, the unmistakable clashing of steel. Leonardo. That was easier to follow than Donatello's screaming - it felt closer. With renewed determination he picked up more speed, energy coursing through his veins as he lengthened his strides. The battering of blades was almost music to the turtle's ears._

_As he turned down another corridor, he saw the source of the melee. The blue-masked turtle was surrounded by no less than eight warriors, who had formed a ring around him in the center of the open foyer. His brother was fighting hard, but also taking strike after strike that had to be wearing him down. They appeared to be toying with him. The warriors didn't plunge their weapons for a kill; they intended to take Leonardo down slowly, painfully._

_He started to launch himself at them; to break their circle of terror and run to Leonardo's aid. When he tried to jump his legs refused to respond to the command, as if his muscles had ceased to cooperate with the rest of him._

_"_LEO_!" His panicked yell joined with the sound of Donatello, still crying out from somewhere that he was powerless to reach._

_The blue-masked turtle briefly met his gaze with a haunted expression, as if he knew that his time was up. Leonardo staggered and the circle parted, giving his brother full view of the impaled turtle, with all the life draining out of him._

_"_Leonard_-"_

The unexpected pressure on Raphael's arm drew him violently awake. One sai was instantly in his right hand, as the left clamped down on his assailant. In three seconds' time the turtle had the foe flat on the floor in the back of the van, with his blade firmly at his enemy's throat. The strangled gasp of what was clearly a _female _brought him back to himself, and he realized he'd just captured that blasted woman Sayuri.

Raphael swallowed as a tremor of rage receded, and withdrew his weapon. He scowled at her angrily as he replaced it on his belt, and lowered himself back to the floor.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to startle a ninja?"

"A...a ninja?" she repeated, as if it were the strangest thing she'd ever heard. "You are ninja?"

"Nah, I carry these blades around just for kicks," he said sarcastically. "I don't have a clue how to use 'em. C'mon, lady, _think_."

"I am sorry," Sayuri returned, surprising Raphael immensely. "You were dreaming I think, and you seemed upset. I did not mean to impose."

_Upset? Oh yeah, watching Fearless die...that's one word for it._

"Just keep it in mind, huh?" Raphael glowered, resisting the knee-jerk reaction to apologize himself. After what the woman had put them through, she wasn't going to get that from him. He didn't bother acknowledging her apology either, and looked around for Mike instead. "Where's my brother?" he asked half accusingly, as though she could have done something with him.

"He could not sleep. He went to walk in the trees; I told him not to go..."

Raphael bit back a growl, and snapped open his phone.

"Are you up already?" Mike answered after only one ring.

"Mikey, you get your _shell_ back here! What do you think, we're on vacation? You weren't supposed to go anywhere!"

"I couldn't take the van anymore, Raph - I couldn't breathe in there!"

"You'll have a hard time breathin' when I get through with you too! _Get back here_!"

Michelangelo hung up the phone without a word, and Raphael clapped his shut.

The red-masked turtle rubbed his forehead wearily as he backed against the sidewall of the disabled van, and stifled a yawn as he felt Sayuri's eyes. The woman was staring at him like he'd just sprouted a second head.

"You ought to be getting used to us by now," he said gruffly. "Point that look somewhere else."

"Please, I mean no offense-"

"Yeah? That'd be a first."

"I do not mean to offend you, Raphael-san; I do not even need to stay in here."

The woman turned stiffly as if she would get out of the van, and Raphael rolled his eyes behind her back. It was the first time she'd bothered to address him by name.

"There's no point in going outside in broad daylight," he said flatly. "You can't afford to be seen much more than me or Mike. Did Greg ever call back?"

By the time Raphael had gotten into the engine the night before, he'd easily confirmed a busted radiator hose. Duct tape served as a temporary patch, but it obviously wasn't going to last long. In the end, the decision had been cast to get the limping van back to Sayuri's vehicle.

Replacing the model-specific hose was going to be far more trouble and time than it was worth, so Greg had suggested acquiring another van. Then the other three humans had taken the Asian woman's car back into the city, leaving Raphael and Mike with Sayuri and the busted van in the countryside. They were supposed to be resting, but very little of that was taking place.

Sayuri shook her head. "I do not think he would have called _me_," she murmured. "I fear I have made far too many mistakes in the last 24 hours for my own good."

"No arguments from me, lady."

Sayuri stared at the floor for a long silent moment, and when she met his amber gaze, the facade was crumbling. "I know it is my fault, all of it. I knew last night too, but I could not admit it out loud. I cannot bear the load of guilt that piles yet higher..." Her voice shook, and she had to stop to try and control it.

Raphael watched her keenly, but said nothing yet.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for your brothers. I did not want this to happen. I did not want anyone to suffer for me; that is why I told Gregory-san to stay out of it."

"Yeah, but see...that's not how friends _work, _Sayuri. Not the good kind. You tellin' him to back off and insisting on running your own suicide mission was like waving a red flag at a bull," Raphael told her.

"I thought that I could handle last night. I thought I had an edge, for once. I was only falling for their trap, and now others will suffer, just like Yoshida." Real tears escaped her with the final word, but she forced herself to continue. "He was smart - so much smarter than me. I think he knew deep down that he was going to get caught, but it did not stop him. He kept trying to funnel all the information to me that he could find. He was just a boy. He could have been someone...he would have done great things. Instead, he died for helping me."

"Did he know what you wanted information for?" Raphael asked suddenly. "Did he know what your fight with the Akiudo was about?"

Sayuri nodded.

"Then he didn't die trying to help you," the red-masked turtle said firmly. "You can't think of it like that. He died to save the same people _you're _trying to help."

The woman drew both knees to her chest and rested her forehead against them. "There is no way to recover from this. I am finished, and yet my life lingers on. That is not what I wanted, I had every intention..."

"To die trying?" Raphael suggested. "I got news for you, Sayuri - this ain't over, not while we're still breathing. We can track my brothers signals, and they'll lead us directly to the Akiudo."

"I do not think Gregory-san wishes for me to continue with you."

"Maybe you should, maybe you shouldn't," Raphael allowed. "That ain't for me to say."

Sayuri seemed to be trying hard to hold his gaze. "This should not be. I am truly sorry that your brothers have been caught up in this, and that I underestimated all of you. I should have listened to Gregory-san. I should not have been so suspicious, but I could not understand _how_ he found me."

"Donny's a genius - we couldn't have done it without him. It's the only reason he even came with us," he finished bitterly.

"He is not ninja like the rest of you?"

"Oh, he's _ninja_ all right, he's just not in any shape to fight. Donny got hit by a car a little over three weeks ago. He got his skull fractured, and he's not better."

She appeared to be fighting tears again. "Still he came."

"We couldn't do it without him," Raphael repeated.

"And you...Gregory-san said that your wife is having a baby?"

Raphael nodded curtly, and angrily fought down a pang of guilt.

"Is she...that is...Is she like you?"

"No, she's human."

"_Are _there many others like you?"

"There's just my brothers, and there was my Sensei, but his mutation was different."

"It was?"

"He died a few years ago."

"Have you no other children?"

"Mine's gonna be the first." Anxiety made his tone falter, and Sayuri's head drooped further.

"I am sorry, Raphael-san."

"You're not to blame for the Akiudo, Sayuri," he replied. "Just take responsibility for your actions, and that's enough for me. Again...this isn't over, and it's not gonna _be_ over until we get them back."


	38. Picking

Leonardo made some quick calculations as he was carried inside the shipping unit, guessing it had to have about a seven-foot ceiling. It was at least eight feet across, and long enough that he was having a hard time getting a true measurement. He was dropped unceremoniously on his plastron, only to be rolled back up onto his side. Leonardo felt someone prying with his shackles, and realized that the cuffs were being further braced with something else.

When the blue-masked turtle tried to move his arms in either direction, he found that he was on an even shorter leash now. The manacles were tethered down to what felt like another length of chain that kept his wrists pinned on the floor. The warriors took their time to finish up with his legs, and when they were done, he couldn't budge so much as an inch from the position on his side.

_This is going to get uncomfortable real quick._

He watched the warriors walk back out of the container to retrieve Donatello, and prayed that he would still be able to be able to communicate with his brother from where they took him. Leonardo strained to see what was happening, as Donny was chained down in a similar manner that he'd been. Leonardo would have given anything to hear something out of his brother right then, even if it was only a growl. When their work was finished, the warriors trooped out of their strange prison, and shut the door firmly behind them.

Leonardo had expected complete darkness, but quickly discovered that dozens of minature holes in the sides of the unit allowed minuscule amounts of light to pass through. Not ten minutes passed before the container in which they were enclosed lurched, and then lifted. The turtles' chains prevented them from jolting, keeping them both firmly in place as their prison was being relocated.

_This is just their means of containing us for the next phase of the trip._

But where _was_ the next phase taking them? He recalled smelling salt in the air when they'd first taken him out of the van that day, and guessed that they had to be near the East China Sea.

_She did mention a harbor, didn't she? And a boat. _A flash of strong nerves shot through him. _If the others are following our signal and we end up out in the ocean, what then? Can they even track us in the water? Will they have a clue what's going on? I wish Donny could explain it to me._

Leonardo's head was throbbing, but it was more of an irritation than a real detriment.

_Dang it, Donny, I need to talk to you! What did they have to go and gag you for? I swear they did it deliberately._

Leonardo breathed in and out deeply, letting the frustration flow out of his body. He imagined the waves floating off into the distance, and welcomed a calm center to return.

The erratic motion of the container continued for several minutes, then it felt like they were being lowered. The process was a slow one, and it made the blue-masked turtle wonder how far down they were traveling. In his mind's eye, he tried to picture the kind of boat on which they could be.

_It probably wouldn't be an ideal place to escape from, because we have to consider where we would go next. If we're out on the ocean, it will only give us one exit option. I suppose there have to be some kind of lifeboats. If I have to choose between captivity or a __dinghy__, I don't think I'll be picky._

Leonardo rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. _There's no point in strategizing getting off the boat. Neither of us are going anywhere, at least not right now. I wonder if the base of their operation is on one of the other islands in the Ryukyu chain. I just hope the guys can follow our signal._

Leonardo had been silent for a long time after their "cell" had landed, and felt somewhat guilty for it. He wanted to talk to Donatello, but he wasn't sure what to say to him. He also considered trying to rest, but at about the time that he would start to settle down, someone would come back around to check on them. The warriors were showing up in what felt like twenty-minute intervals to Leonardo, over the course of a number of hours.

The blue-masked turtle did his best to ignore them, pretending not to notice when a pair would crowd in too close. Leonardo feigned sleep as they returned this time. Stunned voices made Leonardo open his eyes, and his breath caught when he saw Donatello tremble violently across from him. While the two warriors talked amongst themselves, the tremors took on a new level of intensity. When it didn't appear to be subsiding, one of them stood up swiftly.

"_This is not good - something is not right with him. I am getting Ayumu_."

Anxiety coursed through Leonardo as the man hurried back outside, and he twisted his neck painfully to get a better glimpse of his brother. The violence of the tremors made him wonder if Donatello was having a seizure. The remaining man was focused on freeing his brother from some of his chains, indicating how serious he believed this to be.

_Oh shell, Donny, what now?_

Through the open door, Leonardo heard more footsteps within minutes. The other warrior backed off to give Ayumu room to work as he swept inside the container, and kneeled to get a hand on Donatello. Leonardo felt like his manacles were cutting off his circulation for how hard he was straining against them. His dark eyes widened as his younger brother's torso flew suddenly upright, zeroing in on Ayumu. Leonardo heard the crack when Donatello bulled his head into the man's chin, and knocked him straight to the floor. Leonardo couldn't see any of the fight that followed, except for his brother's partially chained form first rolling in one direction, and then landing firmly back on his shell.

_Don, what are you thinking? What are you_ doing_?_

The two warriors wrestled to pin Donatello down, and Ayumu leaped to his feet, shaking with fury.

"_Get him up - my glasses are down there! Get him up now_!"

As they dragged Donny off the floor in iron grips, Ayumu bent to retrieve the lenses. Leonardo could tell they were broken just from the way he was holding them. Ayumu swore loudly in Japanese and drew back as if to strike the turtle.

"_Ayumu_!" Yukiko interrupted sharply, appearing instantly at the door. "_It is not the time. The rules apply to you as much as anyone_!"

"_Yukiko-san, he attacked me and broke my glasses_!"

"_Come here then_," she urged, and Leonardo noticed her motion in _his_ direction. "_One at least must be fit, but this demon was in the battle. You may have _one_ free shot at him_."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Yukiko-san_."

Ayumu bowed to the woman, and drove the heel of his boot into Leonardo's mouth forcefully. The blue-masked turtle fixed him with a savage glare, but didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out. The human looked as if he might strike him again, but Yukiko snagged him by the arm.

"_Save it. Takashi-sama may yet tire of one of them, or choose to use one demon as bait for the other. It seems a most effective method for __controlling them_."

Ayumu stalked out of the shipping container, and Yukiko turned to address Leonardo again.

"I can see that you two will insist on doing things the hard way. Do not expect that to be the last blow. Your orange-masked brother could not satisfy Takashi's curiosity, and I have a feeling you will not either.

Leonardo forced his eyes open wider, and gave Yukiko an impassive look. "_Your _Master_ still has much to learn, woman. It is clear _he _will have to do things the hard way._" The blue-masked turtle deliberately applied the same monotonous tone that Michelangelo had demonstrated in pulling off his own ruse, in an effort to make Yukiko believe she was speaking to the Shitenno.

Yukiko's gaze pierced through him, but Leonardo didn't falter.

"_What you hope to accomplish in capturing my host is all foolishness. This will end badly for all of you_," Leonardo told her.

Yukiko gave him a grim smile. "_You do not scare me. Your counterpart spoke many threats too, and yet it was he who suffered in the end_."

"_For that, among many other things, you will have to answer_."

"_Save it for one who wants to listen, Shitenno_," Yukiko said dismissively, and looked over at the two warriors still holding Donatello down. They'd been watching the scene unfolding with Leonardo in amazement, rather than finishing restraining him once more.

"_Hurry up_!" Yukiko ordered them, and they snapped back to attention.

They rapidly threaded the additional chain links back through the portions attached to his brother's wrists and legs, and sprang after Yukiko. Not until after the door was slammed shut did Leonardo grimace. He could taste blood from where the man had kicked him.

As his eyes adjusted, he looked over in Donatello's direction. Leo's first inclination was to be angry with his brother, as he wondered why Donatello had gone off that way.

_I guess he could have just been frustrated, but that was the opposite of what I told him to do!_

Donatello was bound so that he was facing Leonardo's back, and the blue-masked turtle had to crane his neck to see him. He watched his younger brother shift slightly, and realized that Donatello had more give in his shackles than before. The warriors had been in a hurry, and had not taken the time to chain him down as tightly.

"Donny, are you all right?" He saw the shadow of his purple-masked brother nod, and heard a very soft grunt. "It sort of looked like you lost it there, bro," Leo said evenly. "That might not have been the best thing to try."

Donatello shook his head fiercely, making Leonardo wish his brother could talk to him.

"Are you really okay? Was any of that stuff real?"

Donatello shook his head.

"You scared me to death with those tremors! I thought you were having a seizure or something. Was there a good reason for doing that?"

Donatello's nod was emphatic, but Leonardo only sighed. His painful jaw was yet another annoyance to add to the growing list. As minutes passed, he kept his eyes clenched shut, and willed sleep to come. Leonardo stiffened when their guards returned on another rotation, wondering if there would be any more retaliation.

He forced his breathing to even out into a relaxed rhythm, and they were gone as quickly as they'd appeared. Leonardo tried hard to settle down, and was actually close to falling asleep, when the sound of chain striking against the floor of the container made his eyes jerk open.

Leonardo rolled his neck in Donatello's direction, and was stunned to see his younger brother yanking the gag out of his mouth with a free hand, while the other was still chained down behind him.

"_Donny_! What...How did you..."

"It wasn't easy, Fearless. I've still got some work to do over here - just hold tight, okay?"

"How did you do that?"

"I got a good look at your manacles last night while you were out of it, so I had an idea of how to pick the locks. I just needed to get my hands on something to do the trick."

Leonardo released a shuddering breath. "You _did_ have a good reason for getting my teeth kicked in!"

"I'm sorry, Leo, that wasn't part of my plan."

"What was the plan exactly? What did you get off of him?"

"I needed one of the bows from his glasses. It looked like a perfect fit."

"I could kiss you right now!"

"Save it for Calley, bro." Donatello chuckled, but it faded into a groan as he maneuvered back onto his side.

"Are you okay, Donny?"

"I'm pretty sure somebody cracked a rib last night, before the 'no touching' rule got enforced. Do you remember how long it's been since those guys came to check on us?"

"Uh...maybe seven or eight minutes."

"Help me keep track, will you? If I get caught doing this, we'll be no better off than before."

Donatello got the second manacle open without nearly the same difficulty as the first, and set to the task of releasing his legs. "Do you hear anything out there, Leo?"

"Not yet, but I'd stay put if I were you, Donny. I'm pretty sure they'll be back soon."

Donatello snagged the rag off the floor with an air of disgust, and replaced it in his mouth before resuming the correct position on the floor. Leonardo waited with bated breath.

_They have to be coming soon. They have to be._

Not a full two minutes passed before he heard the door being released, and hissed a warning at Donatello. The purple-masked turtle stayed completely still, and Leonardo imagined he was praying that they wouldn't come over for a closer look at him. That was what _he_ was doing. Leonardo's heart rate spiked as they came closer to where he was lying.

He feigned sleep again, and heard their feet retreating a few seconds later. He and Donatello let out a breath almost simultaneously as the door shut. The purple-masked turtle hesitated only a few seconds before scrambling silently over to his side.

"We've got twenty minutes to make a decision, Don. It's more risky to try this on the boat, but if they get us to where we're going, we'll be even more outnumbered."

"We can't risk them finding us loose either, and there's a good possibility they will if we wait. I say we just take the chance, and make a break for it."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I'm worried about you."

"You'll be worried either way, Leo. At least we'd be_ trying_."

"Agreed. The next time they come in here, we have to be ready for them."


	39. Escape Route

Leonardo's heart fell a little when he got a better look at Donatello in the light outside their prison cell. His brother was about as pale as he'd ever looked, and the blue-masked turtle wondered if he'd be able to run to save his life. Inwardly he cursed himself for allowing Donny to get mixed up in this, and then willfully cut the thought off.

_No sense wishing for what should have been. We're here _now_, so we have to make this work._

Taking out the two men who had been repeatedly observing them was too simple for words. Their guards had been completely let down, leaving them utterly exposed to Leonardo. The blue-masked turtle clutched the hilt of the blade he'd taken off of one of them, and gave Donatello a pointed look as his brother fiddled with a stolen radio.

"I'm just going to keep one ear-piece in so I can listen to radio traffic, Leo. Hopefully it'll help us avoid more of them."

"Are you sure they didn't hurt you, Donny? You look worse than before."

"Leo, all this is...It's just more of the same, and I didn't sleep last night."

"Why not, Donny? That was the least you could have done for yourself."

"Oh, I don't know. You having a tube shoved down your throat by some random Asian guy, who may or may not have known what he was doing, might have had something to do with it. Then they took you away, and I had no clue what they were doing to you! It isn't like I didn't try to sleep. I just couldn't."

Leonardo sighed heavily, and realized that this wasn't the time or place to press the issue. "I guess we need to find a map or a computer."

"I'd be happier with a computer, but I won't be picky at this point. It feels like we're_ crazy _exposed, Leo."

"I know it does, but there's nothing we can do about it. Just promise me you won't try to engage anyone."

"How can I make that promise? I'm not gonna go down without a fight!"

"Let's try and be positive, Donny. Maybe we can find our way out of here without being seen."

Donatello snorted under his breath. Leonardo knew how lame the statement sounded, but clinging to that hope was easier than accepting that they had no chance of escaping.

Quietly they made their way down the hall, standing nearly back to back at times as they watched separate directions. When Donatello wheeled back around to face forward for the fifth time in their trek, he stumbled hard against Leonardo. The blue-masked turtle's arm shot out to steady him, and he felt Donatello tremble.

"You should leave me," Donatello mumbled in all seriousness. "You'd get out faster."

"No, Donny. I wouldn't even be _free_ if it wasn't for you! I'm not leaving you, so keep your eyes open for..."

Leonardo trailed off as a set of wall-mounted plans caught his attention. "Don, look at this."

His brother's chocolate brown eyes brightened somewhat as he traced a hand over one of the laminated sheets.

"According to this chart, we're located in the lowest portion of the hull...There are specially designed lifts that handle those shipping containers. Now if we..." Donatello looked closer at another set of Japanese characters. "There's an assigned evacuation route. Guess they plan for everything."

"Slavers would have to. They probably transport their girls the same way they did us. And if they had to get them off the boat quickly..."

"They'd need access to smaller boats, with a direct line to the water," Donatello finished. "Yeah, it makes sense from a tactical point of view. I just hope we can use it to _our_ advantage."

"You read my mind, bro. Where are we going?"

"We'll have to use a few flights of stairs."

Leo made a face, and Donny shrugged.

"Gotta do what we gotta do."

"I'll carry you if I need to."

"I'd appreciate it if you could refrain. Give me a second to memorize some of this."

Leonardo ripped the plastic coated chart off the wall. "It's portable, see? Let's go."

Donatello gave him a small smile, and Leonardo kept a firm arm around his shell as they took off again. Donatello directed their path to the nearest stairwell, and never complained when the blue-masked turtle didn't let go of him. Leonardo eyed his younger brother warily as they started to climb, and couldn't help noticing the sweat he'd broken in only two flights.

When Donatello froze in front of the next set, Leonardo thought he was about to collapse.

"Oh shell," Donny said under his breath.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"No, it's the radio, Leo. Those guards must have been checking in with somebody; Security's calling to ask about us! When they don't answer-"

"Security will look into it themselves," Leonardo interrupted. "Okay. We have to move _now_."

Leonardo pushed Donatello up the flight to the next landing. When the purple-masked turtle pitched forward slightly, Leonardo caught him around the chest, eliciting a gasp of pain from his brother.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the ribs! Donny, you'll have to let me do this, okay?"

With difficulty he nodded, and Leonardo wasted no time in sweeping him off the ground.

"How many more flights?"

"Three should do it."

"Okay. Tell me if you hear anything else pertaining to us over the radio."

"Security dispatched someone to double-check the container."

"Good thing we aren't there, huh?" Leonardo almost smirked.

"Yeah, good thing," Donatello said faintly.

"Stay with me, bro, don't go anywhere," Leonardo said urgently.

"I'm not, Leo, I swear. I'm just...it'll be all right."

Leonardo gave him a doubtful glance as he continued to climb. When they reached the level to which Donatello had referred, he asked Leonardo to put him down.

Donny peered at the chart. "We still have a little ways to go, but I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Promise me you'll protect yourself, Fearless. I don't want you going down for me."

"I'll do what I have to," Leonardo said easily. _Even if it isn't what _you_ want._

As they were about to exit through the door into the hallway, Leonardo heard someone coming.

"Stay back, Don, get against the wall."

The blue-masked turtle tensed as the door opened, and waited to launch himself until all three people from the other side had crowded onto the landing. He caught two by their necks, and slammed their heads together. When Leonardo whirled to face the third, the man was already shuddering with a vacant stare, and fell senseless at the turtle's feet.

Leo's brow furrowed in confusion, until he looked up and saw Donatello right behind the spot where the man had been standing. "Donny! I said _don't_ engage!"

"He never even saw me."

"That's not the point!" Leonardo was tempted to stamp his foot to emphasize the statement. "Bro, when I get you home...I swear, you're not getting out of bed for a month!"

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

Leonardo ducked his head cautiously into the hall, and saw that it was clear. He motioned to Donatello to join him, and they silently continued following the escape route. When Donatello stiffened again, Leonardo stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"They'll be coming from all directions - they know we're loose!"

"Then we've got no time to lose," Leonardo replied.

One arm stayed behind Donatello, as the other drew the stolen katana. Donatello's head was partially bent studying their map, so that Leonardo had to redirect him when he swerved a couple of times.

"It has to be close, Leo."

"Man, I hope so."

The blue-masked turtle was struggling to keep an eye on his brother and on both directions of the hall at the same time. He ended up focusing a few seconds on each, his eyes constantly roving back and forth. When Donatello's hand reached for the wall, Leonardo thought he was stumbling again.

"No, it's okay. This is it." Donatello tried a door, smiling when it gave immediately. "That feels too easy."

Leonardo edged past Donny to go first, and hit a wall switch to illuminate a long narrow room full of lockers. "Did we take a wrong turn?"

"No - keep going. There's another door at the end." Donatello pointed.

_This_ one was reinforced with steel, and a small pane of glass so that they could see inside the next room.

"Oh wow..." Donatello sounded overwhelmed. "This could be interesting."

Leonardo peered past him, eyes widening as he laid eyes on the room full of complicated-looking monitors and buttons. Donatello was studying the access panel and shook his head.

"This is more like it," he muttered. "Let me see if I can get anywhere with it - it seems to only require an access code."

Donatello was still in the midst of hot-wiring the door when he suddenly jerked upright with a hand braced against his ear-piece. "Leo, we're gonna have problems!"

"Get the door open, Donny. Focus on that!"

Donatello gazed at the wiring again, nodding as he made a selection. The light flashed and the door released to allow them inside. Donatello stood in the center of the Evacuation Control Room for a few seconds, and looked around at the amount of machinery surrounding them. Then he strode to another door that led to the other side, and looked through the window.

"I see boats - there are a few in place to be launched. But according to the chart, there's a hatch that has to be opened first to allow a certain amount of water in, and room for the boat to get out. The controls for it have to be somewhere in all of_ that_!" Donatello pointed to the mass of screens and instruments.

"Then you'd better dive in, Donny. I'll watch the door, okay?"

"I don't like that idea, Leo. It didn't do us any good last time."

"Don, I can't do anything to help with this stuff. Do you want me standing over your shoulder, or would you rather I do something useful?"

Donatello was already in front of the largest monitor. "I don't want to be separated from you again, Leonardo."

"You have your job - let me do mine!"

"Then keep the door open!"

Leonardo jogged out of the control room, but left the door partially ajar like Donatello had instructed. The blue-masked turtle ducked out into the main hallway, and his breath caught in his throat when he heard footsteps.

_Shell, how could they know..._

Leonardo ducked back into the locker room, in time to see a wall-mounted device following him.

_A camera? Really?_

"Donny, they know we're here! How close are you?"

"I have _no _idea!"

Leonardo dashed back to the control room. "I'm going to have to shut this door. You finish this, and get out to one of those boats!"

"I hope you don't think I'm leaving without you!"

"You'll do what you _have_ to!"

"Leo, I told you-"

Leonardo yanked the door shut before he could finish, and eyed the access panel. He drew the katana blade once more, and thrust it directly through the wiring. _That ought to hold them - and him - for awhile anyway._

As Leonardo turned to run back to the hallway, he was stopped by the sound of a fist striking the small pane of glass in the door. His younger brother was insistently trying to get his attention. The blue-masked turtle shook his head, and pointed for him to get back to work.

_Sorry, bro. Sometimes a turtle has to do what a turtle has to do._


	40. Rage & Running

A furious Yukiko pounded downstairs faster than any of the men who'd started out alongside her, at the same time as she gave a tongue-lashing to the unfortunate individual on the other end of the radio.

"_Baka yamero-yo! Do not use any drugs; I am not taking that kind of risk! Beat them senseless, but do not let them escape!"_

Yukiko cut the conversation off angrily and shook her head.

_I _do _have to accomplish everything myself! This is not happening now, not when we are so close! Just a few more miles, and it would have been finished. Truly, these spirits are against me. If Takashi really believes he can bend them to his own will, I think he is sadly mistaken. Nothing good will come from allowing them to live. Would that we could be rid of them once and for all!_

Yukiko heard another hail over the radio, and the transmission's panicked tone disappointed her.

_Fools, they outnumber them by almost two dozen, and still they are losing their minds? There has to be better help available than this - there just has to be!_

_"Deal with him, Chikao! He is only one enemy, and you have been authorized to use force! Bring him down at once, but keep him alive. Where is the other?...That is not acceptable! Combine your strength and defeat him! I do not wish to lose either of the Shitenno. It will be your heads that roll for this, mark my words!...I do not want to hear it - capture that demon!"_

_

* * *

_

The blue-masked turtle never had a chance to catch his breath. Leonardo had met a small combination of two different teams in the main hallway, and rapidly whipped himself into a controlled frenzy to face his enemies. There wasn't time to think or feel, not surrounded by that many others who knew what they were doing.

Fear was starting to surface - not for himself, but for the younger brother he was fighting so hard to protect. He didn't know if Donatello would have the chance to get away, but he was determined to provide him the best shot that he could. The longer he kept the men away from the room, the more time it provided for Donny to find the release. The door would slow them down too, but Leonardo had a feeling that was _all_ it would do.

Leonardo only had the one katana he'd snagged from another guard, but as the fight progressed, he managed to acquire a second. It didn't feel the same as fighting with his own blades, but they were still well-honed steel, and performed the necessary functions. He wasn't using them to their fullest capacity to kill, though he was extremely tempted. Leo wasn't sure if he'd ever been tempted to kill that many men at once in his entire life.

A couple of their blows were getting through, but pain wasn't registering. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a curved blade descending, and spun out of its path so that it ended up striking another warrior. Leonardo didn't even blink as the man fell, impaled by his comrade's blade.

_I guess the "alive" rule only applied as long as we were contained._

Another warrior ceased the assault to exchange heated words with the one who'd delivered the blow. Leonardo smiled grimly as the others lowered their weapons suddenly.

_Ah, so the rule _does_ still apply. That's convenient. If you try to get to my brother though, you'll be fighting for your _own_ life_.

The smile faded as he heard more of them coming, but he refused to budge from his position in front of the door to the locker room. The hall was filled with men from both directions now; a seething mass of writhing animals that made disgust twist in his stomach. This fight wasn't about winning - it wasn't even about escaping anymore. It had become a pure distraction, and Leonardo meant to hold them up for as long as possible.

Yukiko strode through the men on one side, as they parted like the Red Sea to let her through.

"Surely you do not think you are leaving," she stated calmly. "Surrender now, and I may yet allow you to keep all of your limbs intact. I will deliver you to Takashi-sama alive, even if all your parts do not make the trip."

"Do I look frightened to you?" Leonardo demanded. "None of you are interested in a fair fight, but that doesn't mean I'm backing down. Come and do your worst, _kijo ama_!"

"Your decision is not wise," she countered. "You do not need to be badly injured."

"I fear neither pain nor _you_."

"It is possible your red-masked brother did not fear me either, demon, but I believe he learned respect with his dying breath. I listened to him take it. Never have I enjoyed death _more_."

All Leonardo saw was red. There was no more control or graceful fury, just pure unadulterated hatred for the woman. It was as if she'd become the only enemy in the entire hallway. Yukiko slipped under the thrust of his blades as if she'd expected the move. Her smile only made him want to kill her more. She didn't possess a weapon, and she wasn't even trying to land a blow. Yukiko merely avoided his strikes; standing in one place only long enough to become a target.

"Attachment is a deadly tool, demon. When you are bound to something, or _someone_, it causes you to lose sight of other things," Yukiko said warningly, as she allowed Leonardo closer to her.

The katana were lunging simultaneously toward her, when a heavy blow was laid across the back of his head from another direction. The blades clattered helplessly to the floor, and the blue-masked turtle was not far behind them.

* * *

Donatello had been warring with himself for the last several minutes. He tried to get the door open at first, but Leonardo's little maneuver had successfully locked up mechanisim. His brother trapping him in here only left him with a couple of options. He could wait for the enemy to blast their way through like they had at the Lab, or he could get in his shell in gear to _try_ and escape. A sick feeling took over as he realized he probably wouldn't be able to do Leonardo any good now, unless he got away first.

The purple-masked turtle intentionally ignored most of the instruments in the control room, and focused all his energy on the terminal that hopefully had the answer for activating the escape hatch. It was difficult to stay on task knowing he was leaving his older brother in the hands of the whack-jobs.

Three times he stopped searching to return to the door, and make sure there was no quick way around what Leonardo had done. There was probably some element inside the room he could rig as his own explosive, but if he didn't get the escape hatch open first, it would be for nothing anyway. When Donatello returned to the computer once more, he went back to reading through a PDF file of a Japanese manual he'd located under Operations._ It should be in here, I _know _it should be._

He skimmed paragraph after paragraph, his eyes bulging slightly from the amount of focus that he put on the screen. Another passage caught his eye as he started to flash through it, and he scrolled up for another look. Donatello read a couple of sentences out loud to make better sense of them, and exhaled sharply.

_Options for manual release._

Donny minimized the PDF, and clicked on the Control Panel to locate the Overseer's program he needed. He scanned back and forth between the instructions and the program, following the step-by-step directive to open up the hatch. When it was complete, Donatello darted to his feet and cracked open the door to the Evacuation room.

It felt larger inside than he'd been expecting, and he exhaled softly as he watched the hatch slowly rising. The design was only supposed to allow a minimum water level, enough to cover the ramp leading down to the hatch itself. Donatello scanned the first boat that looked ready to launch, before running back toward the control room. If there was any chance his brother was still standing, he had to at least take one last look. Donatello barely made it to the doorframe before being assaulted by the sound of an explosion, for the second time in less than 24 hours. They were coming through, and there would be no turning back from what had been set in motion.

Donatello rapidly backpedaled into the Evacuation room, and ripped the wiring out of the access panel.

_God knows that won't hold them any longer than the other door did, but it has to be enough..._

His boat was already floating without him, and Donatello staggered toward it as fast as he could on unsteady feet. His breath came in short gasps as he reached for the cord that controlled the small motor and gave an experimental tug. It wasn't hard enough to get it to turn over. Donatello yanked it again and the motor cooperated, but one glance over his shoulder made time stand still.

The exit hatch that had been taking its sweet time rising was in _reverse_, shutting down behind the turtle. Without taking time to think about it, Donatello snagged an un-inflated life vest off the seat beside him, and sprang out of the boat. He landed in the water, his rib-cage protesting severely as he used both arms to propel himself toward the hatch.

When he was in range he took a deep breath and submerged completely. Donatello kicked as hard as he could in the race against time, unsure if he'd even make it before it finished closing. Streams of bubbles filtered through from the other side and he dove to follow them, praying they wouldn't be cut off from his sight.

The salt water stung his eyes, but he forced them to stay wide open as he used both arms and legs in a joint effort to squeeze through the opening that was dwindling in size. A moment later he was through to the ocean on the other side. The urge to exhale was strong, but he still held his breath.

The water was dark, leaving him with no sense of direction, and no idea where he should be heading. The only thing he knew for certain was that he had to get as far away from the boat as possible. Donny couldn't stay underwater forever. He'd _have_ to surface sooner or later, and that could mean exposing himself.

The only answer was to push himself further than it actually felt like he could go. A shaky sense of unreality settled over his mind, as the understanding of how bad this situation could be washed over him. There was no telling where he was in the ocean, or how far from land the boat had been. Donatello had a hard time believing he'd be able to get _himself_ out of this, let alone rescue Leonardo.


	41. Into the Blue

*** How am I getting Donny out of this? That's a very good question. He's sort of hijacked the fic a little bit over the next couple of chapters...Sorry, he does that. He knows he can get away with it, because he's my favorite. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Part of Donatello _expected _an aggressive pursuit by the Akiudo. He managed to control his panic with some difficulty, telling himself that the men would be hard-pressed to locate him if he stayed under the surface. The searchlight they were using was easy to avoid; he nearly chuckled at the fact that they would even bother. The beam could only focus on a small part of the dark water at a time, and reminded Donatello of someone looking for a needle in a giant haystack.

_You're not gonna find _this _needle, you idiots._

Donatello was determined to stay under as long as he could, even though he dearly wanted a look at his surroundings. He didn't kick for the surface until he didn't think he could take it anymore. Revealing himself felt as if he was taking his life in his hands, but Donatello didn't have any other choice.

The paranoid side of him thought he would find smaller boats scouring the water, but the sea was calm around him. _Unbelievably_ calm. Donatello gulped air eagerly as he scanned every direction. When he was sure he didn't see anyone nearby, he rolled over onto his shell so he could float on the surface and rest for a couple of minutes.

The water was as still as glass, like there was nothing around to disturb it for miles. Donatello stared straight up at the twilight sky, which was broken up by small patches of clouds. The entire scene felt too surreal.

_Sunset would have been around __five o'clock__, and judging from the moon, it's gotta be early evening still._

Donatello shivered at the onset of a bad chill.

"Not good," he murmured out loud. "This is _not _good at all."

Depending on how long he spent in the water and how much of his body heat he burned through, hypothermia was certain to set in. Donatello felt around on his shoulder to reassure himself that the cord was still there. He'd been dragging the un-inflated life vest behind him during the entire retreat. Donny was determined not to use it unless he had to; it would cause swimming to become more tedious. He also wouldn't be able to get the thing on over his shell, so the most he could do was cling to it for some small measure of flotation as a last resort.

_Last resort? I'm in danger of freezing to death in the middle of the ocean. How many resorts do I have?_

Donatello finished catching his breath with that grim question and began treading water again. The purple-masked turtle began to scan his surroundings more carefully. He could just make out lights atop a dark shape in the distance, moving away from him.

_Is that the boat? I guess it might not be the same one, but I'd be surprised if that wasn't them._

He wished he had his binoculars right about now.

_I wish I had a _lot_ of things right now, but I'd settle for just having Leo._

Anger and helplessness washed over him, and he found himself silently fuming that he'd been cut off from Leonardo. Rationale tried to argue that he couldn't have saved his brother, but Donatello didn't want to hear it.

_In a way, he's better off than I am anyway, _he finally admitted. _They want him alive at least, and they'll make sure he stays that way..._

The thought trailed off of as Donatello noticed what looked like large formations of rock to his distant left. There was no telling how far away the shadows were from him, but there was also no mistaking what they were.

_Land. I'm _not_ in the middle of the ocean...At least, not an empty one._

He glanced at the sky again, to try and get a bearing on directions.

_That looks East maybe?_

In a split second, he'd already decided he was heading for it. The purple-masked turtle braced himself for the effort that he knew was ahead of him. Being able to_ see _land didn't guarantee an easy jaunt; but then, he wasn't about to complain. Donatello ignored the way his body protested as he started swimming.

_Pain is just going to have to take a back seat. I don't have time to baby myself, not if I'm going to get out alive. I've only got...well, I don't know how long before my temperature could really start plummeting. Definitely no time to waste talking myself into this._

Donatello set his face in the direction of the rocks, and heaved a tremendous sigh.

_If I'm gonna go down, I may as well go down doing something._

_

* * *

_

"How long are we just gonna sit here?" Michelangelo wanted to know. His voice sounded coarse in his own ears, but the orange-masked turtle didn't care.

"Until we've got some sense of direction, Mikey," Raphael answered a little sharply. "Heff is doing the best he can to track them. What do you want from him, huh? He's not a miracle worker. Finding them in the ocean would throw almost _anyone_ for a loop."

"Do you want to hear about the real loop?" Greg joined the two turtles who were sitting on the edge of a field, a couple of feet away from the new rental van. "Their signals have been separated. They're not even traveling in the same direction anymore." The man's voice was shaken.

Michelangelo's heart leaped up in his throat. "What the shell does that mean? Why would they be going different ways?"

"It doesn't make sense," Raphael agreed. "Seems like the Akiudo would wanna stick together. Are you still watching their vitals and life sign junk?"

"I've been trying to make sense out of all of it with Doc. I wish he could see the scans for himself, instead of me having to relay it for him. We need to find a way to boost the signal of your implanted devices," he said distractedly.

"But you know they're _alive_," Michelangelo clarified.

"I don't know very much medically speaking, but that part is rather obvious. I think..."

Greg stopped talking as another small figure trudged over to join them. Michelangelo eyed Sayuri apprehensively. He hadn't admitted it out loud, but he wasn't happy that the woman was here. Deep down, he didn't want to blame Sayuri for what had happened to his brothers, but he couldn't help feeling like she'd set all the events into motion. Adding in how badly she'd treated Greg, and how she'd responded to being rescued was just the icing on an already nasty cake.

All of Michelangelo's protective instincts were in high gear, so that he couldn't even bring himself to give the woman a welcoming smile when she focused on him.

"What can we do for you, Sayuri?" Greg's tone was even, controlled.

"To properly fight any battle, one has to understand both sides involved," she replied. "I have studied what I could find of the Akiudo for years, but I know nothing about the rest of you. I would like to hear of your own experience with them, if you do not mind telling me."

_Would she leave if I said I _did_ mind?_

Michelangelo broke off his gaze from Sayuri, and turned to look at Raphael. He was surprised by the calm demeanor his older brother had toward the woman.

"It's kind of a long story, lady - you'd probably wanna sit down or something," Raphael told her.

Sayuri crossed her legs neatly underneath her, and focused on the turtle that _did_ seem open to talking with her.

"Getting into it with the Akiudo wasn't something we planned. We never saw it coming," Raphael admitted. "It just happened one normal night, when Leo and I were on patrol in the city. Fearless has got this sixth sense about stuff, okay? He had both of us camping out by some Club, all because of a feeling he got from these guys before they went inside.

"We waited and waited for them, and when they left, they weren't alone. They had a couple of Asian chicks with 'em; looked like they'd been drugged or something. My bro and I stepped in to stop them from leaving, and took those guys down easy. There wasn't anything unusual about them - they were just your typical American thugs.

"We thought we were wrapping everything up, when the Akiudo arrived on the scene. We were seriously outnumbered, and we had the girls to think about...So we split, tried to make a clean break of them. We didn't know what we were actually dealing with, not until they got ahead of us, cut off our escape. Things were going really badly for us, until Don and Mike showed up to help even the odds.

"But the Akiudo wasn't interested in finishing the fight; they wanted to get out of there. The minute they had an opportunity, they fled and took the girls with them. There wasn't anything we could do to stop them."

"I heard Brandon-san saying that one of you was captured?"

Michelangelo scowled, and it was Raphael who had to answer again.

"That wasn't until later on, after we became a _true _pain in their necks. They caught up with some Bounty Hunter who knew us from the past, and it set up one of the worst nights of our lives," Raphael said flatly. "They caught us somewhere we_ thought _we were safe, and we weren't expecting them. Three of our girls with us, and they got their hands on them first. There was a fight, and me and Mikey were the only ones there to stop them." The red-masked turtle looked down, and didn't say anything for several seconds. "That woman, Yukiko? She almost killed me, and I played possum so she wouldn't think she needed to finish the job. They took the girls and Mike, and left me for dead."

Sayuri's glance fell on Michelangelo again. The orange-masked turtle wasn't_ trying _to nurse the grudge, but it wasn't letting go either.

"What did they do with you?" she asked.

Michelangelo shrugged half-heartedly. "It was a strange experience. The whole gang is _weird_, but no one like that Takashi."

Sayuri released a soft breath, and seemed relieved that Mike was speaking to her.

"I don't know if he was just curious, or really had something bigger in mind for us," Mike continued.

"What happened? Did he have a lot of questions for you?"

Michelangelo cracked his knuckles distractedly. "He put me through some 'demonstration', where I think the dude just wanted to see what I was made of. I was truly ticked by the end of it, and started telling him off about what it meant to be a _true _ninja. Up to that point I thought it was gonna be the normal captivity thing, but then he really threw me. He wanted to know what spirit was speaking through me."

To Sayuri's bewildered look, he merely nodded.

"That's about how I felt when he asked me. Takashi has got some crazy theory that my brothers and I are linked to the Shitenno, acting as the hosts for the spirits to live in."

"The Four Heavenly Kings?"

Michelangelo nodded once more. "I made the choice to play along with him. I thought I could distract him, maybe peak his interest long enough to keep him from killing me or the girls before we could be rescued. Dude bought it; at least, I'm pretty sure he did."

Sayuri shook her head. "How did you convince him that you were related to the Shitenno?"

Mike chuckled in spite of himself. "He wanted to believe it. He was already on board with the theory - all I had to do was come along for the ride."

"How did that work out?"

"Takashi kept getting more irritated with me, and demanding more 'meetings' with the spirit. I did the best I could to satisfy him sometimes, and utterly frustrated him others. I didn't care what he did to me, so long as the girls were all right."

"How did the rescue work?"

"That's a whole other story, Sayuri," Greg said quietly. "You guys keep at it, but I'm going to have to excuse myself. I need to get back to these coordinates."

Michelangelo watched the man walk back toward the van, with shoulders slumped as though under a heavy weight.

"Did I ask something wrong?" Sayuri wondered.

Raphael shook his head. "I don't think it's you. He called the States to let the rest of the family in on everything that's happened about an hour ago. We didn't want to scare them until the guys were out of our immediate reach, and Heff insisted on doing it himself." Raphael paused for a couple of beats. "I probably shouldn't have let him, the way he's already beating himself up. But it's too late to do that one over."


	42. Island

Leonardo was irritated, but not exactly surprised to wake up with heavier chains than he'd been under to start with. His arms were stretched out on either side of him, without an ounce of give in the links. He could wiggle his fingers, but that was about it. The blue-masked turtle's real concern wasn't about how tightly he'd been bound, but whether Donatello had escaped.

He'd made the decision to force his brother to move on without him quickly, but that didn't mean it had been an easy one. Leaving Donatello on his own was the last thing Leonardo wanted to do, but the move was tactical, as well as protective. Donatello's safety came first and foremost, but he also _needed_his brother to be free for Leo to have any hope of escaping the Akiudo now. The small leeway initially had granted them an opportunity to escape, but that window was definitely shut now.

Leonardo gazed around the room, and met two faces that were as hard as stone.

_Not gonna take your eyes off me now, huh? Well, you'll get sloppy again before this is finished, I guarantee it._

Leonardo squirmed uncomfortably with manacles that were cutting off the circulation on his forearms in addition to his wrists now. The thought of the number of restraints they'd used was almost amusing.

_Last time was plenty to contain us, my genius brother was just too smart for you guys. Wish I knew what happened to him._

One of the warriors met his steady gaze, and dark eyes narrowed. The blue-masked turtle held his look defiantly.

_Let me go, idiot, and I'll wipe that look right off your face._

The man jerked around to retrieve a radio from his belt, depressed a button on the side, and spoke into his earpiece.

"_Yukiko-san. The Shitenno has roused, do you wish to...No, we have not moved...As you command_."

Leonardo glanced at the other warrior, but this one wasn't looking back at him. The men appeared to be stifled, not celebratory, and it gave Leonardo a good feeling. Something had to have gone wrong to account for the heaviness of their mood. Something going badly for the Akiudo was almost certainly good news for_ him_.

Leonardo peered around the rest of the room, just to make sure he wasn't missing his brother somewhere. He heard a resounding bang come from down the hall, and instantly turned his head to face the door. Leonardo took a deep breath, and tried to prepare himself for the greeting he might receive from Yukiko. If she was angry enough, there could be blows involved, whether Takashi willed it or not.

The blue-masked turtle held his head erect as the door opened, and refused to flinch when Daichi entered the room behind the woman. Leonardo studied Yukiko, searching for some sign of triumph in her features. He found none, and it emboldened him to smile. Even her backhand across his face wasn't enough to get rid of it; it only confirmed his theory further. They didn't have Donny, and they were royally ticked.

Leonardo knew their anger should concern him, but he was too relieved that his brother had escaped their grasp to care about a petty detail like that.

"You must be proud of yourself," Yukiko said dangerously.

"Proud isn't the word," Leonardo said evenly.

His calm tone seemed to infuriate the woman more. Yukiko's hand flew a second time, before she stopped herself in mid-air.

"That was not a wise thing to do," she said. "You will suffer _more_ for his absence."

"Your threats are of no concern to me," Leonardo answered in the same peaceful fashion.

"Maybe not yet," Yukiko countered. "You have not seen me follow _through,_ demon. My threats are not idle, lest you forget your other brother."

Leonardo fixed her with a look that could have frozen water.

_It's better for her to think that Raphael's dead. In fact, I might be able to take the charade up another notch._

"Raphael's is not the only life you will pay for," Leonardo said with sudden vehemence. "You continually neglect to mention Michelangelo. And you will pay, _fujoshi_, every last one of you. They will both be avenged, I swear it as surely as I'm talking to you."

An amused smile lit on her features. "The four have become two; how the mighty Phantoms have fallen. What would the criminals of your city say of you now, I wonder? It is a pity they cannot see you at your most helpless."

"It is utter foolishness for you to judge by what you can _see_. You of all people should know better than that," Leonardo said flatly. "You've captured this flesh, but as for the King-"

"As for the demon?"

"He doesn't appreciate being called that. You walk a very fine line, and you've been warned. The one you will ultimately have to face will not rest until you are pleading for mercy."

Yukiko flipped her ponytail with an air of disdain. "Do not seek to threaten_ me, _demon, not unless you intend to back it up with actions."

Leonardo resisted the urge to bare his teeth at her, and held onto a noble composure.

_I dare you not to take me seriously._

_

* * *

_

The light of the moon sparkled across the calm water, teasing Donatello with its image. His bleary eyes multiplied the shards of light several times, so that it appeared the surface was reflecting numerous moons. He was tired. Land was closer; he knew that he'd covered some distance, but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't there yet.

In an unwary moment of rest he'd accidentally slipped beneath the ocean surface, and came back to the unpleasant burn of salt water in his lungs. Donatello's chest heaved from the exertion he'd been putting forth, while the rest of him was starting to feel numb. The cold was a motivator to keep moving, but it also seemed to be dragging his limbs down further.

Lifting his arms for another stroke felt impossible. It had_ felt _impossible for the last hour, but that hadn't stopped him from trying. Donatello had made slow progress, but it didn't seem like enough. He had to rest for awhile, and then try to pick it up again. The turtle resumed floating, and the odd sense of "unreality" returned with a vengeance.

Donatello caught himself zoning out as he stared at unfamiliar constellations, but when the breeze picked up over his exposed skin, it reminded him of the urgency of his predicament.

_I've got to get moving again, while I still have the energy._

With a shuddering breath, the purple-masked turtle righted himself in the water and drew his arms parallel to the surface. They only lifted a couple of inches before sliding back into the water. Donatello sighed heavily and fixed his gaze on the land in the distance again. Under the scant light of the heavenly bodies he could just make out a crescent shaped harbor that reminded him of the moon itself.

_Odd. I wonder if it's really there at all._

Donatello leaned his forehead down to reach his hands and rubbed his eyes in confusion.

_Cold. It's too cold._

The turtle tugged at the cord that was still looped over his shoulder and stared at the life preserver.

_I think it's time. I can probably still use my legs, for awhile anyway. _

Donatello pulled the cord harder to inflate the vest, and waited on it to blow up for him. When it was finished he clutched it against his plastron and began to scissor kick as hard as he could. He traveled in stages now, pushing his legs until they felt like they were about to fall off. Then he caught his breath, and tried to estimate the remaining distance to shore.

_How long have I been in the ocean?_

Donatello couldn't figure out how much time had elapsed. He was losing the feeling in his legs. As he got his bearings again, he gripped the life vest harder against his chest, clinging to it for all he was worth.

_I don't know how much longer I can do this._

The calm surface was being broken up by small waves now. Donatello looked in the direction of his goal once more.

_I'm just gonna keep going until I can't go anymore._

With renewed determination, he fell into another cycle of kicking. A couple of minutes into it, he was surprised to feel the lightest of tugs against his frame underwater. He stopped kicking for a moment, and broke into a grin as he felt a current _pulling_him. Donatello maneuvered back onto his plastron and kept holding onto the vest, but let his legs remain still. Allowing the current to carry him was a slower process, but it was better than doing all the work himself.

The tide had been pulling him along for a few minutes, when one of his feet brushed sand under the surface of the water. The level was getting shallower, and the waves propelled him forward into the damp sand bar. Donatello tried to get his legs underneath him, but couldn't make it any further than his knees. He trembled in the night air that felt colder than the water itself, and rested his throbbing head against the ground for a few seconds.

_I have to get a little further from the edge, I can't stop here._

Donatello inched slowly up a slight slope, digging into the sand with his hands to force himself to keep going. The urge to rest was overwhelming, and as much as he wanted to keep going, his body collapsed under him.

_Maybe just a little while, _was his last fleeting thought before darkness.

* * *

Jenna stared at the red digital numbers of the clock that was sitting on the desk. 7:14 AM. She had literally watched forty minutes come and go, without ever breaking away from the clock. That was where she was sitting when Greg had called a couple of hours ago, and hadn't moved an inch since learning that Donny and Leo were gone.

Jenna wanted to rage; she wanted to break something. She couldn't believe they'd been missing for over 24 hours before the others bothered mentioning it. She also couldn't believe that her worst nightmare had actually come true.

_I should have known. I should have felt something. It isn't right that I could go on living like...like everything was okay_.

"Jenna." Karina's voice broke the raven-haired woman out of the anxious internal tirade.

"You're not supposed to up, Karina, Doc said so!" Jenna chided, and darted to meet her.

"I'll go back to bed if you will."

"I can't sleep at a time like this, there's no way-"

"Not your bed. Mine. C'mon, Calley's already in there, and you can't argue with a pregnant lady."

Jenna was tempted to try. She was on the verge of cracking completely. The emotional tide was coming, and she didn't want it to be unleashed in front of them. Karina took her by the elbow, and tugged her in the direction of the guest room.

"You sent her on purpose, didn't you?" Jenna accused Calley.

The blond woman shrugged, and scooted to the opposite end of the full-size bed. Karina motioned to Jenna, and the woman rolled her eyes as she crawled up beside Calley.

"So we're all here, what now?" Jenna asked bitterly. "Is this supposed to make it all better? Am I supposed to feel less guilty that I've been ignoring him so much? Less angry because I _knew_ something like this would happen? What are we _doing_?" Jenna's voice broke, and she immediately buried her head in the pillow.

She felt two hands - one softly grazing over her hair, and the other resting on her back. Neither of the women said anything as she sobbed until the pillow-case underneath her felt like it was soaking wet. When Jenna glanced up, the first thing she saw was a tear-streaked Calley, who was still trying to comfort_ her_.

"Oh, Calley, I'm sorry," Jenna gasped, and allowed the woman to wrap both arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Jen, they're gonna find them," Calley whispered. "They saved all three of us, and I know they'll get to them too. I know it."

"I just...I...I want..."

Jenna faltered, and Calley held her at arm's length for a moment.

"What, Jenna? Tissues, water? What can I do?"

"I want Donny."


	43. Compassion

The Asian girl's heart pounded as she watched the main road. She leaned against the low guard rail, her body shuddering with both excitement and fear. He was coming - he'd promised to meet her after dark, and the timing couldn't have been better. Her mother and the new poor excuse for a boyfriend were already gone; they'd traveled into Kanpira for some "adult entertainment", as they put it.

The breeze whipped her black hair, softly tousling the angular cut so that it fell across her face.

_Kouhei, where are you? The boys will not be satisfied shut up in that tent forever. I was supposed to watch them..._

Hope lit in her chest as headlights flickered down the road. It was definitely a pick-up truck, but was it-

The high-beams flashed, signaling that the driver had seen her. As it rolled to a stop on the side of the road, the teenager stood up straighter. Her heart was racing, yet she was rooted to that very spot.

"Hisui!" the desired voice rang out, and she exhaled happily.

"_Kouhei, I have been waiting and waiting for you_!"

"_Forgive me, suki, the Ferry was running late_. _But you can see that Nanami made the trip with me,_" he added, playfully tapping the hood of the old truck.

Hisui didn't have the heart to be mad at him. She leaped into the young man's arms, and kissed him deeply before laughing.

"_You are crazy, Kouhei_. _I still cannot believe you insisted on coming all the way out here_."

"_What choice did I have? Your mother dragged you away, and you weren't coming home to _me. _Why is it always the same place with her_?"

"_She is a creature of habit if nothing else. Names change, but it seems every relationship ends up the same_."

"_Where is your brother_?"

"_I left Shunshi and his friend in the tent. I told them I was going to walk, and they had to stay put. That was about an hour ago_," she added slightly reproachfully.

"_I _am _sorry, Hisui_."

"_It is nothing now. I am glad you are here_." She intertwined her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time brought welling tears, and she wasn't fast enough to hide them from him.

"_Suki, what is it_?"

She shook her head faintly. "_I want this, I want _you _so badly. But I cannot leave this way, not with Shunshi...he is too young_."

"_I did not suggest you leave today_," Kouhei said lightly. "_Though if you changed your mind_..."

Hisui slugged him in the shoulder. "_Only you could joke. I am trying to be serious with you_."

The young man in front of her was the picture of earnestness, with dark hair that fell almost to his shoulders, and the most open, beautiful eyes she'd ever seen on a boy...man. Kouhei was 18 now. He wanted to take care of her, and she wanted to let him. Hisui loved him, and she didn't care about the questions such as upon what they could survive. Anything was better than her mother's cycle of drunken nights, and the men that shared her penchant for a good time. But Shunshi...

"_Walk with me_," Kouhei urged. "_It is too beautiful a night to stand here_."

Kouhei reached for her hand and she took it, giving him a confiding smile as they descended the small hill from the road back down to Tsukigahama Beach.

"_Did you set up camp in the normal place_?"

"_Closer to the river, through the trees_." Hisui sighed as she breathed in the sea breeze. "_It _is_ a beautiful night, if a bit cool_."

Kouhei took his hand back from her long enough to remove his jacket, which he draped over her. His gaze held her, wistful, longing.

"_What, Kouhei_?"

"_I have missed you. It seemed like forever_."

"_It has been five days_!"

"_It felt like a month_."

Hisui giggled as she snagged his hand. "_You are so dramatic_!"

"_You bring it out of me_."

The young pair walked along the seaside, their figures never hovering far apart. They were trailing the harbor without a destination in mind. Neither was interested in where they were going, so much as they were in each other. When Kouhei stiffened in his step, Hisui paused beside him.

"_What is it, Kouhei? Do you hear the legendary wild cat_?" she teased lightly.

He frowned at her, and then motioned ahead of them. "_Hisui, there is someone down there. Do you not see them_?"

The girl squinted at the distinct shadows, which looked just small enough...

"_Shunshi! Toshio! What are you doing_?" Hisui was already in motion again, not even waiting for a response. She dashed across the sand, and folded her arms testily in front of the two nine-year olds. They'd straightened up swiftly from the ground on her approach, and stood close together without speaking.

Shunshi looked guilty at first, but his expression hardened when he noticed Kouhei. "_What are _you_ doing_?" he challenged.

"_I was just...I told you to stay in the tent! I am in charge when Mother is away_!"

"_You get to have fun, and we are not allowed? It is too early to send us to bed, Hisui_!"

"_I did not say you had to sleep, only to stay at the camp-site_!" Her eyes pierced the young boy, as he remained huddled close to Toshio. Her brother could not be frightened of her, but there was something wrong with the way both of them were standing. They were hiding something. "_What were you doing down here?"_

"_Nothing_," he barely squeaked.

"_What is behind you_?"

"_There is nothing_," he repeated.

Hisui was already stretching to look over him, and indeed saw something on the ground. She thought it was a rock at first, until a closer look in the moonlight revealed the finer details. A shell, a_ turtle _shell, the largest she'd ever seen. "_What have you found_?"

"_It...It is not_..." Shunshi was suddenly short on words, and Hisui smoothly went around him.

Her first unobstructed view of the creature made her freeze in her step. "_Kouhei! Come, come quickly_!"

As he hurried to her side, a gasp caught inside his throat. After a couple of seconds, he threw a glance over his shoulder. "_Boys, bring your lights here_."

Hisui took the flashlight out of her brother's hand, and moved very slowly toward the unmoving turtle. She was partially fascinated _and_ frightened by the sheer oddity of the thing. The young woman held her breath as she crouched near the sand for a closer look.

"_I think he is dead_," Shunshi said bleakly.

Hesitantly, Hisui brushed her palm over the creature's dark skin. Cold. Her brother's words could be true, but still...

"_Kouhei, help me please_," she requested.

The young man gave her an apprehensive look, but assisted her in turning the creature over so that she could get a better look at it. When it was on its shell, none of the humans stirred for a moment as they simply stared.

Hisui was the first one to move again, compelled to study the creature in front of her. _There are many turtles in the East China Sea, but _this_ is no ordinary sea turtle. His limbs are much longer than they should be, even for a turtle of this size._

Hisui ran a finger across the material that appeared to be tied around his eyes, and was surprised by how soft it was. With a deep swallow, she rested a hand against his...chest? _Plastron_, she corrected. _At least, if he is like a normal turtle. But _nothing_ about him is normal._

The tremor beneath her hand startled her out of further scientific speculation.

"_It is breathing_!" she announced. "_It is alive, but very cold, and_..." Her voice faded as she bent further over to examine him. "_It is hurt, or maybe it _was_ hurt. The head injury could be healing. You found it like this, Shun_?"

The boy nodded, his eyes as large as saucers. "_If he lives...Hisui, will he live_?"

"_I do not know, Shunshi. I have never seen anything like this before_."

"_Perhaps we should return it to the water_?" Kouhei suggested.

Hisui's gaze traveled across the path of disturbed sand, and she shook her head. "_It worked very hard to get this far. It is not strictly a water-dweller_."

"_Do we know that? How do we know anything about it? Where did it come from_?" Kouhei asked rhetorically.

"_I do not find that relevant right now. It needs help_," Hisui said pointedly. "_We could consider driving to find the local authorities_-"

"_No_!" Shunshi bellowed from behind her. "_You cannot show him to someone else_!"

"_Brother, it needs help. If we leave it here, it could die_."

"_Well then _you_ help him! You are the one who wants to be a veterinarian_!"

"_Shunshi, I could do it more harm than good. I have had very little training, and I know nothing about this creature_."

"_So you would let him die, just because you cannot explain him_?"

"_That is not what I said! I think we need help, Shunshi_."

"_No grown-ups_," Shunshi said firmly. "_They will take him away. That's what they do - they take! They are not getting him_. I_ found him_."

Hisui cast an uncertain glance at her brother, who was clenching his fists tightly at his sides. Toshio was still standing silently beside him with a worried expression.

"_Why do you care so much for this turtle, Shun_?"

"_I found him_," he repeated. "_I want to keep him_."

"_Oh, Shunshi...It is a wild animal. I do not think it would be safe to keep it_." Hisui shivered at the sight of the turtle's impressive muscular structure. "_It is a powerful creature. I fear that we would not be able to...control it."_

"_He is injured, maybe dying, and you are still afraid of him_?" Shunshi demanded. "_You are supposed to help animals. Help _him."

Hisui glanced at Kouhei, but the young man looked doubtful. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and shrugged unhelpfully at her.

"_I do not know what to do. It does look somewhat dangerous, but then, we cannot know for certain. It could be harmless. It could be impossible to contain. What do you want to do with it_?" Kouhei asked.

Hisui gazed down at the turtle once more, and found herself drawn to his face. There was an unexplainable stirring in her heart as she studied his features silently. "_This is important_," she said softly. "_though I do not know why. We cannot leave it here. But Mother_-"

"_Mother and _Ginjiro_are off drinking in Kanpira, and you know they are going to spend the night there_," Shunshi interrupted her.

"_Do you want to take care of it_?" Kouhei pressed.

"_Have you a better idea_?" Hisui asked.

"_I could take it somewhere else, and find someone to_-"

"_NO_!" Shunshin said, more loudly than the time before. "_We can tell no one! No one else can know about him; just the four of us_."

"_Well...then how do we do this_?" Kouhei wondered. "_I could possibly transport it a short way_."

"_We could create a litter of some kind. Our camp-site is only about ten minutes through those trees_," Hisui suggested, still bent over the turtle.

The smallest of moans escaped the turtle when she stroked the work of what looked like recent stitches.

_My word...that fracture was deep. It would have taken a careful hand to close it this way. Someone cares for this creature._

In that moment, her mind was resolved. _This is not a random beast in the wild, and it is not alone in this world._

Hisui pulled off Kouhei's jacket, and spread it over the turtle's plastron. She gave the young man an apologetic look.

"_I guess the night is going to be a little different than we planned. You are willing to help me_?"

Kouhei nodded. "_I do not understand this, but I am here for you, Hisui. This concerns me for your safety_."

"_Kouhei. Be at peace. I do not know why this is happening, but somehow...it feels right_."

* * *

*** Thanks for reading and reviewing...this little Author could use some encouragment right now. Writing has seen me through some pretty hard times, and I'm hoping that will continue to be the case.**


	44. Arriving & Leaving

Leonardo's heart beat faster, as he was "marched" down one of the narrow corridors on the boat. The blue-masked turtle kept his gaze averted so that he wasn't looking at any of the warriors as they carried him. He couldn't have walked on his own - not with the way his legs were still chained. He didn't raise his head until they were above deck, and then dark eyes widened in amazement.

Leonardo didn't see the open ocean he'd expected, but a huge room, which seemed to have been specifically designed to handle the vessel. He looked ahead and saw the great door through which the boat would likely exit, with a barred gate currently blocking it. When he glanced the opposite direction he saw an identical door with the same type of gate that allowed the water free access.

The blue-masked turtle looked up, and the ceiling stretched out of his sight. He was still pondering how high it could be when his captors physically lifted him again, and passed him off the boat onto a platform to someone else.

_New handlers. Just what I wanted - I was getting bored of the others._

A noise behind him made him twist his neck, in time to see both sets of doors in motion. The far gate was rising so that the room was open to the sea, while the entrance was closing down on the other.

_So then the boat leaves, and maybe the rest of the water with it? Interesting system. It seems as if the dual doors are in place to either allow the water in or cut it off, and the gates bar anything undesirable from entering. They must have some kind of system in place to control the water level, but I wonder if-_

The warriors jerked Leonardo so hard that his neck snapped forward, and he gave each of the men a dirty look in turn. He saw the unwelcome sight of Yukiko waiting in the hall, as they exited from the monstrous room.

"_Should we head below, Yukiko-san_?" the man on his left asked.

"_No. Takashi-sama wishes for you to bring him to the dojo first, and he will direct you from there_."

Leonardo felt an uncontrollable jump in nerves at the mention of Takashi. Michelangelo had explained everything he could remember about his exchanges with the man in vivid detail, including speech patterns and certain words he'd employed when playing one of the"Shitenno." Leonardo wasn't certain when he would break out his own character. For now, he felt it was more important to learn as much about Takashi as possible.

It took at least a couple of minutes to reach the dojo, but it only felt like seconds to Leonardo. He held his breath as they carried him inside, and let it out slowly as the heady scent of incense hit him. Someone was sitting cast in shadows, so that the turtle couldn't see him well. The figure rose languidly as they approached, and the warriors bowed.

"_Leave us_," the man commanded curtly.

Without a word they pushed the blue-masked turtle down to his knees, and departed from the room. Leonardo refused to flinch as the speaker came into the light, and stared the turtle down for a good two minutes before saying anything else.

"_This is the sword-wielder_?" the man asked Yukiko, who was waiting for her own instructions.

The woman inclined her head. "_Yes, Taskshi-sama - he is the one. I am sure of it_."

Takashi's unfeeling gaze flickered over to the woman, and suddenly became harder. "_And the other_?"

"_We could find no sign of him in the water, it was too dark_-"

"_And he was in his natural environment_," Takashi said sharply. "_How did they get _loose,_Yukiko-san_?"

Leonardo's steely gaze rested on Yukiko, and it seemed like the woman was the closest to faltering that he'd ever seen her.

"_We...we do not know, Takashi-sama. They were guarded, and they were chained. I have no explanation for this_."

"_You disappoint me, Yukiko-san_," he said expectantly.

As if on cue, the woman knelt on the floor in front of him. "_My life is your own, to command and to will. I beg your indulgence for having displeased you, but we did retain the one_-"

"_But what of the other, the missing link to this puzzle? You allowed him to slip through your fingers, when all you had to do was hold on to him!" _Takashi's tone was as cold as the steel that Leonardo noticed he was holding.

The man angled his weapon so that light would strike the blade, and needled the tip of the katana under Yukiko's chin.

"_I want no excuses from you - I will not accept any_." Takashi whipped the blade suddenly, slashing the edge directly across her face.

For her part the woman did not move or speak; she simply waited for her Master to finish as he saw fit.

"_You are _lucky_ to have brought me this one. My displeasure would have been unbearable for you if you had lost him_."

Takashi's eyes traveled back to Leonardo, and he locked gazes with the turtle. "_You are the one I had hoped for the most. We have much to discuss, but not yet I think. I prefer for you to be well-rested before we begin - I have a feeling it will take some time_."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed behind his mask, as he refused to blink at the human. _You're going to be sorry you ever wanted to meet me._

_

* * *

_

Raphael was thoroughly confused. "Two different islands? That doesn't make any sense. Why would the Akiudo keep 'em in two different places?"

Greg held out his arms to either side. "The coordinates aren't wrong, Raph. The islands aren't that far away from each other; they're probably part of the same chain."

Sayuri was peering at the print-out of their latest data, and nodded to herself. "Yaeyama."

"What?" Raphael asked. When she didn't respond, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. "What are you talking about over there?"

"The Yaeyama chain. They technically belong to the Ryukyu islands too. It is a grouping of about twenty islands off the coast of Okinawa. Most of them are on the smaller side, and uninhabited. They are a popular resort destination," she answered, and then pointed at the page. "The one where he is-"

"That's Donny," Greg clarified.

"It is larger, the largest in that chain. Ninety percent of the island is subtropical jungle land, with only a couple of true settlements."

"Jungle?" Michelangelo echoed. It was the first time that the orange-masked turtle had spoken since they'd gotten back on the road. "Shell. He's gotta be so irritated."

Greg bit his lip to repress a smile. "What about the other?"

"That is Yonaguni, and it is _much _smaller. It is the last of the Ryukyu islands, further west than any of the others. It is actually closer to Taiwan than it is to Okinawa. From Naha, it would take a slow ferry about three hours to get that far."

"But we know they left from Nagu," Greg pointed out.

Sayuri blew a stray wisp of hair out of her face. "So it could have taken longer. We also do not know what kind of a boat they have."

Greg looked like he was about to say something, but his phone interrupted him. He snapped it open hurriedly.

"Brandon?...No, I think we should, as long as we have the opportunity. Since we're here anyway, we might as well get it...You do? Okay, I'll be inside in a minute."

"What's that, Heff?" Raphael asked as he hung up the phone.

"Brandon said he and Becky found a couple of things, but they're not going to take the credit card without ID. I'm going to have to go in there to finish the transaction."

"Gregory-san, it may be a good time to think about the maps too," Sayuri said, and he nodded.

"I'll look into that while I'm in there. Hold tight, guys - I'll be back soon."

Raphael leaned both arms over the passenger seat in front of him, impatience welling up inside him.

_Think no negative thing..._How often had Splinter spoken those words, when he was about to burst from inaction?

The red-masked turtle felt Sayuri's gaze, and it drew him out of reverie.

"I am curious..." she ventured.

"That's something different for you." Raphael snorted, but she was nonplussed.

"You are Americans? You live in New York City, like Gregory-san?"

Raphael nodded. "It's always been home. What about it?"

"I have been wondering how you came to speak Japanese, as well as your other...skills."

"Easy," Raphael replied. "Our Sensei, our father was Japanese. He taught us to speak it when we were kids, and _some_ of us retained it better than others." He tried to exchange a smirk with Michelangelo, but his brother was stone-faced and unresponsive.

"Your father was also your Sensei?"

"He taught us everything we know. He was an amazing dad."

"It would seem _all _of you have amazing traits," she returned.

Raphael heard his brother make a sound under his breath, and glanced at Michelangelo in time to see the irritation in his blue eyes. "Something wrong, bro?"

"Nope," he said shortly.

"You never _could_ hide stuff well, Mikey."

"Just forget it, okay? It's nothing." The sharpness of his tone was impossible to mistake, and it seemed to make Sayuri uneasy.

"Listen, I...I think I am going to get some air," the woman volunteered.

"Don't go far," Raphael said automatically.

She shook her head at him, and climbed out of the side door. Raphael shifted on the seat so that he'd be facing Mike completely.

"What's up with you, huh? What was that look for?"

"It's _nothing_," Michelangelo repeated maddeningly. "I just thought we were on the same side, that's all."

Raphael was shocked to say the least. "What are you _talking_ about? Did you fall down and hit your head when I wasn't watching? Of course we're on the same team!"

"Of all people, I never thought you'd be the one to cave to her."

"This is about Sayuri? Why are you sayin' I caved, because she's here with us? Mike, this chick knows stuff about the Akiudo, and she knows more about this country than any of us do. We can't afford to cut off any resources, not if we wanna get our brothers back."

"If it wasn't for_ her_, they wouldn't be missing!" The orange-masked turtle exploded. "And she didn't care - it was nothing to her!"

"She didn't mean it like it came out, Mike. She's not our enemy - the Akiudo is."

"Am I supposed to get all chummy with Sayuri, and pretend like everything's okay, Raph? You wanna act like her best friend, that's your business. I can't do it."

"I'm not treating her like my best friend! I'm giving her normal answers that we give almost everyone we meet. Geesh, knucklehead, I ain't moving in with her. She said and did a bunch of stuff that she shouldn't have, but you don't know what the lady's been through."

"What about what our _brothers_ are going through? Does _that _still matter to you?"

Raphael's palm angrily swatted the back of his brother's head harder than usual. "You just shut your mouth, and you listen! I'm not asking you to like her, but you've still gotta make peace over this, and I want you to start this second. We can't afford to be divided, or have any distractions. When we get through all of it, I don't care if you ever talk to her again. But right now, you need to get your head out of your shell, and focus where it matters.

"Do you think I'm any happier about having her along, Mikey? She's our best hope for getting Leo and Donny back, and that's why she's here! No more pouting, and no more dirty looks. We're both adults, and we've gotta act like it. We're used to relying on Fearless and Donny for their level heads, but we don't have that luxury this time.

"They're out there, they need us, and we've gotta find some way to fill up that space that we're missing. So call a truce on this grudge you've got against Sayuri for awhile, and save the unresolved rage for the guys who actually took them."


	45. Hostile

A popping sound registered in Donatello's ears, drawing the turtle back from the lonely plane to which he'd retreated. The turtle focused on the familiar sound, as it was followed by more crackling seconds later.

_ I know that sound._

The purple-masked turtle opened his eyes part way. It was dark, but the outline of a healthy fire cast enough of a glow to see a small distance.

_Outside...trees? Why is this reminding me of Congo? I have to be dreaming right now - that or hallucinating. I was probably cold enough to..._

Donatello's brow furrowed as the thought trailed off. He was still cold, but it wasn't the same as before. He could feel all of his limbs, and the comfort of the fire and addition of what felt like layers of blankets were fighting to banish the chill.

Nothing about the scene made any sense to his mind. He could still remember the crescent-shaped harbor, and crawling across powdery sand. How that translated to the jungle was absolutely mystifying.

_It's not real_, he told himself.

Donatello opened his eyes wider, expecting the scene to change, and things to disappear. He began to sit up further on his elbows, and a soft sound to his left surprised him. He glanced over with a jerk, and saw an Asian woman kneeling over him. For the briefest moment he thought it was Yukiko, and a snarl erupted from his throat.

From off on his right, someone else reacted like lightning while the woman retreated. Donatello saw the branch flying toward him, but he didn't have the energy to avoid it. After the first blow whipped across his face, he tried harder to cover his head. It landed across his shoulders twice more, before honing in on his chest. Pain spiked in his rib cage, and his body seized up severely with the blow. Amidst his own cry ringing in his ears, he heard a second voice nearly shouting.

"_Kouhei, stop - STOP_! _You are hurting him, now _stop!"

"_You heard it - it is dangerous! Get away from that thing_!"

Donatello cocked his head at the discussion, as the pain in his chest made breathing a little more difficult. The woman...No, she wasn't Yukiko, she didn't even _look_ like her. She looked like a kid. His eyes shifted to the young man holding the tree branch, tensing as if he'd strike again with the smallest provocation.

_ What the shell am I mixed up in now?_

Donatello pondered his situation for a few seconds, before scowling at the boy who seemed so eager to go off on him. "_Let me get this straight. You attack me, but I am the dangerous one. That is so typical_."

The mouths of the teenagers almost hit the ground as they each stared at him aghast.

_ Brother, I don't have the energy to deal with this._

A violent tremor shook him from the inside out, and Donny laid his head back down.

_I suppose I wasn't lucky enough to be caught by friendly natives. Then again, she _was_ telling him to stop._

Donatello turned his neck to face the young woman, who was still staring at him in stunned silence. He decided to ignore their amazement, and ask some questions that were pertinent to his situation. "_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_I...I am Hisui_," she faltered awkwardly. "_You are on Iriomote. Do you not know this place_?"

"_I have never been here_," he said shortly.

"_How is this...How did you learn to talk_?" she stammered.

"_The same way you did_." Donatello was irritated, cold, and now aching worse than he already had been. He was _not_ interested in answering questions about his unique physiology or abilities.

"_I do not understand_," Hisui went on. "_We thought that you...that is, you look_..."

"_I am not a _thing," he proclaimed heatedly, shooting a glare at the teenage boy who appeared just as shaken as Hisui. He held it for a couple of seconds, and turned back to the girl. "_What am I doing here? Did you bring me_?"

"_My brother and his friend, they found you on the beach_." Hisui nodded, and slowly lowered to the earth beside him.

Donatello instinctively shied away from her hand when it stretched toward his face. He could feel that it was bleeding from where he'd been struck, but he didn't want her touching it.

"_It is all right, turtle. I will not hurt you_," she said softly.

Donatello's incredulous look flicked back to Kouhei for an instant, and she shook her head.

"_He will not hurt you again either; not unless you try to attack us. But you are not interested in fighting, are you_?"

"_Never fight unless someone else starts_," he stated evenly, and her eyes widened. It was clear she had no idea what to make of him.

"_Do you have a name_?" she asked.

"_Donatello. Why did you help me_?" He wasn't able to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"_My brother, he wanted me to. And it just seemed like the right thing to do. I am sorry Kouhei attacked you, Donatello - he thought you were going to hurt me_."

"_I thought you were someone else_," he replied stiffly.

Donatello found himself studying the girl's eyes. Her Japanese heritage was clear, but the color of her irises didn't seem right. The lighting made it difficult to determine a true shade, but he could tell that they weren't dark.

"_Are you thirsty_?" Hisui asked. Her traces of shock had receded, but fascination was clinging.

The purple-masked turtle nodded.

"_You should probably have something hot - it would help you warm up. We can start with water though. Do you think you can sit up_?"

Donatello propped up a few inches on his elbows, sucking in sharply at how weak his limbs felt.

"_It is all right - Kouhei can help_."

Donatello eyed the young man again, and it was Kouhei's turn to find his voice.

"_I apologize...turtle_."

"_I told you my name_," Donatello said pointedly.

"_None of this feels real_," Kouhei said uncertainly.

"_It does not to me either, but I am pretty sure it is. Would you put that branch down please_?" Donatello suggested.

Kouhei looked down, as if he hadn't realized he was still gripping it. "_Forgive me_," he said with a swallow. "_We thought you were wild. We did not know that you could_..."

"_Talk? Think_?" Donatello supplied.

"_Would you let Kouhei help you, Donatello_?" Hisui asked.

_Like I've got some kind of choice?_

Donatello nodded, but his gaze remained hard and unrelenting as the young man dropped beside him, and stretched muscular arms around his shell. After a few uncomfortable seconds of close proximity with the stranger, Donatello rolled his eyes.

"_You do not need to stare. I will not disappear if you look somewhere else_," Donny said dryly. _Not yet anyway_, he added inwardly.

"_We have never seen anything like you," _Kouhei stated.

"_Not many people have_," he said simply.

"_Here, Donatello, take some water_," Hisui urged him. "_I will get some ready to boil too_."

The turtle swallowed from the bottle eagerly. The taste of salt and sand was still in his mouth, not to mention he'd had nothing to drink since being kidnapped.

"_Hisui, let me see to getting the water hot_," Kouhei offered when Donny had gotten down a fair amount. "_Perhaps you could help heal my handiwork_?"

"_Please do not talk like I cannot hear you_." Pain and exhaustion made the statement much more hostile than it needed to be.

"_He means no offense_," Hisui said gently. "_He is just overwhelmed, as I am. But we want to help you, if you will let us_."

"_And then what_?"

"_I do not understand_."

"_What are you going to do with me_?"

"_We had not planned to do anything with you. I thought perhaps you needed a real veterinarian to start with_-"

"_I am not an animal_."

"_I can see that now, forgive me. My brother thought more wisely; he did not want to tell anyone about you_."

Some of the anxious lines relaxed in Donatello's forehead.

"_He will be confused about all this too. He thought that he might keep you_."

"_I am not a _pet!" His voice rose another degree.

"_I understand_," she said instantly. "_I can also see that you have been through much, and you should probably be resting. I promise not to ask any more questions right now, if you will resolve to stay calm_."

Donatello stared up at the concerned face of the teenage girl, and shook his head. "_Sorry_," he said quietly. "_I was not prepared to deal with this. I know it is a shock to meet someone like me, and that you are naturally curious. I am not in a 'trusting' frame of mind, so please forgive me if I have been...harsh_."

"_You were attacked and confused - I do not blame you for being put out. Would you let me deal with this wound, while Kouhei gets the water ready_?"

Donatello didn't flinch when her hand came near this time. As she took her time to wash out the gash in his cheek, he stole a closer look at her eyes. Green, they were definitely green. _Hisui...Jade...the name fits._

_ "Where is your brother?" _Donatello asked.

"_Asleep. He promised to stay up all night, but he did not make it more than a couple of hours_."

"_Is it that late? I guess I was out of it for awhile_. _So this is Iriomote? Do you live here in the jungle_?"

Hisui laughed softly. "_No. My mother brought us here on a trip, as she normally does in this stage of a new...relationship_." Hisui said the word as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "_We've been camping around this same area since I was a little girl, when my father was still here_."

"_Your father_?"

She gave him a sad smile. "_American. He is in the US Navy, and he ended up going back to the States_."

Donatello was immediately interested. "_I am American too_."

"_You are_?"

"_This is my first time in your country_."

"_But how did you come to get here_?"

"_It is a long story, that I do not have the energy for yet_."

"_That is all right, Donatello, it is better for you to save your strength_."

Her worried expression returned as she tested the back of her palm against his skin. "_You still feel too cold to me_."

"_We have a hard time holding onto heat once we lose a lot of it - that is just how we are_."

"_We_?" she repeated curiously.

"_Yes_..." Donatello cut himself off as another thought occurred to him. "_Hisui, do you have a phone_?"

"_Cell phones do not work here, but Ginjiro, my mother's boyfriend...He has a satellite phone_."

"_Is he...are they close by_?" he asked nervously.

"_They are out for the night, and will not be back until morning. Is there someone you need to call_?"

Donatello nodded more vigorously than he should have.

"_I will do my best to get it for you, Donatello, but we also need to properly hide you before they return_."

Donatello relaxed further as she wrapped blankets more tightly around him.

"_Do not fear_," she assured him. "_We will not let anyone find you_."

"_Hisui...thank you_."


	46. Sick

Leonardo had studied every inch of the holding area in which he was encased. The manacles had been replaced with iron bands that were fitted around his legs. Not only did they make moving difficult, he couldn't actually find a comfortable position in which to sit. They'd left his arms free at least; he suspected only so he could drink the water that had been left behind.

He had not expected to be dismissed from Takashi so quickly. The only thing he'd learned about the human in that short span of time was that he was an exceptional swordsman. When Takashi's blade had flashed toward Yukiko, Leonardo had thought he was about to kill her. The sheer precision he exercised with the steel let the blue-masked turtle know he was a force to be reckoned with. Leonardo's eyes hardened as he rested his head against the wall.

_We're a force to be reckoned with too_, he reminded himself.

Leonardo hadn't gotten to see the fortress from outside, but guessed that it would be well equipped against an onslaught.

_Still, they wouldn't attack it directly, that's suicide. Even Raph knows that._

A smile crossed his face with the musing, but another wave of worry over Donny hit him instantly.

_Being "free" doesn't automatically make him okay. Why was I so eager to get him out that door?_

The question of what he could be doing with himself in the ocean was a big one.

_There's a possibility he could have-No_, Leonardo cut off the thought before it could go any further. He'd spent half the night praying for his brother, and maintained a strong sense of Donatello's presence. _He has to be alive._

Three men were sitting across from his cell, with varying weapons in hand or within easy reach. It was Leonardo's experience with guards that the longer they held one position, the more likely they were to get bored or drowsy. These, however, were sharp-eyed and alert, as though they knew that their lives depended on making certain the "Shitenno" didn't go anywhere. They exchanged quiet speech from time to time, but were silent for the most part.

After going over the cell a dozen times, Leonardo had taken to picking the men apart. He was reading their posture, expressions, even their muscle tone. Security detail normally seemed to be relegated to someone low on the totem pole, but that didn't appear to be the case with these characters. The way they refused to slouch, kept their heads erect, and barely acknowledged Leonardo indicated their pride in their standing.

_No doubt some of Takashi's best, now dedicated to baby-sitting duty. That must absolutely thrill them._

His small cell was flanked on both sides by more of the holding areas, and the containment units continued to stretch into the darkness beyond what he could see.

_They use them for the slave trade obviously. I wonder if the rest are empty, or if there are more of these rooms? How long do these girls get stuck down here?_

A sick feeling churned in his stomach as he pictured who else had been inside his cell.

_I can't leave without looking for others, or at least finding out where they've been sent. If Donny..._Leonardo took a sharp breath. _I wish he didn't have to come in here at all. If I could even steal a computer, I know he'd take care of the rest._

The thought of running from a mob of ninja warriors while trying not to drop a computer was almost enough to make Leonardo smile again. Almost.

An ominous bang indicated that someone was coming through the main door, and the turtle sat up further against the wall. He couldn't see who was coming, but it was clear that one of the warriors did. The human tapped his partners on either side of him, and they snapped to attention in front of the newcomer.

"_Leave us_," came the familiar even tone.

_I wonder if he ever says anything else to his men._

The warriors bowed in unison to their leader, and disappeared into the shadows. Leonardo gazed intensely in the direction of the man, and waited patiently for him to reveal himself.

"I hope the accommodations are suitable for one such as yourself," Takashi offered. "Your presence was unexpected. I did not have the proper time to plan for it."

Leonardo folded his arms, and said nothing in response._ If he wants me to talk, he'll have to do better than _that_. C'mon, at least show me you're trying._

"I looked forward to seeing both of you, but I admit that finding you alone was more than I hoped for. After that last night in New York, I did not expect to see you again. You came so close to revealing yourself, only to withdraw. Why do you hide from me?"

Leonardo got the impression that _he_wasn't the one Takashi was trying to engage. He stared placidly at the human, and still answered nothing.

"Will you speak no name for me?" Takashi pressed.

"If it is an audience with a King you seek, you should not be so presumptuous," Leonardo said. "He does not speak with one of your kind simply because you want him to, nor can I _make _him do anything. No one moves the hands of the Shitenno; they move but by their own will. You cannot manipulate him, Takashi; it isn't even worth trying. If he chooses to reveal his name to you, that's his business. I have nothing to say on the matter myself."

The man came to stand inches from his bars. His expression wasn't angry yet, merely curious.

"I am a patient man - I do not mind waiting you out. However, there are ways that I can make you cooperate with me, whether you want to or not."

"Do you have ears to hear?" Leonardo demanded. "If it's the Shitenno you're after, you can't make demands. He does not respond to them."

"But he will respond to your wishes, will he not?"

"I exercise no control over him."

"And yet, as his host, he requires the use of your earthly vessel. I have a feeling if it is threatened, I will get the reaction I seek."

Leonardo swallowed inwardly. "It's not wise to play games with the Shitenno, Takashi. You don't understand who you're dealing with."

"Oh, I have some idea thanks to your brother. I know there are ways for you to make contact with the spirit. I can turn to a cruder method if I must. I could stand to lose a few slaves."

Leonardo's eye ridges rose questioningly, and Takashi laughed.

"Michelangelo was quite fond of the lovely hostages that made the trip with him last time, and eager to protect them. But he also told me that _all_ life holds value. Do you also believe this is the case?"

Leonardo shut his mouth and refused to answer.

"I could bring a couple of volunteers before you. I'm curious to see how much you would allow them to suffer for your sake."

"You make me sick," Leonardo spat at him. "It's _one_ thing to mess with creatures you don't understand, but these are your own people! They could be your daughters! How do you live with yourself?"

"It is not difficult." Takashi chuckled. "I would rather know how _you _have survived this long, while throwing caution to the wind for perfect strangers."

"Not all of us have," Leonardo said pointedly.

"Ah, yes...that is unfortunate. To see the four of you together would have been an amazing treat. As for me, I will have to be satisfied with the one who destroyed my son," he finished more dangerously.

Leonardo was honestly confused. "What?"

"My son - he owned the _sureibu_ you stole from us."

Leonardo's eyes flashed back to life. "Calley did _not _belong to you, or Shirou! You had no more right to her than to any of the other girls you've stolen!"

Takashi shook his head. "So righteous you are, yet you do not hesitate to shed a young man's blood."

Leonardo hadn't recognized that he was dealing with Shirou at the time of the battle. It wasn't until days later after the mission was over that a question from Calley had identified the young man for him.

"Shedding blood isn't something I take lightly," he replied sharply. "What's more, I _didn't_ kill your son. Your boy fell on his own blade when he realized that he couldn't defeat me."

Takashi smiled in a strange way. "Shirou was lacking in both experience and upbringing. Were you to face a _true_ Master, you could expect things to end differently."

The blue-masked turtle eyed Takashi coolly as the man wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his katana, and he wondered if he would draw it.

_Before this is over, I hope I get the chance to test that theory._

_

* * *

_

Raphael rolled his eyes heavenward as he climbed out of the minivan, and felt the first drops of rain from the heavy clouds that had been accompanying them.

_Right back where we started, and a whole lot worse off. I swear, if they don't make some ground on a boat today, I'm going to go "borrow" one myself._

Raphael's legs felt heavy as he trudged toward the rental house in Naha, and climbed the stairs of the porch. He'd been so pumped when they had initially left the city, ready for the real action to begin. Losing two of his brothers wasn't the "action" he had in mind. Adding in Luke's recent phone call on top of that felt like the straw that broke the camel's back.

Raphael was frustrated, and the irritation was struggling to stay buried. He had never worked that hard to repress his anger, and only did so now because it felt necessary. A tug of emptiness threatened his mind as he crossed the threshold, and dropped onto the couch with a heavy thud. He heard Brandon and Michelangelo come in, but didn't raise his head to acknowledge them. Greg, Rebecca, and Sayuri were heading deeper into Naha to research sources for the _new_ mode of transportation they needed.

"Raphy, I'm gonna get some lunch going - just something simple," Michelangelo announced.

The red-masked turtle only grunted in reply.

Mike was unfazed by his lack of response. "'Kay, I'll get to work."

Raphael heard Brandon shifting in the chair adjacent to him, and wondered how long he could get by without the man saying anything.

_It has to be coming - it always does. Any time now. In five, four, three-_

"Do you miss your punching bag, Raph?" Brandon asked sympathetically.

"I miss a whole lot more than that, Bran."

The man nodded morosely. "I know. And I know you're worried about Kari-"

"Can we not talk about her please?"

"Doc told me too, y'know? She is my sister," Brandon went on.

Raphael sighed loudly. The news that Doc had put Karina on bed rest wasn't shocking, but it also wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"You know the dumb part?" Raphael murmured. "I couldn't do a darn thing, even if I _was_ there."

"Except be with her," Brandon offered.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a bang-up job."

"I'm sorry, Raph. All I'm trying to say is...It's normal to be frightened when you're facing something like this. You shouldn't think you need to hide it."

"This isn't even about hiding, Brandon. I'm just trying to keep my head above water over here. I'm not used to doing it alone."

Brandon inched forward, his back hunching over as he leaned closer to the turtle. "You're not doing it alone. Even Leo doesn't do it alone, Raph. It's always been about the team, and it always will be."

Raphael stared at the ceiling for a long moment, and then turned over on the arm of the couch to face him. "We're gonna need all the muscle and all the combined brain power we've got to come anywhere close to getting those two back."

Brandon gave him a somewhat cocky smile. "Well, then it's a good thing you brought me along, Raph."

The lines of the turtle's face relaxed slightly. "Why, Bran, so I've got something to practice hitting?"


	47. Helpers

Donatello shivered slightly in the cool breeze. The sun didn't feel warm enough to do much good today, but it was still comforting. Throughout the jaunt in the ocean, he'd despaired of seeing it again. He'd recovered most of his body heat thanks to the fire, but the air temperature wasn't doing him any favors yet.

The purple-masked turtle was sitting in the back of Kouhei's truck, still wrapped in one of the spare blankets. Nerves were clinging over the strangers, so that he'd spoken very little with the young man. Kouhei tapped the side of the vehicle warningly, and Donatello dropped flat in the truck bed as a car rounded the curve of the road.

The turtle stayed still as he heard the car slowing down, and his fingers gripped the metal sides as he wondered if these were the bogeys they were waiting for. Kouhei's voice rang out in greeting to someone else, and Donny suddenly wished the blanket were larger. The urge to run had become almost intolerable, but he forced himself to stay put.

In a couple of seconds, he realized that the car had continued driving, and that Kouhei was addressing someone on foot. Donatello let out a slow breath.

_Geesh, jumpy, Don? I guess being kidnapped does that to you._

He couldn't help stiffening again as the footsteps got closer, but from the sound of them, he guessed it had to the younger strangers. Donatello sat up cautiously and saw a little boy, who couldn't have been more than ten years old. There was another hanging back slightly behind him.

"_It is all right, Donatello_," Kouhei spoke up. "_This is Shunshi, and that is Toshio_."

Shunshi, the one he'd indicated first, had a shock of black hair that almost covered dark eyes. His irises seemed to be the complete opposite of Hisui's. The boys stood rooted where they were as Donatello moved to the edge of the truck, and regarded them solemnly.

"_Hi, boys_," he said calmly. "_Thank you for helping me_."

"_I was not sure if we could believe them_!" Toshio gasped to Shunshi.

"_My sister does not lie, Toshio, not to me_," Shunshi said importantly, and turned from his friend to eye Donatello boldly.

Donatello repressed a chuckle at his bravado. "_I am in your debt_," he said more seriously.

"_Where did you come from_?" Shunshi asked bluntly. "_My sister said you have never been on this island_?"

Donatello shook his head. "_I actually did not mean to come here at all...that is, I did not plan to. It was the closest piece of land to me_."

The boy cocked his head. "_The closest to what? Yonaguni_?"

"_No, I have not been there either_." _Though I wager that's where they've taken Leonardo, _he added inwardly. "_I was caught in the ocean, and I needed to get out._"

"_But you are a turtle. You must know how to swim_," Toshio said curiously.

"_Yes, I can swim, but it was too cold for me, and I was very tired. I would have been in big trouble without your island_."

"_It is not really our island either; we are only visiting_," Shunshi told him. "_You are like nothing I have ever seen. What are you_?"

"Shunshi!" Kouhei reprimanded, but Donatello held up a hand toward him.

_"No, it is all right - he can ask. I am not really one thing or another, Shunshi. I began my life as a normal turtle, in a city far away from here. When I was still young, I was exposed to a special chemical that changed me. You could say that I mutated. While I still carry many of the same characteristics I started with, I have humanoid qualities too, like rational thought and speech. I might look like an animal to you on the outside, but on the inside, I am the same as all of you." _Donny tapped his temple to emphasize his point.

Shunshi looked intrigued, but also disappointed. "_I wanted to think that we found you for a reason_," he admitted. "_As if keeping you would change something._"

"_You helped save my life, and for that I am extremely grateful. As far as being a pet_..."

Toshio snickered under his breath, and Shunshi gave him a sharp look.

"_Are you leaving already_?" Shunshi turned back to Donatello.

Donny shrugged. "_I have to wait for help. I sort of got stranded here_."

"_How_?" The boy's simplicity cut straight to the chase.

Donatello exchanged a glance with Kouhei. He hadn't explained anything to them yet, but there wasn't a good reason to beat around the bush. "_Shunshi, the truth is, I was in a lot of trouble. Some bad men kidnapped me, and they were taking me somewhere else. I have no idea where."_

Kouhei's dark eyes widened, but he nodded at Donatello to continue.

"_We knew we were on a boat, but when the opportunity came up to escape, we had to take it_."

"_Someone was with you_?" Kouhei asked.

"_My brother_," Donatello said softly. "_He didn't make it off. He was...defending me, because I am hurt...and he got stuck_."

The intensity of Shunshi's gaze was astonishing. "_Then what do you do now_?" the boy asked.

"_Get him back_," Donny replied with a surge of strength. "_Even if it is the last thing I do_."

The sound of another approaching car sent Kouhei into panic mode, but Donatello had already dropped out of sight.

"_That is my Mom and Ginjiro_," Shunshi spoke up.

"_Please do not tell them about me_!" Donatello's plea was desperate.

Shunshi shook his head. "_Even if he was not here, I still would not tell my Mom, or any other grown-up. Except for Kouhei maybe._" The boy gave the young man a small smile.

"_I hope your sister can get that phone for him_," Kouhei mentioned.

Shunshi's expression looked a little alarmed. "_Ginjiro's phone? She said she would get it_?"

"_She offered to_," Donatello told him.

"_But he...I do not_..." Shunshi seemed tongue-tied all of a sudden.

"_What is it_?" Donatello asked.

The boy looked over his shoulder, as though someone was watching. "_Are you able to walk, Donatello_?"

The purple-masked turtle stretched his legs out in front of him. "_Maybe a short way. I do not think I could go anywhere quickly_."

"_Kouhei, could you drive us back toward our campsite? It is important_," Shunshi said urgently.

* * *

Donatello rode in silence for half a mile, anxiety sky-rocketing as Shunshi wouldn't tell him what this was about. When they arrived near the trees, Kouhei got out to meet them.

"_What are we doing, Shun_? _We already said the adults should not see him_," Kouhei reminded him.

"_They are not going to, at least, I do not think_..." Shunshi peered at Donatello. "_Are you good at hiding_?"

_I have a little experience, kid._

"_I can handle it," _Donatello said evenly.

"_I need to show you something. Kouhei, will you wait here? And you, Toshio. This will probably not take long_."

Donatello was mystified, but silently followed the boy back through the thicker trees. When Shunshi never spoke up, he felt like he needed to. "_Where are we going_?"

"_My sister has been kind to you_."

Donatello started to agree, but the boy held up a hand to stop him.

"_I want you to see this with your own eyes, so you can appreciate it more."_

_"What are we seeing?"_

_"How far she is going for you. There, I think we will be close. He always wants to separate her_."

"_Hisui_?"

Before Shunshi answered, Donatello heard approaching footsteps, and shut his mouth. He instantly vanished without a sound into nearby foliage, and left the boy looking confused on the outside. After a couple of seconds, Donatello stuck a hand out of the brush to signal where he'd gone, and Shunshi dived to join him.

"_How did you disappear like that_?" Shunshin whispered, as the footsteps got closer.

"_I am ninja_," he replied, and smiled shyly at the elation in the boy's eyes.

"_I am learning karate! Did you know it started in Okinawa_?"

"_I think I have heard something like that. Someone is close - is that what you wanted me to see_?"

Shunshin nodded, suddenly solemn again. Donatello peered through the leaves as a stranger approached at Hisui's side. There was something...unsettling about the man. Even at first glance, he gave the turtle a bad feeling. The alarm only increased when he saw the hungry look the grown man gave the sixteen year old.

"_You do not have to walk me the whole way_," Hisui said tightly.

"_There are wild cats in these jungles. I would not want something to happen to you_." The man lazily brushed black hair off her forehead.

The young woman flinched, but didn't pull away. "_You said I could use the phone_."

"_I did, but there is still the toll left to pay_."

It was all Donatello could do not to lunge out of the bush as he touched the girl in an inappropriate way, and wrapped both arms around her for a long moment. Hisui turned her face when he leaned in closer, but he seemed perfectly content to kiss her neck. The only thing chaining Donny to the bush was the knowledge that he'd probably collapse with the sudden movement.

_But if he doesn't get his filthy hands off her, I'm going to take my chances._

With a friendly pat the man released her, and began ambling back the way he'd come. Hisui stood still for a couple of seconds, and seemed to be on the verge of tears. It passed as quickly as it had come over her, and she exhaled deeply before lifting her feet to walk.

"Hisui!" Shunshi sprang from their hiding spot, seriously startling his sister.

"_Shun, what are you doing? Were you there that whole time_?"

Donatello slowly rose behind him, and her green eyes went wide before becoming interested in the ground.

"_I...I got it for you_," she volunteered.

The deliberate steps he took toward her seemed to frighten Hisui.

"_I am not going to hurt you_," he assured her. "_I just cannot believe I watched that. How many times has he_..." Donatello glanced at Shunshi and didn't finish.

The boy scowled. "_I _know_ what is going on_."

"Shunshi..."

"_No, Hisui! I know you do not want me to, but I saw it before_."

"_You did not have to subject yourself to that_," Donatello insisted. "_You should have told me - I would have gotten it myself_."

"_It is nothing_," she said weakly. "_It is over, and I have the phone. Can we move away from here_?"

Donatello's gaze never left her as they started walking. Hisui finally met him after a couple of minutes had passed.

"_Let it go, okay? It happens. Better me than_..." She didn't finish. "_I am used to it. He is not the first_."

"_Hisui, this is not normal. Neither he nor anyone else should get away with doing that_!" Donatello proclaimed angrily.

The teenager shifted uncomfortably. "_Really, it has happened enough times_..."

"_You do _not_ get used to it_," Donatello argued, sensing what she was going to say. "_My wife was abused almost her entire childhood. You might think you are immune or numb to it, but deep down, it does not get easier. Have you ever told your mother_?"

"_Twice. Both times with separate men, she said it was _my_fault. I will not lie to you, Donatello - I do not like it. But more importantly, I beg you not to say anything to Kouhei. He would be irate, and I do not want yet more trouble because of this." _Hisui flipped her hair to fix the tousled locks that the man had disturbed. "_There are certain prices worth paying, in order to protect something more valuable_."

Donatello saw the gaze she gave Shunshi, but the turtle shook his head firmly. "_This is not a price you should be paying_."

Hisui lightly pressed the phone into the outstretched palm he'd elevated to make his point.

"_It is already done. Let us get away from them, so they can enjoy their hangovers in peace_."


	48. Reaching Out

Raphael had been dozing upstairs for about twenty minutes when his phone jerked him awake. The turtle rubbed bleary eyes and snapped the phone off the bedside table without even glancing at the facing. "Hello?"

"Raph?"

The red-masked turtle expected any number of voices to greet him, but Donatello's wasn't one of them. He sat up so fast that he almost fell off the bed. "_Donny_? Don, is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm...uh..."

His brother seemed a little lost for words, but fortunately Raphael wasn't. "Bro, talk to me! What's going on? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. I'm on one of the other islands, several miles off the coast of Okinawa."

"We're all over that, bro, they're working on getting a boat as we speak! We saw you and Leo get separated, and we had no clue what was going on! Did you escape or something?"

"We tried together, and he didn't make it off. I barely did, and then only to end up straight in the ocean. Iriomote wasn't that far, or I...I wouldn't have made it."

"Donny, are you really all right?"

"Yeah," he said tightly. "I'm not happy I lost Leo. It wasn't supposed to go down that way."

Donatello sounded shaken, and it only made Raphael want to get to him _faster._

"Are you safe? Are you in immediate danger?" The red-masked turtle blurted the questions out.

"I'm safe - I think I am anyway. I, uh...I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I collapsed on the beach last night, some kids found me. Then there were these teenagers-"

"Wait, Donny, how many people are we talking about? Does the whole island know you exist?"

A sound like a snort escaped his brother. "Two boys found me, then a sister and her boyfriend took care of me. I was hypothermic; they probably saved my life."

"_Dang _it, Genius. You're not lying to me, are you? The Akiudo didn't hurt you?"

"No. They wanted us in one piece for Takashi. Leo got drugged with something that started to interfere with his airway, and they even intervened to get it open. _That_ was fun to watch, let me tell you."

"Where'd you wrangle up a phone?"

"The girl got it for me."

Raphael heard the disgust in his brother's voice, but opted not to question it.

"I probably shouldn't stay on it much longer, or I'll get her in trouble."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Heff, and light a bigger fire under him. When he hears I talked to you, it probably won't even be necessary."

"Call Jenna, would you? Tell her I'm sorry."

"I will, Donny. We'll be there to get you before the day is over, even if I have to steal a row-boat."

Donatello almost chuckled, but it cut off as quickly as it began. "We've _got_ to get to Leo."

The way his brother's voice broke made Raphael clench his free hand in a fist. "We _will, _Don, you hear me? Fearless is gonna be all right - you've gotta keep believing that. They don't want him dead, you said it yourself. Don't get worked up over what could be going on. Y'know Leo's gotta tough shell. Stay close to that beach, and watch yourself with those humans, okay? Don't trust 'em too far, not without a good reason."

"I have good reason, Raph," he answered. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'll try to watch the harbor for boats, but it spans a good distance."

"Don't worry about finding us; we'll find _you_. In the meantime, you'd better be taking care of yourself, Don."

"I'm trying, Raph. I think I should hang up the phone now."

"I'm gonna see you soon, Donny."

"Okay. I'll be waiting to be rescued."

With a tremor Raphael clapped the phone shut, and pounded Greg's speed-dial so hard that the button was almost crushed under the pressure.

"Raph, I'm right in the middle of something. Is it okay if I call you back?"

"Don't go, Heff, you don't wanna miss_ this_. I just heard from Donny!"

Startled silence lasted all of three seconds before Greg swore in amazement.

"What did he say, Raph? What's going on?"

"He and Leo made an escape attempt last night. Donny made it off, and Fearless didn't. I tell you, Heff, it didn't feel real, but it is. He says he's okay, though he might not have been. Donny got his shell rescued by some kids when he washed up on that island. He sounds anxious, and I'm not convinced he wasn't injured, but at least he got away from the Akiudo."

"And he's got a phone now?"

"Not a keeper - he borrowed it from some teenager."

"I hope those kids don't spell bad news for him!" Greg said swiftly. "Listen, we're dealing with an old contact of Sayuri's, and trying to get our hands on the best speedster we can in a hurry without a lot of questions. I'm gonna tell him to name his price, and we'll get moving, I swear. I want to get to Donatello pronto."

Raphael let him hang up, and trotted down the stairs so fast that they shook under his weight.

"Geesh, did we just have an earthquake?" Michelangelo called from the living room.

Raphael smirked at his younger brother as hope surged like new life through his veins. "Hey, shell-head. You'll never guess who just called me."

* * *

Luke shot upright as the door to the Master Bedroom was flung open so hard that it hit the wall, spilling light from the hallway into the darkened room. He was only about half awake as he jumped out of bed. "What's wrong? It is time? Is Karina-"

"No, it's not Kari," Jenna interrupted breathlessly. "It's Donatello! Raphael just got a phone call from him!"

Katherine was fighting her own way out of the covers now too.

"The other girls are already up, I thought-" Jenna was cut off mid-sentence by a squawk from down the hall. The young woman ducked her slightly. "I'm sorry, that's probably my fault. I was just excited and..."

"It's okay, Jen - you ladies go ahead. I'll grab Reina, and join you in a minute," Luke offered.

He swiftly cut down the hallway and went into the nursery, to find the 10-month-old bouncing up and down as she held onto the railing of her crib. Happy gibberish erupted the minute he walked in and reached to scoop her out of the crib.

"You're not even fussing, are you? I bet you want to see what all this racket is about. Well, you can come out for a little while."

Luke pulled one of the blankets out of the crib to wrap around his daughter, and carried her back down the hall toward the guestroom. Luke paused in the open doorway, chuckling softly at the sight of all four women in their pajamas, sitting on Karina's bed.

"This looks like a slumber party. Is there room for a couple more?"

Karina glanced up at Luke with a wry smile. "We can take Reina, but you know the rules, Luke. No icky boys allowed."

"What about icky husbands, where do they fall?"

Katherine arched her back with a stretch, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "He's with me girls; you_ have _to let him in."

Luke grinned as some of the tension from the last few hours melted. The sight of Calley sitting silently against the headboard was enough to sober him again. This wasn't over. He sighed softly, and focused on Jenna. "What about Donny, Jen? What did Raph say?"

"Donny escaped, and he ended up on some island that's closer to Taiwan than Okinawa. He said Greg and the others nailed down a boat, and they're going to be flying after him pretty soon. It will still take a couple of hours to get out there, but they'll reach him before the afternoon is out. Raph said he's safe." Jenna stole a look at Calley. "Then they're going to work together on getting Leonardo back."

"They will," Calley said immediately. "I'm glad Donny made it, Jen - you don't have to feel guilty for being excited. I love him like a brother, and I'm extremely happy for you."

Everyone was quiet for such a long moment that Calley looked exasperated.

"Stop it. They're in better shape now than they were before, and we're _very_ lucky Donatello is okay after what he had to do to escape."

"Wait. What did he do?" Luke asked before she could continue.

"He bailed off a boat into the water," Jenna answered testily.

"Are you talking about the_ ocean_? Those temperatures are only-"

"He got through it, Luke," Katherine interrupted smoothly. "And they'll be there to get him soon."

"_I'm _going to have a few words for him when they get back," Luke muttered darkly.

Jenna shook her head. "Get in line, Doc."

Reina had been exploring the comforter, and ended up crawling all the way up to Karina.

"You comin' to see your Aunt Kari, niñita?"

The baby sat up on her knees, and pressed both hands firmly against Karina's stomach.

"Yup, your little cousin is in there." Karina laughed, and then looked at Luke. "I wonder...Do you think he'll take after Raphael completely?"

Luke shrugged. "I can only tell you that the ultrasound confirms a shell. The chances are that between the mutation and the gene therapy, Raph's characteristics will probably dominate. But the baby will have plenty of you in there too, Karina, even if you can't see it from the outside."

She waved off the last comment. "That part doesn't matter so much to me, I'm only...I'm sorry that his life is going to be a lot of hiding, like his father's has been. I knew what this would mean coming into it, but now that it's getting closer, it feels more real."

Calley reached over to squeeze her arm. "You've come this far, Karina, and you've been really brave. I don't know if I could have handled it this well."

Karina gave her a sly smile. "Yeah. You and Leo might want to consider getting through the wedding before you start _really_ thinking about it."

Calley laughed in a surprised way. "Gosh, I...with everything going on, all of that kind of slipped my mind."

The smile faded after a couple of seconds, and it was clear the young woman was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry, Calley! Me and my stupid mouth," Karina lamented.

"No..." Calley shook her head. "I feel so sure inside that everything is going to work out, I do. I'm just not sure if I can talk about this without getting emotional right now."

Jenna wordlessly moved over on the bed and pressed an arm around her. Calley rested her head against the woman's shoulder and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"They've never given up on anything or anyone," Calley said softly. "And I gave Leo plenty of chances to do so. I know that I'm not..."

"You're not what, Calley?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not really on his level. He'll always have to stoop to reach me, but I love him. I couldn't keep pushing him away."

"He loves _you_," Jenna said firmly. "You can't believe that he's settling for you, not after all this time. Leonardo may seem to live on another plane of existence than you do, but let me tell you something, Calley. It would take someone very special to catch his eye, and I don't say that lightly. Leonardo's not easily distracted, and he wouldn't grab something just because it fell into his lap. You have to leave the different levels and the measuring tape out of this completely. That's no way to live. You've got to simply accept his love without ever questioning your own value again."

"She's right, Calley," Luke agreed. "Leo is one of the most driven, single-minded guys that ever walked the face of the Earth. He didn't notice you on a whim, or decide to take a chance. Leonardo doesn't do _anything_ halfway. Your past is your past, okay? You can't change it. You've got an important part to play in the here and now. You might not see that yet, but you will, I promise."

Calley smiled at him faintly. "He's amazing. For all the months I've known him, this still doesn't feel real sometimes. None of it does. I never expected to be in love, or free from heroin. And I never imagined I could have a _family_ again. My father couldn't have been any better, but it was still lonely, just the two of us."

Katherine chuckled. "And now you're sandwiched between more nosy people than you know what to do with."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Calley added, stretching her arms around to hug Jenna. "That genius husband of yours will give them the edge they need. They'll all be home soon, Jen, I believe it with my whole heart."

Jenna smiled at her. "If they know what's good for them, they sure will be."


	49. Found

Raphael had long ago shed his hooded sweatshirt, but refused to stay below deck despite Greg's concerns. The red-masked turtle wasn't in a compliant mood, and they hadn't seen enough "traffic" out on the open sea to give him any reason for concern. The scenery gave him some distraction from the urgency of their mission at first, but it didn't last very long.

Raphael threw a glance over his shoulder at Brandon steering the boat. Greg was at his side with the scanner, and Becky had never been far from either of them. Brandon had been handing over control of the vessel to the young woman every now and then. Raphael had noticed, but hadn't bothered to ask why yet. He had a feeling there was probably an ulterior motive for it.

His orange-masked brother had been uncharacteristically quiet, sitting near the front end of the boat by himself, and Sayuri was below deck, attempting to obtain a satellite link off one of the laptops.

Raphael got to his feet and ambled slowly over to his brother. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting."

"You ignoring everybody on purpose?" Raphael asked evenly. "Looks like your girl is learning how to drive this thing. Bet she'd still like your company."

Michelangelo shook his head. "It feels a little weird with everyone else cut off from their girls, Raph. It's awkward. Why should I enjoy her with everything else going on?"

"Uh...because she's _here, _knucklehead." Raphael grinned at him, but Mike's expression didn't break.

"Did Heff say how much further it is?"

"Why don't you get off your shell, and we can ask him together?" Raphael suggested.

The three humans were under the shaded control deck, and it looked like there was a "lesson" currently in progress. Rather than interrupting Brandon and Rebecca, the turtles went straight to Greg.

"Where are we at, big man?" Raphael asked.

"Iriomote is only a few miles off, and Donny's signal puts him on the west coast. We've got a good handle on his bearings, you guys - we're _going_ to get there."

"Any clue what Sayuri's working on downstairs?"

Greg chuckled at Raphael's reference to her location. "Not exactly, no. I don't think she's had any luck getting an internet signal, even with Donny's equipment."

Michelangelo smirked suddenly. "I guess she'd better wait for the genius himself then. He'll probably have it working in about two minutes."

Greg nodded his agreement. "Are you two holding up okay?"

Raphael noticed that Greg's gaze fixed on Michelangelo with that question.

"I'm fine, Heff, just anxious. I won't be able to relax until I see Donny with my own eyes," Mike replied.

"It won't be much longer." Greg glanced back down at the scanner, as if to reassure himself too.

From the position that the turtles took in the front of the boat, they were the first to see the curiously-shaped harbor in the distance. The red-masked turtle had a difficult time not pacing as Brandon guided the boat closer to shore. There didn't appear to be a readily accessible dock, but that wasn't important to Raphael.

"Just put your anchor down or whatever. We'll go get him, and bring him back to the boat. You comin', Heff?" Raphael called over his shoulder.

Greg had taken a couple of minutes to change, and was finishing loading a bag. "Do you mind going first and testing the depth? I want to make sure we can keep our equipment out of the ocean."

Raphael nodded and jumped over the side of the vessel, landing in waist-deep water. "No prob, Heff. Hand the bag to me, and you two ladies can jump on in. The water's fine."

Michelangelo didn't do the cannonball Raphael half-expected, but the orange-masked turtle still made a bigger splash than he had. His brother shivered a little upon surfacing.

"Donny's right - little too cold for Mikey to likey."

Raphael chuckled as he used his free hand to dunk his brother's head under the water. Michelangelo bolted back up with a sputter, and looked like he was about to make a lunge for Raphael.

"Uh-uh, Mikey. I got the precious cargo, remember?"

"That's not fair!"

"Well let's go find Donny, and you can cry about it to him."

They easily walked through the shallows onto the beach, and Greg dug back into the bag to retrieve the scanner. The man swiveled in his stance, as he mentally interpreted what the coordinates were telling him.

"My guess is, he's probably holed up in that smaller patch of trees. It looks like decent cover, and it would still keep him closer to the water."

Raphael started heading for it without another word from Greg, and Michelangelo strode along beside him, with the wisdom not to try and outrun him again. The thought of being seen by anyone else in broad daylight wasn't even registering in Raphael's mind right now - he was just intent on finding his lost brother.

The turtles waited a few seconds for Greg to catch up before they entered the shaded portion of the trees, but then Raphael moved forward swiftly.

"Donny?" he called. "You in here, bro?"

The faintest of rustles got his attention, and the red-masked turtle whirled around to see a young man in the brush. Alarm at being seen only lasted for half a beat, before Raphael fell into a defensive crouch with both sai.

"You come outta there!" Raphael ordered. "Right now! Where's my brother?"

The teenager appeared to be frozen, but didn't seem shocked by the sight of him, confirming that he'd already seen Donatello.

"You take me to my brother or I'll-"

"Raph!" Donatello's voice rang out from behind him. "Easy! It's okay - he's a friend."

Raphael lowered his weapons, but didn't immediately put them away. He'd barely turned on heel in the time it took Michelangelo to bound toward the purple-masked turtle. Donatello threw both hands up to cut off his younger brother's trademark bear hug.

"Careful, Mike, _please_. I've got at least a couple bad ribs."

Raphael saw Donatello shudder as Michelangelo threw both arms around his shoulders instead. The orange-masked turtle hung on to him for several seconds before allowing Raphael access to Donny. The red-masked turtle held Donatello at arm's length for a minute to get a good look at him, and read both intense weariness and relief in his chocolate brown eyes.

"You _said_ they didn't hurt you, Donny."

"I'm fine, Raph. If my ribs hadn't been sensitive already, they probably wouldn't have even cracked. Only one guy kicked me right off the bat, and then they didn't touch me again."

Raphael still felt like he was hiding something, but he was so happy to see him in one piece that he didn't bother to challenge him about the abrasions that were clearly fresh. At least not yet. Raphael embraced his brother carefully, and then held out an arm to let Greg in.

The man was pale and looked a little shaky all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, Donny - I'm sorry I got you into this."

The purple-masked turtle shook his head. "This wasn't your fault, Heff. Thanks for helping them find me - I knew you could figure a way around the scanner. Are the others close?"

"They're on the boat," Michelangelo replied, but he wasn't looking at Donny. His attention had been drawn to something else beyond him, and Donatello glanced in that direction too.

"_Come on out, everyone; they will not hurt you. They are my family_," Don called.

Raphael forced himself into a relaxed stance as all four figures emerged, in varying stages of amazement, fear, and disappointment. Donatello beckoned to the younger boys, and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"This is Shunshi, and Toshio. They're the ones who found me last night." Then Donatello motioned to the teenagers. "This is Hisui, and Kouhei." Donatello paused to give the humans a reassuring look. "_These are my brothers, Raphael and Michelangelo, and my friend Greg_."

None of the strangers seemed in a big hurry to move, and Raphael tried to make himself appear even less threatening.

_They wouldn't speak English, bonehead_. Raphael cleared his throat, and tried addressing them again. "_Thank you for helping our brother_."

That earned him a small smile from the girl at least.

"_It was an honor. We are grateful we had the opportunity_," she intoned softly.

Raphael noticed the boy on Donatello's right side was focusing extremely hard on the ground, and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Donatello appeared to see it too.

"Shunshi..." Donny said quietly.

"_No, you have to go, right? Then go. We have wasted enough of the day as it is. Come on, Toshio_," he ordered his friend.

As the two boys dashed off through the trees, Hisui took a step toward Donatello.

"_I am sorry. He builds up things very quickly, and then is disappointed when they do not live up to his dreams. It is not your fault_," the young woman told him.

Donatello hung his head for a few seconds. "_I wish there was something we could do right now, but_..." He trailed off, and cast a glance at Greg. "Have any of you got your phones?"

Greg dug into the bag, and pulled out his own device.

"Heff, I'll make you a new one when we get home, okay?"

The man shrugged. "Sure, Donny. It was yours to begin with."

Donatello handed the cell-phone over to the girl. "_Our numbers are programmed in here, and I will reset the codes for you before we take off. It is already configured to use with a satellite_."

"_I do not understand. Why would you give me this_?"

"_Because I want to help, we just...I do not know how to yet_," Donny stammered. "_We have to focus on getting our other brother back, and it is going to be very dangerous. Please, do not lose heart for Shunshi. There is a way to get both of you away from her, and we will find it_."

Hisui stared at him silently for a few moments, before embracing him hesitantly. "_You do not have to feel responsible for us_."

"_Just remember what I said, and hang on to that phone_," Donatello told her firmly.

Raphael hovered closely to Donatello as they waded back through the water out toward the boat, trying to read his brother's expression.

"What's with the kid?" he finally asked.

Donatello met his gaze with a grimace. "He wanted to come with me. Well, he wanted to _keep_ me first, before it was established that I wasn't a pet."

"Don't they have some kinda family, Donny?"

"The dad's American, and he's been gone for about eight years. Mom is a lifetime alcoholic who never completely grew up, and her flavor of the month 'boyfriends' get their kicks torturing the kids." The words spilled out of Donatello's mouth so fast that Raphael hardly understood them. "You should have seen what Hisui put herself through, just to get the current boyfriend to lend her his phone."

Raphael didn't say anything for several seconds. "I'm sorry we couldn't do anything right this minute, Genius."

"Don't apologize, Raph. I gave her that phone for a reason, so we can get back in contact. I intend to follow through with this," he finished determinedly.

Raphael nodded. "I wanna hear more about them, and everything else. You're gonna have to start at the beginning, and you'd better not leave anything out."


	50. Pushing

Takashi grew impatient as he waited for his men to return to the dojo with the captive. When the warriors finally shuffled into the room, it was with an air of hesitation. Takashi's dark eyes hardened when he noticed that a couple of them were bleeding, and then took note of a set of cuts across the turtle's brow as well. He glared at Daichi accusingly. "_You cannot perform a simple task without complications_?"

"_He was not submissive_," the man answered defensively. "_He would not allow us to put the manacles back on his arms without a fight_."

"_Did you _expect _him to let you? Fools, can you do nothing without me being forced to spell it out for you_?"

Daichi bowed apologetically, and stepped to the side as Takashi strode forward. The turtle had been forced to his knees on the mat, and refused to look up at him. Takashi reached to lift his chin, and the turtle instantly fought his grip. At the sound of Takashi's katana being drawn from its sheath the creature's body went absolutely still. The turtle definitely knew the sound well enough without having to see the physical blade.

Takashi tapped the flat side of the katana against his captive's throat threateningly, and the turtle's head jerked up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, that is more like it," Takashi said amiably. "It is difficult to have a civilized conversation when you will not even look at me."

"That would imply that you're actually civilized," the turtle stated crisply.

Takashi drove his knee into the turtle's jaw hard enough to send him backwards, but hopefully not to break anything. If the warriors hadn't been there, he might even have let that comment slide for the moment, but he could not allow the prisoner to disrespect him in front of his men. Takashi glanced around at the nods of approval, and smiled grimly at the turtle.

"_Pick him up_," Takashi ordered.

The blue-masked turtle seemed unfazed by the blow, and fixed Takashi with a bold look that the man could only interpret as superiority.

_Does he really assume I will not prove my power over him? Perhaps it is not wise to take such a 'hands-off' approach. He must not be allowed to believe that there are no consequences._

Takashi studied the dark eyes that were fixed on him with a scathing glare. He dearly wished to speak to the Shitenno, and he had a strong sense that the turtle had influence in the matter. Michelangelo had been somewhat cooperative for the sake of the female captives they'd taken, and that was a clear sign that_ this _turtle should be capable of delivering what he asked for as well.

_The only question is concerning what approach I should begin with. I am certain that I could get somewhere by introducing other hostages._

Takashi found himself unable to tear away from the turtle's eyes. He had experienced every reaction that was conceivable from captives in the years of this work, ranging from desperation and fear, to railing and false bravado. Michelangelo, he remembered, had been hardened and battle ready, but his courage had been mixed with concern for the ones he hoped to protect.

_This one - what did the Bounty Hunter call him?...Leonardo. He has a different air about him altogether, almost striking of royalty, if that is the right word for it. The two are alike, and yet not alike. For noble speech only left the orange-masked one when he was under the power of the Shitenno, whereas this one appears to come by it naturally. _

_What was it that the other had said? "I am not the Messenger". That indicates there were things he was not permitted to speak of. Such a restriction would also indicate that there is yet another _over_ him._

Takashi rested an arm over the turtle's shoulder, and Leonardo immediately tried to shrug off his weight. Takashi held on and bent closer to his captive, so that he was only inches from the turtle's face. "Your brother told me he was not the 'Messenger'. What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," the turtle answered shortly. "He was not the Messenger."

"But who _is, _Leonardo, and what message are they meant to deliver?" Takashi noticed the turtle flinch at the use of his name, and smiled in a friendly manner. "It does not suit you to allow your enemies to live. If you had properly destroyed the Bounty Hunter when you had the chance years ago, we may never have found you to begin with. And perhaps, Raphael would still be living. Your hesitancy to dispense a real threat was nearly the undoing of all of you."

Dark brown eyes regarded him with what Takashi imagined was the turtle's highest form of contempt. When Leonardo said nothing, Takashi took a step backwards, and needled the tip of his katana under the turtle's chin again. The creature hardly reacted to the blade this time, staring back at Takashi with all the concern he might give to a buzzing insect.

Takashi let out an irritated breath. _Very well, you force my hand. I will try the old-fashioned way first, and see how long your "nobility" can remain intact._

The Asian man replaced the blade at his side and snapped his fingers at Daichi. "_I want the harness. Put him in it, and let me know when he is ready_."

* * *

Leonardo didn't like the _sound _of the harness, and he liked how it felt even less. After the new apparatus had been fitted uncomfortably tightly around his mid-section, Daichi began removing the shackles from his arms. Leonardo expected the freedom to be momentary, and he was not proved wrong. The warriors who held them still at first then began to stretch his arms out to their fullest extent. It almost felt like they would keep going until his shoulders came out of their sockets entirely.

The blue-masked turtle hissed sharply under his breath as his arms were locked into place by the bands attached to the poles on either side of him. Leonardo swallowed inwardly as Takashi approached to check the men's work.

_I could give him what he wants, but I can't fold that easily. He can't have the power to force that reaction out of me. I have to let this play out for a little while._

Leonardo met Takashi's gaze resolutely, willing the nerves in his body not to show in his eyes.

"You have learned much in the thousands of years you have dwelt on this earth," Takashi said solemnly. "And yet respect still seems to be foreign concept to you."

"I'll give respect where it's_ due_," Leonardo shot back. Disgust consumed him as Takashi rested an arm around his shoulder again.

"You _will _pay me heed, turtle," the man said pointedly, and turned his head to nod at someone else.

Leonardo followed Takashi's gaze to where it landed on Daichi. The warrior had what appeared to be a leather strap laced between both hands.

_Oh shell, _c'mon_. _

Takashi took a couple of steps to the side, and Leonardo let out the breath he'd been holding in. The moment Takashi was out of the way, Daichi began without any kind of warning. The strap whipped across Leonardo's face so hard that it could have given him whiplash. The turtle swiftly ducked his head to cut off the man's easy access to his face, but it didn't stop Daichi from trying.

The strap rose and fell indiscriminately, lashing across his exposed skin without a visible pattern. The rain of blows under the warrior's hand felt like it could last indefinitely before Daichi would run out of steam.

"_Get your head up_." Daichi growled at him, actually capturing Leonardo's attention. It was the first time the man had ever spoken to him directly.

Leonardo didn't obey, and yanked his chin away from the meaty hands that tried to turn it. One of the hands turned into a fist, and struck a savage blow across his eye. As consciousness faltered the turtle sagged in the harness, while the rest of his body went limp against the restraints. He was hardly aware of the additional strain on his shoulders, until the stinging fury of the strap snapped across his mask. Leonardo clenched his eyes shut as pain lanced through them, and felt the wind from Daichi winding up again.

"_Enough_." Takashi's curt command ended the attack on the spot. "_Let him be, Daichi, and all of you are dismissed_."

Leonardo was dizzy, and content to keep his eyes shut. _Shell, that's going to swell like crazy. I hope I can still see out of them...as if _that's_ the biggest of my worries right now._

Leonardo heard the sound of the door clicking shut, though he had to admit to himself he hadn't heard the warriors filing off the mat. He was trying to settle his breathing down into a normal pattern, but couldn't get his chest to stop heaving yet. He could feel Takashi standing over him, no doubt waiting to see how long it would take for him to recover.

_I'm not going to give him any more satisfaction than he's already gotten._

Leonardo sniffed softly and forced his eyes back open. Hazy surroundings came back into focus, and Takashi's "friendly" smile greeted him.

"That was not bad for your first time. It is always a joy to watch Daichi work - he does have much enthusiasm," the man said casually.

Leonardo scowled at him. "I'd like to see you let me go, and try unleashing someone with that strap again."

"I would love to see what you are capable of, Leonardo, but I fear you have not earned the right."

"You're scared you mean." Leonardo snorted derisively.

Takashi's gaze appeared to be trying to pierce through him, and for a moment, the turtle thought he might strike him again. The human curiously refrained, choosing to trace the outline of one of the turtle's biceps instead.

"Call it not fear, but wisdom. I look at you, turtle, and I can see the strength of your frame. Only a fool would be blind to it."

_Can't argue with you on that one._

"Then what do you intend to do with me?" Leonardo asked. "Leave me chained up until I starve to death? Keep me restrained so that all of your warriors have a chance to get an unfair piece of me? Where are we going with this?"

"I do not know," Takashi said unexpectedly. "It is impossible to say for certain, until I have met and conversed with the Shitenno."

"And you think having me beaten is the way to get him to appear? You're not going to provoke him, Takashi."

"_That_ I do not believe. I know I can push you far enough, Leonardo - it is only a question of how much you want to suffer. Or watch someone else suffer, lest you forget the other offer that will be on the table."

The blue-masked turtle exhaled sharply, and ended with a growl.

"I know that the animal is in there, underneath your controlled exterior. I will reach that element of your identity, Leonardo; it is only a matter of time. I told you, I am not in a hurry. I have no reason to be." Takashi chuckled and patted the back of Leonardo's head. "Get some rest if you can, and we will continue this exchange later."

Leonardo struggled against the harness once more as the man disappeared, biting back another growl at his retreating form.

_Shell, he _would _just leave me in this thing, wouldn't he?_

The turtle hung his throbbing head wearily, strangely relieved that he couldn't see the cuts the strap must have inflicted. It was bad enough to feel them bleeding - particularly the lashes he'd taken across the face. Takashi turned the lights off as he left the dojo, but Leonardo sensed the presence of a couple more men in the darkness.

_Ah, yes. The babysitters are back. _

The stress on his shoulders was getting worse, the longer his arms were outstretched.

_This isn't going to work for me. I guess I'm going to have to step up the charade sooner than I wanted to._


	51. Information

Michelangelo stayed within arm's reach of his purple-masked brother the entire time Donatello was giving them the rundown of the days that had separated them.

"It was so stupid, not being able to communicate with Leo," Donatello fumed. "I couldn't give him any clue what I was doing, not until I had that first set of locks picked."

Raphael snickered under his breath. "I can just imagine Fearless watchin' you attack that guy, and getting all irritated with you."

"It wasn't funny!" Donny protested. "Leo got punished for it, and he didn't even do anything! And _he's_ the one who didn't make it off."

"He _made_ that choice for you, Donny; you can't blame yourself," Michelangelo said quickly.

"He did it to protect me. No matter what anyone says, that's what it comes back down to."

Michelangelo noticed Donny's gaze travel to Sayuri. His brother had been surprised to see the woman, but met her cordially despite everything. For her own part, the Asian woman looked thoroughly abashed, and _still_ couldn't meet Donatello's eyes.

"I tried to make your equipment work, Donatello-san," she said timidly. "I could not establish a connection to the satellite feed."

Donatello nodded understandingly. "The signal most likely needs to be recalibrated for our new coordinates. It's not a bad fix; I can probably have us up and running in a few minutes."

"Are you okay to do that, Donny?" Raphael asked before the purple-masked turtle could take a step.

"I'm fully capable. Not to run a marathon mind you, but as far as realigning the electronics? I can handle it."

"I have something I need to show you," Sayuri mentioned. "Some information that was stolen for me. It probably cost Yoshida his life."

Donatello's brow furrowed. "What kind of information?"

"The discs are...well...they are encrypted. Though the lab tech stole them weeks ago, I have not been able to make any headway with them. If it were not for my current predicament with the law, I would have turned to someone else to help me. After the police were looking for me, I could not risk bringing in anyone to help, or letting the discs out of my sight. The truth is, I do not know what is on them. Yoshida did not say anything of it. He was frightened, more so than I had ever seen him look, and in a tremendous hurry. There may be something on them that can help us, but I cannot say for certain. Would you be willing to take a look at them?"

Donatello smiled. "Sayuri...you've come to the right turtle. I'd love to see whatever you've got your hands on."

The woman showed Donatello below deck, and Michelangelo was satisfied to allow his brother out of his sight without bothering to follow. Donny had work to do, and another distraction was the last thing he needed. The orange-masked turtle glanced around the deck, and his gaze landed on Rebecca, who was standing behind the wheel again. Brandon was beside her, running through a couple of the other controls on the panel.

"What's the deal with hogging my girl?" Michelangelo asked impishly.

Brandon's eyes widened, as it he wasn't certain Mike was teasing.

Michelangelo chuckled. "_Relax,_ Bran. What are you guys up to?"

"I'm learning to be your get-away driver," Rebecca said in all seriousness, and then laughed. "Those are words I never thought I'd say."

"You're hanging out with_ us, _Beck, anything's possible now." Mike grinned.

Brandon still looked awkward. "I just thought, well...Greg and I thought that teaching her would make for a good fail-safe, and she's sure picked it up easily."

"With her memory? Try giving her a_ real _challenge." Michelangelo settled an arm around his wife's shoulders. She automatically leaned into his embrace, and fixed the turtle with a warm smile. "Where'd you learn how to handle a boat, Brandon?"

"I'm a California boy, remember? This thing is pretty similar to some boats I've driven through the years."

"Do all the school teachers in Sacramento own boats?" Mike chortled.

Brandon made a face at him. "I worked a few summers at a Yacht Club, so I've moved my fair share of vessels all over creation. You'd be surprised how many of those people can't dock their own boats."

"I doubt that, Brandon."

"Becky, why don't you take a break?" Brandon suggested. "We can pick it up again later - I don't want to cram you too full at one time."

"Sure, Brandon, I'm actually getting kind of hungry. Do you want us to bring you something?" she offered.

"Take your time." Brandon winked at Michelangelo.

Rebecca reached for Mike's hand as they walked back out into sunlight. Michelangelo squeezed her fingers reassuringly, and she gave him a thoughtful look.

"I've been a little worried about you," she told him.

Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head self-consciously with his free hand. "Yeah...I probably gave you a reason to be. I'm sorry - I didn't really want to avoid you."

"I know you were worried.._are_ worried."

"And _mad_," he said flatly. "I didn't like having Sayuri along, but if she can help us get Leo back, I suppose I can put up with her a little longer."

"Mikey, you know she didn't mean for any of this to happen," Rebecca said quietly. "She was resolved to do it herself. Sayuri didn't expect anyone to care as much as Greg did, let alone _find _her. It doesn't excuse anything, but...at least you know that there's a reason she responded like she did."

Mike smiled faintly. "I believe she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It's been hard not to blame her for everything, but Raph's right. She's not the enemy. I hope she's got something useful to share with Donny."

"Would it be encrypted if it wasn't?" Rebecca suggested logically.

Michelangelo chuckled, and then surprised the woman by drawing her close for a kiss. "How'd I land such a smart girl anyway?"

"You threw me off a cliff."

"And you still liked me enough to speak to me again." Michelangelo smoothed a windswept curl behind her ear, and gloried in the blue-green eyes that were focused on him.

"Right. I didn't hold a grudge, so you're not allowed to either," she said teasingly.

Michelangelo shook his head. "Nah. It takes too much work to stay angry at people."

"_That's _the turtle I know and love." Rebecca kissed him softly on the lips, and snuggled her back against his plastron as she turned her gaze out at the sea. "It's so beautiful out here. I've been taking all this time to learn, and haven't really just looked around yet."

To be honest, Michelangelo had been too distracted on the way to Iriomote to enjoy any of the sights either. Now he rested his eyes on the perfectly clear sapphire water, and leaned a little closer to the side of the boat for a better look.

"There's stuff down there," he commented. "So many colors..."

"There are quite a few coral reefs," Rebecca told him. "Sayuri says that diving is one of the big draws to these islands, especially this time of year."

"When it's _colder_? Why?"

"There are a lot more hammerheads around."

"You mean like sharks? What are these people, crazy?"

"They rarely attack humans." She smiled.

"Sure, and someone just has to tempt the fates, right? I'd have to pass on that trip."

* * *

Leonardo wasn't asleep; he probably couldn't have been further from it. He was trying to rest, but still caught himself opening his eyes every time he heard the faintest whisper of a voice, or someone slipping out of the room. The blue-masked turtle didn't let on that he was awake. The warriors probably didn't know he heard them, and Leonardo preferred to allow them to underestimate him.

At the sound of someone hovering nearby, he opened dark eyes very slowly again. A growl started to form when he saw Takashi, but Leonardo forced it back down. He held the human's gaze, but didn't speak.

"Are you quite ready to come down from there?" Takashi indicated the harness.

Leonardo resisted the urge to try and shift shoulders that had nearly lost all feeling by now. "Does it matter what I want?"

Takashi rested his chin in his hand as he peered at Leonardo curiously. "I do not _want _to be your enemy, Leonardo. I was not the one who started this quarrel."

"Your _quarrel _is not with us," Leonardo said dangerously.

The statement got the man's attention, and the blue-masked turtle decided it was show time. He took a deep breath and let it out with a shudder, widening his eyes at the same moment. Leonardo wiped his expression clean, and plunged ahead.

"_Why do you _insist _on wasting the chances we have given you, son of Man? You have had so many, and yet you continue to try my patience," _Leonardo kept his tone flat and emotionless.

Takashi's eyes lit up, and Leonardo had the sensation of reeling in a fish on a hook.

"_You are the one who insists on doing everything the hard way. Why do you hide from me_?" Takashi asked. "_You promised to meet me. You put forth that display at the Granary, but then departed with no other word. Why can you not speak with me freely_?"

"_Because it is not wisdom you seek, but control. If your heart was right, you would have no difficulty in reaching me, son of Man. As for being abandoned that night in New York, you have no one to blame but yourself. We had an agreement, and you broke it. I was set to deliver the message to you alone, and you chose to bring several others against my will. Yet you wonder that I did not stay?"_

_"So it _was_ you at the Granary. But I do not understand how it was possible, when your _host _was creating more trouble for us at our complex at the same time."_

_"He and I are not always as you see us now."_

_"Then you have the power to separate from him?"_

Leonardo forced a deep laugh. "_Do you believe he walks me on a leash, Takashi? That I am somehow captured by this earthbound creature? I have the right to choose my host, and the right to let him go when I need to."_

Takashi's present fascination was so humorous that Leonardo found it slightly difficult to keep the proper reverence in his tone.

"_Then you could consider another host_?"

"_It is mine to choose as I will, son of Man, just as I can choose to speak to you or not. You have no right to _demand _my contact."_

_"I do not wish to offend you, Great One," _Takashi answered_. "But I am curious of your name."_

_"Why do you seek knowledge that does not concern you? As if some revelation of who I am will cause you to become powerful by association? I have had enough of your quest for domination, Takashi. You are not going to dominate ME."_

_"I would prefer to honor you highly, if only you will allow me."_

_"You care only for your own agenda, son of Man. You need not pretend that it is otherwise."_

_"But I do _not _pretend, Shitenno. Of all the men on Earth, I am one of the most honest about who I am. I know my nature, and I embrace it. I do not fear the darkness."_

_"We will _see _what you fear, Takashi, by the time our communication has come to an end," _Leonardo said dismissively.

"_Will you leave me so soon, Tamonten_?" Takashi blurted out.

_The King of the North? I may as well play along with you. _Leonardo allowed a little feeling back into his eyes, and steeled his gaze anew. "_You do not control my coming and going, son of Man. I will not answer to your whims_."

"_But I am right about the name, am I not? Your host gives you away. His noble bearing speaks heavily of your influence."_

_"Be careful how far you push me, Takashi. Patience has limits, and mine with you has almost run out."_

Leonardo closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them again. He blinked rapidly, and then fixed Takashi with a scowl. "Are you satisfied?"

"For the moment. Let us get you back to your cell, Leonardo."


	52. Foe

Donatello couldn't find a comfortable position with his laptop, but that seemed insignificant in the scheme of things. He felt a little bogged down in all the information contained in the first disc he'd unlocked. The sheer volume made him feel like he could spend several hours on the innocuous disc that had been named "Back Up".

Everything he'd read so far fell under the category of communications; a series of simple messages that had been exchanged within the Akiudo's organization. Some of the others were addressed to outside sources, including the Naha Prefectural Police department most curiously. In every case, the same name continually appeared as either the sender or the recipient.

"Tell me about this Inukai character, Sayuri," Donatello requested.

"He is one of the senior lab techs at HijutoChem. We were never formally introduced - we kept very different schedules. Do you believe he was the original source of these discs?"

"He's the common denominator in every message I read. Your guy Yoshida must have had some reason to suspect he wasn't on the up and up."

"I will never know why," Sayuri said morosely.

"Tell me about the Akiudo's partnership with the Lab. Does HijutoChem have knowledge of what's going on behind the scenes?"

Sayuri was quiet for a long moment, and then shook her head. "If you are asking whether they knowingly comply with their illegal actions, the answer is yes _and _no. I do not think they understand the Akiudo's actual intent with the drugs they manufacture for them, but at the same time, they are paid _not _to ask questions. They certainly know that the gang is involved in something unsavory. Yoshida told me once that most of the techs believe that their mystery buyer moves those drugs on the black market. It is not something that most of them readily admit out loud, and never inside the Lab."

"Afraid the wrong person will hear?"

She nodded. "Yoshida used to say that the Akiudo had eyes and ears planted inside the Lab, in order to ensure their security. He had it on good authority that they even have a contact inside the Monitoring Company that runs HijutoChem's security, and Inukai-"

"He was deeply involved with the Akiudo," Donatello interrupted. "So he would have been a physical plant inside the Lab itself. You said the last time you saw Yoshida was when he brought you those discs?"

"You believe someone caught him in the act?"

"More like afterward. It just seems a little coincidental that everything went downhill at that point. There's a lot of communication between three main parties, including a contact inside the Prefectural Police Station in Naha."

Sayuri's head jerked up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm still working on nailing the actual guy down, but I could be going about this the hard way. If I can still access the Police's main database, I can probably find the identity that goes along with the messages more easily."

Sayuri dropped onto the bench beside him. "Can I see what you mean?"

"Sure. These messages are the most cryptic. It sounds like they used some type of coded language to-"

Sayuri's sharp breath stopped Donatello in his tracks. "What is it? What do you see?"

"I know this address - I know this _man_. Do you believe he was conspiring with the Akiudo? He may have been set up, the same way I was."

"Did he ever have anything to do with your investigation, Sayuri?"

"No, that is, I never told anyone inside the department what I was doing."

"Do you know where we could find a photo of him?"

Sayuri gave him a surprising smile. "Social networking has many uses," she told him. and picked up the other laptop from where it had been sitting, forgotten. With a few keystrokes, she logged onto the internet, and searched for the individual before turning the screen in Donatello's direction. "There now - this is him."

The purple-masked turtle studied the screen silently, before craning his neck to see Greg around the corner. "Heff, c'mere! I want you to verify this with me."

The sandy-haired man came to kneel beside them, and was startled by the image on the screen. "Where did you get this?" He gasped.

"What am I missing?" Sayuri demanded. "The two of you know Officer Ochi?"

"The night we set off the false alarm inside the station, this guy stayed behind," Greg explained. "He was messing with your case file, like he was searching for something."

Sayuri leaned back against the bench, and suddenly looked extremely ill. "I cannot believe this, but it has to be true. All this time I have been searching for a link to the Akiudo, and I never needed to look any further than my own department. I cannot see the enemy in front of my face, but I am perfectly good at suspecting my only friend of betraying me.

I feel like such a fool, Gregory-san. I never appreciated you, and I underestimated the help you could give. If I had turned to you with this information when I received it, I probably would not be in the mess I ended up in. But it was all about me; I had to prove I could finish it on my own. I am sorry, Gregory-san, Donatello-san. I made fatal mistakes, and I failed in everything I did."

Donatello cocked his head. "That's not entirely true, Sayuri. I mean, you're still alive, aren't you? After how many times the Akiudo tried to kill you, that's probably a miracle in itself. And you didn't let them get to the discs."

"If it were not for_ you_, I would not be alive, Donatello-san."

Donatello smiled. "You're probably right about that, but you lasted longer against the gang than most people could have."

"I was too desperate. I took ridiculous risks, because I saw no other way to get the information I needed. All I had to do was trust you," she finished mournfully, fixing Greg with another glance. "Why did you let me come with you, Gregory-san? Why did you not leave me on the side of the road where I belonged?"

"Because I needed you too much," he said wryly, and then gave her a more serious look. "And because your heart is in the right place. I used to think that your desperation was more related to avenging your team that was killed. But when we read your journal, I realized..." Greg colored slightly, and cleared his throat. "I realized what all this was about for you."

Sayuri looked down for a long moment. "It seemed that no one even remembered the Akiudo's victims, Gregory-san. I cannot imagine the pain of losing a child, but I think it has to be one of the worst things that there is. The only thing that could possibly be more difficult would be _not _knowing what happened to them, having no answers at all. Whether I found them dead or alive, I felt their families deserved the truth."

Greg nodded. "I couldn't agree with you more, Sayuri, and that's the other part of the reason I let you come with us."

Donatello unintentionally zoned out from the two humans as he focused his attention back on the files in front of him. He'd skimmed his way through the Communications folder, not really reading anything through very closely. He would hit the information again, but he also wanted to see what else the disc had to offer. He could still hear Greg and Sayuri in the background, but what they were saying wasn't registering anymore.

Donny's cursor slowly scrolled through additional documentation, stopping over the folder that had been named "Records." He smoothly clicked on it, and found what appeared to be a series of permits and building codes. Donatello focused on one of the larger files which seemed to outline the plans for re-purposing an existing structure. He scanned the document until he reached the end, and landed on the location of the building that stood out in bold type face.

"Uh, guys?" He was aware that he was interrupting them, but that didn't feel like it mattered. "I've got some plans here...They're preceded by a letter of intent to the Government. It's concerning a structure on the east coast of Yonaguni. There's a legitimate trader's license on the property-"

"That is their _cover,_Donatello-san," Sayuri cut in. "The Akiudo operates under the guise of legal trade, but the truth is much darker."

"You don't have to convince me," Donny assured her. "What I'm saying is, we might be able to get a good picture of this place, before we step foot inside."

"That sounds promising, Donny. Why don't you give us a rundown of the disc? What else is on there?" Greg asked.

"I haven't been through everything yet. I skimmed Communications, and this was filed away under Records. There are still a few more file folders I haven't touched." Donatello clicked on one of the other folders, and perused the titles of several documents. "This looks sort of like legal junk."

Donny backed out of the folder, and focused on another one underneath it. "Finances? That sounds interesting."

Sayuri was so close to him that she nearly brushed his shoulder, but Donatello barely noticed.

"Whoa." He exhaled softly when the list of files stretched down the page. "Invoices...these are going back...Geesh, Sayuri, look at these dates."

"Open one up, Donatello-san, do not keep me in suspense!"

The turtle shot a half-grin over his shoulder, and clicked on one of the tabs that was marked for the year 2000. He silently skimmed through a description of physical characteristics of someone, including height, weight, and distinguishing features. The document specified that payment was for services rendered. Donatello suddenly noticed that Sayuri was breathing harder behind him.

"It is not enough," she whispered. "We know that their victims were sold, but we have to be able to _connect _the Akiudo directly to those who were taken."

Donatello stared at the screen pensively. "This is only half the picture, Sayuri. This invoice tells part of the story, and we'll track down the rest. Did you notice these numbers here in the right hand corner? They definitely mean something. My guess is, we can use them to help fill in the other blanks. They could be the link to connecting one document to another. This isn't bad news - try not to think of it that way."

"I am sorry. I am not trying to be pessimistic, I just want answers, Donatello-san, and I want to get your brother back. I will not forgive myself if something happens to him."

"I'm going to copy some of these files, Sayuri, and you can start helping me go through all of this on the other laptop. It could be that the most helpful information resides in the Communications folder. There are a ton of messages to get through, and I won't be able to do it on my own."

"I do not believe there is anything you cannot do," Sayuri said solemnly.

The purple-masked turtle chuckled. "Two heads are always going to be better than one-"

"And he's going to have to rest at some point," Greg interjected.

"Yup, been waiting for that one, Heff. How long have you been holding out?" Donatello grinned.

"Long enough. I'm not going to keep drugging you up either," he said sardonically, pointing at the portable coffee pot.

"Just one more, Heff, please? We're on a roll here."

"_You _are on a roll," Sayuri emphasized.

"Yeah, but we're both about to be, because I'm giving you some work to do."

"I was wondering when you would get around to it."

"You been waiting on me too? You've got to speak up, Sayuri, I tend to get a little bit...consumed when I'm in the middle of something."

"You take a break, and I'll give you a couple more hours of solid work time before you have to pack it in, Donny," Greg told him.

"Ah, notice he said _you_, and not me," Sayuri pointed out.

"Now you're getting it, Sayuri. You can research to your heart's content a lot longer than he'll let me," Don replied.

"What about the other disc though?" she asked suddenly.

"Tell you what. Why don't I turn this laptop over to you completely, and I'll get started on breaking the encryption of the second disc on the other computer."

"After you take a break," Greg said threateningly. "Don't make me get Raph or Mikey down here."

Donatello scoffed at him. "Mike's not going to make me do anything."

"You wanna bet, Donny?"

The turtle leaned against the wall more heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't wait until I'm past all this physical stuff. I'm so over it."

"The rest of us are too, believe me."

Donatello gave Greg a sad look that had the ability to work on selective people.

"You know what I mean, Donny!" Greg protested.

"I'm just dead-weight right now."

"No you're not; that isn't what anyone thinks. Geesh, you have to go and make me feel all guilty for trying to protect your shell."

Donatello_ had _been teasing the man, but the last statement hit a little too close to home to what Leonardo had done. The turtle looked down for a few seconds, and when he raised his head, Greg was staring at him wistfully.

"Maybe there's something that will make you feel better, more like yourself."

"Coffee?"

"No, it's better than coffee. Stay here."

Greg disappeared around the corner, and returned a moment later with a familiar weapon in hand.

Donatello gasped. "You found-"

"Mike found it actually, so you can thank him."

Donatello wrapped his fingers around the silken hand-grip of his bo, and grinned at Greg. "This _is_ better."


	53. Holding Pattern

After how long it had taken to get to Iriomote, the jump to Yonaguni felt like the blink of an eye to Raphael. The boat had been hovering off the east coast of the island for a couple of hours, and impatience was making a comeback inside Raphael. The massive cliffs had held his attention for awhile, until he decided to wander below deck to see what was happening on the tech end of things.

Donatello and Sayuri were spread out over the small living space with their work, and Greg was sitting off to one side. No one was talking. Donny looked completely engrossed in the screen in front of him. With some appreciation Raphael noticed that Sayuri looked sufficiently amazed by his younger brother, the way her eyes kept returning to him.

The red-masked turtle stood still in the doorway for a few more seconds, until Donatello jolted up straighter on the cushioned bench.

"Got access to the second one," he announced. "C'mere, Sayuri - I'd like you to double-check my Japanese on something."

"I do not believe you need anyone to check your work, Donatello-san," she replied, but the woman seemed eager to share what he'd brought up on the screen.

Greg glanced up from his perch, noticing Raphael. "Hey. I was about to come up and talk to you guys."

"What's up, Heff?"

"Brandon's supposed to be holding to the east coast for now, and keep us on this side of the island. We have a few things to figure out before we attempt anything with your brother."

"How far is he from here?"

"Not. The entire island is only about eleven square miles across, and his signal is transmitting from the southwest. It sounds like Donny just broke the encryption code on the second disc, so hopefully we'll get some more information that can help us."

"Like what, Heff? A giant map that says 'Leo is here'?"

Greg shook his head. "I'm just as anxious to get to him as you are, but, Raph..." The man looked around self consciously, as if the wrong person was going to hear him. "We're _seriously_ outnumbered. We don't want to get into a fight with them, not if we can help it."

Raphael snorted. "Speak for yourself, man."

Greg got to his feet with one of the most serious expressions Raphael had ever seen him use. "Raph, I _mean_ it. No matter how good you and Mike are, you have to face that it's just the two of you. Donny's out, and only God knows what condition Leonardo is in, _if _we could even get to him before something broke out. I'm sure Brandon will be a real help, but that would still leave the three of you at an extreme disadvantage. You'd take several of them down with you, but I'd rather everyone get to go home safely. Wouldn't you?"

The red-masked turtle nodded curtly. "But I can't make any promises not to bust some heads, Heff. I won't swear something to you that I don't think I can keep."

"And I'd be more than happy to watch you do it, but it's still going to have to wait a little while. They need some time to decipher what we have to work with, and then we need a plan of attack. Are you down with that?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Like I've got a choice? Are we gonna stay in the ocean?"

"We don't have any reason to be forced off the boat, except for the space issue. But if being on land would make waiting easier..."

Raphael shrugged. "I'll see what the others think." He shot a look at Donatello, and then gave Greg a pointed glance. "You make sure he's taken care of though, unless you want me hanging out down here too."

"Of course, Raph. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Lemme know if you find the answer to life, the universe, and everything," Raphael said a little sarcastically, and turned to go back to deck.

Michelangelo was hovering expectantly. "Are we waiting?"

"You know it. My favorite part of every mission."

Mike made a face. "Yeah - mine too. Does Donny look okay?"

Raphael nodded. "He's back in his element; gives him less time to feel guilty over Fearless sacrificing himself for him."

Mike looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly before sinking to a cross-legged position on the deck. "This is serious stuff, huh? The kinda thing we need Leo _and_ Donny's heads planning."

Raphael tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Between my brawn and your hard head, the Akiudo still won't know what hit 'em, Mikey."

"_Who's_ got a hard head?" Mike managed a small smile in return for him, but then sighed. "Are we gonna be trapped on the boat the whole time? It'd be nice to stretch, or even run a little."

"Can't argue with you. I told Heff I'd find out what everyone wanted to do on that count."

"I vote 'land,' if that makes any difference."

"You're counted, bro." Raphael punched his shoulder, and relaxed an arm over his shell for a moment. "Hey, we're here, aren't we? And we got Donny back. That's not bad for a day's work. We're not far from Leo either; they just gotta figure out how to get us in without raising any hell in the process."

Michelangelo's eyes ridges rose. "I was looking _forward_ to raising some hell."

"You and me both, Mikey, but apparently we're hugely outnumbered."

"And we're missing half the team," Michelangelo muttered. "This is gonna be interesting, Raph."

"That's one word for it, Mike. But we came here for one thing, and I'm sure not leaving without Leo."

Mike nodded stoically. "I'm with you, Raph, no matter what."

The red-masked turtle gazed at his youngest brother, amazed by how old his blue eyes seemed. Michelangelo had always been the picture of youth to Raphael, with an innocence he'd grudgingly admired in their younger days. But with the passing years and trials, he'd been forced to watch some of that "child-like" quality slip away from Michelangelo.

Raphael was intensely grateful for his brother's stone-hard determination and fury-driven attacks when they were surrounded by an enemy, but if he was honest with himself, it wasn't how he liked to see Michelangelo the most. He loved the knucklehead in his brother that preferred pizza and cold cereal to almost any other food, despite being one of the best cooks in the family. The little brother with whom he'd spent countless Saturdays sneaking downstairs to watch cartoons, and whose greatest goal in life seemed to be getting a rise out of Raphael.

_Everybody's gotta grow up sometime I guess...I just wish he didn't have to be tainted. I couldn't stand for something to make him so hard that the Chucklehead isn't himself anymore._

Michelangelo was now peering at him strangely. "What, Raph? Have I got something on my face? Just show me already."

Raphael laughed. "Nope. I'm just thinking about how much trouble those guys are gonna be in if we get our hands on 'em."

He offered his fist to Mike, and the orange-masked turtle bumped it.

"No sacrificial moves, right, Raphy? If we're gonna do this, I wanna stick together. Promise me."

"We're together, bro. No question about that."

* * *

Leonardo's shoulders throbbed with spasms of pain that still ripped through them, despite the fact that they weren't chained up anymore. He was lying on the cold floor of the holding area on his side. Every limb had been turned loose for the first time since captivity had begun, but he wasn't able to take advantage of it. His body was so sore from the beating and the stretched position in which he'd been chained that he barely had the will to turn over.

_That could also have something to do with Takashi._

The man had accompanied the warriors who brought him back downstairs, but then remained behind to silently watch the turtle.

_If he thinks the "Shitenno" is coming back just because he's standing there, he's sadly mistaken. He'll be lucky to get one syllable out of me._

It had been awhile since Leonardo had felt hunger, but the sensation was returning in full force.

_I won't starve to death_, he reasoned with himself._ It's not going to take the others that long to get here. It's sure not worth asking for anything._

"These walls are full of history, Leonardo," Takashi mentioned out of nowhere.

_Seriously? Not only am I locked up, I have to listen to you too? Talk about a captive audience._

"This building has been in my family for generations. I remember walking these halls as a boy, and picturing the day when it would be mine. I summered here with my Grandfather, almost every year."

_And I care because...?_

"This was the first place that I ever dreamed of the Shitenno, after one of my Grandfather's stories. It has been a place of power for me ever since." Takashi paused, as though he expected a response from Leonardo.

_Well he's not getting one._

"I have had numerous dreams of the Shitenno since then, but none more than when I am within these walls. To have you_ here _is the culmination of everything that I have worked for. This place has not always been in my family. My Grandfather purchased the property a couple of years after World War II, when the last of the black marketeers had fled Yonaguni. The hub of most of their activity was around Kubura–"

_Am I supposed to have some clue where that is?_

"-It served as the epicenter of the trade that existed so people could survive in the post-war climate. Yet this fortress was where the _real _money exchanged hands. In the height of the black market boom, over 20,000 people crowded onto this tiny island. Can you imagine it?"

_Would you mind getting to the point? If you even have one?_

"I have always sensed that my destiny was tied in a similar direction," he continued. "And that the Guardian spirits of the Shitenno would have some part to play in all of it. My Grandfather was a religious man, and he could see it in me too. He knew I was destined for greatness."

Leonardo couldn't hold in a snort. "This is what greatness looks like?"

"There is a matter of perspective to be considered, Leonardo. Unlike yourself, I am completely real with who I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _And why am I bothering to ask?_

"I never pretend to be anything other than what I am. I can embrace my identity without any fear, whereas you have ruthless energy beyond measure, and attempt to put a righteous spin on it. Deep down, you are not as controlled as you want me to believe. If you were set free right now, you would kill me with your bare hands. At least you would_ try_."

_I would succeed._

"My second told me about the way you attacked her on the ship. You have so much power, it is a pity you focus it on the pathetic aspiration to 'right' all that is wrong in the world. Do you not see how impossible that is, Leonardo? I shudder to think how many years you have spent fighting a battle that can never be won. Darkness exists in this world, and it is not going away. Nothing you do will change that, and yet you still oppose it, where I choose to use it to my advantage."

Leonardo rolled partially upright, just enough to be certain that the man could see his face. "What are you winning, Takashi? You're a thief. A murderer. You ruin innocent people's lives, and you don't care. There is nothing honorable or great about anything you've done. We're both going to die eventually. The real difference between us is that _you're_ the one who will end up being consumed by the darkness that you thought was your friend."


	54. Camping Out

The group consensus came down to spending the night on Yonaguni, since there wasn't enough room below deck to comfortably sleep everyone. The three "brains," as Mike had been referring to them, stayed on board continuing their research, but even they joined the rest of the group for a meal after the sun had set. Raphael and Michelangelo had made a careful circuit of the surrounding beach line, before settling in by the fire.

"I think we need to set up watches," Raphael commented once they were all together. "This island is too dang small for comfort. I know there's not a lot of people-"

"Just under 2000 actually live here," Sayuri filled in. "And that does not include the sight-seers."

"I say we need to keep an eye out," the red-masked turtle continued.

"We can do it just like Congo," Brandon offered. "Two hour slots, and no one stays up all night."

"What _is _this story with the Congo?" Sayuri asked, as if she'd been wanting to for awhile.

Raphael chuckled. "You don't know what you're asking for, sister. That would take some time to get through." The turtle was surprised as the familiar reference to the woman slipped off his tongue. _Guess I'm taking this "all for one" stuff to heart._

"Whenever I talk to one of you, I get the feeling of a wellspring teeming with more experiences than I could ever remember," she said wistfully.

"We've been around," Raphael acknowledged.

Michelangelo glanced at Sayuri, and Raphael couldn't help noticing how much softer his gaze was than it had been days ago.

"Congo was the adventure of a lifetime, and _I'll _probably be talking about it until the day I die. But I've got a good reason to be partial," Michelangelo said tongue-in-cheek, turning an appreciative look toward Rebecca.

The orange-masked turtle and the young woman had been much more reserved around each other than usual over the last couple of days, but tonight they seemed to be taking a more traditional approach.

"Why did you go to Congo?" Sayuri asked, directing the question specifically at Mike.

"One of our friends from home was off playing 'hero' with this girl right here, and some locals didn't wanna play nice."

Rebecca giggled at his simplistic telling. "One of their doctors came out to the Democratic Republic of Congo last summer, on a medical mission with Doctors without Borders. I was assigned to him as an interpreter. I lived in New York City, but I'd never meant any of these guys before that trip."

"An interpreter?" Sayuri sounded even more curious. "You seem like you speak a good measure of Japanese. You speak other languages as well?"

"I'm proficient in a number of African tongues, as well as French."

Michelangelo grinned proudly at the curly-headed woman, and nodded at Sayuri. "She's got a gift. Impressed?"

The Asian woman nodded so gravely that Raphael almost laughed out loud.

_This chick is _so _serious._

"What of the unfriendly natives?" she pressed.

"We were betrayed by an old friend of mine," Rebecca said quietly. "He helped set us up to be kidnapped by a particular rebel group that still has a strong presence in the DRC. They wanted Dr. Sloan for his medical abilities, and they needed me to translate for him." The sadness that traced Rebecca's voice gave way to a sudden smile. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I got rescued by _him_." Rebecca rested a hand over Mike's arm, and the turtle snorted.

"What she _means _is, I got us separated from the rest of the group, and thoroughly lost in the rainforest for about two weeks."

"It wasn't so bad," Rebecca remarked. "Most of it anyway. The ending, I could have done without."

Sayuri looked a little uncomfortable, but Raphael knew the woman's inquisitive nature had not been satisfied.

"I do not mean to pry where it is not my business, but is there something between the two of you?"

Mike nodded again. "We got married a little over a month ago, so the honeymoon ain't over yet."

As if to demonstrate the point, Rebecca leaned further against the turtle's plastron, and turned her head to kiss him. Raphael kept a chuckle to himself again.

_She wants to prove that it's real_, Raphael mused. _She sure can make it look easy._

"Congratulations," Sayuri said immediately.

"Thanks. I'm a lucky guy," Michelangelo proclaimed.

Rebecca shook her head. "That's what they _all _think. But we know better."

Sayuri blinked in confusion, and Raphael leaped to her rescue.

"She's talking about the other ladies in our lives, Sayuri. We like to argue about who gets the most out of the relationship." Raphael threw a glance back over at his brother. "You two don't gotta hang out with us all night, y'know? You don't have to be afraid to get lost."

"That's probably not a good term to use concerning Mike," Rebecca said with a straight face.

"How lost can I get us, Beck?" Michelangelo wondered. "How big is this island again?"

"I dunno, Mikey, you could probably find a way." Raphael snickered. "Why don't you get going?"

After the red-masked turtle watched them go, his gaze traveled to his other brother, who looked like he was dozing with his eyes open.

"Hey, Genius. What are you fighting it for?" Raphael snapped his fingers to get Donatello's attention, and laughed at the way his startled brother immediately reached for his bo. "Sparring can wait a few more weeks, Don, or at least until you've had your beauty sleep."

"Who decided to call it that?" the purple-masked turtle murmured.

"Call it what you want, just go get some."

Raphael had questions about the work they'd been doing, but had decided to wait to ask Greg and Sayuri until after Donny had gone down. The last thing he wanted to do was get his younger brother riled up. It felt a little strange to sit back down to a strategy session with the three remaining humans. It felt awkward to be doing it without Leo _period_, but they needed to stumble forward regardless.

"So. Where are we at?" Raphael asked bluntly.

"We're still figuring that out," Greg admitted. "We've got a lot of information at our finger-tips; it's just a matter of figuring out what we can use. We have what we _think_ is the layout of their base. We've also got access to a bunch of their internal communication, and we're hoping we can learn more about the way they operate on a daily basis through them."

"Any idea what's going on security-wise?" Raphael asked. "Is this like one of those times when Donny could hack their network from the outside? It'd be pretty cool if he didn't have to be in there."

"They don't have a traditional network." Greg glanced at Sayuri.

"Yonaguni does not have wireless internet access," she explained. "All the business or private use still occurs over a dial-up connection."

"And that means..."

"It means we need Donatello physically present to break us in," Greg answered. "It is what it is, Raph."

The red-masked turtle flung the remnants of a twig into their fire. "Any idea how soon we can move?"

"I think we need another day at the least," Greg said meekly. "I would help more with the research if I could, but I don't read Japanese any more than I can speak it."

"Where did these discs come from again?"

"My contact from HijutoChem stole them from a colleague, a man who was planted at the Lab by the Akiudo. Inukai was a key player in the gang from what I have read so far. He designed their security net, and he was Takashi's adviser on all things technical. I performed an internet search on the man about an hour ago, to see if I could turn anything else up on him." Sayuri hesitated for a few seconds. "According to the news feeds, Inukai turned up dead weeks ago, at the Lab of all places. The police ruled it as a suicide."

Raphael made a face. "What do you say to that? Could it be bogus?"

"The Akiudo may have killed him for the breach of stolen information, but I find it more likely that he killed himself. The gang would not have left his body behind to be found. He probably assumed that his life was over as it was."

"Then back to the living," Raphael said swiftly. "We've got a layout of the building, and a bunch of messages. What else?"

"We have partial invoices that go back as far as 1996," Sayuri said with an angry undertone. "They do not give us the entire picture, but Donatello-san is certain they will fill in the rest of the gaps later. His confidence is impressive."

Raphael chuckled. "He's a genius - there's no point in arguing with him, Sayuri. Take it from someone who knows."

She nodded, and went on. "The other disc appears to focus on more technical aspects regarding HijutoChem. I do not know if it will be of use in our situation, but your brother does not want to rule it out yet either."

Raphael shook his head. "Let him search every nook and cranny. You never know what random information could be hiding in those discs. So we're still in a holding pattern, right?"

Greg nodded apologetically.

"Just making sure."

Raphael felt disappointed, but he didn't want to let them know it. He knew they were expending all the effort they could to figure the puzzles out.

_And we can't afford to get sloppy. It's not like we have back-up. We're it. We've gotta know what we're doing before we barge in._

When the circle lapsed into silence, the red-masked turtle got to his feet. "I'm gonna move a little."

"Mind if I tag along?" Brandon spoke up before the turtle could take a step.

"Just keep up, Bran." Raphael smirked.

The human hopped to his feet and followed Raphael as he trotted off the grass back onto sand. What started out as a steady walk quickly turned into a more serious pace. Running in sand was a curious sensation to Raphael. It took a little while to get used to, but it wasn't a disagreeable feeling. They traced the seashore for a few minutes, and the turtle allowed Brandon to keep in step with him.

Raphael pulled up just short of where the water was gently lapping the shore.

Brandon exhaled as he stretched a leg out behind his back. "Been sitting in that boat too long."

"Don't you go getting soft on me, Brandon."

"Like that's going to happen." The man scoffed, and gave the turtle a sidelong glance. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered swiftly. "There's stuff y' can't help thinking at a time like this, and running helps slow it down for me."

"We don't have to talk."

Raphael shook his head. "But that's why you've been my shadow, isn't it?"

Brandon shrugged. "I thought I'd keep you company, and I thought...maybe you should hear a couple things too."

Raphael dropped straight into the sand. "Okay. What pep talk do you have on deck tonight?"

"Raph, it's not really like that. I just wanted to say that I know your brother and your Sensei would be proud of you right now."

Raphael snorted. "I haven't even _done_ anything yet."

"Yeah you have," Brandon said seriously. "Raph, you've been so...it isn't that you're not...I don't know how to put this the right way. You've been taking a firm hand, without the use of your usual threats or violence," he added with a nervous chuckle. "You've stayed extremely calm, and it's noticeable."

"It's shocking what you can do when you don't have a choice."

"You _always _have a choice, Raph. Leonardo's going to be thrilled to hear about your influence throughout this."

Raphael rested his chin in one palm as he stared at the water. "Yeah, well...he can have it all back. I don't want to be anything more than a temp in this position. I couldn't replace Leo, and I wouldn't want to." He turned his head to give Brandon a grin. "I enjoy venting too much. This 'control' stuff is for the birds."


	55. Purpose

Losing track of time was one of the most irritating things about being held captive. Weariness was no measure for morning or evening; Leonardo was tired enough to sleep, no matter what time of day it was. Takashi's comings and goings had only allowed for brief stages of rest at a time. The man was more talkative than he'd been yet, and Leonardo couldn't help feeling like Takashi was still trying to get a rise out of him. The blue-masked turtle ignored him for the most part, deciding not to dignify any more of Takashi's "family history" with more than a grunt.

_He's gotta sleep sometime, doesn't he? _Leonardo could feel the man's dark eyes boring into his shell. _This guy has gotta get out more often. Like right now would be nice._

"Thirsty, Leonardo?"

_That _question perked the turtle up considerably. Leo glanced over his shoulder to see the man holding a flask against the bars, and he rolled carefully upright.

"I thought so."

Takashi pulled it away teasingly, and Leonardo figured the man was just messing with him. When he returned it a second time, extending it through the open space of the bars, Leonardo made a grab for it before he could start any more games.

The turtle sank back down against the wall, and relaxed into an awkward sitting position on the floor. Daichi's flogging had made it impossible to be pain-free no matter which way he tried to move, but the freedom to be without the manacles _almost_ made it worth it.

_It's worth it to listen to Takashi prattle on too, if he ends up giving me something for my trouble._

Leonardo shook the flask lightly. It only felt like it was about half-full, and that meant he wasn't going to waste a single drop. He'd been tempted to drink all of it in a single gulp, but decided to force himself to remain a little controlled.

_Who knows when they'll give me more water?_

Leonardo ended up taking one good drink, and got something very different than what he'd expected. The turtle choked severely as the alcoholic burn hit his throat like a thousand daggers. He heard Takashi laughing, and threw the man a glare he_ wished _was powerful enough to kill him.

"You do not appreciate a fine thing I see - that is the best _hanazake _Yonaguni has to offer. They are legendary for their 'flower sake', which is nowhere near as delicate as it sounds, right, Leonardo?"

The turtle barely stayed his hand from hurling the flask back at him. It was probably the reaction Takashi craved, and there was no chance that Leonardo could strike him with the bottle through the bars anyway.

_I'll have to be satisfied with my imagination for now. Shell, when did I become so _trusting_? Boy, am I glad I didn't drink that whole thing at once._

Takashi appeared to be quite amused with himself, and Leonardo rolled his eyes as he turned back over.

_I'm glad to see that the _mature_ portion of our relationship is taking off._

"I do hope that tomorrow will find you in a cooperative mood." Takashi made the statement casually, but it caused Leonardo to wonder if the bottom was about to drop out on him.

He decided not to acknowledge that the man had said anything, as he fought down the wave of nausea that coursed through his empty stomach. _I shouldn't torture myself by sitting here and trying to figure out what that means._

After a couple of quiet minutes, Leonardo glanced over to see that the man was gone. He heard the echo of a sturdy door closing, followed by the footsteps of what had to be the new rotation of guards. The turtle kept his back to them, and focused dully on a minute crack running across the concrete like the thin strand of a spider's web. He rubbed both arms suddenly, as another chill wracked his nerves.

_I hope Donny's all right, but the others should be able to track him. I'm sure they're not out there wasting time. I wonder how everyone is faring at home. I hope Karina's okay with the baby...and I hope she can hold on until Raph can get there. Not that she gets to _choose_ when the baby comes. I hope I get to see the baby myself._

The discouraged thought washed over him before he could prevent it.

_Don't start feeling sorry for yourself_, he thought fiercely. _It hasn't even been that long, and you could have had it a lot worse. _Leonardo closed his eyes and sighed quietly. _There's no sense in comparing it with anything else. Honestly, I'm kind of glad it's me, and not one of the others. Would you still think I'm doing a good job down here, Sensei? Somehow, I can't picture _you _ever getting into a mess like this one. Now everyone gets to put their lives in danger, just to save_ my _shell. _

The blue-masked turtle buried his chin closer to his chest as he sank into some of the unhappiness he'd been trying to avoid.

_If something happened to any of them because of trying to save me, I don't know what I'd do. How should I feel about this, Sensei? I don't want to die here alone - but I'd rather not do it with company either. _

Leonardo felt something tugging at the back of his mind; a familiar sensation he'd experienced on numerous occasions. The faintest scent of jasmine that followed it was distracting enough that he nearly lost his concentration.

_Calley. You haven't given up - I can feel it. Well, I'm not going to either._

Leonardo trembled as he conjured up a mental image of the young woman.

_Finding the Akiudo was never all about us, or revenge. It's about what you went through, Calley, and all the other girls like you. I'm going to do my best to make sure the gang gets caught this time, I swear. No more unresolved endings; somehow, it has to be finished. They've gotten away with it long enough._

_

* * *

_

"Did you get enough to eat?" Jenna frowned as she took a closer look at Karina's plate.

Karina nodded emphatically. "Jen, I'm eating like six times a day."

"And yet, somehow, you're eating less than before."

"I'm fine. What was Calley doing?"

"I didn't want to bother her," Jenna admitted. "I think she's still praying."

"Are you making sure _she's_ taken care of?"

"She's all right, Karina. Calley is just dealing with this the way she has to deal with it. She seems confident still...more confident than I've ever been able to feel."

"I think she really believes in our boys, Jen."

"So do I, but it never stopped me from worrying to death."

Karina shook her head. "Sometimes, I think Calley _gets _something that we don't."

"You and me both. Do you want me to call her in here, and see if she'll explain it?" Jenna asked wryly.

"No. She's better off doing what she's doing, and Leo probably is too."

The last part confused Jenna, and she peered at Karina quizzically.

"Leonardo's sensitive to the spiritual side of things, Jenna. Calley told me she's fairly certain he'd be able to feel it."

"I hope he can," Jenna agreed. "But what about the Mommy to be?"

Karina turned her gaze up to the ceiling. "I miss Raph, and I'm already sick of this bed. I don't get why my own brother-in-law would ground me."

"The labor pains could have had something to do with it, Kari. You don't want to have this baby before your boy gets home, do you?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'd feel bad, but more importantly...I just want the baby to be okay."

Jenna stared at her friend for a long moment without speaking. Karina had been quieter over the last few days, even as her outward anxiety was increasing.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jenna asked gently.

"Think positively," Karina answered correctly from reflex. "Why is it so easy to worry, Jen? It doesn't make a dent in the problem, yet it's the first thing I always turn to."

"You're not alone in that. I think sometimes the only way around it is to focus on something else. Every time it pops up in your head, you have to change your thinking. Splinter used to get on me a lot about my thoughts. You have no idea how much we're affected by all the things we dwell on. For a long time, I felt like I was at the mercy of the negativity. I didn't believe I could break that cycle, because the thoughts kept returning to me.

"Splinter explained that a lot of those fleeting thoughts that occur to us are like birds. You can't stop them from flying over your head, but you don't need to let them nest there. I'm still a work in progress, but taking his advice to heart has helped me." Jenna was surprised to feel tears rising, and took a deep breath to control them.

"What, Jen? What is it?"

"I used to be a lot _harder_ than I am now, but the urge to protect myself is still there. There's no fear of being hurt by any of you, but it's a natural reaction that I find myself fighting to this day. But I really am trying."

Karina reached for her arm. "I've never felt like you were intentionally shutting any of us out. And when you're with Donny...Jen, watching you with him was the first indicator to me that I wasn't crazy for crushing on Raph. It was so real that it made it feel perfectly possible for something to happen with me and Raphael, even if I didn't expect it to at first."

"I don't think anyone ever expects to get to feel the way we do about them, Kari. They're the most unreal guys I've ever known, but at the same time...I feel more alive when I'm with Donny than any other time."

Karina nodded, and then smiled as she brushed her stomach. "Can you imagine what it will be like with a little Raphael running around?"

Jenna chuckled. "I think you're going to have your hands full."

Karina flopped down on her pillow dramatically. "You're right. I should probably get as much rest as I can _now_."

"Well, at least you won't be doing it alone. You'll have some very nice 'aunties' around to help."

"Did you ever...Was it something you ever pictured? Having a kid with Donny?"

The raven haired woman shook her head. "We didn't think it was possible. Turns out we just weren't _trying_ hard enough," she teased.

"I find that hard to believe," Karina shot back.

* * *

Calley took her time washing her hands in the bathroom, letting the warm water run over her skin for several seconds before shutting it off. She took painstaking care to dry her fingers, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Out of habit, she brushed blond bangs out of her eye, and shook her short hair out to make it fall properly into place.

There were still days that she would look into the mirror, and not be sure of whom she was seeing. The image didn't match the gaunt, desperate version of herself that still existed in her mind's eye.

_Haruko is dead_, she reminded herself. _And she wasn't the real you anyway._

The young woman rose on the very tips of her toes and held the position, enjoying how easily the exercise came to her now. Under Karina's direction over the last year and a half, Calley had gotten into better shape than she was in when she danced years ago.

_Yet another thing I didn't imagine doing again. _He's_ the one who made me want to go back to it._

With the thought of Leonardo she relaxed back onto her heels and ducked her head over the sink.

_It's not over 'til it's over. I have to accept that no news is good news for now, and keep praying for the best._

While she had experienced a unique sense of heightened intuition for most of her life, using it in conjunction with prayer was something that had only emerged in the last few months, under Rebecca's influence.

_"You're getting these feelings for a reason," _her friend had told her._ "A gift like this isn't random. You should be seeking out the best way to use the knowledge your spirit is picking up."_

Calley had never given very much thought to a purpose for her gift, or for life in general. Dancing gave her joy as a youngster, but even then, she'd never considered it a calling.

_It seems like everyone under the sun wonders why they're on Earth, and what they're supposed to be doing. I've focused so much on what other people are thinking and feeling...I don't remember ever questioning what _I_ was here for._

Calley glanced up from the sink to meet her reflection again.

"Why are you here? What are you supposed to do?" she asked aloud.

The Family. Leonardo was a huge part of her identity now, and was the main reason she'd hung on through the difficulty of emerging out of addiction back into the real world.

_Whatever I'm meant to do for the rest of this life, it must involve him. Maybe I should be thinking of this a different way. He asked me to be his, and he's the guiding force of the clan. I guess I should be looking for the best way to support him _in _that leadership. He carries a heavy weight of responsibility. I don't know if I can help him bear it or not, but...if we're tied together, there has to be some mutual benefit._

Calley gave the mirror image a wry smile.

_I'm probably complicating this more than I should be. He's the Fearless leader, and he wants me by his side. If I'm not getting it right, I'm sure he'll find some way to show me._

Calley exhaled softly as she reached to retrieve the engraved silver band she'd set on the shelf for safe-keeping, and then slipped it back onto her ring finger.

"_Eien no ai_," she read aloud from the inscription. The Japanese words for "eternal love" still felt strange coming off her tongue, but the gesture was appreciated nonetheless. _You made me a promise, Leo, and you always keep your promises. Whatever happens, I know you'll do everything in your power to uphold it._


	56. Position

Raphael breathed in and out several times, until it felt like the sea breeze was overwhelming his senses. Donatello had awakened that morning with renewed urgency, and immediately made the impassioned plea to get back onto the water and into a position from which they could prepare to move on the building. The red-masked turtle was eager to move anyway, but hadn't made the directive himself so that he wouldn't put pressure on Donatello or Sayuri.

Raphael caught himself asking a lot more questions than normal. His usual stance was to stay out of the tactical discussions. He counted on Leo and Donny to put him into the position where he could cause the most damage, and didn't really care how he got there. Now he'd been doing his best to listen to Donny patiently, even to the parts he didn't understand.

"There's a good side to them having an old-fashioned internet connection?" he asked Don.

"It makes it simpler to cut off their communication in a way, and I don't have to break inside their network to do it. It only requires knocking their phone line out of commission."

"And that's easy to do?"

"Yes, and perfectly explainable. In a dead zone like this, they probably experience periodic interruptions in service. In fact...I remember Inukai bringing it up in a couple of messages, when Takashi was coming down hard on him for it. He assumed the equipment was malfunctioning, and blamed Inukai for the issues, when that wasn't the problem at all. Inukai wanted to establish a satellite link that would be more reliable, but Takashi wasn't down for it at all."

Raphael snorted. "He didn't want the connection to work better? Sounds like he's doing half the work for us."

"He's paranoid, Raph. He doesn't want a satellite link for the same reason that he doesn't like cameras. He's worried about being recorded, and digitally captured. His livelihood depends on invisibility, and he takes that requirement seriously.

"Even the information that Inukai dared to carry outside the fortress was probably enough to get him on Takashi's bad side. I'm sure those discs were never supposed to leave Yonaguni, and I can only speculate why he would have taken the chance. The interesting thing is that with him being dead, the Akiudo likely doesn't know what Sayuri got her hands on. That must be absolutely driving them crazy."

"How do you think it went down with that contact of hers?"

"My guess is that Yoshida got caught with his hand in the cookie jar by the surveillance at the Lab, and it was only a matter of time before the Akiudo caught up to him. He's probably also the one who gave Sayuri away to them. I don't want to say that to her, though she might already be thinking it too. The Akiudo employs methods that...well, they'd make somebody wanna talk pretty quickly."

A pit instantly formed in Raphael's stomach. "Do you think they...What if they're using something like that on Fearless?"

Donatello shook his head. "It's unlikely, Raph. Remember, they didn't do anything that serious to Mike."

The red-masked turtle felt doubtful. "They almost _killed_ him."

"Because they drugged him when they had no clue what they were doing."

"And they're so much better now?" Raphael demanded. "You said they already drugged Leo once, and it messed up his breathing!"

"From the talk I could hear in the van, that was the fault of an individual working alone, Raph," he replied evenly. "We're going after him. Don't waste your energy getting mad right now. Save it for when it'll do us some good."

Raphael opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sayuri rushing to join them on the deck. From the way she approached, it was clear that she was excited about something. Donatello seemed to have picked up on it too.

"What did you find?" the purple-masked turtle asked.

"I am not absolutely certain of it, Donatello-san; I wanted you to see it first." The Asian woman produced a printout for the turtle, which Donny quickly perused. "I thought I knew what it was, but I wasn't sure."

One look at Donatello's face made Raphael lose patience altogether. "Shell, Genius, just get on with it! What'd she find?"

"We need a radio," Don said immediately, and then focused on Raphael. "I think she stumbled onto the frequency they're using, Raph!"

"But what does that _mean_?"

"If we can align with the signal they're using, we should be able to listen in on their transmissions. With a place that size, they have to be communicating that way. Have you seen a radio lately?"

The red-masked turtle nodded. "I'm sure I have with the rest of our stuff. I'll be back."

Raphael ducked below deck to the place where their gear had been stored, and began digging through supplies to find one of the walkie talkies. He felt eyes after a couple of minutes, and looked up to see Mike standing in the doorway.

"Are you on a scavenger hunt?"

"Yeah - get in here and help me, Chucklehead. Gotta find a radio for Donny."

The orange-masked turtle joined him inside the room, and stared at his brother for a moment longer before diving in to help.

"Does Donny think they're onto something?"

"It has to do with a frequency, Mike. He thinks they might be able to listen in on the Akiudo or something."

"Just like a real spy," Mike said under his breath.

"What are you talking about, Mike?"

"Nothing - just a random speck of inspiration to deal with at a better time. Let's find that radio so he can go to town." Michelangelo grinned.

Raphael shook his head before jumping back into the case of supplies through which he'd already been searching.

* * *

It didn't take long to get the boat down to the southern coast, but Brandon was careful to keep them anchored a few miles away from the location for which they were actually shooting. They were still strategizing the best way to move in, and everyone was together on the top deck for the first time. Donatello's computer-generated version of the blueprints was being cast against the shadowed wall of the Captain's quarters, so that the entire team could see it.

"It's on an interesting piece of land," Donatello said. "Part of the main facility extends toward the water in such a way that it looks like a boat could access it directly from the ocean."

"Is that the plan?" Brandon asked impishly. "You want me to drive on up so we can knock on the door?"

"Only if you've got a death wish, Bran." Raphael scoffed.

"There are several points of entry that we can consider," Donny went on. "It's just a matter of settling on the one that best combines ease of access with the least amount of vulnerability. There's a chance we can even go through their storm drain that feeds to the ocean. We'd just be doing it in reverse."

"I say we nix that idea," Greg spoke up. "There's too much danger to our electronics, Donny, not to mention the possibility of your temperatures dropping too far. I say that serves as a last resort."

Raphael nodded. "Gotta agree with Heff on that one, Don. What else you got?"

"As long as I knock out the phone line that communicates with the motion sensors, our options are wide open. We could possibly even wing it, by seeing what looks most accessible on foot. I think it could be smart to approach the facility from the North, because it appears to be their biggest blind side. Means dealing with a serious wall though."

Raphael shrugged. "We've got equipment to rappel, right?"

Donatello nodded. "I would um...I'd probably need help though."

The red-masked turtle sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess we'd better address this issue right now."

"What issue?" Brandon asked. "You guys can handle Donny, can't you?"

"This ain't just about him; it concerns all of us," Raphael clarified. "And who's coming inside."

No one said anything for a moment, and Sayuri got to her feet.

"I did not come this far to wait outside," she said.

"And I'm not going to either," Greg added. "I know you'd rather go without us-"

"Right, this is how it is," Raphael cut him off. "You both have as much right to go as the rest of us, and you might even be able to help Donny with some stuff. I just don't know if we'll be able to protect you if things go south."

"That is the risk we take," Sayuri said doggedly.

Raphael eyed the circle for a few seconds. His protective instincts were balking, and he was in a physical battle to control them. "This is your thing, Heff. I can't tell you what to do in this case, and I'm not going to try to. The only person I'm putting my foot down over is Becky. No offense, Sis, but you're not stepping one foot inside that hell-hole."

"I second that," Mike volunteered.

The young woman looked uncomfortable. One of her arms was looped through Michelangelo's, as if she was afraid to let go of him. "I can handle the boat," she faltered. "Maybe I can be your getaway driver after all."

Raphael nodded. "Sounds like the perfect job for you." The red-masked turtle looked at Brandon. "Are you in, man?"

"You know it - that's why I'm here."

Raphael enjoyed the confidence in Brandon's voice, and only wished his own gut could match it. Amber eyes turned to Donatello.

"We don't have a choice, do we, Donny? You've gotta come with us."

"It's too risky for me stay behind, Raph."

"It's awful risky to take you in too. You're not doing any fighting, bro - do you follow me?"

Donny nodded meekly.

"So we've got some surveillance to perform," Raphael stated. "Are we gonna get on dry ground?"

"I think that can wait a few hours yet," Donatello replied. "I'm still piecing together their security features based on information off the second disc. It was Inukai's design, which means I'll probably have access with his log-ins, even though he's not around anymore. I doubt they have someone else in place already who knows enough about the software to change those settings."

"Who's monitoring the radio?" Raphael asked.

Sayuri held up the device.

"Lemme know when you need a break. Me and Mikey can take on some of that listening load," he suggested, and the woman nodded. "Donny, can you tell us anything about Leo physically?"

"His temperature is down a couple of degrees, but it's nothing drastic. Judging from his blood sugar level, his energy has bottomed out. I haven't seen any serious spikes in heart or pulse rate, which indicates that they're not doing anything dangerous to him. I have something in my bag of tricks that may be able to help him in the short term, if it's absolutely necessary."

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"A fast-acting adrenaline booster that I designed with something like this in mind. I've had it in the hopper for a couple of years, but Doc has never been keen on it because of the crash that followed in testing. But in a worst case scenario..."

"What crash?" Raphael asked suspiciously.

"The formula has a duration of action of about three hours, after which comes the crash, and total collapse. I'm not saying we _should _use it; just that it's an option."

"I don't care for the sound of it, especially if Doc didn't go for it," Raphael told him.

"Last resort," Don said pointedly.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You know all of us physically, Don. If it's up to a safe place where you know it won't hurt Leo, and we _have_ to use it, I won't rule it out. You have tested this thing a few times, right?"

"I never use you guys as my guinea pigs!" Donny said a little indignantly.

"Yeah, just yourself," Mike muttered.


	57. Subject

The _bang_ of the door of his cell being flung open welcomed Leonardo back from the darkness to which he'd retreated. The turtle sat upright a little too quickly, and had to brace his forehead against the pain that followed. There was no telling how long he'd been asleep, or what time it could be now.

"_You are wanted, demon_," Daichi informed him snidely. "_Do you prefer to go the hard way, or the easy way_?"

Leonardo stared back at the warrior, considering his options.

_I could fight them from putting the chains back on, but it seems pointless. They'd just overwhelm me anyway. No sense in forcing them to hurt me worse in the process._

The blue-masked turtle swallowed his pride, and didn't resist when Daichi bent over him with a pair of the manacles. He allowed the man and a couple of the other warriors to bind him again without a fight, and received a wide smirk from Daichi.

"_I guess it _is_ possible to beat submission into one of you_."

Leonardo snorted inwardly. _You haven't begun to break me, you idiot...but I'll let you think what you want to think. If you believe I'm drowning under this, so much the better._

Leonardo assumed they would be taking him upstairs like before, so he was surprised when they bypassed the exit door, and carried him down the hallway instead. The turtle glanced around swiftly as he was taken into another room with more light than he'd been exposed to in days. His heart skipped a beat when he saw what looked a lot like an exam table, and Ayumu standing nearby.

"_What, no fuss this morning_?" Ayumu grinned at Daichi.

"_He was quiet - he may have gotten the message after all_."

_Why do bad guys insist on talking about you like you can't even hear them? I still have ears._

Leonardo's irritation was sharp, and his concern was growing. He remembered the doctor's cold manner with him when he'd come around the first time in the van, as well as the trained pressure point the man had used on him.

_He's probably an expert on inflicting all kinds of pain. Question is, what's he going to do with me?_

Leonardo had a strong sense of revulsion as Ayumu touched him, running a hand lightly over a couple of the wounds with which Daichi had provided him the day before. He steeled himself not to outwardly react to Ayumu, even resisting the urge to glare at him for the moment.

"_I would prefer not to begin with him in this condition_," Ayumu said dismissively.

_That sounds too good to be true._

"_I would rather get him rinsed off first. Would you mind leaving some warriors to assist me_?" Ayumu continued.

"_I am responsible for him_," Daichi growled. "_All of us will stay. I do not trust his cooperation to continue_."

Leonardo scowled before he could stop himself.

"_You see_?" Daichi pointed at him. "_Just direct us, and we will take care of the rest_."

The turtle tried to wipe the expression away as he was jerked into a small tiled corner in the back of the room, and forced under the spigot that was mid-level on the wall. The water was cold - probably a lot colder than it _needed _to be. His first inclination was to try to steal a drink in the process, but Daichi's hand never left the back of his head. Leonardo couldn't move even half an inch without the giant man yanking him the opposite direction. Leonardo silently cursed the man and tried to control his own shivering. The experience probably only lasted about twenty minutes, though the cold made it feel like it was longer.

"_That is better_," Ayumu commented behind Leonardo's back. "_No telling where this thing has been. It is better to start fresh_."

Leonardo started to exhale to control his angry reaction, right before Daichi snagged the turtle off the floor and hefted him over his shoulder, instead of allowing the warriors to carry him like before.

_Is this you showing off? I'm sure everyone's really impressed. _There was something extremely irritating about being carried by the man that way.

Daichi slammed him down so hard on the table that the fixture shook underneath Leonardo. The turtle was still getting over the immediate shock when Daichi called for the others to come to his side. The man pinned Leonardo against the table firmly, while the warriors removed manacles so that could snap his limbs into the iron bands that would lock him down on the flat surface.

Leonardo's gaze searched out Ayumu, and his breathing unconsciously quickened when he noticed the man pawing through some kind of kit.

"_It is nice to have a new volunteer once in awhile_," Ayumu commented. "_I have found that they do not tend to last very long_."

The man smiled wickedly at Leonardo as he showed him the syringe he was holding.

"_No_." Leonardo's automatic response was barely audible, but Ayumu laughed as though he'd heard him.

The doctor stalked threateningly toward him, appearing to enjoy the flicker of alarm that flashed through Leonardo's eyes for an instant. He laid a heavy hand on the turtle's shoulder, as he slipped the needle into Leonardo's arm with the other.

"_Nothing to worry about_," Ayumu said soothingly. "_My last subject was only in agony for about ten hours. So you see, there is an end in sight_."

Panic was threatening to overwhelm Leonardo, when he suddenly realized Ayumu was _withdrawing _blood from him, and not injecting him with any sort of chemical. The turtle's dark eyes narrowed bitterly.

"_You're hilarious. You should take up comedy on the side of torture_," he spat at the man.

Ayumu laughed. "_The truth is, I do not get to play a large role in torture; Takashi-sama enjoys it too much himself. If you find yourself cornered in this room with _him_, then you really have something to worry about_."

_The more I learn about that man, the more I want to hurt him._

Ayumu pulled the syringe out of his arm with what looked like a sizeable blood sample. "_I trust your DNA will make for fascinating research. Do you know that experts are still discovering new types of animals in the Amazon every day? Something like this, however, is the type of notoriety that scientific minds dream of. It would bring a little more excitement to the intellectual community than any of the new species _they're_ uncovering."_

_He's bluffing. There's no way that Takashi wants the rest of the planet to know about us. But that doesn't explain what he wants that blood sample for._

"_Do you have it_?" Ayumu was turned away from him, now addressing Daichi.

Leonardo saw the leather strips in the warrior's hand, and figured he might be in for a repeat of the other night. But when Daichi handed it over to Ayumu, he realized the pieces were connected somehow, fashioned into a kind of crude...muzzle?

"_You are the first animal I have ever dealt with in this fashion, so you cannot blame me for being cautious_," Ayumu said calmly. "_Especially when I know what you are capable of_."

_Not yet you don't._

Ayumu noticed him glaring at the muzzle in his hand, and patted the turtle's arm condescendingly. "_This will go more smoothly if you do not fight it_."

Anger and heat rose simultaneously as a couple of the warriors held his head down, not giving him the option of struggling while Ayumu fit the device over his mouth. If Leonardo was capable of making someone spontaneously combust by his will, the man would have burst into flames.

Ayumu stepped away from him for a moment to retrieve something else that the turtle couldn't see. When a sharp stinging sensation registered in his left side, Leonardo instinctively tried to jerk away from it. After a moment, he realized the man was addressing one of the deepest lacerations. While there was no gentleness in the doctor's touch, Leonardo noticed that he seemed to be cleaning it thoroughly.

"_I do not understand why he is making you bother_," Daichi muttered under his breath to Ayumu.

Leonardo saw Ayumu smile at Daichi in a way that left the turtle feeling uncomfortable.

"_Look on the bright side, Daichi: he will be in better condition for you to destroy. That has to be a little satisfying."_

_This marks the one time in my life when I wish I _didn't _understand Japanese._

Leonardo tried to tune them out as Ayumu worked on him, and was grateful when they lapsed into silence. It got quiet enough that he felt himself drifting somewhat. He was _tired. _As much as he'd acclimated himself to Ayumu's rough manner, he was shocked again by the sensation of something sharp digging into his arm.

The blue-masked turtle opened his eyes with a start, and the muzzle muffled his surprised gasp. Leonardo stared at Ayumu incredulously as he held up the tissue sample he'd just extracted from the turtle.

_What else do you want from me? Is dissecting my brain the next thing on your agenda?_

"_You are much luckier than most subjects who enter this room_," Ayumu stated nonchalantly. "_Takashi-sama has a purpose for you, else you would not be walking out at all. Not that you can walk right now as it is_." He chuckled.

_Keep laughing - you won't think it's funny when I get my hands on you_.

"_I am finished with him for now, Daichi - you may return the animal to its cage if you like_."

Leonardo remained limp and unresisting as the men freed him from the table, only to put him back in the stupid manacles. Inwardly he was absolutely seething from the experience, and his helplessness to do anything. His feet never touched the floor as he was hauled back to his own cell-block. Another curse leaped to his mind as they deposited him onto his plastron inside the holding area, without even bothering to take the muzzle off.

Leonardo struggled uselessly for a few seconds, a growl erupting at the lancing pain in his shoulders that accompanied how tightly his arms were pinned behind him.

_Shell, shell, _shell_. I'll get free again if it's the last thing I do._

The rage felt like it was leaping up inside of him like an untamed beast.

_This is exactly what Takashi wants_, Leonardo reminded himself. _Don't you dare give it to him._

After a few attempts, the turtle managed to flip partially on his side, and rested his head against the floor.

_Those morons don't have a clue what they're in for, not if my brothers have anything to say about it. _

_

* * *

_

The battle to sit still had been an ongoing one that had lasted far longer than Michelangelo imagined it could. The orange-masked turtle had fantasized about the opportunity to go out on a boat when they first arrived in Okinawa, but now he was just ecstatic to be getting off the thing. The vessel represented stifled waiting to him, whereas land offered the hope of actually doing something.

It was around 6pm by the time that Rebecca dropped them off at the shoreline, as the only one who wouldn't be setting foot on Yonaguni. Michelangelo was glad she was going to be in a safer position, but at the same time, he recognized how difficult the next few hours would be for Rebecca. The decision had been cast not to move until after midnight, a choice largely impacted by Donatello's amusing discovery of the imposed 11:00 curfew on the warriors.

_Ninjas with a bedtime_. Michelangelo barely contained a snicker. It wasn't the time for that kind of outburst. The information on the lockdown had translated into more waiting around for the right hour, while the last-minute preparations for the infiltration were also being completed. Mike knew how much closer they were now than they'd even been the day before, but it was still difficult to wait.

The others had hauled supplies off the boat - only what they thought they would be able to use. Everyone else was already on land, while he was lingering for a few more minutes with Rebecca. Surely no one could fault him for that. The young woman hadn't spoken more than three words at a time in the last hour, and barely made eye contact with the others as they were leaving. Rebecca wasn't avoiding Michelangelo's gaze now - she only seemed to be waiting for him to come to her.

Michelangelo crossed back over the deck to sit down next to her, and she offered him a faint smile.

"Listen, Mike, you don't have to sit here just because of me. We don't need to make a big deal over this. You have other things you should be focusing on."

"I leave the focusing to other people," he said wryly. "I know this is scary, Becky; you don't have to pretend like it isn't._ I'm _scared."

Her head shot up like a rocket. "You are?"

"Sensei used to say that only a fool never feels fear. We're stepping into the unknown, and our team isn't as strong as it normally is. Of course I'm afraid."

Rebecca's fingers traced down his arm until they came to grasp his hand. "I_ am _afraid," she acknowledged. "But at the same time, I'm confident you guys will find a way to get Leo, and get back out."

"'Cause we're ninja," Mike said with a cocky grin.

"And because I'll be praying for you every second that you're in that rotten place."

"I don't see how that could hurt us, Beck." Michelangelo traced her cheek softly, and then cupped her chin under his hand. "Are you really okay with being left alone out here?"

"I have to be okay, Mike. Maybe...maybe you should just go join the others, before this gets any harder."

He gave her the saddest blue eyes he could conjure up. "You don't wanna say goodbye properly?"

Rebecca shook her head slowly. "Mike, I don't think I even know what a proper goodbye is. I knew this could be difficult, and I didn't want to get all emotional on you."

"Well, yeah...but now I'm feeling a little deprived."

"You're not actually trying to make me laugh right now, are you?"

The orange-masked turtle drew her face back toward him. "I'd settle for you kissing me."

Rebecca rested her forehead against his as Michelangelo embraced her fiercely. He drew back after a moment to cast a lingering glance on the woman. She looked so small and vulnerable, he could hardly imagine leaving her at that second. Rebecca gave his shoulders another squeeze, and broke the eye contact he'd been holding with her.

"Go on, Mike - you've put this off long enough."

"I told you what I was waiting for."

In the blink of an eye the young woman lunged toward him, and kissed him so deeply that it sent waves of goose bumps over him. He sat back in slight amazement for a few seconds, and the Rebecca held up her arms questioningly.

"What? You said that was all you wanted, right?"

Michelangelo rested a hand on her shoulder, and tried his hardest to look reassuring again. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Not if you don't ever_ leave_. How many kisses does one goodbye require?"

"A few more like that one should do it."


	58. Tension

The night was dark and silent. The turtles and humans had a bit of a hike ahead of them to reach the site of the fortress. Rebecca could have dropped them off closer, but it would have exposed their vessel to the possibility of discovery. They'd been camped out on a ridge for a few minutes now, from which they could see the shadowed outline of the main building.

Raphael absent-mindedly ran a hand over the grappling gun on his belt, hardly believing that everyone had decided to go along with _his _rappelling idea.

_I suppose there's gotta be a first for everything. _

Raphael turned in Donatello's direction suddenly. The purple-masked turtle looked like he was poised to make a giant leap; his entire body seemed tense and uneasy.

"What's up, Genius?" Raphael asked. "How does their phone line look?"

"I'm prepared to take it down, Raph, but I don't want to touch it yet. I think it's too soon," he finished wistfully.

"You look like you're about to explode or something," the red-masked turtle returned.

Donatello sank into a calmer-looking position on the ground. "I'm ready to get _in _there, but I know we'll be better off for waiting."

Raphael nodded. "Do we have anything new on Leo's location from that last transmission?"

"What Sayuri heard seemed to be referring to the basement."

"Which doesn't exist according to those plans, right?"

"The blueprints don't address one, but Inukai's software paints the whole picture for us. He installed a number of pieces of technology down there that confirm its reality. The plans may try to hide its existence, but it _has _to be there."

"Do we need to talk about how this is going down again?" Raphael asked pointedly.

Donatello shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better."

"There ain't no part of you being in there that'll make me feel better, Donny, but we're doing what we have to. Let's take it from the top, bro - what's your main responsibility?"

"Stay out of the way," he replied flatly.

"That's not what I told you."

"That's what you _meant."_

Donatello had him there.

"What are you gonna be _doing, _Donny?"

"Heff, Sayuri, and I will take charge of the Security Center, and make sure that systems are shut down for you. We'll try to offer what assistance we can with any of the potential obstacles you have to face. And I'm staying out of the way."

"Good boy."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "You don't have to treat me like some little kid."

"Donny, that's not how I meant it, and you know it. What's your deal right now?"

"I'm so nervous I'm about to jump out of my shell, Raph! I mean, what do you _think_ is going through my head?"

Raphael nodded morosely. "Okay, I _know_, all right? We're all anxious, but I need you to stay calm."

His brother shot him a slightly apologetic smile. "That will be easier to do once we're moving. I can't stand sitting around with the tension building when we're this close."

"What time is it again?"

"We've still got a little over an hour to go, Raph."

The red-masked turtle sighed. "Can we start climbing off this ridge at least?"

Donny seemed to be thinking over it for a couple seconds, and nodded. "I don't see why not, we just have to remain unobtrusive."

Raphael chuckled in spite of himself. "Just like Hillsboro, right, Genius? Where did the van end up again?"

"That was my _girl's_doing, not mine," Donatello emphasized. "I never told her to drive the Battleshell through the cabin - just the opposite."

Raphael snorted. "Good thing she doesn't listen to you, huh, Donny?"

He expected that to at least get a smile out of him, but Donatello looked even more serious than before.

"We need to think about contacting the authorities, Raph."

Raphael released a nervous breath. "You still think we ought to call the Prefectural Police in Naha before we even get inside?"

"Their people are hours away by boat, Raph. I don't want the Akiudo to have another chance to get away. Do you?"

"Of course not, but if something goes wrong in there...They're gonna end up discovering a lot more than a slave trafficking ring."

"We gotta take that chance," Mike piped up from beside him. "If things don't work out, we might not get to call 'em at all. That would be worse."

Raphael hadn't even noticed Michelangelo join them. He decided to raise his voice to include their human friends too. "We need a verdict, guys. When are we going to call the cops? Do we want to wait to make sure we've avoided the Akiudo, or should we call the cops now so they can get their tails in gear?"

"For better or worse, I have a feeling this will end tonight," Sayuri said firmly. "The Akiudo being caught in their insidious acts is the most important thing to me, after making sure your brother is safe. I think we should call them before."

"Let's not give them another chance to cover their trail," Greg agreed.

The red-masked turtle exhaled one more time. "Okay. Then we'll call them right before we're going in. Let's get off of this ridge, and into position to scale that wall when Donny gives us the green light."

* * *

Raphael glanced back with satisfaction as they climbed down the hill, and he noted how well the humans were doing at concealing themselves in the darkness. The moon was playing along with them by casting only a faint amount of light across the land, but the stillness felt deafening to Raphael. It seemed like an illusion to the turtle, who imagined the peace as a beast that was merely lurking in wait, biding its time before it attacked.

A few yards out from the fortress, Donatello informed them that he was killing the phone line with his interference signal, and put his earpiece in. The purple-masked turtle wordlessly offered another to Raphael, and helped him hook it up properly.

"So they shouldn't be able to track us now?" Raphael asked.

"The motion sensors themselves are still on, but their communication ability to the Security Center should be shut down."

"Should be?" Raphael repeated.

"That was Takashi's big complaint a month ago about losing the phone line, and it didn't sound like Inukai got around to fixing it."

"Let's cross our fingers on that one, Donny."

Donatello nodded vigorously, wincing in pain as he did. Raphael bit his tongue from asking if he would be okay again, and glanced over at the wall.

"Are we ready to get moving then?"

"As ready as we're going to be. You called the police, right, Sayuri?" Donny asked.

"I did not tell them who I was - I only hope they took the call seriously," the woman replied.

"Then let's get the harness set up, Raphael, if you're still keen on doing it this way."

"I can handle your weight, Donny. Quit second-guessing me, and let's not waste any more time." Raphael forced the bravado into his voice, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Brandon helped fit the straps so that Donatello wouldn't be in danger of slipping while Raphael supported him over the wall, but the red-masked turtle motioned for Michelangelo to go first. Mike fired the hook from his grappling gun, and it seemed _everyone _was holding their breath while they waited for it to catch.

The orange-masked turtle gave an experimental tug to check the tension in the line, and nodded. "Feels good, Raph."

"Then get climbing, and keep it down. Give us the signal for all clear if we should follow you."

Michelangelo saluted smartly, and began scaling the side of the wall as swiftly as a cat. Raphael tried to keep an eye on him the whole way up, squinting slightly in the darkness to stay focused on his shadow. He was pleased with how difficult it was to do. Michelangelo finally passed out of his sight as he shifted over the ledge of the wall, and Raphael waited with bated breath for a sign from him.

Seconds passed without anything happening while Raphael stared at his watch, but all of a sudden, the panic button vibrated once, and cut off. The immediate shutdown was the signal he was waiting for.

"Mikey says we're clear. Why don't you guys go ahead of us, and I'll bring Donny over last." Raphael cast an appraising glance at Sayuri. "I ain't trying to be all superior or anything, but are you _sure_ you've got this?"

The woman spared him a thin smile. "Raphael-san, I was a member of what you would call a very _special_ task-force, and the expectations of the men and women were nearly identical. You could be surprised what I am physically capable of."

The red-masked turtle nodded swiftly. "Not trying to underestimate you."

"If I cannot do something, I will give you advance notice," she replied in her characteristically solemn fashion.

Sayuri did take a moment to watch Greg and Brandon deploy their own hooks before releasing her own. While the three humans scaled together, Raphael chuckled at the sight of the woman outpacing the other two.

_Well, she is lighter than either of them. Shell, I'm glad she's not as helpless as I thought she might be._

Raphael waited until they were rappelling down the other side before tapping Donny's arm.

"Yeah?" The irritation was obvious in Donatello's tone.

"You embarrassed?"

"Just a little, Raph. I feel like a bird flopping around with a broken wing out here."

"You got a broken _skull,_ Donny, and you shouldn't be doing this at all. We're taking every precaution we can to keep you safe, and I don't wanna hear you complain about it."

"Sorry. It's a weird feeling - that's all."

"It's not forever, Genius."

"Are you going to get our shells moving then?" Don asked with a more impish quality. "Ready, aim, and fire."

Raphael couldn't shoot his brother a look from the position in which he was strapped behind him, but made a face anyway. He punched the button to fire his hook, and waited for the cable to catch. As he tested the line a couple of times, he felt one of Donatello's fingers flick his shoulder.

"The thing can handle over a thousand pounds, Raph, it's not going to snap on us."

"I dunno, Donny, I haven't really been watching my figure lately."

"Have you _ever _done that?"

"Just hang on, will ya? I'll take it from here."

Raphael maneuvered arm over arm on the cable, stressing muscles to support both turtles all the way to the top. He let out a deep breath when he got his first unobstructed view of the fortress.

"There she is," Raphael said distastefully. "You ready for this, Donny?"

"Do we have a choice?"

Raphael shook his head. "Hardest part of the wall is over. Now keep your shell on a little longer, and I'll get us back to the ground."

"It seems quiet," Donny mentioned. "I really can't pick up on anything moving."

"Let's hope it stays that way, Don."


	59. Infiltrating

***Standing here at the beginning of what I consider to be the most important block of chapters in this fic, I feel the urge to reiterate the immortal words of one of my favorite authors on FanFiction: Happy authors post faster.**

**

* * *

******

Donatello didn't like the idea of splitting up inside, but had to agree with Raphael that sneaking around with all six of them would get problematic, and he had his own objective to carry out. His part was to verify that the sensors were under control and to make certain they wouldn't run into technical obstacles in trying to reach Leonardo. He and Sayuri would use the opportunity to get inside the Akiudo's database as well to get information about their contacts and the slaves the gang valued as "merchandise."

The purple-masked turtle had limited his physical activities as much as possible over the last couple of days, but still felt the weight of his limbs dragging him down slightly. The combination of not enough sleep, stress, and persistent pain were taking a toll on him that he hated admitting out loud.

Donatello tugged on his cloak awkwardly, one of three that all the turtles had donned in order to help conceal their figures. It barely left room for his weapon to breathe - not that he was supposed to be thinking about using it. He shook his head in pure annoyance.

_If they think I'm going to hold back in the case of an outright attack, they can just keep dreaming. I don't care what anyone says. Am I supposed to just curl into a fetal position and die?_

Donatello glanced to his right and saw Raphael fixed on him, as if the red-masked turtle knew what he'd been thinking.

"Are you sure you've got your directions down?" Don asked.

Raphael nodded. "And I've got you on speed-dial if we get lost," he said tongue-in-cheek.

"Please don't - let's get this done as fast as we can. Before I forget, you'd better hold onto this." Donatello handed over an epi-pen loaded with the energy booster.

"Donny, I don't know, man..."

"Last resort," he reminded him. "You'd wanna give Leo one shot, _jus_t one, you got it? And give him a heads up too, because the first time was one of the most intense things I've ever felt. The adrenaline boost is a major shock, even if you're expecting it. Watch the time too, so we know how long he's got before it wears off."

Raphael accepted the pen reluctantly. "I've got no intention of using it, Donny."

Donatello resisted the urge to repeat "last resort" again. "Just do what you have to, Raph. Our stop is coming up, so this is where we should part ways." Donny swallowed hard with the statement, and his brother's hand landed on his shoulder.

"We'll see you in a little while," Raph told him. "Stay out of trouble."

"Going to do my best, Raph. Try to avoid it yourself." Donatello exchanged a meaningful glance with Michelangelo as he passed, and then stood still for a few seconds longer until his brothers and Brandon made it around another bend out of their sight. Then he glanced over at the humans who were looking at _him_ expectantly. "Okay," he said tightly. "We're on our own, and we've got a lot to get done."

Donny led the way past two more doors, pausing by the impressive reinforced door on his left. He carefully stretched to peer through the small window, nodding to himself when he saw someone seated behind the desk with his back to the door. The man had a phone to his ear, but from the way he was punching buttons, it was clear the thing wasn't working.

Donatello chuckled softly._ You can turn it on and off all day, you idiot, and it won't make any difference._

"How do we want to handle this?" Donatello asked the others softly. "I mean, normally I'd just ninja-tize the guy-"

"But you're not supposed to be touching anyone," Greg filled in.

"Well, do you want a crack at him, Greg? You'd have to be quick; Inukai designed panic buttons that are located at various places around the building. We don't want him to have a chance to set one off."

Sayuri raised her hand before Greg could even answer. "I think you will find I am quite capable."

"It's true," Greg said dryly. "She got the drop on _me_ easily enough."

"Are you positive?" Donny verified. "I'm sure I could dispatch this guy without much effort."

"But I would consider it to be the highest honor if you would allow me," she said evenly.

"Okay...but go ahead and drug him. It guarantees a longer period of immobility."

"I agree."

Donatello searched his belt for the right pen, and held it back from her for an instant. "That's unless you're still packing your own," he couldn't resist adding.

She actually gave him a small smile.

"What shape is the door in?" Greg asked.

Donatello studied the display on the access panel, and chuckled quietly. "It's unarmed. Sloppy, huh? Works for me."

The purple-masked turtle held his breath as Sayuri slipped silently into the room, and inched toward the desk. When the Asian man began to turn around, Donatello lunged toward the door with a gasp. Before he had the door completely open, Sayuri wrapped both arms around the warrior's neck and kissed him. After a second she released the hand that was still gripping the epi-pen, and stabbed it into the man's shoulder. Donatello and Greg filed slowly into the room.

"_That_ was original." Donatello shook his head.

Sayuri shrugged. "The best weapon is often the unexpected one."

"I'm not even gonna touch that," Greg said wryly. He bent over to drag the unconscious warrior into the corner, while Donatello wheeled back around in the chair he'd been using.

"How about a little privacy with the door?" Donny suggested.

Sayuri pulled a jacket off the back of the chair and nodded. "I will find some way to mount it."

"Go ahead and hit the button on the access panel to arm the door now. We have Inukai's master override on our side."

Greg laughed. "Yeah...it was pretty cool how that outside door just popped open like magic."

"It's refreshing to not be forced to break things." Donatello grinned. "Enough chatter, I have to get started. When you're finished with that guy, would you mind listening at the door? I don't know if you'd be able to hear anyone coming, but it's better than being caught completely unaware."

"I will keep listening to their frequency, Donatello-san, but it has been quiet so far. There has not even been mention of the phone line failing," Sayuri said from across the room.

"When it's happened 200 other times, what would be the cause for alarm?" Donatello asked, his gaze never leaving the computer screen. "Sayuri, you might try tackling one of these smaller monitors. Our work will go faster if both of us are searching for the needle in the haystack of all this data. Inukai's override is supposed to be a universal code that can unlock just about anything in this place. Why he thought that was the way to go is beyond me."

"Just that 'turtle luck' again." Greg grunted as he flipped the warrior back over from binding him.

"Make sure you gag him too, Heff!"

"Right, that's all I'm good for. How come you never taught _me_ any Japanese?"

"You never asked."

"Sayuri's going to have to let me get my hands on _someone_ then, or I'm nothing but the handsome stranger along for the ride."

"You could be reaching, Greg."

"I thought you were done with the chatter. How am I supposed to hear anything outside if you keep talking to me?"

"Your voice carries about ten blocks further than mine ever has, Heff."

"He does have a point, Gregory-san."

"You're ganging up on me now, huh? Some night this is turning out to be."

* * *

On the staircase leading to the basement, heart-rates were already running much higher. Donny's instructions had been explicit, but it had still taken the three of them a couple of tries to locate the right door. Raphael felt the familiar rush, but it didn't bring him a smile like it usually did. He was far too worked up to be _enjoying_ this. Even Michelangelo appeared to be completely serious, his features taking on a rock-hard expression as if he was preparing for the fight of his life.

Raphael stole a glance at Brandon, and noticed the man was fingering one of the short sticks he had fitted at his side. As often as Raphael had watched Brandon spar with the _Bahng Mahng Ee_, it was still a strange experience to see the man carrying the twin weapons on his person the way he and his brothers carried theirs.

"Have you ever used those against a real opponent?" Raphael asked suddenly.

Brandon had a long history of Taekwondo before meeting the turtles, but his former experience had all been within the confines of a practice mat or a ring. That was until the first time Brandon had accompanied Leo and Donny on their retrieval mission inside the Akiudo's stateside compound to get their people back.

"I know what to do with them, Raph," he answered quietly.

"Just remember not to hold anything back," Raphael reminded him firmly. "If you have to use them, the _goal_ is to break something."

"I got that memo," Brandon replied stoically.

"Goes for you too, Mikey."

The orange-masked turtle shot Raphael a look. "You'll sooner have a problem holding me_ back _than forcing me into going off on these guys, Raph."

"About that. Don't forget we're keeping a low profile here. We're not supposed to be seen."

"I know, we _all _know." Michelangelo's anxiety made him sharp, and he winced before Raphael could say anything. "I don't like leaving Donny back there."

"Me neither, so let's get Fearless, and split this dump."

They were rounding the landing on the last flight of stairs when a soft sound made Raphael halt in his step.

"Hold it you two," he hissed. "We've got company."

There wasn't a huge amount of light in the stairwell, but it was plenty to see the two men that were standing guard at the door at the bottom.

"Okay, we've got 'Thing One' and 'Thing Two' to deal with. They'll see us coming a mile away using these stairs, so how can we get them to come to us in a non-threatening manner? Mikey?"

His youngest brother cracked a small grin, as blue eyes looked over his shoulder at a couple of the mounted wall fixtures. "We could give them a reason to investigate. If we blow them simultaneously, it'll seem even weirder, and give us a little more cover at the same time."

Brandon drew one of his short staffs, partially ascended back up the flight they'd come down and waited in position by one of the bulbs, while Mike hovered by one on the landing. At Michelangelo's signal, they shattered their respective fixtures simultaneously. Raphael sank into the shadows to wait and see what would happen. He heard the murmur of speech from below, but couldn't tell what the warriors had actually said.

Then Raphael heard the tell-tale creak of the railing, indicating that someone was using the staircase even though he hadn't heard them coming otherwise. As the man rounded the curve of the landing, Raphael lunged toward him, wrapping a large hand around the human's mouth before he could utter a sound. He used his other hand to strike the back of the warrior's head, and handed him off to Michelangelo for safe-keeping.

_Only a matter of time_. Raphael smirked inwardly. _You gonna come check on your buddy, or what?_

They crouched in silence for a couple of minutes, until Raphael heard the sound of a chair scraping cement.

"_Haru? Did you get lost up there, or did the Shitenno come to claim your soul_?"

Raphael shot Michelangelo a warning glance as his brother looked like he was about to burst. Only dead air stood between them and the approaching man, and that was how the red-masked turtle wanted it. The footsteps registered a little this time, and gave Raphael a clear picture of where the man was going to end up. His arm snaked out of the darkness before the man even entered his line of sight. A small yelp hardly escaped before Raphael clapped a hand over his mouth and flung him against the wall.

The warrior tried to strike him in the stomach, but Raphael avoided his knee, and returned with the same exact blow the man had attempted. His knee drove straight into the human's rib cage, probably stealing the breath right out of him.

"_You were right about the second part_," Raphael told him in a low dangerous tone, and took a few seconds to enjoy his terror before knocking him out.

"It'd be nice if they _all_ went down that easy," Brandon muttered.

"Aw, nice going, man! You just jinxed us!" Raphael shook his head. "Don't say that word again until we're home free - you got it?"

Brandon nodded apologetically. "My lips are sealed."

"Good; keep 'em that way for a little longer. We ain't found Leo yet."

Raphael led the way down the remaining flight, and stared at the door at the bottom, which he guessed would lead to the connecting hallway. He eyed the electronic access panel as if it would bite him, and Brandon took a step forward beside him.

"Want me to have a go at it?" Brandon offered. "Oh, silence. I forgot."

"No, go ahead. I just hope Donny's right about the override."

"It worked before, didn't it?" Brandon punched the corresponding digits, and grinned at Raphael when the right portion lit up.

The red-masked turtle acknowledged him with a nod, and then pressed a hand to his radio. "Donny, do you read me? We're about to head into the basement...We're clear for the moment, but I'll let you know as we go along."


	60. Leo

Michelangelo could feel his muscles tingling with anticipation as he followed Raphael through the narrow passage, his fingers already grasping the handles of his nunchucks. Brandon seemed relatively calm to his left, but the orange-masked turtle detected the faintest hitch of his friend's breath, signifying the nerves underneath the calm exterior. Mike turned his attention back to Raphael, watching for the slightest change in his brother's posture that could indicate an impending disaster.

"What number did Donny say?" Raphael asked. "It's gone completely out of my head. Tell me one of you remembers, because I really don't wanna have to ask him again."

Brandon glanced back at the number of the door they'd just passed. "From the map Donny created based on Leo's coordinates and Inukai's logistical installation, he guessed he would be in 115."

"A suppose a 'guess' is the best we have to go on," Raphael grumbled.

Michelangelo turned to begin scanning numbered doors, even though there seemed to be little point. The red-masked turtle was keeping track of everything as he went by in front of them, but it gave Mike something on which to focus besides nerves. Raphael lapsed back into silence after the exchange with Brandon, assuming the "strong silent leader" quality that Mike was much more used to associating with Leonardo. Both of his oldest brothers were capable of moving that quietly, but Raphael's small swagger still distinguished him from Leonardo's cat-like grace. The sight of Raphael's trademark confidence intact was so reassuring, that Michelangelo threw his own shoulders back more easily.

Michelangelo saw his brother pause, and held his breath as Raphael peered at an access panel.

"Is this it?" Mike asked after the red-masked turtle didn't say anything.

"It's the right number anyway. No telling what's on the other side." Raphael pressed a palm against the steel door.

"He's not alone; the guard's communication over the radio told us that much," Brandon offered. "So what do we do?"

"We move." Raphael ran a finger over the keys on the pad, the faint glow illuminating his face as he bent closer. He punched keys without hesitation this time, and the door softly clicked as it unlocked. "Ready?" the turtle whispered, as he held the door about half an inch open.

Michelangelo noticed Brandon nodding at the same time as he did. When Raphael adjusted his hood further over his face, Michelangelo automatically reached for his own.

"_State your business_," a stern voice greeted them from inside, before Raphael even opened the door the rest of the way.

His older brother seemed to freeze up for an instant, toying with the latch on the door as it sounded like the speaker was trying to grip it from the other side. Raphael remained that way for another split-second, before forcefully flinging the heavy door into the warrior. Michelangelo heard an exclamation and a rush of feet, then nearly shoved Raphael in his own haste to get into the room.

The red-masked turtle darted ahead of him without a backward glance, and leaped after the stunned man that he'd caught in the path of the door. Mike's feet left the ground at the sight of two more figures, and he immediately whipped a nunchuck through the air at the one who appeared to be clutching a radio. Then he pivoted toward the warrior who was closer to him, and threw himself into a ruthless fury with his remaining weapon. Michelangelo was surprised by the man's agility in avoiding it.

_Shell, he's fast. That sure hasn't failed me too many times._

Michelangelo was about to renew the effort, when the man darted toward him invasively with a tanto. The warrior's leap put him into almost perfect stabbing position; or it would have, if Michelangelo were slower to react. He ducked out of range of the blade and feigned away from another attempt. The turtle twisted and left the ground again, catching the warrior in the stomach with both feet. The blow succeeded in driving him out of Mike's personal space, but the fool was still holding onto the tanto.

Michelangelo held his ground and didn't pursue him, content to allow the man's impatience to reveal his weakness. He saw his opening half a second before the warrior tried to go for his throat, and thrust his shoulder directly into the human's exposed chin. As the satisfaction of watching a worthy opponent fall senseless to the ground washed over him, someone else's cry interrupted his elation. It sounded way too much like Brandon for comfort.

Mike rapidly turned to check on his friend, but the first thing he saw was the oversized warrior who was now lunging for the door to the hall. It took another second to realize that Brandon was on the floor. As he spun back toward the door Mike saw Raphael pursuing the fleeing man, and scrambled after Brandon himself.

The orange-masked turtle's hands shook a little as he reached to check Brandon's wrist, but he needn't have bothered. Upon closer inspection, he found the man's eyes wide open, with a slightly vacant expression.

"Bran? Brandon, c'mon, dude, snap out of it!" Mike patted him insistently, and was rewarded with a blink.

Brandon maneuvered his jaw slowly as if it were hurting him and cursed out loud. "I think he knocked out a filling."

"Welcome to the club, Bran. You okay otherwise? Can you feel everything?"

"Yeah," he answered softly, a little shame-faced. "I blew that one. Where did he go? Where's Raph?"

"He was trying to run, and Raph went after him. Don't feel bad, Brandon, these dudes weren't like the others we met already. Guy I fought was no joke either," Mike said ruefully. "Can you sit up?"

The man performed the action easily enough. "I'm really okay, Mike, he jus-"

The sound of something striking against iron resounded from across the room, interrupting Brandon and causing Michelangelo to leap back to his feet, ready to fight. The turtle squinted his eyes in the direction of it, then glanced back at Brandon.

"Bran, hold up for a second here." Michelangelo reached to retrieve the nunchuck he'd thrown to separate their fugitive guard from his radio, and clenched both weapons tightly as he dashed across the darkened space.

Closer up, he could see what now looked like a bank of several empty holding areas. His glance flew across them, searching. The sound had come from _somewhere_ over here. A shadow confirmed that one _was_ occupied, and a mighty breath left him when he recognized the figure of his oldest brother, bracing chained legs against the bars as though he was going for another strike.

Surprise turned to joy in a flash as Michelangelo dropped to the cold cement, and slipped a hand through the bars to grasp his brother's arm. He immediately realized why Leonardo hadn't called out to them; his mouth was cruelly covered by some kind of interlaced straps.

"Hang on, Fearless." Mike's voice cracked despite his best effort. "We'll get you outta there!"

Out of his peripheral vision he saw Brandon on his feet, only appearing a little unsteady. Michelangelo was grateful he was coming, because he didn't remember the override that Donatello had given them to use. Brandon was moving toward the access panel before Mike could even say a word. Michelangelo noticed the man's mouth moving as he typed the digits. The turtle had to wonder if he was pleading for it to work as much as _he_ was.

The sound of the door unlocking was the most beautiful thing Mike had heard all night. Brandon barely got out of the way before Michelangelo ripped the door open and barreled inside the holding area. The orange-masked turtle's hand reached quickly toward the strips of leather, and he tried not to hurt his brother in his haste to get the muzzle off.

His brother released a sharp breath as Mike turned his jaws loose, as if Leonardo had been holding it all day.

"_Mikey_..." he rasped. "Where are the others? Is Donny-"

"We got Donny back safe and sound, bro, and Raph just chased some other guy out into the hall." Michelangelo tugged on the manacles that were wrenching his brother's limbs, searching for how to release them.

"Keys," Leonardo mentioned. "One of those men had them."

"Now there's a thought. Hang on, Leo, let me check them out."

Michelangelo trotted first to his own opponent, and then over to the one Raphael had initially attacked before finding a keyring. Brandon already had Leonardo partially sitting up against the wall when he returned, where the faint overhead lighting revealed his brother's lacerations. Anger coursed through Michelangelo, but he didn't want to waste time fuming right now. He tried a couple of different keys on the manacles connecting his brother's legs, before finding the one that did the trick.

"Is everyone safe?" Leonardo asked.

"Uh...not yet, but we can always hope," Mike said honestly. "Donny, Heff, and Sayuri are upstairs watching Security, and trying to get through the Akiudo's secret stash."

Leonardo winced at the mention of Donatello. "I guess it was too much to ask for Donny to stay out of the 'hands on' portion."

"You know how he is, Leo. Are you seriously hurting anywhere, besides the stuff I can see?"

"No. It was really just the one beating."

Brandon made sure Leonardo was steady against the wall before climbing to his feet, and went back across the room again while Michelangelo finished the process of setting his oldest brother free. As he heard Brandon returning Mike looked over his shoulder, and saw the man carrying a flask.

Leonardo made a strange face when Brandon offered it to him. "Where did you get that?"

"One of the guards must have been drinking it. You'll feel better for getting some water down," Brandon encouraged him.

"Make sure it _is_ water," Leonardo said stiffly.

"It smells safe, Leo, I promise."

The blue-masked turtle swallowed deeply from the flask a couple of times, but then focused on Michelangelo with imploring dark eyes. "Why isn't Raph back yet?"

"I'll find out, Fearless. Bran, are you good enough to look after him?"

"Mike, I'm fine - go find Raph!"

The orange-masked turtle darted out of the cell, and hurried back out into the hallway. He began to look in both directions, before a commotion to his left caught his ear. Raphael was holding not one, but _three _men at bay. The glint of light off the turtle's sai revealed that he'd already been forced to shed some blood. The men were fighting tooth and nail, but to Michelangelo they only appeared desperate to get _past_ Raphael.

Michelangelo leaped into the fray, snaking the chain of one his nunchucks under a warrior's chin. He held it taunt as he swept the man directly off his feet, and landed on top of him as the human struggled. He managed a quick glance at his brother; long enough to know that Raphael hadn't been seriously wounded. The red-masked turtle looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Raph, we found Leo!" Mike called, as he finally delivered a blow to dispatch the flailing man beneath him. "We need to get out of here!"

"I _know,_ Mike!" The force of Raphael's irritation emphasized the word as he flipped a man over his shell, and made a grab for the other warrior that was scrambling past him. The turtle's fingers just missed catching his arm, but the warrior didn't appear to be attempting to run. The human lunged straight at the wall, fingers scraping across one of the electrical access panels that opened the doors.

Before either turtle could get to him, the warrior depressed the button he must have been going for on the keypad, and the annoying blare of an alarm that followed the action could only have meant one thing. They were about to get some more company.

* * *

***More you say? ;)**


	61. Adrenaline

***I never could resist people who ask nicely. That's something to remember. ;)**

* * *

The piercing alarm shot through Donatello as if he'd been shocked by a live wire. The turtle's fingers raced frantically across the keyboard, as he searched for the source.

_There shouldn't have been anything armed for them to trip, except for the possibility_...

A fast perusal of the alarm indicator informed him that a panic button had activated the siren from the basement. With a couple of rapid keystrokes he killed the alarm, and reduced the room to silence. Greg and Sayuri were staring at him as if a ghost had just entered the Control Center.

Donatello sighed shakily. "Someone set off a panic button downstairs, and I turned it off. I'm going to call Raph, and see what he can tell me."

"Do you think that alarm could be heard anywhere else?" Greg asked before he could touch the radio.

"Heff, I don't know! I have a feeling we're about to find out. Hold on, all right? Go and listen at the door, and interrupt me if you hear anything."

Donatello whipped back around in the chair, and depressed the button on his radio. "Raph! Raph, do you read me?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but wasn't entirely successful.

"Hands...a litt..full, Donny!" The red-masked turtle's response broke up slightly.

Donatello experienced a terrifying 60 seconds of dead air before Raphael returned to the radio.

"Sorry, bro, we got into some trouble! One of 'em got away from me and set off that stupid alarm!"

"I turned it off, Raph, but I can't say who else may have heard it! Is everyone okay?"

"Had several guys show up outta nowhere down here, like they coulda been hanging out in one of the other rooms! I don't think anyone got off a radio transmission-"

"They didn't; Sayuri's been listening. What about Leo, have you found any sign of him?"

"Mike said Bran's already got him, and we're heading back toward them as I speak! Gonna grab Leo and get moving!"

"Stay in contact with me, Raph, and let me know how he is!"

"I'll do my best, Don, but if we get more company, I can't make any guarantees. Are we still stuck on the same escape plan?"

"That's going to depend on who heard that alarm! Start heading this direction and I'll-" Before Donatello could finish, the simultaneous blast of Sayuri's radio listening in on the Akiudo's frequency and the bound warrior's device cut him short.

"_Security, report! What is our status_?"

"Aw shell, Raph, I've gotta go! We could be having some issues on our end too. I'm going to see if I can smooth something over; wish me luck!"

Sayuri's eyes widened with fear as Donatello reached to take her radio, and motioned for her and Greg to be quiet. The purple-masked turtle took a deep breath and exhaled, before clicking the button to talk. The terminology the Akiudo might use in a situation like this one was completely lost on him, so he figured vague ignorance was the way to go.

"_This is Security, go ahead_."

"_What is our _status?" the voice demanded in return. "_Who shut off that alarm, and why was I not informed that the phone lines are down_?"

"_Experiencing technical difficulties..._" Donatello intentionally slurred his words so that the message would sound garbled. "_False alarm...everything is quiet on our end_."

"_You cannot know that it is clear when it has not been investigated! As it is, I cannot make contact with anyone downstairs. By whose authority did you shut off that alarm_? _You do not have the clearance_!"

Donatello swallowed hard. It probably wouldn't go over well to explain that he was operating under the Master Override. Instead, he ran his hand over the mouth-piece of the radio to create static. "_Breaking up...cannot read_..."

Donny cursed inwardly as he shoved the radio back to Sayuri. "That went well, don't you think?"

"What's going on, Donny?" Greg asked, without any idea of what had just transpired in the radio conversation.

"I'm pretty sure some men will be coming to investigate us; we have to speed this up. I need to call Raph back, and we have to get out of this room!"

"The drive has not finished copying!" Sayuri returned. "It needs a few more minutes, at least!"

Donatello growled in irritation at himself._ I should have started her downloading the hard drive sooner - now it's going to hold us up!_

"Just let me know when it's close, Sayuri! Greg, I need you to keep an eye out from that window!"

"Donny, isn't there anything you can do from here to give us some advantage?" Greg asked.

Swiftly, Donatello considered the options. "I may be able to lock down all of the access panels for the doors. It would make them inoperable under any code except for a Master Override - but Takashi has his own version of one too!"

"But all of his thugs wouldn't know Takashi's code, right? It will still slow them down if nothing else!"

"And it wouldn't hinder Raph and the guys, because they have Inukai's version," Donny said to himself. "Okay, Heff, I'm getting on it now!"

The purple-masked turtle darted back to his monitor, and his fingers flew across the settings of the master controls. As he finished the emergency lock-down with a flourish of the last key, he called Raphael back.

"What happened, Donny? Are you guys in trouble, or what? I kept waiting to hear from you!"

"We're gonna have problems, Raph! I'm still working on a way out of here, but in the meantime, I've shut down the access panels on the doors to slow down the Akiudo's response time."

"Wait - then how are _we_ supposed to get through, Don?"

"I was getting to that! The override you already possess will still open the doors in this condition! The problem is, Takashi has an override code of his own. It's only a matter of time before he helps his men break through!"

"Then we have to make the most of the time we have, Donny! We're moving as fast as we can!"

"Is Leo okay?"

"He's hurt, Donny, and he's really weak. Mike and I are handling him together right now!"

"Well more men are definitely heading your direction, Raph; you're not going to want to stick to that back stairway forever!"

"You guys are the ones who need to move!" Raphael insisted. "Stow yourselves away somewhere, Don, but let us know where you are!"

"We can't move yet, Raph."

"Donny, I ain't playing with you! Keep yourselves out of the action, and get out of that room before they catch up with you!"

* * *

"What are they doing?" Michelangelo asked the second time Raphael let go of his earpiece.

The red-masked turtle didn't seem to be capable of using the radio without adjusting the awkward device. Raphael scowled, more out of irritation that he'd allowed some jerk to set off the alarm than out of anger with Donny.

"They have to finish something, and then they're gonna get out of the way," Raphael responded finally.

Raphael jerked to a stop on the next landing, and Michelangelo pulled up short on Leo's other side. Raphael could hear the sound of men on the outside of the access door, banging uselessly against the metal. Brandon pushed his way onto the landing with clear alarm.

"Why are we _waiting_?" Bran asked anxiously.

"Donny shut those doors down," Raphael explained. "They can't use 'em without the big guy's override."

"They'll blast their way through!" Leonardo exclaimed. "It won't hold them forever!"

"Then we've got to keep going," Raphael said evenly, as he pulled his older brother's arm back over his shoulder.

"Where _are_ we going?" Mike wanted to know.

"Donny's figuring something out - until then, we have to try to avoid the unfriendlies." Raphael felt Leonardo's body shudder, and glanced at the pain expression in his brother's eyes.

"I'm dead weight, Raph," Leo said softly. "I'm only going to hinder you. You won't be able to protect me from that many of them; you'll be lucky to protect _yourselves."_

"What are you implying, Fearless, that we ought to leave you?"

"You'd have a better shot of escaping."

"Don't be a shell head, Leo. We didn't come all the way in here to get you, only to leave you behind," Raphael snapped.

"I don't know what to tell you." Leonardo sounded so forlorn that it made Raphael want to shake him.

"We're not dead yet - you don't have to act like we are!"

"We do need a plan," Brandon interjected. "It won't be easy, but-"

"But nothing," Raphael said flatly. "If everything else is failing, then Donny's gonna get his way. We're gonna sit you down for a second, Leo; I need to do something real quick."

"What about Donny's way?" Leonardo was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Some drug the genius has been working on for a couple of years, that he thought might be able to help you."

"What drug?"

"Nothing we've ever heard of, Leo, but I'm not concerned with that right now." Raphael showed him the epi-pen. "Donny said it has something to do with boosting energy. He also said to give you a heads up, 'cause I guess it's pretty strong."

"He's tested it?"

"On himself," Mike answered.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Of course he has. Well, I've got nothing to lose, Raph. Hit me."

Tension washed over Raphael as he injected the pen into Leo's arm. He was startled by his older brother's instantaneous jerk. The red-masked turtle expected a reaction after what Donatello had said, but nothing that quickly. Leonardo's dark eyes shot open wide, and his breath heaved in great gasps, as if he'd been running at break-neck speed for a mile. Fear took hold in Raphael's mind as his blue-masked brother grappled with the wall desperately, as though searching for support.

"Fearless! Leo? Are you okay? I did something wrong; I knew I shouldn't have tried using Donny's stuff! Now if some-"

One of Leonardo's fingers shot toward his mouth to shush the continuous babble. His brother's breathing hadn't slowed down yet, but the panicked expression in his dark eyes had faded.

"It's okay," he managed between breaths for Raphael. "I'm okay. It's just..._whoa_..strong _is_ the word."

Leonardo braced both arms against the floor and rose without any assistance. Gingerly he appeared to be testing his weight on the balls of his feet, and rolled his shoulders out painfully. Another shudder coursed over him as he turned to face Raphael's wide eyes.

"I'm okay," Leo repeated. "At least, I think I am. It's a weird feeling, but...whatever it is, I think it's working. What's in that shot, magic?"

Raphael shrugged. "Something to do with adrenaline."

"That explains a lot," Leonardo said dryly. "What are we waiting for, huh? Let's get the shell out of here."

Raphael still watched in amazement as his brother took a couple of careful steps, and then made for the stairs.

"Come _on_," Leonardo ordered. "Now isn't the time to be impressed."

Raphael shook his head as he climbed after Leonardo, who was back in the position of leading the pack where the blue-masked turtle belonged.

_Man, leave it to Donny_, he mused. _Now if only we can get outta here in one piece_.

"What are the plans for escaping?" Leonardo called over his shoulder.

"Donny said it was 'fluid,' whatever that means. I think that's his fancy word for winging it!"

"Which would be fine, if they weren't already onto us!" Leonardo returned.

"Tell me about it, Leo! I don't suppose you've got one of them famous ideas to deliver us out of the jaws of Hell, do you?"

Leonardo didn't say anything for such a long moment that Raphael thought something was wrong. He reached for Leonardo's shoulder, and his brother stopped in the middle of the flight he'd been climbing.

"Leo, what's up? Do you need help? Are you breathing all right?"

"Yes," Leo said swiftly. "I'm fine, Raph - honest. I just have an idea."

"Already? Shell, that formula of Donny's _does_ work fast."

"You're not kidding, Raph. I need your earpiece - I've got to talk to Donny. Whether this plan can work all hinges on him being able to make something happen."

"This is_ Donny _we're talking about, Leo."

"It's a pretty big something, Raph. C'mon, hand the earpiece over. If we're going to have any hope of pulling this off, we have to move extremely quickly!"


	62. Pressure

Donatello had never experienced relief and anger in such equal proportions as hearing his oldest brother's voice evoked inside him. "Is your heart rate under control, Leo?"

"It feels more like it now. It was really racing when Raph first injected me, but it settled down somewhat. I don't know where you came up with that shot, bro, but that's not why I'm calling. I have an idea for getting us out of here, and I need to know what you're capable of on your end first. Are you still at the Security Center?"

"We're trying to get out of here-"

"Donny, listen to me. I need you to search out a set of controls for me; I don't know what they would be called. The fortress has a section with these massive gates, two sets to be exact. They can open up to allow both water and a ship inside - I saw them in action when I first got here. I need to know whether you can operate them, and how powerful of a flow could be generated in the process."

Donatello sat back further as he contemplated what Leonardo had said. "This isn't about walking out of here, is it? You want to set a trap."

"I think the probability of us escaping without being overwhelmed is pretty small, Don."

"No, I don't see that happening either. There must be some kind of stabilizing element in play with the gates, to help maintain the water pressure at a safe level. If I can interfere with whatever method they use, it's possible it could generate the kind of power I think you're hoping for. I'll run a search, and see what I come up with."

"Donny, we have _guests_!" Greg shouted from the door.

"Deactivate the door, Heff, don't let them destroy it! Allow them access, and use the flash grenades to slow them down! I have to find some information before we can go anywhere!" Donatello barked at the man. "Leo, it's about to get ugly. I think you guys should head for that area you're talking about - I'm pretty sure I know where it is too. Blueprints referred to it as a docking station. Try to play through this exactly the way you're imagining in your head, and I'll find a way to manipulate the gates on my side! I'll call you when I find the answer on the pressure issue!"

The sound of a miniature explosion punctuated Donatello cutting the transmission short, and he turned in time to see Greg diving backwards away from the door with an arm around Sayuri. The pulse of two additional flashes told Donny that the man had burned through a couple of the grenades at one time.

"Don't be hasty with using them, Heff!" Donatello warned.

"I'm not!" he returned. "You didn't see how many there were!"

Donatello took a deep breath to force himself to focus and dove into the Main Operations and Settings, specifically researching anything attached to the docking station. He speed-read his way through a couple of files, and heard the sound of Greg hurling their door shut again.

"Those guys are down, but a second wave will be coming, Donny; Sayuri already heard the chatter! Are you getting anywhere over here? What is it you're doing now?"

"I'm looking for the device that stabilizes the flow of water that enters their indoor station," Donatello answered automatically as he skimmed down the page. _Fail-safes? That would probably describe how to _avoid_ a malfunction, but I bet it could give me the best idea for sabotaging it too._

As the purple-masked turtle read a passage on the small sensors under the ground floor that communicated information to the stabilizers about the existing pressure, hope flitted through his mind.

_If they could be tricked into shutting down, the stabilizers shouldn't be able to perform their function either. It doesn't look like there's some easy kill switch though - why would there be? Only an idiot would design a self-destruct for something like that._

"Any chance you're like close to finishing?" Greg asked pleadingly.

"I've got part of it!" Donny shot back. "I'm reading about the fail-safes that exist so that something bad _doesn't _happen inside the docking station. I already know I can't touch the flood-gates themselves from here. They have to be activated from two separate terminals in the room itself."

"Come again?"

"There are _two_ sets of doors and gates that work together. You can't open one side without activating the other - it has to be done simultaneously."

"Why are we opening the flood-gates?"

"Heff, ask me this stuff later! I have to get the sensors to shut down, or the gate issue won't even be relevant!"

Donatello stared at the technical data in front of him, and a wide grin slowly spread as an idea came to mind. It seemed like it would be feasible to use the electrical output of the sensors against the system. If he pushed the power too high, they should burn out within minutes. It was the fastest way he could imagine breaking them, with the least amount of manipulation on his part. He clicked the output to set it as high as it would register, and with a few more keystrokes he locked the control settings and operations out to other users.

_Not that they'll expect me to mess with the pressure sensors, but better safe than sorry._

"Sayuri, you've got the drive, right?"

"I have it, Donatello-san! Can we go now?"

"Yes! We have to meet the others at the docking station, and finish the rest of the process from there. Heff, how are we on explosives?"

"I've got like three left, Donny, and something tells me we're going to need them!"

Donatello clicked through the plans for the building on his scanner, just to remind himself of the direction they needed to go. "Let's go!"

The purple-masked turtle cringed slightly as he stepped over several figures in the hallway, resisting the urge to try and count them. The three of them had barely made it around the corner, when the whisper of movement had Donatello reaching for his bo.

"We have incoming," he quietly warned the others.

Donatello mentally assessed his own condition. Both his speed and balance would be hampered, but if he could keep attackers at a distance with his weapon, it would allow him more time to react. Whether he could handle an onslaught or not was a moot question - they were coming. He felt his palms starting to sweat as men materialized in the hallway, but then his features hardened with a sensation of deep awareness.

"Let them come to us," Donny hissed. "Wait until they're in better range, Heff, and then use one of your grenades first."

Donatello braced himself to stand still against the oncoming warriors, as the men literally started charging. He ducked his shoulders to give Greg more room to launch his assault, and Donatello closed his eyes against the flash. The sound registered a little painfully in his ears, but the momentary lapse in enemies was worth the temporary discomfort .

He shook his head at the sight of the six men as they rushed past them. It was a shame to waste their limited artillery on smaller numbers, but speed and ease were the name of the game for now.

"We're not far from the main stairwell," Don said a little breathlessly. "We have to travel down a few flights to get access to the ground level."

"_Now_ can you tell us what's going on?" Greg asked.

"It's Leo's idea! I think they're going to try luring the majority of the men downstairs, so they can deal with everyone at once."

"But that is suicide!" Sayuri gasped.

"_That's_ why we have to get the flood-gates open!" Donny responded.

The turtle approached a flashing access panel and rapidly punched the override to open the door. As it swung outward, he sensed a breath of wind that made him duck, and shouted a warning to the humans behind him. Donatello heard the sound of something striking the interior walls of the hallway, but didn't take the time to decipher what had been thrown.

Swiftly he lashed out with his bo, and felt the satisfying connection of hurling a body out of his path. He swung his weapon in an arc, striking two more figures that had been waiting in the wings, before bulling through the doorway. Donatello grabbed for the wall to steady his balance, cursing the altered equilibrium that allowed for so little speed. He needed to explode, when all he could do was barely sizzle.

Donatello corrected his stance to allow for more support, and held the position as he heard more feet on the stairs. They weren't even _trying_ to hide their approach. At the sight of a few of them darting up the flight, Donatello mentally prepared himself, and prayed they would hold their tight formation. He summoned energy from his core and lashed out at the leader of the pack.

The warrior's momentum carried him backwards, and into three more men behind him. Two more surged forward, and Donatello planted his feet before delivering another _crack _to level the closer of the pair. The second met him with a staff of his own, and quickly locked weapons with the turtle. Donatello angrily gritted his teeth as he broke the contact and attempted another strike, only to be met by another blocking maneuver from his opponent's bo. He was still occupied with the one warrior when others were regaining their feet on the stairs.

Greg shoved his way around Donny, striking out at the approaching men with what looked like a fire extinguisher. The metal resounded loudly off of someone's head, as Donatello fought for supremacy over the battle-seasoned warrior trading bo strikes with him. The turtle was frustrated beyond belief with the opponent he was facing. On a good day he would have respected the man's skill, but would have taken him down in less than a minute. His lack of speed was hurting him, and exposing him to his faster attacker's blows.

"Donny, you're not supposed to be fighting!" Greg's voice carried over the sound of his chosen weapon striking out indiscriminately.

"Then tell him to stop _attacking_ me!"

The warrior's staff seared across his chest, and the man followed with a roundhouse kick, a combination that felt like a one-two punch. Donatello's footing failed as he was driven against the wall of the landing, gasping at the pain that accompanied the warrior's precision. As the man lunged to finish him off, he exposed himself the wrong way to Donatello. The turtle twisted his bo and thrust it into his attacker's forehead. As the man stumbled, Sayuri leaped onto his back from behind, and flattened him under her knees.

Donatello brought his bo down hard on the man's head a second time for good measure, and then sagged against the wall as Sayuri checked the warrior's level of awareness.

"Donatello-san, are you all right?"

The true pain was just catching up to the turtle as the battle frenzy faltered. He couldn't answer her right away; he was just trying to catch his breath.

"Donatello-san!" she repeated with more concern.

He nodded at her slowly. "Thanks for your help, I'm not usually..."

"Do not explain it," Sayuri said quickly. "Can you continue?"

"What choice do I have?"

Greg was breathing hard as he ascended the stairs again with his improvised weapon in hand. "Donny! You can't keep that up!"

"Tell me something I _don't _know, Heff, but we have to move."

Donatello's legs swayed as he relaxed more weight forward, and he stood still for a few more seconds before trying to shift his stance again. Greg's arm was nearly around him, brushing his shell a number of times as they began their descent again. The turtle was so tense that when Greg's arm finally landed on his shoulder, he jerked slightly.

"Sorry, Donny."

"You're all right - I'm jumpy."

"I can't imagine why."

Donatello kept going without looking back, but Greg's touch pulled him up short a second time.

"What is it, Heff, what's wrong?"

"If we don't...if we can't make it out of this, you're still one of the most brilliant, stubborn, brave-hearted guys I've ever known."

Donny flashed a small smile at the man over his shoulder. "I'd be in the top four anyway, right?"

* * *

***Anybody _feeling_ that pressure yet? It's been building up for a long time, and who knows what'll happen when it's unleashed? Well, I do, and my betas do (who ROCK by the way). It's all about to come to a head.**


	63. Docking Station

***Let the satisfaction begin.**

**

* * *

**

"...Be _careful_, Donny! If you get yourselves caught if won't do you _or_ us any good! Get out of the way before you get hurt worse!" Leonardo said fiercely, as Raphael rolled his eyes behind his oldest brother's back.

_I knew he couldn't keep his hands to himself._

"What's the deal, Fearless?" Raphael asked when he was finished with the radio.

"Donny said the pressure should be building up as we speak. He and the others are heading to the docking station to deal with the gates; they have to be addressed in person, from two different sets of controls."

"_That _doesn't sound complicated or nothing," Raphael said sarcastically, and then asked what had been concerning him. "Hey, Leo, what's gonna protect _us _from the mighty flood waters?"

"You guys rappelled in here, right? We'll avoid the ocean the same way; we just have to make sure everyone else is in position first."

"I don't think we'll have a problem getting them there," the red-masked turtle said wryly.

"Especially since we can't access the docking station from the back staircase. We'll have to abandon this way pretty soon."

Raphael had been watching Leonardo like a hawk for signs of weariness or faltering, but the blue-masked turtle didn't appear to be having any trouble climbing the stairs. His breathing had evened out somewhat too, with the assurance from Leonardo that the difficulty was more related to the accompanying rush of the injection than to the effort of his exertion.

"You ready to fight, Leo?"

The turtle nodded without looking back. "I'm ready to find a couple of swords," he muttered. "I'd love to know what they did with _mine_."

"Feel free to make them pay accordingly." Raphael grinned. "Wanna get off on the next floor?"

"We'll have to face it sooner or later." Leonardo skipped two steps to the next landing, and turned around to face everyone. "We have to stay together, and _stand_ together. I don't know if they'll be out to kill us or not, but that rule won't apply to you either way, Brandon. They'll kill you just as soon as they'll look at you. We can't assume that they'll go easy on us either, and I don't think we should waste any time trying to figure out their objective first. Strike as hard as you can, and don't look back. We can't allow ourselves to be overwhelmed; we've got to stay on our feet long enough to set things into motion."

Raphael nodded, more grateful than ever to have his older brother in his rightful place. It was rather anticlimactic to find the hallway empty on the other side of the door. Leonardo signaled that he was moving, and they filed out into the quiet sector. The blue-masked turtle led like a silent shadow in front of them, fists clenched at his sides.

_He's missing his katanas_, Raphael thought morosely, as he fingered the pommel of one of his sai. _Not that he needs them to be deadly. I feel sorry for the first guys we run into. Leo's gotta be ready to pound someone._

Raphael noticed Leonardo look back at them, and his brother's gaze rested on Brandon for an instant.

"We can't let him out of our sight, Raph," Leonardo murmured, barely audible.

"I made the mistake of letting Brandon almost bite it for me once, Leo - I ain't doing it again."

The sound of a door smashing open somewhere in the distance made all four of them hesitate for a moment.

"No sacrificing this time, Fearless," Raphael said evenly. "We're together on this, so no one's going down for everybody else."

"Agreed." The blue-masked turtle's features grew extremely determined in the time it took several figures to appear. Leonardo didn't wait for anyone to draw weapons, simply launching himself upon the first two he spotted.

Part of Raphael wanted to keep an eye on Leonardo to make certain he was actually all right to fight, but he had to quickly engage himself to avoid being overwhelmed by the small tide. The release of tension and adrenaline that came with the close-contact attack of the enemy was exactly what he'd been craving. Raphael was done with the hiding and sneaking around; _this _was what he lived for. The red-masked turtle blocked a punch from one direction, just in time to stop someone dead in his attempted jump-kick, snatching the man out of mid-air before he had a chance to land the blow. He smirked as he relieved the warrior of his katana.

"Hey, Leo! You're halfway there!"

Leonardo spared him a glance to see the blade Raphael had cast over the hall in his direction. The blue-masked turtle flipped backwards and slid across the floor to retrieve it.

Raphael dashed forward to face the next half of the wave, grinning as the "fearless" warriors hesitated for a beat before engaging him. He caught the weighted end of the chain with which the warrior attempted to take off his head and laughed.

"Really? Is that the best you've got?"

As if in response to him, a single set of thunderous footsteps plowed toward him. Raphael had a good idea of who was coming and was looking forward to taking the mountain of a man on, but Michelangelo slipped past him in the blink of an eye.

"Mike-"

"Unfinished business, bro - you understand!"

The sight of his youngest brother running full speed at Daichi was almost enough to make Raphael forget about the other opponents. The big brother in him wanted to run after Mike and help take down the huge bully, but Raphael had seen the look in Michelangelo's eyes. Daichi was going to have the fight of the century on his hands.

Raphael had time to watch his brother leap _over _Daichi's shoulder, before he had to get busy incapacitating the annoying men that were trying to surround him. When he caught sight of the pair again, the orange-masked turtle was straddled over the large man's back, with the chain of one of his nunchucks tight against his windpipe. From the bulge of his brother's muscles, Raphael imagined he was holding on for keeps.

Daichi was still trying to unseat the turtle by ramming his back into the wall, but the blow must have been absorbed by Mike's shell for the most part, because it didn't seem to faze him.

Raphael could only shoot them momentary glances in between protecting his own shell and making sure the others were still standing. The next sound to get his attention was a loud crash from his youngest brother's direction. The red-masked turtle's head jerked around to see Michelangelo rising with a confident air, and lash out with both nunchucks at the gaping warrior who had watched the exchange with Daichi.

"Aw, you waited around just for me? Much obliged, dude!"

Raphael shook his head as his youngest brother laughed, and then hurried back to his side.

"Sorry, Raphy; that one's been a long time coming."

"You can have that idiot, Mikey, but if you see Yukiko before I do, you sure as shell better not get in my way."

* * *

Donatello was panting hard by the time they made it to the upper deck of the docking station. He'd rarely been _more _eager to get off his feet. The purple-masked turtle settled behind the first monitor to which they came, and began to familiarize himself with the controls.

"Sayuri, if you watch me do this, do you think you can handle the other set of controls?" The turtle would have preferred to go himself, but the waning strength in his legs wasn't something he could keep compromising.

"I can handle it, Donatello-san, as long as you walk me through it once."

Donatello did a quick check of the stabilizers that were supposed to be controlling the pressure, and smiled in her direction. "The water is exactly where we need it to be. Overloading the sensors worked like a dream. All we have to do is wait for the right moment, and this ought to be good to go."

"Are the gates complicated to open?"

"It doesn't seem like it. The only complication will be needing to do this simultaneously. We have to wait for the guys to get in their places, and hope the Akiudo takes the bait."

"They do not want to lose the Shitenno, do they?" Sayuri asked.

Donatello was surprised to see her smile. "Not without a fight. I guess this officially makes you one of us."

"One of you?" she asked wistfully. "It seems I have not _belonged_ anywhere in a very long time."

"I appreciate your help!" Donny said, and she gave him one of the more solemn looks that he'd come to expect.

"It did not have to be this difficult. If I had cooperated with Gregory-san to begin with, you could have learned their location from the discs alone."

"There's no sense in rehashing it anymore, Sayuri, especially right now," Greg cut in. "We've got a job to do, and we just have to make sure it gets done. Actually, I don't feel like I'm doing much. I can't read the language, and I can barely hold my own against these goons. What good am I?"

Donatello gave him a sharp look. "Don't talk like that, Heff, I don't want to hear it! When I have this gate set, I want you to go with Sayuri across the platform, and find the next set of controls."

"Why do you need both of us to go?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I know you can think on your feet, Heff, and that side is more exposed! I can hole up out of the way, and I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Greg asked uncertainly. "What if someone finds you?"

"I'll stay out of sight. You guys need to stay together!"

Greg stared at him unspeaking for a couple of seconds, and looked back at Sayuri. "Whatever you think, Donny," he said helplessly. "You have to promise me you'll get out of the way."

"I won't engage." _Not without a good reason_, he added silently.

Donatello ran through the steps for unlocking the door and the gate for Sayuri. "After the initial flood deals with them, you'll want to shut the barred gate on your side, Sayuri. I don't expect anyone to be up for swimming right back inside, but it's a nice safeguard to have. Do you understand how this works?"

"You are right - it is not complicated. I can do this."

"You've still got the phone in addition to the radio that's tuned to the Akiudo's frequency, right? Call me if you have any issues, and I'll walk you through it."

Donatello ducked back into the corner behind the desk against the wall after they left him. He could tell that Greg hadn't wanted to go; the man seemed torn between which of his companions needed help more, but Donatello's insistence had won out. Donny's breathing had calmed back down, but his pulse still felt like it was soaring out of control as he waited to hear from Leonardo. He'd taken the time to glance over the side of their level before returning to hiding, and had seen the long drop down to the ground floor, which was currently dry.

_Not for long hopefully. C'mon, guys - get here safe. This has to work._

Donatello heard the nearby door being unlocked, and pressed further down in the shadows. Two individuals burst onto the deck, one of whom he instantly recognized. Ayumu. Both men were moving toward the monitor he'd just taken the time to set up exactly how he needed it to be.

_Don't you dare touch that. _

But that's exactly what it looked like they were about to do.

"_They locked us out of the controls for a reason, and it is obvious they have been here. What could they possibly be up to?"_

_"It has something to do with the gates clearly, but what would be anyone's guess," _Ayumu answered the other man. "_Takashi-sama must be informed of this development_."

_Not if I have anything to say about it._

Donatello quietly slipped around the wall, and moved silently behind the two men. His first concern was the unfamiliar warrior with the radio, who was probably about to call Takashi. The purple-masked turtle drove the end of his bo forcefully across the back of the man's head, dropping him flat on top of the desk. Ayumu jerked around to face him, eyes widening when he realized who he was.

"_You!"_

_"Yeah, _me," Donatello answered flatly. "_Back off that computer before you get hurt."_

Ayumu smirked at the way Donny's legs shook for an instant. "_I am not frightened of _you,_ turtle. I am putting a stop to whatever you were doing, but not before I get to put you in your place."_

The man drew something from behind his back that reminded Donatello of an oversized hatchet, and one attempted swing told Donny that the Ayumu was stronger than he looked. The turtle backed up to give himself more room to maneuver his longer weapon, nearly stumbling in the process.

"_Mighty Shitenno_." The man laughed. "_What would the warriors say to see you run from me? What will they say when I bring them your head? Takashi-sama will _have_ to respect me then."_

Out of the corner of his eye Donatello noticed the power box on the wall, and intentionally backed toward it. He emphasized his weariness with another shudder, faltering to put himself in the right position. Ayumu lunged toward him as Donny had hoped he would. Donatello had to factor in how quickly he could actually move, and darted out of the way of the swinging blade at the last possible second.

The turtle dropped straight to the ground as the hatchet buried into the high voltage box instead of his head. He watched silently as the man seized up under the power of the electrical current, helpless to let go of the hatchet in his hands. Ayumu trembled for several seconds before the circuit popped, and his body pitched to the floor.

Donatello eyed him warily, and nudged the human with his bo. He didn't want to risk touching him just yet for the sake of the shock, but he looked dead to the turtle's trained eye. Donny turned away from him and glanced back at the power box with a racing heart.

_I'll have to get that circuit breaker reset, and fix the computer up again. We've got to get this done in time!_


	64. Recompense

Raphael came to a short stop behind Leonardo when his brother motioned at him.

"...They did? But you're okay, Donny?...No, I think that's good, we _want_ them to follow us. Did you check?...The guy's a whack job, you don't want him waking up on you!...We're almost there, I'll let you know."

The minute Leonardo released his radio, Raphael met him with an expectant gaze.

"Let's catch out breaths for a few seconds." Leonardo included Mike and Brandon in that statement. "Donny had a minor altercation on the upper deck, and he's fairly certain the tide is coming. We've got to stand strong until we've attracted enough of them. Don't take anyone for granted, and stay close together."

Brandon had been feeding them some directions up to that point, but now Leonardo seemed to recognize where they were. The blue-masked turtle paused as they approached another door.

"On your guard," he said sharply. "There are men already inside the docking station."

"How do you know that, Fearless?" Raphael had to ask.

The older turtle pointed at the unlocked access panel, and Raphael rolled his eyes at himself.

_Duh, bonehead, use your eyes much?_

Leonardo withdrew a single katana as he used his other hand to grasp the door latch, and he eased it open a couple of inches. They were met by quiet darkness, which somehow seemed more unsettling than running into two dozen warriors at once. Raphael's grip tightened on his sai, and he held his breath as they ventured into the expansive room.

"They just want to catch us unaware, and they're not going to," Leonardo whispered with certainty. "Weapons ready, and be prepared for anything."

The three turtles and the human huddled close as they made progress into the room, and Leonardo led them toward the ground level. Raphael's eyes scanned all directions, as he tried to cling to hope in the back of his mind. He wanted to be completely focused on what they were doing, but Karina's green eyes were haunting him, and the possible image of their unborn baby lingered.

_I love you, babe, but I gotta get my head into this fight or I'm never gonna see you again._

Raphael willfully separated himself from the images and tried to wipe the emotions out of his mind. The flash of a distant overhead light glinting off metal was the first clue he had that someone was moving. Leonardo saw it too and shouted out a vocal warning, so that their huddle scattered at the following barrage of shuriken.

_If that's how we're playing, I can go for that game_.

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he dove across the ground and he snapped up a couple of the ninja stars carefully. He flung the shuriken back at the enemy, enjoying the feeling of certain accuracy even as they left his hand. Target practice was one of those lessons he'd never even_ tried _to get out of as a youngster. The opportunity to throw sharp objects and the fact that their Sensei encouraged it never failed to amaze him back then.

The red-masked turtle flung a couple more of the ninja stars where he could see the outline of warriors, but then settled into a more serious stance for hand-to-hand combat. He laughed out loud at the warrior who was advancing toward him with a series of fancy flips. Raphael took a giant step forward, and slammed a foot into the acrobat's rib cage as he was spiraling back down.

"Nice form, but you need to work on your landing." He smirked.

Raphael heard the unmistakable crack of wood against bone; a sound he was more accustomed to hearing when Donatello or Michelangelo were fighting next to him. Brandon was using both short sticks together to lay into two warriors at the same time. The man appeared to be holding his own just fine, but Raphael realized that it appeared more of them were trying to single Brandon out.

_They ain't sure if they're allowed to kill us, but they want him out of the way right quick. That's not gonna happen._

Raphael's spinning kick floored the warrior who was still trying to attack _him, _and he dashed to Brandon's side.

"Can I be your battle buddy?" The turtle grinned as he kneed one of Brandon's attackers viciously, and batted him aside.

"As long as you don't hog them all!" he retorted.

"May the fastest man win!"

They made a small circle back to back, and Raphael felt the shudder run through Brandon's muscles.

"You all right, man?"

"I'm good, Raph - ready to teach these losers a lesson in what happens when you face someone who can actually fight _back_."

Raphael caught one of the warriors in a swift headlock and drew him up close and personal. "That's right. You lazy scum have been picking off the helpless females for so long, you probably don't even know what it's like to fight _real _warriors anymore!"

As he and Brandon combined their efforts against several of them, Leonardo's call rang out over the fighting.

"We need to get lower, down to the ground level! Bring the fighting _down,_ you guys!"

Raphael nodded as if Leonardo would see him, and motioned to Brandon. "This lesson is going on the road. C'mon, you punks, time to follow the leaders!"

Raphael made sure Brandon was with him before he leaped out of the fray, almost as if they were retreating. He heard more than one victorious cry out of the idiots, and chuckled under his breath.

_Yeah, you're "winning" all right. You're about to be fish food if you're not careful._

They leaped off the lowest deck onto the ground, and Raphael tingled with anticipation as he saw his brothers. "This is where we need to be, right?"

"It's perfect, Raph - now we just have to wait!" Leonardo answered.

The announcement of another door opening made all four of them drop into appropriate defensive stances.

"Well, at least we don't have to wait long." Michelangelo snorted.

Raphael could see the brash excitement in his youngest brother's eyes. "You've been looking forward to this for a long time, eh, Mikey?"

The orange-masked turtle grinned wickedly. "Only in my deepest, darkest, most wonderful dreams, Raphy."

The sound of several sets of feet made Raphael get serious again, and he shot Leonardo a glance as his brother nudged his shoulder.

"Keep your head on, and you've got this, Raph."

"_We've_ got this," Raphael corrected.

A miniature sea of shadows fanned across the ground level, and Raphael brushed a hand over the grappling gun on his belt, to assure himself that it was still there. He didn't think as the shadows began racing toward them, but became the machine of controlled rage that had taken years to get through his thick skull. He'd never had an issue expressing anger, but doing it in a precise way had taken longer to learn.

Some of the men went down relatively easily, while others were not as quick to be dispatched. It was obvious that factions of these men were better fighters than the others. Raphael treated each one as if they could potentially be one of the stronger ones. A couple of fists had made it through the barrage and a tanto had barely grazed his calf by the time the turtle had a dozen men laying around him. His sai were wet with the blood he'd been forced to take.

He couldn't see Leonardo, though he was certain he could hear the clash of metal on metal, which could only indicate his older brother at work. Brandon was fine nearby, and Mike...where _was_ Michelangelo? Raphael spun out of the way of a spear, and jerked his arm over the shaft to disarm his opponent before taking a harder look around for his youngest brother.

"Hey, Raph!" Mike's voice rang out, almost as if he knew the red-masked turtle were searching for him. "I've got something that belongs to you!"

Raphael plowed his way over three men in one drive, and saw the graceful form of the woman _he'd _been dreaming about in a not-so-friendly fashion. Michelangelo was dancing around the blade-tipped edge of Yukiko's naginata.

"Just getting her warmed up for you!" Michelangelo actually grinned.

"Thanks, Mike - I'll take it from here," he replied dangerously.

As the orange-masked turtle turned on more of their attackers, Raphael flung back the hood from his cloak with sudden force.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Miss me much?"

The woman eyed him uncertainly, the shaft of her naginata quivering. "You are not the one-" she faltered.

"Oh_ yes _I am," he interrupted. "I've been looking forward to this in the worst possible way - for _you_ anyhow."

"You are not the one!" Yukiko was more insistent this time. Strength had returned to her voice, but she was still visibly shaken. "I saw him die - I watched it!"

A laugh left Raphael as he spun both sai into a ready position. "You saw what I wanted you to see. That's the problem with _almost _killing someone; they don't actually die."

"A mistake I do not intend to repeat!"

Raphael's instinct was to charge at the hated woman, but he held back. She had speed on him, and her weapon had a longer reach. At the same time, it would be much more difficult for her to use the naginata in close quarters. For a brief moment he separated himself from Yukiko, and imagined his Master's lithe frame in her place. Their Sensei was by far the fastest and most powerful warrior he'd ever faced, and the occasional sparring with him through training exercises had prepared him for a moment like this one.

Yukiko didn't appear to be in a hurry to rush him, and that meant he had to be patient too. Awareness flooded every part of him as he focused on the twitching naginata. He could still remember how that cursed weapon felt tearing through his plastron, and it made it that much harder to stand still. Leo's earlier words to him on their way over here rang in his ears.

"_Lose your cool with that woman, and she'll have you for lunch. Don't let her take control away from you."_

After what felt like an eternity the attack commenced, as she bore down on the turtle with her blade. Raphael stepped to the side, grazing the shaft of her weapon with the prong of one of his sai. In a swift motion he twisted his other sai down onto the shaft for additional leverage, and applied every ounce of force he possessed. He _felt _it snap under the pressure, and cast the useless pieces aside. Yukiko was so undaunted that he barely evaded the kick that was aimed for his chin.

Yukiko stayed with him as he spun, and she immediately tried to strike him three successive times. A glancing blow landed across his neck, and she followed it with a stronger thrust to the stomach. The red-masked turtle was stunned by the strength she possessed in her small frame, even as he stumbled back with a grunt. The rage was creeping up on him, but the louder voice in his head told him to wait.

_Let _her _make a mistake, let her become vulnerable. Don't expose yourself._

Raphael glared at the woman steadily, but didn't run at her. From her expression he could tell she was surprised for an instant, but she didn't hesitate from diving into another intricate series of blows.

_It's not so hard to break it down, when you're really trying. Shell, she sure likes using her feet enough._

It dawned on him that she was launching a split second before she left the ground, and Raphael finally darted to meet her. The turtle lowered his head and used it like a battering ram against the woman's chest. As Yukiko rolled backwards he pursued her, narrowly avoiding being skewered by the knife blade she snatched from her side upon landing.

He slammed down on her wrist that was gripping the blade, and felt the bone shatter under the weight of his hand. Both her knees came up in an attempted strike, but Raphael avoided them at the same time as he used his arms to pin her.

"It's over!" he seethed.

As his gaze flicked around for the first time, he noticed the other warriors were giving them a wide berth.

_Weird. They don't even seem to wanna help-_

One of her legs blasted into his stomach again, and broke the hold of one of his arms. The turtle was prepared for her to try and hit him again, but she was grappling for something else at her side. As he bent down to pin her free arm, her hand snaked back toward him with the flash of a needle. He caught the wrist that he _hadn't_ broken before, wrenching the hypodermic needle out of her grasp.

Without another thought he plunged the projectile into her own arm, and watched the color fade from the Asian woman's face. When her eyes rolled back he assumed she was passing out, but something about the way she looked at that moment made him reach to check for a pulse. It was throbbing when Raphael located it, but in a matter of seconds, he perceived it was slowing down. He held on to see what would happen, until it disappeared after about a minute.

Raphael stared down at the needle in his hand and swallowed hard. _Whatever she loaded into this thing definitely wasn't a sedative._

_

* * *

_

***It's been a long time coming...and they're not out of there yet. Still, if you've read Fearless, that has to bring some _small_ sense of satisfaction. More?**


	65. Flood

Greg faced the monitor, watching tensely as Sayuri finished the process of unlocking the second gate. His nerves were skyrocketing with every transmission that patched through on the Akiudo's side; along with the knowledge that Leonardo's plan to bait the warriors into the docking station seemed to be working. The only question was how long his friends could hang in there against the hoards, while waiting for enough of the enemy to show up to make it worth releasing the flood.

Another blast of Japanese from the radio had Sayuri reaching for the device. As her head ducked away from the computer screen, a split second reflection was all the warning Greg had to remove himself and the woman from the path of an oncoming warrior. Greg cursed himself for not being aware of the man coming, even as he shoved Sayuri's chair out of the way of the plunging spear. When the weapon drove forcefully into the monitor, annoyance with himself quickly turned into alarm.

Greg took the opportunity afforded by the man trying to yank his spear out of the screen to bash the warrior over the head with his trusty fire extinguisher. Then he stared at the mutilated computer monitor, and knew from Sayuri's expression that it really _was_ that bad.

Swiftly, the woman yanked out the phone Donatello had given her and put it on speaker. "Donatello-san, we have a problem! Someone destroyed the terminal I was using - _tell _me the gate can be controlled from somewhere else!"

'Hang on!" Greg heard Donny's quick reply, followed by the sound of typing. "There's another terminal all right, but it's a couple of levels down! You'd have to take the stairs to the next deck!"

As Donny finished the statement, Greg's attention was drawn by rapid motion out of the corner of his eye. There was _another _warrior on their deck, who was now making a bee-line for the stairs.

"Either I'm a lot scarier looking than I remember, or that guy could be onto us, Sayuri!" Greg dashed after the man, but by the time he reached the flight, the warrior had already hit the landing and was running down the next set of stairs.

Greg didn't have time to think about it. He vaulted over the safety railing at the top and freefell for several feet to try and reach the second landing before the runner did. The brute ended up partially breaking his fall, and it gave him a brief upper hand on the man as he tried to keep him pinned. Greg heard Sayuri shout his name, and the sound of her pounding down the stairs.

"Sayuri, GO! Hurry and get it set up!" he ordered through clenched teeth, as he valiantly tried to stay on top of the man.

The woman hesitated for a beat longer before leaping over them and continuing down the flight to the next level. A sharp blow dug into Greg's gut and knocked him backwards into the wall, and had him scrambling to get to his feet as the warrior leaped angrily to his own. Greg shifted a couple of feet to his left, blocking the path to the staircase.

"Only way you're getting down there is through me."

"I will enjoy it," the stranger intoned with perfect English. "You will die screaming, but the woman...I could have some more fun with her first."

Greg held his ground silently as the man closed in on him, refusing to dignify the comment with a response. He could handle himself in his own right, and had even received some conditioning from the turtles over the last couple of years, but that didn't change the fact that he was no martial artist. Greg had a brief pang of longing for his real partner that was so irritating it made him scowl.

_Dang, James, I could sure use your skills right about now. You shoulda left _me_ at home to take care of your kid._

The man was leering at him in an amused way, as if he was toying with him.

_Play with me all you want, Gigantor - it's only giving Sayuri more time to set up your boys downstairs._

He noticed the warrior's shoulder shift; a surefire sign he was preparing to strike. Greg evaded the blow, and dropped into a crouch he'd seen the turtles use a number of times.

"You move fast, for not knowing what you are doing," the warrior commented.

"Who says I don't?" Greg bluffed.

His opponent laughed. "You make this interesting for me. It would be over more quickly if you stood still though. I could break your neck quite easily."

_I'm sure you could, but that doesn't sound all that appealing. _"Nope; you're gonna have to work for it."

"Oh, very well. I suppose I have wasted enough time." The man exploded off the landing like a guided missile, and slammed Greg back against the wall.

Greg's upper body was hopelessly pinned, but he managed to get enough leverage off the floor to drive the heel of his foot into the man's shin.

The man's guttural laugh resounded more loudly in his ears. "Do you think you can kick me aside like a dog?"

The warrior's hand caught a stinging blow across his cheek, whipping Greg's head sideways with it. The stranger _was_ still playing with him. Greg had the notion he could have easily knocked him out by now, but he wasn't even trying yet. The man seemed to want the full experience of kicking the crap out of him.

_Whatever keeps you occupied_, Greg thought doggedly.

Greg cried out as a fist buried itself in his gut for the second time, sucking air away from him.

"I could finish you quickly now," the man offered in what almost sounded like a friendly overture. "It is up to you."

Greg sagged under the pressure of his opponent pinning him down, and tried to feed the belief that he was faltering. At the same moment he raised his foot for another drive, ramming it into the man's sensitive instep this time. The warrior lurched just enough for Greg to get an arm free, and he drove his elbow into the man's throat. When the Asian man fell back a pace Greg sprang off the wall, barely ducking the wild swing that came close to striking his jaw.

_Not playing now, are you?_

He darted out of reach but the warrior pursued him rapidly, catching him with a blow to the solar plexus that sent him flying to the opposite side of the landing. The man braced against his chest again, shoving him backward even harder so that he was crushed against the railing. There was nothing to catch him on this side, and no wall to break his fall.

"Are you friends with the demons? Would you care to join them? They are about to die too," the man asserted into his ear.

Greg struggled against his pressure, but he may as well have been trying to lift a car. The man wasn't going anywhere this time. The metal railing creaked wildly under Greg's weight and the force the warrior was applying to him. His heart skipped as he continued _trying_ to struggle.

_I really don't want your ugly face to be the last thing I ever see!_

_

* * *

_

Leonardo was using the twin blades for their truly intended purpose this time, ignoring the sick feeling that accompanied spilling blood in that fashion.

_You're fighting for your lives, _all _of your lives_, he reminded himself fiercely. _Where are the rest of their friends? Let's just end this already_!

The click from his earpiece registered but didn't distract him as he circled one of the katana, and drove it into a man who was about to lay into Brandon's unprotected back.

"Talk to me, Donny!" Leo answered an instant later.

"Takashi's given orders for the full contingent to overwhelm you! They're not supposed to kill you if they can help it!"

"They're not _trying _to help it! Then everyone is heading this direction?"

"From the way he talked, it sounded like they were extremely close by! I talked to Sayuri, and she's amost lready at the secondary location. Should we be preparing to flip the switch on this?"

"Wait for my word, Donny!" Leonardo was drawn by a shout that came from overhead, and furiously cast a couple of men aside before peering up at the staircase that served a couple of the levels above them. "Don, where's the secondary location?"

"I had to send Greg and Sayuri down another flight!"

Leo peered overhead for a couple more seconds, as the second cry sounded even more like Greg than before. "Donny, I have to go! I'll call you back!"

His gaze darted around for the others, and he found everyone fighting in a fairly close area. After watching Michelangelo finish off someone with a shattering right hook, he called his youngest brother and Brandon to come to him.

"Greg's in trouble, and maybe Sayuri too! Mike, I want you to take Brandon and go ahead of Raph and me."

"You guys can't hold them off by yourselves!" Mike insisted.

"We won't need to do this much longer, and I think we can stall them! Bran, give me your grappling gun, and the two of you can go together."

The man handed over the tool without question, as Raphael floored three guys who were trying to break up their "conference".

"I mean it, Mike! Not only could we lose them, but the ability to use that gate too! Now get going!" Leonardo ordered.

The orange-masked turtle nodded, and peered at the setting on the gun for a couple of seconds before moving to aim it.

"You can use the retraction button-"

"I know, Fearless; it'll get us there in a snap. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Leonardo knew Mike wasn't as confident as he sounded, but he was obedient nonetheless.

"Hold onto me tight, Brandon, we're gonna be flying in a second here," Mike warned him, and pointed the hook toward one of the exposed landings.

Leonardo didn't have a chance to watch them take off, because he had to rush to help Raphael, who'd been single-handedly facing down several of the warriors. The blue-masked turtle lunged in front of his brother, exploding in a frenzy on the warriors who almost had Raphael surrounded. He could hear the red-masked turtle panting softly.

"Raph, are you all right?"

"Yeah. What'd Donny say, Fearless? What's the plan with you and me?"

"We just need to stall them a little longer until the whole shebang gets here, and they should be set to spring the doors for us! Let's stay together, Raph - _nothing_ separates us."

Raphael gave him a weary lop-sided grin. "If I was to go down, Leo, this is how I'd wanna do it."

"We're not going down, Raph - _they_ are," Leonardo replied crisply. "We just have to stay on our feet a couple more minutes. I know you've got some rage left in you!"

"I never run too short on that." Raphael backed against Leonardo. "You got any more brilliant plans to slow them down?"

"I'm working on it," he admitted.

The masses were building around them, but many were hesitating. The two turtles had gotten as close to the second gate as they could, giving the humans more room to fan over the entire ground level.

"Watch out below, Fearless," Donny's voice cut over the radio. "Sayuri's got a couple presents leftover from Greg's supply."

The flashes overhead signified what Donatello had actually meant by that. Two grenades went off in the center of what had become a seething torrent of bodies, one right after the other. Leonardo held his breath as he watched several go down, but more were leaping up behind them. The blue-masked turtle suddenly held up both arms, and tried shouting for attention.

"_You are not wise to fight us! You take your lives by your own hands today_!" Leonardo hadn't planned on what to say; he was only trying to get them to hold their positions for a few more seconds while others were still shouldering their way into the space. "_Until now, you have not seen the wrath of the Shitenno! If you persist, I swear none of you will forget this day, if you even survive it! You have the chance to stand down. In wisdom you should take it, while you still have the chance_!"

He wasn't really expecting anyone to surrender to them; it was only an effort to buy them a little more time. Both turtles stood motionless before the hoard which was poised, as if waiting for some kind of signal to finish off the troublesome creatures that had spoiled their good night's sleep.

"Leo, I don't think you should wait any longer!" Donny's panicked voice cut through his ears. "We're both ready; let us do this!"

"Let it go, Donny, and give Raph and I a countdown."

Leonardo swore he could hear Donatello's fingers breaking the sound barrier across the keyboard as he responded to him.

"We're synched up, and I'm throwing the switch now. Gates should take about ten seconds to respond!"

Leonardo held on to the sound of Donatello's voice, but nodded at Raphael at the same time. Both turtles replaced their weapons and drew the grappling guns in their place.

"How long, Fearless?"

"Hold, Raph. Hold your position."

The red-masked turtle didn't appear to be _capable_ of standing still. Leonardo continued listening for Donny in the background, and watched as the entry gate in the distance started rising. He hardly remembered that he needed to breathe. Not until the thunder of water registered over his radio contact with Donny did Leonardo jab his red-masked brother in the side.

"NOW, Raph!"

They fired nearly simultaneously at the mid-level platform several yards above them, and punched buttons to rapidly retract their lines.

"Hope you suckers can swim!"

Raphael's parting jab probably fell on deaf ears except for Leonardo's, but the blue-masked turtle couldn't repress a grin. Leonardo felt both the rush of the oncoming water and the wind of rising through the air at the same time. He only hoped the ascent would be fast _enough_.


	66. Loose End

Michelangelo couldn't resist giving Greg's attacker a parting blow across the ribcage before he caught him by the shoulder, and flipped him off the landing of the staircase. "_Sayonara_, Blockhead!"

Brandon was standing over Greg, who was still breathing hard.

"Nice of you to show up," he said gratefully.

Michelangelo grinned as he took Greg by the arm. "Donny says timing is everything."

Greg winced as he put weight on his leg. "I think I managed to hurt myself jumping off the platform. Who would have thought I could do that?"

"We've got you, Greg," Brandon assured him.

Mike and Brandon helped a limping Greg down the flight of stairs to the platform to which Sayuri had run, even as the rushing water overtook their ears. The orange-masked turtle was almost afraid to see it, but as he reached the next deck he had to take a look. Blue eyes widened in amazement as he stared at the mighty torrent, and shook his head.

Sayuri was still hovering over the monitor, but she threw a glance in their direction when she heard them approaching. The woman _did_ leap away from the computer then, tears streaming unashamedly.

"I did not want to leave you, Gregory-san-"

The man held up a hand to stop her. "You did exactly what you had to do, and don't you dare apologize for it. It _worked, _Sayuri, do you get that? It worked!" Greg cast an uncertain look toward the edge of the platform. "Can we try and contact the others?"

Mike had seen part of their cables, but didn't know where his brothers had ended up. "Can't you switch to the frequency they're using on the radio, Sayuri?"

The woman fumbled with the device for a few seconds to adjust the settings, then handed the radio to Michelangelo.

"Leo? Are you and Raph out there?" he called anxiously.

A blast of static answered him first, followed by his oldest brother's voice.

"We landed - we're okay! Raph and I are a little busy dealing with a small pocket who were on the platform under you; we'll be up there as soon as we can!"

Michelangelo let out a deep breath. "Nice going, Fearless! I'll have a look around with Bran too; make sure there aren't any more dudes we need to pick off. I think your little trick must have drawn out most of 'em! I don't know how many more could live in this place without feeling like sardines in a can!"

He heard Leonardo's relieved laugh, and it made Mike chuckle freely too. Emotion and tension had been running so strong, he felt like crying at the same time. "You did it, Leo."

"_We _did it, Mikey. I'd better go and focus on the last of these guys - I can't let Raph hog all of them!"

"Don't let me hold you up, bro!"

Michelangelo gave the radio back to Sayuri, and the woman moved toward the controls again.

"I am supposed to shut the gate after a certain amount of time has passed. Donatello-san was going to tell me when."

Mike snickered. "Hope the hammerheads don't get 'em."

Greg laughed weakly. "That's fun to imagine, isn't it? Have you heard anything from Donny since releasing the gate?"

The woman shook her head. "No, and I rather expected to."

Mike's brow furrowed. "That's weird. Seems like he _would _wanna follow up with you."

The orange-masked turtle cast a glance over the three humans, as his plans suddenly changed.

"I'm going to go check on him. Bran, stay here and look after these two, will you?"

"Sure, I'll babysit," Brandon replied impishly, earning a glare from Greg.

Michelangelo wasn't tempted to hang around to see how that comment would pan out. "I'll be back, all right?"

He hurried in the direction of the staircase, and raced up the flight to the next level. Mike's energy felt completely renewed with the hope of everyone escaping this death trap. He thought of Rebecca waiting somewhere nearby in the water, and sighed softly.

_We'll be there soon, Beck, I promise. We're so close to getting out of here, it's not even funny._

The turtle jogged the length of the platform, jolting halfway across when he thought he heard the clash of_ metal_.

_That kinda sounded like..._

He didn't take the time to finish the thought. The jog turned into a mad dash to get to the other end of the deck, where his purple-masked brother had been holed up according to the others. The first thing he made out of his brother was Donatello desperately back-pedaling to avoid a single swordsman, whose katana was singing against every metal surface with which it came in contact. One glance at the attacker's stature confirmed his identity, and made Michelangelo set off the panic button on his watch to draw his brothers.

With a yell intended to distract Takashi from Donatello, the orange-masked turtle descended on the man with both nunchucks flying. He was taking away from the element of surprise, but it also did the trick of immediately diverting the man from his brother. Mike saw Donatello stumble against the far wall, right before Takashi charged to meet _him_.

"That's right, bonehead, everybody else already got it, and now it's _your _turn!" Mike said scornfully, as he twisted under the keen blade.

"I did not think to see _you _again, Jikokuten."

Michelangelo laughed at the man's reference to the name of the Shitenno he'd assumed the turtle "hosted" on his stay with the Akiudo.

"You should have taken the hint, dude," Mike said flatly. "You should have just walked away after New York. If you'd given up this junk, we wouldn't have had a reason to come after you!"

"And I never would have had the pleasure of entertaining all four of the Shitenno in my kingdom!"

"Your kingdom? Seriously?" It was all the turtle could do not to laugh in his face again, even as he worked to evade the swift blade. "What are you calling yourself, 'the King of Kidnappers'? That's a title to be proud of."

"My true potential will finally be realized when the Shitenno are liberated from_ your _earthly forms!"

_Don't like the sound of that too much._

Michelangelo waited for the sword to swing toward him again, and flicked one of his nunchucks to wrap the chain around the blade. It was a move used to disarm an opponent that had worked for him several times. Takashi, however, was ready for him. Like lightning the katana thrust out of the path of Michelangelo's weapon, and arced back toward the turtle's head.

Michelangelo reacted almost as quickly as he had, so that the blade slashed across the left side of his throat, instead of taking his head off as the man had probably been intending. It took a second for the searing pain to register, along with the realization that he was bleeding. As one hand automatically reached to grasp the wound, Takashi kicked him solidly in the plastron. Mike barely felt _that_ blow; he was too caught up in the steady flow of blood that was already overwhelming his hand.

"You, my old friend, will have the distinct pleasure of being liberated first!"

As Takashi raised his katana to strike him again, another figure came crashing against the man from behind. Michelangelo watched with horror as Donatello made a last-ditch attempt to thwart the sword-wielding warrior without so much as a weapon of his own.

Takashi turned on the purple-masked turtle, and drove a leg against the back of Donatello's knees. A sweep like that wouldn't normally have worked on his brother, but Donatello was no more prepared to fight than he was to fly. As the turtle fell, Takashi caught him around the throat, and dragged him upright.

"Now, it is not proper to interrupt," the man said calmly. "I already told Jikokuten he could go first. I will get to you after - until then, you can wait here for me."

The punch that snapped Donatello's head back made Michelangelo cry out with it. Everything from there seemed to happen in slow motion as Donny crashed to the floor. Takashi aimed a kick at the turtle's side to make sure that he was _staying _down, and smoothly returned to Mike.

"You should feel the most privileged, because you will suffer far less than the others I think," the man informed him wickedly.

"_Takashi_!"

A shout from the door caused Michelangelo to release the breath he'd been holding. It became tight in his chest again as Takashi rested the blade edge under Mike's chin. The orange-masked turtle could just barely see his older brothers out of the corner of his eye.

"_You would dare attack this one before facing _me_, son of Man_?" Leonardo demanded authoritatively. "_He is a coward who shrinks before the Battle Chief_!"

"_I promised to release him first, Tamonten. I will only be a moment."_

_"He is none of your concern. I charge you to uphold the challenge you laid against me - unless you are suddenly doubting your skill in the absence of _my_ chains."_

Takashi scowled, revealing the first hint of true emotion since the fight had begun. The man lifted his katana off of Michelangelo, and pointed it at the blue-masked turtle. "_To fulfill the proper order of things, I believe it_ is _necessary to defeat you first. It does not make sense to take out the feet before the head_."

Michelangelo wished he could see his brother better. He couldn't even hear Leonardo's movement to know what he was doing as Takashi abandoned him on the floor. _There's such a thing as being _too_ quiet, _he thought ironically. The coming of his brothers had brought a partial sense of relief, even when it seemed like the man was going to kill him.

_They'll save Donny - he'll be okay now. Leo will take 'im down, and they'll be safe. That's all that matters._

The hand that had been gripping the sopping wound in his neck was faltering, and the pressure was lessening as the room was getting fuzzy around him. Hanging onto it didn't feel so important anymore.

"Mikey! Mike, open your eyes!"

Raphael's voice grated over the exhaustion that was sweeping his mind, and part of him didn't want to listen to it.

"You stubborn shell-head, don't you go to sleep on me!"

The red-masked turtle's slap jolted him, and forced Mike to focus on his brother. He was dully aware that Raphael's palm was engulfing his neck with some scrap of fabric, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"It's all right," Mike told him. "Get Donny. He didn't kill him. Just let me be - it's gonna be okay."

He heard Raphael swear, and it struck him as funny for some reason. "You always were the best medic, Raphy. It's all right - it really is."

"Stop saying that!" Raphael ordered.

He could feel his brother's hand tightening down, but at the same time the blood was still coming.

"We did pretty good, huh?" He gave Raphael a small grin, before the weight of his brother's pain hit him. "Raph, I'm sorry...I don't..." Mike's voice broke for the first time as he swallowed. "Don't let Beck see me like this. Keep her safe - promise me."

"_You're_ gonna keep her safe, you giant bonehead! There's no way I can handle two wives _and_ a kid!"

"I never said you could touch her," he replied a little stronger, blinking rapidly as darkness tempted around the corner of his vision.

"Don't let me catch you closing your eyes again!"

Michelangelo heard the sound of feet approaching before he could reply, followed by audible gasps.

"Bran! Get Donny - Mike says he's alive!" Raphael commanded. "Heff, get down here and help me!"

Mike instantly felt someone trying to prop him up from behind.

"Elevate it above his heart, Raph! He's got to be sitting up!" Greg's arms were around his shell from behind. "You've got that stuff from Doc on you, right?"

Raphael fished around with his free hand into the small flap attached to his belt, and Michelangelo heard his brother's deep breath.

"I've got it, Heff, I'm just not sure-"

"There's no time to not be sure, Raph!" Greg clipped. "I _know_Doc spent time training all four of you on the QuikClot!"

Michelangelo remembered the sessions with Luke too. After the disastrous night in the Congo when Brandon had nearly died, Luke had established a firm belief in the blood-clotting product that had only recently come into his hands. He'd worked with the turtles in the months after returning, teaching them how to use the hemostatic agent if the need arose, and ordered them to carry it with them at all times.

The orange-masked turtle felt Raphael's shudder as if he were trembling himself. For an instant Raphael's expression went blank, before hardening determinedly.

"Mikey, I'm gonna have to tilt your head so I can get a good look at..." Raphael swallowed, and then forced a scowl. "Okay. Doc said this could burn, Mike, so be prepared for it. I don't want you jerking or trying to resist me."

The softest of whimpers still escaped him as Raphael unwrapped the sterile dressing that was reminiscent of a sponge. "Raph, if it doesn't work-"

"Shut it, Mikey, and you hold still."

His breathing unconsciously increased as he felt like he was on the verge of a panic he couldn't control.

"Allow me," Sayuri quietly offered Raphael, and then glanced at Michelangelo as if for permission.

He had no idea what she wanted to do, but nodded anyway.

"Dang it, Mike, stay _still! _I'm freaking out enough without having to accidentally make it worse!" Raphael complained.

"I can hold the pressure point from this side, Raphael-san - it ought to slow down the bleeding a little more for you."

"You'd better, 'cause I need to take my hand away to apply this thing."

"And that will stop the bleeding?" she asked.

"That's the idea anyway, but I've got to get it packed in-"

"So it can burn to kingdom come," Mike interrupted.

Raphael eyed him darkly. "You'll deal with it and you won't even complain, or so help me, I'll kick your _shell _to kingdom come! Now don't move another inch!"

* * *

*** You didn't really think I'd deny Leo the chance to face off with Takashi, did you? ;)**


	67. Master

***Do I dare keep you in suspense? I think not.**

**

* * *

**

Instinct had Leonardo reaching for both swords at once, but he chose to only draw one as Takashi silently waited for him. With both hands focused on a single blade, he could maximize his force, and guide the katana more efficiently. He wrapped both hands around the hilt, and took a deep breath to center his calm. It was the opportunity he had waited for with such eagerness that he was now concerned about maintaining control against the man. Leonardo sorely remembered losing it on Yukiko, and the distraction technique that had gotten him floored back on the boat. The very thought of it caused heat to rise in his cheeks, and he shook the memory off angrily.

_I can't do that over - but I don't have to make the same mistake with _him_. I can't afford to._

"I put too much stock in trusting your words, Leonardo, but I am not disappointed," Takashi told him. "I wanted all four of you, and I now I have it. I finally understand what it is I have to do. For years the Shitenno have reached out to me, and tonight, I get to liberate them from you forever."

A snort left Leonardo despite his best effort not to react. "You have an awful lot of confidence in yourself for being all on your own, Takashi. The only ones about to be 'liberated' are the lives you've taken captive. It's over - there's no recovery from this. You don't _have _to fight me, but you're still finished."

It was Takashi's turn to laugh. "That has yet to be seen, Leonardo. Your weaknesses have already been revealed to me, and I stand ready to deal with you _properly_."

"You took the words out of my mouth," he shot back.

The two were circling each other warily, and Takashi was peering at him as if he expected Leonardo to behave like a wild animal.

_I won't give him the satisfaction of losing my temper._

Leonardo stared straight back at him as they exchanged words, watching for the nearly imperceptible signals that would give Takashi's strikes away before he attempted them. The warrior suddenly drove his katana straight toward him in a swift stabbing motion, and Leonardo easily parried the thrust with the flat edge of his blade.

Takashi smiled at him genuinely. "I _did_ hope it would not be that easy."

Leonardo didn't answer. He wasn't going to rise to any more baiting.

The angled lunge with which Takashi followed was an impressive, well-executed move, but it was nothing Leonardo hadn't seen before. As the diagonal sweep sliced toward him, he used a circular motion to block it this time, and allowed Takashi's blade to slide harmlessly across his.

_He's just testing me right now_, Leonardo noted. _He wants to see how much I really know. The fight hasn't even started._

"You would make an excellent pupil, Leonardo."

The turtle almost broke his vow of silence for that statement, but he simply returned to a ready position instead.

"Do you have no desire to strike me yourself, after all that has been done to your brothers? To _you_?" Takashi queried. "Michelangelo is bleeding to death as we speak, suffering far more than he needed to. You should have allowed me to dispatch him quickly."

"If you're going to fight, then _fight_," Leonardo ordered through clenched teeth. "Otherwise put the sword down, and you can just wait for the police to get here."

Takashi threw back his head with laughter this time. "The_ police_? I suppose you will be waiting here to meet them too, Leonardo? That is the most amusing thing I have heard yet. But if it is a fight you want, then a fight you will get."

Leonardo could see the way Takashi's muscles tightened, and knew he meant business this time. He resisted the urge to smirk at the man, as he lightly motioned for Takashi to approach him. The speed with which the human exploded off the ground sent the turtle flying in a backward somersault to avoid the lunge. He brought up his katana to block another blow, even before he'd leaped to his feet.

From the crouched position he parried a couple more of Takashi's attempts, loud clashing ensuing as he rapidly responded to the man's strikes. The blue-masked turtle thrust his katana behind his back for a fraction of an instant, and as his legs straightened he twisted to generate power from the heels of his feet through his hips, all the way into his sword arm.

The lunge succeeded in catching the edge of Takashi's garment, but the man's butterfly twist carried him out of Leonardo's immediate reach. The turtle grunted under his breath in irritation. That move would have worked on just about anybody he'd ever faced, with the exception of his own Sensei. No matter; Takashi's downward thrust was already hurtling toward him, and he had to quickly react to sidestep it.

Leonardo responded more aggressively after he'd parried it, stepping directly into the man's personal space. It would open him up to further attack, but he was done accepting all those blows on the flat of his blade. His blade flashed toward Takashi, once again feeling like a true extension of his arm. As the warrior flipped backwards against the fierceness of Leonardo's drive the turtle jumped with him, so that their bodies were nearly perpendicular in mid-air.

The turtle landed behind Takashi, and as the man whirled to face him, he realized he'd allowed himself to be backed against a wall. Before Takashi could lift his katana again, Leonardo feigned with what _looked _like a front kick. As Takashi moved to block the blow to his mid-section, Leonardo altered the maneuver into a hook kick, and whipped a foot across the man's unprotected head.

Takashi was cast backward by the force of the kick, but he never lost his grip on the sword. Leonardo intended on taking advantage of partially stunning him, but he was amazed by how quickly the man leaped to his feet.

_I don't think _we're_ the real demons here. This guy is relentless!_

Takashi parried two of his thrusts, then swung an arc toward him in return. Leonardo stopped the sword in its path, but in the moment he was focused on the steel, the warrior's feet left the ground and impacted his chest with enough power to drive him back into the wall. Leonardo used gravity to his advantage to gain momentum off the wall, and flipped back toward the man with all of the surprising speed and agility that years of training with a ninjutsu Master had instilled in him.

On his descent toward Takashi he saw an upraised katana waiting to meet him, parried it aside with his own blade, and bore the entire force of his weight into the man's rib cage. The warrior's sword left his hand, and in the moment that Takashi hit the ground, Leonardo could see his next move in his mind's eye. With a simple twist he could easily plunge his katana into Takashi's rib cage, and impale him through. It was the course of action that felt the most appropriate, but Leonardo hesitated, resting the edge of his katana against the man's throat instead. There was not a sound to be heard in the room except that of their heavy breathing.

"What are you waiting for, _demon_?" Takashi spat the word for the first time at Leonardo. "You have taken everything else - surely this cannot be too hard for you."

Leonardo stared him down coolly, and held his gaze without speaking for a few seconds. "It's not my place," he said finally. "My part is to defend and protect; it is not my job to judge your actions. I'll leave the law to carry out your punishment, and so fulfill true justice."

"That is not what you promised me before, nor what you told my second. You said that you would avenge the hurt done to you. Now when you have overcome, you choose to falter?"

"You have no idea how hard it is not to run you through where you lie, Takashi. But it's not my place," he repeated, and nodded at Brandon as he noticed the man retrieving Takashi's fallen blade. "All of the evidence is against you this time. You will be judged by your people, found guilty, and punished in accordance with the law of your land. And you will have to live with the knowledge that the darkness inside you has proved utterly worthless."

Leonardo angled his katana so that he could drive the hilt firmly against Takashi's temple, and straightened upright after making certain the man was unconscious. Leonardo exhaled deeply, trembling slightly from the adrenaline that was still rushing through his veins. When he turned, he found Brandon staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Who _are_ you?"

The blue-masked turtle cocked his head with a small smile. "I am who I am - that hasn't changed."

"No, seriously, Leo, I've never...that wasn't even_ human_," Brandon faltered.

A chuckle left the turtle. "I'm _not _human, Bran."

The thought of his brothers resounded in his mind, and made Leonardo immediately turn. "Mike-"

"His bleeding has slowed down," Brandon said swiftly. "Between Raph and Sayuri, they set him up with a temporary patch using a couple of the QuikClot applications. We're just waiting on Donny to-"

Before the man could finish, Leonardo was striding to where his purple-masked brother was lying motionless. While the others had been occupied with Michelangelo, it appeared Brandon had been left to wait for Donatello to come around again.

"Brandon, get that man bound, tight enough to cut off circulation if you have to," he directed him before crouching at his younger brother's side.

Leonardo cradled his brother's head in his lap as he glanced a few feet away at the others. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothin', Fearless, how's it going with you?" he heard Michelangelo return weakly.

"He was losing blood quickly, but I believe the strike missed his jugular vein," Sayuri spoke up. "Barely. Another fraction and..."

"I was too quick for him." Michelangelo offered him a smile.

"How about you avoid the sword _altogether _next time, numbskull?" Raphael snapped worriedly.

"Aw, Raphy, it's nice to know you still care."

"You shut your mouth, and don't try moving again, Mikey. This ain't all better just because the bleeding slowed down."

"He's right, Mike," Leonardo agreed. "There's no telling what kind of repair you might need, so don't make any sudden moves."

With the knowledge that they had a shaky handle on the situation, his gaze returned to Donatello, and a familiar pang of guilt and longing surged through him.

"We did it, bro," he said softly. "In spite of everything, in spite of your_ own _limitations, you still made it happen. I knew deep down you'd find a way to pull it off, but _this_ is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

Leonardo's thoughts were racing with the logistics of everything they needed to do. Michelangelo needed medical attention, first and foremost. The Lab he'd spent time in that morning flashed back to his mind with a fair amount of disgust.

_Still, it's a sterile environment, and it probably has the instruments Donny would need to..._

As he looked down at his brother again, fear nagged in the back of his mind. Complications were possible with the type of head injury he'd received only a few weeks ago, and they could be compounded more by the presence of _another_ concussion. Luke had beaten the dangers of multiple traumas into their heads many times. There was a possibility that all of Donatello's problems could have just gotten _worse_, and their doctors were thousands of miles away.

"Please, Donny..." he said quietly, allowing the sentence to trail off without finishing.

"What?" The purple-masked turtle's response was hardly audible.

Leonardo shook with relief as his younger brother opened his eyes. "_Good_ to see you, bro!"

He struggled not to jostle Donatello too hard in his joy at seeing him awake.

"Please what?" Donatello persisted.

"Huh?" Leonardo was thoroughly confused by the question.

"If you're trying to beg for your life, you can hold off. I won't be able to _kill_ you for a few weeks yet."


	68. Wrapping Up

*** I should mention at the beginning of this chapter that "wrapping up" only refers to their activities here in the fortress, not the story in general. We've still got another 18 chapters to go besides this one. Why? Because I can't do anything the simple way. There's probably a name for this mental disorder, but I haven't found it yet. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Walking proved a little more difficult than Donatello had bargained for, and it was his blue-masked brother who ended up helping him back downstairs. He shot Leonardo a look as the older turtle paused on a landing to force him to rest.

"After all this, I can't believe you _still _have to look after me," Donny complained.

Leonardo shrugged, unconcerned by his annoyance. "When you need help, you need help. You're not going to keep fighting me on the transfusion issue, are you?"

"I'm not trying to fight you on it, Leo, only to tell you the risks involved. Of course I would feel better if Mike could get some additional blood, you just have to be aware of what it could do to you. With your blood sugar already this low-"

"I feel fine, Donny."

"For _now_, sure. But it's going to catch back up with you, bro. That energy booster is only a temporary fix."

"I figured as much, but what's the worst that could happen if I gave Mike a pint?"

"You could pass out, you could throw up-"

"But I'm not going to die, right?"

"It's unlikely."

"Then there's nothing left to talk about. I'm his only match, so I have to be the one to give blood to him," Leonardo said dismissively. "Are you okay to keep going?"

Donatello nodded slightly, refusing to acknowledge how badly his head was hurting to his brother. At least not until they were past all the tricky stuff with Mike, and away from this hell-hole. He'd been briefly tempted to use the energy booster on _himself_, but decided against it. It wasn't worth the eventuality of the crash, especially if Mike was going to need him.

It felt ironic for Leonardo to be helping him so much after what his brother had been through, but Donatello couldn't deny he wouldn't stay on his feet alone. He glanced over his shoulder at the parade that had paused on the stairs behind them; Raphael and Brandon were supporting Michelangelo together, and Sayuri and Greg were bringing up the rear. Greg was leaning heavily on the banister, obviously favoring his right leg.

Donny was more than ready to shove off, but knew it would be a safer option to jump on anything Michelangelo might immediately need before heading out on the open sea again. They were making slower progress than Donatello wanted to, but then again, it was largely his own fault the way Leonardo had to keep stopping for him. He'd had a hard time convincing his brother not to carry him, barely reasoning with Leonardo to conserve his energy.

When the ground floor was in sight the purple-masked turtle felt a sense of relief, but urgency was still ringing in the back of his mind. He sensed Leonardo picking up a little more speed now too, though he wasn't going so far as to simply drag Donatello behind him. His older brother kept a firm arm around him as he guided him through the first hallway.

"It was a ways further..." Leonardo mentioned, and gazed down the corridor that almost felt endless to Donny's weary legs.

Donatello could already feel the muscles locking up in his knees, making it more difficult to take real strides. Leonardo's arm tightened around him, but he resisted allowing his brother to take more of his weight.

"Would you quit being so stubborn? How are you supposed to help Mike when you won't accept the help _you_ need?" Leo demanded.

Donny didn't have an answer for that, and thankfully, he didn't need one.

"This is it!" Leonardo realized.

Donatello started looking around for the lights inside the room that his brother indicated, but Leonardo found them before he did. Donatello's gaze shifted across the room, settling on the first table that came into sight.

"Guys, will you put Mike down here so I can get a look at what we're dealing with?"

Leonardo yanked a stool over for him, and pointed Donatello into it as Raphael and Brandon eased the orange-masked turtle down.

"What else, Don?" Leonardo asked at once.

"We're going to need an IV unit if we hope to be able to do a transfusion," Donatello answered, and put on the calmest demeanor he possessed for his younger brother. He balanced on the edge of the stool and leaned further over the table to probe Michelangelo's neck. Don saw the flash of concern in Mike's blue eyes when he began to adjust the QuikClot dressing.

"It's okay," Donny soothed. "Your blood has clotted, and we still have more of the applications if we need them. I've got to physically see the damage, Mike."

"I'm ready to _leave_," Michelangelo stated emphatically.

"I know," Don said quietly. "I am too. I just don't want to be out in the middle of the ocean and have something catch me unaware. Keep still, and try to relax."

Michelangelo snorted under his breath. "Easier said than done, bro. That guy about had a turtle shish kabob on his hands."

"He nearly had_ two _turtle shish kabobs," Donatello corrected. "If you hadn't come back for me when you did, he probably would have 'liberated' me first. I thought that was going to be the end, there all on my own."

Michelangelo gave him a sharp look. "Not as long as _I _was still breathing."

Donatello gripped his shoulder comfortingly, as he adjusted his pocket magnifier with his free hand. After a deeper look, he gladly agreed with Sayuri.

"It didn't touch a major blood vessel, thank God...it seems to have severed part of your sternocleido-mastoid."

"Genius say _what_?"

"It's a twin muscle that extends over the superficial layers of your carotid artery and the jugular vein. Hitting either one of_ those _would have made this a lot trickier. You might be a little hampered in the rotation of your neck because the muscle was damaged, but it wasn't a clean cut all the way through. The muscle will likely heal on its own, and all I need to do is get you sutured back up again."

Michelangelo made a face at him.

"Don't you look at me like that," Donny said a little sternly. "You're really lucky the damage wasn't worse."

"I'm not allowed to complain about _anything_?"

Donny couldn't repress a grin, even as he was forced to brace both arms against the table to steady his balance.

Mike's expression quickly became serious again. "I'm sorry, Donny."

"What are you sorry for, Mike?"

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"How did this become about _me_?" Donny quipped. Before Michelangelo could respond, he heard someone else coming.

Leonardo motioned to the little machine he'd dragged over on wheels. "Does this look right to you?"

Donatello perused it quickly, and nodded.

"Good. Can you get a transfusion set up so we can get the shell out of here?"

"I guess there's no reason to put off the inevitable. Leo, you need to sit down, and I want you to get some sugar in you too."

Leonardo held his arm steady so that Donatello could insert the line, and the purple-masked turtle shook his head.

"Let me know if you feel anything weird, and if Doc asks, you have to tell him this wasn't my idea."

"Whose idea was it for you to get into multiple fights tonight?" Leonardo mock challenged.

"Hey, I didn't pick any of those fights, except...well...it's irrelevant. Where did Raph and the others go?" Donny had just noticed that Greg was the only one left in the room besides them.

"They wanted to take another look around the basement; following a hunch Sayuri had."

Donatello nodded understandingly. "Right. You might not have been 'alone' down here after all."

* * *

Raphael couldn't shake his tense feeling as they silently traversed the hall, but they neither saw nor heard from another soul. He was antsy to leave; to get back to Okinawa, and get home. He'd been away from Karina long enough. Longing to see the woman overtook him for a couple of seconds, and he exhaled deeply to control the emotion.

"Some night, huh?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready for it to be over, so we can get home to that sister of yours," Raph replied.

Sayuri was a few paces ahead of them, reading a sign on a door. "Do you mind if we check a couple more?" she called over her shoulder.

"We're here, aren't we? We ain't got nothing better to do right now," Raphael answered.

The Asian woman released the latch on another door and wandered into the dim shadows on the other side.

"Kinda doesn't feel real yet, does it?" Brandon remarked. "Being here, seeing Mikey like that...it sort of reminded me of the first night I met _you_ in Chelsea."

"That technically wasn't the first time we met." Raphael snickered.

"Yeah, but it was the first time I _saw_ you," Brandon said sharply. "I don't get why you still think you were so funny, scaring me inside Marc's apartment like that."

"I wasn't _trying_ to scare you. Okay, I was probably trying to shake you up a little bit, but that was only because you were being such a jerk to you-"

"Raphael-san!" Sayuri's voice rang out from inside the room.

The urgency in her tone made the red-masked turtle rush to get through the door, but the woman strangely blocked him from going any further into the light.

"Wait, do not let them see you," she hissed. "I do not even want them to see _me_."

"Who?"

Sayuri motioned across the room, and he followed the direction she'd indicated to see what looked like a cell block, similar to that in which Leonardo had been trapped. And unlike the cells that had surrounded Leonardo, _these_ weren't empty. Raphael backed against the door-frame, and protectively drew the hood back over his head.

"We should give 'em some hope at least," Raphael whispered. "Can you talk to them, Sayuri? Just let them know it's gonna be all right now."

Raphael peered hard at the distant bars, as Sayuri took a couple more steps into the room. It was impossible to say how many girls might be imprisoned in the cells that extended beyond his sight.

"_You do not need to be afraid anymore_," Sayuri announced loudly to the room. "_The authorities are on their way to this island, and the Akiudo has been overthrown. Your lives as you know them are about to improve tremendously. I am sorry that we cannot release you ourselves, but our jobs require us to protect our identities at all costs. Be at peace. The worst of your nightmares is almost over_."

As they backed out of the room amidst the questions being shouted back at them, Raphael saw the wistful look in Sayuri's eye.

"This is everything you set out to do," he said. "I'm surprised you don't look happier."

The corners of her mouth rose slightly. "I _am_ happy, Raphael-san, and very relieved to find some of them. Hopefully the drive will have the answers concerning the Akiudo's buyers, so we can track down the others as well."

"You did good," Raphael said almost begrudgingly. "You were sort of Donny's right hand up there."

The woman shook her head. "My part was a small one. I am only glad the plan Leonardo-san devised worked as well as it did. This is indeed the night I was waiting for, but now..."

Raphael locked gazes with her. "You don't know what to do with yourself?"

After a beat of hesitation, she shook her head again. "No...not really. I have been focused...obsessed for so long, that I never actually saw the end in sight. I always imagined this investigation would be the death of me."

"Is that what you wanted?"

She didn't answer him right away. "Sometimes it was, in the deepest recesses of my mind, where I felt tortured and helpless. _This_ was the driving force of my entire life, Raphael-san, and now it is over."

"Maybe now you can actually _live_ a little," Raphael offered. "There has to be something else you wanna do, or wanted to do before."

"There are many things that need to be corrected before I can safely enter society again. I believe there is enough proof that I was set-up by the Akiudo on the flashdrive, as well as evidence against Officer Ochi. Hopefully I can be cleared of the ridiculous charges - that is the first thing that has to be accomplished. After that...I have not even thought that far."

"What about your job?" Raphael asked. "Do you still want it?"

She chuckled for the first time he could remember. "I could not go back to pushing papers. If I was to return to the Prefectural Police, it would have to be doing something similar to what I did before...Before the Akiudo turned my life upside down."

The tears forming in her eyes startled him.

"I feel like tonight is the first time that my partners from the task force will be able to rest in peace, knowing that the job we started years ago has finally been finished. And it is all thanks to you." Sayuri sniffed hard as she fought to regain composure, and then tried to shift the subject. "There may yet be more captives down here. Do you mind if we keep looking for them a little longer?"

Raphael tentatively patted her back. "Sister, there's nothing I'd like to do more. Just lead the way, and I'll be right behind ya."


	69. Breathe

Leonardo was so relieved to breathe the free air outside, part of him just wanted to sit down and soak it in for a few minutes. The leader in him, however, required that he stay in tune with what was going on with everyone else. The blood transfusion he'd given to Mike had left him feeling so shaky that _he _ended up needing some help to get to the boat, much to his own chagrin.

The blue-masked turtle had been amused and then proud to find Rebecca piloting the vessel, but her days as "Captain" were short-lived once she caught sight of Michelangelo. Leonardo had noticed that she tried to stay out of Donatello's way as his brother began the careful process of stitching Michelangelo up below deck, though she never separated from her husband.

Donatello had seemed nervous about combining the process of suturing with the motion of the boat, but everyone had agreed that it would be better to leave Yonaguni _before_ the police got there. Donny was taking painstakingly slow care with the stitches, while Leonardo had been looking on for several minutes. In this way, he was able to assess both of his younger brothers' conditions at the same time.

Rebecca was fawning over Michelangelo from the other end of the built-in bench, and Leonardo could tell his brother was enjoying it.

_He likes attention in about every form, doesn't he?_

"Leo, I want you to try eating something else, or at least drink some more juice," Donny mentioned without looking up from his work. "I know you don't feel like eating, but we still need to get your blood sugar levels back up."

"I will, Donny," he agreed. "I think I'm going to go above deck for a little while and see how the others are faring."

"Stay off your feet as much as you can!" Donny called after him.

"Right back at you. bro." Leonardo smiled, but had to grip the railing harder to maintain his balance than before.

The night air felt like it awakened his senses somewhat, as a cool breeze flowed across his skin. The sky above him was one of the most surreal things he'd ever seen, blanketed with more stars than he had realized existed in the universe. It left him breathless for a couple of seconds, as he exulted in the mere fact that everyone was _alive_.

If he'd been told even 12 hours ago that he would be here right now, Leonardo wouldn't have believed it. The sense of triumph was overwhelming and also humbling when he considered the lengths to which everyone had gone, and the risks they'd taken to get him back. In the past he might have felt guilty that they had to come after him that way, but right now, he only felt proud.

As he walked toward Raphael, he noticed that the red-masked turtle was hanging up his cell-phone, and gave his younger brother a wry smile. "Did you tell them everything?"

Raphael leaned back against the seat wearily. "Not everything. There's plenty of time to fill in the whole picture later. I just needed to hear Kari's voice."

Leonardo understood that feeling completely. Calling Calley had been his first order of business upon setting foot on the boat. They hadn't spoken for very long; just enough time for him to convey that he was okay, everyone was alive, and they would be on their way home soon. He wanted to say more about what had happened, but Leo had decided there were some things better said in person.

He glanced over at Raphael thoughtfully for such a long moment, it seemed his brother got the wrong impression from him.

"What, Fearless? You amazed I didn't get all of us killed back there?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Why do you have to assume I'm thinking the worst, Raph? That never even crossed my mind, and it couldn't be further from the truth."

Raphael's shoulders rose half-heartedly. "I ain't _you, _Leonardo. What you just did back there with the flood and the trap...I couldn't have pulled it off."

Leonardo sighed in exasperation. "Don't you see that it's not about _one_of us? I couldn't have done it alone either. Every single one of us had a necessary role to play. This isn't my victory. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd still be rotting in that cell. I'm really not amazed by what you pulled off, Raph."

"You're not?"

"Why should I be? I always knew you could lead if you really needed to. The right motivation just had to be in place. So no, I'm not surprised, but I am proud of you."

The red-masked turtle snorted softly. "I don't have your touch, Leo, but I did the best I could with what I have to work with."

"He deserves an Oscar for the way he contained his rage," Greg offered impishly.

Leonardo looked up as the man hobbled over toward them. "Shell, Heff, you've seen better days, haven't you?" he asked sympathetically. "Okinawa hasn't been kind to you."

Greg rolled his eyes as he collapsed on the cushioned seat. "It hasn't been kind to any of us, Leo. I'm ready to go home, and maybe avoid work for another week or so."

"Give or take?" Leonardo suggested. "Your body has been through a lot, Heff. What did you tell the FBI anyway?"

"Tell them?"

"About coming here."

"You think I told my boss about this venture?" Greg chuckled. "I told him Brandon and I were going to hide out on some island for awhile, until all the media junk blew over."

"Well...Okinawa_ is _an island," Raphael pointed out.

"That's true - no one can dispute that. Now all I have to do is come up with some excuse for having the crap beaten out of me, and I'll be good to go," Greg said ruefully.

"Heff, you know you did the right thing, don't you?" Leonardo asked. "It wasn't the easiest course of action to take, but coming after the Akiudo was the honorable thing to do, and no one can take that away from you."

Sayuri drew Leonardo's attention as she raced across the deck, with a larger radio in her outstretched hand. Her smile was so wide it seemed to consume her whole face.

"I managed to access the police bandwidth," she exclaimed. "I have been listening for their activity on Yonaguni. They have recovered at least thirty victims from the fortress, and are still busy rounding up men from the building and the water. It is truly over, Gregory-san - they have been caught without any shadow of doubt!"

The woman hugged Greg in her sudden exuberance, and immediately seemed embarrassed by her loss of control. Her dark eyes became solemn again as she came to sit down by Leonardo for the first time.

"Leonardo-san...I beg your forgiveness for my actions, which led to your capture. You defended me, and paid a heavy price for it. I am sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"We've all done things that we wish we could take back, Sayuri," he said after a moment. "We make mistakes, and we grow from them. I accept your apology, and I thank you for sticking it out with this team. You helped pull off an assault that will go down in the record books for us."

"It was an honor to have any part in that gang's undoing Leonardo-san, but I am also extremely grateful that you are safe."

Leonardo grinned. "I'm pretty happy about that part too. Will it be very difficult to clear your name in Okinawa?"

"I cannot say for certain, but after what has happened in the last hours, nothing feels impossible right now." Her glance faltered away from him, and over to Greg. "I thank you for coming after me, Gregory-san. It just occurred to me that I never even did that. You did not have to come. What you risked on my behalf makes me feel yet more badly for how poorly I behaved. I hope that you will not walk away from this mission hating me, but I would not blame you if you did. I would like to keep in contact with you, if you would still like to talk about something other than the Akiudo."

Greg smiled disarmingly at the brooding woman. "Talking about something other than the Akiudo sounds great, Sayuri. There's a whole other life out there, waiting on you to discover it," he finished jokingly.

The two humans separated themselves to talk a little more seriously a couple moments later, and the turtles relaxed into a comfortable silence. The minutes were speeding away from them as they made good time on the calm water, and Leonardo was beginning to wonder how far they'd actually traveled. He rose to his feet, with the intention of wandering over to see Brandon, who was directing the boat's progress.

Rising was more difficult than he'd expected it to be, and the moment he tried to move, a wave of dizziness washed over him so strongly that he fell, crashing to his knees on the deck. Leonardo shook his foggy head in an attempt to clear it, instantly wondering if he'd been sitting for too long.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Raphael was hovering over him, reaching as if to help him up.

The blue-masked turtle opened his mouth to answer, but his throat suddenly felt very dry, and his limbs appeared to be _glued _to the desk. "I don't know," he murmured. "It just _hit _me. I don't feel so good, Raph."

His younger brother tugged him backwards so that he was lying on the deck, and someone else supported his head from behind.

"I'm gonna grab Donny, don't let go of him, Sayuri!" Raphael darted in the direction of the stairs, and it was two sets of footsteps that returned a few seconds later.

Leonardo's vision was blurring so that he could barely make out Donatello, even though his brother was kneeling right next to him. "Donny? What the shell is wrong with me?"

"I'm going to find out, Leo, just stay calm, all right?" Donny sounded so confident, Leo breathed a little easier.

He felt Donatello's fingers probing his wrist, then checking a couple of other things before running a small light over his pupils. The purple-masked turtle exhaled an instant later.

"Leo, it's okay. You're just crashing."

"I'm _what_?"

"From the adrenaline shot," Donatello explained, and then glanced in another direction. "You didn't tell him about the crash, Raph?"

"Was I supposed to mention that?" Raphael asked uncertainly.

"Well it would have been nice for _someone_ to mention it!" Leonardo said dryly, now breathing a bit shallowly as exhaustion hit him like semi-tractor trailer.

"It'll be all right, Leo," Donny reassured him. "You're gonna go out for awhile, and you'll probably feel like crap when you wake up, but it won't last."

"Something to look forward to," Leonardo said softly.

He felt arms lifting him off the deck, but surrendered to the darkness calling his name before he could find out where he would end up.


	70. Unwinding

It was still dark by the time they reached the big island, but it had already been agreed upon that taking a direct course to the airport wasn't going to happen. Donatello wanted a few more hours to observe Mike on the ground before he went on a plane, and the humans were going to need to exit the country properly - something that couldn't be achieved around 4 in the morning. Not to mention the fact that _everyone_ was completely worn out. They'd simply crammed themselves into the rented minivan, to go back to the house in Okinawa one last time.

Raphael scowled as Donatello trudged back down the stairs from completing a couple more circuits of the others, before relinquishing to rest. His expression softened when Donny's exhausted gaze met his.

_Shell, it's not _his_ fault he's the only medic on board_. "How does everybody look?" Raphael asked.

"Greg finally let me near his leg. I think he's pulled a hamstring, and probably made it worse by continuing to use it. He sure doesn't need to be flying, but he doesn't want to put off going home. No one does. Leo's still out of it, and will be for awhile yet. How long is only a guess on my part, not even knowing what the Akiudo put him through on top of everything else."

"What about the chucklehead?"

"He's okay," Donny said swiftly. "There's obviously some discomfort, and he _is _having some trouble rotating his head, but it could have been worse. _A lot _worse."

Raphael swallowed as the image of his brother losing blood that quickly crossed his mind. "I thought it _was_ worse, Don. That's not something I'll get out of my head anytime soon."

"You did all the right things for him, Raph. I know how hard that must have been to deal with. You really came through for him."

The red-masked turtle shrugged. "It wasn't just me, Donny. Heff and Sayuri did a lot of it too."

"You _still_ did good. Why don't you stretch your leg back out for me, so I can get another quick look at your calf?"

"Geesh, bro, are you ever gonna clock out?" Raphael complained, but obediently swung the limb up onto the side of the chair for him. "It doesn't even hurt that bad."

"The blade didn't penetrate very far," Donatello said after a moment. "You're going to have to keep it clean though."

"Great. Will do. Now can I do something for _you_?"

The purple-masked turtle sighed quietly. "No. I'm just dead tired."

"And you're hurting."

"Story of my life."

"Lie down, bro. You sure I can't get you anything?"

"Those pain pellets that Doc sent with us, I'd take a couple of them now," he replied. "I didn't want them to make me _more_ tired than I already was, but now that things have settled down, I feel safer to do that."

"Wait here." Raphael got some water from the kitchen, then trotted back to the room. "Where are the meds, Donny?"

"Those should be inside the front zipper on my bag."

He brought him both the water and the container he found, and crouched at Donny's side by the couch. "Now you get some sleep, Genius," he said sternly. "I won't let nobody bother you either."

"I should probably set the alarm on my phone, because I'll need to check on Leo in a couple of hours."

"I got two feet, Donny. I can make sure he's still kicking."

"Make sure he'll wake up," Donatello instructed. "If he doesn't want to come around, or something doesn't look right, come get me."

"I will. Go to sleep, and try not to worry about anyone else for the next few hours."

Donny shook his head. "That'd be nice, if it weren't impossible."

Raphael grinned, and tapped his brother's shoulder as he adjusted the pillow behind Donny. "Do your best, and if that doesn't work, I can always drug you some more."

Raphael set the alarm on his phone to vibrate, and tucked it back into his belt so that it would wake him up without having to disturb Donny in the process. The red-masked turtle crashed in a chair nearby, and breathed away some of the tension that had been plaguing sore muscles for several hours. Now that everything was quiet, he'd assumed that sleep would come easily. He was surprised to find himself lying awake in the darkness, with some residual nerves still clinging.

_Kari sounded great on the phone - better than she has in days. What are you so worried for? You've got to take a break from this as much as everyone else needs to._

As peace lingered out of reach he imagined the time he'd spent with his Sensei on nights like this one, when sleep wouldn't come quickly, and a thin smile crossed his face.

_If he couldn't _talk_ me into a coma, he'd just drug me_, he thought with some amusement. _Shell, I miss you, Sensei. I wish you could meet your grandkid. Kid woulda loved you._

Raphael buried his chin into the fabric of the chair, and resolved not to open his eyes again. He didn't remember when he actually fell asleep, but his phone vibrating at the appropriate time jolted him awake nonetheless. The red-masked turtle sat up to the sight of sunlight streaming in the windows, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He glanced at the time.

It was just a little after 7, and he was still bone-tired, but he could easily check on his brothers upstairs for Donny, and then hit the hay again. Raphael silently rose, nodding in satisfaction when Donatello didn't stir, and then padded upstairs to the second floor. He inched open the door to one room, and heard Michelangelo snoring softly.

Rebecca's head popped up from the mattress next to the orange-masked turtle, and Raphael held up his arms in a questioning gesture. She shot him a thumbs up, and he motioned for her to lie back down, shutting the door softly. He knew that Leonardo was in the room across from him. Raphael heard his steady breathing when he opened the door, and hated to wake him.

_Still, I gotta check like Donny said._

He ducked down by the side of the bed, and lightly nudged his brother's side. It took some firmer prodding, but Leonardo did finally respond to him. His dark eyes seemed a little dazed, and Raphael patted his arm again to get Leonardo to focus on him.

"Sorry, Fearless. I was supposed to make sure you'd wake up okay."

"Raph? Where are we?"

"Back at the house in Okinawa."

"I don't remember getting here."

"You wouldn't, Leo, you were out of it. Do you want some water?"

The blue-masked turtle sat up enough to take a bottle from him, and exhaled deeply. "How is everyone?"

"They're fine, or they will be with some more time to rest. You can go back to sleep too, I'm not gonna stay and bother you."

"Is _Donny_ resting?"

"He's good, Leo. He drugged _himself_ this time. Can I get you anything else?"

"Just about 20 more hours of sleep."

"You'll have to get that on your own, Leo. I'll check back with you later, okay?"

Raphael shut the door tightly behind him, and was about to go back downstairs, when he heard a low sound from the third floor. Curiously he trotted up the steps to see who was stirring already, and found Sayuri in the sitting area, gazing vapidly at the screen of her laptop.

"What's up?" he asked, effectively startling her.

Sayuri let out a short breath. "Raphael-san. I did not hear you coming."

"We've got a habit of doing that to people. Are you gonna tell me you're not tired, sister?"

"No, I am. I just woke up, and thought I would check the news."

"The news?"

"I am streaming a live report. They have made a couple of references to the Akiudo, but I am still waiting on the real story to come on."

Raphael snickered. "Now you're really starting to fit in with us. Leo always has to hear the media's version of our activities too."

She gave him a small smile, and set her computer back down on the coffee table. "I was concerned about bothering Gregory-san, but he told me he could sleep through most things." Sayuri motioned to the sandy-haired man, who was lying on an air mattress across the room.

"Heff ain't a light sleeper, that's for sure. He's gotta be the easiest guy to pull a fast one on."

"A fast one?"

"A prank. We like to mess with each other sometimes, all in good fun of course."

Sayuri settled back further against the couch. "There was a time when I used to have 'fun' of my own, Raphael-san. I am not sure if I can go back to a normal life like that. I have changed too much."

"Well, there's changing, and then there's _changing_. You're probably never gonna forget some of the stuff you've been through, but you can have a life if you want it, Sayuri. You just need to get yourself wrapped up in something else, something good for you. If the police work makes you happy, then do it. If not, then run like heck, and don't ever look back. My Sensei used to say that nobody with a good heart was ever a lost cause."

"I think that is an interesting way to put it."

"Sayuri, listen. I know what it's like to feel like you're so messed up, that the world can't ever be right again. But it can be, as long as you're not a person who gives up easily. I think you've already proven you're not a quitter."

The woman wrapped her arms over her shoulders, almost as if she were cold. "Meeting all of you is one of the most confusing things that has ever happened to me, but it turned out to be one of the greatest as well. I will be sad to see you go."

"Goodbyes don't have to be forever, y'know? With us, they hardly ever are," Raphael offered.

"It is so strange to think I have been conversing with Gregory-san all this time, with such a limited view of who he was, and what he is a part of. I think he is a lucky man to have a family like this one."

"We complicate things for 'em from time to time, but our friends can't ever complain that they're bored." Raphael grinned.

"I should think not." Sayuri's glance shifted back to the screen, and she sat up further once more. "It is back again. This may be it. Do you want to see too, Raphael-san?"

"Aw, why not? It's always funny to hear the cops' take on how they _think_ something went down."

The woman adjusted the volume a couple of bars, and drew the computer closer to them on the couch.

_"...Police have not identified the source of the tip that led them to the westernmost reaches of Japan last night, but for several of the victims, it has been heralded as the voice of an angel. Authorities are not releasing names of victims at this time, but have confirmed that over forty women were found within the basement that had become their prison. We are told dozens of contacts are still being made to families at this hour to reunite victims with their loved ones. _

_Several area hospitals have been inundated with both victims and what are being described as their captors. Few details have been revealed by police concerning the true state of affairs at the remote location they received the coordinates for, and no comments have been released to address the so called 'conspiracy' theory that the operation in question was a highly organized human trafficking ring._

_When we come back, we will go live to the scene at the Prefectural Police Headquarters in Naha, where authorities are said to be releasing a statement within the hour..."_

As the announcer's voice faded, Sayuri glanced at Raphael again. "No one can ever know the real truth about what happened, can they?"

He shook his head. "Not without getting somebody in trouble. That's the thing about taking the law into your own hands...you don't get to brag about it," he finished impishly. "Seriously though, I hope you can get your name cleared up. Maybe we could get you out of the country if we had to."

"No," she answered softly. "I have to face it. No one can run forever, even from something they did not do. Please do not worry about me, Raphael-san. I will be all right."

"And if you're not, we'll come back over and spring you from the big house. How would that be?" Raphael laughed.

"The big house?"

"Prison," Greg called from across the room. "I know you think I'm deaf, Raph, but your voice really does carry."

The red-masked turtle stifled another chuckle. "Sorry, Heff. I'm gonna get lost to get some more sleep, and you guys should too. There will be plenty of time to catch up with the police trying to connect the dots on this, Sayuri."

The woman clicked out of the window they'd been viewing, and set the laptop down. "Thank you for talking with me, Raphael-san."

The turtle shrugged. "I'll see you guys later."

Raphael smiled to himself as he descended the stairs to the second floor.

_She'll be okay...I really think she will be. Chick's not so bad, she just needs to learn how to relax all over again. Too bad she doesn't wanna flee the country. We could reintroduce her to the concept._

His hand brushed his phone as he headed back toward the first floor, and he hesitated at the top of the stairs, as the sudden desire to talk to Karina overwhelmed him again. Without hesitating, he hit the woman's speed-dial.

"Raph? Shouldn't you be resting?" Karina chided the moment she picked up.

"I could be, but I wanted to say goodnight to you one more time."

"It's _morning_ where you are."

"A technicality. I can't wait to see you. I know you've been missing me like crazy."

"Yup, and _you_ haven't missed me at all, which is why you're calling me on less than three hours' sleep."

"Hey, I'll catch up, okay?"

"Why don't you start catching up right now, Tortuga?"

"I'm on my way. What's the rest of your night look like? Gonna turn in early?"

"I don't know. I've been cooped up in this apartment for so long, I feel like I'm about to lose my dang mind. Jenna said something about us girls stealing away for dinner, but it's a hard sell on Luke."

"Uh, hello? He's married to your sister. Put the pressure where it counts."

"You're so good sometimes, Raph."

"That's why you can't resist me. Love you, Kari."

"I love you too. Get some sleep, and get home safe to me."


	71. Night Off

Karina could hear her older sister pleading her case with Luke in the next room, but she had her doubts about whether it would pan out.

"...You don't think you're being the least bit overprotective, Luke? She only had real labor pains that one day, and Karina's been automatically 'grounded' since. Everyone's been under so much stress, and now we finally have some room to breathe again. The girls just want a chance to see the world outside, and I don't think anyone can blame them for that."

"I _don't_ blame them," Luke returned. "You know I'm only thinking of your baby sister here, don't you?"

"Yes, Luke, I'm not questioning your motivation. I'm reminding you that you have a tendency to suffocate patients a little...and I think Karina deserves a night off."

"Why can't they come with _us,_ Kat? April and Marc already have the reservation set up - adding three more wouldn't be a big deal."

"They're not wanting to go someplace that nice, hon. They're girls. They want to hang out somewhere and laugh like they haven't been able to in weeks. Can you take your foot off the brake pedal for one night, and let them have some fun? You've been hovering over Kari for days, and you just told me this morning that she isn't even starting to dilate yet. Do you know what the chances are of her having that baby in the time it takes them to have dinner?"

"That would take me a couple of minutes to compute."

"_Luke_..."

"All right, fine. They're all adults, and I'm not their father. I guess Reina could just come with us-"

"No, Victoria already offered to stay over with her. No more excuses."

"Boy, you really prepared for this, didn't you? I'm not going to fight them on it anymore. I just want to make sure they get back at a godly hour."

"For not being their father, how do you think _that_ makes you sound?"

"I'm her Doctor; it's for purely health-related reasons."

"I'll let them know the clubbing cut-off is 1am," Kat told him teasingly, and then laughed. "Geesh, Luke, they're not going to run amok like school girls on a holiday."

"The way I've been holding them _captive_, maybe they should," he said sarcastically.

"Luke." Katherine's voice became serious. "You know I'm not putting you or your methods down right now, don't you? I appreciate everything you've done for Karina, and she does too. You've been incredibly supportive, and wonderful about having everyone here for this long. They're just happy. Their boys are coming home, and everyone's safe. You'll be okay with them having a little dinner, right?"

"I already said I would be. I'll go sign off on the permission slip right now, okay?"

Karina swiftly motioned with her head at Jenna, who instantly punched the mute button on the TV remote to turn the volume back on to the program they_ hadn't _been watching. All three young women focused on the television, right before Luke and Katherine re-entered the room.

"You girls go, and have a good time," Luke told them, a little more calmly than he'd just sounded with Kat. "Just...don't stay out too late, okay? You still need your rest, Karina. I know you're all flying high because things are working out, but don't overdo it."

"We won't, Luke," Jenna said quickly. "We won't do any walking either. We'll grab a cab to and from, so we won't have to spend any extra time in the cold."

"We could drop you off ourselves," Luke started, and Calley laughed.

"Would you listen to yourself? We're New Yorkers. If there's one thing we ought to be able to do, it's hail a cab. We'll be fine. Jen and I will take good care of Karina."

Luke shrugged. "All right, suit yourselves. We'll have our phones-"

"And we have _all_ your numbers." Karina laughed.

"Our reservation isn't for another hour, but you don't need to wait on us," Katherine suggested, and gave Karina a private wink. "Better to go while the getting is good," she said more quietly.

_Thank you_, Karina mouthed to her older sister, and Katherine grinned before shooing her out the door.

Outside in the hall, Karina sighed contentedly. "One 'get out of jail free' card procured, and it only took half an hour of weaseling from my big sister. Where are we going anyway?"

"That's up to you," Jenna replied. "What are the pregnancy cravings calling for?"

"Mmm...lettuce wraps," she answered after a moment.

"Chinese? Seriously?" Calley grinned.

"That's what the baby requires," Karina said with a straight face.

"Then no one's going to argue with him," Jenna said firmly.

Karina shivered happily on the sidewalk, while she and Calley waited for Jenna to catch the attention of a taxi. "So this is what the wind feels like," she joked. "I've been inside a controlled environment for so long, I almost forgot."

Calley smiled, and squeezed her wrist with a gloved hand. The blond woman was never one to waste a lot of words, but Karina could sense her joy as if it were ready to explode out of her.

"You can't wait to see Leo, can you?"

"It feels so freeing to _know_ that he's all right. I always believed he would make it, at least, I was trying to believe it. Knowing for certain is so much better."

Karina nodded emphatically. "Honey, that's the truth. Maybe we could finally do some talking about this upcoming wedding of yours," she added impishly.

Calley ducked her head shyly. "Honestly, we don't need to make a big deal out of it. Leo wouldn't go for that, and I don't want it either."

"Nobody is going to turn it into a circus, Calley," she assured her. "We just want to make it nice for you. C'mon, you must have given this a little thought already."

Calley chuckled softly. "I'd like to talk to Leo about it first."

"Really? Nothing?" Karina pretended to pout, and Calley laughed louder.

"Well, there's this place I took Leo once...It was kind of our first outing together. I was hoping he might be okay with doing the ceremony there."

"Calley, if you're going to be there, I guarantee Leo will go for it," Jenna piped up from behind them. "C'mon in out of the cold girls, I got us a cab all by my lonesome self."

* * *

Karina didn't have as much of an appetite as she wished she did, but the young woman did make it through most of an appetizer portion of her favorite wraps from the Chinese Restaurant of which she hadn't seen the inside in months. The women lingered over the table for a few minutes longer after most of the food had been eaten, and Karina was more relaxed than she'd been in a long time. It was a great feeling to know that everyone would be on their way home within a few more hours, and she could stop being a permanent fixture in Luke and Kat's loft.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm ready to go home," Karina remarked.

"Hang on, and I'll see about getting the check," Jenna offered.

"No, I meant _home_, back where we belong," Karina clarified. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Calley nodded. "I do, for sure. But it won't feel like home until the boys are there too."

Jenna stared down at the table for a long moment. "I'm so ready to get my hands on Donny."

"To throttle him, or to hug him?" Karina chuckled.

"Both. I don't know which will come first. But seriously, I think I _will_ get the check. We need to be well-rested for their return."

"Well, you'll need to be anyway," Karina said mischievously. "You need to make up with him after all."

Jenna gave her a look that was the closest thing to embarrassment that Karina had ever seen from her, but she recovered after a beat.

"I'm a married woman, and I've got nothing else to say on that matter." Jenna grinned, and got up to flag down their waiter.

When she left, Karina found Calley staring at her steadily. "What is it, Calley? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that talking about home, and being here with you girls tonight...I feel so warm inside. It's amazing what's possible when there's love involved, Karina. If it wasn't for Leo and the guys...all of you...I don't know where I'd be right now. All I can say is, if there's hope for a person like me, I have to wonder how many other people could find redemption if someone cared enough."

Karina gave her a fond smile. "We can't all have our own modern-day version of a hero mutant turtle to rescue us...but what you said about love is true. When it's selfless and real...it can accomplish the impossible."

Outside the restaurant, Karina stamped her feet while she waited for Jenna, who was engaged in hailing them another cab. "Did it get colder while we were inside?" she asked Calley.

"The novelty wore off," Calley told her with a wry smile.

Karina laughed. "That's got to be it. Hurry and jump in the street, Jen, it's freezing out here!"

"I could do some back flips! Do you think they'd pull over faster?" the raven haired woman returned.

"Whatever it takes, sister!"

To Karina's intense surprise, Jenna put two fingers in her mouth and let loose an ear-piercing whistle. "Where'd you learn to do _that_?"

"Mikey," Jenna replied casually. "You don't hang around these boys for as long as I have without learning a few tricks. And it looks like that did it!" she finished triumphantly, as a yellow cab pulled up to the curb. "After you girls."

Calley crawled over first, but when Karina moved to get in, Jenna stopped her.

"Why don't you be on the end, so you don't have to try to slide over again?"

Jenna got in the middle, and called out their destination to the driver, who'd sounded a little too bored when he asked for it.

Karina eased her way onto the seat, leaning her head all the way back against it. She was tired, but the outing had been worth it. They'd laughed more in the last hour than they had in a month's time, and she felt all the better for it.

_Who needs therapy? A night out with the girlfriends should cure just about anything._

Karina turned her head so that she was gazing out the window. She smiled at the sight of the storefronts they were passing, and the bustling people that were still on the sidewalks at this hour. It was strangely comforting in its normality. Some things never changed, and the life on the streets outside was one of them.

Karina was so relaxed that her head dipped further over her shoulder, nearly grazing the cold glass of the window. The sound of sirens greeted her from somewhere close by, and she shook her head.

_Yet another thing that never changes in this city._ It was unusual to even go twenty minutes without hearing the common sound when they were on the surface. Karina sat up straighter, to see if she could locate the source. She didn't see any lights, so they had to be a ways off still.

The cab they were in was approaching an intersection, just picking up speed out of the crawl they'd been in behind a couple of other vehicles. Karina turned her head back to the right-hand door again, just in time to see an SUV barreling straight toward them, without any indication of slowing down.

* * *

*** Did I mention you should save a few parachutes? Because you should have.**


	72. Accident

***I did my best to search out the proper operating procedures for these next couple of chapters. That's particularly true where Karina is concerned.**

**

* * *

**

Calley heard Karina's scream, a split-second before something clipped the back end of the taxi-cab, as it sailed in the crossing direction through the intersection. For a couple more terrifying seconds their car was spinning out of control, until it collided with another vehicle that was simply trying to travel through the intersection too. The second impact was so strong that Calley felt it in the core of her being. It produced an instant flashback of the last accident in which she'd been involved the night she escaped Shirou and was reunited with her father.

_No, it's not real_, she rapidly reminded herself, as a vision of her former "owner" shocked her consciousness._ He's dead, he's _been_ dead..._

_It _wasn't real, but the accident had been. Calley opened her eyes, barely aware that she'd been clenching them shut, and became immediately aware of the sharp pain in her left wrist; the hand she'd used to brace herself against the impact. The young woman cradled the obviously injured limb in her right hand, and turned swiftly to check on the others. "Jen? Karina?"

The dark-haired woman next to her was already moving, as if in slow motion, gripping a hand firmly against her forehead.

Calley could already tell she was bleeding. "Jen, are you all right?"

The woman took a moment to meet Calley's anxious gaze. "Yeah...I think. I hit my head pretty hard, but...I'm here, Calley."

"Karina?" Calley tried again, and only got a soft whimper from the woman in response. "Karina, talk to me!"

"Oh my God...I'm...Calley, Jen, I..." Karina didn't seem capable of putting a rational sentence together yet.

Jenna was already shifting on the seat to reach Karina, seeming to forget her head in the span of an instant. "Karina, what is it? How are you hurt?"

The woman released a quiet sob that was intermixed with a gasp. "Girls...this isn't good," she answered tightly, and Calley saw her shudder violently against the seat. "It hurts...W-we've got to call-"

Before Karina could finish, the sound of sirens was overwhelming the intersection.

"How did they get here so fast?" Jenna asked shakily.

"Call the others!" Karina urged more strongly. "I can't go to the hospital - I can't!"

_The baby_, Calley thought in a panicked flash. "We won't let them take you, Karina, and I'm calling Doc right now!"

She released her hold on her injured wrist and dug into her pocket for her phone. Rapidly she punched the speed dial for Luke's phone, and waited anxiously for it to ring. The device went directly to voice-mail, and Calley hit the button to hang it up.

_It's not off. There's no way his phone is turned off!_

Calley tried the number again, and got the same result. She switched the number out for Katherine's, to an identical response. Now she was getting irritated as well as anxious.

"I'm trying, Karina, I'm going to get them, I swear! Don't panic; everything is going to be okay, I promise," she assured her.

Calley was startled when her door was suddenly jarred open, and a police officer ducked his head inside.

"Stay calm, ladies, EMTs are only minutes away!"

"No, we're fine!" Calley lied quickly. "We don't need an ambulance!"

The man peered closer at her, and then gazed over at Jenna and Karina. "I'm going to have to disagree with you, young lady. Don't be frightened - help is almost here!"

"We can help ourselves," Calley replied, but he wasn't listening anymore. She craned her neck as he ran around the back of the car and approached Karina's side door. The man gasped out loud when he got the door open, making Calley wish she could see her friend better for herself.

Karina was openly trembling now, with tears rising in her eyes. "Don't touch me!" she pleaded. "I won't go to the hospital - you can't take me!"

"Ma'am, listen, I need you to listen to me. You're bleeding, and you could be putting yourself in danger as well as your baby if you fight us."

"I'm not going to the hospital!" she insisted.

Calley made a move to get out of her door, but another individual on her side of the car stopped her.

"Miss, please don't try to move until the EMTs can get a look at you."

Calley scowled angrily. "I'm _fine_, and I want to get out!"

"I'll ask you again to stay put please," he said more firmly, blocking the door so that she couldn't get it open.

"Calley, get Luke on the phone!" Jenna reminded her.

The blond woman started to dial again, but to no avail. After trying Luke, she attempted Katherine again, and followed up with Marcus and April. Every phone went to voice-mail. Calley exchanged a worried glance with Jenna.

"It isn't ringing," she whispered, concerned about upsetting Karina more. "It just goes straight to voice-mail."

"Have you tried the others?" Jenna asked softly.

"I'm getting the same thing!"

"How is that _possible_?" Jenna's voice rose a degree.

"Guys, what's going on?" Karina demanded. "What the heck are you trying to hide from me?"

"Kari, don't get excited," Jenna said evenly. "Try and relax. Everything's going to be fine."

"Would you quit lying to me? Why haven't you reached anyone on the phone?"

"I don't know why, Karina, but I'm going to keep trying," Calley answered, but then paled as she saw additional flashing lights approaching, followed by the short blasts of another siren.

She renewed her effort to get out of the car, and sucked in sharply when she accidentally tried to use her left hand. The spasm of pain nearly brought tears to her eyes, but it seemed insignificant in the scheme of things. She heard Jenna gasp beside her, and whipped her head back around in time to see her trying to pull Karina away from the passenger side door.

"Ma'am, don't do that!" the officer called from Karina's side. "You have to let us get to her!"

"We don't want your help!" Jenna said forcefully. "Let us out of the car!"

Calley saw more men moving on their car, and a couple of them descending on the barely conscious driver, about whom she had to admit she'd forgotten. The moment someone opened her door again, she bulled her way to her feet, heedless of the man's instructions to take it slowly. As Calley shrugged off the concerned hands of an EMT, she heard a shrill cry, and realized that Karina was being forcibly extricated from the car.

Calley pulled away from the men nearly surrounding her to get to her friend. They'd somehow gotten a neck brace on the woman, though from the way she flailed around on the gurney, it was clear that a spinal injury wasn't going to be an issue. Men were still pursuing her, and Calley brushed them off again.

"I don't_ need _your help - go see to someone else!"

She saw Jenna resisting some EMTs so strongly that a couple of the officers were moving to help gently restrain her. Calley took a shuddering breath and left her to fend for herself, while she tried to reason with the men about Karina.

"Excuse me!" Her voice didn't get any attention the first time, so she tried again. "_Excuse me_! You have to let her go; you can't force her to go with you!"

A woman barely glanced at her. "She needs medical attention, and you need to allow someone to look at you too."

Calley was struggling to come up with a good argument, when it was so obvious that Karina _needed_ the hospital. She opened her mouth to say something else, and was cut off by Jenna's yell.

"Get that thing AWAY from me, or so help me-"

"Miss, calm down, and I won't need to sedate you," the man interrupted.

"You people get your hands off me! I don't have to take this; I know what my rights are! I'm warning you-"

Calley felt like she was being torn between the men who were loading up Karina, and the ones trying to _control _Jenna. The raven-haired woman saw Calley looking back at her, and shook her head fiercely.

"Forget me, get Karina out of here!"

Calley resisted the urge to ask how, as she realized her friend was_ trying _to create more of a commotion. She was amazed by the number of men Jenna had already managed to draw in her direction. She was still searching out how to get Karina out of the ambulance, when the sound of a painful grunt registered in her ears.

She whirled back around to face Jenna, and stared aghast at the doubled-over officer that she assumed her friend must have struck.

"No, hold her _down_, she's out of her mind!" One of the men actually swore as he fought to get a needle in her arm.

The sight of Jenna being drugged made Calley realize why Karina had settled down on the gurney.

_They must have sedated her too!* What am I supposed to do _now?

Jenna was being loaded up on another gurney, her forehead bleeding worse for the fight she'd put up with the EMTs and officers. Calley shivered as she hesitated in between two ambulances, her head spinning as she tried to figure out what on earth to do. Her breath began to heave a little rapidly, and she was getting so worked up that a hand tapping her shoulder made her jump a mile.

"Don't you think you should get checked out, Miss, just to be safe?" The police officer standing behind her wasn't as pushy as the others had been. He only looked concerned.

_If I let the EMTs look at me, they'll figure out something's wrong with my wrist, and I'll get caught up too. I have to stay "free" if I'm going to help Karina somehow._

"I'm fine," Calley faltered. "But I'm worried about my friends. Where are they taking them?"

"They're on their way to New York General, I think. Can I call someone for you?"

Calley shook her head. "I couldn't raise anyone yet."

"Can I give you a ride then?"

"Will you help me find out what they're doing with my friends?"

The man gestured helplessly. "I'll do the best I can, Miss. It could be hard to track their conditions. I don't know how much information the hospital will release to non-family members."

Calley gave him the most heart-breaking gaze she could muster. "I want to contact their families, but I need to know where they are to do that."

He motioned for her to follow him, and her thoughts began speeding up again as she went after him.

_There has to be a way to get Kari out of this, but as far as doing it alone-_Calley angrily broke the thought off. _If anything goes wrong with that baby...if they got a good look at it on a scan even..._She didn't have the heart to finish the statement.

The minute she slid onto the officer's passenger seat, Calley reached for her phone. She systematically ran through the same numbers, but was disappointed yet again. Calley felt like hurling the phone, but then decided to try her father. She was startled when the phone actually _rang_.

"Hello?"

Calley couldn't find words for being relieved, so that Tim had to speak up once more.

"Hello? Calley? Are you there?"

"Dad!" She was on the brink of tears instantly. "Dad, we need you, we need you_ now_! There was a wreck, the girls and I got into trouble, and now they've taken them away and-"

"Calley, _wait_! Slow down! What about a wreck? Is somebody hurt? Are you okay?"

"Dad, I'm fine, that's not the problem! They took Jenna and they took _Karina_!"

"Who took her?"

"The EMTs! They came to the scene, and they're taking both of them to New York General! We tried to stop them, but I didn't know what to do. Everything happened so fast, and now they're both gone!"

"Calley, I need more information! Are you telling me that Karina could be exposed shortly?"

"That's what I'm saying! She was hurt, bad enough that the EMTs wouldn't take 'no' for an answer! I tried Luke and Marc dozens of times, and their phones aren't getting through! No one's has but yours!"

"That doesn't make any sense! If yours and mine are working-"

"I know it doesn't, Dad! I'm about to flip out here, and I need you!"

"Where are you? Are you on your way to the hospital too?"

"An officer is giving me a ride over, but I don't know what to do, Dad! If we don't act quickly..." She couldn't say what she wanted to out loud, not without the man driving hearing her.

"Hon, I'm going to let my dispatch know that I have to abandon my shift, and I'll be on my way! I'm several minutes out from the hospital, but I swear I'll be there as fast as I can! In the meantime, find out where they've got her, if nothing else! Try and keep her in sight."

"I'll do my best, Dad. That's my number one priority when I get there. Please just hurry!"

* * *

***Yes, there _are_ drugs that can be used to safely sedate a pregnant woman. BTW, if anyone's looking for me, I've changed my name and moved to a foreign country where Raphael will never be able to track me down.**


	73. Scheming

Calley tapped her feet nervously, as she waited for some kind of word from the police officer who'd driven her to the hospital. Her eyes never left her watch. She'd tried to reach the others on the phone a couple more times, before abandoning that route altogether. It felt like hours had passed by the time Officer McKinney came jogging back down the hall, though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. As she got to her feet he motioned for her to sit down, but Calley staunchly refused.

He folded his arms stubbornly. "If you want to hear it, you'd better do as I say. Sit down - you've been through a shock tonight too."

Calley lowered into the plastic chair, just to get him talking.

"Your violent friend-"

"Jenna."

"She's under observation. She wasn't suffering obvious trauma besides her reaction at the accident site, so she's recovering from the sedation in a regular room. She still wasn't being cooperative as I was told; they even posted an officer with her. I sure _hope_ she's got some head trauma, or she'll be in plenty of trouble for hitting that officer."

"How much trouble?"

He shrugged. "Given the circumstances it might not even stick, but they're not taking the chance of it happening again. Buddy of mine said they handcuffed her to the bed."

_Great, Jen. Nothing like making things harder than they needed to be. Why couldn't you keep your hands to yourself?_

"What about my other friend, Karina?"

"She's still in the ER. I was told she's receiving blood and getting some stitches. They'll want to make sure she's in a stable place, and then they'll take a deeper look at how the baby is doing. She may need surgery - something to do with her liver - but apparently it was nothing that required immediate treatment."

"How did you find out that much?"

He gave her a modest smile. "Just because people aren't supposed to release information, doesn't mean they _won't_. A uniform can occasionally open someone's mouth."

"So Karina is in the ER," Calley said to herself. "Can you help me track down where Jenna is exactly? Her Mom's going to be anxious to find her."

"Don't know how close she'll get."

"Look, her Mom's really important. She works for the US Consulate, and she knows a lot of people in the upper reaches of our Government. You do _not_ want this woman showing up at New York General, with no idea where her baby is."

McKinney nodded. "I'll talk to my buddy again, and find out a room number for you. In the meantime, are you _sure_ you don't wanna get looked over? I see the way you're handling that arm."

"I will, I promise," she lied. Calley's wrist had her worried. If Karina had been injured badly enough, she wouldn't be in any condition to _walk_ out of here, and she was positive she wouldn't be able to lift the woman on her own.

_I'll just have to go after Jenna first_, she thought decisively. In the time it had taken the officer to get the initial information for her, Calley had realized that she couldn't wait around for her father to arrive and save them. She was the one in the position to act, and _she_ had to do something.

McKinney was only gone a couple of minutes finding Jenna's whereabouts this time, and when he returned, he flashed her a comforting smile.

"She's on the third floor, room 324. You can pass that along to her Mom, I trust?"

Calley forced a smile in return, and braced herself for the course of action upon which she'd already decided. "I absolutely will. Thank you so much, Officer McKinney."

She embraced the surprised man around the mid-section. While he was still getting over the immediate shock, she traced her fingers lightly over the two keyrings on his belt, settling on the smaller one. With all the subtlety she'd developed while stealing to support her former heroin habit, Calley removed the ring from his belt and dropped it inside her jacket sleeve.

Calley gave the man another innocent tearful smile as she released him. "I can't repay you for what you've done for me. Thank you again."

McKinney shifted awkwardly, scratching his head as if he didn't know what to say or do. "You're welcome," he replied finally. "Are you gonna get some help, or do you want to wait for your father to arrive? I don't mind waiting with you."

"Thanks, but that's unnecessary. You can go ahead, and get back to being a great cop."

As he went one way, Calley swiftly went the other. She fought down the pang of guilt over taking advantage of him, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The set of keys she'd taken was small and light, obviously not containing car or house keys. The officer probably wouldn't even notice that they were missing until it was much too late. If the cop holding Jenna was from the same unit as McKinney, his handcuff keys should match. All she had to do was figure out how to get a clear path to set Jenna free, without being caught in the process.

Calley began moving more quickly, weaving her way past visitors and hospital personnel, while trying not to look obvious.

_No one has a reason to be looking for you_, she reminded herself. _Not yet anyhow_.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone moving rapidly, dragging a yellow bucket behind him. She glanced over at the projected path he was following to see the mess he was hurrying to address, and then looked back down the hallway. A door standing ajar a couple of inches caught her attention, and Calley glanced inside what appeared to be a maintenance supply closet.

She sighed softly. _If I had the proper time to scavenge, I might be able to find something that could help me, but time is of the essence_-

Another body speeding past jolted Calley away from the door into which she was peering, but the woman wasn't even paying attention to her. Calley watched as she went to help the man with the janitor's bucket, and then glanced at the cart the woman had left behind. Calley looked right and left to make sure no one was watching her, and began pawing through the abandoned fabric rapidly.

_ Now _this _I can work with._

Armed with a nylon bag over one shoulder, Calley began moving rapidly again, shooting for an elevator. Her heart began racing as she jumped on a car with several other individuals and asked someone to punch her floor button. Calley was still running through possibilities for creating a diversion to draw the police officer away from Jenna.

_The problem is that if I'm creating the distraction, how am I supposed to get her free at the same time? I need someone else to pull this off properly_, she thought in frustration.

She got off on the third floor and treaded carefully down the hall, as if someone else would know why she was there. Calley followed the mounted signs on the wall to get her to the right hallway, and didn't even need to see the numbers to find Jenna's room. A cop was posted outside, just like McKinney had said there would be.

_Darn it, and I still don't know what I'm doing._

Calley turned her back for a moment, and tried not to let on that she'd been watching the cop.

_He sure doesn't look like he's going anywhere. I need to find out where that hallway leads, see if Jenna and I could go that way._

The young woman held her breath as she walked past the officer without acknowledging him, and kept going until she turned a corner into a dead end.

_ Looks quiet here. So I have a cop who isn't supposed to leave his post, and a dead end with no one around. How can I take advantage of this?_

Calley slipped past the man a second time, and walked swiftly back to the nearby waiting area on that floor.

_I have to come up with something, and quick! I can't let them down. I can't let the_ guys _down! C'mon Calley, think. Think!_

She panned a gaze around the waiting area, settling on several small groupings of people. There was a young family and a couple of middle-aged women, along with an older man who appeared to be almost asleep in his chair, and a pair of young teenage girls. Calley strolled to the side of the room and began to unobtrusively scrutinize everyone.

_I guess I could create some kind of distraction here, but that would force Jen and I to backtrack right past all the madness! If I could find a way to cut some of the lights, I could accomplish this a lot more easily. Oh, I can't be in all these different places at the same time!_

With irritation clinging, she forced herself to stop thinking, and started listening instead. The women were discussing the latest plot twist from a soap opera that Calley had never been able to remotely follow, and she tuned them out instantly. The kids in the young family were getting whiney, and "Mommy" was buried under a mountain of paperwork, while "Daddy" had chosen that opportune moment to excuse himself.

"It's just not fair!" One of the teenage girl's voices carried over suddenly. "She gets on me about using all the minutes up, but she never buys enough to begin with! I keep telling my Mom she needs to get out of the Stone Age and go with an unlimited cell phone plan. It's like she expects me not to even use the phone."

"She really won't buy you any more minutes? How many more days before it's supposed to reload?"

"Over a week, do you _believe _that? She's trying to ruin my social life, I swear. She doesn't remember how to have any fun, so God forbid I have any. At the same time, she can spend all the money she wants on cigarettes, while I'm going without my phone! This thing is like a dinosaur anyway. Do you know when the last time I got a new one was?"

Calley's keen gaze took in the young dark-haired speaker with interest. As the teenager motioned to emphasize some point to her friend, Calley caught the gleam of what looked like a medic alert bracelet on the girl's wrist. Taking a deep breath, she immediately inserted herself into the girls' conversation.

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your bracelet - it's so shiny. Where did you get it?" Calley feigned complete ignorance.

"I _have_ to wear it, because I have epilepsy," the girl answered. "My Mom makes me all the time," she added with a face.

"Yeah? That must be a drag. Does that mean you have seizures?"

The teenager nodded. "They're not a big deal, but my Mom acts like it's the end of the world."

"Where is your Mom?"

"She's outside, smoking. She's not good at waiting."

"Well...listen. I heard you talking about your problem with your phone. Just between us girls, I might be able to help you, if you can help me with something too."

The girl stared at her placidly for moment, before crossing her arms. "How much you got?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Money, moo-lah, _dinero_. If you want a show or something, I can put on a pretty good act. You just have to make it worth my time."

"I think we can come to an agreement," Calley replied evenly.


	74. Distraction

Calley shook slightly while she walked a couple of paces behind the teenagers, as they made their way past Jenna's room and turned the corner at the end of the hallway. "Now you're sure you can be convincing?" Calley asked.

"Piece of cake. What'd your friend_ do _anyway?"

Calley shook her head. "She lost her temper on the wrong guy."

The dark-haired girl snickered. "At least she can take care of herself, right? That's more than you can say for some chicas."

Calley hesitated from the plan for an instant longer. "I don't want you to get into trouble-"

"Nah, relax. Even if someone figured out it wasn't real, I can pass it off as a pseudo seizure too. I've had those before, and the doctors don't need the same physical evidence. Honest, you better go get the cop, or the show's gonna start without him."

Calley left the girls at the dead end and hurried back toward the officer, hoping and praying the girl would pull it off. She didn't even care if the teenager _did_ rat her out - she just needed to buy the time to get Jenna, and rescue Karina. She forced a hysterical expression, as she verily lunged at the policeman.

"Help! Help me, there's a girl who just collapsed! I think something's really wrong with her!" she babbled.

The man stood up straighter immediately. "Where? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she just hit the floor, and she was shaking really badly! Please help her; her friend is scared to death! I said I'd get a nurse, but I hated leaving them alone!"

"Be fast!" the man urged her.

Calley waited while he charged off, and made sure he was around the corner before laying a hand on the latch of the door. Calley released it silently, and opened the door to the sound of Jenna's angry venting.

"You people are gonna be sorry! When my Mom gets here-"

Jenna cut off abruptly when she saw Calley, and surprised the young woman with an uttered curse. "How in the world-"

"We don't have time, Jenna!" she interrupted, fishing through the keys to find the one that fit. "My source said they're getting Karina stabilized in the ER, and they're going in for a closer look at the baby after that! We have to get to her before they start any of that testing!"

Calley snapped one side of the handcuffs off Jenna's wrist, and left the other ring hanging on the side rail. She offered the woman a hand up, and stared at Jenna appraisingly as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"I need your help, Jen, but I have to know if you're okay to continue. Are you capable of doing this?"

"I'm fine! These people are acting like I split my head wide open!"

Calley waited to make sure she was steady on her feet, before reaching to retrieve her bag. She'd noticed that Jenna was still in her street clothes, but that would probably work to her advantage if they ended up looking for her. "Change, _fast," _she commanded.

Jenna stared blankly at the surgical scrubs.

"Do it, Jen! That cop could come back at any time!" Calley was hurriedly changing herself into a matching set of the scrubs, and shoved her things back into the bag before offering Jenna the bandana she'd been wearing all night. It was an old wrap that belonged to Rebecca, one that Calley had gotten in the habit of using on occasion. "Pull it down low, and it'll help conceal your forehead. If someone can tell you're hurt, we'll get busted sooner than later!"

"It's gonna be pretty hard to hide."

"It's all about perception, Jen, and showing them what they expect to see. If they don't notice it at first glance, they probably won't take a closer look. Give me your clothes - you can't leave them here!"

"I'm not attached to any of this stuff, Calley."

"Yeah, but they think you're still _in _them. So if they start looking for you-"

"Right, gotcha. They'll be searching for someone in my normal clothes." Jenna passed them to Calley and they nervously approached the door together.

"C'mon," Calley urged after a beat. "We can't hesitate, or we'll never pull this off. Remember to try and conceal your face, and let's go."

Calley led the way quietly, stiffening when she saw an older woman running down the hall toward them. She kept going past the room, and the cop was nowhere in sight, so Calley began moving swiftly, while making sure that Jenna stayed with her. They speed-walked as fast as they could without attracting undue attention, and rushed to get to an elevator.

"What's our next move, ER?" Jenna asked.

"Karina's still gotta be down there. I don't know how we'll get her away from the doctors yet, especially if they're in the middle of something important."

"We'll do what we have to, Calley! I think you've already established that anything goes right now."

"Not _anything,_ Jen," Calley returned, nearly jumping when her phone rang. She almost cried in relief when she saw Luke's number pop up on the screen. Without delay, she angrily answered it. "What the _heck,_ Luke! Do you have any idea what's going on right now?"

"No, that's why I'm calling you back! I'm sorry, Calley; that restaurant uses some device to knock out cell phone signals! There's a posted notice up front, but _none_ of us saw it. We just walked out, and I saw all the missed calls from you. What's going on, talk to me!"

"More than I have time to properly explain! We got into an accident, or our cab did I should say! The EMTs brought Karina to New York General, and Jenna and I are in the process of trying to break her back out!"

"B-but you...She..._what?" _Luke didn't seem capable of putting more than a couple of words together.

"My dad is probably almost here, if he's not here already. I'm assuming he'll pick us up, though I don't know where! They have Karina in the ER, and we're not sure what to do..."

"Calley, if she isn't stable-"

"Then we won't try to kidnap her, Luke! But we can't let them start in on tests for the baby either-"

"Even a sonogram would reveal things we don't want them to see," Luke finished."We're on our way too, Calley!"

"Luke, no, wait! What if there's something wrong with the baby? If he's coming tonight, the Lab needs to be set up, doesn't it?"

"But we don't-"

"Have time, I know! Jen and I are already here, and we'll find a way to make it work! Don't you think you should go underground and get ready, just in case? You probably couldn't be here in time to stop the testing anyway," she pointed out.

Luke was breathing rapidly on the other end. "I'm sorry! I should have noticed this thing with the phone. I should have checked!"

"Luke," Calley said firmly. "Karina's not alone, okay? I don't know what we're doing yet, but I already broke Jenna out of handcuffs, so I'm sure we can figure out the next part between the two of us."

"You did what?"

"I'll explain later! I need to go!" Calley snapped the phone shut as someone else jumped on the elevator on another floor.

They had to descend another level before they could get off themselves. Calley shot Jenna another glance as they shifted into high gear. The woman didn't appear to be having any difficulty moving quickly, and was being careful to keep her head down as they passed people. As Jenna looked up to meet her gaze, the woman pointed at Calley's arm that she had clutched against her chest.

"Are you hurt somehow, Calley?"

"My wrist might be broken," she admitted. "I couldn't afford to take the time to do anything. I don't think I can handle Karina on my own. That's why I had to come after _you_ first, no offense."

"None taken! I'm the idiot who had to go off and slug a cop in the stomach, and I'm_ not _the one carrying the baby. I _was_ surprised you came after me first, but I get it now. Will you be careful with your wrist please, Calley? Try not to use it."

"I'm not making any promises. How's your head?"

"You mean my scratch?" she asked wryly. "Please. I've seen bigger paper cuts."

"It was bleeding more than a scratch. Did they have to stitch you up?"

"Just a few, and they got an earful the whole time."

Calley couldn't repress a smile, in spite of everything. "I'm sure they did, Jen. Tell me if you feel dizzy, okay?"

"Right now, all I feel is desperate."

"You and me both."

They slowed their gait even more as they began wandering through the emergency unit, trying to look as if they belonged. Calley considered searching rooms, but then decided on a better course of action, albeit bolder. She glanced at the nursing station, and focused on the young woman manning the desk.

_Not too old...she probably hasn't been here long enough to be unflappable._

Without a word of explanation to Jenna, she strode toward the desk. "Excuse me! I have a chart, but the woman who belongs to it seems to have been misplaced."

The girl looked at her over her glasses, making her appear older than she was. "And you would be?"

"Looking for Karina James!" Calley stated authoritatively. "There was information left out of her original chart, and I have to get to the bottom of where she is. I've been informed by family members that there are known allergens that we weren't formerly privy to, because of the mistake with her chart! We could be at risk for a host of lawsuits! Who's in charge of her case? Where is the woman right this minute?"

The girl still didn't seem to know what to make of her. Calley rested her good arm against her hip, and pushed further.

"Do you want to be one of the people named in the suit, just because you wouldn't help me?"

"The hospital has insurance-"

"And you want to take the risk of getting in trouble with your superiors, Peggy?" Calley read off her name tag.

"Listen, I haven't seen her, I wasn't on her case-"

"I want her current condition and her location. Get someone on the phone, and stop wasting my time!"

The flustered woman scooped up her radio, and requested an individual to call her extension. Her phone rang a few seconds later, and she took a couple of minutes to converse with someone on the other end.

"They're in the process of giving her another unit of blood. She's got some internal bleeding from a tear in her liver, but it's not catastrophic. She'll need surgery to repair it, but it will probably be scheduled after her blood pressure is in a better place. They already have her side stitched back up."

"Then she's stable?" Calley asked with as even a tone as she could muster.

The woman nodded. "There will be more tests to complete before they take her to surgery, and they'll check on the baby first too."

"Where is she?"

"Trauma 3. Should I tell them you're coming?"

"Why spoil the surprise?" Calley snapped. "You can get back to your job, and let _me_ worry about saving this girl and the hospital some money."

The woman's mouth opened and shut twice, before she nodded bleakly in response. Calley began walking quickly again, and caught Jenna gazing at her as they worked to fit in with the real medical professionals.

"I think she's still scratching her head, Calley. Where on God's green earth did that come from?"

"You have to do what you have to do," she replied briskly. "If she's already received blood, she'll probably be all right not to finish the one she's getting now, at least temporarily. We're going to have to fly with her, Jenna. They're going to notice her missing a lot sooner than they would have missed you."

"Do you think he _has _noticed yet? That cop could be just standing guard of an empty room."

"We can only hope, Jen - we can only hope. Fix your bandana, I can see too much of your face."

Jenna yanked it back down again. "I'm prepared to hit someone again if I need to."

"No more violence! I need your help to get Karina out of here, remember? Keep your head on a little longer."


	75. Kidnappers

Calley peered around a curtain at the open door to the Trauma unit they needed, and released a shaky breath when she saw Karina on an IV. The woman's vacant expression told Calley she wasn't all there, but she was definitely _awake_. There were three individuals in the room with her; two checking instruments, while a third looked on with a clipboard.

"Miss James?" The one closest to her, was waving a hand in front of her face. "Miss James, can you try and follow this light for me?"

Calley listened for a response, but Karina didn't give her one.

"Miss James, I know you're nervous. We're going to make sure you're taken care of, and now we can focus on the baby too."

The woman's soft whimper was enough to make Calley want to set Jenna loose to attack them after all. She was still staring at the scene silently, when Jenna nudged her side, and pointed at the door to the washroom inside the Trauma unit.

"Think you could lure them in there?" Jenna asked softly.

"I'll do my best. Is this the old 'bait and lock' technique?"

"Can you think of something better?"

"Honestly? Not at this point."

They hesitated outside the open door for a couple of minutes longer, and Calley instantly backpedaled when the most "official" looking of the individuals strode out of the room. The woman stared at the two of them curiously, and Jenna took a discreet step back to put more distance between them.

"Are you here to begin the next battery of tests?" the woman asked.

"Yes!" Calley said automatically. "I'm sorry we're late; we got held up by another case."

"Fetal heart rate appears to be faltering somewhat, so we'll need a full work-up. I want copies of the scans in my hands in no less than thirty minutes, now that she's stable to move. Can the two of you handle that?" The woman was still eyeing them suspiciously.

"We can, and we will!" Calley said quickly, and Jenna nodded too.

As they made their way into the room, the male orderly shot them a strange glance of his own, on his way out. Calley gave Jenna a mute look of encouragement.

_We can do this. Just one person to get rid of. We can do this._

The woman turned as they approached, and her brow furrowed. "Who are you? I was told Soin and Craig were on their way down for the tests. I don't believe I've even met you girls."

"Well, it's our first week," Calley chirped in a friendly way. "Still getting our bearings, y'know? The others got tied up, so we volunteered to retrieve her."

"If it's your first week, I'd like to accompany you. I hope you're not offended, it's just my own policy. She's almost ready to go." The nurse missed the slight nod that Jenna gave Karina, urging her to keep her mouth shut.

"No, that's great," Calley said enthusiastically. "If we have a minute, I wonder if I could ask you in privacy? You see, I'm having an issue, and it's kind of embarrassing..." She gave Jenna a bashful look, and the stranger smiled tolerantly.

"A minute is all we have, sweetheart, and then we have to get Miss James prepped to move."

"That's all I need," Calley assured her, and pointed at the washroom.

Clearly puzzled, the woman still walked into the room, and Calley paused in the doorframe..

"Can I help you with something or not?" The nurse sounded exasperated.

"I'm sorry," Calley replied, then stepped out of the door and slammed it shut.

She swiftly levered her weight against the door, holding it while Jenna jammed a chair under the handle, and then dragged over a small cabinet for good measure. The nurse was making a commotion on the other side, and it made both women flip into overdrive. Their unit was the only one occupied in the back part of the hall, but it surely wouldn't take someone long to notice the racket.

"We have to move!" Calley exclaimed.

She pulled the IV lines out of Karina's arms as smoothly as she could, and prayed they weren't about to damage her more severely. Green eyes filled with tears met Calley, and Karina exhaled anxiously.

"How did you get here?_ Are _you here?"

"Yes, Karina. I'm sorry we don't have a lot of time to be gentle, but we have to get you up," Calley said urgently.

"I can hardly move, everything is still numb-"

"We're going to take care of you, Kari," Jenna said soothingly, and snapped her fingers toward the wheelchair in the corner. "That'll work!"

While she went to retrieve it, Calley coaxed Karina's arms through Jenna's hooded sweatshirt, and pulled it around her as far as she could.

"Can you give me your arms, Kari?" Jenna asked, and then looked at Calley. "I can probably handle her weight, if you can help make sure she stays balanced, and that the chair doesn't move on me."

Calley held the wheelchair in place with her foot, and fought to get the side rail of the bed down with one hand.

Karina's arms shook as they laced around Jenna's neck. "If you drop me, I'll never get up again," she murmured, slight daze still apparent.

"I won't drop you, not in a million years," Jenna said swiftly. "You ready, Calley?"

With Jenna handling most of the work, Calley used her good arm to offer some support guiding her into the chair.

"Where are we going?" Karina asked.

"Anywhere but here, babe," Jenna answered, and flipped the hood of the sweatshirt back over Karina's head to help disguise her. "This won't be obvious or anything," she said sarcastically. "What's the plan, Calley?"

"Straight out the ER entrance is the closest shot. Hopefully we can act like she's being discharged."

"Hopefully," Jenna said skeptically. "Right - I've got the chair, you've got yourself, so let's go!"

Calley locked the handle of the door to the Trauma Unit as they exited, hoping for a little more time to stall someone from reaching the "captive" in the washroom. Her heart beat even faster than before as they hurried down the corridor, looking straight ahead as they passed orderlies and nurses alike, still trying to blend in. Calley knew it was a futile effort; they stood out like a sore thumb, but it seemed to only be making people curious so far. All she could think about was the exit.

She held her breath as they paused right before walking past the bustling nurse's station. This was one of the most likely places they could be exposed, but they hadn't come this far to back down now. Calley sensed Jenna tense up beside her, as they both hesitated from entering into the open with Karina.

"We have to get out," Jenna said softly, and Calley nodded.

"Keep walking, no matter what happens." Calley threw her shoulders back confidently, and led the way past the station, back toward the overflowing waiting area, ignoring the looks she knew she was getting.

Jenna was behind her; she could hear the faint squeal of the tires from the wheelchair on the floor, which suddenly had the effect of nails being scraped across a chalkboard to her ears. Halfway across the waiting room, a voice from a nightmare called after them.

"Hold on a minute - where are you taking that patient?"

Without acknowledging the man, Calley gave Jenna her next command under her breath. "_Run_!"

Simultaneously they both ran the last length of the room, and made a mad dash for the automatic doors. Calley heard feet pursuing them, but couldn't bring herself to look back yet. She placed herself protectively in front of the wheelchair to make sure Karina didn't fall out, as Jenna pushed quickly from behind.

They were outside in the cold night air seconds later, rushing down the ramp and off the sidewalk onto the pavement of the parking lot. Calley forced herself to look back now and saw someone gaining on them, with a second individual not far behind.

"Keep going, Jen! Don't stop, whatever you do!"

"Not unless they shoot my legs out first!"

They weaved in between parked cars, but Calley knew they weren't losing their tails. She was just trying to imagine what final drastic measure she had inside her, when a jacketed man with a radio turned up directly in her path. Calley couldn't avoid colliding with him, as he caught her with outstretched arms. She bit back a cry of pain as he handled her left arm the wrong way, and yelled at Jenna to keep going.

"End of the road, young lady," the man proclaimed. "Stop struggling. You're not going anywhere."

The orderlies that had already been closing in on them were preventing Jenna from going any further too.

"Just where do you think you were taking her?" the man clutching Calley demanded.

Before she had a chance to speak, the short blast of a police siren stopped her cold.

"NYPD is getting faster," the security officer commented. "That must be a record response time."

The familiar SUV pulled up beside the group, and Calley let out a breath when the driver rolled down his window.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Tim asked innocently, and Calley braced herself not to react outwardly to her father.

"Not sure, Officer, but someone needs to get to the bottom of it. Looks almost like an attempted kidnapping," the man replied.

Tim shook his head severely as he looked over the girls. "We've been after these three for a long time. They've run an impressive fraud campaign, but you shouldn't feel bad. Your hospital isn't the first to get taken."

"The what?" The man with the radio was confused now.

"They'll all need to come in for questioning. Maybe we can actually hold them this time." Tim reached for Calley, and the man released her to him. Then he pointed at the orderlies. "You should get back inside. Don't you have lives to be saving?"

The men looked somewhat deflated as they turned their backs from the new excitement.

The security guard folded his arms importantly. "You've been looking for them a long time, huh?"

"That's right, but we're still missing the getaway driver. It's a shame too - it would have been nice to complete the set."

"You think he's here?"

"They were on their way to meet _someone_, don't you think? Our intelligence had me watching for a silver BMW, but I really need to focus on these three, at least until my partner gets here."

"I could have a look around too, if you think you've got them contained."

Timothy laughed. "They know they're beat. If you want to help me with chasing down the last prize, I'll get them put away."

The man puffed out his chest and saluted awkwardly. "You can count on me, Sir!"  
He raced off with his flashlight and radio in the direction in which Tim pointed, and Calley barely resisted leaping into her father's arms.

"Your timing couldn't have been better, Dad!"

"I don't know - I think showing up a few minutes earlier would have been more appropriate. Are you all right? Jenna, Karina?"

"Dad, we should get moving, and I'll explain on the way! One of the doctors said something was going on with the baby's heartbeat. We have to get Karina underground!" Calley finished breathlessly.


	76. Father

***Yep, you're getting two chaps today, and it's all thanks to FoxXxXx. Happy 17thbirthday, friend, I hope you have a wonderful day. Love ya, girl. Coincidentally enough, someone else is going to share her birthday today. Oh, and a shout-out to Laughter's Tears, for catching something I had to confess never occurred to me. Ya'll are awesome.**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo's hand shook as he shifted his cell-phone from one ear to the other. "Calley, you did the right thing calling me. I know you don't want to worry anyone, but Raph deserves to know what's happening."

"I thought he did too, even if there wasn't anything he could do about it. I probably should have called _him_, but..."

"It's all right; I can handle telling him. Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"Okay how? Physically, mentally? I haven't figured it out yet. I'm biting my tongue to keep from asking my Dad how many felonies Jen and I committed stealing Karina out of that hospital. I didn't feel like we had any choice, Leo. There wasn't going to be any reasoning with those people, not when it was clear that Karina needed to be there. Jenna and I are probably in a world of trouble, but either way, it was worth it."

"I have no doubt you only did what you had to, Calley, and I'm sure that among all our contacts, something will be worked out. Victoria's gotten some of our friends out of sticky situations with the law in the past."

"Yeah, but ours was _a lot _more obvious." Calley sighed softly. "I really did my best, Leo."

"Stop apologizing," he said gently. "How are you doing, really? If Jenna and Karina were both hurt in that crash, I have a hard time believing you got out unscathed."

"I don't know. My wrist is probably broken."

"Probably?"

"I couldn't take the time to let anyone see it; I was too wrapped up in springing Jen so we could get to Karina. _Our_ docs are a little busy right now."

"Make sure you get some attention when they're _not _busy, and don't do anything with it in the meantime."

"I'm not using it. I should probably let you go, Leo, so you can talk to your brother."

"Yeah, I guess...Calley, I...I love you. Everything is going to be okay." Leo felt obligated to say the latter, even if he wasn't positive it was true.

"I love you too," she replied. "Get home soon, okay?"

"We won't hang out any longer than we have to. Keep us updated."

The blue-masked turtle hung up the phone, and lay still for a few seconds before mustering the energy to try and sit up. As he rose a couple of inches, he immediately felt the strain in his shoulder, and the soreness in every muscle that had been temporarily overridden the night before. He made it most of the way, but it made him feel so nauseous he was afraid of getting sick on the spot.

_Shell. I guess I'm not going to _him_._

He flipped his phone open again, and dialed his red-masked brother. From the way Raphael answered, he could tell that he'd awakened him.

"I'm sorry," Leo told him. "Raph, I need you up here."

"Is something wrong, Leo? Do I need to get Donny?"

"No - just you. We need to talk."

Raphael was upstairs in literally twenty seconds. "Leo? What's the matter, bro?"

"Come in all the way, Raph. You should probably sit down."

"What for?"

Leonardo motioned for him to sit, and waited to say anything else until his brother lowered into a chair. "Calley just called me," he started slowly. "Raph, Luke and Marc are doing a c-section. They have to go in and get the baby."

Several emotions registered on his brother's face in a matter of seconds.

"What..._why_? I talked to Kari earlier, and she said they were probably days away from doing that!"

"Did you know they were going out tonight?"

He nodded. "She said she needed it - it didn't sound like a big deal."

"It wasn't; they just went to dinner. But on their way home, their cab got caught in the middle of what turned out to be a police chase. The fleeing vehicle clipped the back of their taxi, and forced them to collide with someone else."

"_Holy shell! _Are they hurt? What's happening, Leo?"

"Karina and Jen were both injured. The paramedics wouldn't release them, and Calley had to stage something to get them out of the hospital."

"They took her to a_ hospital_? Did they do anything with the baby? What if someone saw-"

"They didn't get a chance. The other girls got her out before it went that far."

As the full impact of the news sunk in, Leonardo watched Raphael go from being stunned to furious in a flash. The red-masked turtle swore, and clenched his fists so hard they were nearly turning white.

"One human, one _stupid _idiot running from the cops is responsible for all this? I hope somebody got a license plate!" he seethed, before fear overtook him. "But they got her out, Leo? How bad was she hurt? Do they think something's wrong with the baby? What about Jen, is she okay?"

Leonardo held both arms out toward him. "Slow down, Raph. One thing at a time. All three girls made it out, and no, I don't know how yet. Calley didn't go into details, except to say they broke several laws-"

"A minor detail."

"And that the hospital had a chance to at least get Karina stable before they broke her out. Calley said they had to stitch up her side, and she has some minor liver damage that the docs will address soon. She lost a fair amount of blood, but already received a couple transfusions in the ER. The baby was experiencing some distress, so they wanted to be safe and get him out. They don't know if the baby could have been injured or not.

"Jenna wasn't too bad off. Calley said she hit her head in the crash, but Jen was still fine to help get Karina to safety once Calley had sprung her."

"Sprung her? Makes it sound like prison."

"From the sound of it, she _literally _had to set her free. I don't know the whole story, Raph. As of now, you know as much as I do. They'll call when they have more information."

Raphael lunged to his feet so hard that he knocked the chair backwards. "I can't believe this! I'm supposed to BE there! I was supposed to make sure nothing happened to her!"

Raphael was on the verge of exploding, and Leonardo knew he needed to contain him quickly.

"Raph, take it easy. Don't break anything, or we'll have to buy it."

"Is that supposed to be funny, Leo? My girl is oceans away, and it's all going down without me. I can't believe I LEFT her!"

"Bro, you didn't abandon Karina," Leonardo said evenly. "You made a necessary decision-"

"To put her last, to put my _kid _last. How's that the right thing, Leo?"

"Now hold on. What about all those soldiers out there, who don't even get to meet their babies until months after they're born?"

"That's different! It's their job; they don't have a choice."

"It may be their job, Raph, but the military doesn't force people to join. They serve our country out of love and their own free will, which is no different than what you did. They needed you here, Raph, we _all _needed you. I know it doesn't feel right in the heat of the moment, but this could have happened whether you were home or not."

Raphael punched the side of his mattress, probably a lot softer than he wanted to. His fist bore into the material three times before he dropped to his knees beside Leonardo. "Fearless, I couldn't take it if something happened to her; I'd lose my freakin' mind. And to come this far with the kid, just to lose him now-"

"No one said he was dying, Raph, or Karina for that matter. Just the opposite." Leonardo tried to soothe him, as Raphael dropped his forehead onto the mattress.

"Why's it gotta be them?" Raphael's voice had grown softer. "I can handle something happening to me. That's the way it's supposed to go down. We go out to battle, and we can't expect to never get hurt. But they were just minding their own business, when some random punk comes along and tries to ruin our lives for no good reason! It ain't fair, Leo, it ain't _right_!" His voice finally broke as he buried his face further in Leonardo's blanket.

The blue-masked turtle bit his lip, but didn't say anything. He didn't feel like there was anything else he _could _say right then; nothinhthat would make his brother feel better. Leonardo rested a hand on Raphael's shoulder, and resolved to simply wait with him until they heard something.

* * *

The red-masked turtle leaned silently against the wall, his legs drawn up into a crossed position under him. He and Leonardo hadn't spoken for a few minutes. Raphael wanted to pace, but he didn't have the energy for it. He felt numb the longer he stayed that way, but it was better than losing it again.

There was a light scratching on the door, and Leonardo's head tilted in that direction.

"It's open," Leo called.

Rebecca looked into the room hesitantly, and shifted from one foot to the other in the doorway without speaking.

"What's up?" Leonardo was looking at her closely.

"I just...I..."

"You got a call too, didn't you?" Leonardo filled in.

Rebecca nodded. "Calley called me when they were on their way home - she wanted me to pray. I have been on my own; I really didn't want to wake Mike. But then I...I don't want to intrude here either."

Raphael understood what she was getting at immediately. "You're our sister; you ain't intruding," he grunted from the floor. "If you don't wanna be alone, you can hang out with us."

Rebecca partially leaned against his wall, and her gaze flicked back and forth between him and Leonardo. "Can I get either of you anything?"

Raphael shook his head. "Nah. Leo should probably eat again though."

His older brother made a face. "My stomach's not ready, Raph. I'd probably throw up if I ate anything."

"Tea then?" Rebecca offered.

"Maybe later," he said wearily. "Right now, I'd rather just wait together."

Rebecca looked at the floor. "You don't think I'm wrong for not waking Mike?"

"There would be no sense in that," Raphael said quickly. "He'd just be worrying with the rest of us. Let everyone sleep - 'til we get some real news anyway."

Rebecca nodded again, and finally sat down beside him. "She's in good hands." She suddenly sounded more confident. "Luke and Marc are the best we could ask for, and they were already set up to do this. They've been prepared for a long time."

It was true. Between Donny and the two doctors, they'd amassed not only the equipment they would need, but a large reserve of Karina's blood type as well.

Raphael exhaled quietly, but then offered the woman the most reassuring look he could muster. "Only way it'd be better is if the Genius was there himself. He's gonna _flip_ when he finds out it happened without him. I know he really wanted to be a part of it. Shell, I did too," he grumbled.

"You'll be there for the most important parts," Rebecca replied. "The baby probably won't remember that you weren't there when he was born."

Her slight smile made Raphael crack one too. "Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"I was in and out a few times. I'm just so grateful that Mike-well, that _all _of you are okay. And I know Karina will be too, Raph. Calley said the docs weren't panicking, or acting like it was dire. They just wanted to be quick."

_Why do they gotta be quick if there's nothing to worry about? _

"Mike will probably notice that you're gone soon," Leonardo remarked.

She shook her head. "He's been really out of it. You guys got quite the workout last night. I'm surprised you're not as tired as he is."

"We _are_," Leo emphasized. "We just won't be able to rest until we've got word back from home. So here we sit."

The room lapsed into silence again, and Raphael closed his eyes, as he tried to force the nerves down for the 50th time. In the quiet atmosphere, Leonardo and Calley must have_ heard _his phone vibrate at the same time as he felt it. He snagged it off his belt, and stared dumbly at the facing for a couple of seconds.

"It's Doc." His head told him to pick it up, but fear of what he might have to say stayed his hand momentarily.

"Raph, just answer it!" Leonardo urged.

With a deep breath, Raphael picked it up. "Doc?"

"Hey, Raph," the man calmly greeted him from the other side of the globe. "I'm sorry it took awhile to call you back. Marc and I still had to do a few things with Karina before I could free myself up for the phone. I wanted to be the one to tell you that you've got a baby girl."

A gasp was the first thing to make it out of his mouth. "Is she all right? Is Karina-"

"They're both doing okay. We had to perform a little surgery to fix a tear in Karina's liver, as much as she would probably would have wanted to see the baby first. All the baby's vitals are good; normal as far as we can tell. This is a first for all of us. We were _very_ fortunate that the sedative the EMTs used on Karina didn't cross the placental barrier."

"Hang on a second, Doc!" Raphael turned away from the phone to address Leonardo and Rebecca. "Kari and the baby are fine - it's a girl," he informed them.

Raphael heard Rebecca squealing, but he was already returning his attention to the phone. "What's the baby look like, Doc?"

"She's perfect - she looks like _you_. I only saw her eyes briefly, but she's definitely yours," he added impishly. "She's gorgeous, Raph, I can't wait for you to meet her."

"That makes two of us! Can Karina talk?"

"Not quite yet, Raph, she's pretty out of it. She hasn't even seen the baby yet."

"Okay," Raphael breathed. "Thanks for taking good care of my girls, Doc. You're a lifesaver."

"I don't really feel like one tonight."

"What are you talking about, man? You just saved my wife _and_ my baby!"

"You don't know the whole story of what happened, and I shouldn't be the one to tell it. I'm going to shut up for right now, and get back to your kid. I could upload some photos to your phone if you like."

"I'd love that. Tell Kari good job, and that I love her."

"I will, Raph. Now I know you haven't had much sleep, so I want you to go get some. There's nothing to be anxious about; Marc and I have everything under control, okay?"

"Thanks, Doc."

As Raphael snapped the phone shut, all the combined emotions gave him the sensation of being on the verge of bursting wide open. More than anything, he wanted to run to release some of it. But the daylight outside and the heaviness weighing down his muscles were equal deterrents. Instead, he gave Leonardo an amazed smile, as he balanced on the edge of his brother's mattress.

"Shell, do you believe it, bro? I've got a kid at home!"

Leonardo grinned at him. "Congratulations, Raph. And you don't have a clue what you're going to call her, right?"

Raphael chuckled and collapsed on his side on the bedroom floor. "Guess we shoulda been more proactive."

Rebecca laughed as she peered down at the turtle. "Are you going to pass out now?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Congrats! I have to go wake up Mikey. He'll kill me if I don't tell him!"

Raphael sat up as the young woman hurried out of the room, and shook his head at Leonardo. "Dang, Fearless, what am I gonna do with a _daughter_? I don't know the first thing about little girls."

"There's Reina," Leo pointed out.

"Nah, this is way different. Shell, I hope I don't mess her up or anything."

"It's a good thing you _married _a girl, Raph. I think between the two of you, you'll figure it out."


	77. Confused

Sayuri gave the turtles the most genuine smile Greg had seen out of her yet. He had been against her sneaking onto the airstrip with the brothers, not wanting her to risk discovery just to say goodbye to them. Sayuri had worn him down, and now he was actually sort of _glad_ she was here. As he watched her converse with Raphael, Greg shook his head.

Meeting Sayuri hadn't been the experience he'd expected; but then, it had happened under strained circumstances. Her behavior had thrown him for a huge loop when she turned out so differently than he'd envisioned her. Then again, the woman had always had a controlled exterior in their communications, and a serious streak that rivaled that of just about anyone he'd ever met.

That was part of the reason he'd laughed it off so many times when his friends had teased him about their "budding romance." Laughing or enjoying one another's company had never truly been on the agenda. While Sayuri had revealed portions of her past to him, they'd both been extremely tight-lipped about the deeper aspects of their personal lives. Their common ground had been rooted in the Akiudo; their obsessive interest in tracking the gang down had united them, whereas they might not have been otherwise.

Greg puzzled over the woman as he watched her face light up again in whatever discussion she was having with the guys.

_Of all the complicated creatures on planet Earth, she'd probably take the award. With as much as she hides, it's hard to tell what's real and what isn't. _He'd noticed that Sayuri seemed more at ease with the turtles than she even did with him. _It makes sense actually. There's something about the guys, the way they give someone a reality check, and the walls come crashing down. I wonder if their _own _vulnerability has anything to do with it. For as strong as they are physically, if the wrong person found out about them, it'd spell certain doom. So being a part of their secret is like...being entrusted with something a lot bigger than you are. And suddenly, all the reasons _you're_ hiding just don't add up anymore._

Greg realized Sayuri was gazing at him, and he smiled awkwardly as he leaned further over the seat in front of him to address the turtles. "You guys should probably go get on the Gulfstream, while it's quiet out there. I'll be behind you in a couple of minutes."

He heard Michelangelo snicker and mutter something under his breath, but didn't catch what the turtle said. Leonardo made a slashing motion for him to cut it out, and they all got quiet as the blue-masked turtle opened the side door to verify they had a clear path to the plane. Without a sound they piled out onto the tarmac, and melded in with the shadows so that they disappeared from sight.

Sayuri was still smiling as she watched them go. "They are a mystery to me. Deadly warriors every one, but to talk to them...they are just so..."

Greg chuckled. "They're guys, and they act like it." He struggled his way around the seat, to move up closer to where the Asian woman was behind the wheel of the minivan. "How's it feel to have your entire world view turned upside down?"

Sayuri considered the statement for a moment, and nodded. "Yes, they do change a person, don't they?"

"You'll never be the same," he affirmed.

Sayuri broke eye contact with him, and looked out of the windshield instead. "You do not know how tempting it is for me to get on that plane with you."

"But?"

"I am not finished here," she said wistfully. "I do not know why, but I cannot go. Not yet."

"What about the police?"

"I cannot continue to hide from them, Gregory-san. My_ nerves _cannot take it anymore. I will drive this van to their headquarters in Naha, and give myself up to them. They should have received the flashdrive from the Courier you sent earlier today. If the evidence is not enough for them, I do not know what to say. I only know I cannot keep hiding."

Greg swallowed nervously at the thought of her turning herself in. "You don't have to do this. There are protective measures-"

"Gregory-san. I have run for my life long enough. It pushed me to the very brink of paranoia, and I still have not redeemed myself for it."

Greg shook his head. "That isn't true. None of the guys are holding this against you, Sayrui - I think you know that. Leonardo forgave you on the spot, if you remember."

"I do, Gregory-san, but they are not the ones I am referring to right now. I was speaking of _you_."

"What about me?" He was perplexed.

"Do you honestly forgive me, or would you rather forget that you ever met me?"

Greg's forehead furrowed at the question. "I'm not sure how I'm feeling, but angry isn't it. I felt like we were friends before, but-"

"Now you do not wish to be friends?"

"I didn't say that, or think it for that matter. I'm just suddenly realizing that we spent all those months conversing...and I never actually got to know _you_."

"That is something I would like to change, if you are willing."

"I'm willing, Sayuri, but you know you're going to have to eventually quit it with the 'Gregory-san' bit. I know it's your culture and everything, but it feels awful restrained."

"I can change the honorific to suit you better." There was a small twinkle in her eye this time when she smiled.

"That's not what I had in mind. How 'bout you just try calling me _Greg_?"

She shrugged, but the maddening smile didn't disappear. "I will work on it. Now you should follow your friends."

"Yeah, I should go. I've got a serious flight ahead of me."

"Be safe."

"Hey, you too. Let me know if they lock you up and throw away the key. I won't stand for that."

"I will be all right," she said firmly. "Should you be walking on that leg?"

"Bran's supposed to be coming back to help me. Keep in touch, okay? I'll try and let you know when we land."

She nodded, and her solemn expression returned. "Gregory-san?"

He winced at her repetition of the name, but didn't chide her for it. "Yeah?"

The woman lifted off the driver's seat in a swift motion and darted in to kiss him. In the time it took surprise to register, she'd already jerked backwards.

"I am sorry," she said quickly. "If I took any more time to think, I would not have done it."

"I'm not sure what your customs are, Sayuri, but in my country you don't usually kiss someone and then jump off them like they repulse you." Inside, he was reeling from more confusion than he'd felt to begin with.

"What does one do in your country, when they kiss someone they are not certain wanted it?"

"Well...you've gotta give them a second to let it sink in...and maybe give them a _chance_ to respond."

"Has it been long enough to sink in?"

"I think so, but you're going to have to call off the retreat."

Uncertainly, she lowered onto the seat next to him. "I have not done anything like that in a long time, Gregory-san."

"I seem to recall you shocking the pants off that tech in the Security Center the other night," he said dryly.

"That was purely tactical," she insisted.

"Then pretend this is part of your overall 'scheme'," he instructed her. Greg guided her chin back toward him mostly out of curiosity, and decided just to try it.

The undeniable spark he experienced when he kissed her was something he hadn't felt in several years himself. He'd been involved with plenty of women, but none of them were anything like Sayuri, and being with them didn't produce anything close to what kissing her felt like. He cocked his head as he searched for words, but none came to him.

"You look confused," she said cautiously.

A chuckle came up before he could stop it. "I _am_. You're nothing like any woman I've ever been attracted to before." The crestfallen look in her eyes had the affect of alarming him. "I think that's a _good_thing, Sayuri. It's just new, and...unexpected."

She fidgeted nervously with a lock of black hair, and finally tucked it behind her ear. "I did not expect it either. So what do we do?"

Greg shook his head. "I have no idea. Maybe what we've _been_ doing...only a lot more often."

The woman smiled. "It would be a start."

His breath caught as she leaned her forehead closer to his.

"Thank you for flying 8,000 miles to save my life. I do not think I have ever known anyone that would go that far for me."

"Well, I-I couldn't have done it alone." He was shocked when his voice shook.

Their lips met for a fraction of another second before a knock on the back of the van startled them both.

"Greg! Are we taking off sometime this morning, or should I tell the guys we're staying indefinitely?" Brandon's voice carried around the side of the van.

Greg colored slightly. "I um...I should go," he said after a beat, as she released the grip she had on his shoulder.

"I will call you later tonight, when I know what the police are doing with me."

"Yeah, do that. I'll talk to you then."

* * *

Michelangelo gave Rebecca a fond look when she laced her fingers around the hand that was resting on the arm of his seat.

"I can't believe I'm an uncle," he repeated, for what was probably the 10th time. "This is gonna be the most fun ever."

"I can't believe you guys let me sleep until 2 in the afternoon without bothering to tell me," Donatello said darkly. "Never mind the fact that my _girl _was hurt."

"C'mon Genius, you're gonna have to get over that," Raphael protested. "If we had woken you up, your shell never would have gone back to sleep, and you_ know _it."

Donatello muttered something that Michelangelo couldn't hear, and the orange-masked turtle offered him an encouraging smile.

"You'll feel all better the minute you see the baby, Uncle Donny."

The purple-masked turtle melted into a smile, though it looked like he was fighting it. "After all the months leading up to this, hoping that everything would hold up internally...this almost feels like a dream. I don't think I'll believe she exists until I see her with my own eyes."

Leonardo shook his head. "She's real all right, Don. I heard her crying the last time I talked to Calley, with the smallest voice I've ever heard."

"This_ is _Raph's kid you're talking about, right?" Mike clarified with a snicker, and avoided his red-masked brother's annoyed look.

"Her lung capacity will become greater." Donatello grinned. "She'll be screaming loud enough to wake the entire Den before we know it."

"Thanks for giving me something to look forward to, Genius." Raphael groaned.

A sound at the door signaled Greg getting onboard the jet, and he ducked into the cabin with a sheepish smile.

"What's _that_look for, Heff? Did she say goodbye to you properly?" Michelangelo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied innocently. "But I need to get this plane in the air, so we can go home already. You coming, Donny?"

"Right behind you, Heff. I get to talk to Air Traffic Control, right?"

"Sure, Don, it's not like I haven't heard enough Japanese to last me the rest of my life..."

Greg's voice faded as he and Donatello headed into the cockpit, and Mike leaned back happily in his seat. Brandon gave him a nod as he dropped into the seat across the aisle from him.

"You know...it'd be nice to come back here when we could actually enjoy it a little," Brandon remarked.

"Hear, hear," Leonardo agreed. "But right now, nothing sounds better than home."

"Nothing sounds better than _Calley,_y'mean," Raphael corrected. "The girl's still gonna marry you, isn't she?"

Leonardo didn't even rise to his baiting, choosing to glance out the window of the jet toward the city instead. "Soon, Raph," he said finally. "And I'm just as ready to see her as you are to see_ your _girls."

Raphael's grin widened, and Michelangelo marveled at how happy he looked. Not cocky or overbearing, but authentically overjoyed.

_Shell, I can't wait to see how he handles that baby. It's good for him that he got a little practice with Reina - we all did._

Rebecca was gazing at him thoughtfully, making Michelangelo realize he wasn't paying enough attention to her.

"You're gonna make a good aunt too, Beck. You'll have all the best bedtime stories."

Rebecca chuckled. "Please. None of my stories could come close to rivaling _yours_."

"I got news for you: you're _part_ of those stories now. You came out on your first mission, and y' get to live to tell about it," he added impishly.

Rebecca's fingers suddenly grasped his hand tighter. "I'm glad _you_ lived to tell about it, Mikey."

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that, Beck. I never meant to cut it that close."

She rolled her eyes at the unintentional pun. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be!" he protested. "Really, Becky. I'll be careful; I don't wanna go anywhere on you."

"That's good, but I'd like to get it in writing."

"How many words do ya want? I've got some extra time to get an essay written."

"5,000 words ought to work for starters."


	78. New Life

Raphael forced himself to sleep for as much of the flight as he could, to help make the endless hours feel like they were passing more quickly. Even the hour stint they spent on the ground refueling for the last leg of the trip seemed to last an unnaturally long time. When he was awake he wasn't saying much, occupying his mind by focusing on what was visible out the window. Raphael was paying enough attention to their surroundings that he saw the first strains of the city lights below, before Greg mentioned them from the cockpit.

"Leo," he called softly.

The blue-masked turtle jolted awake from dozing, and looked over at him. "Hm?"

"I see the city."

Leonardo turned to glance out the window, and grinned at Raphael. "Not much longer now." He stretched languidly, and Raphael didn't miss the way he painfully rolled his shoulders again.

"You hurtin', Leo?"

"I'll be okay; it won't last."

"Was it those chains, Fearless? Did they _ever_ take them off you?"

"A couple of times, but that's not what did it, Raph. They had me in this harness thing my first night there, stretched my arms until it felt like they were coming out of the sockets. After Daichi beat me, they left me in the harness for a couple more hours."

Raphael growled darkly. "You shoulda told me that, Leo, it would have been major ammunition. I could have taken out twenty more guys with that information alone."

Leonardo shrugged half-heartedly. "It didn't feel like the time to complain, Raph."

The red-masked turtle shook his head. "Is there ever a good time to complain with you?"

"You know what? We're all here, we're almost home, and we've got a brand new life waiting for us. Nitpicking doesn't sound appropriate to me."

He couldn't argue with him there. As Greg started to give them his standard landing speech, Raphael was surprised to see Donatello slipping into the cabin. The purple-masked turtle plunked into a seat across from him, and reached for a seatbelt.

"What are ya doing, Genius? Can Heff even land this thing without you?"

"I'm learning from _him_, Raph, not the other way around."

"Not for long." Raphael snickered. "You'll probably build our next plane with your own two hands."

"Lola's not going anywhere for a long time, bro. I came back here because Jenna called a few minutes ago-"

"Aw, she couldn't wait to talk to your shell until we landed," Raphael teased.

"Would you let me finish?"

He sounded irritated, so the red-masked turtle shut his mouth.

"Tim, Calley, and Marcus are the ones meeting us. Doc wouldn't let Jenna out of the Den because she hasn't _slept_ for more than three hours."

"Who does that sound like?" Raphael laughed, but cut it off under his brother's withering look.

"She wanted me to talk to you before you get to see Calley, or hear her version of what happened. Jen said Calley is sure to downplay her role, and she wants you to know the truth. She told me Calley is the _only _reason Karina got out of that hospital. Calley took charge, made some real gambles, and did what she had to. Raph, if she hadn't...there wasn't anyone else who could have stopped the staff from running the tests in time. The baby would have been exposed, no question."

A powerful chill coursed down his arms as Donatello's words sunk in, and he glanced over at Leonardo. "I guess I have a lot to thank your girl for, Leo."

Leonardo gave him a serious look. "Just don't forget who has first dibs on her."

"You really think I'd try to come between you and your girl?" Raphael smirked. "I may be brash, but I'm not stupid."

Raphael gazed longingly at the distant city lights as they descended over Newark, and looked at his watch. It was nearly 10pm.

Donny saw him checking the time, and chuckled softly. "Do you realize that with the time difference, it's as if we arrived in New York three hours after we left Okinawa?"

Raphael scowled at him, bemused. "That _wasn't _no three hour tour, Donny."

"Good thing too," Mike piped up. "Then we would have been in trouble for sure."

Everyone obediently stayed in their seats until Greg had finished taxiing the jet into the safety of the hangar.

"I'm gonna go see if Heff needs any help getting off this thing. You could go chase your girl down now, Leo," Raphael pointed out.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Raphael ducked his head inside the complex cockpit, and took a few seconds to just stare at the illuminated crystal display. "Do you really know what all this stuff does, Heff?

"Nah," Greg returned. "I learned everything I know about flying from Jedi Starfighter."

"Shell, what with Mike and _his _video games, he ought to be a natural then. You gonna let me help you off this thing?"

Greg grimaced as he rose stiffly. "I can't wait to get off my feet and_ stay _off them for a few days."

Raphael nodded sympathetically. "Come crash with us, Heff. You'll get everything you need, and you won't have to lift a finger."

"There's gonna be a lot going on down there, Raph."

"There's always a lot going on. Think about it at least."

Greg allowed him to support most of his weight off his bad leg, and they shuffled through the cabin toward the hatch.

"This would go a lot faster if I picked you up," Raphael offered.

"Don't you _dare_. Let me have a little dignity, won't you?"

"It's overrated, Heff."

They were the last two off the plane, and Marcus was waiting as they approached the stairs.

"Geesh, Greg, you look-" Marcus started.

"Like someone beat the crap out of me, I know."

Marcus shook his head sadly. "Donny said your leg might need my magic touch."

Greg groaned. "Hopefully not a huge one. Honestly, sleep sounds better than anything else."

Raphael thumped the man lightly on the back as he turned him over to Marcus, and walked a couple of paces to meet Tim. He hugged the man gratefully. "Thanks for taking care of our girls, Tim. If you hadn't been there-"

Timothy raised a hand to stop him. "My role was pretty minor. I was lucky I showed up in time to do _anything_."

Raphael followed Tim's gaze, as it tracked over to Leonardo and Calley. The blue-masked turtle and the young woman weren't speaking; Calley was simply wrapped in his brother's arms in an image of such security and relief that Raphael couldn't imagine interrupting them. He didn't so much as move or breathe in their direction, until Calley's brown eyes glanced up at him. She said something into Leonardo's ear, and finally broke the turtle's grasp.

Then Raphael didn't hesitate from going toward her.

"Welcome home," Calley said. "It's really good to see-"

Raphael cut her off mid-sentence with a giant hug, and mentally reminded himself not to crush her rib cage or hurt her wrist worse in the process.

"_Thank you_," he whispered fiercely. "You saved both of 'em. I don't know what else to say...except thank you." His voice trembled with emotion, and Calley ducked her head so that blond hair nearly covered her eyes.

"You're going to make me cry again, Raph. I feel like that's all I've been doing for the last day or so."

"In between protecting this family, and putting your own freedom on the line."

Calley smiled weakly. "Just look at it like an investment that's finally paying off. You guys have been there for me so many times, walking away without trying wasn't an option. We're family, right? That's what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah, sis, we're family. And that kid is darn lucky she has an aunt like you."

* * *

The ride home was a blur to Raphael. He heard conversations going on around him, but none of what was being said registered in his mind. Even walking the last of the distance underground, he felt like he was on autopilot, consumed by the goal he was approaching. Raphael was outpacing the others now, but no one dared telling him to slow down. He wouldn't have anyway.

His breathing had increased with his anticipation as he reached the front door, and when he yanked it open, he nearly ran over a figure directly in the hallway. At that moment, a greeting didn't seem necessary. "Doc! Where are they?"

"They're in the Lab - you know the way!" Luke stepped swiftly aside.

Raphael nodded a general acknowledgment to the rest of the others waiting in the room, and dashed into the Lab. Heat hit him like a wave the second he opened the door, enveloping him in the comfortable sensation. A memory of Donatello's words came rushing back to him, as he'd expressed concern over the baby being able to hold onto heat in the cold season into which she'd been born.

_They got the solution all right. It about feels like a greenhouse in here._

Karina was the first thing he saw, tucked under a thin blanket on one of the beds. She was a little pale, but didn't look any the worse for wear from where he was standing. Raphael was at her side in an instant, practically lifting her out of the bed in his embrace. Her arms encircled his neck, and she clung to him like she never wanted to let go again.

They kissed before either of them could speak, and Karina immediately broke down.

"Oh, Raph, I'm so sorry - I wanted to wait. I wanted you to be here-"

"Kari, it ain't your fault I wasn't here. I'm the one who went off to chase the bad guys, instead of staying here to protect you and our..." Raphael trailed off, looking over his wife at the bassinet on the other side of her.

"Our daughter," Karina finished, and disengaged from his arms so she could turn over. "It's about time she met her father. I'm not sure she even believes_ I'm _her Mom."

Raphael held his breath as Karina reached in to retrieve the bundle, and still didn't remember to breathe as the woman drew the baby close to her chest.

"I tried to imagine what this would feel like, but it didn't do it justice. C'mon, Raph - whatever you do, don't be shy."

His finger traced the blanket for a moment before he pulled it back and got his first real glimpse of the baby. Hands and feet were even smaller than he'd expected them to be, and as he laid a hand on her plastron, Raphael was alarmed by the rate of her breathing.

"Is she okay? Is she supposed to breathe like that?"

Karina smiled. "It's normal for it to speed up and slow down in stages, Raph; it's all new for her. In time, she'll get lazy and breathe like the rest of us. Here - take her."

The red-masked turtle only hesitated for a beat before accepting the newborn from Karina. She felt even _tinier _and more vulnerable engulfed in his big hands, but it wasn't anxiety filling him right now. The overwhelming sense of love that bridged the gap between him and the little turtle in a fraction of a second was so shocking that a couple of tears rose with it.

With all the gentleness he possessed he drew the baby closer, so he could get a better look at her features. Raphael lightly explored her with the tip of his finger, tracing it over her shell and plastron. After a few moments he looked at Karina, shaking his head at the emotion that was overtaking him.

"I can't believe she's ours. It still doesn't feel real somehow," he said hoarsely.

"She's real, Tortuga - I should know," she finished impishly.

As he cradled the sleeping baby in one arm, he wheeled over one of the desk chairs to sit by his wife. "She needs a name, Karina. We've gotta decide right now. What do you want to call her?"

"I thought we were going to agree on something."

"Just pick what you like for a name, and she can have a Japanese _middle _name. C'mon, Kari, she's aging as we speak. I know you've thought about this."

Karina reached a hand over to delicately brush the infant's head. "I like Olivia. I think it suits her."

Raphael grinned as he looked down at the baby. "How about it, kid, d'you like that name?"

When he addressed the little turtle outright, her eyelids flickered.

"Olivia?" he tested out, smiling wider when she opened her eyes all the way. "Yup, that's her name all right."

Karina laughed, and then sighed contentedly. "See her eyes, Raph?"

He'd already noticed the amber irises with deep satisfaction, and lightly grasped his daughter's chin to see if she'd stay awake any longer. "She's beautiful," he murmured.

"What about her Japanese name?" Karina pressed.

"Oh! Um..." Raphael hesitated, fidgeting in the chair as he tried to think of something fitting. "What about...Kouen? Olivia Kouen. Seems like they go together okay to me."

"Kouen," Karina repeated. "What does it mean?"

"Flame."

Karina beamed at him. "I like it, Raph. Olivia Kouen."

Raphael scooted a little closer to the bed so that Karina could reach the baby more easily, but she laid a hand on his arm instead.

"I'm really glad you're home," she told him.

"Me too, Kari. Are you gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "They took good care of me and our baby."

Raphael was irresistibly drawn to stare at the newborn again. "You did good, Kari."

"Couldn't have done it without you," she said wryly.


	79. Fair

Donatello watched the whirlwind of activity going on around him in the Den, grateful that he didn't have any part in it. He felt nearly half asleep where he was sitting, with Jenna curled up beside him. The docs had their hands full with wanting to examine all of them, but at least they were leaving _him_ alone for the moment. The "bed" order would come sooner or later, and he would be more than happy to follow it. Donatello only wanted to stay up long enough to have a chance to meet his niece.

Deep down, he knew that his brother wouldn't mind if he came into the Lab right away, but he'd decided along with everyone else to give him a few minutes to reunite with Karina in privacy, and for Raph to meet the baby. Victoria came out of the kitchen and dropped a mug of tea off for him. He hadn't even asked for coffee - he had no desire to stay up much longer.

The warmth of the cup spread across his hands as he cast a look at his wife and shook his head. "You hit a _cop_."

"Would you stop saying that? It wasn't like I decked the guy in the face, and I can't be held responsible for my actions at the time!" she added with a sly grin. "I have a concussion - the hospital confirmed it."

Donatello sighed anxiously as he turned her cheek toward him, so he could get a better look at her forehead. "So the legal repercussions..."

"Calley and I will be all right," Jenna said swiftly. "My Mom talked to the-"

"I don't really need to know_ how _she smoothed it over, as long as the police don't have a warrant out for your arrest."

She shook her head. "No, Donny. It's fine, and they never even realized that Tim was involved. That poor excuse for a security guard never got a good look at his badge or his license plate. Not that'd he'd have a reason to suspect anything. As far as he knows, he really did help catch a couple of 'dangerous criminals.'"

Jenna gave him another grin, but he couldn't muster one for her in return.

"You could have been hurt a lot worse," he said softly.

"I know. Do you want me to stop riding in cars?"

He was grateful she could joke about it, but Donny was still trying to be serious. "No. I'm just glad all you girls are okay, and for the baby."

Jenna nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "After all that, I'm glad_ you're _going to be okay, Donny. I warned you about scaring me that way again."

"Ah, yes. Did you have time to draw up the divorce papers?"

"Didn't get around to it. I was busy, y'know?"

"Busy committing felonies."

"_I _wasn't the one running around some bad guys' lair, fighting every demon back to Hell with a fractured skull."

"I wasn't running around."

"Well, we kinda were eventually, Donny," Greg inserted.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help on this, Heff. I barely did anything."

Michelangelo snorted. "Nah, he only recreated the Great Flood to get _rid _of all the demons."

Donatello exchanged a glance with his blue-masked brother. "That was Leo's idea."

"Which _you_ pulled off," Leo replied.

"It was a thing of beauty, Jen, I wish you could have seen it," Michelangelo added.

Donatello relaxed into a small smile. "Sorry I couldn't figure out how to work some White Riders in there."

Leonardo's brow furrowed, and even Michelangelo looked at him like he'd lost it.

"You know, like that scene from Lord of the Rings? Frodo was running to Rivendell, but the Nazgul were still chasing him. So Elrond created this enormous flood to swallow them up, and Gandalf..." Donatello shook his head sheepishly as they stared at him blankly. "Never mind. You guys need to read some classics."

"I think you read enough Tolkien for all of us, Don." Mike snickered.

The purple-masked turtle was considering a reply when the door to the Lab popped open, and Raphael peered out into the living area.

"Bros? C'mere. I want you to meet Olivia."

"You named her?" Jenna cried.

Raphael nodded proudly, and Donatello put down the tea he'd hardly touched. He would have to get back to it later. Donatello squeezed Jenna's arm as he got to his feet, and she gave him a meaningful look that he couldn't decipher. He turned and trailed after his brothers into the Lab, luxuriating in the soothing heat that greeted him.

Donatello shuffled into a line with Leonardo and Mike who were already standing by Karina, while Raphael retrieved the yellow-blanketed bundle from the woman.

"Hey, Olivia..." Raphael quietly addressed her. "Wanna meet the guy who helped you get here?"

Donatello's eyes widened as his red-masked brother stepped over to him with the baby. "This is your niece, Genius."

Donatello slowly took her from him, and stared at Olivia's face mutely for a couple of seconds. Then he reached into the blanket to see the rest of her, and marveled at the complexity of her limbs. "Oh, _wow_." He maneuvered the blanket so he could get a better look at her legs specifically. "That's amazing."

"Which part, Don?" Raphael grinned.

"Have you noticed her proportions, Raph?"

"Uh...what about 'em?"

"Look at the length of her legs, in relation to the rest of her body. Betcha she's going to be taller than any of us."

"Really?"

Raphael sounded interested, so Donatello laid the baby down on the end of the bed to show him, and his brothers crowded a little closer to see too.

"Yeah...I see it now," Raphael acknowledged. "Wow, you're gonna be tall like your Mama, huh? You gonna dance like her too?"

Karina laughed. "Who knows_ what _she'll learn in this group."

Donatello picked Olivia back up, so he could admire her up close one more time. "It's the coolest feeling in the world to know that we can pull this off."

"Thanks in large part to you, Uncle Donny," Karina told him.

Donny shook his head. "You guys made her. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I probably wouldn't have _carried_ her to full term without you, Donny."

The purple-masked turtle shrugged. "You did the hardest parts on your own, Karina. She's beautiful, and you'll do great with her. You _both_ will."

Donatello turned to Leonardo, and held Olivia out to him. A smile enveloped the blue-masked turtle's face as he cradled her against his plastron.

"She's so little." Leonardo looked at Raphael. "Did you give her a Japanese name too, like you said you wanted to?"

"Kouen," Raphael answered.

Leonardo nodded. "Olivia Kouen." He lightly brushed her forehead with one finger as silence purveyed in the room. "Welcome to the family. I'm your Uncle Leo. I'm not such a bad guy, no matter what your Dad says."

"Ha. She hasn't had to train with your shell yet." Raphael snorted. "She'll see your true colors soon enough."

* * *

Donatello was relieved to fall into bed a few minutes later, particularly when Jenna accompanied him. The young woman burrowed under the blanket to get closer to the turtle. When she turned her face toward him, he hooked an arm around her back and kissed her.

"I missed you," he said. "And not just because you weren't there. Not talking to you was hard."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was being really stupid. I was just worried about something happening to you, and then it_ did _happen."

Donatello exhaled softly. "You know why I had to go. I sure never planned on getting caught, or any of the other crazy things we had to do."

"You knew you'd end up facing the Akiudo."

He nodded gravely. "There was nothing to help it. I'm sorry it had to go as far as it did."

The woman looked exasperated suddenly. "You don't need to defend yourself, Donny. _I'm_ the one who's trying to say I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to be defensive either, Jen. You have to understand that I _do _feel guilty for the things we have to do sometimes."

Light blue eyes blinked at him, as if surprised. "You feel guilty for standing up for people? That doesn't make any sense."

"I feel bad because of how often we have to put our lives on the line in the process. Jen, it was different when it was just us guys. Now that you girls are here, and there's so much more at stake...it makes it that much harder to do. Even dying for honorable reasons doesn't feel like an option."

"You're darn _right _it's not an option!"

"All I'm trying to say is, I know what we put you through. The sleepless nights, the heartbreak, all the stress. It makes it hard to keep this up sometimes. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain, or be separated from you. I get the sense that I don't always put you first."

Jenna sat up against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest. "Look, Donny, I'm not gonna lie to you. It's not easy to sit at home and worry, night after night. There are days when I've wished that you never had to be put in danger, and that I wouldn't be this afraid of losing you." She looked down for an instant, and continued. "That being said, I knew what I was getting into when I signed on for this gig. What the four of you do isn't a job, or a hobby, something just to pass your time. It's a lot more important than that.

"What you have is a calling, and...I believe it's part of the reason you turned out the way you did with the mutation. You always talk about how mutations are supposed to be harmful almost all of the time, and yet, five times in a row, the perfect conditions existed for you and your family to transform into what you are.

"That doesn't sound like an accident to me, or even the fact that Splinter was there to find you guys. One could call me an idealistic fool, but I think everything came together for a reason, and that what you guys sometimes call 'turtle luck', is a different kind of intervention altogether. I want you to be safe, but I don't want you to turn your back on the purpose you and your brothers have."

Donatello looked at her longingly. "Our world keeps changing, and expanding. With every new life added to this clan, it gets a little harder to push the envelope as far as we need to. When I think about the fact that we have a_ baby _among us now, it..." Donatello stopped talking as Jenna's expression faltered, and the woman shied away from him. "Jen?"

She buried her head in her knees, and refused to look up.

"_Jen_!" he persisted. "What? What did I say?"

She barely raised her eyes. "It isn't fair."

Don drew up against the headboard beside her. "What's not fair?"

"All this time, thinking it couldn't happen...when it really could have."

"Is this about the baby?"

"It just proves what I already knew."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, but the conditions Karina got pregnant under-"

"Donny, this isn't about you. It's about me."

"Are you blaming yourself for not being able to get pregnant?"

The woman didn't speak for a long moment. "I'm damaged, Donny. The abuse I went through as a kid, it changed me physically. The first time I was really examined by a doctor...it wasn't until after Victoria and Michael had adopted me. The doc said there was scarring, and he wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to conceive. That's weird news to get when you're fifteen years old. 'Welcome to womanhood - and by the way, you're fatally flawed on top of everything else that's wrong with you.'"

"You are_ not _flawed," he insisted.

"Donny, don't you get the irony of all this? You always said it wasn't possible, because we weren't a close enough match genetically. But that isn't true, we know better now. The problem is me. I'm the reason we can't have a baby."

"We were already prepared for the eventuality that we couldn't, Jen-"

"But it's all different now, don't you see?" She dissolved into sudden tears. "I can't let anyone else know, Donny, but I had to tell you at least. I'm happy for them, I really am, but it's tearing me up at the same time. Nothing about me is normal."

"What's 'normal', Jen? None of us are, my brothers and I least of all. But it doesn't make you love me less, does it?"

She looked at him, horrified. "No!"

"Do you think _I'd_ love you less, if we were never able to have a baby of our own?"

"No..." she said more slowly.

"Then I need you to do something for me, and stop talking about yourself like you're some broken down piece of machinery. Whatever has kept it from working for us in the past, it could be related to me as much as it might be to you. You can't bear the weight of this, like it's_ your _failure. It isn't. I'm sorry about your past, and I'm sorry about the lasting physical impression those idiots made on you. But don't let their wickedness rob you of the life you deserve. I can't tell you anything for certain, except that I'll never stop wanting you."

"I shouldn't be making this about me. This is such a special time for them."

"Jen, you're allowed to want what they have. I don't want you to give up hope on this."

She leaned against his plastron, and let Donatello hold her again. "I suppose we could try a little harder."

Donny grinned. "How did I know _that _was coming?"


	80. Evaluating

The blue-masked turtle stretched his shoulders out slowly, groaning as he felt muscles popping.

_One of these days, I'll probably feel normal again_, he mused.

The Den was uncharacteristically quiet for the middle of the afternoon, not that he was complaining. He'd seen enough action in the past couple of weeks to last them for six months as far as he was concerned.

_Not that we'll be able to sit out that long_, he thought with some amusement, as he pushed both legs out in front of him.

All of their bodies bore witness to the ordeal they'd just been through. No one had come out completely unscathed, though Raph and Brandon's injuries were so negligible that they weren't even worth mentioning. Leonardo had been thinking about his youngest brothers for the better part of the last hour, considering how close they'd come to losing them both.

It wasn't the time to feel guilty for anything else he could have done, or should have done. Leonardo was simply engaged in the same practice that he performed after every major battle.

_Step back and assess what happened, both the mistakes and the triumphs._

The feeling of victory was one in which he wished he could revel for a little while, but inevitably Leonardo found himself focusing more on what had gone wrong than what had gone right.

_It's the nature of the beast - we have to learn from our mistakes. We have to keep growing. If we get comfortable, we're lost. If we're overconfident, someone could die._

Leonardo remembered countless sessions with Splinter, rehashing the details with him until he felt like his Sensei had a clear vision of the battle in his mind, and could offer wisdom. Leo had tried bouncing some of the same ideas off of his brothers after losing their Master, but quickly learned to keep these musings mostly to himself. Picking apart their battles had the affect of discouraging the others, and made them feel like he was searching for their flaws. It couldn't have been further from the truth, but Leo had decided against risking damaging their confidence with his rambling.

Evaluating their time in Okinawa was what had driven him back into the dojo the afternoon after they'd returned, hoping to loosen up his muscles somewhat, and to ponder everything that had happened. No one had come near the room in almost two hours, but he sensed that solitude was about to be broken.

Leonardo glanced over expectantly as the knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

Calley peered into the room, and motioned for him to stop as he was about to rise. "Don't get up, Leo; I didn't come here to interrupt you. I just wanted to let you know I was home."

His eyes lingered on the cast on her wrist for a beat before he looked into the brown eyes that were probing him in the typical subtle fashion.

"I haven't been working out," he said quickly. "I'm just stretching, and trying to keep my muscles from cramping up on me."

"Is that _all_ you were doing?"

Calley knew about his odd method for decompressing, and had worried in the past about the somewhat obsessive fashion in which he searched out their weaknesses.

"I'm reviewing," he said honestly.

"Mind if I chime in with you?"

Leonardo shook his head, and looked at her curiously as the young woman dropped onto the mat and automatically drew her injured wrist close to her chest.

"I've been going over that hospital scene," she told him. "Wondering how many things I could have done differently. I want to say we should just be happy because we got out in one piece, but with the risks Jen and I took...we should be in a lot of trouble. If it wasn't for her Mom's powerful contacts...Leo, I don't even want to think about where we could be right now."

Leonardo nodded understandingly. "And that isn't the kind of risk you want to be taking every day, Calley. But this was a special circumstance, and when it came to getting Karina out of there, I have to agree that it was the right way to go."

Calley chuckled softly. "I used some acquired skills I never expected to need again. Stealing the keys off that cop, manipulating other people...I used to be a master at that stuff, until heroin mastered _me_. I haven't been that forceful in a long time, and it frightened me a little bit."

It was easy to forget that the young woman had been in a gang before she'd been taken by the Akiudo.

Leonardo held his arms toward her, and she relaxed against him. "You have to think of it in terms of an act of war. Normal rules don't apply in a situation like that."

"I never would have thought I still had it in me. Now I almost feel..."

"What, Calley?"

She gave him a wry smile. "Like I could take on the world. The feeling probably isn't accurate, but escaping from those people with Karina felt _really_ good."

"That's no surprise; you _should_ feel good right now. The baby's healthy, Karina is going to be okay, and I'm really proud of you. You protected this family, when no one else could have."

"I think that's the only reason I was _able_ to."

Leonardo shook his head with a sad smile. "You've always been stronger than you think you are. Maybe you're starting to finally realize how true that is."

* * *

Greg was half asleep in the recliner when Leonardo and Calley approached the living area, but came fully awake before they could sneak by.

"Hey," the man offered sleepily. "What time is it?"

"What time is it, or what time does your body _think _it is?" Leo asked impishly.

Greg shrugged with a smile. "I don't know how else to fix my inner clock, except to sleep for a solid 24 hours straight."

"That sounds like a plan." Leonardo grinned. "Why don't you get on it?"

"I've been trying, but it's not working."

"Wanna use my bed, Heff? It's all yours."

The man shook his head. "Nah, that's okay, Leo. Thanks for the offer though. I'm actually kind of hungry. Maybe being full would help the process."

Calley pointed at the kitchen. "You're in luck - I'm pretty sure that Becky is getting an early start on dinner."

Greg's eyebrows rose questioningly. "She didn't happen to mention what she's making, did she? Becky's got this habit of going where no city-dweller has gone before. It's always been edible, I suppose. What else should I expect from the Jungle Girl?"

Calley rolled her eyes. "Is that nickname ever going to die?"

"She should see it as a badge of honor."

"And you wonder why she loves making you things you can't identify?"

"I said it's edible, didn't I? I'm not putting down her cooking skills or anything. Becky could probably turn out a meal from two squirrels, a wild onion, and a couple of rocks. The girl is resourceful if nothing else."

"Do you want a sandwich or something? Would that get you off the 'Jungle Girl's' case?" Calley sounded exasperated.

He smiled innocently, and Calley waved the expression off.

"You're not fooling me with that look. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Leo, can I get you anything while I'm at it?"

The blue-masked turtle shook his head. "I'm okay for now, thanks."

Greg looked closely at Leonardo as she left. "Are you feeling okay, Leo?"

"Mostly just sore and tired. But I'm happy to be home, and that feeling trumps everything else. Have you heard any more from Sayuri?"

"Not since this morning," he answered. "She'll probably call back later in the evening, when the timing is better. She has to sleep at some point."

"Is_ she _gonna be okay, Heff?"

Greg nodded. "I had my doubts. I was nervous about her turning herself in. I mean, I wanted to believe that the evidence would be enough to acquit her of wrongdoing, but there was no guarantee."

"Sounds like it worked out. They still don't know the source of the flashdrive?"

"That was the beauty of using the Courier service, Leonardo."

"And having a stranger send it for you." Leonardo chuckled. "You've gotten pretty good at covering your tracks, Heff."

The man shrugged modestly. "It's not what I would call the most impressive move of that venture."

"Still, I bet Sayuri was grateful, huh? She's not going to prison, the bad guys are being put away, and the dirty cop got caught too, right? That's not bad for a couple weeks of work."

"Couldn't have done it without you guys," Greg said lightly.

"Are you and Sayuri going to keep in touch?"

"It would be hard not to, after what we just went through."

"She's a good woman, Heff. A little rough around the edges maybe, but still a good woman."

There was a small smirk behind Leonardo's words that made Greg's brow furrow.

_There's no way Leo knows-_

His cell-phone ringing promptly cut off the thought. The satellite-equipped phone that Donny had fixed up for him was still back with the kids in Okinawa, but he had his regular phone that he kept around for work. The FBI was usually the only one that called him on it, and as luck would have it, they were calling him right _now_.

Greg was tempted to ignore it, but reasoned with himself that he was going to have to check in sooner or later anyway.

"This is Greg."

"Welcome home, Heffernan," the voice of his boss greeted him. "Have you had any rest?"

"I've had some, sir, but I could use a lot more."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Agent, but I need you down here at headquarters pronto."

Greg took a sharp breath. "Director Kelley, I'm...uh...I'm not in the best shape, and I'm certainly in no position to work yet. I could really use a little more time off."

"And I'll be happy to give it to you, but there's a small matter here that demands your personal attention."

"And this is urgent?"

"I wouldn't be calling you this soon after you got in from Okinawa if it wasn't."

Greg's throat suddenly felt like it had dried up.

"Did you think I wasn't going to figure it out?" Kelley asked when he didn't say anything right away. "Immigration has records of every move you made, Heffernan."

_Hopefully not every move_, Greg thought ruefully. "Sir, I know it seems like an odd move to make, what with the accusations against me, but I felt a responsibility to at least try and help my friend."

"And did you, Heffernan?"

"No," he lied. "The trip was pretty much wasted."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm going to have to insist that you come down here."

"Am I in trouble for something, Director?"

"That's a question only you can answer, Heffernan. So get your tail down here, and find out already."

Greg hung up the phone with a tremendous sigh, and glanced at Leonardo. "Somebody is going to have to give me a ride."


	81. Round Two

Greg had a hard time shoving down the feeling of impending doom as he maneuvered his way through the halls of his workplace. He tried to avoid eye contact with people to deter a lot of questions about the condition he was in. Brandon had brought him here, and was now accompanying him as he hobbled along on his bad leg.

"The crutches are a nice touch," Brandon offered. "If you want to ham it up a bit more-"

"What, like I'm faking this?" Greg scowled.

"No, I mean...I was just thinking of throwing them off your scent a little more," Brandon said swiftly.

That statement only succeeded in making Greg more nervous. "You really think that they're that close to me, Bran?"

"I'm being proactive - I wasn't trying to assume anything. And now I'm shutting up."

"That's probably a good idea," Greg agreed dryly, and took a shaky breath as he hesitated a few steps from the Director's office.

"You don't have to go in there alone," Brandon reminded him.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I'm a big boy. Thanks for the escort, but I'm the one he asked to drag myself down here."

"I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I know you are, but you're making me more nervous than I already _was_. Why don't you wait here, and if any disasters befall me, I'll set off the panic button."

Brandon nodded seriously, even though Greg had been kidding. At least he was telling himself that.

His nerves turned to pure annoyance in a flash when he entered the office, and saw the same exact official from Okinawa that had kicked off this entire venture weeks prior. Greg scowled at the Asian man, not even pretending to be cordial.

"_This _is why you called me down here?" he asked Kelley stiffly, and threw a disdainful look at the Agent from the Tokushu Sakusen Gun. "Are there more stupid accusations coming my way?"

His Director appeared to be trying to get over the immediate shock of seeing Greg. "Agent Heffernan, sit down. You didn't tell me you were hurt this way when I asked you to come."

"It didn't sound like I was getting a choice in the matter. So what's the deal? Why are you back?" Greg directed at the official. "More questions that I know nothing about?"

"I have a hard time believing that, considering where you have been these last weeks," the man replied crisply.

Greg forced a laugh while he slowly lowered into a chair. "You're absolutely right. I went to Okinawa, and I performed impossible feats that your best forces couldn't pull off. I know everything, but I won't say a word just to spite you." He forced sarcasm into his tone.

"What _did _you do there, Agent Heffernan? I am told you showed up at the Prefectural Police headquarters-"

"Yeah, to complain about a couple of your finest officers roughing me up the minute I stepped foot into your country."

Kelley slammed a hand down on his desk. "Their _police_ did this to you?" he demanded, throwing an angry look in the Asian man's direction.

As much as Greg enjoyed seeing his boss rise to his defense, he couldn't let it go too far. "Not all of it, sir, they just kicked it off. I have them to thank for the second broken nose I've had in three years."

"I do apologize for the men's zeal. The case became very personal-"

"You knew about the officers assaulting him?" Kelley interrupted the man. "I don't think I'm comfortable with allowing this conversation to continue. You knew your way in, so-"

"Excuse me, Director, but I'd really like to hear why the Lieutenant Colonel felt it necessary to return here," Greg inserted smoothly.

"I am going to assume that you are familiar with the Akiudo," the official stated.

Greg made a show of considering the name. "Rings a bell. Sayuri might have mentioned them once or twice."

"Many did not believe that the group still existed, up until a couple of days ago."

Greg shrugged. "Okay. What's that got to do with me?"

"The gang was overcome in a confusing assault that our men are still trying to piece together-"

_Yeah, good luck with that one._

"-and the way that the timing coincides with their discovery by the police, the admittance of special evidence at their headquarters, Agent Kimura turning herself in, and you leaving the country feels rather convenient."

"Sayuri turned herself in? Did you lock up the big bad terrorist and throw away the key?"

"Officer Kimura, it turns out, was set up by the very men that she was obsessed with finding-"

"Who could have predicted that? Oh, wait. I remember telling you that she wasn't a terrorist, around the same time that you tried to accuse _me_ of being one!"

"Agent Heffernan, did you have anything to do with the mess we encountered on Yonaguni?"

"Yona-what? I was in Okinawa. I spent my entire time in your country in Naha, trying to track down some sign of Sayuri. I don't have the first clue what you're talking about."

"You did not catch any of the news before you left?"

Greg laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm interested in watching a Broadcast in a language I don't understand?"

"And yet, you left hours after the Akiudo was exposed, and right before Kimura turned herself in."

"I _left _because I'd had all I could take," Greg said sharply. "I wasn't getting anywhere in my search for her, and I'd gotten picked off by some of your 'peace-loving' protesters who hate all Americans due to our Military presence."

"You did not report it to the police?"

"You mean because your police could have done me so much good? No, I left while I still had my life intact. I can't believe you came all this way to ask me these questions. Do you people have nothing better to do with money, or are you just burning through a ton of unnecessary frequent flyer miles?"

"I have a few more questions-"

"No, you don't," Kelley said firmly. "You're finished here. You people falsely accused my Agent, assaulted him without true remorse, and now you have the nerve to think you're putting him through another interrogation? I won't stand for it. I want you off FBI property, and I don't want to see you here again without hard evidence as to a crime that's been committed. Do you need to be escorted from the premises?"

"No, Director Kelley. I am sorry to have wasted both of your time."

"Be sure and call the Media on your way out," Greg retorted. "I'm sure they're dying to hear your new crackpot theories."

The Asian man turned without another word, and exited the room. Greg heaved a giant breath without thinking, relaxing entirely too quickly. It took him a moment to realize that his boss was gazing at him.

"What would possess you to go to that country?"

"I plead temporary insanity. Officer Kimura is my friend, and I didn't think she had anyone on her side over there. I knew she wasn't guilty, I just didn't know how to prove it."

"So you thought you'd show up and wing it?"

"Sort of, but I never got off the ground." The skeptical look his boss gave him was disconcerting. "I didn't find her, though it wasn't for a lack of trying."

"Why were you so relieved when he left?"

"Sir, this is the same man who told the world I was accused of being a terrorist! Should I have been happy to see him?"

Kelley shook his head, curiosity still gleaming in his dark eyes. "What did you do in Okinawa, Heffernan?"

"I followed a couple of leads, and came up dry. What do you think happened? You don't believe I had anything to do with this Akiudo stunt."

"I think you know more about it than you were letting on."

"I heard something in passing, and it sounded like it was a pretty big haul for the cops. But that's all I know, Sir, I wasn't focusing on the country's top criminal cases. I was only trying to help clear an innocent woman."

"Who _did _end up getting cleared, and had connections to the Akiudo."

"And you think I had something to do with that? Sir, I was traveling with Brandon James, and a young woman who was translating for us. Do you honestly think the three of us took on the Akiudo, and single-handedly overthrew them? It's ludicrous. I had nothing to do with the gang being exposed."

Kelley's gaze relented somewhat, and he chuckled. "It's just natural for me to ask, because impossible missions seem to follow you wherever you go, Heffernan."

"What do you mean?"

"Why not start with Hillsboro?"

"I backed out of that case!" Greg protested.

"And the entire household was found overcome by some mystery assailants, who didn't leave a trace. Then there was Dayton-"

"Where I was _abducted_? You know exactly what happened there, Sir, James and I got set up!"

"And once again, every detail of the rescue was mysteriously covered up. Now it sounds like the police in Okinawa have a similar situation to clean up on their end."

Greg did his best to look exasperated. "Sir, I don't know what to tell you. I'm just a man, and not an important one at that. I'm no miracle worker, and I'm not a member of the 'Mission Impossible' crew. There are things in this world that I can't explain, and this is one of them."

"What's the most important thing to you?" Kelley asked suddenly.

Greg knew what the expected answer was, but he balked at giving it. "Doing the right thing," he said evenly. _Upholding the letter of the law doesn't always cut it anymore._

"That feels like a broad category."

"It's not as wide as you'd think," Greg said simply.

Kelley sat back further in his desk chair, folding his arms across his chest as he studied Greg. "Does the FBI have your loyalty?"

"You do," he said. "But I can't pretend that you come first anymore. I do have a life of my own, and I'm trying to live it."

Kelley nodded. "The job can be all-consuming, can't it? I suppose if you were taking direction from someone else, you sure wouldn't come right out and tell me."

"Sir, I'm not following any other Government directives. This is the only job I hold."

His boss shook his head. "There's something odd about you, Heffernan. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I always get the feeling you know a whole lot more than you tell anyone else."

"I _do _work for Intelligence," Greg joked, trying to sound normal.

"I would just like some advance knowledge if the world around us is being turned upside down."

"I'm not withholding any information privy to the FBI."

"But that still doesn't tell the whole story, does it?"

Greg sighed. "I'm a simple man, and I perform a simple function. If you're looking for a mystery, you may as well search somewhere else. You focus on me too long, and you'll be in danger of being bored out of your mind."


	82. Changing

***Hard to believe there's only six chaps left to go, including this one. It's been one wild ride, but there are still some loose ends to tie up...and a last minute chance to instill fear for the future. You still love me, don't you? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Michelangelo was waiting nervously across from Leonardo for Greg and Brandon when they returned. He was barely able to sit still for more than a few seconds at a time. Greg looked more tired than when he'd left, and his expression suggested he was somewhat shaken.

"What _happened_, Heff?" Mike asked immediately, not able to bear the suspense. "Are you in trouble? Did they figure anything out?"

"They can't prove anything, and that's all that matters," Greg answered.

"Are you telling us they put the pieces together?" Leonardo gasped.

"Well, not exactly. It was just the timing of everything, the way it all fell in a neat line. The Akiudo goes down, I flee the country, Sayuri turns herself in. It seemed like a natural transition, because that's what it was. It wasn't even so much the Japanese Government that got to me, as it was my own boss."

Michelangelo felt himself paling. "What do you mean, Heff? Are you gonna lose your job over this?"

"Not as far as I know. My Director actually came to my defense pretty strongly against the guy this time. But after he kicked the Asian Agent out, things got a little...hairy."

"Define a 'little hairy,'" Leonardo said tightly.

"Kelley's not an idiot, that's all. He sees the pattern that's followed some of my cases, and he knows something is up. He doesn't know _what_, but he's figured out there's more going on behind the scenes."

"Did he accuse you of something?" Leonardo got to his feet anxiously.

"Not in so many words. He wanted to know where my loyalty lies. Kelley is assuming that I'm getting orders from somewhere else, another organization above the FBI. I had no clue what to tell him. He even mentioned Hillsboro, and he had no reason to believe that I had anything to do with that assault on Morello's crew. It just fit with the pattern that Dayton created."

"So what now?" Michelangelo asked.

Greg shrugged. "I don't know, Mikey. He didn't fire me. He didn't demand that I tell him everything I know, or threaten to lock me up. It would be easier to remove myself from the FBI entirely, but I think that would only implicate me more at this point."

"In other words, he's okay with what he _doesn't_ know about you?" Leo clarified.

"For the time being anyway. Is there any food to be had in this place? I never did get to eat anything."

Michelangelo knew he was trying to change the subject, and was reluctant to let go that easily. "I'm sorry we're making your job so complicated, Heff."

"I know what I'm doing," Greg insisted. "If it gets too hot, I'll back out completely. But for right now, it doesn't feel like Kelley is going to do anything; he's just really curious. I'm going to be more careful myself. I'll watch to make sure I'm not being tailed, and that my equipment isn't bugged. Other than that, I just have to keep plowing along like everything is normal."

"How long do you think you can do that?" Leonardo pressed.

"Can we leave this alone for now? I mean, it _is_ just a job. It used to be my whole life, but it hasn't been that way since I met you guys."

Michelangelo sighed inwardly, but offered Greg a smile. "Beck put a casserole in the oven about half an hour ago; I think she knew everyone was getting good and hungry. As far as I know, there's also a sandwich in the fridge with your name on it. Calley wrapped it up for you."

"I'll grab it, Greg, you just get off your feet," Brandon instructed, and made a bee-line for the kitchen.

Leonardo rubbed a hand across his forehead with apprehension as he turned to leave. "I'm going to go clear my head. I'll catch up with you guys."

"So, your girl is cooking," Greg said casually. "Did she find all of her ingredients in a grocery store?"

Mike gave him a stern look before grinning. "She didn't use anything weird, okay? Don't fault her for thinking outside the box."

"That's not it, Mike. It'd just be nice if she'd tell you what something is _before_ she makes you eat it."

Mike chuckled. "You shoulda tried being lost in the rainforest with her. You know there's a _reason_ I don't eat jerky anymore." He gave the man a reassuring smile and went on. "Becky went real standard this time, and used chicken of all things."

"I wasn't aware she could cook with a normal ingredient."

Mike threatened him with a pillow, but didn't actually hit him with it. "All right, enough. She likes to keep things interesting. I wonder if Sayuri is any good at cooking."

Greg looked at him quizzically. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"It's a question, Heff, you don't have to get defensive or anything."

"You guys keep saying little things like that, and I want to know why."

Mike shrugged innocently. "Can't a guy just make an observation?"

"It's not an observation, it's speculation. Why do you guys keep bringing her up? I thought you didn't even like Sayuri."

Michelangelo waved the comment off. "That's all history; she's okay in my book. Where does she stand in yours?"

Greg's shoulders barely rose. "I don't know, Mike. We're friends - that's about as far as we've gotten."

"And that's the story you're sticking with?"

"What story? Would you quit insinuating something, and just say what you need to say?"

"Well, when Becky and I kissed, I sort of thought it was a step_ off _the friendship road."

Greg's head jerked slightly. "How did you know-"

He didn't get to finish before Brandon came back into the room, and Greg's hazel eyes darkened as he suddenly focused on his roommate.

"You saw us, didn't you?" Greg demanded.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Brandon said honestly.

"Sayuri and me. You saw us, and you told them."

"I can't recall exactly what I saw."

"Brandon!"

"I wasn't spying or anything. I was coming to tell you that the guys were on the plane safely, and-"

"And then you _told_ them?"

"It was going to come out eventually, wasn't it? I thought I'd save you another six months of denial."

"Get over here so I can beat you. But put the sandwich down first, because I'm going to eat it if it kills me."

Mike heard the faintest of cries from the Lab, and rose from the couch instantly. "I'm gonna let you two work this one out - 'scuse me, guys."

The orange-masked turtle grinned as he left behind the bickering adults, and inched the door to the Lab open. Raphael was halfway across the room, walking back from the mini-fridge.

"Hey. Everything okay with Heff?" the red-masked turtle asked him.

"Sounds like it, for now. His boss is getting suspicious though."

Raphael cringed. "Boy, he's not gonna be able to hide this forever, is he? Someone at the FBI is bound to catch up with him eventually if he doesn't get out of there."

"Don't try saying that to _him_. I think he's trying to put off leaving as long as he can. How are your girls? I thought I heard Olivia."

"Yeah, it's about time for her to eat again. Karina had some bottles already prepared, so I can take care of things while she's asleep. Last night was kinda interrupted. Kid wakes up a lot. You wanna see her again?"

Mike nodded eagerly, not needing a second invitation.

"Well, then go sit down, and you can feed her, okay?"

As Mike took the baby, he noticed her eyes were open this time, and he marveled at the irises that were a perfect match to Raphael's. "It's still mind-blowing, isn't it? Even knowing it was coming all this time, I don't think I was prepared for it."

"Brother, you're not kidding. She still sorta feels like a dream to me too." Raphael hesitated, looking over Mike's shoulder as he coaxed Olivia to take the little bottle. "It makes you want one even more, doesn't it?"

"That will never change, but I'm still happy for_ you_, Raph. Becky and I haven't really talked about kids ourselves, but knowing the possibility is there now..." He fixed a blue-eyed gaze on Raphael. "You're going to do great with her. You probably still don't think you're ready, but I know you can pull it off."

"I didn't think you could love somebody that much after just meeting them," Raphael said softly. "When I think about all the challenges she's gonna face, it makes me wanna lock her in this room, and keep her safe forever."

Michelangelo laughed. "She might appreciate getting to see the sun someday."

Raphael shook his head. "It's even scarier than I thought it'd be. I mean, the thought of something hurting her..."

Raphael didn't finish, but Mike could picture the hospital bills in his mind. Holding Olivia that way felt so natural, and so _satisfying_. Mike was trying not to fuss with her while she was eating, but found it difficult to keep his hands to himself.

The red-masked turtle cleared his throat, as if he had something important to say. "Mikey...you were pretty amazing through the whole thing in Okinawa. You were a force to be reckoned with in that battle, and it would have been a whole lot harder to pull off without you. I'm just really glad I could count on you."

"_You _were the great one, Raph. It wasn't hard to follow you."

"I'm no Leo, but we made a pretty good team, huh?"

Michelangelo nodded, and grunted softly as it felt like his neck was locking up on him.

"You okay?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah. Doc says I have to be careful while the muscle is healing. It doesn't hurt for the most part."

"Glad to hear it. You ever try to give me the 'death speech' again, and I'm gonna slap you upside the head."

"Raph, you do that anyway."

"I'll hit you harder,_ a lot _harder, so that it will get through that thick skull of yours."

"And what about your hard head? What took you so long to break out that QuikClot?" Mike was only teasing him, but Raphael instantly broke his gaze.

"I was so afraid of hurting you, or doing something to make it worse. It was bad enough to think I could be losing you, much less to think it was partially my fault. I'm sorry I dragged my feet."

"I didn't mean it, Raphy," Mike said quickly. "I was just yanking your chain. Doc said you did good. He's gonna get you your first-aid badge."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Hope he doesn't think I'm gonna wear it or something."

Michelangelo checked the bottle to see how much Olivia had eaten. She appeared to have gone back to sleep in his arms, so he passed the bottle back to Raphael.

"Things are changing again," Raphael said thoughtfully. "Feels like every time we turn around, our world is growing a little more. And I think this girl is gonna rock our world like nothing has before."

"At least, if she's anything like you." Mike grinned, and Raphael lightly knuckled the back of his head.

"I guess this truly makes me an adult now."

"Sure, because flying around the world to kick the bad guys' tails is something kids do every day," Mike quipped.

"Y'know what I mean, Mikey."

"I _do_ know what you mean, but I hope that doesn't mean you're going to forget how to have fun with me."

Raphael snorted. "You'd remind me, even if I did forget. All I can say is, you'd better not be teaming up with the kid against me."

"Aw, it'll be a few years before Olivia's big enough to pull her first prank."

"Mike, I really don't even wanna _hear_ that word for a few more weeks, okay?"


	83. Follow Up

Two Months Later

Sayuri glanced at her watch. She'd been sitting in the corner café for over an hour, but the caller had yet to show up as promised. The woman rested her elbows on the counter, and looked up at the TV that was playing overhead to distract herself from the nerves coursing through her. She still felt awkward in her attempts to blend back in with normal society. After going it alone for that long, it was a real challenge to work closely with normal people on a team again. Sayuri was moving in the direction of her choosing, but she still felt an emptiness.

_I cannot understand why it would be more difficult now than it was before. I was used to not being close to anyone. It seems all that I learned from combining efforts with Gregory-san and his friends is that I am not as independent as I thought I was._

It wasn't to say that Sayuri wasn't making every attempt to blend back in with the new team with which she was working, and to settle into the regular rhythm of life.

_Maybe that is the problem_, she mused. _I am having to satisfy myself with the ordinary, and it is not enough. Not anymore._

Her new friends had changed her expectations and desires more than she'd realized was happening at the time.

_Then what am I doing here? I could go to the States quite easily, and find exactly what I seek. What is so important that I had to stay in Okinawa, when there is nothing holding me down? It seems more pointless every day._

Sayuri broke out of thought to check her watch again.

_I suppose this is pointless too. It does not look like she is coming; it's been over an hour since she asked _me_ to be here. I will give her a few more minutes, and then I am going to call it a night._

Sayuri set down her empty glass, and glanced at the soup in front of her that she'd hardly touched. A wave of weariness rolled over her, even as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes for a long moment, nearly feeling like she could fall asleep at the counter.

"Officer Kimura?"

A voice behind Sayuri made her sit up further in her chair and rub bleary eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw not only the young woman who'd phoned her, but a little boy beside her. Sayuri bit her lip at the sight of the girl's injuries, and a closer look at the boy made her shoot to her feet.

"_Will you trust me_?" Sayuri asked.

"_Donatello-san said you were a friend_..." the young woman faltered.

"_Come with me - we must talk somewhere else. I do not want anyone else to see you_." Sayuri waited to make sure that Hisui and Shunshi were behind her, and then hurried out of the café back toward her car.

With a flick of her remote she unlocked the doors, and urged the sister and brother to get in. Sayuri glanced in the rear view mirror once she was in the driver's seat, smoldering inwardly at the image of the hurt little boy that was staring straight ahead.

"_You did the right thing coming to me," _Sayuri assured Hisui.

"_Did we_?" the teenager asked. "_I knew that running could get us into real trouble, but we could not stay. I could not let him touch Shunshi again_."

"You _are the one he was hurting, Hisui_!" the boy exploded from the back seat. "_You always go on about keeping me safe, but you are the one being hurt the most! You cannot go back this time. You are old enough that they should not make you. Please, Hisui, do not let him hurt you anymore, not for me_."

"_I have never _wanted _him to hurt me, Shun, but I can take it. I am used to it - that is why I told you not to interfere_."

"_You cannot be used to it_!" Shunshi insisted.

"_It is not as bad as it could be_," Hisui disagreed.

The teenager flinched as Sayuri reached for her chin, but she allowed the Officer to guide her face toward her.

"_You are smarter than that, Hisui. You know that what has happened to you is wrong. You no longer need to pretend that it does not bother you. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that neither of you have to go back to that situation again."_

Hisui's green eyes widened. "_Can you really help us? Can you protect Shunshi from that wicked man_?"

"_I am going to protect _both_ of you_," Sayuri answered firmly. "_Look at me, Hisui_."

The girl shuddered against the front passenger seat as she fixed her gaze on Sayuri.

"_I need for you to tell me exactly what happened_."

"_Ginjiro was taking advantage of me,"_Hisui said in a low voice. "_And Shunshi tried to get him to stop. He turned on Shun first; I have never seen Ginjiro that violent before. He has hit _me _before, but he has never raised a hand to Shun. When I tried to put myself in-between them, he came down harder on me."_

_"And your mother? Where was she?"_

Hisui gestured helplessly. "_I do not know, Officer Kimura. Once he had me pinned again, Shun began hitting him over and over with a rock. I do not know if he managed to knock him out, or if Ginjiro simply _passed_ out from drinking. When he went down, we simply fled. I took his keys, drove his car, and here we are."_

Sayuri looked back at Shunshi. The boy seemed to be putting on a brave front, but her experienced eye could tell how badly shaken he was. "_We need to get to a hospital, so your injuries can be documented."_

_"Will you be taking us to the police then?" _Hisui asked tightly. "_You cannot do that to us. They will take Shunshi away! Even if they do not send him back to our Mother, they will not let him stay with me! I am begging you to help us. Do not turn us in!"_

Sayuri could feel her mind beginning to race. _If there was no evidence of wrong-doing on their mother's part, they would at least return the boy to her. Unless an investigation of some kind could be launched..._

_"I want to help you,"_Sayuri said slowly. "_I am just not certain what to do yet. It would be possible to smuggle you away from here, but that is no way to live. The police would end up looking for you, if they are not already."_

_"Is there a way to find out if they are?" _Hisui wanted to know.

Sayuri reached around on the backseat for her laptop, and propped it up on the dashboard. "_I can run a check for any recent activity in the Missing Persons database, and see what comes up for me."_

_"If they are looking for us, what will you do?" _Hisui pressed.

_"I am not going to let you be separated," _Sayuri promised, though she had no idea of how to stop it yet.

She began scrolling through current entries, and didn't have to travel far down the page. The new submission had come in about an hour ago, and it listed both Hisui and Shunshi as endangered runaways. Another line near the bottom of the entry caught Sayuri's eye. She re-read the passage three times, and then looked at Hisui.

"_I have to go to the Prefectural Police. They have your mother in custody."_

_"But she did not do anything to us!" _Hisui cried.

"_They must have brought her in for a reason. We are going to have to deal with this, Hisui, or it will always haunt you, no matter how long you hide. Is that what you want for Shunshi?"_

_"No," _she whispered.

_"Then you must trust me. I am going to keep you safe, but I have to find out what is going on with your mother."_

Hisui didn't appear to know how to argue the point, so she didn't bother trying. Sayuri could see Shunshi trembling like a leaf in the back seat at the mention of the Police Headquarters. Part of the woman wanted to flee from society with both of them, but the knowledge that they would be pursued rang in the back of her mind.

_I could not run forever, and neither can they. _

Sayuri left the two of them hiding in her car while she entered the u-shaped building in downtown Naha, and started searching out a familiar face.

"Captain Tanaku!" She spotted the broad man descending a flight of stairs, as she was headed for the elevator.

"_Kimura, what brings _you _down here tonight? I know you are not on call_."

"_A friend_," she replied vaguely. "_I have a concerned woman, who is connected to the Missing Persons case that just came up with the brother and sister? I noticed the mother was brought in_."

"_It is not a pretty story_," the man remarked. "_Walk with me, Kimura. Are you aware of other family members that are related to the kids in this case?"_

Sayuri shook her head. "_An old friend who knows them reached out to me tonight; that is why I was looking into it to begin with_."

"_The mother was picked up on the highway, close to two hours ago, talking incoherently and covered in blood. The ones who found her thought she was injured initially, until they realized it was someone _else's_ blood. Got the whole story out of her a few minutes ago. She killed a man - said he had been hurting her children."_

Sayuri exhaled sharply. _"I do not want to overstep my boundaries, but would it be possible for me to talk with this woman_?"

The Captain's brow furrowed at her. "_Do you know something more about these kids than you are telling me_?"

"_I know where they could have been heading; my contact gave me a few ideas. But if their mother is going to be jailed, something has to be done quickly. They will not wish to be separated_."

"_You have them already, right_?"

"_They are desperate to stay together. If I can talk their mother into signing something, they would never have to be separated_."

"_How do you know them, Kimura?"_

"_Through another friend, who is very worried about them. Would you let me talk to her, Captain? I do not want to twist her arm, but I have to at least try to do this for them."_

He nodded gravely. "_But you know she does not have to sign anything, Kimura. If she does not, you are going to have to turn them over to Social Services."_

Sayuri set her face grimly as she continued down the corridor. _That is not happening if _I _have anything to say about it._


	84. Promise

Donatello wasn't sure he'd heard Sayuri correctly. "You did _what_?"

"It was all I could think of quickly, Donatello-san. The process has just begun; there is a lot of paperwork to go through. But this was the only way that I could guarantee their ability to stay together."

"Sayuri, listen, what you're doing for them is amazing. I'm just wondering if I pressured you into this."

"There _was _no pressure, Donatello-san," she insisted. "You called me today, and everything fell into place on this end. I am sorry that it turned out like this for the children's sake, especially Shunshi.

"The smallest comfort they can experience is that their mother _did_ try to defend them, in her own misguided way. If she could have intervened while he was actually attacking them, her actions could have been chalked up to self defense. I am really not sure what is going to happen with her case. Her mental capacity could also come into play. She signed the initial papers for me, so at least she will know that her children are together."

"Are you prepared to handle something like this?" Donatello asked carefully. "I mean, this is pretty huge. Taking strangers into your home-"

"Donatello-san, your wife was adopted too, was she not?"

"I'm not objecting to it, Sayuri," he said quickly.

"I do not know what I am doing," Sayuri said honestly. "But Hisui is not a child, and I believe she will help tremendously in the transition. It all happened very quickly, but it felt right. Something Gregory-san said to me, about doing the right thing being more important than following the letter of the law at times...I understand what it means now. If their mother had not signed those papers, I may have done something drastic to help them."

"Fortunately, it didn't come to that. I'm not trying to disparage your decision, Sayuri, it just came as a shock to me. Are they doing all right? Do they know everything yet?"

"I was as straightforward with them as I could be. I did not think they deserved to be lied to, or coddled."

Donatello sighed anxiously. "Something like this could destroy them, especially Shunshi..."

"Donatello-san, they will have difficult days ahead. But I want you to know that I will be there for them through this, and you should try to be involved as you can too. Shunshi already asked about you a couple of times. If you could talk to him and tell him that I am all right, I think it would make a big difference."

"I'd be happy to talk to him, Sayuri - I'll do anything I can to help. If you need...um...if you need _other _kinds of assistance, we can offer that too."

"Are you speaking of money?"

"Well...yes, Sayuri. It does take money to live."

She didn't say anything for such a long moment, he was afraid he'd offended her.

"I do not know, Donatello-san. I could end up needing help, but it is not something that I am comfortable asking."

"Sayuri, you didn't_ ask _for any of this, so you can't feel guilty for asking for help. I'm serious, okay? We have resources at our disposal. Don't you dare try and be a martyr. I owe those kids my life. They didn't have to save me; they didn't _have _to do anything."

"There are many things that I need to figure out in the next couple of days."

"Promise me that you won't try and make this work alone."

"I will keep you informed, Donatello-san."

"That's all I ask. Is Shunshi nearby? Could I talk to him?"

Donatello heard static as she shifted the phone, and a few seconds later, he was greeted by a small voice.

"Donatello?"

"_Hey, buddy, um_..." The purple-masked turtle hesitated now, not certain what to say. "_I am really sorry about everything_."

"_It is not your fault. This police woman, she is your friend?"_

_"She is, Shunshi, and she is a very good woman. You can trust her, okay? Sayuri will not let anything like that ever happen to you again."_

The boy didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Shunshi?"

"_Donatello, can I live with _you_? Can I come where you are_?"

He considered his reply carefully. "_Shunshi, the thing is, my brothers and I are in constant hiding. If you came here, you would be living underground with us, cut off from the rest of the world. There is a possibility you could stay with one of our other friends in the city as well, but that would still mean being cast into an entirely new culture, full of people who do not speak your language._

_"I am not saying that I do not want you, or would not be willing to let you come here. But the most normal life that you can experience would be to stay in Okinawa, and live with Officer Kimura. We would be happy to bring you and your sister to New York; I just believe you should give this a try first."_

_"I guess...Hisui would have to leave Kouhei if we left Okinawa right now. I would not want her to do that either. Am I ever going to see you again, Donatello?"_

_"Yes, you will, and we can talk any time you want. If you ever need _anything, _I will make sure that you get it."_

_"Do not make me promises that you cannot keep. I might be a kid, but I am not stupid."_

_"Shunshi, I operate under a code of honor. Do you know what that means? When I give you my word on something, it is only because I mean to keep it. I am taking this very seriously."_

_"Will you teach me about ninjutsu someday?"_

_"If you keep up with your own karate lessons in the meantime, I promise that I will work with you one day. This is not the end of things, Shunshi, but another beginning. You have some hard times ahead of you, but not all of it is going to be bad. I _will _see you again."_

_"Do not disappoint me, Donatello."_

Donatello hung up the phone a couple of minutes later, and glanced over his shoulder to see Jenna standing in the doorway of their room.

"Is everything all right?" she asked tentatively.

"I think it will be, Jen. It won't be easy, but I know that Sayuri will do right by them."

"I'd like to meet them too, Donny."

"I don't know when exactly, but you will. How are things out there? I was supposed to come and help you before I got sidetracked..."

"No worries, Donny, I had all the help I needed setting up." Jenna spontaneously wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He grinned as he held her close. "What was that for?"

"Just for being the all-around greatest guy I've ever known."

He stroked her black hair softly, and initiated another kiss. The young woman lingered in his grasp, resting her cheek against his for a few more seconds before loosening her grip.

"The others will be here soon," she told him.

"There has to be a couple more things you need help with."

"Not really. The food is all ready - enough to feed an army, as usual."

"Between Raph and Mikey, that's sort of what it's like."

The different scents greeted Donatello the moment they stepped foot out into the hall, and he nodded appreciatively at the laden card table they'd set up. "No one's going to go hungry."

"Do they ever?" Jenna giggled. "It's just a small matter of getting your brothers to wait until everyone else gets here. I think the natives are getting restless."

Donatello smiled when he caught sight of Karina holding Olivia on the couch. The woman flashed a grin in return, and then shifted to look at Raphael, who was meandering near the food.

"They're going to be here any second, Raph. Don't you touch anything yet!" she chided.

"Can't a guy look without being reprimanded?" Raphael shot back. "Shell, as often as the kid eats, I still gotta eat too."

"Must be where your similarities end." Michelangelo snickered from where he was sitting a few feet away. "She's a lot better _looking _than you could ever hope to be. If Olivia didn't have your eyes, I'd seriously question if she was yours."

Donatello shook his head at the exchange. He was about to walk into the kitchen with Jenna, when he noticed his red-masked brother select a bowl from the table. He wasn't sure if he wanted to stay for what could be about to erupt, but he felt like he was rooted to the floor. "_Mi_-" he called warningly.

Raphael unceremoniously dumped an entire bowl of baked beans over the youngest turtle's head.

Michelangelo's gasp shattered the air as he lunged to his feet, but it was too late to do anything about it. The orange-masked turtle used both hands to catch as much as possible, to keep beans from running down his face. "So _that's_ how it is," he said accusingly. "I guess this means the truce is officially off, huh?"

Donatello gave his red-masked brother a stern look. "You couldn't contain yourself for awhile longer?"

"Donny, I been listening to him run his mouth for_ weeks _without reacting to it. He had it coming."

"Oh yeah, Raph? What do ya think _you've_ got coming?" Michelangelo challenged with his most frightening smile.

"Not _now, _you guys, c'mon!" Donatello insisted.

Raphael shot him a half grin and shrugged. "You gotta take opportunity when it presents itself."

Donatello turned to the kitchen with the intention of finding paper towels, and nearly got bowled over by Rebecca running out instead, with Jenna right behind her. He had to clap a hand over his mouth when he saw what Mikey's girl had in her hands, and then pursued Rebecca as she moved toward Raphael. His brother spun around as they approached, immediately trying to twist out of the way. Donatello recognized the maneuver and stayed with him, blocking him from getting away long enough for the young woman to get a clear shot at him.

Raphael ducked his head but Rebecca used an underhanded motion to smash the sheet cake into his face, and the arms with which he was trying to shield himself. Donatello barely had time to laugh before his brother captured him in a blind headlock - a move he usually reserved for Michelangelo. He smeared a chocolate frosting-covered hand across Donatello's face, before sweeping the purple-masked turtle off his feet. Once he had him on the ground, Raphael levered his weight against his plastron to keep him pinned, and attacked him with the remnants of the shattered cake.

He heard Raphael growl loudly about _something_, and when his brother's weight lifted, Donatello rubbed his eyes fiercely. The sight of Jenna standing over his brother, who was now additionally covered in what looked like potato salad, made him laugh so hard that he shook.

"Shell, you guys letting your wives do the fighting for you?" Raphael complained.

"The old saying stands true, Raph," Jenna said sweetly. "You mess with our guys, you mess with _us_."

Donatello heard Leonardo sigh from the hallway, and glanced over toward his blue-masked brother from the floor.

Leonardo shook his head. "The ceasefire lasted longer than I thought it would. Aren't we supposed to have _company_ like any minute here?"

"I am totally calling dibs on the first shower, because I didn't even _do_ anything!" Mike insisted, and made a running leap for the stairs.

Raphael charged after him, and Karina rubbed away her own tears of laughter. "Do you see these silly turtles?" she asked Olivia. "God help us, you'll probably end up just like them."

Rebecca offered Leonardo a sheepish smile. "Don't worry, Leo, I'll get to work cleaning up. It was totally worth it to throw that thing in his face."

"_We'll_ get to work you mean," Jenna spoke up.

Leonardo grinned as he offered Donny a hand off the floor. "I think it'll be awhile before the bathroom is free, bro. I say we use the kitchen for starters."

Donatello bent over the sink, employing the help of warm water to get frosting off, while his older brother toweled him from behind. He straightened up after a couple of minutes, and accepted another paper towel to dry his eyes.

"Kind of looks like you got owned a little bit." Leonardo chuckled.

"The price I pay for helping Becky get him," Donatello answered, as his eyes fell on a lonely lemon cream pie sitting under a plastic dome on the counter.

He reached for it as if in slow motion, and Leonardo shook his head.

"I don't think it's worth getting him back right now. Save it for when you can do it properly."

"Yeah, I shouldn't waste it, right?" Donatello asked evenly.

"I wouldn't."

Donatello acted like he was replacing it on the counter, but turned at the last second to shove it in his brother's face.

Leonardo's muffled gasp proved that he'd caught him off guard. "What the _shell_ was that for, Donny? I was only helping you!"

"_That _was for locking me into the Control Center on the Akiudo's boat. Or did you think I forgot?"

The blue-masked turtle's shoulders sagged as he chuckled. "No good deed can go unpunished, can it?"

* * *

***Aw, c'mon...you expected it, didn't you? I can't get through a fic without at least _one _free-for-all. I'm considering trademarking it. ;)**


	85. Satisfied

***Just as a point of reference, you know that I rarely share "random" bits of information without an ulterior motive. Keep that in mind.**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo made a point to eat some of everything, but food wasn't really on his mind at the gathering that afternoon. He was reveling in the peaceful sensation that had descended over him, even among all the noise. In a setting like this one the ruckus didn't bother him, even though he usually preferred the quiet. Having everyone together - everyone _safe_ - there was no greater satisfaction than that.

Leonardo was sitting back to simply observe for awhile, taking time to enjoy the feeling. His dark eyes traveled across the room, and settled squarely on Calley sitting on the couch with Karina. The blond woman was grasping Olivia in her arms, lightly patting her shell as she occupied the young turtle. Calley glanced over like she'd felt his gaze, and gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

After the weeks that had slowly passed, he could hardly believe they were getting married tomorrow, or the differences he'd noticed in his bride-to-be. Calley had been more giddy than he'd ever seen her before, and had barely been fazed by the broken wrist that had hampered her workouts. She also seemed to be at ease around everyone else in a new way. In the middle of a group setting, the woman usually found some way to shrink back undercover a little bit, but now her happiness appeared to be unbridled.

"Aw..." Calley bounced Olivia a little as the baby began to whimper, and glanced over at Karina. "I think you'd better take her, Mama. She sounds like she wants you."

After handing Olivia over, Calley reached to pick up a couple of empty glasses from the coffee table. "I'll just take these to the kitchen."

As the young woman passed Leonardo's line of sight, she gave him a lingering glance.

_Well, that's my cue._

The blue-masked turtle got to his feet, and followed her into the kitchen. Calley took a moment to rinse out the cups, then leaned back against the sink as he approached her,

"You look pretty comfortable with her," Leonardo remarked.

"It isn't hard to be. Olivia may look different, but she's still a baby. They just want to feel warm and secure; as long as someone is loving on them, I think they're usually satisfied."

"You seem satisfied yourself," he offered, casually leaning against the counter beside her.

Calley nodded. "My life is so much fuller than it's ever been before, between all of our family and friends..._you_. I'm ready to be married."

"Me too. Calley, I can't tell you how good it feels to see you at _home_ here. For a long time it felt like you weren't sure you could fit in with us. I wanted to make you more comfortable, but I didn't know how."

"Thank you for waiting for me. I know I took a lot longer than I should have, Leo."

He gave her a wry smile. "I don't think you can put a time limit on something like healing, Calley."

She held out her arms toward him and he gathered her up gently, paying careful attention to her arm.

"How does the wrist feel? I don't want to hurt it."

"It's okay, Leo - it feels fine. Doc even said I should be fine to go full-force in my workouts again."

"Do you still think you can be ready for tryouts in May?"

"I'm going to have to bust my tail, and practice harder than I would have. But as physically draining as it is, it doesn't _feel_ like work to me."

Leonardo chuckled. "I know the feeling. The joy of being released by Doc to get back to work; there aren't many things better than that."

"You would understand all right." Calley gave him a wistful look as she snuggled further into his arms. "I don't think it can get much better than _this_."

"You wanna just stay in here the rest of the night?" Leonardo grinned.

"They'd search us out eventually. Mike's only going to last another half hour or so before he has to eat again. I don't think his metabolism ever shuts off. It would explain why he's hungry all the time."

"_And_ why he's so wired," Leonardo said dryly.

The blue-masked turtle brushed bangs off Calley's forehead, and bent in to kiss her. She felt like she was melting in his grip as she kissed him back, and he shuddered involuntarily as her fingertips brushed his jaw.

"You all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "You're just so beautiful, I can hardly believe it sometimes. I feel like I need to wake up."

"That would mean going to _sleep_ first," she told him. "You'd better get used to me. I plan on being with you for a very long time."

Leonardo sighed contentedly as her scent mingled with his consciousness, adding to the dream-like state in which he already felt like he was participating. "You're never going _anywhere_ - not if I can help it."

Calley giggled at the playful force of his tone. "I think my Dad might appreciate some visitation rights."

"Well, yeah, of course. I can't hog you _completely_ to myself." He opened his mouth to speak again, but she kissed him deliberately before he could get a word off.

"All the powers of hell couldn't drag me away from you again," she informed him.

* * *

April caught herself being continually drawn back to Luke in the living area. The man was putting on a good face in the midst of all the happy activity, but he was barely talking. It had been several years since she had felt the urge to obsess over her friend's mental state - not since Luke had first moved into her building. She had learned to read the blond-haired doctor like a book, and become close enough friends with him that when the need arose to introduce him to the turtles, there had been hardly any hesitation.

April could tell something was weighing him down, and it was difficult to shake the sensation. As she gazed at him for the tenth time, Luke returned the look mutely.

_Something is definitely wrong with him._

April scanned the room, and saw Katherine deep in discussion with Greg and Brandon.

_Well...she's not the jealous type. I think I can take my chances._

April motioned with her head toward the Lab, and Luke eased his way to his feet as if he understood. She shut the door softly behind them, and turned around to see Luke sinking into one of the desk chairs.

"What's going on with you today?" she asked gently. "I haven't seen you like this awhile."

"Figures _you'd_ notice."

April gave him a wry smile. "Do you think you could tell me what's up without me being forced to make a bakery run first?"

That got a small laugh out of him.

"I don't want to interfere where it's not my place," April said more seriously. "You _should_ be talking to Kat about this stuff."

"I _have_ talked to her, I just didn't get anywhere. I'm sorry. I didn't want to drag anyone down tonight, but apparently I'm really bad at faking it."

"What is it, Luke?"

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you about where I grew up?"

"Are we going back to your roots in North Carolina, southern boy?"

He didn't laugh this time. "A friend of my family passed away a couple of days ago."

"Oh...Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't, April, it's fine. She was the wife of a colleague of my parents."

"Not the guy you're named after?"

Luke nodded and looked down at the floor. "Doctor Caleb Wells. I didn't know either of them very well, despite the fact that they were close with my parents when I was younger. When we left North Carolina, my Mom and Dad didn't bother with selling the house. They built it from the ground up, and I think part of them always expected to retire there.

"They wanted to leave someone in charge of the 'estate' as it were, and Doctor Wells' wife was a true southern homemaker. With their blessing she began operating it as a Bed and Breakfast a few months after we left the state. She and Doctor Wells took good care of the house, and brought income from it at the same time. After my parents died, I saw no reason to change the arrangement."

"But now that she's died..."

Luke shook his head. "He's not going to keep up the business on his own. He didn't really have much to do with the day to day operation of it anyway. Doctor Wells is tied up in his own research. The house is secluded, which makes it good for peace and quiet, but it's a little far from the nearest town. Convenience is driving him to move back toward civilization."

"Okay. What else?"

"I'm just wondering what the point would be in hanging onto it. I think I need to bite the bullet and put it on the market."

"But you don't want to."

"I've _never_ had an easy time letting go of memories that had to do with my parents. The Brownstone in Chelsea is a testament to that truth."

"Luke, you let go of the Brownstone because it was compromised by our enemies. The house had become a danger to you. This is different."

"_Why_ is it different? Why should it matter so much that I keep it around, when I'm not even down there?"

"Because it's _yours_, it belongs to your family! Luke, if you don't want to sell it, then don't sell it. There's no point in torturing yourself over this."

He shook his head, and she saw the faintest trace of tears in his eyes. "It doesn't bring them back. All it represents are memories..."

"_Good_ memories. You never know, Luke. Maybe you could build some more memories there someday. I've never seen the mountains of North Carolina. You could let me and Marc have it on the weekend," she said impishly.

Luke smiled. "It's a pretty nice set-up, April. I could give you a good deal," he joked in return, then sighed softly. "I certainly don't need to decide anything right away."

* * *

(Later that night)

It was quiet; the way it had been for at least three hours, without a sound disturbing the Den. Olivia's fussing from her nearby crib put an end to that, waking the red-masked turtle with a jolt. He felt the mattress shifting as Karina moved beside him, and sat up quickly himself.

"I got it this time, Kari." Raphael smoothed bronze hair behind her ear before rising, and she settled back down sleepily.

"Thanks, Raph."

The turtle stretched as he got to his feet, and ambled the short distance to where the little bundle was laying. With practiced ease he scooped her up in one arm, pulling her blanket out with her. Raphael cradled her against his chest as he silently opened the door, and made his way down the hall toward the living area.

The faint illumination of a small night light made it possible for him to see where he was going without difficulty, and he picked up speed as Olivia continued crying. Raphael stuck a bottle from the fridge into the warmer, and rocked Olivia to encourage her to stop crying while she waited for it.

"It's almost done, see? I know you're hungry. It's gonna be okay."

After a couple of minutes he took her back into the living area, and settled into a recliner with her.

"Here ya go, baby girl. C'mon, it's right there. All you gotta do is take it." Raphael shifted her into a better position to drink, but she didn't accept the bottle from him. "I_ know _you're hungry, Liv. Go ahead and take it."

The baby turned her head, and honestly seemed to be refusing it.

"What, you don't wanna eat? I find that hard to believe."

He tried one more time, and sighed softly when she wouldn't respond.

"Don't make me wake your Mama up; she deserves to get some sleep too. What do you want, Liv?"

Raphael got to his feet and paced the living area slowly with her, bouncing her lightly as he walked. He mentally forced himself to remain calm as she continued fussing.

"Do you just want attention? I'm right here; you can stop crying."

When he bent closer to her face, she tracked his movement this time, and stopped crying for a moment. Olivia stretched a hand toward him, and he grinned as her fingers brushed his face. She explored his skin for a couple seconds, cooing softly.

Raphael chuckled. "You wanna be a nightowl like your Dad, don't ya? It ain't all it's cracked up to be, kid. Do you think you might want this bottle now?"

He offered it again, exhaling quietly when she accepted it. "That's better."

Raphael perched on the couch with her, resting his arm against a pillow as he propped her up to eat. He adjusted her blanket tighter around her, while she contentedly sucked on the bottle.

It still felt kind of surreal to have a kid of his own, no matter how many times a day he held her. A dozen memories flashed through his mind, of the trapped helplessness he'd experienced as a teenager. The frustration had boiled over so often, he was surprised he'd gotten through it all in one piece.

_I thought we were never going anywhere, hopelessly stuck to live out our days in the dark. I never pictured seeing the things I've seen, or feeling the way I do right now. It wasn't even something I could dream about. All I ever wanted was freedom, but this..._

Raphael glanced back down at Olivia, who was gazing up at him again.

_This is better than anything I _thought_ I wanted._

A familiar song rang through his head, but as he considered the lyrics he'd sung to Karina on the day they were married, he realized how appropriate they were for_ this _feeling too. Raphael couldn't resist singing them at that moment, though he was careful to keep his voice down.

_"I can say this life is _

_Much better today._

_Everything turns right if_

_Wrong gets in the way._

_Yeah I've got this feeling_

_It's something I find hard to explain_

_See I wasn't looking_

_But girl, I'm glad I fell in your way._

_xxxx_

_Then she says "Oh boy, oh boy_

_Count your lucky stars_

_Count what you've been wishing for._

_Oh boy, oh boy_

_Count the life you lead_

_Count how you are now...adored."_

Raphael brushed Olivia's head softly as he stopped singing, and listened to the even sound of her breathing. He lightly tugged the nearly empty bottle from her mouth, and carried the drowsy baby back to the bedroom.

_No matter what limitations you gotta face, kid, I'm not gonna let you feel trapped. One way or another, you're gonna get to see things and go places, I promise. And I'll be right there with you to experience all of it._

_

* * *

_

****

* Once again, the song is "Adored" by Collective Soul.


	86. Vulnerable

***Well, they've all survived to the finale. Who would have thought, right? ;) Another huge thanks to Mikell and sait4soreeyes for helping me so much with Redemption. Betas are the best thing since sliced bread. If you've never had one, you don't know what you're missing.**

**Hang in there with me for the last chapter coming after this one. The Epilogue may leave you wishing you could track me down to the foreign country I've retreated to...**

**

* * *

**

Leonardo shivered in the pre-dawn chill as he stood on the paved surface. He glanced back at his red-masked brother carrying Olivia. "Is she warm enough, bro?"

"We got her layered, Fearless. She was gonna need to see the outdoors at some point in her life," Raphael replied.

Leonardo shuffled his feet as he looked around for the other vehicle. The girls weren't here yet. Where _were_ they?

"They'll be here soon enough, Leo." Raphael read his mind. "Shell, you're eager today. I don't remember seeing you this anxious for anything to happen before."

"It's been awhile coming, Raph."

"Well, are we just gonna stand here like statues, or are you gonna show us this place we're going?"

"Why do you suddenly seem more impatient than _me_?"

"It's my nature, bro. Now go lead, so we can follow and complete the circle of life."

Leonardo started walking, but when he looked back, he realized that only his brothers were following him. The other men were holding back by the van, probably trying to give them some space.

_They don't have to do that_, Leonardo mused. _But I guess we _do_ kind of have a standing tradition_.

The sand felt cool and soft beneath his feet as he stepped off the pavement, and onto the secluded beach. Calley had brought him here about a month after they'd met. It was nothing more than a private stretch of New Jersey shoreline that the young woman had grown up frequenting, while pondering the sight of New York City from the distance. Coming back here, to the place where all her dreaming had started years ago felt wholly appropriate to the blue-masked turtle.

Leonardo led them to ascend the rocky hill to the overlook, then settled down at the top to gaze at the ocean beneath them. None of his brothers felt like they were in a hurry to say anything; even Michelangelo seemed short on words for a change. A sea breeze whipped the tails of Leonardo's bandana, and left him with a sense of freshness in his spirit. He could feel how happy his Master would be for him - for _all_ of them - if he could see them now. Gazing around at his brothers produced such an overwhelming feeling of pride, he knew Splinter would approve.

"Well...I guess it's about time you joined the ranks," Michelangelo offered.

_I knew he couldn't hold his peace much longer. _Leonardo grinned.

"You've gotta great girl, Leo, one of a kind. I know it hasn't been easy, but you've always said that it was all worth it. I happen to think you're right," Mike added.

Leonardo nodded mutely, as he relaxed into Donatello's one-armed embrace.

"I always thought it would take someone pretty spectacular to get your attention, bro. As much as you've been able to help Calley, I honestly believe she completes you too. It's so weird how these girls...these _women _come into our lives, and fill up these places that we didn't even know were empty. You guys are going to be really happy together, and I know great things will come from this," Donatello told him.

Leonardo threw an arm over his shoulder in return. "You ought to know, Don. You started all of this. Who would have thought we'd ever get _here_?"

The blue-masked turtle found Raphael staring at him steadily, and offered the red-masked turtle a smile.

"I know you've got _something _rolling around in that head of yours," Leonardo suggested.

Raphael hesitated. "There's a lot of things I could say to you. There was a long time when I didn't_ see _you, bro, and I sure didn't appreciate you. But I get a lot of things now that I didn't before. I see the burden you've always carried, and never complained about. You've got a good match going with your girl, and I'm glad to see her coming into her own, realizing her strength again. I think it's important that she can support you that way, because we're relying on you so much too. You're our anchor, Leo."

Leonardo chuckled. "I should get kidnapped more often."

Raphael snorted. "Don't push your luck, Fearless."

They watched the sun rise over the water, and Leonardo felt surprisingly relaxed out in the open. The prospect of being seen out here didn't seem like a real possibility, because they had such a good vantage point of their surroundings. They would be able to catch sight of anyone coming long before they were able to get a close look at the turtles.

Leonardo suddenly noticed that Timothy was wandering around the beach close to the water on his own. He cast a cursory glance over his three brothers. "Excuse me, guys. I should probably go talk to him."

"Good luck, Leo." Raphael smirked.

The blue-masked turtle picked his way back down to the beach, and cleared his throat as he stopped a couple of feet away from the man. Timothy jerked as he turned around, clearly not expecting to see him right then.

"Hey," Leo greeted him. "You going anywhere fast?"

"Doesn't look like it, does it?" Timothy grinned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good; a little anxious to see her."

Tim's smile got wider. "Calley is lucky to have you, Leo. Honestly, I feel pretty lucky too."

"Your daughter isn't the only one getting something out of this."

Timothy looked at him pensively, and was quiet for a couple seconds before speaking. "I felt like I was fooling myself sometimes, coming to New York after she ran away from home. Seven years is a long time to go without seeing your child, Leo. Every year, the likelihood of finding her alive dwindled in my heart. Then when she turned back up, suddenly, out of nowhere...Calley was so far gone. I wasn't about to give up on her, but I had doubt in the recesses of my mind whether she could come back completely. I owe you guys _everything_."

"I wouldn't go that far," Leo countered. "You've been there for us a few times yourself."

Tim's mouth twisted in a bittersweet smile. "She's my only baby. I lost her once, Leo, and I almost didn't get her back. But giving her away to you...that's something I can do."

"And you're not going anywhere, right? This will only make you an 'official' member of the family," Leonardo reminded him.

"Right now, I should probably head back to wait for them. Maybe it's old fashioned, but I think a father still has the right to escort his daughter on her wedding day."

* * *

Leonardo fidgeted in a way that felt completely unnatural, as he kept an eye out for the rest of the wedding party. When Luke tapped him from behind, the butterflies did yet another dance in his stomach.

The man had only just hung up his phone. "They're here, Leo, they just had to take the long way around. They're not dressed for rock-climbing."

Leonardo nodded, without ever taking his eyes off the direction from which they should have been approaching. He didn't know what to expect. The closest thing to a dress that he'd ever seen on her came from photos of dancing costumes she wore as a teenager. He saw the figures in the distance, and it made it even harder to stand still.

As they got closer, his eyes were fixed on Calley, as if she were the only one coming toward them. Rather than straight blond fringe that had a tendency to fall across her eyes, her short locks had been curled and pinned back. The light pink flowing dress she wore _reminded_him of something a dancer would wear; loose enough to allow for fluidity of movement, but shapely enough to still reveal a woman's body was underneath. The material of the dress had a pearlized sheen in the early morning sunlight. His first vision of her took his breath away, but his next thought was a concerned wondering over whether she was cold. If she _was_ cold, Calley hid it well. The young woman had never looked softer or more serene.

Tim released her arm as she came to stand across from the turtle. Leonardo didn't want to break the spell of silence, so he simply mouthed the words, _You're beautiful_.

Calley started to duck her head automatically, but then held his gaze with a smile. When her fingers looped over his arm, he marveled at how they didn't even feel cold.

The silence was so prevalent for a few seconds, that when Olivia gurgled happily at the sight of Karina, it brought a couple of laughs. Karina took the baby from Raphael, and went to stand beside Katherine who was holding Reina.

Leonardo glanced at Luke in front of them, and nodded.

The doctor took a deep breath. "The fact that we're gathered_ here _today has significance for more than one reason. It represents many different things to both of you, but as I was considering what I could possibly say to fit an occasion like this one, something else came to my mind. It was from this place that you first laid eyes on New York, Calley. I remember you telling me that even as a child, you wanted to see the city up close, and experience something beyond the atmosphere you were born into.

You share a quality that Leonardo has, which I've come to think of as a 'divine dissatisfaction'. What that phrase signifies to me is an inability to accept what's simply handed to you, or what comes easily. You both possess a strong drive to go after a higher thing. It's the quality that never let you rest until you perfected a technique, Leonardo. The gift that made you continue dancing, Calley, when it seemed like everyone else was better than you.

You've been thought of as perfectionists after your own fashion, but it honestly is so much more than that. You're not satisfied to do anything less than your best, and even if you die trying, it's better than stopping short.

Both of you also possess a rare ability for seeing beyond outward appearances. I'll never forget when we first met, Calley, and you were more scared of _me_ than you were Leonardo."

Calley had to laugh softly at that.

"From the very beginning, you put your trust in Leo," Luke said more seriously. "You had no reason to believe that he was different from others who'd hurt you, and yet, you could see beyond the exterior that was foreign to anything you'd ever known, and feel the heart that was underneath. You put yourself in his hands without question, despite being in the lowest place you'd ever been. You looked at the same unique package that most people are prone to misunderstand, and chose to lay yourself down. It meant being subjected to the pain and fear of withdrawal, and the difficulty of putting your life back together. You could have taken the easy way out, but you _chose_ to get clean. You chose to live.

"Leonardo, there are so many things I want to say to you, that it feels like I'm overflowing. That night that April invited me into your world, and you came to my apartment - it's something I've never been able to get out of my head. I remember seeing you that first time, and hardly believing you were just a kid. You certainly didn't act like one.

"I've watched you grow over the last few years, and I've seen you becoming stronger, both physically and mentally. I saw you slide into the position of an unshakable foundation, when it felt like everything could have come crashing down around your family. My confidence and respect for you has never been in question since your Sensei's passing - but the opportunity to see you with Calley spoke even more to me.

"Your undying compassion and consistent support are a large part of the reason she was able to return to life, by her own admission. At the same time, I've witnessed the effect that this young woman has had on _you_." Luke paused to smile at Calley. "This guy was in a constantly controlled state before you came along. I know I haven't seen Leo's cool shaken by very many things, in the way that you managed to break his even keel. To see him falter like a love-struck teenager is one of the best things that I think could have happened to him.

"Control is a necessary aspect of ninjutsu, so I've been told, and of being a good leader. But the ability to give up some of that control, and lay it down for the right person is important too. Both of you complement each other, and strengthen gifts that were already in place. Not only do you make one another extremely happy, but you each have a significant role of support and consciousness to play within the clan. If that isn't a good enough reason to spend the rest of your lives together, I don't know what is.

"Marriage is a partnership; it's not about one person leading, and the other constantly following. It is, as your Sensei liked to put it, the joining of two fleshes to become one."

The arm that Calley had hooked through Leonardo's tightened suddenly, and he squeezed it back reassuringly as he met her eyes again.

"Was there something you wanted to say now, Calley?" Luke asked.

She nodded, without breaking Leonardo's gaze. "It isn't much, just...thank you."

The sight of tears overwhelming her eyes was too much for the blue-masked turtle, and he couldn't resist enfolding her softly in both arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, _koishii_."

Emotions overwhelmed Leonardo with a surge of protectiveness, followed by the realization of his own vulnerability to the woman he was holding. She had more power over him than anyone ever had in his entire life - and he was okay with that.


	87. Epilogue

***My attorney has advised me to include a disclaimer along with this chapter. I am not responsible for injuries that may occur if you aren't already sitting down.**

**

* * *

**

Despite the beautiful scenery outside, Daichi paced like a caged animal. If there was one thing he hated, it was being shut up behind closed doors with nothing to do. He hated the gilded walls of this dwelling, almost as much as he hated the Shitenno.

_That would not be possible_, he told himself.

He didn't even have the distraction of the annoying voices of the others. Nothing cured his boredom faster than knocking a couple of heads together.

_This had better be worth sticking around for. Now that the original plan is dead in the water, I am questioning that more and more. I grow so weary of heeding-_

His thought was interrupted by the ringing land-line, and in a flash, he was grateful he'd been left behind after all.

_The fools have taken too long._

With a sense of satisfaction he grabbed up the hand-set. "Takashi-sama?"

"_My friend_," came his smooth response. "_I see you arrived at your destination. Did you have any problems traveling_?"

"_No, Takashi-sama_." Daichi took a deep breath, his mind racing. The police were certainly monitoring this call from where Takashi was being held. He needed to be extremely careful in the answers he gave his superior. "_All is well, and our luggage arrived intact_."

"_Very good. Were you the first to arrive_?"

"_I am the only one here now, but the others are due any time_."

"_I am pleased to hear it. You know that I have limited telephone access. I wanted to make certain that you will have the conversation with my trustee about handling my affairs_."

_The overseas accounts, _Daichi realized_. Of course his "trustee" would have all that information. Takashi always had to be prepared._

_"Yes, I will speak with your trustee soon."_

_"Please communicate the message that a call needs to be placed to my new representation. There was a meeting set long ago, and I wish to extend my apologies for not being able to make it. Please inform my representation that my family may still be interested in retaining their business."_

_Retaining their business?_

Daichi didn't know what Takashi was really talking about, but he had no doubt the trustee would. His role within the Akiudo had never developed beyond the physical realm, into the deeper financial matters of the organization.

_What organization? We're finished. What could he possibly hope to resurrect from this massacre? None of it makes sense._

_"Are you still there?" _Takashi's voice became as hard as flint.

Daichi swallowed. "_Yes, Takashi-sama. I will deliver the message."_

_"Thank you, friend. I am going to have to leave you now. Mind your distance with the tourists, or you will have uninvited guests ruining your stay. I will be in contact with you as the warden allows."_

_"Yes, Takashi-sama." _Daichi hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. _We know better than to allow ourselves to be seen. Does he honestly think we can do nothing without him standing over us to watch?_

He rose from his chair and ambled toward a window. The sparkling water stretched for miles beyond his sight, and a familiar pang of longing for escape flitted through his mind.

_It has been too long. There is nowhere left for me to go, and nothing to do. The Akiudo is all I know, and it does not exist anymore. What Takashi hopes to do next is beyond my comprehension. But then, he has never paid me to think, nor hesitated to remind me of my place. It is little wonder I did not even bother looking for him._

Daichi had awakened that terrible night in the fortress to unearthly silence, and had found himself surrounded by a couple of comrades who didn't look like they would be rising again. His only instinct had been to flee that place. After making his way down a couple of flights of stairs, he had acquired four more men that had the power to stand on their own, and they were only too willing to follow him out of the closest tunnel.

_And not a moment too soon_, he remembered. _We hardly escaped to the hills before the fortress was being overrun._

They had followed the pre-determined evacuation route, which led deeper into the isolated caverns. The hideaway was well-stocked. Daichi didn't have a plan for how long he intended to stay, but the arrival of another group of "refugees" had cast the decision _for _him.

Daichi slumped down in his chair again, and relaxed back into sulking while he waited on everyone else. He was so bored by this time, he didn't even notice himself nodding off. When he jerked himself fully awake, he found the room to be full of the warriors who hadn't bothered knocking.

"_You were too late_," Daichi grumbled. "_You missed Takashi completely_."

A hole was made in the center of the men so that another familiar figure could stride through them.

The woman raised her eyebrows at Daichi disdainfully. "_I am glad to see that you are ever aware as always, Daichi_."

The man glowered back at her. "_What _took _you so long, Yukiko? I have been waiting for hours_!"

She gave him a sharp look, and he resisted the urge to bow his head in deference to her.

_The Akiudo is done, and my days of cowering at her feet are too._

The woman held his defiant gaze steadily. "_Leave us_," she commanded the others, never taking her eyes of Daichi.

Daichi folded his arms across his chest, unafraid. _She does not have authority over me. This little woman is not going to tell me what to do anymore._

He smirked as he watched the way Yukiko shifted her right arm with obvious discomfort. Truth be told, she was still regaining function in the limb due to the red-masked demon. The shot the turtle had turned against her had a temporarily paralyzing effect that had nearly been her undoing.

_Was she not the one who always warned us against using the experimental formulas? Yet she decided to carry a paralytic agent, and is surprised that the formula backfired on her. She is lucky it did not stop her heart longer. Pity it was not permanent._

"_It is apparent that we need to clear the air between us_," Yukiko said flatly. "_Speak, Daichi, for you have my attention_."

"_I wish to straighten something out _now_, woman. The days of me taking orders from _you _are over. The Akiudo is over. I do not understand what business Takashi could hope to revive, but I see it as no concern of mine. If you want to lead these measly few that are left, be my guest. Do not expect me to go along with you."_

Yukiko chuckled, and the sound struck him as odd.

"_You do not see the big picture, Daichi, you never have. One phase has ended, but the next has already been prepared for."_

_"What are you saying about _phases_?"_

_"You have but a limited view of Takashi-sama's plans, Daichi. Do you _really_ think that he intended to stay in the trading business forever?"_

_"Takashi's business was his own, and it is even more so now. I can see no profit left for me."_

_"Then leave, Daichi. I am not going to stop you."_

He looked at the door, and back at the irritating woman in front of him. "_I want to know that I am not wasting my time. Tell me of the so-called 'second phase', and I will decide whether I am leaving or not."_

_"Information has a price, Daichi, and your loyalty is what it costs. I cannot reveal anything to you unless I can trust you."_

_"So I am supposed to stay and prove my loyalty to you, simply because you_ say _it will be worth it?"_

Yukiko shrugged. "_Stay or go, Daichi. It matters not to me."_

_"I am asking for ONE good reason why I should not walk out that door!" _he bellowed angrily.

The woman drew in closer to him, and intentionally lowered her voice. "_Because the profits and rewards that accompany Takashi-sama's plans are a better opportunity than anything else you could hope to accomplish with your sorry life. You have the chance to stay on the ground level with us, where you will be one of the ones who reap the most. Do you want to walk away from that, when there is nothing else waiting for you out there?"_

Daichi looked at the door. _There _is _nothing else for me. Nothing._

_"If I stay, I do not want to be treated like a servant," _he told her.

_"Of course not, Daichi," _she said softly. "_You will be second only to me, until Takashi-sama returns. But that means that your loyalty must be firm."_

Daichi felt defeated in a way, but there seemed little choice except to allow the woman to have some power over him.

"_If you will treat me with some respect, then we will get along_. _Do you expect to be reunited with Takashi-sama any time soon? Getting him out of prison will be no easy feat."_

Her smiled almost seemed sincere. _"It will take time and planning, Daichi. We must be patient. In the meantime, we must start to rebuild."_

_"Rebuild the Akiudo?"_

She shook her head. "_It is an altogether different alliance we must continue forging for Takashi-sama. Do we have an understanding between the two of us_?"

"_I will follow you_," he said stiffly. "_To a point_."

Swifter than lightning her left hand found his windpipe, and cut off his air supply. Daichi was shocked as his body seized up under the pain, and he felt himself slowly slipping down to her level. She didn't let go of the pressure point even when he landed on his knees.

"_Do you know why I killed Hajime, even after he saved me from drowning in the flood? Because he thought he would be able to hold it over my head for the rest of our lives. __Cross me, Daichi, and you will wish you had never been born_."

He swore at the woman in between heaving breaths.

"_I do not wish to fight with you_," she continued. "_We need to help each other, now more than ever. I do not care if you like me, Daichi. I do not particularly like you either. But you hate the demons, do you not_?"

Her mention of the turtles made adrenaline surge through his veins. "_If you can reunite me with _them_, Yukiko-san, I will serve you until the day that I die."_

_"We _will _be reunited, Daichi. The demons may have seen the last of the Akiudo, but they have not seen the last of _us."

* * *

***If anyone's looking for me, no, I did not leave a forwarding address. We'll take a break from Takashi and his minions in my next story, Refuge (or will we? Hmm), but you can expect to see them again soon...and the stakes are going to be quite different. Until then...Thanks for reading.**


End file.
